Ваша судьба аннулирована
by Cheb
Summary: Нежданное столкновение мультивселенных сокрушает судьбу Сэйлор-воинов, отправляя накатанную сюжетную колею в неуправляемый штопор. Ранма, Аканэ и Ами отправляются в бесконечное путешествие по мирам в поисках утраченного предназначения. Часть первая переписана заново в апреле 2016.
1. Мы прошли так много рука об руку

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

Да, и чтобы не возникало вопросов почему герои(ни) ведут себя слишком по-взрослому: они уже три месяца, как закончили школу, им по 18+ лет (как будто тяжёлых боёв недостаточно для взросления). Подробнее в главе 6.

(シーンブレイク)

Этот фик был создан под вдохновением от «Сэйлор Ранко» Дункана Зилмана, и какое-то время писался как один его сиквелов в расширенной вселенной, созданной многими авторами: Кевином Хаммелем, Ребеккой Хейнемен, Артуром Хансеном и VentureH. В марте 2012 я принял решение порвать с метасерией СР — в первую очередь из-за расхождения сиквелов Ребекки с каноном манги «Ранма 1/2». Я долго терпел их, пытаясь приспособиться, но так и не смог. Отсюда, этот фик - альтернативная вселенная СР. Должен заметить: я совершенно не жалею, что перевёл на русский один из сиквелов Ребекки, «Тоннельное зрение», и не питаю никаких отрицательных чувств.Но охвативший меня оголтелый пуризм не позволяет поступить иначе.

 **Часть первая,  
Столкновение без правил.**

Версия 1.5: Часть первая переписана в январе-апреле 2016-го чтобы удалить кое-кого, кому было абсолютно не место в этом фике, и вернуть сюжет к изначально задуманной форме ( **никогда** не публикуйтесь, не имея как минимум четырёх глав в буфере, так можно загнать себя в ловушку незапланированного написания того, чего вам писать не хочется, просто потому, что вас затянуло в жернова сюжетной логики). Удалённый кусок должен быть опубликован отдельно как альтернативная сайд-стори. Главы остальных трёх частей (теперь двух) укрупнены.

 **Глава первая,  
Мы прошли так много рука об руку...**

(シーンブレイク)

 _(Токио, район Сендзюку, лето 1995 года)_

Солнце жарит с бездонного синего неба. Уходящие ввысь небоскрёбы бросают тень на крыши соседних многоэтажек, превращая этот хаос антенн, вентитиляционных коробов и выключенных рекламных панно в настоящий лабиринт света и тени. В этом лабиринте что-то мелькает, мечется с крыши на крышу, слишком быстро для человеческого глаза.

В какой то миг размытая бело-красная тень замирает, оказываясь рыжей девушкой в белом наряде с красной каймой, похожем на чирлидерский. Она насторожённо прислушивается, смещаясь на полусогнутых, готовая метнуться прочь. Промышленный кондиционер у неё за спиной, раза в три выше её роста, натужно гудит, сражаясь с жарой.

Внезапно налетает ещё одна тень, одни размытые росчерки белого и голубого, и телесных тонов. Рыжая размывается градом ударов, потом обе уносятся прочь, рикошетя от крыш и рекламных панно словно сумасшедшие мячики в сверхчеловеческом пинг-понге. На удивление, хрупкие конструкции совершенно не несут урона, словно сражающиеся действительно невесомы.

Но вот - затишье. Две девушки замирают напротив друг друга на узком ребре рекламного щита. Они в тени небоскрёба, но мир вокруг пропитан светом. В промежутке между небоскрёбами можно разглядеть белый конус Князь-горы, словно парящий в синеве.

Вторая девушка - в похожем наряде, только попроще, с короткими иссиня-чёрными волосами. Глаза азартно прищурены. Белый леотард с синими гюйсом и плиссированной юбочкой, которая немного не доходит до середины бедра. Синие сапоги до колена, короткие, по запястье, белые перчатки с синими кольцами. Большие банты на груди и пояснице кажутся, на первый взгляд, светло-голубыми, но играют на изгибах радужными отблесками, словно крыло бабочки. Драгоценный камень посреди банта на груди искрится и бликует яркими, насыщенными цветами, словно готовая вырваться из заточения радуга.

Волосы рыжей заплетены в косичку, достающую до лопаток, на лице - наглая ухмылка. Они обе невысокие и атлетичные, но эта чуточку пониже ростом, коренастее, и заметно фигуристей: соперница, по сравнению с ней, выглядит слегка мальчишеской. Её наряд сэйлор-воина несколько более броский: Такой же белый леотард, только с алым гюйсом и сегментированными наплечниками, напоминающими оперённые крылышки. Белые перчатки выходят из золотых наручей, тёмно-красные сандалии опоясали её ноги кольцами кожи, соединёнными золотыми заклёпками с центральной полосой, тянущейся от промежутка между пальцами почти до колена. Юбочка - белая, отчёркнутая алой оторочкой по внутреннему краю и двойным кантом алого и тёмно-красного по внешнему. На груди и пояснице - большие банты тёмного, почти чёрного, красного цвета, за последним тянется пара длинных лент. В центре банта на груди ютится весьма примечательный камень: ярко жёлтый, словно четырёхлучевая звезда окаменевшего пламени.

Мгновение проходит, и обе срываются с места, размываясь движением. Места на узком ребре хватает лишь на лобовое столкновение, удары сыплются с пулемётным треском. Отпрянув, обе прыгают вниз, на крышу, и начинают сумасшедшую игру в прятки между вентиляционных блоков, пожарных выходов и прочего оборудования. Черноволосая девушка мечется так, что, кажется, невозможно уследить, меняет направление мгновенно, попирая законы физики, словно инерция - это не про неё. Рыжая носится с нарочитой ленцой, и отражает все внезапные удары, демонстрируя, что просчитывает любые движения противницы на несколько ходов вперёд.

Но вот рыжая прыгает на рекламный щит, оттуда - в сторону соседней крыши, кувыркаясь в воздухе по нарочито широкой и медленной дуге. Приманка настолько явная и неприкрытая, что на её лице мелькает удивление когда черноволосая противница бросается в приготовленную ловушку с головой.

Покинув свой элемент, черноволосая в синем летит на перехват, словно камень из пращи.

(シーンブレイク)

Она всегда была быстрой. Настолько быстрой, что непрестанно обгоняла саму себя, вечно выставляясь неловкой, косорукой гориллой. Врождённая, не понимаемая ею самой до конца, её скорость гасила саму себя, словно автомобиль вылетающий с трассы не вписавшись в поворот. Устрашающие всё живое кулинарные провалы, непрестанные спотыкания на ровном месте и растяжения лодыжек, уродливые мутантные полотенца и прочие кошмары рукоделия - всё это, как оказалось потом, было от суматошной торопливости, от неумения совладать с собственной скоростью. И чем хуже у неё выходило, чем больше сил она вкладывала в стремление к успеху - тем туже загоняя себя в замкнутый круг.

И сама не понимала, почему её так бесило когда он называл её «медленной».

Приняв вызов фиолетоволосой амазонки, она потерпела позорнейшее поражение. Позорнейшее не потому что та была раза в два, а то и в три сильнее и владела приёмами боевого шиацу. О, нет. Позорнейшее потому, что начала битву классическим приёмом, рассчитанным на медленного и сильного противника, классически-проигрышным против ловкой и быстрой китайской заразы. Вложилась вся, без остатка, в прямой удар правой, читаемый насквозь и видимый за километр. Да, если бы он попал в цель... _Если бы_. Амазонка ушла прыжком ей через голову - точь в точь как жених в их первом спарринге. Только в этот раз дело не ограничилось дружеским тычком пальца в затылок.

Нет, фиолетоволосая зараза не была «сверхчеловечески» быстрой, как наплёл любящий бояны будущий свёкор. Она отлично разглядела, как та приземляется у неё за спиной, вполне успела заметить руки той, летящие ей в голову стремительным, размытым росчерком. Но сделать - раскрывшаяся, позорнейшим образом раскрывшаяся - из своей позиции уже ничего не могла.

А потом была вспышка, полыхнувшая в её голове словно молния. И чернота беспамятства. Только из рассказа других она узнала о том как, китаянка промывала ей мозги, без малого минуту орудуя над её бессознательным телом, парализованным ударом двух пальцев в виски. Пятьдесят шесть секунд - чего тут сверхчеловечески быстрого? Она нынешняя и сама так смогла бы, давно пройдя тренировку Кулака каштанов, пекущихся на открытом огне, давно победив ту соперницу. Но урок, усвоенный медленно и не с одного раза, она таки усвоила. Одной скорости было мало, пусть даже она владела наконец своим врождённым даром.прим. 1

(シーンブレイク)

Столкнувшись в воздухе, девушки сцепились в клубок, стремясь одержать верх пока крыша ещё была в десятке метров внизу. Руки и ноги мелькали в круговерти приёмов, при виде которых Джеки Чан с Брюсом Ли удавились бы от зависти. Удары, способные пробить бетонную плиту, сыпались с пулемётным треском. Черноволосая билась отчаянно, но одолеть рыжую в воздухе было тщетной задачей. Её превосходство в скорости почти бесполезное в отрыве от земли, оказалось бесполезным перед превосходящим опытом и мастерством фигуристой противницы. Нещадно эксплуатируя их феноменальную способность к регенерации, гарантирующую исцеление даже от серьёзных переломов меньше, чем за час, та била в полный контакт, обрушивая на девушку в синей юбочке град потенциально калечащих ударов. Загнанная в угол, черноволосая пыталась отвечать тем же, выкладываясь до предела. Какое-то время она держалась, на одном упорстве, но силы были слишком неравны.

Они ни за что не прибегли бы к этой безумно эффективной - и опасной - технике тренировки раньше, когда были простыми смертными. Теперь - другое дело. Меньше года назад свершилось их вознесение до cэйлор-воинов, магических героинь-защитниц родной планеты.

Клубок девушек наконец, впечатался в крышу, слегка растрескав покрытие и подняв облако пыли.

Когда пыль рассеялась, черноволосая воительница обнаружила себя лежащей носом в землю, с рукой вывернутой в болевом захвате и коленом противницы жёстко упёршимся ей в поясницу.

Она попыталась вывернуться для проформы, но сразу обмякла, признавая поражение:

— Ладно, твоя взяла.

Обе надсадно дышали, вымотавшись до последнего предела.

— Конечно, я же лучший! — Чего Сэйлор Сол, в миру Ранма Саотоме, никогда не теряла, так это своей несносности.

— Ага, ага. А перед этим кто победил? Вот погоди у меня, — Сэйлор Ирис, в миру Аканэ Тендо, сдаваться была не намерена. Она всегда отличалась невероятным упорством, не отступая даже там, где этого требовало благоразумие.

— Я всегда буду лучшим! — проинформировала её Сол, выпуская руку Ирис. Черноволосая девушка перекатилась на спину, но Сол так и не соскочила с неё, в результате оседлав её талию. Ирис слегка покраснела когда огневолосая заноза нагнулась к ней, лицом к лицу... и тут же разрушила колдовской момент, оттянув веко и высунув язык. Ирис прыснула, извиваясь под своей лёгкой, как пёрышко, половиной: их позиция, такая интимная, заставила её вспомнить... Она рассмеялась в голос, не в силах удержаться. Какая вселенская ирония: когда они впервые обнаружили себя в этой позиции, ей было совсем не смешно...

(シーンブレイク)

То был год страха и ярости. Год борьбы и нависшей угрозы. Год, когда она шла в крестовый поход против своего естественного врага.

Трудно поверить, что им хватило нескольких слов этого идиота. Отвергнутый ею в который по счёту раз, он отомстил таким изощрённым способом... Или не отомстил, а добивался чего-то. Кто разберёт, какими путями блуждают мысли в затуманенных самурайской романтикой мозгах Куно-семпая?

Как бы то ни было, они подхватили идею, что победивший её, будет встречаться с ней. Подхватили с нездоровым, как и всё в них, энтузиазмом. И вот, день за днём, месяц за месяцем, ей приходилось прорубаться сквозь толпу возбуждённых самцов. Но не им было тягаться с нею, даже не этим жалким любителям из клуба карате. Каждый день, входя на школьный двор, она оставляла за собой груду стонущих тел.

А потом, каждый раз, её вызывал на поединок сам зачинщик этого безобразия, единственный, способный действительно бросить ей вызов. И они сходились, кулак против деревянного меча. И она всегда побеждала.

Но сомнение оставалось: Куно явно сдерживался, никогда не дрался против неё в полную силу. Была это рыцарская галантность? Или проклятый самец просто выжидал своего часа, притворяясь, играя с добычей как кошка с мышкой? Никогда не знаешь, что у этих тварей на уме.

Приходилось всё время держаться на чеку, всё время в напряжении: враг был повсюду. Враг не дремал. Враг крался по тёмным углам, выжидал момента слабости. Враг подглядывал временами в женскую раздевалку, получая при этом слитный отпор - но никогда не отступаясь надолго, никогда не прекращая сочиться слюнями и провожать её голодными взглядами.

Она привыкла вытеснять страх яростью, и характер её начал стремительно портиться. У Аканэ было лишь одно утешение: наследница школы боевых искусств и фамильного додзё, она была лучшим бойцом, и не было никого, кто мог бы победить её.

А потом мир рухнул.

Сначала в их доме появилась девушка с заплетёнными в китайскую косичку огненными волосами. И победила её с устрашающей лёгкостью. Это было всё равно, что драться с фантомом. «Хорошо, что ты не парень,» сказала она той. Страшные, пророческие слова, но в тот момент она ощущала лишь безмерное облегчение. Страшно было подумать, что стало бы с нею, если бы подобным боевым мастерством обладал один их этих... самцов.

А потом она вошла в ванную, место, которое исподволь считала безопасным, место, где могла расслабиться... Вошла раздетая, беззащитная, не готовая... И обнаружила себя нос к носу с тварью из своих кошмаров.

Но не это было самым страшным. Оказалось, что огненная девчонка, с которой она почти подружилась - это обман. Что она на самом деле - коварный самец, проклятый превращаться в девушку при поливании холодной водой. И хуже того - он, оказывается, её жених. Или, в переводе на её язык - она его законная добыча.

Отец просто взял, и отдал её на откуп монстру, словно жертвоприношение, ради «объединения школ». Сёстры... Тех она могла понять: кому как не ей, единственному бойцу из троих, принять на себя удар?

Потом было много всякого, и она почти примирилась с Ранмой: на поверхности он был вполне ничего, хороший человек, хоть и несносный. Но она никогда, никогда не забывала про его истинную натуру, таящуюся в глубине, ждущую момента, овладеть им. Он был самцом-оборотнем. Человеком, внутри которого был заперт зверь.

И он был безнадёжно сильнее неё.

Аканэ жила словно в доме с ручным тигром-людоедом. Она больше никогда и нигде не была в безопасности. Страх исподволь копился по капле, выкипая яростью, выплёскиваясь зверскими ударами по кирпичам. Да, днём властвовала она, раз за разом побивая зверя, подчиняя его, доказывая себе, что она главная, что монстр укрощён.

Ночь же... Ночь была временем хищников и оборотней. Она окончательно уверилась в этом когда пробудилась от того, что этот... самец лежал поверх неё. Уже обратившийся, уже алчущий. Она ощущала его хищный жар даже сквозь разделившее их одеяло.

Потом было зверское избиение вторженца бамбуковым мечом, она плохо плохо запомнила его оправдания, совершенно озверев от страха. Что-то насчёт Пи-чана...прим. 2

(シーンブレイク)

— Ты чё ржёшь? — спросила Сол в недоумении.

— Так, вспомнила как мы впервые встретились, — отмахнулась та. — Подумать только, я так долго страшилась остаться с тобой наедине!

Сол сначала моргала в недоумении, потом до неё дошло, и она надулась, задетая за живое. Но смех Ирис был слишком заразительным, скоро обе хохотали в голос. Ирония действительно была могучей.

— Сколько же времени мы упустили, — протянула Ирис, глядя в бездонное небо.

— Ничего, у нас теперь есть всё время на свете, — самоуверенно усмехнулась Сол. — Типа, судьба и всё такое.

— Смотри, — предостерегла Ирис. — Занесёшься, да и погибнешь по глупости. А мне потом... — она запнулась — Будет очень больно.

Была у них пара эпизодов когда Сол на волосок разминулась со смертью, применив свою запретную финальную технику. Повторения Ирис совсем не хотелось.

— Да ладно, — попыталась разогнать призрак хандры Сол. — Ты тогда Плуто попросишь, она время назад отмотает и... — Сол осеклась, увидев, что её слова произвели совсем обратный эффект.

— Не доверяю я ей, — мрачно произнесла Ирис. — Темнит всё время, недоговаривает...

(シーンブレイク)

Они совершили чудо. Они повергли Сэйлор Галаксию. И у этой победы был вкус пепла. Солнце пробилось сквозь развеивающуюся мглу, осияв Вечную Сэйлор Мун... Осияв раскинувшиеся до горизонта руины, ещё сегодня утром бывшие столицей Японии. Декоративные псевдо-ангельские крылтья на костюме Усаги выглядели словно насмешка, на лице - глубокая, неизбывная печаль.

Трупов на улицах не было. Люди, чьё звёздное семя вырвано, просто растворяются в воздухе, отправляясь в небытиё. Те немногие, кому особо не повезло, чьё уничтожение было остановлено в последний момент - те обратились в издевательские карикатуры на самих себя, в _фагов_ , чьё звёздное семя вернулось, почерневшее, не выдержавшее собственного несовершенства.

Безумные фаги бродили по опустошённой земле, уничтожая друг друга. Охотясь на немногих выживших людей. Тысячи фагов по всей Японии. Миллионы по всему миру. И лишь Усаги была способна обратить их обратно в людей. Вложив все свои силы. Одного за раз, может дюжину-другую в день.

Тьма ушла и солнце выглянуло, высветив планету, ставшую одним необъятным кладбищем. Человечество вступало в новую эпоху, и будущее было тусклым как никогда ещё в истории.

Ирис сидела, скрючившись от боли в душе, вцепившись в Сол словно в спасательный круг. Даже на слёзы не было сил. Все молчали, прибитые колоссальным масштабом беды. В мёртвой тишине откуда-то издалека доносились полные безумного веселья крики фагов.

Поэтому когда невесть откуда, словно чёрт из табакерки, нарисовалась Сэйлор Плуто - болтавшаяся неизвестно где всё это время! - и заявила, несносным своим снисходительным тоном, что пожертвует жизнью но всё исправит... Ирис отнюдь не ощутила к ней благодарности. Ирис захлестнула красная волна ярости, ей хотелось взять ту за шиворот и спросить: что ж раньше-то не вмешалась?

Так она и сделала, когда они уже стояли посреди невредимого Токио, и всё было снова правильно в мире, и сёстры были живы, и Ранмина мама жива. И к её ярости, Сецуна заявила, что понятия не имеет что вдруг случилось, и исчезла, заявив что должна проверить записи Двери пространства-времени!

Неприязнь Аканэ к ней от этого только увеличилась.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами шла по одной из людных улиц Дзюбана, вспоминая недавний разговор с Плуто. Из всей команды, лишь она одна оказалась способной если не понять, то представить, с какими невероятно сложными материями приходится иметь дело одинокой Сэйлор-воительнице.

Многомерные поля сил, головоломно сложные графы связей. Система, столь сложная, что человеческий мозг способен за раз осознать лишь малую её часть, вводя в опасное искушение построить и оперировать упрощённой моделью. Необходимость сложных, непосильных обычному смертному преобразований — лишь для того, чтобы получить воспринимаемое человеческими чувствами представление. Нет, даже ей, кое-как освоившейся с пространственной физикой и построившей действующий портал методом научного тыка - даже ей понимание времени было пока не по зубам. Да и понимала ли его до конца сама Плуто?..

Была и ещё одна вещь, полностью понять и посочувствовать которой могла одна Ами: Не так давно Сецуна сделала очень трудный выбор. Правильный выбор, но до сих пор тяготивший ту сомнениями.

Тысячелетиями стоя одиноким часовым безвременье у Двери, Плуто была вольна заглядывать в будущее, вмешиваться в прошлое - оторванной от мира, ей не приходилось заботиться о собственной нити судьбы, вплетённой в общую ткань. Но может ли выдержать человек столь чудовищный груз одиночества? И остаться при этом человеком?

Плуто свой выбор сделала, включившись в битву, приняв участие в делах мира. Сделав себя его частью. Воины в матросках обрели могучую соратницу, Плуто обрела бесценное - семью и друзей.

И потеряла девять десятых своих возможностей.

Вплетённая в полотно времени, она больше не могла свободно вглядываться в будущее. Знать слишком многое стало для неё непозволительной роскошью, это могло породить парадокс и обратить в прах всё, что было ей дорого.

Подарив команде свою силу Воина, Сецуна лишила команду союзника, способного подтасовывать для них саму судьбу.

Но, может, это и к лучшему?

«Страшно представить,» говорила Сецуна, «что кто-то может быть настолько безумен, что решится играть со Временем ради одного лишь удобства. За любые манипуляции всегда приходится платить, и цена как правило намного перевешивает извлечённую выгоду.»

Ами тогда удивилась: ведь Плуто целых два раза поступала с точностью до наоборот, первый раз - позволив им путешествовать в будущее, во второй - обратив время вспять. Кто как не загадочная воительница нижнего мира спасла большую часть населения опустошённой Галаксией Земли? И заявлять после всего подобное?

«Я всего лишь человек,» с печальной улыбкой ответила на это Сецуна. «Не в моих силах действовать всё время логично и расчётливо. Когда гибель угрожает всему, что мне дорого - я уже не могу думать о возможных последствиях или о грядущей расплате... Сам факт, что я ещё существую - уже великое чудо. Это не может не радовать, но и... страшит. Значит, кому-то ещё предстоит расплачиваться за содеянное мной?»

(シーンブレイク)

Ами встрепенулась, вырванная из воспоминаний. Похоже, где-то рядом кричали? Бегущие навстречу охваченные ужасом люди заставили сработать условный рефлекс. Нырнув в узенький проход между домами, она трансформировалась, и тут же раскрыла свой компьютер, начав сканирование прямо из укрытия. Взглянув на полученные данные, она нахмурилась: откуда такие помехи? Может быть, глушение? Она торопливо прокралась к выходу из прохода, и осторожно выглянула из-за угла. Увиденное заставило её отпрянуть, прижавшись спиной к стене, с бешено бьющимся сердцем.

Трясущийся палец вдавил кнопку общей тревоги на коммуникаторе. «Вызывает Меркури, — она отстранённо заметила в своём внезапно охрипшем голосе нотки паники. — Мне _срочно_ ·нужна поддержка! Центр торгового ряда. Нападение улитки класса кайдзю! Повторяю, гигантская улитка, сканированию не поддаётся! Она уже захватила заложников! Всё, я выхожу! Меркури отбой!»

(シーンブレイク)

27 сентября 2009. Переписано на 40percent 17 марта 2012. Отретконено напополам 30 января 2016. Переписано yf 20percent 7 марта 2016.

 **Сноски:**

 **1**  
Канонический факт: Аканэ успела заметить как Шампу бьёт её со спины. Кроме того, промывание мозгов заняло пятьдесят шесть секунд (проверено по японскому оригиналу манги и по английскому переводу). А не «пять-шесть» как заявляют некоторые кривые переводы аниме.

То есть, Шампу сначала вырубила Аканэ, а потом уже промывала. Иначе та бы за эту минуту успела оказать сопротивление.

 **2**  
Как бы ни были важны для раскрытия характера Аканэ были признаки (редкие, но явные) что она боится как бы Ранма не изнасиловал её - из анимэ они были вырезаны калёными ножницами. Тот эпизод с гипнотическими грибами где Аканэ смотрит по телевизору «тра-ля-ля» под тематическую музыку, чихает, и тут Ранма _!хватает!_ ·её? В манге она, нервно истребляя печенье, смотрела фильм, где в тот момент парень начал сдирать одежду с беспомощной девушки. Представьте её реакцию на хватание Ранмой - это же ужас похлеще вервольва вдруг полезшего из экрана в комнату!

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— OSMQEP  
— Hraefn - огромная благодарность за невероятно дельную критику.  
— Climhazard  
— Н. Кута  
— Kinematics  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (139 ляпов)


	2. Меркури против чудовища

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

Да, и чтобы не возникало вопросов почему герои(ни) ведут себя слишком по-взрослому: они уже три месяца, как закончили школу, им по 18+ лет (как будто тяжёлых боёв недостаточно для взросления). Подробнее в главе 6.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Глава вторая,  
Меркури против чудовища**

Монстр очень напоминал улитку. Если бы у таковой были был морщинистый шар плоти вместо домика уродливое лицо на переднем конце туловища и четыре осьминожьих щупальца вместо рожек, с присосками и всем полагающимся. Ещё он был в процессе раздирания автобуса напополам, сам заметно больше транспортного средства.

Не было времени анализировать глубже: в автобусе кричали дети. Металл скрипел, сминаясь в хватке щупалец, явно способных не обращать внимания на битое стекло.

Одинокая сэйлор-воительница выбежала на открытое пространство, выкрикнув вызов, чтобы отвлечь монстра:

— Стой, злое создание!

И что с того, что её голос дрожал? Гигант выронил автобус, рыча в раздражении. Так что, оно того стоило. Автобус с грохотом рухнул на землю, она отчаянно надеялась, что внутри никто не пострадал. Ей совершенно не хотелось драться с этой тварью: уровень сил - совершенно неизвестен, но, скорей всего, немаленький, учитывая размер. Невозможность сканирования обещала подлые сюрпризы.

— Ааа, наконец кто-то, достойный переваривания! — пробулькал монстр искажённым, но явно мужским голосом, уставившись на Сэйлор Меркури. Значит, разумная личность, а не тупой зверь. Что было намного хуже. Она содрогнулась под его взглядом, внезапно чувствуя себя излишне съедобной. То, как он облизнулся, душевному равновесию совершенно не помогало. — Меня уже начинали утомлять все эти безвкусные консервы. — Он указал щупальцем на вспоротый автомобиль, и она с нарастающим ужасом заметила валяющийся рядом пустой ботинок. — Они слишком быстро растворяются, видишь ли. Но вы, металюди - супергерои, девочки-волшебницы, и прочая - не такие. Помню съел одного парня, прошёл целый час пока с него хотя бы его кожа стекла...

Злодейский монолог, хорошо. Очень хорошо, подумала Меркури, пропуская пробирающую жуть его слов мимо сознания. Она решила воздержаться от применения своего тумана: нельзя, пока беспомощные люди у него под рукой. Значит, выманивать? Улиткоподобное тело не выглядело особо ловким, и вообще угрожающим, если бы не размер. Само тело, удлинённое, было размером с вагон метро: три метра в ширину и двадцать с хвостиком в длину. Сфера плоти, возвышавшаяся ближе к хвосту, была метров пяти в диаметре. Весь организм весил как четыре основных боевых танка, оценила Меркури, порядка двухсот тонн, если принять что он не был полым и имел удельную плотность плоти.

Она не была уверена, сможет ли хотя бы поранить тварь таких размеров. Кроме чистого потенциала вынести уйму урона, его плоть должна была быть в несколько раз крепче натурального, учитывая, с какой лёгкостью он игнорировал закон квадрата/куба. Супер-большие животные были все такие, укреплённые либо ки, либо магией чтобы просто иметь возможность существовать не раздавленными собственным весом.

На первый взгляд, осьминожьи щупальца были его главным и единственным оружием. Два четырёхметровых на висках, два покороче, метра по два, по бокам подбородка. Условно говоря, ибо рожа у него была как у Джаббы хатта: огромные, выпученные глаза полуприкрыты морщинистыми веками, широченный рот, и отсутствие носа. Все четыре щупальца были толстыми, у основания - вдвое шире её торса, сужающимися к концам.

В чём она была уверена - так это в его способности раздавить автобус в мокрое место, просто проползя по нему. Сканировать так и не удалось, там было какое-то маскирующее поле, из-за которого он выглядел, словно размытое пятно помех. Может, если подойти ближе?..

— Эй, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — раздражённо оборвал свой монолог монстр. — Перед кем я сейчас распинался, ужасая?.. Ну и еда пошла!

Плохо, очень плохо. Он опять косился на автобус. Забросив покуда дальнейшее планирование, Меркури метнулась ближе, играя роль банальной приманки. Когда заложники так близко а монстр настолько умён и подл - с него сталось бы убить их если бы она начала атаковать с безопасного расстояния, как она предпочла бы с великой радостью, спасибо большое.

Передняя часть вражьего тулова приподнялась над землёй, увеличивая свободу движения:

— Итак, погоня, — сухо прокомментировал монстр. — Во время которой ты доблестно выманиваешь меня подальше от этих, пресных. Что ж, давайте уважим традиции первого блюда. — Он мотнул головой, пытаясь достать её более длинными щупальцами. Она с лёгкостью уклонилась, отпрыгнув слегка назад. Он начал ползти за ней со скоростью бегущего трусцой человека - в буквальном смысле улиточья скорость для его размеров.

— Почему? — попыталась она урезонить врага. — Зачем тебе это? — Такое редко срабатывает, но часто помогает получить дополнительные факты. Особенно с такими болтливыми противниками.

— Скажем так, я гурман, — ответил он, нанося очередной размашистый удар. — И закроем эту тему.

— Значит, ради развлечения? — зло прорычала она. — Чудовище. — В отличие от того, как многие о ней думали, Ами была весьма эмоциональной девушкой. Просто она обычно скрывала эмоции из вежливости, или позволяла логике держать верх над эмоциональными порывами. Ближний бой как сейчас, однако, был в основном слишком скоротечен для логики, здесь царили рефлексы и мускульная память - спасибо Ранме и его тренировкам.

Одно щупальце пересеклось с фонарным столбом. Глухой звук вышел мясистым и металлическим одновременно, стальная труба слегка погнулась, почти вывороченная из пошедшего трещинами основания. Чтобы нанести такой урон на такой относительно невысокой скорости, щупальце должно было обладать моментом инерции свинца, а никак не плоти. Вот и подтверждение усиления, и заодно предостережение, что оно работает не совсем очевидным образом.

— Что я могу сказать? — беззаботным тоном ответил он, продолжая пытаться превратить её в мешок с костями. — Мы, демоны, все такие.

Значит, демон. Это многое объясняло. Он становился опаснее с каждой секундой, замедляя скорость ударов и начиная двигать только щупальцами, движение которых предсказать было намного труднее, чем размах неповоротливой головой. И реагировал он всё быстрее, предсказывая её движения всё лучше. Вне сомнения, всё ещё играл с ней, скрывая свою истинную силу. Она оторвалась - в основном, чтобы дать себе несколько секунд подумать.

Демон тоже остановился. Потом начал разворачиваться, язвительно заметив:

— Приманивание работает только пока ты рядом. — Он оценивающе оглядел автобус, который был едва позади его хвоста.

Проклятье! Меркури снова бросилась вперёд, сокращая дистанцию. Два щупальца привычно хлестнули, с достаточной силой, чтобы переломать ей все кости, если попадут. Становилось всё труднее играть в его игру и не пропустить удар. Любая попытка разорвать дистанцию - и он останавливался, и каждый раз медлил всё больше, прежде, чем начать двигаться снова. Она попыталась войти в состояние транса, остановив все мысли чтобы не мешали боевым рефлексам и перенаправив высшие мыслительные функции на поддержание картинки окружающего пространства. Улица становилась забитой автомобилями, что было, скорее, плохо: он швырял неё стремительными ударами, словно пустые картонные коробки, и стремился вышибить их из под ног когда она пыталась прыгать по машинам. Потом он опустил морду и начал собирать вал из автомобилей, волоча их перед собой вместо того, чтобы давить, как раньше.

— Теперь видишь? — небрежно спросил демон, составив комбо из трёх ударов, которе учло и её обманный финт и последующее уклонение, разминувшись с ней лишь на сантиметры. — Твоя судьба предрешена. Твоя же собственная доброта сковывает тебя лучше, чем я мог бы мечтать. Если убежишь - я продолжу пиршествовать пресными. Поэтому ты продолжишь манить меня пока не совершишь ту единственную ошибку. И тогда настанет время переваривания!

Сто метров от хвоста до автобуса. Придётся этому расстоянию быть достаточным, ей срочно требовалась передышка. Меркури разорвала дистанцию, отпрыгнув назад, куда щупальца не дотягивались. Теперь сформировать...

— Попалась. — Щупальце щёлкнуло ей по лбу почти нежно, лишь заставив отшатнуться, а не отправив лететь со сломанной шеей. Её визор и диадема исчезли во вспышке чуждой силы, резко сузив её сенсорные способности: драгоценный камень в диадеме служил отнюдь не для красоты, это был фокусирующий кристалл для шестого чувства, вроде искусственного третьего глаза.

Как?.. Она отпрыгнула на чистых рефлексах, уворачиваясь от второго, ещё более удлиннившегося щупальца. Естественно, он может их вытягивать!

— Да, именно так. Нервничай. Бойся. Ошибайся. — Демон ухмыльнулся. — Вот я думаю...

Бах! Бах! Бах! прогремели три выстрела. Меркури бросила взгляд через плечо и увидела двух полисменов метрах в десяти позади, или где-то в двадцати от демона. Слишком близко! И естественно, пули оказали ноль эффекта.

— Нет! Бегите! — отчаянно крикнула она. — Вы погибнете!

— Это наш долг, юная леди! — крикнул один из них, укрываясь в дверях магазина. Выпустив три оставшиеся пули, он нырнул внутрь, перезаряжать револьвер.

— Нет! — заорала она. — Это самоубийство! Девятимилимеровая пуля даже _меня_ ·не остановит, не говоря о...

Размытый росчерк движения, оглушительный грохот - и сплющенный автомобиль глубоко засел в остатках разрушенного магазинчика, там, где раньше были дверь и полисмен. Демон разминал два нижних щупальца, до того не используемых.

— Бегите! — повторила она оставшемуся полисмену, сосредотачиваясь на противнике. Выживет он или погибнет - теперь зависело только от него.

К её досаде, прогремело ещё шесть выстрелов, медленно и методично всаживая каждую пулю точно в глаз.

— А вот это уже просто невежливо, — прокомментировал демон, потирая глаза и смаргивая расплющенные пули. Он начал было ползти в сторону стрелка, но остановился. — Ещё и убегаешь. Давай тогда померимся, чьё дистанционное оружие сильнее. — И он блеванул сфокусированной струёй парящей жидкости.

Меркури увернулась от шальных капель, прыгнув в сторону. Сзади донёсся всплеск, пшик и краткий крик невыносимой боли. Она рискнула бросить взгляд за спину. Широкая полоса машин и нераспознаваемого шмпела, растворяясь, покрытая дымящейся и пузырящейся слизью. Один из нераспознаваемых предметов, мог быть и человеческим скелетом - слишком быстро рассыпался, погрузившись в лужу, проедающую себе путь сквозь мостовую.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоил её демон. — Мой желудочный сок имеет гораздо меньшую концентрацию. _Твой_ ·конец не будет столь разочаровывающе кратким.

Содрогнувшись, она заметила спасателей, бегущих доставать детей из автобуса. Так вот ради чего всё это было! Ей хотелось плакать. Эти два храбрых, самоотверженных глупца! Им достаточно было дать ей выполнять _её_ ·работу, вместо того, чтобы купить едва ли несколько секунд ценой собственных жизней.

Меркури оказалась перед сложным выбором. Задача выманивания демона дальше была, она теперь была уверена, за пределами её возможностей. Если попытается сблизиться ещё раз - будет гарантированно поймана. Но спасатели двигались мучительно медленно. И автобус был в досягаемости его блевательного оружия.

— Вижу, что ты думаешь, — предупредил демон. — Не испробовать ли собственные дистанционные техники? Я бы не советовал. Если начнём перестрелку и я попаду - то лишусь изысканного блюда. Было бы очень обидно.

— Я, всё же, попытаюсь, — холодно ответила она, готовясь уворачиваться одновременно с запуском собственной техники. — Шайн аква иллюжен.

Накладывать заклинание, уходя кульбитом в сторону, было трудно, но возможно. Не труднее, чем делать это без вербальной компоненты.

В плюс было то, что она осталась жива, не став частью едкой лужи, шипящей широкой полосой от того, места, где она стояла, до того, с которого увернулась повторно. Хитрый, мерзавец. Упредил её движение несмотря на то, что она прыгнула лишь когда слизь уже летела. Он просто перенацелился посреди блевка. Ситуация - хуже некуда, уворачиваться от струи на порядок сложнее, чем от одиночных зарядов. От струи, предугадывающей твои движения и способной загнать тебя в угол как самой струёй, так и полосами смертельных ловушек, оставляемыми ей в месте попадания? Просто-напросто невозможно. Доступная для перемещений область уже уменьшилась, и любой дистанционный обмен гарантированно приводил к безвыходной ситуации.

В минус было то, что её ослабленное заклинание не оказало вообще никакого эффекта. О нет, морду-то демону залепило, покрыв льдом вместе с щупальцами, но вот то, как лёд осыпался за пару секунд не оставив и следа, вгоняло в отчаяние.

Пора вытаскивать туз из рукава, решила Меркури. Да и выбора-то другого не было: демон уже начинал оборачиваться.

— Сябон спрей! — туман волной раскатился от неё, затопляя улицу, заставляя мир выцвести, а звуки - стать приглушёнными.

По крайней мере, для неё. Для любого другого, кроме прямо помеченных союзников, туман был непроницаем, звуки глушились полностью, большинство демонов теряли шестое чувство и им начинала мерещиться всякая чушь. Рои же слабых демонических тварей просто дохли. Но истинная прелесть этой техники была в том, что слепящий компонент отлично работал и на тварях с сопротивляемостью магии. Непрямое воздействие во всей его красе.

К счастью, на этого тоже подействовало.

— Ну, так нечестно, — надулся демон. — Тебе полагается познать страх, потом отчаяние, потом боль моего желудочного сока, потом - окончательное ужасное осознание того, что я пожираю и твою душу. А не скрыться от меня, да ещё успешно. — Он попытялся поворачиваться туда-сюда, вглядываясь сквозь туман. — Вообще ничего не вижу... Какой хитрый трюк! — Он вытянул свои более длинные щупальца, коснувшись стен. — Но, как видишь, улица - узкая. Мне _не обязательно_ ·видеть! — Он снова начал двигаться. К счастью, к ней, а не к автобусу. Она была совершенно не против пятиться от него, невидимая. Улица становилась свободнее, отсюда большинству водителей удалось уехать и машины оставались только припаркованные, либо разбитые до неподвижности.

— Эта игра в прятки начинает утомлять, — раздражённо сказал демон сорок метров спустя. — За это, узри мою истинную форму.

Истинную форму? Меркури напряглась. Спасатели всё ещё вытаскивали детей из автобуса! Демон отлично ориентировался наощупь, он с относительной лёгкостью мог угадать местоположение заложников. Что он собирался делать? Стрелять в них из своего хвоста? Вырастить больше щупалец? Взмыть в небо?

То, что случилось дальше, оказалось ещё хуже. Шар плоти, сидевший сверху на длинном теле, запульсировал, забился - и лопнул с мокрым звуком, растёкшись цунами блестящих, пульсирующих, извивающихся червеподобных форм. Словно титаническая груда вывалившихся внутренностей. Тяжеловесно разливаясь, эта масса раздавила витрины и хлынула внутрь зданий. Гладкие, пульсирующие отростки оборачивались вокруг колонн и выбитых рам. Там, где зацеплялся один, по нему всползали многие. Прошли лишь секунды, а улицу уже затопляло!

Меркури попятилась, отшатнувшись, выведенная из равновесия в больше, чем одном смысле. Насколько быстро эта масса может распространяться? На какое расстояние он способен распространить её? Не покрыты ли эти штуки контактным ядом, как щупальца медузы? Это ограниченные по длине щупальца, или независимые черви, не ограниченные ничем? Что, если в этих зданиях остались люди?

На последние два вопроса, к несчастью, ответ последовал скоро. Изнутри зданий донеслись крики ужаса, и копошащаяся масса изменила в некоторых местах своё течение, оттягиваясь назад. Скоро показались четверо сопротивляющихся людей, волочимых - как она теперь видела - роем блестящих червей. Слепо шаря и сокращаясь, цепляясь друг за друга, эти части целого, тем не менее были ведомы единой волей, передавая добычу по цепочке гораздо быстрее, чем двигались сами черви.

— Этот туман совершенно не мешает добывать пресные припасы, — прокомментировал демон, наклоняясь и щурясь сквозь туман, чтобы рассмотреть добычу в упор. Улов состоял из двух непримечательных офисных работников, молодой женщины и мальчика лет десяти. — Неплохо, я бы сказал, — заключил он, облизываясь — Этот вот малость тощий, но...

— Шайн аква иллюжен!

Струя воды ударила по червям вокруг мальчика словно хлыст, заморозив их намертво. Меркури испытала искреннюю радость, видя, что эти твари оказались вполне уязвимы для её магии, в отличие от основного тела.

Ответная струя разъярённой блевотины ушла мимо, поскольку она бросилась вперёд, довершить начатое, а не прочь от врага. Перепрыгнув через ширящийся покров копошащегося, Меркури приземлилась точно на замороженный пятачок. Один рассчитанный пинок - и промёрзшие черви рассыпались - и она уносилось прочь, унося спасённого ребёнка.

— Держите, — она вручила мальчика полицейским, стоящим в оцеплении, напугав их неожиданным появлением из тумана. — Пожалуйста, передайте спасателям на другой стороне следующее: поспешите, он наводняет улицу червями! — Она развернулась уйти.

— Постойте! — окликнул её полисмен постарше. — Там было двое моих подчинённых, что с этими твердолобыми?

— Погибли, милосердно быстро, — ответила она. — Берегитесь, демон очень умён! Пули в глаз не оказывают эффекта. Укрытия бесполезны, он способен пробить любую из здешних стен, бросая автомобили и пуская массивные струи кислоты. Простите, мне ещё трёх заложников спасать! — Она кинулась обратно в туман.

Невзирая на смерти, невзирая на потери, Меркури обрела уверенность: Эту тварь можно бить, её можно победить!

То, что она нашла, однако, заставило кровь застыть в её жилах: пойманных осталось только двое, мужчина и женщина. Мужчина кричал: «Помогите! Помогите, кто-нибудь! Оно собирается пожрать нас!»

От второго мужчины остались лишь обрывки одежды, да ботинок, подпрыгивающий на копошащемся месиве. Она была промедлила! Эта смерть была на её совести! Он что, поглощал их этими штуками? Надо было освобждать их _немедленно_! Обычная техника не пойдёт, надо самую мощную, чтобы спасти обоих одновременно.

— Меркури аква...

Струя блевотины на этот раз была убийственно точной. Она еле увернулась. Но как?..

Времени думать не было. Меркури пришлось прыгать второй раз, сразу после приземления. Она отметила мимоходом, что и второй выстел не произвёл шипящего звука кислоты, проедающей асфальт. Только расплескался с мокрым чвяком. Второй раз она приземлилась тихо, как могла. Демон не атаковал. Он замер склонив голову набок, и даже трясина червей замедлила копошение.

Неужели обнаружил на слух? Меркури пригнулась, готовая уйти перекатом, стараясь унять колотящееся сердце. Туман глушил звуки, крики и всхлипывания захваченных людей доносились как сквозь вату. Это было нормально. И на этом фоне резко и отчётливо доносилось слюпанье копошащихся кишко-червей, что уже было ненормально.

Он научился противодействовать глушащей природе тумана? Может, и видел её тоже, и только притворялся? Меркури замерла, не рискуя отвлечься даже на долю секунды.

Демон хмыкнул, и потянулся к пойманным людям одним из своих осминожьих щупалец, тем самым предоставив Меркури просто кладезь информации. Во первых, любые звуки доносились отчётливо, и наверняка в обе стороны. Во вторых, он был по прежнему слеп. В третьих, он чувствовал своими червями всё, к чему они прикасались. В четвёртых... Ничего он ими не поглощал, это была просто ловчая сеть.

Меркури зло улыбнулась, перечисляя стоящие задачи: Подтвердить, что отслеживает её на звук. Разработать тактику борьбы. Спасти заложников. Продержаться до прибытия подкрепления, попутно собрав достаточно информации, чтобы по прибытии соратниц сразу можно было уничтожить мерзавца.

Она пригнулась и заняла низкий старт, повернувшись к врагу правым боком. Если лишь услышит - выстрелит по её нынешней позиции. Если ещё и увидит - возьмёт упреждение в ту сторону, куда она демонстративно нацелилась бежать. Краем глаза она заметила, как по улице слева от неё - там куда попали два последних выстрела - расползается пятно червей. Меркури была уже частично отрезана. Ловко, но это ему не поможет. Она была уверена в своих силах.

Сглотнув сухость в горле, нарочито громко топнула ногой и выкрикнула: — Тебе это не пройдёт, мерзавец! — и напряглась до предела, ловя хоть малейший признак движения со стороны демона.

Серый слизнеобразный силуэт слюпнул, содрогаясь, откидывая морду назад - явно готовил особо мощную атаку. Меркури сделала отчаянный, неудобный из её положения кувырок назад. Ну, куда он прицелится?

Серый слизнеобразный силуэт издал хлюпающий звук, вздымаясь и содрогаясь, явно готовясь выпустить что-то изо всех сил. Меркури выполнила отчаянный, неловкий из этой позиции кувырок назад. Ну, куда нацелится?

Он выблевнул могучую дугу своих блестящих червей, капитально промазав. Сначала она торжествовала: он подтвердил её теорию, выстрелив точно по её изначальной позиции. Потом с растущей тревогой увидела, что струя всё не прекращается! Поток ударил в ту стену, что перед ней, далеко слева, и отрикошетил неестественным образом, расплёскиваясь вширь поперёк улицы! Червей выплеснулось достаточно, чтобы покрыть всю ширину улицы на сотню метров вдоль. Покрытие, конечно, было жиденьким - не то, что метровый слой вокруг врага. Но Меркури отлично осознавала их сенсорное предназначение. Черви извивались, перечёркивая идею прокрасться, перешагивая через них. Она оказалась окружена, отрезанная на маленьком островке чистой мостовой. Если только не заберётся на крыши: здесь не было промежутков между зданиями. А пробираться сквозь здания было бы чистой погибелью, там достанет бы тупиков и запертых дверей, достаточно прочных, чтобы замедлить даже её, с её сверхчеловеческой силой.

А он всё хлестал своей струёй!

Она развернулась, начала красться к правой стене, когда демон внезапно перенёс прицел, заливая её запланированный путь отхода!

Меркури замерла на месте, пошатнувшись от продравшего по спине холода, когда редкие черви из резко, к счастью, перенесённой струи посыпались прямо вокруг неё. Кажется, волосы встали дыбом а дыхание перехватило когда один обвился вокруг её лодыжки, ощущаясь так отчётливо, словно там не было сапога.

Конец?..

К её безмерному облегчению, червь отмотался и уполз прежде, чем демон, наконец, прекратил блевать. У него, вероятно, был предел тому, сколько он был способен ощутить в то время, как уйма червей ещё билась о стену и сыпалась вниз. Ещё одна слабость в копилку знаний. Но теперь она была по настоящему окружена, крошечный пятачок чистого пространства смыкался: черви хаотически ползали.

Меркури сделала отчаянный прыжок вверх и повисла, ухватившись свободной рукой за рекламную вывеску на фонарном столбе. Через мгновения копошащаяся масса сомкнулась в пяти метрах под ногами.

Безжалостно задавив вздох облегчения, она заметила, что её левая ступня босая. От сапога остался лишь раструб, кончающийся на том месте, которого коснулся червь. Край купился синим дымком, мерцая и закручиваясь ненатуральным образом, что свидетельствовало о каком-то странном нарушении магии. Ещё и это?！

— Куда она делась? — пробормотал демон, к счастью, пока отвлёкшийся от заложников. — На крыши? — Он выпустил короткий блевок, окатив верхние этажи и, предположительно, крыши. — Нету. И всё же это туманное заклинание держится. Не стоит ли ускорить её возвращение?

Меркури c досадой отказалась от идеи достать компьютер и попытаться просканировать аномалию. Она проклинала себя за то, что не настроила горячую клавишу для бесшумного режима. Один случайный бип - и ей конец. Или хватило бы и звука нажимаемых клавиш? Сэйлор-воительница остро ощущала уязвимость своей позиции: наверх, на фонарь, не запрыгнешь - силы в руках недостаточно. Прыгать, толкнувшись ногами от столба, рискованно: она не настолько ловкая. А внизу копошилось, мокро хлюпая, и уже ползло вверх по столбу.

Демон, тем временем, протянул щупальце и поднял одного из заложников, лысеющего офисного работника средних лет:

— Похоже, ваша так называемая защитница сбежала, — издевательски сообщил он мужчине. — Пора сказать «Ааааа»

Затем, он, шокировав Меркури, начал сдирать с мужчины одежду. Она покраснела было, но потом ужасное понимание холодом окатило её : он сейчас умрёт! Мужчина тоже это понял, начал брыкаться и выкрикивать плохо продуманные угрозы, что-то о связях в полиции. Голос его был визгливым от страха.

Меркури беспомощно смотрела, как враг распахнул своё хайло широко, шире, ещё шире, болтая обнажённого мужчину над зияющим отверстием, в которое пролез бы микроавтобус.

— И понеслась, — пробулькал демон, отпуская жертву. Пасть захлопнулась, отрезав крик ужаса. Едва заметная выпуклость прокатилась по приподнятой части улитьего тела - и всё.

Раз - и всё кончено.

Потом он поднял последнюю жертву, молодую женщину с чёрными волосами до плеч, и начал сдирать с неё деловой костюм. Не видев, но слышав, что стало с предыдущей жертвой, она подвывала от ужаса.

Меркури хотелось закричать от бессилия. Она отчаянно искала выход - и не находила. Единственный шанс оторваться и перейти к бою на эффективной дистанции - спрыгнуть прямо в кишащую массу, поставив всё на свою способность отпрыгнуть прочь прежде, чем черви отреагируют. Это единственный шанс, и для неё, и для оставшейся... заложницы. Если успеет оттолкнуться, улететь дальше по улице - сможет сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но если же нет... Она плавно, осторожно повернула голову, больше всего опасаясь, что вывеска скрипнет под её пальцами. Обошлось. Оглядела улицу, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую деталь. Спрыгивать придётся плавно, бережно, чтобы не выдать себя шорохом. Следовательно, развернуться до приземления невозможно, придётся это делать в первом прыжке. Надо суметь попасть на крышу одной из машин, островками вовышающихся над массой червей. Меркури попыталась в уме просчитать весь прыжок, понимая, что неизвестная упругость и реакция червей делают это занятие бесполезным, но всё оттягивая время, бессильная перейти к действию.

Женщина уже была нагой. Демон держал её одним щупальцем за талию, разглядывая критически, поворачивая так и этак.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — со страхом взмолилась она, вцепившись руками в щупальце. — Я сделаю что угодно! Что угодно, только не глотайте меня, молю вас... — Она всхлипнула.

— Что угодно?.. — Он на секунду замер, хмурясь непонимающе. — Ах, _это_. Не интересно, — безразлично ответил он. Потом его опять понесло: — Почему все считают пеня каким-то порно фетишем? — Он жестикулировал щупальцем с зажатой в нём женщиной, не замечая, что грубо мотает её. — Только оттого, что у меня _нет_ ·идиотской привычки потреблять еду вместе с упаковкой? Пфе. Я больше не человек. Я - нечто, намного большее! Мне плевать на это ваше дурацкое спаривание. Мне просто, — Он поднёс добычу к лицу, держа ровно, — не нравится вкус одежды. Кроме того, — Он облизнулся, заставив женщину содрогнуться от ужаса, — во всех этих современных тканях полно пластика. Они просто оседают, накапливаясь. Я не горю желанием отхаркивать комки нейлона, словно кот какой-нибудь. Ну, поехали! — Он широко разинул пасть, протянув блестящий язык. Женщина всхлипнула. Закрыл пасть, помедлил секунду, и счёл нужным пояснить: — Просто для информации: я не жую. Почему, спросите? Ну конечно же, чтобы дать еде скончаться подобающе медленно, полностью познакомившись с моим желудочным соком и разжижающими плоть энзимами! — И он начал медленно, мучительно медленно, открывать пасть обратно.

Меркури сама не поняла, когда успела разжать пальцы. Только она уже плыла вниз, мучительно медленно, словно тонула в сиропе. Сердце билось тягуче медленно. Медлительный удар, долгая-долгая пауза... Снова удар... Моё сознание ускорилось, поняла она. Организм переключился в режим отчаянной схватки за жизнь... А пусковым фактором послужил страх перед тварями внизу. Она попыталась справиться с медленно нарастающим страхом - пока ещё не угрожавшим самоконтролю, но уже мешавшим трезво анализировать ситуацию. Давай, ты же закалённый воин, ты уже видела и пережила столько, что иной поседеет!

Попытка одёрнуть себя жалко провалилась. Этот страх был иррациональным, глубинным. Страх травоядного перед хищником. Масса червей под ногами казалась страшнее зияющей бездны.

Меркури стиснула зубы, и попыталась оседлать волну страха. Заставить работать на себя, подчинить поставленной цели. Её ступни наконец коснулись мягкой, податливой массы, начала приседать, пружиня босыми ногами, гася инерцию, стараясь вложить все силы, весь адреналин, в мышцы ног, успеть оттолкнуться прежде, чем черви захлестнут её. Время совсем замедлилось, ползя со скоростью улитки. Черви начали изгибаться, напрягаясь и перекатываясь, становясь жёстче. А сила инерции всё продолжала давить и давить, вдавливая её всё глубже в податливую массу.

Она встретилась глазами с женщиной: та отвернулась, не в силах смотреть на разевающуюся пасть. Она не могла её видеть сквозь туман, не знала, что спасение близко - и в то же время так далеко. В её глазах стояло отчаяние жизни, обрывающейся слишком рано. Была ли она красивой - кто мог сказать, когда лицо искажено такой гримасой. Но у неё были ухоженные волосы и спортивное тело, и рна наверняка усердно училась и работала, готовясь к счастливому будущему, как трудилась до этого мать, растившая её.

И всё это должно было стать питательными веществами для какого-то самозваного потустороннего чудища.

Меркури ощутила, как в её душе, сминая страх, вздымается священная ярость. Непокорные эмоции сцепились бурлящим клубком, угрожая хлынуть через край, опрокинуть и унести рассудочную часть её разума. Ты за всё заплатишь, мысленно пообещала она демону, прожигая его взглядом. Вот погоди, только уйду на дистанцию, где _я_ ·буду контролировать ход сражения!

Хайло раскрывалось всё шире. Черви под босыми ступнями перекатывались всё активнее. Она чуть не зарычала, посылая всю безысходную ярость в и без того напряжённые до предела ноги.

Ощущение юбочки, снова коснувшейся её бёдер, резко вернуло Меркури к реальности, заставив осознать, что уже давно распрямляется, ускоряясь вверх и назад. На неё не давила сила тяжести, это всё это время была инерция.

«Я сражаюсь не так,» хлестнула себя мыслью, словно плетью, Меркури. «Лететь вперёд, оседлав волну эмоций - это удел других. Бесшабашный напор Уранус, грозный гнев Юпитер и Ирис, жгучая самоуверенность Сол, всеобъемлюще-чистая любовь Мун... Это не мой путь. _Моё_ ·оружие - это мой разум!»

Она спешно попыталась оценить ситуацию. Первое, что заметила - ускорялась она скорее вверх, чем назад. Прыжок выходил совсем не таким, как она изначально рассчитывала, ломая весь первоначальный план. «Ну что же, придётся импровизировать, используя что есть» Прыжок уводил её на середину улицы, в сторону от любых машин-островков. Ни изменить уже его направление, ни развернуться, как хотела. Она сосредоточилась пытаясь оценить, куда приземлится. Ничего хорошего, но...

И тут замедление, наконец-то, кончилось.

Тело Меркури распрямилось, словно стальная пружина, зашвырнув её в небо. Черви по всей улице как взбесились, вздыбливаясь и хлеща по воздуху. Демон насторожился, готовясь блевануть наугад, но ей уже было не до того, она достигла верхней точки дуги, и совсем рядом пролетала рекламная растяжка, и надо было ухватиться, поймать, и она вывернулась, отчаянно извиваясь, и вцепилась, чуть не содрав себе пальцы, и, кажется, заработав растяжение из неловкой позиции...

Меркури мотнулась вокруг растяжки словно гимнаст на перекладине, под конец сорвавшись-таки, но переведя остаток своего горизонтального импульса в вертикальный. И только тогда, медленно кувыркаясь дальше вверх, осознала: растяжка-то была на уровне _пятого этажа_!

Удивление невообразимой высоте, на которую её зашвырнула гремучая смесь адреналина с напряжением воли, заняло лишь долю секунды. Меркури уже теряла момент, приближаясь к высшей точке новой дуги, а демон лишь начинал свой блевок, но он не угадал, целясь понизу. Забытая жертва моталась в левом щупальце, так и не съеденная.

Позиция была идеальной - куда лучше, чем позволил бы её изначальный план с отчаянным рывком по крышам машин. Там бы её обязательно достало: демон стремительно совершенствовал тактику, черви уже оплели все автомобили пульсирующими коконами.

Увы для него, она сейчас парила высоко над улицей, выше клубов тумана, а враг раскрылся, не догадываясь о её местоположении. У неё же было в запасе больше полутора свободных секунд - невероятная роскошь в бою.

Сосредоточившись, Меркури начала вызывать свою силу, могучий поток ледяной, кристально-чистой воды хлынул, повинуясь её воле, набирая разбег, готовясь вырваться в физическую реальность. Чувство, как всегда, было такое, словно она играла на арфе.

— Меркури...

Она уже падала, и, кажется, демон ругался, услыхав её крик, но ей было не до того: всё внимание уходило на вихрившийся вокруг кокон водяных струй. Надо было придать ему порядок и цель, вести и направлять его, чтобы получить в точности задуманный результат.

— ..Аква...

Прошла целая секунда прежде чем ей удалось сплести податливое заклинание в нужную форму. И ещё почти полсекунды чтобы проверить и перепроверить, довести исполнение до совершенства.

— ..Рапсоди!прим. 1

И уже над самой землёй, пронзая последний слой истаивающего тумана, фигурка Меркури взорвалась струями воды. Бессчётными постороннему глазу, известными наперечёт ей самой, до самого последнего извива.

Змеящиеся струи хлестнули по мостовой, сливаясь в единый поток, плеснувший на стены домов - и тут же заледеневший, превращая улицу в идеальный каток, в толще которого замерли черви. Плеснула стеной вверх, отражая выблёвываемый поток червей обратно демону в морду, под небольшим углом чуть левее центра. Он отмахнулся, подавившись, как и планировалось, и при этом махнул щупальцем с заложницей. Которое тут же было охвачено большой глыбой льда на половине длины. К счастью, план сработал, и демон упустил жертву. Второе чудо - та сумела худо-бедно сгруппироваться, падая на лёд с высоты метров пяти, и, кажется, даже ничего не сломала.

А ещё долю секунды спустя наступила расплата. Вложив в заклинание весь запас времени, без остатка, Меркури просто не успела сгруппироваться и приземлиться как следует. И с треском навернулась об лёд, навзничь, с высоты пятого этажа.

Оглушённая, она беспомощно скользила по льду - к счастью, прочь от врага - пока не ударилась во что-то мягкое, словно в пустую картонную коробку. Борт примёрзшей к улице машины оказался не ровней её голове, понеся внушительнейшую вмятину.

Меркури обессиленно обмякла и лежала на спине много блаженных секунд, глядя в синее небо, пока демон изощрялся в самых грязных ругательствах, пытаясь освободить примороженное щупальце.

Обнажённая женщина подхромала к ней, зажимая одной рукой сломанный нос:

— Ты в порядке? — озабоченно спросила она, гундося. Кроме сломанного носа и ушибленного колена, на ней не было следов повреждений, кроме засосов от присосок вокруг талии. — Спасибо тебе огромное! — она попыталась помочь Меркури подняться.

— Нет-нет, я сама! — Сэйлор-воительница с натугой села, призывая свой визор обратно чтобы оценить полученные повреждения. Растяжения, ссадины, ушибы, лёгкое сотрясение мозга, травмированные позвоночные диски, кровоизлияние в мозг... Ничего угрожающего, или даже серьёзно влияющего на боеспособность, Минут на пять хорошего отдыха. В который раз стало не по себе от навязчивого сомнения, а человек-ли она ещё? Отмахнулась: не время.

Меркури с натугой поднялась на ноги, женщина помогла ей удержать равновесие. Знать рассудком, что ранения не критичны, и ощущать их - совершенно разные вещи.

— Залезайте, — прохрипела Меркури, наклоняяь. — Отнесу вас в безопасное место.

— Но вы ре избиты! — озабоченно возразила женщина.

— Избитый сверхчеловек, — поправила Меркури. — Ваш эквивалентный вес для меня - лишь несколько килограмм. И мы всё ещё в досягаемости его техник. Скорее!

Это её убедило. Женщина вскарабкалась на спину Меркури, и сэйло-воительница резво похромала прочь от врага, оставив трусцу, а тем более - прыжки на самый крайний случай. Демон был уже в двух сотнях метров позади, дальше, чем он _вероятно_ ·был способен блевать. Но лёд всё тянулся, сковывая червей - свидетельство того, как далеко они способны расползтись сами по себе. И того, насколько большую площадь она смогла покрыть. Меркури почувствовала гордость. Улица была такой и в другом направлении, вокруг врага и позади него, до самого разбитого автобуса, из которого, к счастью, успели эвакуировать всех детей прежде, чем червиный потоп достал дотуда.

— Я Накахара Юки, — представилась спасённая, всё ещё зажимая нос чтобы поменьше закапывать кровью спасительницу. — Я... Я... Спасибо вам! — Она содрогнулась, её всхлип больше похож на хлюп сворачивающейся крови. По мере того, как демон оставался позади, яростная сосредоточенность выживания покидала её, оставляя позади травмированного гражданского. — Если бы... Просто спасибо!

— Рада, что смогла спасти вас, — с улыбкой ответила избитая сэйлор-воительница. — Сэйлор Меркури к вашим услугам. — Им навстречу бежали полицейские, решившиеся ступить на магический лёд с червями в толще оного. — Всё уже позади. Скоро прибудут остальные, и...

— ЕДА ДОЛЖНА ЗНАТЬ СВОЁ МЕСТО‼！ — прогремел демон, вздыбливаясь, высясь зловеще, его разгневанный лик - на высоте третьего этажа. — ЧТОБЫ НЕ СМЕЛИ МНЕ! — Он начал откидываться назад, дальше и дальше, его тело вздувалось, пульсируя и содрогаясь, готовя удар просто легендарной силы.

— Бежим! — крикнула Меркури, пытаясь разогнаться.

Демон БЛЕВАНУЛ, парящая струя из его рта невероятно быстро покрыла разделяющие их две сотни метров. Меркури ждала, что её раздавит, размажет по земле низвергающейся на огромной скорости массой, но та взорвалась на уровне крыш, окатив всё вокруг дождём горячей слизи. Это не была кислота, как Меркури испугалась на одно тошнотворное мгновение, просто исходящая паром, словно кипяток, вонючая слизь.

Горячая слизь, которая начала растворять её униформу в дымных струйках и завихрениях искажённой магии, закончив свою работу за две секунды! Магический лёд под ногами перенёс этот душ не лучше. Меркури продолжала бежать, раня босые ноги о его иззубренную, крошащуюся поверхность, напряжением воли сопротивляясь страшной неправильности искажённой магии. Её сэйлор-кристал продолжал упорно висеть перед грудью даже когда остальная униформа уже исчезла.

Потом он не выдержал, рассеявшись снежинками голубого света. Более не приглушаемая магией, боль от повреждений стала мучительно острой - и обнажённая Ами рухнула в массу оттаивающих червей, не в силах удержать вес Юки.

Черви начали скручивать её избитое, болящее тело в узел. Ами ощутила слепящую боль - и потом ничего.

(シーンブレイク)

2009 - 31 января 2016.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
I'm a Humanitarian  
Evil Is Visceral  
Eaten Alive

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— OSMQEP  
— пользователям Orphus (73 ляпов)


	3. Последний рубеж Плуто

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Глава третья,  
Последний рубеж Плуто.**

 _(полчаса назад)_

Плуто нахмурилась, в который раз перенастраивая Дверь пространства-времени. Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что она ищет. У неё не было ни одной догадки, что же подняло её сегодня в такую рань, заставляя раз за разом прочёсывать поток времени. Всё было спокойно... Слишком спокойно. У неё не проходило чувство, что это лишь затишье перед бурей.

В конце концов, нет другой планеты где жизнь цвела бы с такой силой. Нет другой планеты, с такой силой притягивавшей бы из тёмной бездны космоса такое, одно знание о котором способно ввергнуть человека в безумие.

Чем ярче свет, тем гуще тени.

Всё началось на заре Вселенной, когда из Первобытного Хаоса родились первые семена жизни. Эфемерные, противоречащие собственному существованию неоднородности в потоке энтропии, они питались тем, что должно было бы их развеять, источив и сметя в небытиё. Но новорожденная жизнь упорно не сдававлась, усложняясь, используя энергию самого потока чтобы идти против него словно парусник, идущий галсами против ветра.

Хаос рано или поздно смёл бы Жизнь, если бы не превращение, произошедшее с некоторыми из эфемерных структур. Закручиваясь под давлением энтропии туже и туже, они обретали твёрдость алмаза. Так родились Звёздные Семена, провозвестники Сэйлор Эры. Рассекая поток Хаоса, они прикрывали своих меньших собратьев, позволяя тем плодиться и крепнуть под своим покровом. Не имея для воплощения ничего крупнее бактерии, Семена сначала проявлялись как сверхъестественные аномалии. Иногда это была необъяснимая флюктуация, порождавшая пузырь космоса с иными, пригодными для процветания жизни свойствами. Иногда это была планета, умудрявшаяся сохранять правильную орбиту вопреки всем возмущающим факторам, отражая любые вредоносные лучи своим могучим магнитным полем. Иногда это была невероятно удачная мутация, дававшая качественный скачок эволюции...

Короче говоря, это была магия в её чистой, первородной форме. Воля к жизни, ещё не обладающая сознанием, но уже встающая наперекор неумолимым законам природы... И заставляющая их прогнуться.

С вступление вселенной в эру разумной жизни, Звёздные Семена обрели материальные воплощения в рядах разумных рас, народившихся под их защитой. Полубоги и герои, способные голыми руками побороть угрожавших их планетам чудовищ хаоса - изначально разрозненные, они скоро осознали свою способность путешествовать быстрее света, объединив обитаемые миры Галактики в слабо связанную, но единую сеть. Всего эпоху спустя был сделан первый шаг навстречу неизбежному падению: создание института Сэйлор Воинов, заменившего слепую судьбу осознанным выбором. Полубоги-защитники больше не рождались натуральным образом, а выбирались из рядов героев, достойных принять в свою душу силу планетарного кристалла. Тем самым, течение судьбы было изменено навсегда. Серенити Серебряная с Терры, одна из первых, самых могучих, Сэйлор-воинов, провидела, чем может аукнуться подобная вольность. Но ни она, ни другие оказались не в силах отступить, хоть на шаг - ибо каждый шаг к свету уносил столько страданий, вытаскивал подзащитных из такой бездны горя и страдания, что пойти на попятный было не в человеческих силах. И они отталкивали, отклоняли Хаос прочь от своих планет, пока его сопротивление не достигло невозможного уровня. И в конце концов Хаос взял-таки своё, прокатившись по галактике сокрушительной волной. Пали светлые королевства, не миновала чаша сия и Серебряный Миллениум Серенити. Наступила тёмная эра. Отброшенные в каменный век, разумные расы - те немногие, кто уцелел - начали медленный, полный боли и страданий подъём обратно к звёздам.

Рано ли, поздно ли, а Звёздные Семена нашли себе новые аватары, или возродили старые. Эра Сэйлор Воинов потихоньку возвращалась в Галактику, аватары снова стояли против порождений хаоса, сражаясь в битве, которая не может быть выиграна, которая может только длиться. Ибо сражались они с самим естеством вселенной, зубами вырывая у неё право на жизнь для себя, и тех, кто им дорог.

Самым ярким, самоотверженным и глупым был подвиг Сэйлор Галаксии, сильнейшей из сэйлор-воинов. Попытавшись запечатать весь хаос галактики внутри себя, попытавшись в одиночку побороть то, что побороть невозможно, она подарила тысячам разумных рас возможность расцвести невозбранно, в мире и безопасности... Только для того, чтобы выкосить их собственной рукой, когда хаос взял-таки верх, победив её изнутри.

Лишь упорство Сэйлор Сол и всепобеждающая доброта Сэйлор Мун позволили остановить гибель на последнем краю, не дав Галаксии уничтожить Землю - последнюю живую планету, остававшуюся в галактике. Пережитое тогда наложило свой отпечаток, не позволив ни одной из защитниц Солнечной системы остаться прежними.

Вопреки всей логике Плуто надеялась, что не потревожила Космическое равновесие когда нарушила все табу, спасая миллиарды жизней. В который раз мучительно сомневаясь, не должна ли была довериться Принцессе, дождаться пока та совершит чудо?.. Но нет. Та была ещё не готова. В ней ещё не было той безграничной силы, что нет-нет да и проглядывала в Нео-Серенити. Сегодняшняя Усаги... Она была словно незавершённой. Даже в своей высшей, чудом тогда достигнутой форме Вечной Сэйлор Мун, она не смогла устоять против Галаксии. И лишь отчаянные усилия Сол, связавшей неодолимо могучую противницу боем, позволили Мун приблизиться... И очистить ту от овладевшего ей хаоса.

Галаксия была давно и необратимо мертва, с благодарной улыбкой обратившись в прах когда Сэйлор Мун очистила её. И всё же сомнение грызло. У Плуто оставалось ощущение, что всё должно было пойти совсем иначе. Что все они должны были погибнуть, а Серенити - победить в одиночку, достигнув следующей, высшей своей формы. Но смутные сомнения это одно, а миллиарды загубленных жизней - совсем иное. Их было не спасти иначе, чем обернув время вспять. Принцессе Серенити не подобало восходить на престол планеты, превращённой в одно большое кладбище.

Космическое равновесие... Эта слепая, непрощающая сила стояла на страже основ бытия, не давая ему пойти вразнос. Увы, закон сохранения, который Плуто не ведая того затронула, относился не к массе или энергии, но к области таких могущественных но неощутимых вещей как судьба и предназначение. И судьба всго мира сейчас приближалась к точке разрыва.

Сейчас, в этот самый момент, будущее было гладко как зеркало. Ни малейшей ряби, ни следа посторонних воздействий.

И всё же её интуиция просто кричала об опасности. Накопленный за тысячелетия опыт подсказывал что-то. Понять бы, что именно.

(シーンブレイク)

Невидимая для неё, необнаружимая никакими известными науке и магии средствами, плыла в глубинах неизведанных измерений исполинская глыба замороженного времени. Последний памятник цивилизации настолько беспечной, что играла со временем, считая его лишь очередной технологией, дешёвым строительным материалом для своей мечты. Эта цивилизация никогда не существовала, стёртая из бытия собственным творением, послушно исполнившим ошибочную команду. И всё же, само творение уцелело, продолжая следовать инструкциям, которых никогда ни от кого не получало. Существовать. Расширяться. Стабилизировать мир. Защищать от вмешательств в прошлое. И невероятная машина, сплетённая из нитей судьбы, продолжала бороться с механическим упорством, не ведая, что задача её невыполнима, а существование её невозможно. Этого просто не было в программе. И она выжила, впитав в всё пространство и время, до которых могла дотянуться, поглотив бессчётное множество населённых миров. Она не была злой. Она не была агрессивной. Она даже не обладала сознанием. Это была очень простая и надёжная машина, следующая очень простой программе.

Машина, часть цепей которой многие создания сумели взломать, используя её мощь в своих целях - если только не были настолько глупы, чтобы попытаться захватить контроль над ней всей: защитный парадокс-контур стирал даже память о подобных глупцах со страниц времени. Ядро машины имело действительно абсолютную защиту. Все, кто мог придумать как взломать его, стирались ещё до рождения.

Неудивительно, что большинство «пользователей» способных управлять частью энергии машины - являвшихся на деле её невольными марионетками - были тупыми, или ограниченными, или тем и другим сразу. Что, впрочем, не мешало им быть хитрыми и коварными.

Одно такое создание изобрело хитроумный способ вылавливать свою добычу из внешних, живых миров, выдёргивая её сквозь щели на границе плохо стыкующихся реальностей. И сейчас этот глупый и мелочный урод потирал конечности в предвкушении, направив махину, масштаба которой даже не понимал, наперерез ещё одной внешней вселенной.

Вселенной, где, в отличие от всех предыдущих, был такой неотъемлемый элемент как Сэйлор воины, могучие скрепы на пропитанной хаосом ткани мироздания. И результат подобного столкновения не взялся бы предсказать никто.

(シーンブレイク)

Плуто снова подстроила матрицу параметров наблюдения. Оглядела многомерное плетение Вселенной в другой плоскости. И опять ничего, лишь спокойные волны фоновых шумов. Ах, если б всё было так просто, как думают некоторые: заглянул в будущее, увидел опасность, предотвратил.

На деле... На деле вселенная представляет собой невероятно запутанную ткань, сплетённую из линий судьбы живых существ. Словно бесконечная паутина, словно многомерное поле живого мха, живущее, дышащее, изменяющееся. Забудешься, вглядишься слишком пристально - и сама не заметишь, как тебя заведёт не туда. Индивидуальные нити судьбы всё время в хаотичном движении, в чём-то похоже на броуновское движение молекул воды: мечутся непредсказуемо, а состоящая из них великая река знай течёт себе неспешно.

Есть в этом плетеньи и исключения. Вот, например, сияющая серебряным светом нить принцесы Серенити - Усаги - Нео-королевы Серенити. Не толще прочих, но несущая невероятную энергию, словно линия электропередач в миллион вольт связывающая ушедшее во тьму прошлое с нечётким ещё будущим. Почитай, сеть судеб всей планеты висит на ней.

Плуто снова сменила режим, озирая теперь поток времени в его физической ипостаси. Эта слегка подёрнутая рябью плоскость - словно поверхность реки, текущей из прошлого в будущее. Можно разглядеть и оставленные позади пороги, и прямую, без единой помехи перспективу впереди.

Обманчивая, опасно убаюкивающая картина. Ибо число измерений почти бесконечно. Не миров, в обывательском понимании, а именно измерений. Прямых, которые можно провести в пространстве свойств мира, _перпендикулярно всем прочим_. И как меняются свойства мира вдоль большинства из этих прямых - неведомо никому. Ибо видимый мир, и окружающий его известный Плуто мир — всего лишь бесконечно, бесконечно, бесконечно малая часть великого Целого.

Но что же, всё-таки, не так?

Плуто так пристально вглядывалась в поток времени, что не заметила вздымающейся прямо вокруг неё исполинской волны, подобно тому как идущий в море корабль не замечает прошедшей под ним цунами, просто из-за невообразимых размеров пологого, почти плоского водяного холма.

Река времени их живого мира встретила на своём пути незапланированное препятствие. Оно пока было далеко от поверхности, и время упруго обтекало его, лишь самую малость завихряясь.

(シーンブレイク)

 **(Запрос на внешнее соединение. Аутентификация...  
Успешно. Пользователь Ас-Астат-Тахыт, уровень доступа 3.  
Устанавливается соединение...)**

 _Самую малость не рассчитав, преследуемый толпой школьниц Хаппосай звучно шмякнулся об лопату Укё. Отброшенный прямо под ноги разъярённой толпы, он был..._

 **(Синхронизация потока времени... Успешно, порог отсечки 800 петаватт.  
Соединение установлено, квота на темпоральные коррекции 150 петаватт.  
Текущая нагрузка 3 ватта.)**

 _Ловко увернувшись от лопаты Укё, Хаппосай одним прыжком ушёл на крыши, оставив толпу возмущённых девушек позади: поиграли, и хватит. Бодро перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, он направился к Тендо додзё..._

Плуто нахмурилась, заметив нарастающие завихрения в потоке времени. Что было их причиной - оставалось неясным, но риск подобные «незначительные» отклонения представляли огромный. А самое главное - ей никогда, за все тысячелетия службы, ничего подобного не встречалось. Не зная, как поступить, она пока задействовала мягкие контрмеры. Внутри Двери включились тысячелетия спавшие механизмы, меняя вторые производные тонких характеристик времени, увеличивая его вязкость - подобно тому, как моряки прошлого лили масло, пытаясь сдержать бушующий шторм. Увы, с не намного большим эффектом.

 _Хаппосай подумал, не отправиться ли домой, но день был погожий, и он решил слегка прогуляться. По дороге ему встретился торговец золотыми рыбками..._

 **(Внимание, темпоральные помехи!  
Увеличиваю мощность исходящего канала до одного мегаватта.)**

 _...ему встретился торговец всякими эзотерическими благовониями. Дедуля заинтересовался, ему как раз не мешало проучить нерадивого ученика. У торговца нашлось подходящее благовоние, причём по смешной цене, и Хаппосай бодро отправился домой, сжимая в руке..._

Плуто, наконец-то осознала весь масштаб происходящего. Не поседев лишь благодаря сэйлор-магии, с распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, она смотрела вперёд, словно капитан корабля, идущего полным ходом на рифы, понимающий, что отворачивать уже поздно.

О нет, река времени текла спокойно, как и всегда. Но эти ненормальные боковые течения, всё возрастающее число бурунов и завихрений впереди... Там, под поверхностью, надвигалось что-то громадное.

А она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что.

Конечно же, Плуто не сидела, сложа руки. Она лихорадочно переключала Дверь с матрицы на матрицу - но во всех плоскостях, во всех срезах континуума, какую бы плоскость она ни выбрала поверхностью, картина оставалась той же.

То, что надвигалось, шло извне известного мира. Шло по одному из тьмы неразведанных перпендикуляров.

Плюнув на все предосторожности, она задействовала аварийный протокол Двери. Искусственные пряди выхлестнули в прошлое и будущее, вцепляясь в живую ткань, коверкая чьи-то судьбы... Но ей было не до сантиментов. Сверкающая серебряная нить звенела, натягиваясь всё сильнее. Если оборвётся - у жизни на Земле нет шансов на выживание. В конце концов, межзвёздная бездна отнюдь не безжизненна. От начала мира её населяют голодные порождения Первородного Хаоса.

 _...и Хаппосай бодро отправился домой, сжимая в руке золотой медальон. Торговка, правда, была подозрительной: карга страшнее Колон, это ж надо! Но артефакт того стоил. Способность воровать лифчики на расстоянии, прямо с владелиц - не об этом ли мечтает каждый мужчина? А купил почти за бесценок. Видите ли, надо быть ки-мастером, чтобы... Хаппосай захихикал. Он-то как раз ки-мастером был._

 _Придя домой, дедка даже не стал разбирать улов. Вытащив из кармана медальон..._

 **(Внимание! Темпоральные помехи усиливаются!  
Увеличиваю мощность исходящего канала до 80 гигаватт.)**

 _...дедка даже не стал разбирать улов. Вытащив из кармана найденный на улице Бехерит..._

Плуто содрогнулась, отшатнувшись от Двери. Прорвав гладь потока времени, впереди из глубин вознёсся бритвенно-острый, угловатый монолит айсберга. Исходящий паром, незыблемый и недвижимый кусок времени, которое шло, но _не текло_. Хранительнице Двери пространства-времени стало дурно. Эта вещь была настолько _неправильной_ , настолько неестественной и невозможной...

Поток времени вокруг айсберга начал замерзать, паутина теряла пластичность. Нити судьбы рвались, соединялись, снова рвались в бьющей по нервам какофонии. Сверкающая серебряная нить душераздирающе звенела, цепляясь за неподатливые грани. Ещё чуть - и лопнет. И тогда - всё.

Не сдержав крик ужаса, Плуто решилась на отчаянный шаг. Сол и Сатурн не были единственными, кто имел самоубийственное заклинание. У воительницы загробного мира была своя техника, позволяющая вложить все силы в один сокрушительный, _последний_ ·удар.

— ДАРК...

Ураганные ветры взвихрились вокруг воздетого посоха, воя словно орды призраков, спешащих на зов покровительницы. Грива зелёных волос билась в тугих ветрах подобно пламени.

— ОРБ...

Могучая сфера тёмной энергии начала собираться у навершия посоха. Отдача от этого заклинания будет ужасной - куда страшнее, чем в тот раз, над академией Мюген. Но для Плуто сейчас имела значение лишь до предела натянутая серебряная нить, с погибельным звоном трущаяся о бритвенно-острые углы айсберга. Как возвращаться из тех далей, куда её зашвырнёт отдачей, она будет думать потом. Если выживет.

— ИНТАМБ‼！ прим. 1

Шагнув сквозь Дверь, воительница времени наложила свою трёхмерную плотскую оболочку на хитросплетение Вселенной так, чтобы нужное измерение, вдоль напирающего острия айсберга, оказалось для неё направлением «вперёд». И в этот последний момент, выпуская вобравший все её силы заряд, она смогла, наконец, разглядеть, _что_ ·ей противостоит - и познала отчаяние.

Могучая сфера тёмной энергии, с грохотом обрушилась на остриё айсберга. Тот зазвенел от удара... Просел, погружаясь...

 _...вытащив из пыльного сундука пролежавшее там лет сто золотое яйцо, Хаппосай решил изучить..._

 **(Тревога! Соединение теряет стабильность!  
Деактивирую ограничители мощности исходящего канала!)**

Так и не довершив непосильное, сфера тёмной энергии лопнула мириадами чёрных искр - и айсберг ринулся ввысь, вырастая исполинской стеной, вспарывая будущее, замораживая время до самого горизонта наблюдаемой вселенной. Смахнув походя кого-то ничтожного.

Это была не какая-то глыба, и не созданный злым гением конструкт. Это был выступ целой мультивселенной, замороженной на миллиарды лет вглубь и вширь, обладающей практически бесконечными энергией и массой.

Прошлое целой Вселенной оказалось заморожено целиком, потеряв пластичность и сделав любые путешествия во времени фундаментально невозможными. Будущее кануло во мрак неопределённости. Такая вещь, как судьба, перестала быть. Пророчества потеряли свой смысл. Люди, ведомые судьбой, потеряли свою цель.

И лишь сверкающая серебряная нить продолжала соединять прошлое и будущее - выходя изо льда и тут же исчезая во мраке. На ней больше не висела жизнь и смерть человечьего рода. Её свет больше не был нужен для поддержания существования мира - но она упрямо продолжала сиять.

 _...вытащив из пыльного сундука пролежавший там лет сто Бехерит, Хаппосай в задумчивости уставился на странную вещицу. Разбросанные по поверхности яйцеобразного кулона выступы в форме глаз, носа и рта сдвинулись, сложившись в лицо. Бехерит открыл глаза, и бездна глянула на дедку в ответ._

 **(Соединение стабилизировано, текущая нагрузка 182 петаватта.  
Внимание: Пользователь третьего уровня Ас-Астат-Тахыт, вы превысили свою квоту на 32 петаватта. Ваша квота будет уменьшена до 100 петаватт на следующие 100 лет.)**

(シーンブレイク)

Хаппосай опасливо попятился от внезапно ожившего артефакта. Бехерит разинул рот, разразившись невероятно мощным и басовитым для такой штуковины воплем. Мгновение спустя магический круг взорвался брызгами слизи, выпуская в наш мир склизкую массу, подобную переплетению гигантских кишок, которые пульсировали, ползли и растекались по стенам и потолку. На особо толстой кишке сформировалось уродливое лицо.

— Ну, здравствуй, — с улыбкой пробулькало потустороннее чудовище.

— Ч..ЧЕГО?！.. — в шоке попятился Хаппосай, ожидавший, конечно, обольстительную демоницу с самовозобновляющимся бельём. — Это... Что это такое? — Он пошатнулся и скрючился, запоздало пытаясь задержать дыхание: комнату наполнила удушающая вонь. — Про... кха.. кха... Прочь, исчадие! — слабо пытался отмахаться Хаппосай. Потом, уже громче: — Нееет! Ты что ... хеех... Ты что наделал, ирод! Мои шёлковые прелести...

Увы ему. Тварь, едва помещаясь в комнате, уже опрокинула всё, что можно, угадив своей слизью большую часть дедулиной коллекции.

— Ты... Ты поплатишься! — со слезами возопил раненый в самую душу Хаппосай. — Хаппо Дай Карин!

Демон лишь ухмыльнулся крохотной бомбочке.

Пораскинул мозгами.

Собрался вновь, стёкшись воедино. И посмотрел на Хаппосая уже не с презрением, а с интересом. С нездоровым таким интересом. И протянул задумчиво:

— Силён, силён. Вполне можешь выдержать. — От его ухмылки дедку продрал мороз по хребту. — А давай-ка, невольный пособник мой, мы с тобой позабавимся...

— НЕЕЕЕТ‼！ — только и успел возразить Хаппосай, приклеенный к внезапно загустевшей слизи под ногами.

— Ну-ка, что тут у нас? — улыбнулся демон.

— Прочь! — Хаппосай беспомощно трепыхался в полупрозрачном пузыре чуждой энергии, стремительно проникающей в его разум — Нет!.. — выкрикнул он, увидев глубины прогнившей души, стремящейся поглотить его. — Прочь... Не смей... **кха** ты.. Ты, _мерзость_! — По сморщенной физиономии старого мастера потекли слёзы, отнюдь не крокодиловы на сей раз. — Да, я... Да, я позволял себе лишнего!.. Всего лишь невинное развлечение старого человека!.. Но я... НЕТ! Ты, чудовище! Не смей трогать... — Он забился из последних сил, но всё было тщетно — Давай, сверни мне шею сейчас, потому что я никогда не смирюсь, я буду... драться... остановить... — Хаппосай запнулся, его силы высосаны без остатка. — Чего... медлишь... убей...

Демон лишь осклабился в ответ. Какая забавная попалась игрушка! Это же надо - «даже у зла есть стандарты». Обхохочешься.

(シーンブレイク)

Когда домочадцы отважились-таки заглянуть в его комнату то, к их счастью, не обнаружили там никого - лишь полный разгром, покрытый тошнотворно вонючей слизью.

— Я ей там убираться не позволю, — сказала Набики, меняя влажное полотенце на лбу у Касуми, отважная попытка которой лишь привела к падению в обморок. — Отец, ты бы лучше вызвал команду химзащиты.

(シーンブレイク)

Изнутри потока времени, из того уголка Первичного материального плана, что зовётся Землёю, прокатившаяся по Вселенной волна радикальных перемен была практически незаметна - подобно тому, как пассажиры поезда не замечают, когда впереди переводят стрелку или путь позади них разваливает случайная годзилла. Всё было вроде бы как обычно, и даже большинство сэйлор-воинов ничего не заметили, пока их не оторвал от повседневных забот сигнал общей тревоги.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Climhazard  
— N. Kuta  
— пользователям Orphus (7 ляпов)


	4. Это я ещё не начинал драться всерьёз!

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава четвёртая,  
Это я ещё не начинал драться всерьёз!**

(シーンブレイク)

 _(в настоящем)_

Это было словно всплывать из глубин покалывающей, глушащей чувства тьмы и вынырнуть в беспощадный свет, пронизанный болью. Боль была всех разновидностей, в компании тошноты и ватной, пульсирующей головы. Медленно-медленно Ами вспомнила, что умирает от кровоизлияния в мозг. Даже ирония того, что не успеет это сделать, промелькнула как-то безразлично. Ненавистный враг расплывался и снова становился чётким, нависая над ней, всё такой же жизнерадостно-беззаботный. Прищурившись, она разобрала, что он заканчивал сдирать униформу с полисмена. Вроде, полицейских должно было быть больше? Она нахмурилась, пытаясь думать, и голова опять запульсировала.

В своём втором щупальце он держал плачущую Юки. Мне так жаль, Накахара Юки, подумала Ами, оставаясь достаточно вменяемой, чтобы ощутить печаль. Я опять тебя подвела. Кажется, монстр говорил что-то?.. Обращаясь к ней?..

— ..ец-то очнулась! — его голос, мокрый и булькающий, прорезался сквозь головную боль. — Жаль, что ты долго не протянешь, но по крайней мере я припас угощение специально для тебя! — Положив полисмена, теперь обнажённого, он поднял Юки, болтая её за ноги и облизываясь. — Это ли не девушка которую ты уже считала спасённой? Не та ли, ради спасения которой ты _принесла себя в жертву_? — Он широко улыбнулся. — К сожалению, ты уже познала боль. Не думаю, что могу заметно добавить. Страх тоже, ты уже за гранью. Но!.. — Он сделал нарочитую паузу, во время которой его гадостная ухмылка расползалась всё шире. — Кто сказал, что ты не сможешь познать отчаяние? Познать _бессилие_?.. Уже угасаешь? Тогда я буду краток. Взгляни на неё последний раз. — Он покачал Юки из стороны в сторону. — Поглядела? Хорошо. Теперь, спасибо-за-угощение! — Он разинул пасть широко, шире, ещё шире, болтая женщину над зияющим отверстием. Потом начал опускать её, медленно, чтобы продлить мучения. Но ни одна из девушек не реагировала. Всё, что Ами была способна ощущать - это глубокую печаль по потерянной жизни. Сама Юки давно была за гранью отчаяния, терпеливо дожидаясь конца.

— Фе, — пробулькал с открытым ртом демон. — Присмирели. Вот погодите, сейчас боль...

— Спарклин вайд прешур! — вклинился новый голос.

Ами не думала, что способна испытать такое ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение от слов Юпитер.

Вместо беспомощной жертвы демон проглотил кручёную шаровую молнию, которая по дуге влетела прямо в широко открытую пасть, ведомая волей Юпитер. Приглушённый взрыв подсветил его тело изнутри, из пасти ударил коронный разряд. Отхаркнутая Юки безопасно приземлилась в мягкую массу червей.

Но сдаваться он не собирался, даже не думал. Он тянулся подобрать свою еду!

— Спарклин вайд прешур!

Ами не думала, что способна испытать такой ни с чем не сравнимый ужас от слов Юпитер.

— Нет! Стой! Он же...

Ровно секунда понадобилась кручёной шаровой молнии чтобы преодолеть пятьдесят метров, разделявших Юпитер-на-крыше и демона.

Заложники уже были выставлены живым щитом прямо на её пути.

На один бесконечный момент мироздание замерло.

Лишь страшным напряжением воли Юпитер смогла остановить свой заряд, отклонив его в землю.

— Прекрати рисковать, — простонала Ами, совершенно не уверенная, что её услышат. — Этот враг не просто силён - он крайне умён, и очень быстро учится... Наскоком... его не победить.

И всё же, наши прибыли.

Надежда придала новые силы. Решимость начала одолевать боль. Ами попыталась оглядеться. И не смогла. Наконец-то осознав своё положение, девушка-гений обнаружила себя прикованной к земле, распластанной, растянутые руки и ноги буквально замотаны червями. Другие держали её голову приподнятой, вцепившись в волосы. Это должно было быть больно, но на фоне предыдущей травмы не чувствовалось.

Так что, всё, что она могла видеть - это уродливый лик демона почти в упор, занимавший добрую половину её поля зрения. И она по прежнему умирала. И ничем не могла предупредить товарищей. И валялась голая посреди улицы, стенала от стыда какая-то малая часть её, со всей энергией и убедительностью жужжащего комара.

— О, прибыли новые блюда! — обрадовался демон. — Интересно, кого из вас...

— Криснт бим!

Луч жёлтого света толщиной с карандаш пронзил его правый глаз... С совершенно неожиданным результатом: глаз на несколько секунд засветился, словно жёлтый прожектор. Потом свечение угасло, не оставив ни следа повреждений.

— Ооо, фейерверчики! — одобрительно оценил демон. — Готов поклясться, я на мгновение увидел внутренности собственного глаза!

— Он... хахх... магоупорный! — Ами нашла силы немного повысить голос.

— Пожалуйста молчи, — пожурил демон в то время, как червь силой внедрялся ей в рот. — Ты же ведь не хочешь испортить сюрприз?

Не собираясь сдаваться, она укусила изо всех сил. Демон то ли не заметил, то ли ему было плевать. Червь лопнул, действительно оказавшись кишкообразной оболочкой, начинённой... Давясь абсолютно отвратительной, мозговыворачивающе тошнотворной комковатой жижей, Ами подумала, что лучше было бы тонуть в канализации. Червь начал извиваться, забив ей ноздри этой липкой массой. Какой жалкий способ уйти, подумала Ами когда в глазах у неё начало темнеть от удушья.

— ..ав-ми чейн! — прорезалось сквозь наползающую тьму. Что-то хлестнуло рядом, и она почувствовала, как сильные руки переворачивают её лицом вниз.

О нет, в панике подумала Ами, блевательное оружие! Они были прямо у него перед носом! Она отчаянно выкрикнула предупреждение:

— Буэээ бгэаа уэ уубэээ!

— Хорошая попытка, — саркастически прокомментировал демон. — Но мне этого и не... — Его прервал выкрик «Спарклин вайд прешур» и звук ещё одного разряда. — Уй, этого и не нужно. Погляди вниз, моя конфетка в оранжевой обёртке. В чём это ты стоишь?

— Что, — Венера опустила взгляд, обнаружив, что стоит босиком на плоской куче червей.

— Венера-чан! — пискнул полицейский-заложник голоском настоящего отаку, прикрывая причинные места обеими руками.

— Обуээ.. Они развеивают нашу униформу, — прохрипела Ами, гадая, почему враг настолько заигрался с ними, что позволил этот разговор в пределах досягаемости _всех_ ·своих видов оружия, включая главную пару щупалец? Она села, наполовину развернувшись чтобы приглядывать одним глазом за демоном. А, заняты двумя заложниками. Голова кружилась, мысли текли медленно и вязко. Состояние: критическое, оценила она с учётом предыдущего скана. Уже немного за гранью возможностей современной медицины. — Если... хахх... коснутся твоео сэйлор-кристалла... Беги!

— Я тебя тут не ост...— попыталась запротестовать Венера, но черви вздыбились, и поползли, бешено извиваясь, вверх по её стройным ногам. — Йя! — Она сделала несколько резких стригущих движений, отправив эту гадость в полёт. Ни один не сумел достать выше середины бедра. Силы достаточно лишь чтобы удержать обычного человека, усердно отметила Ами. — Я не...

— У него есть блевательная техника! — выкрикнула Ами, от чего в глазах у неё пошли круги, а в голове взорвался морской ёж. — Очень... хааа.. быстрая...

— Плю, — озвучил демон, посылая в Венеру самую тоненькую струю червей, на которую только был способен. Она отпрыгнула в сторону. — Плю. Плю. Плю-плю-плю-плю.

Оказавшись под градом струй, которые летели точно, да ещё предугадывали её движения, Венера была вынуждена продемонстрировать чудеса акробатики, уворачиваясь прыжками, кульбитами, прыжками на руках и полётами на цепях, вызванных наспех, без вербализации. Но демон не давал ей вернуться на крыши. Пользуясь фактом взаимной аннигиляции червей и цепи, он раз за разом перерезал её... Пока последовавший за злым выкриком «Фаер сол!» непрерывный поток огня не начал доставлять неудобства его хвостовому концу.

Он развернулся медлительно - ну, он, собственно, и был слизнем - чтобы выставить вперёд заложников.

Поток огня прервался, оставив хвост лишь слегка дымящимся, но с презрительным «Сьюприм сандер» поток теперь уже молний начал жарить с противоположной стороны. Сейчас, после ужасов Сэйлор Галаксии, сэйлор-воины были почти на пике, способные хоть целый день держать эти техники первого уровня, даже не вспотев.

Демон попытался выставить заложников в разные стороны. Каждое щупальце вытягивалось на пять метров, он сам был длиной двадцать пять. Так что, этот пинг-понг продолжался, пока он не свернулся в спираль, недовольно ворча. Им нельзя было про...

И была милосердная тьма, полная обещанием отдохновения. Потом,...

— ..ми! Эй, Ами, очнись! — Её зрение медленно сфокусировалось, тьма отступала. — Не смей мне сдаваться, слышишь? — Тряска от рук Венеры отдавалась во всём теле мучительной болью.

И всё же она нашла силы на кривую улыбку:

— Медсестра... Мина снова в ударе. ..ила тебе, что... ..льзя трясти умирающего от внутренних повреждений, да?.. Спа.. сибо, ..щила меня обратно. — Приложив геркулесовы усилия, она призвала свой хенсин-жезл, и превратилась из критической гражданской (во время первичной сортировки метить чёрным) в выдохшегося воина Любви и Справедливости в матроске.

— Ну ты меня и напугала! — выдохнула Венера. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что на самом деле не умирала!

— Прости, но я умирала, — ответила Меркури, пытаясь сесть прямо. У неё не получилось. — По краешку прошла. Кажется, я мельком видела Синигами.

— Меркури-чан... — прошептала выбитая из колеи Венера. Потом собралась: — Не надо так больше, ладно?

— Нужно, чтобы ты меня носила, — сказала Меркури, вцепившись в пульсирующую болью голову. — Учитывая, что я ещё в том состоянии, когда катят прямо в морг, минуя реанимацию, — мрачно пошутила она.

— Ты точно уверена...

— Скорее. Мы всё ещё в зоне достижимости. Он умеет пускать заряды по дуге, подрывая дистанционно и окатывая большую площадь. Если он это сделает с кислотой, вместо антимагической слизи, которой достал меня...

— Кислотой? — встревоженно переспросила Венера, помогая еле шевелящейся Меркури взгромоздится себе на спину. — Я видела силы самообороны на марше, надо предупредить их!

— Я этим займусь, — просипела Меркури. — Ты позаботься чтобы нас не... Уй. — Движение причиняло боль, она чувствовала, как все её магические резервы хлынули на восстановление, повреждения исцелялись или исчезали. Отменять трансформацию до того, как всё залечится, всегда было чревато. Вызвав свой визор, она вздохнула с облегчением, видя, что заложники были всё ещё живы. И ещё больший повод для радости: импульс характерной энергии телепорта Сэйлор Сол.

Венера двигалась, кралась вдоль края крыш, готовая уворачиваться. Марс и Юпитер застряли в патовой ситуации: они не могли рисковать бить по демону, у него не было психологического рычага чтобы заставить их сделать какую-нибудь глупость, вроде спрыгивания вниз, на улицу. Его угрозы съесть заложников всегда кончались магичесим зарядом, влетавшим в пасть со снайперской точностью. Он в ответ швырялся обвинениями, что они слишком острые и сбивают его изысканный вкус. Так и ходили по кругу. Бедная Юки, бедный полицейский.

Но сейчас у Меркури было более срочное дело. Открыв зашифрованный канал связи через подземную базу совместных операций - реликт войны с Джедайтом - она вызвала того, кто занимался взаимодействием с ними. Ответа доолго ждать не пришлось.

— Полковник Танака слушает.

— Это Сэйлор Меркури, с докладом по ситуации и тактическим обзором, — ответила она, и готова была поклясться, что уловила еле слышимое «слава богам, она жива» с другого конца. — Предупредите, что рассеянные повсюду черви являются сетью сенсоров, которая заодно работает как дистанционно управляемая ловушка. Даже когда они притворяются инертными, враг способен чувствовать всех, кто прикасается к ним. Основное оружие врага - едкий плевок. Идеальная точность, берёт упреждение с учётом движения оппонента. На дистанциях до примерно ста метров стреляет без видимой задержки. На дистанциях минимум двух сотен метров накапливает энергию примерно секунду. Может стрелять отдельными зарядами или непрерывной струёй. Может дистанционно детонировать заряды. Не рекомендую использовать бронетехнику, эта жижа достаточно едкая чтобы расплавить автомобиль за две секунды, блок двигателя - за пять.

Последовали несколько секунд тишины и отчётливо слышимое «Да как она выжила то?»

— Пожалуйста, продолжайте, — озабоченно поторопил стареющий ветеран.

— Враг применил против нас другой тип, — всё равно объяснила Меркури, чтобы снять напряжение. — Пока что мы видели едкую жижу, червей и антимагическую слизь. Сильно подозреваю, что черви как раз ей наполнены... А, простите. Враг - это сильный и умный демон с явным уклоном в садизм, его цель - глотать людей живьём, предварительно подвергая их словесной пытке. В настоящий момент он держит двух заложников, гражданскую и офицера полиции. А... Унг, простите, мысли путаются. Защита врага крайне мощная. Его текущий облик - стотонный слизень. Против механического урона: девятимилиметровая пуля в глаз вызывает лишь жалобы на невежливость стрелка, ни следа повреждений. Наша обычная магия лишь доставляет ему неудобства, приходится бить или в открытый рот или непрерывным лучом. Но он блокировал последнее путём использования заложников в качестве щита. Сейчас мы сдерживаем врага, ведя беспокоящий огонь с крыш, ждём, пока не прибудет Сол или Мун чтобы, я надеюсь, покончить с ним. Сол уже выдвигается! Но учитывайте, что он мог бы проламываться сквозь город в любом направлении, если бы имел на это решимость.

Длинная речь вымотала Меркури. Она чувствовала, что Венере не терпится поучаствовать, совершив что-нибудь героически глупое.

— Спасибо за разведданные, — деловым голосом поблагодарил полковник. — Вы знаете, откуда он появился?

— Без понятия, — раздосадованно ответила Меркури. — Простите, это всё для нас такая же неожиданность, как и для вас. Мне пока что не удаётся преодолеть его защиту от сканирования.

— Ну, какой у нас план? — спросил голос Сол прямо из-за спины. Венера подпрыгнула, ойкнув от неожиданности и тряхнув Меркури.

Размытое движение - и перед демоном стояла Сэйлор Ирис, босоногая и вызывающая.

— А не слишком рискованно? — озвучила своё беспокойство Венера.

— Для той, что задержала саму Галаксию на целых четыре минуты? — отмахнулась Сол, — просто дразня и уворачиваясь? Не, я верю в неё. Давайте уже сочинять коварный план!

(シーンブレイク)

— Передайте всем группам, — командовал полковник Танака из тесного центра управления подземной базы. — Черви - это вражеские сенсоры. По возможности избегайте контакта. Если прикоснулись - враг уже знает, где вы.

Известный сэйлор-воинам как их контакт в силах самообороны, он был, на самом деле, командующим подразделением, стыдливо названным «Группа быстрого реагирования на внешние угрозы». Как будто подмена слова «внеземные» на «внешние» или тот факт, что эта «группа» имела численность батальона, могли кого-то обмануть. Составленная из лучших из лучших во всех трёх ветвях, эта группа была создана для такой деликатной задачи, как поддержка сэйлор-воинов (или, как наивно думали некоторые политики, для того, чтобы поставить сэйлор-воинов на место).

Как показала война с Джедайтом - официально считающаяся «серией нападений международных террористов», ибо слишком много людей, увы, видели чудовищ, чтобы ограничиться простой «серией взрывов газа» - обычные земные силы сильно уступали магическим существам. И отнюдь не в огневой мощи - в этом плане сэйлор-девушки не представляли собой ничего выдающегося. Нет, стареющий полковник считал их главной силой их способность оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время. Когда её спросили об этом, Меркури ответила, пожав плечами: «Если бы мы понимали, как магия устроена, мы бы не называли её магией» Эта девушка резко выделялась на фоне остальных своим отточенным разумом. Она выдвинула гипотезу, с которой он согласился, что эта аномалия либо прошита в их магию, либо за ними наблюдает буквальный бог, скрытно используя их как марионеток. Оставалось надеяться, что благожелательно настроенный: это всё было слишком уж за гранью человеческих возможностей.

— Бронегруппа, когда прибудете - в бой не вступать, — продолжал раздавать приказы полковник. — С учётом нового знания о червях, наш предыдущий план неожиданно появляться из-за углов и проверять зверя на прочность очередями пятидесятого калибра, становится самоубиственным. Применять только как последнее средство, если он начнёт двигаться. Устройте засады, позволяющие быстро отступить. Основное оружие врага эквивалентно тяжёлому миномёту с дистанционно подрываемыми зажигательными боеприпасами, планируйте в расчёте на это.

Это всё было, скорее, из области желаемого: наземные части крайне редко успевали на место нападения демонов прежде, чем всё заканчивалось. Слишком уж эффектина была тактика внезапных ударов, применяемая хитрыми демонами, тупыми демонами с хитрым хозяином или тупыми демонами, которым тупо везло. Этих мерзавцев редко удавалось засечь прежде, чем они атаковали, а учёные, пытающиеся придумать способ, ходили кругами. Невзирая на бескорыстную помощь Меркури.

Всё время оказываться защищающейся стороной сосало, но такова была судьба человека в этих конфликтах.

К счастью, была ещё одна группа, ограниченная только временем подъёма по тревоге и взлёта.

— Воздушная группа докладывает, — обратился к нему офицер связи. — Время для прибытия штурмовиков - три минуты, десанта - пять.

— Штурмовикам выйти на циркуляцию на дистанции двадцати сотен метров и ждать. Этот демон обладает противовоздушными способностями и использует заложников. Атакуйте на ваше усмотрение, если он начнёт обстрел города. Десантная группа, высадить снайперов на дистанции десяти сотен метров, приготовить засады на случай если демон начнёт двигаться. Высадить десант на тех же десяти сотнях метров, затем отступить и ждать на двадцати. Все команды, только пятидесятый калибр. Предварительный анализ говорит, что семь шестьдесят два эту тушу только пощекочут. Соблюдать разумную осторожность, демон обладает огневой мощью тяжёлой миномётной батареи. Используйте против него тактику внезапных ударов и отступлений. Если пятидесятый калибр окажется неэффективным - постарайтесь отвлекать его внимание чтобы сэйлор-воины могли ударить в тыл.

Многие из групп десанта погибнут, если только успеют войти в соприкосновение с врагом. Только хорошенькие девушки в сэйлор-костюмчиках, с их суперсилой сверхъестественного везения, могли вступать в схватку с этими ужасами и раз за разом оставаться живыми. Но ГБРВУ не для того создана, чтобы сидеть на попе ровно и ждать божественного вмешательства. Они будут драться и умирать, чтобы защитить соотечественников.

Если только успеют вовремя.

(シーンブレイク)

Сэйлор Ирис, тем временем, танцевала перед демоном, уклоняясь с издевательской лёгкостью. Улица была заляпана толстым слоем антимагической слизи и извивающихся червей, аж до третьего этажа. Липкая жижа медленно капала, стекая со стен.

Эта масса была скользкой. Черви хлестали на высоту до двух метров, блестя всё той же антимагической слизью. Девушка не должна была быть способна даже ходить ровно - но её босые ноги не оскальзывались. Она не должна была быть способна увернуться от беснующихся червей - но её наряд был по прежнему невредим.

Но она легко, даже элегантно, сновала туда-сюда, весь урон одежде - отсутствующие сапоги. Её ноги были уляпаны по колено.

Демон уже пробовал разные подначки, пытаясь вывести её из себя. Но похоже было, что кого здесь выводили из себя - так это его. Он понемногу раздражался, теряя терпение, уже забыв, что надо прикрываться заложниками от возможного огня с крыш.

Он пробовал увеличить антимагический потенциал своей слизи.

Аканэ смеялась в душе, используя ки чтобы прогнуть законы трения, делая склизкую массу такой же удобной для ходьбы, как грубый асфальт. И используя магию, отлично работавшую от коленей и выше, чтобы прогнуть законы инерции. Становилось всё труднее удержаться от самодовольной ухмылки. Не ожидал, что девушка-волшебница окажется умелым ки-мастером, а? Ну что за дурак.

Вот он тужился опять, из пасти начинал вылетать сверхмощный разряд антимагической слизи. Смехотворно медленный для воительницы Скорости и Радуг, он сразу начал взрываться, окатывая всю ширину улицы. Она лениво отступила, подныривая и уворачиваясь от осатанелых червей, хлещущих выше её роста.

Кто-то мог бы сказать, что спарринг всё время с одним и тем же оппонентом - это опасный путь к приобретению устоявшихся привычек. Они просто Ранмы не знали. Если его заставить попотеть, да бросить вызов его превосходству, её муж становился неприкрыто зловредным и ковырным, и одно это стало отличной школой грязных приёмов. Очень помогало уклоняться от противника, дерущегося грязно. Ну, пытающегося. Все эти трюки с червями казались ей безнадёжно медленными и предсказуемыми.

Ирис вернулась, бахвалясь, прямо сквозь облако опадающих брызг слизи. Всё лишь бы привести врага в ещё большее раздражение. Её атакующий магический потенциял был где-то в районе нуля, но Аканэ никогда не позволяла себе досадовать по этому поводу. Работать в команде, где все поддерживали друг друга, было несравнимо лучше, чем в одиночку пытаться быть лучшей! Она была застрельщицей группы, первой бросаясь на врага, отвлекая и доводя до бешенства, заставляя подставить спину её товарищам. В точности как сейчас: демон стремительно терял терпение, давно развернувшись из своей защитной спирали чтобы погнаться за ней. Если б ещё взбеленился настолько, чтобы начать швыряться в неё заложниками.

Она таки была лучшей - в умении отвлечь врага. Беспредельная школа была далеко не худшим инструментом, заметно усиливая эту её способность. А если требовалась огневая мощь? Ну, она почти всегда дралась рука об руку с мужем. Который как раз собирался... Ага, уже.

— Стеллар джет!

Слепяще яркий поток закрученного звёздного пламени ударил в хвост демона. В месте контакта полыхнуло маленькое солнце, пластиковый сайдинг на стенах начал кривиться и провисать, а заложники скрючились, прикрываясь от жара. Потом луч преодолел какую там демон имел сопротивляемость и прошил его насквозь, от хвоста до головы. Из пасти пыхнуло паром и горящими отшмётками.

Увернувшись от шрапнели пылающей демонической плоти, Ирис бросилась подхватить падающих заложников. Понеся небольшой урон в одежде от слизи, покрывавшей черноволосую женщину, она унеслась прочь размытым росчерком.

Наплевав на полицейского - с чего ей париться когда тут везде мягкие черви - Сэйлор Сол потрусила к голове любоваться на дело рук своих. Губы демона были сожжены, глаза побелели, сварившись изнутри.

— Ты его собираешься уносить или нет? — крикнула Венера, пререгибаясь через край крыши. Через плечо ей заглядывала Меркури.

— Но мой костюм весь будет в дырьях, — пожаловалась рыжая, слегка толкая слабо шевелящегося обнажённого мужчину своей босой ногой. — Он весь этой гадостью измазан. И он голышом вообще.

— И что? — раздражённо выкрикнула Венера.

— Но он же _парень_ , — с отвращением объяснила Сол. — Это просто гадко!

— Ах ты, наш бедненький, стеснительный...

— Он жив! — с тревогой прохрипела Меркури. — Демон жив!

— А, гадство, — пробурчала Сэйлор Сол, перекидывая полицейского через плечо и уносясь прочь.

— Что?！ — Венера попятилась от края крыши. Больше от потрясения, чем недоверия, честно.

— Глушащее поле помех возвращается, — объяснила Меркури. — Он снова становится слепым пятном для сканирования.

По улице волной прокатился мощный хлюп когда все черви потоком устремились к хозяину.

— Криснт бим! — золотой луч ударил в недвижную тушу, оставив маленькую дымящуюся язвочку. — Криснт бим шауэ! — множество золотых лучей оставило множество дымящихся язвинок. — Винус лав энд бьюти шок! — светящееся оранжевое сердечко рвануло, оставив дымящуюся отметину, которая выглядела бы впечатляюще на демоне поменьше размером.

— Ребята! Сделайте что-нибудь! — крикнула Венера двоим на другой стороне улицы, её специальность - снайперская точность и изящество, а отнюдь не огневая мощь и выносливость.

— Спарклин вайд прешур! — Последовал звук разряда. — Он всё ещё магоупорный! — предупредила Юпитер.

— По червям бейте! — рявкнула Марс, раздражённая их недогадливостью. — Фаер сол! — она начала водить своим потоком огня туда-сюда, мгновенно изжаривая любых червей и поджигая автомобили, которым не повезло оказаться в этом месте. Но её луч был лишь метровой ширины, а черви шли по улице лавиной. Дым быстро затягивал улицу, скрывая их из вида.

— Криснт бим шауэ! — дождь золотых лучей ударил, оставив массу червей безразлично ползти поверх немногих жертв этого обстрела. — Нам нужна техника по площадям! — крикнула через улицу Венера. — Моя не годится, убивает слишком мало, слишком насмерть!

— Юпитер оук эволюшен! — град листьев-молний обрушился на улицу, раздробив мостовую в хлам но убив хорошо, если каждого третьего червя. — То же самое! Меркури!

— У меня пусто, всё ещё залечиваюсь!

Вонючий дым уже достиг крыш. Марс продолжала подметать улицу, но это было всё равно, что вычёрпывать ложкой море. Внизу началось шевеление, великанское хлюпанье и прочие не менее мерзкие звуки.

Потом ненавистный голос заговорил снова, мокрый и булькающий и беззаботный:

— Ааа, припомнить не могу, когда меня последний раз так хорошо доставали. Молодцы, еда моя, молодцы.

Марс не собиралась прекращать свою струю огня.

— О, может быть, мне стоит вернуть должок? — предложил снизу невидимый в дыму демон. — Огонь мне даётся так себе, но когда я сдеру с тебя всю _защиту_... Возможно, стоит попробовать новые рецепты, попробовать жарить еду перед тем, как наслаждаться ей? Не до хрустящей корочки, конечно. Но, может быть, с кровью, чтобы ещё чувствовала? Думаю, твои... единомышленницы оценят зрелище. Как думаешь?

— Марс флейм снайпер!

Огненная стрела исчезла в дыму, вызвав вопль неожиданности. Значит, эта техника могла ранить его. Ну, так она и была бронебойная.

Дым рассеивался, демон приглядывался к краю крыши с нездоровым интересом. Совершенно не боящийся и беззаботный после того, что Сол с ним сделала. Крайне тревожный поворот. Что задержало Сол так долго?

— Солар блейз!  
— Уолдо шейкин!  
— Дип сабмёрж!

Три заряда разрушительной магии, один - маленький но ослепительный, два потусклее и побольше, солнечно-жёлтый и изумрудно-зелёный, понеслись синхронно, закручиваясь по спирали вокруг общего центра. Слились в один нестабильный, но сокрушительно мощный заряд, озаривший улицу серебристо-мистическим светом, который должен быть недоступен человеческому зрению. Меньшего демона разорвало бы на ошмётки. Этому прорвало огромную дыру в середине тулова, разбрызгивая тающие в воздухе куски плоти.

Трое сэйлор-воительниц подбежали, не торопясь, и забрались на крыши, присоединившись к товарищам. Марс и Юпитер перепрыгнули улицу, чтобы не кричать через неё.

— Всё-таки очень непривычно выполнять эту синергию с тобой вместо Плуто, — говорила Уранус, обращаясь к Сол.

— Где Сатурн? — напряжённо потребовала Меркури. — Демон регенерирует _опять_ , даже после вашего удара! Он должен быть ужасающе сильным, нам нужна вся атакующая магия, какая только возможно!

Их доморощеный стратег не считала мощь Сол избыточной. Одно это говорило о многом.

— Мы настояли, чтобы она осталась дома, — начала оправдываться Уранус. — После того, как узнали, с _чем_ ·нам придётся сражаться...

— С чем нам придётся сражаться? — переспросила Марс, разозлившись. Ну, сильнее разозлившись. — И что в этом враге такого особенного, что _её_ ·пришлось оставить дома?

— Ну, эта куча навоза внизу - разве не хентайный демон, нацелившийся изнасиловать каждую девушку, на которую сможет наложить щупальца? — уточнила Уранус озадаченным тоном. — Доклады о спасении обнажённых женщин...

— Нет, — прорычала Венера. — Просто демон, нацелившийся сожрать каждого человека, на которого сможет наложить щупальца! Если ты пропустила, он только что предложил раздеть Марс донага чтобы _зажарить её до хрустящей корочки_.

— Только с кровью, — простонал демон, спеша вклиниться в разговор даже в полувыпотрошенном состоянии. Плоть вокруг его раны была наполовину расплавлена, кишкочерви бешено извивались, зашивая и стягивая. — Еда, всё таки, должна оставаться живой и в сознании. Уй.

— Мы совершили страшную ошибку! — Уранус пошатнулась, когда до неё дошло. — Мы позовём её немедленно!

— Бесполезно, — сказала Нептун. — Слишком далеко, а её телепорт всё ещё ненадёжен.

— А ваш телепорт? — спросила Марс. — Ну же, я знаю, что у вас двоих есть собственный трюк.

— Ну, у нас... — Бросив взгляд на край крыши, Уранус понизила голос: — Как у Таксидо Камена. Только в одну сторону, туда, где мы нужны.

Все отступили от края, осознав, что обсуждать тактику в пределах слышимости умного врага было весьма глупо.

— Может, пусть Сол использует свой телепорт чтобы принести Сатурн? — предложила Венера, указывая на Сол, по прежнему склонившуюся через край крыши.

— Стеллар джет! — выкрикнула рыжая, запуская ослепительный плазменный луч, озаряющий всю улицу

— Йяааааагх — прокомментировал демон, разваленный от загривка до хвоста.

— Не советую. — Меркури слезла со спины Венеры чтобы вернуть воительнице в оранжевом свободу передвижения. — Без использования самоубийственного уровня сил, Сатурн ограничена своими барьером и глефой. Мы не знаем, насколько оба смогут противостоять антимагической слизи. Если она достаточно разрушительная, чтобы развеять барьер или изгнать глефу - он может покончить с Сатурн одним ударом. Она недостаточно физически крепкая чтобы драться без своих тузов.

— Стеллар джет!

— Кроме того, Сол занята.

— Ребят, — прервала их Сол. — Кажется, он начинает вырабатывать сопротивляемость моей технике!

— Конечно, вырабатываю! — проревел снизу демон. — Ах ты хитрая, хитрая вкусняшка, так подмешать ки и физическую плазму в свою магию! Но я адаптируюсь! Я одолеваю! Не было ещё героя, которого мне не удалось бы вкусить, ни одного, никогда! Но этот фарс затягивается, ненавижу давить солдат на каждом шагу! Они вездесущие словно тараканы, их пули пятидесятого калибра колются, их дурацкие ракеты уничтожают мою еду, а их танки растворяются раздражающе медленно!

— Продолжай атаковать! — внезапно воскликнула Меркури. — Я раньше не была уверена, но кажется, ты уменьшаешь его массу! Возможно, он не может создавать своё тело из ничего. Вторичные эффекты, которые я способна наблюдать, указывают, что его масса уменьшилась примерно до пятидесяти тонн против изначальных ста, или двухсот, если считать с мешком червей!

Сэйлор-воины подбежали к краю крыши и обрушили вниз опустошительный шквал высокоуровневых техник. Улицу затопило многоцветное сверкание магических разрядов. Мостовая просела на метр, стены треснули, теряя сайдинг. Здание под ногами тряхнуло.

Потом снизу выметнулось что-то огромное, взлетая по высокой дуге и оказавшись уродливой, тридцатитонной лягушкой.

— СЮРПРИЗ! — заорал лягушкообразны демон, падая на потрясённых сэйло-воинов, с вцепившейся в его ляжку раздражённой Сэйлор Ирис.

Воины в матросках прыснули врассыпную, уворачиваясь на чистых рефлексах.

Все, кроме Меркури, реагировавшей слишком медленно, её магия истощена скоростным исцелением.

— Не выйдет! — взревела Ирис, отталкиваясь от его ноги, примеряясь перехватить Меркури.

— Выйдет, выйдет, — парировал демон. Его язык выстрелил, словно намасленная молния.

К всеобщему потрясению, язык оказался быстрее, обогнав Ирис, обернувшись вокруг талии Меркури и начав разгонять её вверх, в опускающуюся пасть.

Коснувшись крыши легко, как пёрышко, Ирис размытым росчерком метнулась к Меркури, и успела схватить ту за ноги. Потом попыталась метнуться прочь, её закон уменьшенной инерции против липкой силы демонского языка.

Сначала вроде бы получилось, слизистый отросток соскользнул вверх по телу Меркури, побочным эффектом коснувшись её сэйлор-кристалла и развеяв трансформацию. Потом он зацепился за грудную клетку и руки Ами. Ирис тянула изо всех сил, но прикованная к одному месту, она утратила свою основополагающую черту. Против стационарного объекта, соединённого с гасящим магию языком, её закон оказался бессилен. Их обеих оторвало от земли, и Ирис стала бессильной. Ами она не выпустила, так вдвоём они и начали своё вознесение в пасть небытия.

— Аканээээ! — в ужасе закричала Сэйлор Сол, всё ещё в процессе отпрыгивания прочь, не в силах обратить своё движение.

Всё быстрее и быстрее сокращался язык, затягивая двух девушек. Время замедлялось, миллисекунды ползли с мучительной медлительностью. Сол начала изворачиваться невозможным образом, разворачиваясь в воздухе, спеша запустить наспех сформированный заряд плазмы. Словно в меду тонула, напрягаясь бессильно, глядя, как любимая сейчас умрёт.

Затем, слишком быстро, Ами и Ирис вплыли внутрь. Пасть захлопнулась, отрезая надежду, ставя финальную точку.

Здание содрогнулось, крыша просела от удара пятиметровой лягушки, приземлившейся на большой скорости. Наспех выпущенный заряд плазмы опалил морду, заставив врага вздрогнуть.

— Обожаю девушек-волшебниц, — объявил демон, крайне довольный собой. — Словно саморазворачивающиеся конфеты, не надо даже ошкуривать!

Потом он сглотнул, небольшая выпуклость прокатилась вниз по его горлу.

— Аканэ... — проскулила Сол, её лицо - пепельно-бледное.

Остальные тоже замерли, потрясённые, убитые.

— Ошеломлённые. Дрогнувшие. Готовые сломаться, — с великим удовлетворением прокомментировал демон. — Наконец-то вы стали такими, как подобает еде. — Увидев, как загорелись решимостью глаза Сол, он улыбнулся: — Так давайте начнём погоню! Где вы отчаянно... — Он вздрогнул когда кулак Сол выбил ему глаз. — Оеньки. Где вы отчаянно гонитесь за мной в тщетной надежде спасти...

— Стеллар джет!

Луч полоснул по касательной, пропахав уродливый шрам по его левому боку уже во время могучего прыжка, унёсшего его через край крыши и метров на сто дальше по улице.

— В тщетной надежде спасти своих друзей, — жизнерадостно прокричал он, не обеспокоенный ни разъярённой Сэйлор Сол на хвосте, ни понесёнными ранами, — в то время, как их плоть растворяется слой за слоем, причиняя мучительную боль!

Сол спрыгнула вниз, догоняя. Остальные последовали за ней.

Демон, против всех ожиданий, развернулся чтобы встретить их лицом к лицу.

— Уолдо шейкин!  
— Дип сабмёрж!

Два выкрика слились в один, два яростных сгустка магии устремились на тварь. Вильнули, оставляя золотой и изумрудный росчерки, слились воедино, и объединённый заряд магии, чисто белый, всесокрушающий, обрушился на врага... Отразился от невидимой преграды, вспыхнувшей на миг концентрическими кольцами. И грянул куда-то в верхние этажи здания, брызнув бетонным и стеклянным крошевом.

— Хорошая попытка, — иронично заметил демон. — Но пора бы вам познать отчаяние. Я уже разобрал, как работает ваша магия, больше вы мне и царапины не нанесёте! Полюбуйтесь моим абсолютным барьером!

Уранус и Нептун переглянулись, выхватывая талисманы. Нептун направила своё зеркало на врага, готовясь указать его слабое место. Уранус пригнулась, сжимая покрепче свою огненную саблю, готовая броситься врукопашную.

— Давайте, готовьтесь сколько хотите! — продолжал глумиться демон. — Ну?.. Что же вы? Они там растворяются потихоньку.

Шквал магии обрушился на врага, бессильно отражаясь от окружившей его сферы неуязвимости и лишь превращая в месиво фасады окружающих домов.

— Ничего! — раздосадованно выкрикнула Нептун, убирая зеркало и готовясь атаковать подобно осталным. — Он словно слепое пятно!

— Стеллар джет!

Незаметно подкравшаяся Сол ударила с одной руки, ослабленной, зато быстрой разновидностьтю своей кручёной струи слепящего пламени. Огонь полоснул в упор, _изнутри_ · барьера, обуглив другой слизистый бок. Уранус тоже не подкачала, налетев как вихрь и скосив левую переднюю лапу.

— Бочок не бо-бо? — прорычала Сол, примериваясь ударить в полную силу, с двух рук, оставив от погани две плохо прожаренные половинки.

— Я вот думаю, где у меня желудок? — ответил он вставая на дыбы и отмахиваясь от Уранус оставшейся передней лапой. Это стоило ему пальца. — С двумя беспомощными, незащищёнными девушками внутри? Ты и правда собира...

— Стеллар джет! — Сол понадобилась лишь доля секунды чтобы запрыгнуть ему на спину и изготовиться оттяпать ему голову... И ошарашенно уставиться на свои пустые руки в дымящихся перчатках.

— Опаньки? — участливо осведомился демон. Взбрыкнул, стряхивая её со своей спины.

Уранус попыталась рубануть мерзавца наотмашь... но клинок золотого света угас в пределах барьера словно задутая свеча. К счастью, Уранус ожидала чего-то такого, и не стала тупо пялиться на пустую рукоять, а ловко отпрыгнула.

— Моко Такабиша!

Ки-заряд ударил прямо в морду, ничуть не задержанный барьером.

— Хе-хе, щекотно, — прокомментировал тот. Потом ухмыльнулся, закатив глаза: — Эх, первая хорошо пошла!

Сэйлор-воины похолодели от ужаса.

— Ну, что стоите? Присоединяйтесь! — он издевательски разинул пасть.

Куда, к всеобщему потрясению, с рёвом боли и отчаяния нырнула Сол. Уранус пыталась остановить её, но чуть не заработала вывих плечевого сустава.

— Сол-чан, не надо! — в отчаянии выкрикнула Венера, сопровождаемая хором восклицаний остальных.

Но пожирание Ранмы оказалось отнюдь не таким приятным, как враг ожидал. Ки мастер начала рвать демона изнутри.

Он корчился, извивался, издавал придушенные вопли и блюющие звуки, но рыжая продолжала с упорством бульдозера ввинчиваться ему в глотку. Какое-то время её ноги ещё мельтешили в лягушачьей пасти, потом она ушла глубже, и демон смог, наконец, озвучить свои страдания. Стеная о покалеченных вкусовых рецепторах, он бился и катался в корчах по улице, круша фасады домов. Сэйлор-воины не рисковали приблизиться: их бы просто раскатало многотонной беснующейся тушей.

Наконец, тварь затихла. Все в напряжении замерли.

Демон медленно сел, тяжело опираясь на оставшуюся переднюю лапу.

— Сильна, — одобрительно просипел он. — Но я и не таких переваривал.

Оставшиеся сэйлор-воины начали осознавать, что это конец. Что они больше не увидят друзей. Что даже не уйдут с этой битвы живыми.

И всё ещё ни знака от Сэйлор Мун. Уже давно съедена? Или задержана какой-нибудь глупой мелочью?

— Давайте снова в догонялки? — предложил демон пяти отчаявшимся девушкам. — Эта - сильная. Я чувствую, как она сопротивляется, хоть её ки и не... Что за?.. — Он озадаченно нахмурился.

А потом он взорвался, на мгновение полыхнув сквозь разрывы лучами болотно-зелёного света.

Девушки нырнули кто куда, спасаясь от града ошмётков, хлестнувшего по стенам, превращая и без того разгромленную улицу в настоящую помойку. Лохмотья шкуры, обрывки кишкочервей и прочие липкие подробности гирляндами повисли на стенах.

— Ну, как тебе Завершённый Львиного Рыка Разряд, скотина? — прорычала обнажённая Ранма, поднимаясь из воронки, окружённой звездой из слизи и ошмётков. Демон не ответил, распределённый тонким слоем по улице. — Это тебе за... — Она запнулась и начала отчаянно отплёвываться, одновременно пытаясь стереть хоть часть слизи, обтекавшей, тягуче капая, с её тела. — Буэээ! Он что, в канализации заправлялся?

— Где Аканэ и Ами? — спросила Юпитер, показываясь из-за безнадёжно загубленного торгового автомата. — Ты-то ведь уцелела, даже ожогов нет!

— Ами вон под той машиной! — указала Нептун, оглядывая улицу сквозь своё зеркало. Марс и Венера с натугой отвалили искорёженный автомобиль, страшась, насколько изуродованное тело предстанет перед ними.

И испытали огромное облегчение, увидев её практически целой. Ами содрогнулась, пытаясь встать на ноги. Её трясло, всё тело покрывала злая красная сыпь.

— Ты в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Марс, хотя и невооружённым взглядом было видно, что нет. Ами не ответила, обводя улицу мутным взглядом. Заметив урну, неровным шагом подбежала к ней, сбила крышку, чуть ли не засунула голову внутрь - и её, наконец, вырвало.

В одном из порушенных магазинов разлетелось нагромождение стеллажей, явив надувшуюся, уляпанную слизью Аканэ с волосами, залипшими таким колтуном, что не всякая корова залижет. Отплевываясь и протирая глаза, она первым делом забеспокоилась об Ами:

— Ребята, нам надо смыть с неё этот желудочный сок!

— Аканэ! — рыжая была вне себя от радости, увидев, что суженая жива и невредима. — Когда он... Я думал, никогда тебя больше не увижу!.. Я... А, блин, нам надо поскорее смыть эту пакость! — Не в силах удержать глупую улыбку, расползавшуюся у неё на лице, Ранма поспешила обшаривать разрушенные магазины. Её босые ноги беззаботно хрустели битым стеклом и острыми обломками. — Гадство, этот туалет в крошку! И трубы полопались.

— Не волнуйся! — крикнула ей вслед Аканэ. — Ки защищает меня, вроде бы. — Она остановилась чтобы сосредоточиться на своих экстра чувствах. — Словно... да, энергия утекает и меня всю покалывает. Оно точно пытается разъесть меня... А он точно дохлый на этот раз?

— Да ты вокруг посмотри! — радостно предложила Венера. — Сол его порвала, как Тузик градусник!

Демона, как такового, не было, только липкая гадость, разбрызганная по стенам. Это обнадёживало.

— Все пожалуйста ищите источник воды! — крикнула Аканэ.

— Поблизости нет ни одного, — сказала Нептун, обозревая улицу через своё зеркало. — Все водопроводные линии вокруг повреждены, треснули и вода уходит в землю... — Она перенацелила своё зеркало на Ами. — Но не волнуйся. Похоже, она начинает генерировать свою собственную.

— Что? — озадаченно переспросила Аканэ. С её точки зрения, по всему телу скрючившейся девушки начали проступать капли пота, стремительно увеличиваясь в числе и размере.

— Ребята! Как вы? — пропыхтела запыхавшаяся Усаги, появляясь неожиданно, словно чёртик из коробочки. — Ой, мамочки, ФУУУУУУ!..

— Ты почему не превратилась? — тут же накинулась на неё Марс. — Жить надоело?

— Я... Я не могу, — виновато ответила Усаги.

— Ну вот, опять! — всплеснула руками Юпитер. — Значит, появился новый враг?.. Не хотелось бы драться с такой гадостью каждую неделю.

— В каком смысле, «опять»? — осведомилась Ранма, появляясь из тёмного, пещероподобного чрева ближайшего здания. — И откуда про нового врага?

— Когда булкоголовая выходит на новый уровень сил, её старая магия перестаёт работать, — пояснила Марс. — И пока она не настроит свой дух, пока не нащупает новую магию - она бесполезна.

— Марс опять надо мной издевается! — пожаловалась Усаги. — И это всего пару раз было.

— И каждый раз потому что появлялся новый, более сильный враг, — добавила Юпитер. — Как, эта мерзость на нового, более сильного врага тянет?

— Ох, надеюсь, что нет, — Венере заметно поплохело. — С меня и одного гурмана довольно.

— Гурмана? — озабоченно спросила Усаги, оглядывая уляпанные стены домов. — В каком смысле?

— Ты вообще коммуникатор слушала? — вызверилась Марс. — Прибегаешь не превратившись... А если бы мы его ещё не добили? Он бы тебя, непревращённую, в один миг проглотил!

— Проглотил? — нервно переспросила Усаги.

— Ты вон у Ами спроси, — не ослабляла напор Марс, указывая на жалко прилепившуюся к урне фигурку темноволосой девушки-гения. — Она у него в желудке больше всех провела!

Усаги ахнула, тут же устремившись к скрюченной Ами. Отшатнувшись лишь на мгновение, она встала на колени рядом с сочащейся слизью подругой, тяжело дышавшей опустив голову в урну.

— Ами-чан, как ты? — тихо спросила она. — Прости, что меня не было рядом. — Она положила руку на липкое плечо той.

Меркури подняла голову из урны, её взгляд в первый раз обрёл осмысленность.

— Я... ик... я в порядке, Усаги-чан. — Она вымученно улыбнулась. — Он... не успел меня переварить. Только напугал сильно.

Лицо Усаги осветилось искренней улыбкой.

— Хорошо как, — с облегчением выдохнула она. — Постой, а почему у тебя холодный пот по всему телу? Тебе плохо? Да ты вся обожжена!

— Не обращай внимания, — отмахнулась Ами. — Это не пот, это неоформленная магия. — Она кивком указала на Ранму, по всему телу которой начинали бегать огненные искорки. — Похоже, эта гадость выдохлась. — Она с натугой поднялась на ноги, крупные капли скатывались всё чаще, смывая густую слизь, быстро превращаясь в струйки. — Лучше отойди на всякий случай.

Дальнейшее произошло стремительно: струйки выросли в хлещущие потоки, коконом окружившие зажмурившуюся Ами, снежинки взвихрились вокруг неё, дохнув холодом словно порыв зимней вьюги. С голубой вспышкой перед её грудью материализовался драгоценный камень сэйлор-кристалла, потом струи утончились и иссякли, снег опал. Сэйлор-костюм Меркури начал проявляться из небытия, словно растущий на стекле морозный узор.

— Ух ты, — поразилась Усаги. — Как это ты, без трансформации-то?

— Не знаю, — честно призналась Меркури. — Магия как-то сама вернулась. Внимание всем, держитесь, я почищу тут! Ранма, беги сюда! — Дождавшись рыжей, она запустила свою среднюю технику: — Шайн Аква Иллюжен!

Мощные струи воды ударили в разные стороны, окатив изгвазданных рукопашников и пару зазевавшихся сэйлор-воительниц.

— Аххх, так-то лучше! — с облегчением сказала насквозь мокрая, но до скрипа чистая Меркури.

— Ну, спасибо, — ворчливо отозвалась промокшая Юпитер, которой потоком сорвало завязку на хвосте волос, и мокрые патлы залепили лицо.

— Эээ... — нерешительно вставила совершенно сухая Усаги, держа наотлёт руку, которой она касалась плеча Меркури, словно дохлую крысу. — Салфеток ни у кого нет?

— Вот, — Нептун протянула ей невесть откуда взятый платок.

— Эй, — спросила Ранма, — кто-нибудь знает, что Плуто сейчас делает?

Сполохи и искорки, танцующие по её телу, становились всё интенсивнее, её сэйлор-кристалл - ослепительная искра света. Леотард начал формироваться словно перевёрнутая картина горящей бумаги.

Аканэ тоже почувствовала, как её силы возвращаются. Она снова стала Ирис.

— Она не отвечает. — Нептун пожала плечами. — Так что, кто знает?

— Ну как всегда! — фыркнула разъярённым быком Ирис. — Только что-нибудь затевается, так у неё сразу голова в кустах, химичит что-то, козни какие-то строит...

Сол считала, что жена глубоко не права, но мудро решила не возникать.

— Эй! — привлекла их внимание Венера. — Вроде кто-то плачет, слышите? — Она прошлась вдоль по улице, заглянула под одну из уцелевших машин. — А этот здесь откуда?..

Остальные быстро подтянулись, четверо с лёгкостью оттащили автомобиль в сторону. Под ним обнаружилась сотрясаемая рыданиями тушка Хаппосая.

— Ах ты, старый... — Ирис свирепо сграбастала безответного извращенца, намереваясь всыпать как следует. Но тот был столь жалок, что её занесённая рука против воли опустилась. — Ты что тут замышлял, а?

Хаппосай лишь всхлипывал и бессвязно бормотал в ответ, глаза его наполовину закатились.

— Хватит, оставь его, — Сол положила руку ей на плечо. — Его наверно тоже демон проглотил.

— Думаешь? — Ирис посмотрела на тушку у себя в руках с брезгливой жалостью. — Ладно, оставим тогда в покое. — Она аккуратно опустила Хаппосая обратно в урну, прикрыв сверху крышкой. Изнутри продолжали доноситься приглушённые «не надо», «красотки», «изверг», и икающие всхлипывания.

— Давайте убедимся, что демон действительно мёртв, — сказала Меркури, вызывая свои визор и компьютер. — Хм... Всё ещё много помех, но... Папарацци!

Сэйлор-воины мгновенно окружили Усаги, пряча её от ненужных глаз. Ирис, найдя наконец, на ком сорвать злость, потопала в сторону расхрабрившегося репортёра:

— А ну, брысь отсюда!

— Стой, дура! — заорала ей вслед Сол.

Папарацци сверкнул пару раз фотовспышкой, потом рванул от надвигающейся Ирис как наскипидаренный заяц.

— Ой дура, ой дурааааа, — простонала Сол, хватаясь пятернёй за лицо.

— Ну, чего ещё? — не поняла Ирис.

— Ты опять забыла огромную разницу в силе между собой и нами остальными! — разжевала ей Сол. — На себя посмотри, а?

Ирис скосила глаза вниз, страшась того, что увидит. Всё было не так плохо, как она боялась. Было гораздо, гораздо хуже. Даже её сэйлор-кристалл ещё не материализовался до конца, мерцая призрачным комком радуг. По всему её телу плясали радуги, и леотард доблестно пытался материализоваться... Настолько медленнее, чем у Сол или Меркури, что успело нарастить лишь лоскуток с ладонь, еле прикрывающий её причинное место. А нет, погодите. Теперь и правый сосок начал зарастать.

— Видишь? — мрачно сказала Сол. — Теперь вспомни, какие уже слухи пошли про этого врага, помнишь, что Уранус говорила?.. Ааа, вижу, начинает доходить. Вот, а теперь представь, что таблоиды всякие напишут, с твоим голым фото во всю обложку.

Ирис позеленела. Потом побагровела. Потом с рёвом бессильной ярости двинула по фонарному столбу, раздробив бетон в крошево. Столб завалился с жалобным хрустом, расплющив пару автомобилей.

— Думаю, мы должны предупредить союзников, — сказала Меркури, заслышав в отдалении вертолёты. Открыла канал связи с силами самообороны: — Это Меркури, с обновлением ситуации. Мы победили де... О нет, он ещё жив! Помехи снова нарастают!

— Как?！ — со злостью и недоверием выкрикнула Сол. — Он же по всей улице размазан!

— Откуда я знаю? — выкрикнула в ответ Меркури. — Он собирается... У... — вспомнив, что она в эфире, Меркури подавилась именем, вместо этого указав на Усаги пальцем: — _Ты_ , в сторону!

— Кто, я? — непонимающе спросила Усаги, традиционно показывая пальцем на свой нос.

— БЫСТРЕЕ‼！ — взревела Меркури.

То, что произошло секунду спустя, напоминало взрыв наоборот. Куски демона со всей улицы устремились к одному центру, в мгновение ока образовав огромный, бесформенный шар.

Там, где мгновение назад стояла Усаги.

(シーンブレイク)

октябрь 2009 - 9 февраля 2016. Переведено обратно на русский 14 февраля 2016.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Anti-Magic  
Kill It Through Its Stomach  
Sequential Boss  
Victory Fakeout

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Stealth111  
— Climhazard  
— N. Kuta  
— Tuuttiki  
— пользователям Orphus (13 ляпов)


	5. Победить непобедимое

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Глава пятая,  
Победить непобедимое**

— Усаги-чан! — от их слитного крика зазвенело в ушах. Огонь и молнии обрушились на слизистый кокон, расплёскивая, вырывая куски...

— Оп-па-па-па... — ухмыльнулась формирующаяся на боку кокона морда демона. — А как же ваша подруга? Не боитесь убить ненароком?..

Сэйлор-воины замерли. Сол, вздрогнула, опуская руки, едва не выпустившие всесжигающий поток плазмы.

Слизистый кокон колыхнулся, разглаживаясь, и принял форму трёхметрового бурдюка в форме луковицы, опирающегося на толстые, короткие щупальца. Кверху он сходился в короткий слюнявый хобот. Морда выступала барельефом на боку бурдюка, рот - лишь условное углубление. В целом эта туша тянула тонн на десять.

— Аххх... Снова цел и невредим, — демон колыхнулся, вытягивая хобот. — А ты, — он неуклюже развернулся мордой к Сол, — дууура. Молодец, что промедлила...

— Стеллар джет!

Слепящая струя полыхнула, расплёскиваясь о барьер, и лишь выбила окна да зажгла пару пожаров.

— ..дав мне время выставить мой несравненный барьер. — Он колыхнулся. — А эта так приятно бьётся, захлёбываясь моим желудочным соком. Ах, какой вкусный ужас, я...

Он заткнулся. В его глаз была глубоко, по самый цветок, всажена роза.

Подняв неуклюже-толстое щупальце, демон выдрал розу вместе с глазом, и тут же отрастил новый.

— И ни капельки не больно! — с вызовом бросил он спрыгнувшему с крыш Таксидо Камену. — Да пуляй в меня хоть дюжиной, всё равно я...

Внезапно удлинившаяся трость снова выбила тот же глаз. Демон c недовольным ворчанием отрастил его снова.

— Моко такабиша! — Выпущенный в упор, снизу вверх, ки заряд практически подбросил врага, бурдюкообразное тело затряслось, словно студень, заваливаясь лицом вниз. Сэйлор-воительницы бросились было врукопашную, но он мотнул хоботом из стороны в сторону, фонтанируя слизью. Поток был так себе, по сравнению с могучими струями первой формы, но отпрыгнуть заставил.

Сол начала бить и рвать щупальца-корни, пользуясь тем, что до нижнего конца слюнявый хобот не достреливал, а сами щупальца были толстыми и неуклюжими. Таксидо Камен пробил хобот розой. Роза развеялась, а хобот теперь сифонил из сквозного прокола, что только улучшило его защитную функцию.

Ситуацию переломила Сэйлор Ирис: и так почти голая, она бросилась на амбразуру. В хобот вцепилась уже полностью голая Аканэ, обвивая руками и ногами, зажимая и свирепо выкручивая. Отросток надулся, задёргался, ударяя её об асфальт - но всё было тщетно.

Сэйлор-воины накинулись на демона все разом, пиная его босыми ногами со всей своей десятикратной силой. Бурдюк пружинил и колыхался, но никакого урона не нёс. Таксидо Камен наносил мощные колющие удары тростью, и даже слегка поранил, но кончик трости уже начинал плавиться, и сама она временами мерцала. Единственный урон наносила Сэйлор Сол, но и у той дела шли неважно, судя по её возгласам «Да что ж они не рвутся-то?»

Кончилось всё тем, что демон заколыхался со страшной силой, с хлюпающим звуком крутанулся, откровенно попирая законы физики и заставив всех отпрыгнуть. Он снова встал вертикально, опираясь на свой венчик изрядно прорежанных щупалец. Вращательное движение прокатилось по бурдюку вверх, закономерно закончившись мощнейшим взмахом хоботом. Аканэ соскользнула и улетела метров на полсотни, кувыркаясь в воздухе. Приземлилась она, однако, на три точки, пропахав в асфальте борозды босыми пятками.

Сол за это время успела выпустить целых три ки-заряда, но бурдюк лишь слегка колыхался, как от лёгких толчков.

— Что, думали - всё? — ласково спросил демон. — Думали, меня можно победить? Думали, моя уязвимость к ки - это нечто врождённое? А вот, сюрприз, я просто давал себе гандикап. Лёгкие победы быстро приедаются, знаете ли. Но теперь, когда я...

Его тираду прервали две дюжины роз, уподобивших его подушечке для булавок. Демон раздражённо вырвал пронзённые глаза, отращивая новые. И заколыхался, неуклюже разворачиваясь к тяжело дышащему, припавшему на одно колено Таксидо Камену:

— Какие все невежливые, всё время меня прерывают... Ты её мужчина, да? Ну, так смотри, смотри, и не моги ничего сделать! — он заколыхался, исполняя что-то вроде танца живота. — Зная, что...

Ещё дюжина роз вонзилась в его тело. Демон повторил свой трюк с заменой глаза.

— Знаешь, что? — ехидно заметил он, — я сейчас заглочу воздуха... — Хобот дёрнулся, издавая слюптящий звук. — Вот, теперь она может дышать. Ишь, как воздух глотает. А теперь плааавненько увеличиваем пи аш до единички... Аа, вижу, дошло?.. А через минуту будет ноль, через две - минус один... Ну, вы поняли, да?..

Большинство девушек не поняли, о чём идёт речь, но выражение ужаса на лицах Меркури и Таксидо Камена сказало им всё. Они снова бросились в рукопашную, невзирая на угрозу остаться без трансформации. Это был, скорее, жест отчаяния, как и шквал роз, на пару секунд превративший морду врага в настоящую клумбу. Таксидо Камен припал на одно колено, тяжело дыша, бледный - краше в гроб кладут. Демон самодовольно колыхался под ударами ног, даже из хобота плеваться не спешил. Воины в матросках остервенело пинали его, по эффективности напоминая стайку хомячков, пытающихся избить автомобильную покрышку. Аканэ бежала присоединиться, без магии Ирис замедленная до обычного ки-рукопашника.

— Один и одна, — издевательски отсчитывал демон. — Один. Ноль девять. Десятипроцентная серная кислота. Ноль семь. Двадцатипроцентная. Ноль пя... Что за?..

Его тело начало светиться изнутри, мутно просвечивая кровяно-красным и грязно-зелёным. Всё ярче и ярче.

— Да что за бред! — возмутился демон. — Это же _фундаментально_ ·невозможно! Понимаете?.. Фунда..

Вылетевший у него промеж глаз сверкающий диск стал для демона такой же неожиданностью, как и для воинов в матросках.

Из разреза брызнула слизь, асфальт в месте падения капель зашипел.

— Она превратилась! — крикнула Сол, опомнившаяся первой. — Огонь!

Шквал магии обрушился на демона... Отразился от проклятого барьера - и когда успел поставить, скотина? - и пошёл лупцевать стены домов, окончательно превращая улицу в пейзаж после бомбёжки.

— Ха! Думали... — начал демон. Закончить ему не дали очередная дюжина роз, пролетевших сквозь барьер, словно его не было, и возвратившийся диск лунной диадемы, под ударом которого барьер просто лопнул, рассыпавшись искрами со звуком исполинского гонга. Диадема прошила бок демона, исчезнув внутри, но тут же появилась вновь, вылетев с другой стороны.

— Всё равно моя возьмёт! — выкрикнул демон, снова ставя барьер и заращивая крохотные разрезы. — Да я могу этот барьер хоть сто раз ставить! Она раньше растворится, пока меня этим лезвицем порежет!

Барьер тут же лопнул под ударом вернувшейся диадемы, и на бурдюк обрушился элементальный шквал. Полыхало всеми цветами, летели клочья - медленно, но верно истачивали, испещеряя не успевающими заживать дырами. Бурдюк начал лопаться, из разрывов хлестала шипящая кислота.

— А как же ваша подруга?！ — выкрикнул демон, наконец теряя своё презрительное хладнокровие. — Я для кого неразрешимую дилемму готовил? А? А?

— Сопротивляемость нашей собственной маги-и, — пропела Сол ангельским голоском, совсем не вязавшимся с нехорошей ухмылкой.

А потом полыхнуло так, что все скрючились, прикрываясь руками от жгучего, ослепительного жара.

Демон булькнул, слегка подёргиваясь тем, что от него осталось. В трёхметровом бурдюке зияла сквозная, двухметровая дыра, делая его больше похожим на бублик. В дыре стояла дымящаяся Сэйлор Мун, прикрывая лицо локтями и шипя от боли.

— Сп.. Спасибо, — просипела она, выпрыгивая наружу. И влипла по щиколотку в пузырящийся, горящий асфальт. Отпрыгнув подальше, она встала твёрдо и поймала вернувшуюся диадему.

— Ты в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Меркури, заметив, что у Мун на выступающих частях тела, вроде локтей, белый униформы потемнел до палёно-коричневого, а нос, уши и колени покраснели, и пошли волдырями. Юбочка с одной стороны горела, на сапогах налипли комья раскалённого битума.

— В полном! — Нежно улыбнувшись стоически молчавшему Таксидо Камену, она хищно осклабилась, прихлопывая горящую юбочку. — Мне хорошо, ушли все сомнения, дальнейший путь ясен. Сегодня редкий случай, враг не заслуживает пощады. Он даже «во имя луны» не заслуживает. Это не кара. Это - уборка мусора.

Закончив свою нетипичную речь, воительница любви и справедливости послала светящийся диск диадемы по короткой дуге. Потом ещё раз, и ещё, пластая изуродованную тушу словно мясник на бойне. Скоро мерзкий бублик развалился на куски, шкворча и плюясь на раскалённой мостовой.

Остальные присоединились, стремительно дожигая тело врага. Скоро от него осталась лишь слизь, растёкшаяся широкой лужей.

— Побегу, отмоюсь! — панически выкрикнула Аканэ, отходя от горячки боя. Более не подавляемая, женская скромность била в набат. Она унеслась прочь, прикрываясь руками, только пятки сверкали.

— Ну теперь-то, наконец, всё? — с надеждой спросила Венера.

— Пошли домой, — довольно улыбнулась Мун.

— Он ещё жив! — предупредила Меркури.

— Да с какого ляда?！ — взбеленилась Сол. — Тут лужица мельче, чем по щиколотку! Ща, погодьте, дожгу...

— А вам в голову не приходило, — донёсся со всех сторон идущий словно ниоткуда голос демона, — что эта туша была лишь виртуальной аватарой?.. Проще говоря, проекцией истинного меня на тварный мир?

— Вот тварь, — плюнула Сол. — Ну попробуй, спроецируйся ещё раз.

— О, я спроецируюсь, — ответил он с не сулящим ничего хорошего злорадством — Ты ещё пожалеешь о своей наглости. Только сначала...

«Предупреждение,» вклинился мелодично-бесстрастный голос, точно так же несущийся со всех сторон разом. «Ваша квота превышена, перерасход мощности на синхронизацию континуумов тридцать семь петаватт. Закройте соединение перед тем, как совершать дополнительный заём»

— Ээ, но как же? — потерянным голосом проблеял демон.

Сол фыркнула, давясь смехом.

— Ты никакой не демон, — припечатала Меркури. — Ты человек, использующий машины чтобы изображать из себя демона!

— И у тебя батарейка села, — вставила шпильку Сол.

— Да вы, да я... — прошипел враг, беленясь. — Да я вас...

«Внимание, — всё так же бесстрастно объявил мелодичный голос. — Критический овердрафт. Отсечка двести восемнадцать петаджоулей. Отмените все текущие операции в течение двухсот секунд, в противном случае ваш аккаунт будет блокирован на следующие сто лет»

— Ничегооо, — азартно прорычал враг. — Три минуты - так три минуты. Мне _хватит_.

И наступила зловещая пауза.

— Что это было? Что он сделал? — в тревоге спросила Сол, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Он обратился за поддержкой к какой-то системе, — напряжённо ответила Меркури, пытаясь обнаружить неизвестную угрозу. — Ничего не вижу, сплошные помехи! Берегитесь, двести восемнадцать петаджоулей - это ничего хорошего. С такой мощью можно испепелить весь Токио... — Она непонимающе уставилась на погасший экран своего внезапно мёртвого компьютера.

— Чувствуете, земля трясётся? — нервно спросила Венера.

Враг захохотал.

Огромные кристаллические шпили выметнулись кольцом, вспарывая здания словно гнилой картон, окружая воинов в матросках вместе с целым кварталом. Угловатые, слегка загнутые внутрь словно когти, часть граней - зеркальная, часть - угольно-чёрная.

Враг захохотал громче.

Меркури жалобно вскрикнула когда её трансформация обратилась вспять, оставив её обычной Ами. К счастью, одетой - но дошло это до неё не сразу.

Через пару секунд то же произошло и с остальными, Сол и Мун продержались на полсекунды дольше.

— Ну всё, вы - мои! — поведал враг, заставив многих из девушек дрогнуть, столько в его голосе было первобытной злобы и злорадного торжества.

«Предупреждение, — вклинился мелодичный голос неизвестной машины. — Произведён тротлинг конструкта могучее тело»

Враг разразился нецензурной бранью, всё более и более распаляясь, пока механический голос бесстрастно перечислял по списку:

«Субконструкт мгновенная регенерация - ограничение пять процентов. Субконструкт безразмерный желудок - отключён, недостаточно энергии для подпространственного кармана. Субконструкт материальная форма - переключён в базовый режим тестовая сопля, удалить эту херню когда руки дойдут. Субконструкт несметный сонм ловчих щупалец - ограничение одна единица»

— Ну, я вам это припомню, паскуды! — провизжал враг, доведённый до бешенства. В частности, видом хрюкавшей от смеха Ранмы. Ну не сдержалась, с кем не бывает. — Ас-три Ыт Усут, активировать могучее тело!

По воздуху словно трещина прошла, и совсем не там, где добили предыдущую тушу!

— Усако‼！ — взвыл Мамору, поняв, что эта дрянь происходит рядом с Усаги.

Из трещины выдавилась... действительно сопля, иначе и не скажешь. Тонкая, бесформенная, шесть или семь метров длиной, она вся ощетинилась несметным количеством человеческих рук, служивших заодно ногами. На переднем конце вверх торчал огромный, карикатурно мускулистый торс раза в два больше человеческого, с огромными ручищами и непропорционально большими ладонями. Венчала это уродство ещё более карикатурная головка мультяшного неандертальца с массивной нижней челюстью и надвинутыми надбровными дугами.

Усаги, не будь дура, рванула бежать.

Урод махнул хвостом, сцапав её за ноги растущими из этого хвоста руками. Сотрясаясь от злобно-глумливого хохота, он поднёс её к лицу: — Ну что? Поиграли?.. Теперь вы все мои! — он перехватил панически брыкающуюся Усаги одной из огромных ручищ. — Что, без магии несподручно? А? Что ж не смеёшься-то?

Ки-заряд ударил его под локоть, не нанеся вреда, но вытряхнув Усаги. Та шлёпнулась на землю и продемонстрировала чемпионские показатели в отползании на попе задом.

— А время то тикает, — издевательски напомнила Ранма.

— Ах, да! Спасибо, что напомнила! — Урод осклабился. — Ничего, я вас сейчас всех унесу туда, где ваша магия бесполезна! _Ас-три Ыт Усут, возвратный портал!_ ·Всееех заберу!

Кристаллические шпили блеснули. Метрах в ста _позади_ ·девушек посредине улицы распахнулся огромный, бездонно-чёрный эллипс портала, метров шести в ширину, завихряющийся по краю размытой спиралью угольно-чёрного тумана, медленно кружащего, втягиваясь внутрь, что придавало порталу пугающее сходство с водоворотом. Весь хлам поблизости, включая разбитые автомобили и мусор из окон вторых-третьих этажей, оказался немедля засосан и канул в бездну, стремительно уменьшаясь.

Все сразу поняли, что попади туда - и всё, возврата не будет. Отрезаны, загнаны в угол, вынуждены сражаться!

Урод впереди осклабился, задрал свой задний конец, словно скорпионий хвост, и начал выстреливать оттуда длинным и цепким щупальцем, ловя девушек одну за одной и швыряя на середину тела, где в них вцеплялись дюжины рук. И первой, как назло, опять Усаги! За ней - Макото и Рей.

Оставшиеся на свободе бросились в стороны - проскочить, обойти, послужить приманкой чтобы протянуть время, не дать унести товарищей! Ибо на лице урода читалась судьба куда хуже, чем смерть.

Все, кроме Мамору - тот выдрал из хлама под ногами арматурину, и с нечеловеческой силой и скоростью полетел на врага.

Никто не успел ни помочь, ни остановить. Чудом увернувшись от мясистой ручищи, Мамору всадил железяку врагу точно в глаз. Взревев от неожиданности, тот отмахнулся второй, левой ручищей. Раздался хруст, и самоотверженный защитник отлетел к самой стене, прокатившись после приземления словно тряпичная кукла.

— Мамо-чан‼！ — отчаянно вскрикнула Усаги, безуспешно дёргая вцепившиеся в неё руки.

Харука и Мичиру, обходившие врага справа, попытались на бегу подхватить избитое тело, но лишь были пойманы.

Минако и Ами неслись вдоль левой стены, прикрываемые Ранмой. Рыжая метким пинком отбила метившее в них щупальце... и улетела вместе с ним, когда её нога прилипла, словно намагниченная. Стряхнув её к остальным, урод снова выстрелил щупальцем... И капитально промазал от того, что на щупальце повисла вцепившаяся Ранма, отрикошетившая от хватающих рук. В раздражении стряхнув рыжую ещё раз и убедившись, что руки вцепились как следует, он снова обернулся к почти уже убежавшим девушкам, выстрелив щупальцем... Которое опять промазало от того, что его трёхтонное тело неожиданно приподняло и слегка развернуло. Не всё, поскольку было оно длинным и гибким, но ту часть откуда начинался задранный конец, стрелявший щупальцем.

Выложившись так, что стометровку точно секунд за десять преодолели бы, Минако и Ами выбежали за пределы досягаемости щупальца. И быстро нырнули внутрь какого-то магазинчика.

Кипя и клокоча, враг обернулся бросить себе на спину злобный взгляд. Тьма рук удерживала, крепко вцепившись, пятерых вырывающихся девушек, чёрные шёлковые штаны и красную рубаху. Ранма же приплясывала чуть поодаль, одетая в мужские трусы и майку, и корчила издевательские рожи.

— Ничего, — ядовито бросил он. — Мне и этих хватит! — Демонстративно игнорируя рыжую, он проковылял к лежащему недвижно Мамору. Потыкал того огромным пальцем, вызвав жалобные вопли. Усагины, конечно: её любимый даже не шевельнулся. — Тьфу. Опять не рассчитал. Такой мог получиться... Да, что ж это я! — Он спешно пополз к порталу, перебирая гнущимися под весом передней части руками.

Ами и Минако выбежали из своего укрытия, устремившись вслед врагу: пусть хоть ничтожный шанс, что замедлится, пока ловит их! Но они не успевали.

Впрочем, урод замедлился таки. Руки упирались, толкали, прогибались под весом несбалансированной туши. Передний конец лёг на асфальт.

— Ничего, — злобно пообещал враг вцепившейся в его хвост Ранме, чьи босые ноги оставляли в асфальте борозды. — Вот вернёмся ко мне - там и узнаешь почём это, когда ки тоже не работает. — Извернув самый кончик туловища, он выстрелил щупальцем, ударившим рыжую в живот с такой силой, что её руки сорвались вместе с клочьями шкуры.

Враг снова пополз к порталу.

Ранма тут же начала извиваться, как бешеная, но сила, державшая её на щупальце, не имела ничего общего с липкостью или присосками: её тело словно примагничивало! Неважно с какой силой она вырывалась, какая-нибудь часть тела да оставалась притянутой. Враг тоже, не будь дурак, держал её на весу, высоко в воздухе. Потом увидел, что Минако и Ами уже близко, и вытянул мясистую ручищу, раза с пятого обхватив Ранму вокруг талии. Причём, спиной к себе, чтобы она не могла дотянуться руками разжать пальцы.

Освободившееся щупальце выстрелило, двое девушек синхронно кувыркнулись в разные стороны. Ругнувшись, урод приостановился и начал стрелять раз за разом. Имеющие лишь базовую тренировку и почти никакого ки-усиления, двое вертелись отчаянно, но были пойманы слишком быстро.

— Ну что же, — с садисткой улыбкой подытожил враг. — Пора отправляться туда, где вы будете бессильны. — Бросив оценивающий взгляд на тело Мамору, он пробормотал «не, сдохнет ещё сам» и торопливо покатился к порталу. — Только представьте себе, как вы будете молить меня о смерти... И не думайте, что я только переваривать люблю. В спокойной обстановке варианты безграничны! Можно сдирать вам кожу с лиц, девушки это ценят. Можно снять порнофильм для ценителей расчленёнки... Кстати, хорошая идея, оставшиеся в живых могут потом заново пересмотреть весь процесс в повторе.

— А ты, вижу, в душе слабак, раз фантазия у тебя куцая, — съязвила Ранма, упираясь руками и ногами. Тщетно: держащий её кулак был достаточно сильным.

Подколка тоже не удалась: враг лишь сдавил её в ответ, продолжая ползти-ковылять к близкому порталу. Уж и ветерок начинал чувствоваться.

Чёрный эллипс приближался, поражение словно дышало оттуда гнилостным смрадом смерти.

— Что, опять? — рыкнул урод, полу-оборачиваясь направо.

Фигура в камуфляже выпрыгнула из окна второго этажа по правую руку, продавив при приземлении крышу автомобиля и неловко ссыпавшись между ним и домом. Щупальце хлестнуло, выбив боковые стёкла - и пошло втягиваться обратно, пустое.

Справа, над капотом, показался камуфляжный шлем, под которым острый взгляд Ранмы разглядел выбивающиеся каштановые волосы, полный беспощадной свирепости взгляд, и, наконец, жерло крупнокалиберной винтовки на срезе массивного, словно стальной кирпичик, дульного тормоза.

Ствол шевельнулся, описывая затухающую спираль. Потом этот слонобой грохнул, полыхнув в стороны дульной вспышкой. Вражине раздробило локоть, ручища повисла плетью, выпуская Ранму.

Рыжая метнулась к середине тулова, освобождать своих.

Щупальце хлестануло по капоту, сминая, но отчаянно храброго солдата там уже не было.

Ранма играючи увернулась неуклюже хватающих рук, нырнув вдоль бока, увернувшись ещё раз... Фальшивый демон ругнулся, дёргая десятком сломанных рук с перебитыми локтями. Соратницы поддержали рукопашницу радостными возгласами. Пока он разбирался, какую руку регенерировать, она освободила Макото и Харуку. Те собирались было помочь освободить остальных, но Ранма пинками погнала их прочь:

— Нет! Бегите! Не дайте себя поймать!

Враг в запале стрельнул щупальцем по ней, а не по убегающим. Естественно, промахнулся: ведь ей не нужно было прикрывать их собой.

Урод уже регенерировал и массивную ручищу, и все переломанные Ранмой, и теперь разворачивался к рыжей, загибаясь дугой.

Солдат воспользовался этим, высунувшись из-за багажника слева. Крупнокалиберная винтовка громыхнула ещё раз, размозжив пару мелких рук в опасной близости от пойманных девушек. Руки тут же начали отрастать обратно, но Минако почти удалось выдраться: когда враг сосредотачивался на чём то другом, эти конечности действовали тупо и нескоординированно, просто шаблонно хватая с силой не больше, чем у обычного человека. Рубашку Ранмину, например, держали до сих пор мёртвой хваткой.

Рыжая тут же подлетела, нагло игнорируя хватающие руки, и переломала ещё парочку, отшвырнув выдернутую Минако так, что та еле удержалась на ногах.

Из окон второго этажа донеслось приглушённое «поддержите Курибаяши огнём», и в туловище врага начали бесполезно бить ещё две или три крупнокалиберных винтовки.

Рыча от злости, урод стрельнул щупальцем с такой силой, что просто впечатал автомобиль в стену. Солдат в последнее мгновение выкатился из укрытия, оказавшись грудастой женщиной, просто увешанной оружием. Поперёк живота у неё шла целая полоса вытянутых в высоту карманов.

Вскинув свой слонобой ещё раз, она размозжила кончик хвоста. Втягивавшееся туда щупальце на секунду заело, оно бессильно шлёпнулось на асфальт. Но лишь на секунду: регенерация у урода была просто ураганная.

Ранма за это время пыталась освободить ещё кого-нибудь, но остальных держало слишком много рук.

Враг описывал циркуляцию вправо, примериваясь достать хоть одну из атакующих своими ручищами. Потом сосредоточился на Ранме, стрельнув в солдата щупальцем. Та попыталась уйти перекатом в сторону, но двинулась слишком рано, и он взял упреждение. Винтовка отлетела в сторону.

Но она, даже пойманная, не сдавалась. Успела выхватить пистолет, убедиться, что на ловчее щупальце его пули не действуют, и перебить ещё пару рук на подлёте к ловушке, что позволило Ранме наконец освободить Рей. Теперь уже четвёртая добыча убегала прочь, оставляя врага с тремя, плюс женщина в зелёном. Которая по прежнему не сдавалась: даже лишившись пистолета, скручиваемая в узел, она смогла высвободить левую руку и достать нож. После чего кромсала и полосовала, подрезая жилы на локтях и запястьях.

Видя, что та даже не думает о собственном спасении, Ранма попыталась воспользоваться её усилиями и освободить ещё хотя бы Усаги, сознательно игнорируя лес хватающих рук.

Но резаные раны регенерировали слишком стремительно, а десятки вцепившихся рук замедлили рыжую, что позволило врагу подловить её щупальцем: никто не ожидал, что он может выпускать его медленно и незаметно. Он перехватил её ручищей, провизжав:

— Удавлю, гниду‼！

Ранма закряхтела, напрягаясь: враг всерьёз пытался раздавить её.

— Да что ж ты за зараза такая прочная! — прошипел он когда просто раздавить не удалось. Он размахнулся и, под отчаянные возгласы пойманных девушек, со всей дури впечатал Ранму лицом в асфальт. — Ну, получи... Да ты чугунная что-ли?！ — он совершенно взбеленился при виде почти невредимого лица со слегка ушибленным носом, с которого осыпалась асфальтовая крошка. В мостовой осталась выбоина. — Дрянь мелкая! — заверещал он, размахнулся посильнее, и стал раз за разом молотить ей об асфальт. — Да сдохнешь! Ты! Когда-нибудь! Или нет!

— Ранко-чан! — выкрикнули Макото и Харука, бросаясь на помощь, не в силах смотреть.

— Стойте... Назад... — прохрипела Ранма, но было уже поздно. Две девушки оказались пойманы, не нанеся врагу никакого урона.

Пуля пробила уроду бицепс, но он лишь поморщился, перехватив рыжую левой ручищей. Она едва не вырвалась, извиваясь так, что червяк позавидует.

— Посмотрим, как ты запоёшь когда я тебе кишки выпущу! — теряя терпение, враг перехватил Ранму поудобнее двумя руками, примериваясь обрушить её животом над острый огрызок фонарного столба. — Сдохни, сучка‼！

— Байк-фу! — выкрикнула вернувшаяся Аканэ, полностью одетая.

И от души заехала уроду по правому запястью мотоциклом.

Мясистая ручища дрогнула, выпуская ранмины ноги. Рыжая мгновенно извернулась самым невозможным образом, развела ногами пару пальцев на левой, и вывинтилась, оставив врагу майку. Когда он опомнился, то хватанул только пустоту: она кубарем катилась прочь.

— Да вы кончитесь когда-нибудь или нет‼！ — завизжал урод, брызгая слюной и пытаясь прихлопнуть Аканэ ладонью, в таком бешенстве, что даже забыл про ловчее щупальце. Та ловко увернулась. — Всё, хватит давить! Я вас напалмом жечь буду! Заживо‼‼ — его голос срывался от злобы. — _Ас-три Ыт Усут, напалм страйк на эту сучку‼！_ — Он указал на Аканэ.

— Нееет! — в ужасе закричала избитая Ранма, снова бросаясь на врага. — Аканэ‼！

«Невалидная зона поражения, — ответил идущий со всех сторон мелодичный голос. — Самка собаки не найдена в указанном диапазоне координат. Пожалуйста сформулируйте свой запрос корректно»

Ранма налетела с яростью, пытаясь вбить ему зубы в глотку, ловко используя хватающие ручищи как опору. Но это было всё равно, что бить мешок с песком. Что-то хрустело, проминаясь, под кулаками, потом вмятое лицо выправлялось. Когда она отскочила получше примериться, тяжёлая пуля снесла уроду полчерепа. Но он этого даже не заметил, продолжая орать, брызгая слюной:

— Тупая машина‼ _Ас-три Ыт Усут!_ ·Напалм страйк! Цель - личность по имени Аканэ!

«Зона поражения задана неоднозначно, — не сдавался мелодичный голос. — Слишком много личностей с именем Аканэ. Ваш аккаунт не имеет необходимых прав на использование выбранного типа целеуказания.»

— Чтоб тебя разорвало, тупая механическая скотина‼！ — взревел фальшивый демон. — Ну, ладно! _Ас-три Ыт Усут!_ ·Напалм страйк! Бгм...

Ранма в отчаянии вбила ему ногу в рот. Увы, этого хватило лишь на мгновение. Ненавистный голос зазвучал опять, бесплотный и идущий отовсюду:

— Цель - все личности по имени Аканэ в радиусе сто метров от меня! Зона поражения - сфера диаметром три метра, привязанная к каждой личности!»

«Запрос принят, — подтвердил мелодичный голос. Аканэ начало окутывать желтоватым облаком. Она в ужасе рванула зигзагами прочь. — Ждите, выполняется окончательная корректировка зоны поражения.»

— Ну, гори теперь! — взгляд демона полыхал адским огнём ненависти. Желтоватое облако следовало за Аканэ как приклеенное, удушливый химический аэрозоль возникал вокруг неё прямо из воздуха.

Урод раздражённо отшвырнул отчаявшуюся рыжую.

Невидимые снайперы продолжали стрелять, он вздрагивал от ударов крупнокалиберных пуль - но и только. Даже на пяти процентах его регенерация работала дьявольски быстро.

— Аканэээээээ‼！ — Ранма сорвалась на хрип.

— Акане-чан‼！ — вскрикнули девушки, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

Женщина из сил самообороны лишь молча стала кромсать ножом ещё свирепее.

Аканэ сжалась в ожидании лютой смерти...

«Тридцать секунд, — буднично оповестил мелодичный голос. — Отмените все текущие операции, или ваш аккаунт будет блокирован»

— Что?！ — взвыл самозваный демон. — Ах вы, сучки поганые! Ну ничего, я... — Опомнившись, он зачастил в неподдельном ужасе: — _Ас-три Ыт Усут_! Отменить могучее тело! Отменить зону суффузии! Закрыть соединение! Отменить возвратный портал!

«Могучее тело отменено,» подтвердил голос. Туша начала оплывать, руки размягчались, не столько отпуская девушек, сколько стекая с них мерзкими лохмотьями разжижающихся мускулов и размягчающихся костей. «Зона суффузии не может быть отменена, вместо этого закройте соединение. Ваша команда закрыть соединение отклонена, недостаточно прав. Вы должны обладать уровнем доступа ошибка, отказано в доступе или быть ошибка, отказано в доступе.»

— Какого дьявола?！ — взвыл бесплотный голос врага.

«Пять секунд»

— _Ас-три Ыт Усут_! — заверещал в первобытном ужасе бесплотный голос самозваного демона. — Закрыть сое... — И оборвался со щелчком, как обрезанный.

«Контрольный период истёк,» подытожил мелодичный голос. «Пользователь третьего уровня Ас-Астат-Тахыт, ваш аккаунт временно блокирован»

— Мамо-чан! — Усаги бросилась к недвижному телу любимого, не замечая, как роняет сопли с одежды. Ами последовала за ней по пятам.

— Ык! — воняющая бензином и химией Аканэ в панике выбежала из лужи так и не подожжённого напалма. — Смойте с меня эту гадость! Кто-нибудь! — она заметила искрящие вверху, на столбе, провода, заверещала от ужаса и в слепой панике ломанулась прочь по улице. Ранма кинулась её догонять, прикрываясь одной рукой чтобы не слишком отсвечивать вторичными половыми.

— Смотрите, там кто-то есть! — заметила выбиравшаяся из кучи останков Мичиру, стряхивая со своего элегантного наряда ошмётки. К счастью, эта гадость хоть и тянулась, но не особо липла. Харука прочавкала к указанному месту, черпая гадость сапогами, сграбастала что-то и поволокла наружу. Прорвав кокон тянущихся нитей, это что-то оказалось тащимым за волосы нагим телом плюгавого мужичонки, тощего и безобразного.

— Ещё один проглоченный? — спросила Минако. — Как Хаппосай, что ли?

— Не надо! Пожалуйста! — просипел мужичонка, съёжившись в смертном ужасе, словно ожидая, что его сейчас на части резать будут.

— Проглоченный?.. Как же! — с мстительной ухмылкой отозвалась Харука. — Лежать, мерзавец! — она пинком свалила того, наступив на спину чтобы не встал. — Это он, собственной персоной.

— Собственной персоной?.. В смысле, _он_ , сам?

Повеяло нехорошим, когда пятеро девушек окутались боевой аурой, глядя на поверженного садиста сверху вниз, их лица затенены. Враг всхлипнул, но это было только начало.

— Вам же, наверно, нужно провести экспресс-допрос? — с энтузиазмом вклинилась женщина из самообороны, присоединяясь к кольцу из пятерых сэйлор-воинов в гражданском. Нож был по прежнему с ней - большой, острый - а улыбка такой... нетерпеливой, что даже они вздрогнули. — Ну, там, узнать, откуда он взялся, как убрать эту хрень?.. — Она обвела рукой кольцо кристаллических шпилей, никуда не девшихся. — А?.. — Глаза из под тени шлема отсвечивали таким блеском, что урод съёжился, сотрясаясь так сильно, что рисковал набить себе шишки об асфальт.

Женщина - теперь стало видно, что ростом она не превышала Минако, даже с шлемом, но заметно перевешивала Макото талантами - подошла ближе, и улыбка её расползлась шире. Девушки невольно сделали шаг назад, поёживаясь.

— Курибаяши, отставить пытать пленного! — приказал ещё один военный, появляясь на улице как нормальные люди, через дверь. Лет тридцати, лицо - длинное, на подбородке - редкая щетина, весь его облик излучал «какая же это всё морока»

— Есть, — пробурчала та таким голосом, словно у неё мороженку отнимали.

— С ним будут работать профессионалы, — примиряюще добавил он. — Нежно и аккуратно, как с тухлым яйцом. Упакуйте его пока.

Курибаяши поёжилась, и подобный диссонанс заставил девушек дрогнуть, подумав, что упомянутые «профессионалы» - это такие специальные дьяволы. Вместе с появившимся тихо, словно ниндзя, суровым дядькой из той же команды она сноровисто связала пленному руки за спиной.

Длиннолицый, между тем, бубнил в хрипящую рацию, похожую на квадратную телефонную трубку-переросток:

— Докладывает первый лейтенант Итами. Террорист захвачен, код русалка. Повторяю, захвачен в плен, код Самсон, код русалка. Внештатное оборудование остаётся, выглядит неактивным...

Девушки отошли туда, где высокая, черноволосая женщина из того же отряда оказывала первую помощь Мамору.

— Мамо-чан! — вскрикнула Усаги, когда тот попытался подняться, но с болезненным стоном сполз обратно.

— Не шевелитесь! — спешно предупредила Ами. — У вас как предплечье сломано, а может и лопатка!

— Мамо-чан... — Усаги всхлипнула.

— Его надо срочно в больницу, — сказала Ами. — Я не вижу ничего угрожающего жизни, но... Без компьютера Меркури я словно слепец. Не надо было привыкать во всём полагаться на него...

— У вас все целы? — участливо осведомился пожилой военный, помогавший паковать садиста. — Пожалуйста, покиньте опасную зону. Пока Сэйлор Воины не завершат зачистку...

— Они уже завершили! — нервно засмеявшись, громко заявила Минако. — Сэйлор-воины, которые, конечно, совсем не мы, уже победили демона, и теперь им осталось его...

— Она хотела сказать, — перебила её Мичиру, — что Сэйлор-воины встретились с непредвиденными трудностями в виде подавляющего их магию поля, и были вынуждены... отступить, сохраняя секрет своих истинных личностей.

— А?.. — не врубилась Курибаяши. — Да ладно, мы же... Ээ... Мастер-сержант?.. Девчата?.. — И замялась, когда ей дружно стали делать страшные глаза.

— Код _русалка_ , — окликнул её лейтенант, отвлекаясь от доклада.

Та заткнулась так поспешно, что аж зубы клацнули. Потом зашлёпнула лицо ладонью, простонав:

— Так точно, командир! Сэйлор-воины давно скрылись в неизвестном направлении, командир!

Кто-то из её соратников, один за другим появлявшихся на улице, пробурчал на тему «мускулы вместо мозгов». Но ти-ихо, чтобы сама обозванная не услышала.

В этот момент рядом с ними приземлился Ранма, держа над головой носилки:

— Ну, как наш герой-мученик? — Ранма хоть и не был особо высокого мнения о Мамору, но уважал решимость того без малейших колебаний прикрыть любимую своей нетренированной тушкой.

— Держится, но рука сломана, — кратко ввела его в суть дела Ами. — Давайте осторожно переложим его на носилки...

— Давайте я помогу, — Аканэ, тяжело дыша, приземлилась рядом. Мокрая, растрёпанная, и лимоном от неё несло так, что в нос шибало. Ранма явно не пожалел на неё средства для мытья посуды.

Совместными усилиями бережно переложили Мамору на носилки. Как ни старались, но тот застонал сквозь зубы. Усаги, переживая, толклась рядом, закусив губу и нервно заламывая пальцы.

Ами нашла, наконец, минутку оглядеться по сторонам, и ахнула:

— Это что, мы так улицу разгромили?.. — Вокруг простиралась зона разрушений, улица безнадёжно завалена искорёженными автомобилями, поваленными столбами и частично обрушившимися фасадами домов. — Автомобиль не проедет, нам придётся нести его.

— Не волнуйтесь, у нас всё под контролем, — успокоила её высоченная военврач. — Давайте, аккуратно. — Двое солдат подняли носилки и медленным шагом понесли прочь от портала. — Нет, спасибо, ваша помощь не требуется, — отшила она Ранму с Аканэ. — Мы специально тренировались носить раненых.

Ранма кивнул, соглашаясь.

Курибаяши, тем временем, как-то уж подозрительно-оценивающе рассматривала Ранму. Который по прежнему оставался в одних трусах. Заметив это, он принял ненаваязчиво-картинную позу в пол-оборота.

— Что с этими русалками, самсунгами и наигранной слепотой? — тихо осведомилась у Ами Макото.

— Это они так борются с Ахиллесовой пятой немагических сил, — объяснила та, заодно для Рей, Харуки и Мичиру. — Когда главная опасность - воздействие на разум и внедрение спящих йом в цепь командования - приходится держать всё в секрете от своих же. Я точно знаю, что у них у всех приказ делать вид, что не видят нас в гражданском, а если видели - то не рассказывать даже товарищам. Командование тоже хитро устроено, никто из солдат и офицеров не знает командующего в лицо - как, я думаю, и большинство членов правительства. Всё на доверии и трудноотслеживаемых дружеских связях, запрягли кумовство по полной программе. Я лично знаю нашего связного, полковника Танаку... Но совершенно не уверена, что он именно полковник и именно Танака.

— Всё именно так, — подтвердил первый лейтенант Итами. — И это _такая_ ·морока... Кстати, вы уверены, что опасность миновала? — Он оглянулся на шпили-когти, по прежнему зловеще высящиеся вокруг, на чёрный, слегка подрагивающий, овал портала.

— Полной гарантии дать нельзя, — сказала Ами, чувствуя себя беспомощной как никогда. — Но известно, что это какая-то машина, которую враг использовал, но был лишён доступа на сто лет. Думаю... Думаю можно с приемлемой степенью уверенности предположить, что она, не получая команд, останется пассивной.

— В любом случае, пока держится антимагическая зона, от Сэйлор-воинов здесь толку будет мало, — заметила Мичиру, критически оглядывая ручное зеркало с символом Нептуна на обороте. Талисман был тусклым, не подающим признаков жизни - даже отражение в зеркале было мутным.

— Эй! — Аканэ, наконец, заметила, что творится между Курибаяши и Ранмой. — А ну-ка, давай-ка, глазки-то прочь с моего мужа! — Она вклинилась между ними.

Ранма неубедительно состроил невинность, а Курибаяши разочарованно вздохнула:

— Как, уже?.. Вам же едва восемнадцать! Эх, что-ж мне то всё не попадётся...

— И что? — ощетинилась Аканэ. — Почему двое взрослых людей не могут пожениться?

— Эй! — отвлекла их Минако, в её голосе ощущалась нервозность. — Это мне одной мерещится, или портал стал больше?

— А, заметили наконец мой прощальный подарок! — с каким-то безумным весельем в голосе выкрикнул бывший демон. — Что, думали - победили? — Он неожиданно резким движением вырвался из рук солдат, развернувшись к девушкам. — А жить-то вам осталось всего ничего! — солдаты схватили его снова, заламывая связанные за спиной руки, но он всё стремился выпрямиться, словно не замечая боли, и глядел прямо на девушек взглядом, от которого волосы вставали дыбом. — Эта хрень скоро дестабилизируется, и Бах! - чёрная дыра... — На его губах показалась пена. — И ОДНОЙ ПЛАНЕТОЙ МЕНЬШЕ‼！

— Умолкни, — пожилой мастер-сержант оглушил мерзавца ударом по шее. — Ээ... Не-сэйлор-воины-сан, может можно что нибудь сделать?.. У меня на этой планете жена и сын... Внука ожидают...

— Я... — Ами безуспешно пыталась оживить свой мёртвый компьютер. — Я не могу... У меня нет никаких данных... Этот портал нарушает все известные мне законы... Простите... — Никогда ещё она не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной.

— А ну рассказывай, как закрыть портал! — Курибаяши подскочила к пленному, несколько раз дав по морде чтобы привести в чувство. — Быстро!

— Ха! Да чтоб я...

Она начала бить всерьёз, сильно и методично. Вылетел зуб. Лицо начинало превращаться в отбивную.

Некоторые девушки отвернулись. Аканэ мило улыбалась с выражением глубокого удовлетворения на лице.

Когда лейтенант уже протянул руку остановить подчинённую, та закончила сама, демонстрируя хладнокровие и чувство меры:

— Ну?

Мерзавец лишь ухмыльнулся рассечёнными губами:

— А никак. Только... — Он сплюнул ещё один зуб. —Только Ас может закрыть его. А для этого надо дать системе команду. — Он улыбнулся криво, правая половина лица совсем заплыла. Его видимый глаз блестел безумием. — Имея права доступа.

— Ну так дай эту команду! — Курибаяши свирепо подняла его за ухо, буравя взглядом.

— Как скажете, как скажете, — в притворном испуге согласился поганец. — _Ас-три Ыт Усут_ , закрыть возвратный портал.

«Отказано в доступе, — ответил идущий отовсюду мелодичный голос. — Ваш аккаунт временно приостановлен, подождите три миллиарда сто пятьдесят пять миллионов семьсот пятьдесят девять тысяч пятьсот три секунды прежде чем попробовать снова.»

— Ас-три Ыт Усут, — попыталась повторить она, теряя уверенность. — Закрыть возвратный портал.

Машина не удостоила её ответом, лишь пленный ухмыльнулся издевательски.

— Закрой портал, сволочь! — заорал Ранма, озираясь в поисках источника голоса. — Тебе что, всё равно, что шесть миллиардов людей сейчас умрут?‼

«Cволочь не является валидным обозначением подсистемы, — так же бесстрастно отозвался бесплотный голос. — Команда закрой портал неоднозначна, пожалуйста уточните. Вторая команда не распознана.»

— Не выйдет, — ухмыльнулся бывший демон, в его глазах читался страх смешанный с каким-то безумным весельем. — Это тупаааая машина. И у вас нет прав доступа. — На его лице отразилось непонимание. — Но какого чёрта она вообще тебе ответила? Ответа удостаиваются только те, кто помечен Ас - остальных система должна просто игнорировать...

— Слышь, ты, — крикнул в небо Ранма. — Мне плевать, тупая ты или нет! Закрой портал! Вот этот вот, на который я пальцем показываю!

«Пожалуйста произнесите свою кодовую фразу для подтверждения прав доступа,» ответил идущий со всех сторон голос.

— Ас-три Ыт Усут! — проорал в ответ Ранма.

«Отвергнуто, — ответил голос. — Данная фраза не является вашей ключевой, или у вас недостаточно чёткая дикция.»

— Ас-три Ыт Усут, сволочь! — проревел Ранма.

«Отвергнуто. Данная фраза не является вашей ключевой, или у вас недостаточно чёткая дикция.»

Ранма свирепо обернулся к пленнику.

— А на меня-то что смотрите? — захихикал тот. — Ключевая фраза уникальна для каждого Ас-лорда, выводится системой из вашей ДНК при вступлении в ряды повелителей...

— А ну говори, как вступают в эти ряды, — Ранма сграбастал того за плечи, нагнувшись к нему нос к носу, и уставился прямо в глаза, испуская такое мощное убийственное намерение, что даже сэйлор-воительницы и солдаты попятились, а Курибаяши вздрогнула.

— Не знаю я! — панически взвизгнул бывший демон, сломавшись под напором убийственного намерения как сухая щепка. — Не надо, господин!.. Я правда не знаю! Если бы вы не были Ас-лордом, система не удостоила бы вас ответом! Вы, должно быть, уже им стали!

— Как? — не ослаблял напор Ранма. — И где тогда моя ключевая фраза?

Невзирая на тяжесть ситуации, Курибаяши восхитилась его способностями.

— Не знаю я! — истерически завизжал пленник. — Я ничего не понимаю! Так не должно быть! Я не понимаю, что происходит! Не убивайте, пожалуйста! Мы всё равно сейчас все умрём! — Он разразился истерическим смехом, весь сотрясаясь и пуская слюни. Ранма с отвращением отбросил его, оглянувшись на портал.

Рост чёрного овала был заметен уже невооружённым взглядом. Поднялся ветер, гоня по улице бумагу и другой лёгкий мусор.

— Попробуй спросить у системы свою ключевую фразу! — внезапно озарило Ами.

— Эй, ты! — крикнул Ранма, обращаясь в пространство. — Назови мою ключевую фразу!

«Ваша ключевая фраза Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут,» отозвался голос без источника.

— Ас-семь Тхача... Тхач-шяс Ыт Сут! — прокричал Ранма, стараясь перекрыть шум усиливающегося ветра. — Закрыть этот портал!

Все замерли в напряжении. Ну же, пусть это сработает...

«Отказано в доступе, — убил их надежды бесплотный голос. — Ваш уровень доступа - семь, но команда на открытие портала была отдана пользователем с уровнем доступа три. Вы должны являться пользователем, отдавшим команду на открытие портала, или обладать уровнем доступа два или выше.»

— Ну, теперь действительно всё, — с безумной улыбкой заявил бывший демон. Портал увеличивался всё быстрее, ветер ревел, по силе приближаясь к ураганному. Портал засасывал камни, доски и прочий хлам покрупнее. — Мы все умрём! — весело прокричал виновник всего происходящего, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги со скрученными за спиной руками. — Нас всех засосёт чёрная дыра! — Его вдруг смело усиливающимся ветром, миг - и он исчез в чёрном зеве.

Девушки и солдаты пятились, борясь с тугим напором ветра и волоча за собой носилки с Мамору. Чёрный овал портала разросся до ширины улицы, коснулся стен домов - те дрогнули, обрушившись в него водопадом бетонного крошева - улица на глазах переставала быть узкой. Искорёженные автомобили начали подниматься на воздух, исчезая в бездонной черноте словно несомые ветром листья.

— Это же чёрная дыра, да? — спросила Усаги, пытаясь перекричать рёв ветра. — Как тогда, на мосту, когда Рубеус пробудил тот жезл?(прим. 2)

— Нет! — вскрикнула Ами, с леденящим ужасом осознав, о чём та думает. — Не смей! Мы не знаем!..

Но Усаги уже стояла, выпрямившись, глядя на стремительно растущий портал. Ветер трепал её одежду, волосяные хвосты вытянулись, трепеща, в направлении чёрной бездны.

— Я Сэйлор Мун, — сказала она, столь будничным тоном, что все четверо Внутренних окаменели, забыв дышать. — Я должна защищать этот мир.

И был свет, вспыхнувший между её прижатыми к груди ладонями.

— Усаги-чан! Нет!  
— Стой!  
— Не надо, Усаги!

Их слитный вопль не остановил её. Усаги сделала шаг навстречу бездне.

Ранма зарычал от бессильной ярости, сжимая свой мёртвый, не отзывающийся хенсин-жезл.

— Усако‼！ — в отчаянии прохрипел Мамору, пытаясь подняться с носилок забыв про сломанную руку.

Вспыхнув ослепительным светом, Усаги сорвалась с места и канула в ревущую бездну словно падающая звезда. Мгновение ничего не происходило. Затем портал сжался, уменьшившись раз в десять. Рывком расширился, засосав ближайшие дома и едва не втянув чудом державшихся девушек. Снова сжался...

«Внимание! — объявил бесплотный голос. — Дестабилизация несущего континуума! Портал будет принудительно прекращён!»

— Это же хорошо, да? — нервно спросила у Ами Минако, словно ища поддержки.

— Нет! — отчаянно простонала та, до боли сжав кулаки. — Если он схлопнется пока...

Портал полыхнул лучами серебряного света и затрепетал, суматошно пульсируя... Потом с громовым треском стянулся в слепящую точку, заставив всех прикрыть руками глаза. Ударная волна хлестнула их словно кнутом - а затем наступила звенящая тишина. Лишь облако пыли медленно оседало там, где был портал, да в руинах временами что-то осыпалось.

— Нет... — всхлипнув, Мамору рухнул обратно на носилки и провалился в милосердное забытьё.

Все остальные молчали, оглушённые, раздавленные, неверящие.

Солдаты молча склонили головы.

Облако пыли рассеялось, открывая плоскую воронку. В центре которой всё чётче и чётче вырисовывался чей-то медленно ковыляющий силуэт.

Надежда и облегчение вспыхнули в душах Воинов в матросках с ослепительной силой.

— Эй, ребята‼ Все целы‼ — крикнула Усаги, энергично хромая в их сторону.

Они кинулись к ней, окружили, галдя наперебой, не в силах сдержать радость.

— У тебя кровь из ушей! — ахнула Ами, разглядев в каком та состоянии.

И действительно, кровь сочилась из ушей и носа той тонкими струйками, это не считая полного разорения причёски: правый волосяной колобок и хвост исчезли напрочь, вместо них лохматились коротко обрезанные волосы, окружая большую проплешину.

— Ась?‼ — жизнерадостно гаркнула Усаги. — Чего так тихо-то, не слышу ничего‼ — она почувствовала, что что-то не так, попыталась ощупать голову, наткнулась на липкое... — Ай‼ У меня кровь из ушей течёт‼ — Она суматошно задёргалась в поисках платка. — Надо вытереть скорей, а то блузку испорчу‼

Макото с терпеливым вздохом потянула её за рукав, привлекая внимание к отсутствию доброй половины оного. Рукав, равно как и большая дыра справа на талии, был обрезан по идеально гладкой, хотя и волнистой линии.

— Этой блузке уже ничто не поможет, — констатировала Минако. — Эй, — Она обернулась к Ами, — ты что дрожишь-то?

Ами сделала судорожный вздох, с усилием разжимая побелевшие кулаки. Её заметно трясло.

— Это была произвольная свёртка пространства. Объёмы рассекало как придётся. Её могло разрезать пополам. Или сама вернулась бы к нам, а её лицо отправилось чёрт знает куда. Или вырезало бы часть внутренностей... — Она сделала ещё один натужный, судорожный вдох, с зубовным скрежетом заставляя себя успокоиться.

Минако посмотрела на дыры в одежде Усаги, на срезанные вровень к самой голове волосы - и позеленела.

К счастью, Усаги ничего этого слышать не могла. Вспомнив, наконец, про любимого, она бросилась к носилкам, причитая так громко, что звенело в ушах.

Остальные гуртом потянулись за ней. И никто, даже Ранма, на радостях не заметил вернувшегося папарацци. Бесстрашный словно камикадзе и скрытный словно ниндзя, он таился за ближайшим углом, беспринципный словно гриф-падальщик и способный просочиться сквозь любые кордоны. Ему удалось заснять почти всё, и теперь он потирал загребущие лапки в предвкушении грядущей сенсации.

(シーンブレイク)

13 октября 2010. Исправлено 18 марта 2012. Переисано на 60percent 28 февраля 2016.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Turns Red  
Power Nullifier

 **Сноски:**

 **2**  
Усаги как всегда всё перепутала. Тот портал (второй сезон аниме, серию вспоминать лень) не был чёрной дырой. Никто не говорил, что это чёрная дыра. Ами лишь заметила, что он засасывает всё _как_ ·чёрная дыра.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:  
— Stealth111**


	6. Вопросов больше, чем ответов

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 6,  
Вопросов больше, чем ответов**

(シーンブレイク)

С исчезновением портала кольцо чёрно-зеркальных кристаллических шпилей дрогнуло, втягиваясь обратно в землю. Затем они все как-то разом истончились в ниточку и рассыпались быстро истаявшими серебристыми блёстками.

Мирную тишину нарушали лишь далёкие звуки сирен да всхлипывания Усаги.

— Пора нам, случайным свидетелям, покинуть опасную зону, — поторопила Мичиру, увлекая задумавшуюся Ами за рукав, когда та не отреагировала.

— Я должна быть рядом, пока он не придёт в себя, — сказала, как отрезала, Усаги, непреклонно хромая за несущими носилки солдатами: боевой угар прошёл, и бессчётные ушибы заявили свои права.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Он ведь потерял сознание, когда портал ещё существовал? — напомнила Мичиру.

И правда, если подумать - последним, что запомнил горе-спаситель, была его ненаглядная, исчезающая в чёрной бездне. Оба поёжились. Не хотели бы они оказаться на его месте, когда тот очнётся, если...

— Мы присмотрим за ней, — предложил Ранма. — В отличие от вас, _нашему_ ·присутствию никто не удивится. Шли мимо, решили помочь.

Никто даже не думал спорить с Усаги (не говоря уже о том, что она полностью оглохла). Аканэ отправилась с ней, поддерживая. Ранма присоединился, сбегав подобрать свою одежду.

— Надо изучить... Разобраться... — бормотала Ами, пытаясь включить компьютер Меркури.

— Пойдём. — Рей бесцеремонно поволокла её за собой. — Успеешь ещё.

— Я уверена, сэйлор-воины ещё свяжутся с вами, — сказала Мичиру военным на прощание. — И... Спасибо вам!

— Да, — поддакнула Макото, обращаясь в первую очередь к Курибаяши. — Без вас, всё кончилось бы... Очень плохо.

— Но какое, всё таки мастерство, — невпопад протянула та, раздевая взглядом удаляющегося Ранму. — Подумать только, ки-мастера - всё таки не легенда...

(シーンブレイク)

До храма добирались долго. Город начинал отходить от тревоги, но прилегающий к зоне бедствия район так и остался стоять на ушах. Широкое, с запасом, кольцо оцепления перерезало несколько улиц, вызвав, вкупе с развёрнутым штабом спасателей, толпами эвакуируемых и колоннами армейских грузовиков, фантастического масштаба пробку, поразившую весь центр Токио и грозившую расползтись дальше.

(シーンブレイク)

Алчно потирая жадные лапки, папарацци мчался на студию. Какая сенсация! Сколько жареного! Надо будет быстро скопировать и перепрятать, ведь моралфаги начнут просто кипятком ссать.

Но эти вояки с их «оцеплением»! Три раза «ха». Я от дедушки ушёл, и от бабушки ушёл, а от тебя, Курибаяши, и подав...

Курибаяши?‼

Вскрикнув словно раненый заяц, рыцарь скрытой камеры и грязного белья рванул как на крыльях... Только сделав словленного леща ещё капитальнее.

— И кто это у нас такой шляется по закрытой зоне? — риторически вопросила женщина в зелёном, выпуская конец буксирного троса. — Ба! Да это ж наш старый знакомый! — Она прыжком настигла панически барахтающуюся добычу и перевернула на спину, не забыв поставить тяжёлый армейский ботинок на его упитанное брюшко. — Ребята! Вы поглядите только, кого я поймала! — Лицо у неё стало как у кошки при свежеопустошённой крынке со следами присутствия сметаны.

Папараццун жалобно заскулил, когда из руин пояилось не меньше отделения солдат, окружая его источающим неодобрение кольцом.

— Какая же от тебя всегда морока, — подытожил первый лейтенант Итами.

(シーンブレイク)

Мичиру упорно пыталась ворожить своим зеркалом, хмурясь всё больше и больше. Обычно она старалась не злоупотреблять немалыми силами артефакта, зная, как опасны могут быть предсказания. Но сейчас...

— Всё бесполезно, — со вздохом заявила она. — Оно больше не может заглядывать в будущее, показывает одну серую муть. Не отказывается, как бывало в большинстве случаев, а просто глохнет и тускнеет.

— Понятно, — Рей мрачно кивнула. — Я чувствовала, что чего-то не хватает, но никак не могла понять, чего именно. Готова поручиться - мне тоже не удастся ни одно предсказание. Словно на нас наложили проклятие, глушащее...

— Стойте, — озадаченно прервала её Мичиру. — А вот _в прошедшее_ ·заглядывать стало легко как никогда.

Все столпились у неё за спиной, заглядывая в зеркало, показывавшее летящую над улицей Меркури.

— Ничего себе! — поразилась Минако. — Это до какого же этажа она подпрыгнула?

Макото поёжилась, глядя на хлещущие струи, затопляющие улицу массой кишащих червей, и воительницу в голубой юбочке, исполняюшую над ними смертельную акробатику.

— А мне казалось, всё это длилось целую вечность... — тихо заметила незаметно подошедшая со спины Ами.

Не успела она договорить, как остальные девушки скривились в сочувствии: Меркури в зеркале грянулась об лёд, подпрыгнув, словно резиновая кукла, и ускользила прочь из поля зрения.

— Уй, — сочувствующе прокомментировла Минако.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ты за словами-то следи, — преувеличенно дружелюбно посоветовала Курибаяши товарищу по команде. — Ты про мою ориентацию не надо, ага! А то враз - так щаз.

Тот уже был готов взять свои слова обратно, проглотить их, искупить - что угодно! Ибо кулаки у грудастой и мускулистой сержанта первого класса чесались на грани видимости невооружённым глазом.

— Разве ты сама открытым текстом не призналась? — быстро напомнил пожилой Кувахара.

— Дак они же один и тот же человек! — удивлённо ответила Курибаяши, сразу сбавляя градус: «зверь-сержанта» в команде любили и уважали. — Сразу же видно! Двигаются одинаково, фигуры, ээ, одинаковые, с учётом, да главное - трусы одни и те же! Не знаю, как он пол меняет, и почему сразу не расколдовался, но только слепой не заметил бы, что та рыжая сэйлор-воительница - это тот парень.

Теперь, когда она явно указала на очевидные факты, у всех словно пелена с глаз спала. Реакции варьировали от «хорошо, что _мне_ ·не приходится превращаться в девчонку чтобы драться!» до «Нееет, зачем я на его/её сиськи пялился! Хлорку для мозга мне!»

— И они ж прямо сказали, что женаты, — добавила Курибаяши, как будто в конце двадцатого века это что-то значило.

«Как хорошо, что распространяться об этом не придётся, — думало подавляющее большинство мужчин. — Забыть, забыть как страшный сон!»

«Есть у меня один знакомый, любитель подобных сюжетов, — думал первый лейтенант Итами, — вот он... А, зараза, я же под подпиской о неразглашении. Какаааая морока!»

(シーンブレイク)

〈 _Что если бы Курибаяши не было в нужном месте чтобы поймать его? Та вырезанная сюжетная ветка запланирована как альтернативная сайд-стори_ 〉

(シーンブレイク)

— А чего ты ожидала от порождений зла? — разорялась Рей. — Мы должны быть готовы к любой, самой непредставимой подлости, чтобы успеть упредить врага.

— Чтобы не пришлось потом делать выбор между плохим и ещё худшим, — зловеще вторила Харука. — Например, между жизнями заложников и жизнями населения целого города.

— Да знаю я, — буркнула Минако. — Я же была Сэйлор Ви, не забыли? Просто... Сколько ни вижу подлостей, всё смириться не могу.

— Так есть что-нибудь дельное по сегодняшнему врагу? — вклинилась Мичиру, прерывая уже третью склоку. — Моё зеркало, увы, здесь слепо.

— Наши трансформации снова заработали, — наконец отчиталась Ами, начиная реагировать на внешние раздражители. — И компьютер - тоже. Но на месте битвы - слепое пятно, все сенсоры сбоят. — Она раздосадованно вздохнула, понурившись. — Либо эта непонятная система Ас запредельно могущественна, либо произошло заражение чуждым куском континуума, в котором наша магия не имеет физического смысла.

— Значит, мы так ничего и не знаем, — мрачно подытожила Макото. — И что нам делать?

— Ждать следующего нападения и тогда попытаться узнать больше? — не менее мрачно предложила Рей, просто чтобы разорвать гнетущее молчание.

— Да мы и один раз еле отбились! — воскликнула Минако, которой стало плохо от одной мысли об ещё одном таком демоне.

— Во-первых, стоит перестать висеть у Ами над душой, — предложила Мичиру. — А идти исследовать место происшествия... Собрать образцы, ощупать мистическими чувствами, — Она бросила многозначительный взгляд на Рей, — попытаться узнать, не откопают ли что военные.

— Дождаться, пока Сецуна выползет из своей берлоги, — добавила Харука. — Вот уж у кого должны быть догадки, даже если и смутные.

В этот момент в комнату вошли Ранма и Аканэ с Усаги. Глаза у блондинки были красными и опухшими, носовой платок держался из последних сил. На голове была по самые уши нахлобучена шляпа с широкими полями.

— Усаги-чан! — Макото ахнула. — Что с тобой?

— Сначала плакала от горя по Мамору, — начал бестактно перечислять Ранма, — потом плакала от счастья когда он очнулся, потом ревела когда дошло, что у ней с волосами...

— Ранма! — зашипела Аканэ, нанося Мегатонный Тычок Локтем, от которого его рёбра протестующе затрещали.

— Ну, как он? Очнулся? — нетерпеливо спросила Минако.

Усаги с трубным звуком добила платок, и извиняющимся жестом указала на своё ухо.

— Очнулся-очнулся, — ответила за неё Аканэ, вручая Усаги новый. — Всё будет хорошо, у него простой перелом предплечья, а то мы боялись что лопатка сломана.

— Может, ей пора превратиться уже? — спросил Ранма. — А то разговор как-то не клеится.

Усаги лишь уставилась на него телячьими глазами.

Рей изобразила пантомиму как берёт что-то с груди, и вскидывает руку в воздух.

Усаги поморгала, уставившись на неё.

— Горе моё, — Рей взяла ту за руку и возложила на брошь.

Усаги снова поморгала. Веко Рей задёргалось.

Мичиру терпеливо, успокаивающими движениями, продемонстрировала свой хенсин-жезл. Потом указала на Усагину брошь. Потом снова на жезл.

Лицо Усаги осветилось той пресловутой лампочкой озарения: оглушительный выкрик и яркую вспышку спустя на её месте стояла Сэйлор Мун. Без шляпы стало видно, что причёска у неё по-прежнему порушена.

— Ну наконец-то дошло, — съязвила Рей.

Сэйлор Мун вдруг заёрзала, потом с воплем «Ай, чешется!» засунула мизинцы в уши и попыталась там ковырять. Чесалось, видно, и правда нестерпимо, поскольку она начала приплясывать, вертеться, и в результате закономерно поймала капитального леща, не сумев выбросить вперёд руки поскольку мизинцы застряли в ушах. К счастью, единственной жертвой оказался низкий стол, который под ней проломился.

— Ты в порядке, Сэйлор Мун? — спросила Макото, помогая той подняться. — Мы так беспокоились, когда поняли, что ты оглохла...

— А, пустяки, — отмахнулась та. — Всего лишь уши вышибло. Ведь зажило же, разве нет?

Харука фыркнула, давя смешок, чем заработала злобный взгляд со стороны Рей.

— Давайте уже превращаемся и телепортируемся на базу, разбор полётов устраивать, — поторопил Ранма. — Пока от воскресенья хоть что-то ещё осталось.

— Да, а то всем завтра кому - на работу, кому - в универ, — поддакнула Макото.

— Школьные годы пролетели словно сон, — драматически вздохнула Минако. — Вот кто мог представить?

(シーンブレイク)

Взявшись за руки, сэйлор-воины телепортировались в подземелье. Круглый бетонный тоннель был заметно шире, чем в метро, нижняя часть - плоский, бетонный же, пол. Дальние концы тонули во мраке и цепенящем дыхании сотен печатей, блокирующих мистическое восприятие. Ярко освещённая точка высадки, с большим красным крестом в центре и толстой жёлто-чёрной линией по краю, была словно островок света. На грани видимости смутным призраком поблескивал металлический бублик портала, оставшийся от прошлогодней войны с Джедайтом.

Никто из них, кроме Мун и Меркури, не знал даже, что там за пределами этого зала, и в какую сторону выход. Паранойя и конспирация, оправданная вполне, учитывая, насколько хитёр оказался тот враг, обожавший вселять йом в людей, или просто маскировать под них, внедряясь в самые, казалось бы, защищённые организации.

Меркури активировала свой коммуникатор, как и у всех, замаскированный под наручные часы:

— Это Сэ... Да, в полном... Точнее, все, кто участвовал в битве... Да... Правда?.. Рада слышать, спасибо вам большое! — Она закрыла крышку-циферблат. — Хорошая новость, девчата: того папарацци поймали!

— Какое облегчение! — искренне порадовалась Ирис, заметно расслабляясь. — Теперь пол-страны не увидит меня в непотребном виде!

— Ага, — спустила её с небес на землю Сол. — Только пол-научного отдела, который эту плёнку изучать будет.

— Ты на чьей, — Ирис попыталась отвесить рыжей пинка, но та играючи увернулась, — паразит, стороне?

— Нууу... — Сол почесала в затылке. — Я это... давно научился относиться философски. Как Шампу вон. Увидели? Ну и пусть их завидуют.

— И ты тоже? — с нездоровым энтузиазмом откликнулась Венера.

— Меня окружают сплошные эксгибиционистки, — незлобиво пробурчала Ирис.

— Но это всё мелочи, — продолжила Венера. — А вот что было бы узнай про всё родители...

— Гику! — ойкнула Мун при звуках страшного слова «родители». В её воображении огнедышащая мама высилась подобно Годзилле.

— Ты же взрослый человек, — пожурила её Марс. — Совершеннолетний даже. Вырасти уже наконец!

— Тебе хорошо, — проныла Мун. — Тебе не придётся объяснять внезапную лысину! Что я маме скажу?..

— Не должны были волосы начать отрастать уже? — озадаченно спросила Сол, заработав Мегатонный Тычок Локтем.

Сэйлор Мун подняла руку, ощупала лысину на месте правой оданги, и вздохнула.

— Наверно, с моими силами всё ещё что-то не так, — понуро заключила она. — Надо будет долго медитировать, найти новую решимость... Или вообще медитировать, стоя под водопадом.

Шутка получилась не весёлой.

— Насчёт решимости - это ты права, — согласилась Марс. — Нет больше никого, чьи силы так зависели бы от уверенности в себе. Но нам всё-таки нужно...

— Скажи, что была в спа-салоне, — перебила Сол, — и у них взорвался, этот, как его, фен для волос - ну, большой, какие надевают на голову. Главное, чем ложь бредовее - тем она убедительнее.

— Не пойдёт, — зарубила идею Ирис. — Я бы на месте её мамы бросилась зубами выгрызать компенсацию... И всё бы раскрылось. Нет, скажи лучше, что проходила мимо нашей старой школы, а у директора как раз случилось обострение.

— Обострение?.. — непонимающе переспросила Мун.

— Ну, он периодически пытается насадить в школе типовые причёски, — объяснила Сол. — И тогда бросается на людей с машинками для стрижки волос. — Она рефлекторно прикрыла свою косичку рукой. — Меткий, зараза, высоко прыгает и с двух рук стрижёт.

— Если этот ненормальный вообще догадается оправдываться - ему всё равно никто не поверит, — добавила Ирис. — Просто запомни, старшая школа Фуринкан. Фу-рин-кан, это в Нэриме. Зачем тебя туда занесло - уже сама придумывай.

— Я попробую, — со вздохом ответила Мун. — Спасибо.

— Родители - это не так страшно, — добавила Ирис. — А вот если бы Набики-нечан пронюхала, то могла бы попытаться заработать на этом... И вляпаться по серьёзному.

В конце зала, противоположном порталу, открылся яркий прямоугольник двери. Потом щёлкнуло, и под потолком заморгали, зажигаясь, ряды люминесцентных ламп. Из темноты проявились проекционный экран на одной из стен, и аккуратный ряд из десятка офисных стульев.

В зал вошли знакомый уже полковник Танака - невысокий, седеющий ветеран с причёской ёжиком, морщинами от углов глаз и жёсткой щеточкой усов. Сопровождал его знакомый же лейтенант, умудряющийся нести ещё четыре стула. Он даже почти сумел скрыть недовольство, когда увидел, что гостий всего девять.

Кратко поприветствовав друг друга, расставили стулья полукругом. Подобная летучка была далеко не первой.

Ирис следила за Сол словно ястреб - косоглазый, ибо сели они бок о бок - но та села словно пай-девочка, коленки скромно вместе. Как непохоже на Ранму.

Меркури вышла, по обычаю, первой:

— Начну с потерь среди гражданских. Подтверждённых - двое, оба мужчины, неподтверждённых - как минимум один, со слов врага и материальных свидетельств, которые могли быть уничтожены в ходе битвы. До её начала, помимо атакованного автобуса с детьми, наличествовали два разодранных легковых автомобиля и один ботинок. Среди полиции, подтверждённых погибших - двое, одно из тел, скорее всего, уничтожено. Высока вероятность что, пока я была без сознания, погибли те, кто шёл мне на помощь. Возможно, выжившая, Накахара Юки, заполнит этот пробел, но она сильно пострадала психологически.

Сэйлор-воительницы неловко пошевелились на своих стульях, Венера пробурчала что-то на тему подлости. Лейтенант тщательно записывал.

— Теперь по врагу, — деловым тоном продолжила Меркури, не позволяя эмоциям проявиться в голосе. — Во-первых, это был не маг и не демон, а человек, выдававший себя за демона посредством неизвестной технологии. Его целью было... развлечение, никаких намёков на высшие цели или вышестоящее руководство. На основе известных данных, всё это нападение выглядит как личная инициатива отдельно взятого садиста. К великому сожалению, сохранить жизнь пленному не удалось, он был засосан собственным неуправляемым порталом и, вероятно, погиб.

Девушки особо не отреагировали, и так это знали, а вот полковник серьёзно нахмурился.

— Во-вторых, — продолжила Меркури, — Противник являлся пользователем неизвестной системы, Ас, из которой черпал все свои сверхспособности. Плохая новость: мне никогда не встречалось упоминаний ни о чём подобном, даже в архивах... цивилизации-прародительницы. Неясно даже, техно-магическая это система или чисто техническая. Система обладает голосовым интерфейсом и крайне ограниченным интеллектом, промелькнувшие упоминания об используемых мощностях крайне тревожат. Двести тринадцать петаватт.

— Это примерно пятьдесят мегатонн в секунду, — по быстрому пересчитал лейтенант.

Вот _теперь_ ·девушки прониклись. Да по сравнению с этим даже опасная запретная техника Сэйлор Сол выглядела бледно!

— Как мы такое победили-то, — пискнула Венера.

— Мы не победили, — возразила её Сол. — Он сам себя ухайдакал, зарвавшись и превысив эту, как её, квоту.

— Это не совсем верно, — поправила Меркури. — В самом конце враг пытался «разорвать соединение», что бы это ни значило, но в системе Ас произошёл какой-то сбой, из-за чего она перестала подчиняться его командам. Сам факт наличия сбоев в системе, манипулирующей подобными энергиями, крайне тревожит.

— Да хоть бы совсем заклинилась! — вставила Сол. — И ты главного не упомянула, эта дрянь глушит нашу магию!

— Сейчас перейду к самому важному, — продолжила Меркури. — По невыясненной пока причине система Ас имела подавляющее техническое превосходство. Наши способности были не подавлены сродственной силой, как случалось один раз, а фактически выключены. Это может быть вызвано как подавляющим превосходством цивилизации, создавшей эту систему, так и непредусмотренными побочными эффектами из-за конфликта космологий. С прискорбием вынуждена сообщить, что это не тот противник, с которым мы способны сражаться. Мы вообще были низведены до уровня гражданских.

— Спасибо вам огромное! — добавила Ирис, встав и поклонившись формально. — Без помощи ваших солдат, и первой из них - Курибаяши-сан, мы бы погибли.

— Как же вы смогли... устранить портал, угрожавший существованию Земли? — осведомился полковник таким тоном, словно говорил о мелкой неприятности.

— Только благодаря... силам Сэйлор Мун, — ушла от ответа Меркури.

— Но вы же были в гражданском? — прикопался лейтенант. — Кстати, само событие оказалось записано на плёнку, конфискованную у одного... _мародёра_. Давайте посмотрим.

Под потолком включился проектор, высветив синий прямоугольник на проекционном экране. Ирис напряглась, готовясь лицезреть себя в голом виде. Но трясущаяся и мутная картинка каринка показала сразу чёрный эллипс портала, и одетых девушек, вместе с солдатами пятящихся от всёзасасывающей бездны. Звука не было, только рёв ветра в микрофоне. Картинка тряслась всё сильнее - видимо, оператор сам боролся с ураганным ветром. Когда наступил момент развязки, на экране мотались лишь смазанные полосы. По экрану пробегали белые полосы: механизм камеры отчаянно пытался удержать синхронизацию барабана магнитных головок, не расчитанного на такие рывки. Потом яркая вспышка - и стабильная, слегка подрагивающая картинка расходящихся клубов пыли. Проявились звуки, шорох и треск оседающих оползней.

Меркури подавила вздох облегчения: самое важное - факт существования Серебряного Кристалла - оказался надёжно смазан.

Из клубов пыли проступила хромающая фигурка.

— О, это ж я! — надругавшись над конспирацией воскликнула Сэйлор Мун, показывая пальцем на радостную и окровавленную физиономию своей гражданской формы. В фоне шёл пробивающийся сквозь все помехи, полный напряжения голос Ами: « ..звольная свёртка пространства. Объёмы рассекало как придётся. Её могло разрезать пополам. Или сама вернулась бы к нам, а её лицо отправилось чёрт знает куда. Или вырезало бы часть внутренностей..»

Сэйлор Мун сбледнула. _Этого_ ·она не слышала, будучи на тот момент глухой как пробка. Невольно провела рукой по лысине, где волосы срезало впритирку к коже, и смысл слов дошёл окончательно. Воображение услужливо нарисовало детальные, красочные картины. Ей совсем поплохело, до тошноты.

— То, что мы сейчас наблюдали, — осторожно прокомментировала Меркури, когда ролик закончился, — было непредсказуемой реакцией... особых сил Сэйлор Мун с тем, что управляло порталом. Иными словами, нам сказочно повезло. Система, которой мы не понимаем, провзаимодействовала с... особой магией, которую мы фактически не понимаем, таким образом, что мы все остались живы. Неизвестность помноженная на неизвестность дала плюс.

— Но это всё на самом деле просто, — непонимающе возразила Сэйлор Мун. — Загадываешь желание, от всего сердца, ставя на кон свою жизнь. Если запаса магии хватит - всё хорошо, если нет... Нам тогда очень повезло, в первый раз. Думаю, я тогда уже была технически мёртвой когда загадала то желание, вернувшее всех к жизни.

— Это всё детали использования, — отрезала Меркури, раздражённая тем, как их предводительница фонтанировала секретами. — По факту же, это - наследие сверхцивилизации, настолько обогнавшей земную, что их технология для нас совершенно неотличима от магии.

— То есть, — уточнил полковник, — мы столкнулись с _ещё одной_ ·сверхцивилизацией, причём ныне существующей, чья техника действует на иных принципах?

— Фактически так, — признала Меркури. — Существование новой сверхцивилизации лучше считать недоказанным, система Ас может быть таким же непонятым наследием, как наша магия. Но если же нет... Чуждая сущность уже ухватилась за наш мир, аномалия на месте битвы стабильна. Учитывая, какими силами владел, фактически, мелкий пакостник, прогноз - неблагоприятный. Я помогу чем только возможно, но на нас как боевую силу лучше не рассчитывать. Это не тот враг, на которого наши силы рассчитаны. В финале только двое ки-мастеров остались боеспособны, и то только потому, что враг поленился подавить действие ки... Мой совет - уменьшить конспирацию или привлечь основные силы самообороны независимо от Группы экстренного реагирования на внешние угрозы.

— Понял вас. — Полковник был мрачнее тучи.

— А наследие... — Мун покосилась на него, — ..предков не может помочь? Знания же сохранились?

— Во-первых, ко многому у меня нет доступа, — ядовито заметила Меркури. — Как и у самих владелиц планетарных замков. Доступ дать сможешь ты, _после_ ·того, как официально коронуешься... Нет, именно _официально_ , я знаю, что ваша с Таксидо Каменом магия засчитала тот раз за вступление в права. Это во-первых. Во-вторых - б _о_ льшую часть я просто не могу понять.

Девушки уставились на неё словно баран на новые ворота - все, кроме Сол и Нептун, имевших широкий опыт практического применения явлений, истинной сути которых не знали.

— Я _не настолько_ ·гениальна, — самокритично объяснила Меркури, — чтобы одним скачком преодолеть тысячелетнюю пропасть между наукой... — Она покосилась на военных, — ..атлантов, скажем так, и современной земной наукой. Нахватать практических применений, — Она указала рукой на портальный «бублик», — было относительно несложно. Но не требуйте от меня объяснить, почему моя бум-палка мечет молнии, образно говоря... Я расшифровываю знания, опираясь на земную науку. Могу ускорить её развитие на порядок, но... — Она переглянулась с полковником. — Это чревато появлением самых неожиданных обезьян с гранатами. Или ещё хуже, учёных, как те гномы, докопавшиеся слишком глубоко. Живой пример перед глазами: Томоэ Соичиро изучал межпространственную физику, а в результате призвал даймонов Фараона Найнти.

— Томоэ, — уточнил полковник, — это не тот ли, что был одним из основателей академии Мюген, _внезапно_ ·взорвавшейся в девяносто втором?

— Именно он, — подтвердила Меркури. — Открыл лазейку слугам Великого Древнего, перед которым нам _чудом_ ·удалось захлопнуть дверь. Для справки, если вам нужно будет сравнить данные, культисты называли себя Витчез Файв, в качестве пушечного мяса использовали даймонов, вселяемых чаще всего в неодушевлённые предметы.

— Это «пушечное мясо» на нас нагнало тогда страху, — добавила Марс. — Втроём с одним справиться не могли, да ещё мгновенная регенерация.

— Да, вырасти пришлось резко, — меланхолично заметила Мун.

— Однако, использовать термины Лавкрафта, — заметил полковник, — не слишком... оптимистично.

— Это наиболее близкий аналог. — Меркури пожала плечами. — И в-третьих. Если говорить об источнике нашей магии, то это были сущности настолько впереди нас, что на практике неотличимы от богов. Сравните сами: все разумные расы в галактике внешне неотличимы от землян... Были, пока Галаксия их в прошлом году не уничтожила. Все цивилизации в галактике охранялись сэйлор-воинами, чья магия сродственна с нашей. У людей есть души. Всё из этого списка естественным образом возникнуть не могло.

— И опять упираемся в мифы и легенды, — сухо заключил полковник. — Или данные за гранью нашего понимания.

— Да, — согласилась Меркури. — Предлагаю закрыть собрание, пока мы не начали ходить по кругу.

Девушки начали собираться, становясь в круг на площадке для телепорта.

— Вы идите, — сказала Меркури. — Я посижу тут, попробую приспособить... части портала как сканер. Может, удастся разобраться.

(シーンブレイク)

Чёрные молнии всё били и били с тёмного неба, озарённого сполохами тошнотворно-лилового сияния, и в ответ сверкающие точки вырванных звёздных семян всё взлетали над городом, знаменуя оборвавшиеся людские жизни.

Ирис была быстрой, сверхчеловечески быстрой. Она с лёгкостью уклонялась от медлительных и неповоротливых - по её представлениям - парных зарядов золотой энергии. Возможно, только благодаря ей четверо Внутренних были ещё живы, их Сэйлор-кристаллы так и не пополнили коллекцию Сэйлор Галаксии.

И всё же она ощущала себя такой беспомощной! Ничто - ничто! - не способно было даже поцарапать этого джаггернаута, эту неодолимую силу в золотом сэйлор-костюме. Уж точно не лучшая техника Ирис, фактически являвшая собой заряд воздуха - весь из себя искрящийся и красивый, но против реального противника ничуть не лучше и не сильнее чем Ранмино «Превосходство тигра» или Рёгин «Львиного рыка разряд».

В её душе затеплилась было надежда, когда Старлайты - которым давно уже полагалось быть в могиле, так отметелены они были - обрели двадцать-второе дыхание и вложили свои последние силы в потрясающий объединённый удар.

Галаксия была отброшена назад. Галаксия пролила кровь. И в результате... В результате лишь улыбнулась, улыбкой, от которой у Ирис волосы встали дыбом. И показала, что до этого _сдерживалась_. И начала косить город, снося здания одним ударом.

А чёрные молнии продолжали бить из тошнотно-лилового мрака. И сверкающие точки продолжали взлетать над городом. Ирис отчаянно, слепо надеялась, что додзё не пострадало, что родные в безопасности...

Но вот вернулась во вспышке телепортации Сол, чьё лицо было почерневшим от горя. Ирис поняла всё без слов. Их не миновала чаша сия. Не было у них больше родных - кроме друг друга. Кроме друзей. И Принцессы.

Но это если они смогут победить, смогут одолеть врага безгранично сильного, врага неодолимого, против которого бесполезны даже сильнейшие техники Сол...

Аканэ рывком проснулась, глотая воздух. Ранма под боком недовольно пошевелился. Ей уже много месяцев не снилась та кошмарная битва. Почему именно сегодня? Небо за окном было тёмным, надвигающийся рассвет пока не различим на фоне уличных фонарей.

Вздохнув, она встала и начала собираться на работу. Ну, хотя бы спешить не надо. Впереди ждала ежедневная яростная битва с собственными привычками, упрямо не желающими отступать: приготовление завтрака.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ма, вот представь, что бы ты делала в случае инопланетного нашествия? — невпопад ляпнула Минако, поглощённая нехорошими мыслями о неизвестной сверхцивилизации. — В чисто гипотетическом смысле?

— Жри давай и выметайся! На тренировку опоздаешь!.. Вынос мозга в юбке. И попробуй только мне залететь вместо спортивных рекордов! Своими руками придушу!

(シーンブレイク)

— Муть какая, — пробормотала Рей, убирая со лба прилипшие от пота волосы. — Ну, по крайней мере это был не пророческий сон а обычный, спокойный кошмар где меня всего-лишь изжарили заживо...

(シーンブレイク)

И лишь Усаги дрыхла без задних ног и едва не опоздала на курсы по домашнему хозяйству. Медленно, но неотвратимо, приготовленное ею становилось съедобным.

(シーンブレイク)

Косые лучи восходящего солнца освещали снующих людей в комбинезонах и касках, превращая изломанные руины городского квартала в лабиринт света и тьмы, скрывая целые участки в тени уцелевших домов и проявляя, словно на древнем поляроидном снимке, пыль, облепившую людей и машины. Горевшие всю ночь фонари тускнели, ничего уже не освещая, неспособные тягаться с дарящим жизнь светилом.

— Сюда, пожалуйста. — Инженер вёл пару военных сквозь управляемый хаос разбирающих завалы спасателей. Вокруг гремели отбойные молотки, строительная техника ползала сверкая занудно пиликающими мигалками. За фундаментами, оставшимися от первого ряда домов, шёл второй ряд, дрогнувший, но устоявший - только благодаря огромному запасу прочности сейсмостойкой конструкции. Облицовка была содрана начисто, по обнажившимся бетонным стенам бежали широкие трещины, кое где зияли проломы. Из пустых оконных проёмов свисали какие-то нераспознаваемые ошмётки, а местами торчали размочаленные останки внутренних стен. Полковник Танака который раз порадовался дисциплине соотечественников, привычных к эвакуациям при землетрясениях. Уж в Америке-то такие масштабные разрушения точно не обошлись бы без соответствующего количества жертв.

Они миновали второй ряд домов и оказались в узком тупике, захламлённом мелкими обломками и выбитым стеклом, но относительно свободном для проезда.

— Это здесь, — сказал инженер, приподнимая натянутую пластиковую ленту, дугой огородившую участок у стены. — Мы ничего не трогали... Ну, после того, как поняли, с чем имеем дело. Сдвинули только мусор, которым был завален... объект, — он указал на лежащий рядом драный матрас.

Полковнику хватило одного взгляда чтобы опознать рекомый «объект». Он уже видел этот предмет однажды, хоть тот и не был тогда оплавлен и обуглен.

— Благодарю вас, — вежливо сказал он инженеру, не подавая вида, как погано стало на душе. — Не могли бы вы организовать кого-нибудь с отбойным молотком? Хотелось бы извлечь объект с минимальным приложением рук.

— Конечно, сейчас же будет сделано! — Инженер убежал отдать распоряжения, оставив военных наедине с находкой.

— Полковник, это же не?... — с надеждой спросил молодой лейтенант, участник недавней битвы за Токио.

— Боюсь, именно он, — мрачно ответил Танака, обходя оплавленный посох, вонзившийся в асфальт с такой силой, что наполовину ушёл в землю, породив целую сеть трещин. — Ошибки быть не может, вот и кольцо в виде сердечка в навершии. Всё сходится. — Он вгляделся внимательнее и помрачнел ещё больше, опознав в одном из тёмных пятен остатки обугленной плоти. — Боюсь, лейтенант, наши доблестные героини понесли первую потерю...

(シーンブレイク)

〈 _Что если бы выверт их «удачи» привёл к тому, что в качестве эксперта вызвали не кого-нибудь, а мать Ами? Здесь запланирована вторая сайд-стори._ 〉

(シーンブレイク)

Телепортровавшиеся в подземный зал сэйлор-воительницы одна за другой мрачнели, разглядев на лабораторном столе оплавленный, но всё равно узнаваемый посох. Меркури не поворачивалась к ним лицом, с головой уйдя в паутину проводов, соединявшую полувыпотрошенный бублик портала с нагромождением компьютеров.

Лысину Сэйлор Мун прикрывала косо повязанная на манер платка чёрно-жёлтая бандана. Взяв в руки тяжёлую, оплывшую железяку, в навершии которой больше не было Гранатового шара, предводительница Воинов в матросках совсем погрустнела.

— Это ведь... — начала она.

— Да, это обугленные остатки кожи с ладоней, — бесцветным голосом подтвердила Меркури, оборачиваясь от своей паутины. — И ДНК совпадает, сколько удалось наскрести.

— Значит, мы потеряли боевого товарища, — твёрдо, но с глубокой тоской сказала Мун. — Она, должно быть, боролась до конца... А мы даже не знали...

— Сецуна-мама, — прошептала Сатурн. Она ни разу не всхлипнула, слёзы катились молча — крупные, горькие.

Ирис потупилась, покраснев от стыда при воспоминании, как она почём зря хаяла Плуто - быть может, в тот самый момент, как та...

— Не верю, — с мрачной решимостью возразила Сол. — И не позволю себе поверить, пока своими глазами не увижу мёртвое тело. — Девушки подняли на неё взгляды, вырванные из скорбного молчания. — Пока не докажут обратное, буду считать, что она жива... где-то там, и ждёт нашей помощи, — с напором закончила Сол.

Теперь все взгляды обратились на Меркури: кому, как не той... Но синеволосая девушка лишь обречённо покачала головой.

— Посох нашли в руинах, неподалёку от места вражеского портала, — тихо объяснила она, поворачиваясь к экранам. — Но та зона... Её невозможно исследовать. — Она стиснула кулаки, сгорбившись над столом. Вся её поза дышала досадой. — Современные технологии просто не способны охватить те аспекты, что нужно, а маго-технологии... — Она нажала пару клавиш, и под потолком зажёгся проектор. Висящий на боковой стене проекционный экран отобразил странное плетение разноцветных завитков и линий, с наложенной поверх контурной схемой Дзюбана и окрестностей. В самом центре стройный, хоть и непонятный, узор сминался, шёл медленной рябью и сливался в одно монотонное серое пятно округлой формы. Меркури нажала другую клавишу. Цветной узор сменился разветвлённой сетью мерцающих зелёных и синих прожилок, под той же схемой Дзюбана. В центре прожилки кривились, дрожали и скакали словно шальные разряды, отталкиваемые всё тем же пятном, на этот раз рябившим словно экран ненастроенного телевизора. Меркури ещё пару раз переключила картинку, но пятно оставалось на месте, лишь меняя облик.

— Как видите, там просто дыра, — со вздохом поянила она. — Свойства мира изменились настолько, что вся известная нам магия перестаёт иметь смысл. Исследованию имеющимися средствами не поддаётся.

— Включая моё зеркало, увы, — поддакнула Нептун.

— И телепортироваться туда невозможно, — добавила Сол. — Просто не удаётся навестись... Ну, вы понимаете. Внутренний взор плывёт и слепнет. А при попытке войти в это чёртово место превращение просто обращается вспять. И хорошо если просто обращается... Мне вон пришлось магазин одежды ограбить, прикрываясь техникой невидимости.

— Дурак! — отвесила ей подзатыльник Ирис. — Почему нас не предупредил? А если бы с тобой случилось что?

— В каком смысле, «магазин одежды ограбить»? — не поняла Юпитер.

— Так значит, ки-техники там работают? — Меркури оживилась, радуясь хоть какой-то зацепке.

— Ну, сейфуку исчезает, — объяснила Сол, поёжившись — Ну... и на этом всё. Не суйтесь, короче, кроме как в гражданском.

— О! — ахнула Юпитер.

— И это была одна из моих любимых рубашек, — ворчливо добавила Сол. — Которая теперь отправилась неизвестно куда. А ки-техники... Нет, не совсем. Ки просто... — Она задумалась, подыскивая слова. — Ну угасает что-ли, как будто у тебя батарейка садится. Чем дольше ты там толчёшься и чем ближе к центру... Всё труднее, труднее, а потом-совсем ничего, словно глохнет в душе что-то. Я так чуть ногу не сломал, просто с фонарного столба спрыгнув. Да, и проклятие Дзюсенкё тоже не работает. В какой форме войдёшь - в такой и останешься, поливай не поли...

— Идиот‼！ — Ирис треснула её так, что впечатала в бетонный пол, с короной трещин и всем прилагающимся. — А если бы ты убился! А если бы ты на середине превращения застрял, как футанари какая-нибудь‼！

Сол натурально посинела от запоздалого ужаса.

— Пожалуйста, прекратите! — воскликнула Меркури. — Многие из этих машин очень хрупкие, они могут отказать от таких сотрясений!

Нагромождение компьютеров разразилось пиликаньем, Меркури тут же уткнулась в экран, позабыв про них.

— Ну что, поломала? — зловредно прошептала Сол в сторону Ирис.

— Ты так просто не отвертишься! — прошипела в ответ та.

Пулемётный треск пальцев Меркури по клавиатуре утих, на стене отобразилась карта мира, мигавшая двумя точками: одна в Токио, другая - выше неё, где-то в Сибири.

— Что, ещё одна? — тут же ухватила суть Уранус.

— Да, только что образовалась ещё одна аналогичная зона, — напряжённо подтвердила Меркури, не отрываясь от экрана. — Точнее, от двух до пятнадцати минут назад... Это примерно в трёх тысячах километрах точно к северу... — Компьютеры зашлись заполошным пиликаньем, и она с тревогой добавила: — И плотность той зоны быстро растёт!

— Значит, новый враг! — ударила кулаком об ладонь Уранус, выражение её лица стало мрачным и решительным.

— Ещё один такой моральный урод? — Венера содрогнулась от отвращения.

— Надо поскорей разведать, что там и как, — засуетилась Сол.

— Тогда... отправляемся скорее? — предложила, без всякого энтузиазма, Мун. — А я родителям обещала, что только на минуточку отлучусь...

— Ээ... Это не обязательно враг, — попыталась предупредить их Меркури. — Мы не знаем, кто ещё числится в «пользователях» этой системы Ас. Возможны и дружественные контакты...

— Что ты предлагаешь? — Сол вперила в ту пронизывающий взгляд.

— Давайте сначала разведаем скрытно, — ответила Меркури. — Малым числом. И только... Ай!

Не дав той договорить, Сол обхватила её, и с выкриком «Солар телепорт!» исчезла в ослепительной вспышке.

— Идиот! — прорычала вслед пустому месту Ирис. — нельзя же людей так пугать!

(シーンブレイク)

Октябрь 2010 - март 2012 - апрель 2016.

(シーンブレイク)

 **ВНИМАНИЕ: Тем, кто читает этот фик во второй раз после реткона апреля 2016-го: отсюда и до конца расхождений со старой версией нет, только укрупнение глав и приведение мелких фактов в соответствие с новым началом. Можете сразу переходить к сиквелу.**

(シーンブレイク)

(シーンブレイク)

(シーンブレイク)

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crescent Pulsar R  
— пользователям Orphus (30 ляпов)  
— Stealth111


	7. Неодолимая сила

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 7,  
Неодолимая сила**

(シーンブレイク)

Телепортировавшись на место, Сол с Меркури немедленно встали в боевые стойки. Всё, что Сол смогла «увидеть» перед телепортацией - это размытый образ какого-то горного хребта. Полученные ею мысленные картины точки назначения были нечёткими и ненадёжными. Они телепортировались практически вслепую - на один из пиков хребта.

Сол огляделась вокруг:

— Мы ещё на Земле?

Окружающий ландшафт был совершенно безжизненным. Горные хребты тянулись один за другим с запада на восток - громады тёмного камня, лишённые всех признаков растительности. Лишь снег оживлял их неприветливые склоны, укутав вершины и широкими полосами спускаясь вниз.

Сол поёжилась - не от холода, она, как планетарный воин, комфортно чувствовала себя даже в вакууме открытого космоса, и, наверно, могла спать в снегу, как белый медведь - но от общей атмосферы тоскливого одиночества, царившей над этими горами.

Меркури сосредоточила всё своё внимание на показаниях компьютера, оставив оборону на долю Сол. Та озиралась раз за разом, простирая вдаль свои сэйлор-чувства, но ощущала лишь еле различимый, вездесущий фоновый шум бактерий, обживших весь верхний слой земной коры. Вокруг на многие километры не было ни души.

— Передвинемся туда. — Меркури закрыла свой компьютер, и указала на соседний хребет. Расстояние было небольшим - всего километр - поэтому они помчались, перескакивая с камня на камень, чтобы сэкономить силы Сол.

— Да что ж это за местность такая? — вопросила Сол в недоумении. Развитая ими скорость под сорок была для неё лёгкой прогулкой, совершенно не мешая трепаться. — Сколько глухих углов мы с батей обошли, но такого не припомню.

— Самая безлюдная.. часть Сибири.. — ответила Меркури между вдохами и выдохами. — Нанесена на карты.. только в тридцатых.. самые холодные.. зимы.. в северном полушарии.. — Она на мгновение умолкла, делая огромный прыжок. — Человек не может.. здесь выжить.. — Ещё один трудный прыжок — коммунисты тут строили.. свои каторги... Ну-ка, минутку...

Они как раз достигли намеченной точки, и Меркури снова с головой ушла в сканирование. Вид отсюда открывался точно такой же, как и с предыдущего хребта: множество таких хребтов тянулось параллельно друг другу, похожие, как близнецы.

Сол вздохнула.

— Ну, хоть одно хорошо - прохожих вокруг нет, можно сражаться в полную силу, если придётся...

— Вот оно! — перебила её Меркури. — Два восемьсот на запад.

Они снова побежали вдоль гребня хребта, теперь медленнее, пригибаясь и прикрываясь складками местности. Пять минут спустя они опасливо выглядывали из-за камней, разглядывая чуждый артефакт впечатляющих масштабов. Огромная, остроконечная чёрная пирамида, больше ста метров в высоту, инертно высилась посреди каменистого склона, не подавая никаких признаков активности.

Да что это такое-то? — пробормотала Сол, озирая зловещий монумент, не имевший никакого права стоять здесь.

— Не знаю, — ответила Меркури. — Как и зона в Токио, оно отрицает любые попытки сканирования. Для всех сенсоров эта пирамида - слепое пятно, я знаю не больше, чем мне говорят глаза.

Сол тоже почувствовала это. Пирамида воспринималась только глазами. Все её сэйлор-чувства ощущали на этом месте... какую-то невнятную муть. Воистину, слепое пятно.

— Итак, мы знаем - где, но понятия не имеем - что, — подытожила Меркури, захлопнув компьютер и нахмурившись. — Боюсь, наилучшей стратегией в этом случае будет сидеть и ждать, пока неизвестность сделает первый ход. Ничего не остаётся, кроме как положиться на слепую удачу.

— Тогда давай принесём остальных, — предложила ей Сол. — Чтобы если уж что, так жахнуть все разом.

— Не знаю, — Меркури нахмурилась. — Здесь, на таком расстоянии, безопасно, но если оно вдруг начнёт увеличивать зону - боеспособными останетесь лишь вы с Ирис. А все остальные рискуют остаться абсолютно беззащитными против этого мороза, в тысяче километров от ближайшего жилья. Это была бы очень глупая смерть.

— Ну, так возьмём с собой одежду потеплее, — не сдавалась Сол. — В конце концов, урода-то того очень хорошо поначалу магией покоцали. А если Сэйлор Мун и Сатурн с самого начала будут с нами? Д смогу разгуляться.

В конце концов договорились, что Меркури остаётся наблюдать, и Сол убежала за соседний хребет чтобы не насторожить потенциального противника вспышкой телепортации.

После чего была зверски бита Ирис за то, что оставила Меркури одну, без прикрытия. Невзирая на всю крепость усиленного ки тела и магическую броню, коротковолосая воительница радуги поставила супруге капитальный фингал.

Сэйлор Мун поспешила остановить экзекуцию, больше из опасения что Ирис ненароком повредит оборудование. Как ни печалили её свары между супругами Саотоме, вмешиваться в них было как-то... неправильно, что-ли. Сэйлор Мун доверяла своей интуиции.

После этого с Меркури поспешно установили связь, убедились, что она в порядке,прим. 1, и продолжали следить, вяло пытаясь поддерживать разговор с неохотно отвечающей, поглощённой своим сканированием девушкой.

Минуты тянулись за минутами, ничего не происходило, и постепенно все расслабились. За отсутствием ярко выраженных признаков наличия врага, срочной необходимости телепортироваться туда как бы не было.

— Не понимаю, — еле слышно донёсся из коммуникатора голос задумавшейся Меркури. Расслышала только Сол, и тут же озабоченно осведомилась:

— Что такое? Там что-то происходит?

— Я... не знаю, — Меркури почти рычала от беспомощности. — Показатели плывут, закономерности и ритмы изменяются... Возможно, что-то действительно происходит. Возможно, это всего лишь фоновые шумы, нормальные для пассивного состояние этой... неизвестности, и зона останется в целом инертной ещё тысячу лет. Я не знаю!

— Так, я возвращаюсь, — безаппеляционно заявила Сол. — Прикрывать тебя пока отвлёкшаяся, чтобы не вышло как в тот раз, — нетактично напомнила она.

— Мы тоже! — заявила Сэйлор Мун. — Мы стоим друг за друга. И мы встретим эту неизвестность все вместе.

— Не думаю, что пирамида останется инертной, — добавила Нептун. — Мой дар может и ослеп, но не надо быть провидцем чтобы понять: она появилась не просто так. Её кто-то призвал.

— Как бы не случилось, — мрачно предрекла Сол, — что наш мир заинтересовал ещё одного _гурмана_.

Венеру передёрнуло.

— Решено! — не терпящим возражений командным голосом подытожила Сэйлор Мун. — Мы отправляемся все! Будем дежурить, пока не явится этот второй, или оно само не рассосётся. Надо только, — её голос вдуг утратил всю твёрдость, — родителям позвонить.

— Надо взять тёплой одежды, — вставила Сол. — И вообще припасов. А то вдруг нас опять расколдуют - что же тогда, голышом на морозе помирать?

Оптимизма такая перспектива никому не добавила.

(シーンブレイク)

Кроме выбывшего из строя Мамору и пропавшей без вести Плуто, все десять оставшихся защитниц Солнечной системы кучковались за каменным выступом, в нескольких сотнях метров ниже по склону от пирамиды, попеременно высовываясь взглянуть на чуждый монумент и томясь от вынужденного безделья.

Сэйлор Мун, как всегда, мёрзла - единственная из всех. Марс без особого успеха пыталась растолковать той, что это чистой воды самовнушение. Но Мун, видно, слишком крепко вбила себе в голову что стоя в мини-юбке посреди сибирских снегов она просто-таки _обязана_ ·мёрзнуть - и никакое контр-самовнушение не помогало.

Венера, нехарактерно мрачная, сидела на сваленной под скалой куче парок, теплых штанов и сапог. Встряхнувшись, она подняла взгляд на заснеженную долину, простиравшуюся вниз от их укрытия, и горы на той стороне. Но и здесь не нашла успокоения: весь этот полярный антураж будил нежеланные воспоминания о собственной смерти в той битве у северного полюса.

Внешние, особенно Уранус, были не веселей неё: хотя Хотару ранее с пониманием отнеслась к решению родителей не брать её на битву с предположительно хентайным демоном, их попытка оставить её дома и на этот раз наткнулась на категорический отказ. Будучи под впечатлением от потери Сецуны, Хотару совершенно нехарактерно для неё упёрлась рогом, заявив, что желает всегда быть вместе с родителями - даже в смерти. Настроения вышеупомянутых родителей такая формулировка совершенно не улучшила.

Сол с Ирис лениво разминались - в том смысле, что вытирали друг дружкой каменистый склон не чаще раза в минуту или около того, экономя силы и даже не вызывая оползней.

Меркури продолжала сканировать, не желая и на секунду пропустить, если будут какие-то изменения. Юпитер тихо завидовала ей, что есть чем заняться.

Время тянулось до отупения монотонно.

— Отпочковывается второе слепое пятно! — воскликнула Меркури, заставив всех вздрогнуть. Насторожившись, они ощутили, как их силы словно глохнут, а сверхъестественные чувства притупляются.

Они бросились смотреть на пирамиду и увидели небольшую, закованную в рыцарский доспех фигуру, покачивавшуюся в нескольких метрах над землёй. В воздухе летающего рыцаря держали две подвижные плазменные струи из двигателей, разнесённых на тонких рейках за спиной. Пирамида теперь сияла новообразованной аркой входа.

Девушки уставились на него с крепнущим нехорошим предчувствием.

При ближайшем рассмотрении стало ясно, что странный рыцарь - не человек. Его ноги были слишком короткими, а руки - слишком длинными. Ростом он был, пожалуй, даже меньше Сол. Да и доспех только внешне напоминал средневековый рыцарский. Сложная система заходящих друг на друга зеркальных пластин образовывала совершенно замкнутую, обтекаемую форму без малейшей щёлочки. Удлинённый шлем был под стать - не то, что забрала, но даже ни малейшей неровности не было на его монолитной поверхности, отражающей окружающий мир словно кривое зеркало. Было совершенно неясно, как тот, кто внутри, способен видеть.

Незнакомец, тем временем, сплёл руками какую-то заковыристую загогулину, и Сэйлор-воительницы ощутили, как на них навалилась вторая, более ощутимая волна притупления чувств и уменьшения сил.

— Всё-таки враг! — воскликнула Уранус со злостью и досадой.

Сатурн застонала, схватившись за виски, и припав на одно колено.

Уранус озверела.

— Погодите, мы ещё... — начала было Меркури, но беспомощно умолкла, видя, как Уранус ломанулась вперёд, словно бык при виде первомайской демонстрации.

Девушки всей гурьбой ринулись за Уранус, пытаясь криками остановить её: мало того, что они не были до конца уверены, враг ли перед ними - главное, они не были готовы к атаке!

После этого события развивались стремительно. Уранус запустила во врага смертоносной дугой «Спейс Сворд Бластер». Полумесяц жёлтого пламени попал точно в цель и беззвучно угас. Враг даже не заметил этого, занятый плетением руками сложных загогулин. Уранус, не прерывая своего безумного рывка, запустила ещё две дистанционых атаки - с тем же результатом - затем прыгнула прямо на незнакомца, примериваясь снести тому голову своим мечом. Когда она почти уже долетела до цели, он заметил-таки, что на него нападают. И испуганно отмахнулся от неё, словно от неожиданно налетевшего насекомого.

Уранус отшвырнуло с такой силой, что она пролетела у них над головами, болтаясь словно тряпичная кукла. Незнакомец от резкого движения потерял равновесие, сорвался в штопор и с звучным лязгом врубился головой в нагромождение валунов. Но ошарашенные девушки едва заметили всё это, запамятовав даже приметить место, где приземлизась возможно живая Уранус.

Потому что хребет на той стороне долины последовал её примеру, отброшенный прочь словно пинком титана. Горы заскользили, заваливаясь назад, пока не рассыпались, взорвавшись облаком пыли, скрывшим дальнейшие подробности.

— Вот так вот, походя? — полу-прохрипела, полу-пропищала Венера.

Земля под ногами затряслась, заставляя терять равновесие. Грохот докатился наконец, сотрясая до самых костей, утопив все другие звуки.

У Сатурн сорвало крышу. Крича что-то неслышное, она обрушила на незнакомца свою ужасающую силу, запустив технику одним мощным взмахом алебарды - никто не успел и рта раскрыть. Никто из них раньше не видел подобной лиловой вспышки, они привыкли, что техника Сатурн работает совершенно по другому. Мёртвое безмолвие опустилось на землю, заглушив даже рокот истерзанной земли. Адское сияние поглотило и рыцаря, и пирамиду, вздымаясь выше горных вершин. Тысячи тонн скальной породы дробились, поднимаясь чёрными кусками, и таяли в лиловом свете.

Восемь потрясённых девушек стояли на коленях, словно окаменевшие. Сатурн развернулась, бежать, искать пропавшего родителя, но пошатнулась, еле держась на ногах.

Лиловое свечение угасло, явив взору огромный провал в склоне хребта. V-образный провал. В середине его высился узкий сектор невредимой земли, в самой вершине которого стоял странный рыцарь, заслонив лицо рукой словно от солнца.

Восемь девушек уставились, бледнея, широко распахнутыми глазами. На сердце у них заледенело. Память о непобедимой Сэйлор Галаксии не успела ещё потускнеть - и вот, весь тот ужас сызнова?！

— Опять сплошное разочарование, — сказал рыцарь, опуская руку. Его голос был чистым, бесполым и безжизненным, словно это говорила машина. — Тем не менее, приступим. — В его голосе не было и следа эмоции.

Плазменные струи зажглись снова, зловещая металлическая фигура начала подниматься в воздух.

— Он что, хочет нас накрыть с воздуха? — в тревоге воскликнула Ирис. — Ребята, соберитесь! Мы не можем так вот просто стоять!

Марс и Юпитер запустили свои техники. Могучие заряды элементальной силы беззвучно угасли на самом подлёте, не произведя ни малейшего эффекта. Нептун с выкриком «Сабмарин Рефлекшен» направила на врага своё зеркало, испустившее луч словно прожектор. Обычно это средство истинного зрения всегда действовало безотказно, развеивая любые иллюзии, показывая истинный облик врага и все его уязвимые точки. Но не на этот раз. Нептун совершенно не удивилась, когда луч угас, словно обрезанный, не дойдя метра два до противника.

Венера с яростным выкриком метнула свою цепь, намереваясь оплести рыцаря и сдёрнуть на землю, но созданная магией цепь так же безвучно растаяла в воздухе, приблизившись к незнакомцу. Оставшаяся в руке Венеры треть хлестнула по камням, а отлетевший конец распался золотистыми искрами.

— Всем рассыпаться! — заорала Сэйлор Сол, бросаясь вперёд. — Вы что, ещё не поняли? На него магия не действует! — она прыгнула через оставленную Сатурн V-образную расселину на остриё узкого сектора уцелевших скал, над которым взлетал противник.

Сэйлор Мун стремительно запустила диадему, в очередной раз продемонстрировав, что способна сделать это за полсекунды если не быстрее. Все воспрянули было духом: ведь против фальшивого демона именно эта техника оказалась решающей, порвав его антимагические щиты словно мокрый картон... Сверкающий диск метнулся, стремительный как молния, со звоном и искрами отрикошетил от доспехов противника, и отлетел куда-то вниз, чёрно-серый и безжизненный.

Рыцарь поднимался всё быстрее, набрав уже этажей пять над землёй.

Сол сделала отчаянный прыжок вверх. Противник неуклюже качнулся, запоздало уворачиваясь, но она уже схватила его за ногу. Оба тут же начали проваливаться: похоже, мощности двигателей едва хватало держать вес самого рыцаря.

Ирис кинулась к месту их вероятного приземления.

— Превратись обратно! — крикнула ей Сол, перчатки которой уже исчезли, а золотые наручи начинали таять искрами света, равно как и декоративные наплечники-крылышки. Рыцарь засучил ногами, мотая её туда-сюда словно тряпку. — Осторожно, он сильный как два Рёги! — Она качнулась на ноге, как на трапеции, крутанулась, и обхватила рыцаря пятками за бока головы, прилипнув к его спине и мгновенно превратившись в голую Ранму.

— Осторожно! — в испуге крикнула Меркури, видя, что боевой товарищ остался без магической защиты. — Эти струи как ацетиленовые горелки, но многократно сильнее!

Ранма и сама понимала, что лучше не попадаться под раскалённые струи, заполошно дёргавшиеся во все стороны в попытках удержать равновесие. Она рывком подтянулась повыше и ухватилась руками за торчащие из спины рейки, не выпуская зажатую между пятками голову противника. Тот закрутил головой, и её ноги едва не соскользнули: эффект был такой, словно она пыталась удержать бульдозер за ведущее колесо. Держи-не держи, а оно всё равно крутится, наплевав на все твои усилия.

— Поправочка! — крикнула Ранма подбегающей, уже превратившейся обратно Аканэ. — Он чудовищно силён! Не давай себя схватить, раздавит как спелую помидорину и даже не заметит! — Убедившись в тщетности попыток погнуть рейки с двигателями, она подтянула под себя ноги и распрямилась словно пружина, послав противника к земле таким могучим толчком, что сама начала набирать высоту.

Тот с лязгом и хряском впечатался носом в каменистый склон ниже начала расселины и покатился вниз, неуклюже барахтаясь и переваливаясь с боку на бок. Аканэ, ожидавшая его приземления на вершине узкого каменного сектора, готовилась уже перепрыгнуть обратно, когда Венера превратилась обратно в Минако. В Минако в тёплой зимней одежде, с закинутой на плечо...

— Ты что, сдурела? — заорала на неё Марс, пятясь.

— Эй, эй, осторожнее с этой штукой! — отпрянула Юпитер.

— Эээ... Минако-чан, ты ей пользоваться-то умеешь? — с опаской осведомилась Сэйлор Мун, предусмотрительно отступая подальше от подруги. Учитывая выдающиеся способности той к былинным провалам в обращении с любой техникой...

— Конечно не умеет! — крикнула Нептун, хватая Сатурн за руку. — В укрытие‼！ — Она потащила ту вниз по склону, за скальный выступ где у них были сложены все запасы.

Застанная врасплох в прыжке Аканэ лишь взвизгнула, и швырнула себя спиной вперёд в расселину как только её ноги коснулись земли.

— Больше нас голыми руками не возьмёте! — истерически выкрикнула Минако, М-16 в её руках загрохотала и задёргалась, посылая длинную очередь в белый свет как в копеечку. Пули выбивали облачка пыли из камней, с визгом рикошетя во всех направлениях. Марс с Юпитер бросились плашмя на камни, молясь, чтобы их не задело. Зависшая в прыжке Ранма заорала благим матом, когда ствол повело, и очередь прошла в опасной близости от неё. Сэйлор Мун прыснула вниз по склону словно заяц, споткнулась о первый же камень и дальше катилась уже кубарем.

— Зараза! — прорычала Минако, дёргая опустевший магазин. После небольшой возни ей удалось его выкорчевать, и она выхватила из кармана парки новый.

— Прекрати, дура! Убьёшь кого-нибудь! — орала на неё Ранма, уже подлетевшая к этому моменту к земле. Но Минако не слушала, забив полный магазин на место словно гвоздь. Ранма приземлилась, бросила взгляд на рыцаря, уже остановившегося и начинавшего подниматься на ноги, на Минако, припавшую на одно колено перехватывая автомат поудобнее - и нырнула в расселину к Аканэ.

На этот раз съехавшая с катушек блондинка целилась тщательнее, и начала бить по рыцарю короткими очередями. С двадцати метров промахнуться было трудно даже ей, пули зарикошетили теперь и от рыцаря, высекая из него искры и облачка пыли из камней.

Противник шлёпнулся обратно мордой вниз, потеряв равновесие скорее от неожиданности, чем от ударов пуль. Пока Минако тыркалась, пытаясь вставить третий магазин, голая Ранма налетела на неё словно смерч, вырвала автомат из рук и зашвырнула куда-то за горизонт, не переставая цветисто выражаться на темы "с глузды слетела", "так и убить можно" и "на него всё равно не действует". Потом подхватила с земли пригоршню гильз и в два огромных прыжка настигла рыцаря, приземлившись у того на голове. Его её вес совершенно не беспокоил, он продолжал отжиматься от земли как ни в чём не бывало, помогая себе развернувшимися к земле плазменными струями, оставлявшими на лопающихся от жара камнях раскалённые пятна. Ранма сдвинулась, рывком сместив их общий центр тяжести, и заставив противника ткнуться забралом в землю, болтая ногами в воздухе. Уже через секунду он перехватился руками, восстановив равновесие, но Ранме этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы сунуть по гильзе в крошечные цилиндрики на концах реек. Плюнув брызгами расплавленного метала, плазменные струи угасли.

— Готово! — воскликнула Ранма. — Теперь эти горелки неопасны!

Поверхность реек и двигателей пошла трещинами, съёживаясь и сворачиваясь словно амальгама на старом зеркале, обнажая полную пустоту внутри, отчего странные устройства просвечивали насквозь тот краткий миг пока ещё не растаяли исчезающими серебристыми блёстками. Пара оплавленных гильз звякнула по камням.

— Всё, он не сможет летать! — крикнула Аканэ, подлетая и пинком в спину отправляя противника кувыркаться вниз по склону. — Уй! — она попрыгала на одной ноге. — Чего он твёрдый-то такой?

— Он просто гасит любые проявления Ки, совсем как в той зоне! — воскликнула Ранма, бросаясь вслед катящемуся рыцарю, чьи неловкие попытки затормозиться лишь длили кувыркание по сравнительно пологому склону. — Помнишь, я ногу чуть не сломал? — Она подлетела к нему и от души добавила голой пяткой, придав новое ускорение.

— И что дальше? — задала отнюдь не риторический вопрос Марс. — Вы ему хоть какой-то урон наносите?

— Не думаю, — самокритично заметила Ранма. — На доспехах вон ни царапины. Но пока мы его валяем, он дезориентирован и не сможет горы сносить.

— _Наверно_ ·не сможет, — мрачно поправила её Аканэ, в свою очередь пиная рыцаря. — Но это пат. Мы ничего не можем ему сделать... — Между ногами барахтающегося рыцаря попал валун и брызнул осколками щебня словно угодил в камнедробилку. Рыцарь даже не заметил сопротивления. Аканэ с хаком швырнула в него другим валуном, отскочившим от шлема противника, отправив того лететь вверх тормашками. — А он не может подняться на ноги, — закончила она на оптимистичной ноте.

Рыцарь, между тем, опробовал новую тактику: растопырил в стороны руки и ноги и попытался так шагать, словно косолапая черепаха. Опрокинуть его, казалось, непросто, но Ранма поддела за ногу, перекувырнула через голову и отправила дальше скользить на спине.

— Осторожно, он начинает приспосабливаться! — предупредила она.

Следующим пунктом рыцарь попытался использовать свою чудовищную силу: ударил локтем об землю, отдачей его перекатило на живот, затем с силой оттолкнулся ладонями от земли, подбросив себя в стоячее положение. Он бы дальше завалился на спину, не рассчитав силы толчка, но дополнительно толкнулся ногами, взлетев в воздух. На целый метр. С грацией пьяного бревна.

Аканэ проводила его суматошно кувыркающуюся фигуру критическим взглядом из-под приопущенных век. Странный рыцарь приземлился на голову, умудрился покатиться колесом, отскакивая от склона то руками то ногами - и так несколько оборотов, пока не извернулся и не остановился, пропахав забралом камни.

Марс превратилась обратно в Рей, выхватила из-за пазухи бумажную полоску с четырьмя витиеватыми иероглифами «злой дух, изыди», подбежала к противнику и прихлопнула печать ему на спину. Обманчиво безобидный клочок бумаги был способен остановить почти любого врага, парализуя слабых на месте, а у сильных спутывая магию, заставляя заклинания сбоить и отказывать.

Печать соскользнула на землю листком обычной бумаги, лишившись всех мистических сил, а Рей с трудом увернулась от руки барахтающегося рыцаря. После чего сочла благоразумным поспешно отступить.

— Говорю же, гасит все проявления ки! — крикнула Ранма, в очередной раз опрокидывая противника. — Зараза, всё бесполезно!

— Не совсем! — возразила Меркури, не отрывавшаяся всё это время от компьютера, по закрывавшему её лицо визору бежали строчки и графики. — Юпитер, атакуй его, пожалуйста, магией!

— Поберегись! — крикнула Юпитер паре бойцов-рукопашников. — Сьюприм Сандер!

Молния ударила в рыцаря, оборвавшись за метр от него как обрезанная.

— Точно! — радостно воскликнула Меркури. — Теперь достоверно можно сказать, чем бы ни был его неизвестный фактор, особой энергией или несовместимой с нашим миром магией - наши заряды не исчезают напрасно! Они взаимно нейтрализуются с ним!

— А пояснить для простых смертных? — пробурчала стоявшая поблизости Минако.

— Чего тут непонятного! — крикнула Ранма оттуда, где валяла рыцаря. — Гашение ки и магии не даётся ему даром, он расходует свою энергию! Мы можем победить!

— Именно! — подтвердила Меркури. — Даже когда Ранко бьёт его и её ки исчезает, его икс-фактор уменьшается!.. — Её радость слегка приумеркла. — Точнее, скорость зарядки несколько падает.

— Икс-фактор? — переспросила Минако.

— Ну, надо же как-то это явление назвать, — смутилась Меркури.

— Стойте! — насторожилась Ранма. — Какая ещё скорость зарядки?

— Его икс-фактор экспоненциально растёт, — пояснила Меркури. — Со скоростью ноль восемь процента в секунду от текущего уровня. И увеличился с момента появления... — Она застучала клавишами. — В два и четыре десятых раза.

— И ты нам только сейчас это говоришь! — взорвалась Рей.

— Мне только сейчас удалось понять смысл получаемых данных, — почти что оскорбилась Меркури. — И только изобретя новый способ фильтрации. Его же невозможно сканировать напрямую, все данные, что у меня есть - это на самом деле искажения и нестыковки в данных сканирования разными методами!

— Все слышали? — Ранма захрустела костяшками. — Ребята, огонь! Пока он ещё в десять раз сильнее не зарядился! — Нептун запустила свой могучий заряд, обрушившийся на врага чтобы беззвучно ичезнуть. — Ну, как?

— Икс-фактор упал на ноль три процента! — объявила Меркури.

— При том, что растёт на ноль восемь в секунду? — воскликнула Аканэ. Она очередной раз пнула рыцаря, опрокидывая его, и отскочила в сторону, видя, что Сэйлор Мун нацеливает на противника свой скипетр.

— Мун... Спайрал... Харт... Эйк! — пока та раскочегаривалась, рыцарь почти успел подняться на ноги. Всё-таки, две секунды - это непозволительно долго для запуска техники, пусть даже и завершающей.

Сокрушающий луч очищающей магии ударил из жезла. Внутри удерживающего поля, очерченного спиралями золотых полумесяцев, трепетали и бились упругие розовые сердечки, толкаясь и тесня друг друга в стремлении к цели словно сердитые лепестки роз. Так велика была сила этой техники, что обычная йома умирала, успев увидеть лишь первое сердечко, несущееся на неё с неотвратимой быстротой.

Вблизи рыцаря удерживающее поле сдало первым, спирали полумесяцев расплетались, рассыпаясь золотыми искрами, и огромные розовые сердечки хлестали в разные стороны, словно струя из шланга бьющая об стену, обретая на мгновение свободу лишь чтобы лопнуть крохотными сердечками, тающими в воздухе словно искры. Сэйлор Мун, однако, не сдавалась, уперев покрепче отставленную ногу и наддав с решительным выражением бойцовского хомячка. Луч магии продолжал бить в никуда.

— Силы уравновесились! — объявила Меркури. — Икс-фактор больше не растёт!

— Да сколько же ему надо! — крикнула Ранма, выхватывая из воздуха свой хенсин-жезл. — Это же монстр какой-то! Сол стеллар пава, Мейк-ап! — Превратившись в Сол, она скомандовала: — Превращайтесь все! Аканэ, твои сэйлор-техники самые слабые, сбивай его камнями! Остальные - изо всех сил! Наддали! Стеллар джет! — Кручёный поток ослепительного света вырвался из её вытянутых рук. Теперь в рыцаря било два луча сокрушительной магии.

Сэйлор Мун закусила губу, кряхтя от натуги, но держала луч. Остальные превратились, кто успел вернуться в гражданские формы, и начали выкладываться по полной. Воздух вокруг противника рвался от избытка магической энергии, стремительно утекающей в никуда. Ирис один за другим метала валуны, сбивавшие рыцаря с ног.

— Икс-фактор уменьшился на двадцать процентов! — напряжённо объявила Меркури.

Сэйлор-воительницы начали уставать. Сэйлор Мун припала на одно колено, по лицу её градом катился пот, и луч она держала уже на одном упрямстве.

— Так не пойдёт! — крикнула Сол. — У меня ещё уйма сил, а в эту технику больше не лезет! Все назад, я попробую жахнуть всё разом!

— Не смей! — в ужасе крикнула Ирис. — Убить себя хочешь?

— Слишком опасно! — поддакнула Меркури. — Та твоя техника частично...

— Нет выбора! — оборвала её Сол, гася свой луч. — Сэйлор Мун не продержится столько! Останусь один со своей Стеллар Джет - и всё, ситуация патовая и нам крышка! — Она свела руки в знаке тигра, её начала откутывать лучистая огненная аура, заставляя щуриться и прикрывать глаза.

Ирис скрипя зубами отступила вслед за остальными. Только Мун осталась где была, продолжая упорно держать луч.

— Аматерасу... — с трепетом в голосе прошептала Сол, выбрасывая вперёд ладони. Ничто так не страшило Ранму как эта техника, от которой веяло пропастью небытия. Ошибись самую малость, переборщи чуток - и обретёшь красивое надгробие над пустой могилой и вечную память в сердцах товарищей.

Слепящий шар солнечной плазмы вспыхнул перед ладонями Сол, стремительно разрастаясь пока не коснулся рыцаря. И в этот момент техника пошла вразнос. Слепящее пламя вырвалось на свободу, встав стеной до небес, поглотив рыцаря и скрыв его из вида, потом вспухло, поглощая Сол, хлынув на окрестные склоны словно огненная лавина, захлестнув панически удирающих девушек, мгновенно испаряя покрывший горы снег и плавя камни.

— Х-хорошо, что мы ог-гнеупорные, — с нервным смешком заметила Венера, распрямляясь и отнимая прикрывавшие лицо трясущиеся руки.

— Дурак! Идиот безмозглый! — вызверилась сквозь слёзы ужаса Ирис, заполошно кидаясь к смутно видимой сквозь клубы пара фигурке, недвижимо раскинувшейся на раскалённой докрасна земле.

— Что случилось? — спросила у Меркури Юпитер. Воздух был наполнен паром и какой-то непонятной, химической вонью - но это было не от кучи тёплой одежды, дымно чадившей, догорая, под скалой. Та воняла совсем по другому.

— Техника отказала частично, — рассеянно пояснила Меркури, поглощённая сканированием. — Та часть, что призывает солнечное пламя, сработала, а та, что придаёт форму - нет. Барьер, удерживающий плазму в шаре, оказался нарушен, когда вошёл в соприкосновение с зоной икс-фактора.

— Так она поразила саму себя? — в ужасе воскликнула Венера, вспоминая, как работала коронная техника Сол: гигантский шар ослепительно горячего пламени, удерживаемый возложенными на него ладонями.

— Не бойся, — поспешила успокоить её Меркури. — Мы способны выжить почти три секунды в верхних слоях солнца. Сол оборвала свою технику быстрее.

Ирис, между тем, подбежала к супругу, страшась худшего. Подхватив недвижимую девушку с раскалённой земли, она прихлопнула горящий конец ленты заднего банта и потащила рыжую прочь, отчаянно прислушиваясь, бьётся ли сердце.

Сол содрогнулась и захрипела, кашляя. У Ирис аж слёзы от счастья пошли: «Дурак ты мой родной», с нежностью прошептала она, полностью позабыв в этот момент и про битву и про врага.

— Где... враг?.. — выдавила вымотанная Сэйлор Мун, подбредая к Меркури. — Нам... удалось?

— Нет! — крикнула та. — Икс-фактор - шестьдесят процентов от максимально зафиксированного уровня и растёт! — Она указала куда-то в скрытое клубами пара небо. — Там! Высота примерно сто метров, завис неподвижно!

— Какую, интересно, часть заряда, — мрачно спросила Марс, терзаемая нехорошими предчувствиями — он потратил чтобы снести те горы?

— Примерно три процента, — не менее мрачно ответила Меркури, прогоняя через анализ записи начала битвы.

Убедившись, что оглушённая Сол начинает приходить в себя, Ирис взяла небольшой камушек - килограмм на двадцать - и сосредоточилась, направив свои чувства вверх. Ей не потребовалось много времени чтобы ощутить слепое пятно, после чего она с звучным хаканьем метнула булыжник.

— Начал хаотически двигаться! — воскликнула Меркури. — Снижается! Падает?..

Кувыркающийся рыцарь внезапно возник из парящего марева, грянулся об землю, подскочил несколько раз и покатился прямо на Сэйлор Мун. Та отпрянула, панически айкнув, шлёпнулась на спину и в последний момент ногами остановила летящего на неё противника, оставшись при этом босиком. После чего дала дёру словно вспугнутый заяц, где бегом, а где на четвереньках, непрерывно восклицая "Ай, больно!".

— Это просто бред какой-то, — пробурчала Сол, ощупывая себя и осторожно поднимаясь на ноги. — Сверхсильный, неуязвимый - и при этом сбивается простым камнем.

— Скажи спасибо, что вообще сбивается! — сердито осадила её Ирис, подыскивая валун посподручнее чтобы продолжить привычную уже процедуру.

— Семьдесят! — в отчаянии воскликнула Меркури. — И что-то в зоне вокруг него изменилось!

Рыцарь начал подниматься на ноги. Ирис метнула валун. Огромная каменюга с треском отрикошетила от невидимого барьера, отшибленная обратно с утроенной силой, и им пришлось уворачиваться. Валун ударил в склон горы выше них словно снаряд, с грохотом, облаком пыли и летящими осколками.

Рыцарь снова развернул невесть откуда взявшиеся рейки с двигателями и начал подниматься в воздух.

— Проклятье! — Сол заскрипела зубами, через силу вызывая заряд плазмы. Её магический дар был контужен откатом от нарушенной коронной техники, даже простое движение магии отзывалось саднящей болью в душе. — Солар блейз! — Испепеляющий шар полетел в поднимающегося рыцаря словно дробина в слона.

Марс, Юпитер, Венера, Нептун - все последовали её примеру, атакуя из последних сил. Жалкая тень былой канонады угасла о зловеще поднимающийся в небо силуэт. Измотанные воины в матросках ударили ещё раз. И ещё. Сил больше не осталось.

— Семьдесят пять и растёт, — убитым голосом доложила Меркури. В полсотне метров ниже по склону Сэйлор Мун, тяжело дыша, провожала взглядом поднимающегося врага. Её скипетр давно исчез туда, откуда появлялся. Сил у неё тоже не было.

— Хотару-чан! — все обернулись на отчаянный возглас Нептун. Сатурн, с алебардой в руке, выходила вперёд. Её начинало окутывать лиловое сияние, волосы развевал призрачный ветер. В костюме произошли зловещие изменения. Стандартные наплечники преобразились в нечто, напоминающее цветочные лепестки. Но самым бросающимся в глаза был многолучевой кристалл, блестевший в её банте словно колючий кристаллический ёж. — Не делай этого, Хотару-чан! — без надежды взмолилась Нептун.

— Что... В чём дело? — выдавила Сол, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Она пробудила свою истинную силу... — прерывающимся от безнадёжного отчаяния голосом ответила Нептун — И если ударит, её жизнь... — Она закрыла глаза, стиснув веки, из-под которых сочились слёзы. Лицо её исказила гримаса горя. Плуто, потом Уранус. И вот теперь последняя из их семьи, их дочь. Боль потерь стала превыше её сил, и зеленовласая сэйлор-воительница скрючилась на камнях, тихо воя, слепая ко всему вокруг.

Зловещий рыцарь заговорил во второй раз:

— Ангел судного дня? Надеетесь, что этого хватит чтобы изгнать меня? — Он скрестил руки и завис неподвижно, лишь слегка покачиваясь на плазменных струях. — Посмотрим.

— Зарразааа! — прорычала Сол, пытаясь через боль вызывать свой плазменный луч. Между её руками собрался крохотный подрагивающий огонёк, померцал и развеялся. — Ну хоть бы ещё минуту оклематься! — Она оглянулась на Сатурн, взявшую алебарду наизготовку. Самоубийственная коронная техника, дар и проклятие одновременно - у него самого был такой. Сол остро сочувствовала девочке. Вид раздавленной горем Нептун заставлял ещё отчаяннее искать выход. Должно же быть ну хоть что-нибудь...

И тут её озарило.

— Стой! Куда! — в панике воскликнула Ирис когда Сол вдруг окуталась слепящей аурой, бросаясь к Сатурн, уже замахнувшейся алебардой. Сэйлор-воина смерти и возрождения окутывала собственная аура, лиловая и приводящая в трепет. Сол успела в последний момент ухватить ту за плечо, и ауры ярко вспыхнули, соприкасаясь.

Мгновение спустя Сатурн выпустила лавину разрушительной энергии, лиловой молнией сорвавшуюся с лезвия алебарды.

Мир дрогнул, воины в матросках на мгновение замерли, парализованные близостью пронёсшегося мимо них заряда распада и разрушения, самой сущности смерти. Сатурн и Сол повалились как подкошенные. Сатурн еле дышала, бледная до синевы, опустошённая и лишившаяся сознания, но живая. Сол шипела, корчась от нестерпимой боли и харкая кровью.

— Что ты сделал? — спросила, подбегая, охваченная беспокойством Ирис. И услышала в ответ слова, заставившие её содрогнуться в отчаянии:

— Всё-таки недостаточно, — прокомментировал рыцарь, висящий где и был, всё в той же позе.

— Сорок три процента и растёт, — со всхлипом отчаяния доложила Меркури. Потом убрала компьютер, выключила визор. — Вот и всё, да? — Она подняла взгляд на врага, вызывая свои нерастраченные резервы. — Меркури Аква Рапсоди! — Она выхватила из воздуха ледяную арфу. Потоки ледяной воды устремились вверх, возникнув из ниоткуда и уйдя в никуда. Юпитер ударила последний раз, жалкими остатками своих сил. Никто уже не мог двигаться, лишь Ирис, рыча от ярости, посылала во врага один ки-заряд за другим, угасавшие точно так же как магические. Меркури поддерживала её, сколько могла, пока не выдохлась, упав без сил на колени.

— И это всё? — осведомился рыцарь, поводя головой туда-сюда. В его голосе по прежнему не было и следа эмоций, резким контрастом со смыслом его слов. — Весьма, весьма прискорбно. — Он начал снижаться.

— Я тебе покажу "прискорбно"! — заорала Ирис. — Громовой молот! — Она тоже начинала уставать, даже сэйлор-регенерация не справлялась с бешеным расходом Ки. — Громовой молот!.. нна, получи! Громовой молот!

— Не позволю... — прошептала Сэйлор Мун, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги. Она сделала несколько шагов, больше не замечая острых камней, впивавшихся в босые ноги. — Мы все вернёмся домой. — Бальное платье прокатилось волной, замещая сейфуку. — И пойдём по жизни вместе... — Свет вспыхнул в её сведённых лодочкой ладонях, собираясь в небольшой, с голубиное яйцо, многогранный кристалл. — И будем любить и быть любимыми... — Свет полыхнул, набирая силу, напитывая её сиянием. — И вы все ещё будете гостями на моей свадьбе... — Волосы обратились из светлых в серебряные, мгновенно отросли, закрыв лысину, и сами свернулись в одангу. — Молю тебя, Серебряный Кристалл...

Рыцарь развернулся так резко, что чуть опять не упал. Вся его поза изменилась из надменно-раздражённой в иллюстрацию потрясения.

— Исказитель реальности? — Его голос был всё таким же ровным. — Постойте, так нельзя. Это слишком опасно. Несовместимые континуумы могут...

Луч чистейшего серебряного света потёк словно река, омыл рыцаря... Неодолимая сила величайшего в галактике магического фокуса встретила несокрушимое препятствие чуждой метафизики. Две фундаментальные силы, взаимоисключающие существование друг друга, вошли в соприкосновение.

Пространство-время подобных шуток не оценило, лопнув под напором невозможных противоречий.

Небо треснуло, дробясь на осколки словно разбитое зеркало. Земля ушла из-под ног. Всё вокруг захлестнул слепящий свет и слепящая тьма. Давешний механический голос Ас разнёсся подобно трубному гласу, дёргаясь и заикаясь, пытаясь о чём-то предупредить, сообщая о каких-то сбоях, но в конце концов застрял на повторяющемся «Ошибка!.. Ошибка!.. Ошибка!..» - последнее, что они слышали прежде чем провалиться в гасящую сознание чёрную воронку.

Лишь загадочный рыцарь продолжал висеть в безвременном ничто, оставшись на месте, когда порвавшиеся пространство и время ушли у него из-под ног. Только строчки кода, державшего его вселенную, изредка проносились мимо.

— Это... всё усложняет, — заключил он, машинально почёсывая закованными в броню пальцами затылок шлема.

(シーンブレイク)

06 января 2011 - 29 марта 2012. Последняя правка 11 апреля 2016.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Вот чем больше узнаёшь... Русский язык кажется единственным в котором нет эквивалента «ты в порядке?» (и традиционного ощущения дебильности когда этот вопрос задают кому-то пришибленному едва ли не на смерть). В английском есть "are you all right?". В японском есть «дайдзёбу?». Одни мы такие убогие и нецивилизованные :р

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— OSMQEP  
— poVitter  
—Orphus users (20 ляпа total)  
— пользователям Orphus (11 ляпов)  
— Stealth111


	8. Попали

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Часть вторая,  
Погружение в неизвестность.**

 **Глава 8,  
Попали.**

(シーンブレイク)

В сознание Аканэ привели дрожь земли и низкий, протяжный рокот. Землетрясение! Она суматошно вскинулась, ещё не до конца понимая, кто она, где она... Сознание возвращалось медленно, тягуче, словно мозги ей выжали а потом повесили сушиться на солнышке. Она зажмурилась, попыталась проморгаться от слепящей пелены в глазах, неловко приподнявшись на локте и потерев глаза тыльной стороной непослушной руки. Здесь было ярко и холодно... Или жарко? И то, и другое вместе? Что это за странное место? Как она попала сюда? Вроде, была слепящая вспышка?..

Воспоминание о битве заставило её рывком вскочить... Точнее попытаться. Координация ещё не вернулась, и она завалилась на бок. Во всём теле чувствовался какой-то неприятный озноб, словно во время болезни. Последним, что она помнила, была Усаги... Нет, Принцесса Серенити, обрушившая на врага свою невероятную силу... Они победили? Или?..

Осознание того, что лежит голая на холодных и мокрых камнях, обрушилось как ведро ледяной воды. Каким бы мутным ни было сознание, но она помнила судьбу запасного комплекта зимней одежды, притащенной как раз на такой вот случай но сгоревшей дотла. Аканэ в панике вскочила на ноги, упала, поднялась на четвереньки... И замерла в недоумении. Глаза постепенно привыкали к свету, явив знакомую картину: заснеженные вершины хребта, чёрная пирамида в центральном секторе оставленной Сатурн V-образной расселины... Зелёное море позади всего этого... Что-то в этой картине было ужасно неправильно. И почему так пекло спину? Она ещё раз попыталась подняться на ноги, медленно, осторожно. После пары попыток это удалось, и она стояла, пошатываясь словно пьяная, в полном остолбенении озираясь вокруг.

Заснеженный склон хребта тянулся вправо и влево на несколько сот метров, обрываясь словно обрезанный - а дальше, сколько хватало глаз, тянулось зелёное. Она пару раз чуть не упала, пока чувство равновесия не вернулось, и тогда она поняла, что в этой картине было так неправильно. Склон больше не был склоном, он стал горизонталью! Аканэ закрутила головой, озираясь. Похоже, склон хребта от вершин примерно до подножия, выкорчевало вместе с ней, и вышвырнуло где-то посреди затянутых лесом холмов. Земля под ногами снова ощутимо дрогнула, и на краю бывшего склона взметнулся столб пыли. Потом волной накатил тягучий рокот. Всё ещё не отойдя от остолбенения, Аканэ повела плечами и уставилась в яркое голубое небо, прикрыв глаза ладонью от жарившего в зените тропического солнца. Так и есть. Их вместе с куском гор... Их!

— Ранмаааа! Ребята!

В панике она заозиралась вокруг, отыскивая глазами товарищей. Не нашла никого, её сердце дрогнуло... Потом муть ушла, наконец, из разума, и она заметила неподалёку нагое девичье тело с гривой рыжих волос, лежащее в окружении каких-то тряпок.

— Ранма‼！ — Аканэ кинулась к нему, ещё нетвёрдо держась на ногах, не помня как подбежала и упала рядом на колени, нащупывая пульс... Живой?.. Живой‼！ Роняя слёзы облегчения, она затормошила, и Ранма наконец нечленораздельно замычала, осоловело промаргиваясь.

— Нхх... Что...

— Ты как, в порядке? Радость то какая! Живой!

— Аканэ? — в глазах рыжей постепенно появилось узнавание. — Что со мной... И почему ты голая?.. И... — Она подняла взгляд к солнцу в зените, зажмурилась, и неловко прикрыла глаза рукой. — И почему я его не чувствую?

— Кого?

— Солнца... — Ранма нахмурила лоб, потом потёрла виски. — Как будто все мои магические чувства заглохли.

Аканэ прислушалась к себе и вдруг поняла, что с ней то же самое. Словно часть её способности видеть и чувствовать исчезла.

— Это наверно такая же антимагическая зона как в Токио... Слушай, нас вместе с целой горой перенесло куда-то в тропики, надо найти остальных!

— Остальных? — рыжая встрепенулась, окончательно стряхивая оцепенение. — Точно. Принцесса, ребята... — Она в первый раз как следует огляделась вокруг. — Это что за хрень?.. — Она на мгновение замерла, ошарашенная. — И правда перенесло... — Потом её взор вдруг озарился радостью: — Эй! Это же моя рубашка! Которая ещё в Токио пропала! — Она подхватила с земли красную китайскую рубаху и шустро напялила. — И трусы! И штаны тоже! И мой хенсин-жезл?..

Аканэ нашла, наконец, минутку отвлечься от беспокойства о суженом, и разглядела, что это были за тряпки: та одежда, что они носили до превращения, всё же вернулась, хоть и разбросанная где попало. Оосознав, наконец, что расхаживает в чём мать родила, она смутилась, суматошно кинувшись к тому месту, где очнулась. И с облегчением нашла всю свою одежду раскиданной вокруг, даже зимнюю парку с тёплыми штанами и сапогами. И её хенсин-жезл лежал рядом, инертный и безответный, но невредимый, как и коммуникатор - такой же, увы, безответный. Аканэ стремительно оделась, сетуя про себя, что мини-юбка с дизайнерской блузкой - не лучший наряд для спасательной операции в дикой местности. Но выбирать не приходилось. Не одеваться же в облачение полярника: хоть от камней под ногами несло впитанным холодом, солнце жарило безжалостно. Подумав, она напялила тёплые сапоги: ходить босиком по студёному камню как-то не хотелось.

Спешно прочесав окрестности, нашли Ами, точно так же лежащую без сознания посреди раскиданной одежды. Только тут ещё был компьютер Меркури, и куча всяких мелких приборов из которых опознали лишь видеокамеру. Предположив, что Меркури хранила это всё в подпространственном кармане, Ранма старательно отвернулась, и поспешила прочёсывать дальше, оставив Аканэ одевать не приходящую в сознание девушку.

Но больше они никого не нашли. А нашли кое-какие аномалии, наводившие на грустные мысли. Пять врезанных в бывший склон хребта небольших кусков чуждого ландшафта, от ямы с древесными ветвями до мини-болота. Примерно там, где они последний раз видели остальных боевых товарищей. И огромный круг высокой - в полтора их роста - травы, с половиной какого-то баобаба с краю, окружённый кольцами трещин и дроблёного камня. Там, где была Принцесса.

— Тут и гадать не надо, — мрачно сказала Ранма, пиная кучу сыпучего песка. — Их всех раскидало кого куда. И никакой зацепки как их оттуда вытаскивать.

— Может, Ами догадается? — предположила Аканэ. — Интересно, где мы конкретно? Надеюсь, ещё на Земле? Или?..

Первый же пролетевший птеродактиль сказал, что «или».

О непобедимом рыцаре, не сговариваясь, молчали. Но сам факт его существования висел как камень над душой. Если уцелел, если вернётся - противопоставить ему будет нечего. Оставив Аканэ сидеть с Ами, ожидая, пока та очнётся, Ранма отправилась обойти край их «острова», поискать укрытие. Ничего полезного там не нашлось, чужеродный ландшафт кончался обрывом, где-то в полсотни метров в среднем, под которым зеленело море джунглей, раскинувшееся до затянутого влажной дымкой горизонта. Спускаться она не рискнула: край обрыва постоянно обваливался то тут то там, отдаваясь небольшими землетрясениями. Попадёшь под такую лавину - и не факт, что сам Рёга откопает. Обваливалось мощно. Похоже, весь скальный массив растрескался от встряски при переносе, и больше не представлял монолитного целого.

Вовремя отпрянув от края когда под ногами поползли трещины, Ранма вернулась к центру, отряхивая с одежды пыль, осевшую от выметнувшегося из лавины облака. Нырнуть в джунгли всегда успеется, решила она. Но лучше это оставить на крайний случай. Снег, оставшийся там, куда не достала пошедшая вразнос техника Сол, начинал уже подтаивать на жарком солнце, наклёвывались ручейки. Обшарив весь «остров», Ранма не нашла ничего примечательного, только оставшийся в наследство от Минако автомат без магазина с разбитым прикладом. К пирамиде она предпочла не соваться, оставив на потом, когда Ами очнётся.

В напряжённом ожидании прошло где-то полчаса: холодная вода действия не возымела, а они не желали прибегать к более радикальным методам. Ранма заплела волосы обратно в косичку. Враг не вернулся, и обе спасительницы немного расслабились, хоть бдительности и не теряли. Наконец Ами пришла в сознание. Они быстро ввели её в курс дела, надеясь, что придумает, как выручить пропавших товарищей. Первым делом Ами взялась за компьютер Меркури, но тот, построенный на маго-технологии, опять отказался работать. С возрастающей досадой она перебрала все приборы, но те или оказались сгоревшими, или были бесполезны для решения их проблемы.

Осмотрев включения чуждого ландшафта, она помрачнела.

— Если мне потребовалось столько времени чтобы прийти в сознание... — Она угрюмо расковыряла палкой жижу из грязи и плавучих растений, обнаружив под сравнительно тонким слоем мутную воду. — Многие могли уже погибнуть... Или стать жертвой хищников... — Её голос дрогнул. — Я опять всех подвожу, да?

— Не трясись так, — подбодрила Ранма. — Наши - девчата бывалые, так просто не возьмёшь. Давай лучше пирамиду исследуем. Может, там что полезное найдём?

(シーンブレイク)

Минако пришла в сознание, барахтаясь в вонючем и липком. И с тошнотворным, леденящим ужасом поняла, что её нагое тело обвивает, сдавливая, что-то длинное и извивающееся‼！ Оглушительный визг страха и ярости вспугнул каждую птицу на километры вокруг. Отчаянная блондинка забилась как одержимая, потом вцепилась зубами в поганое щупальце, рыча и мотая головой словно бульдог.

Гигантский удав в панике уплыл прочь, душевно травмированный на весь остаток жизни. Больше он ни на что даже отдалённо похожее охотиться не будет! Крокодилы, в конце концов, безопаснее.

Минако судорожно глотала воздух, вцепившись в ветви возвышающегося над болотом дерева. Дерева с гладким, скользким, без единой ветки стволом. Уходящим вниз метров на десять.

— Интересно, как я сюда залезла? — вслух спросила она. — И где вообще все?

(シーンブレイク)

— Да не волнуйся ты так за них! — в который раз увещевала Ами Ранма. — Справятся, ничего с ними не случится! Давай лучше ещё раз проверим, может тут какая скрытая дверь есть...

Чёрная пирамида оказалась очередным тупиком и полным разочарованием. А ведь с какой надеждой они приближались к остроконечной громаде, в треть Токийской башни высотой, покоящейся на слегка возвышающейся подушке дроблёного камня. Увы, за скромной - с хорошие ворота размером - аркой входа их ждал лишь пустой зал. Нет, идеальное зеркало пола отражающееся в многогранном зеркальном куполе потолка создавало замечательный калейдоскопический эффект - до такой степени, что они даже не поняли поначалу, куда попали. Но новизна быстро прошла, а пустой зал остался. Круглый, многократно меньше площадью чем основание пирамиды, и абсолютно бесполезный для единственного, что им было нужно: вернуть товарищей.

— Нету тут ничего, — с терпеливым вздохом ответила Ами, выстукивая одно из плоских зеркал, какими заканчивались шесть из семи арок, прерывавших однообразие пятнадцатиметрового купола. — Ни малейшего отклика, сплошной монолит.

— Куда-то должны эти арки вести, — продолжала без особой надежды настаивать Ранма. Они уже раз третий или четвёртый возвращались к этому, расследование ходило кругами.

— Ну хочешь, на видеокамеру этот зал засниму, — в голосе Ами снова начала прорезываться плохо скрываемая досада. — Звуковые волны эти зеркала отражают, если что и проходит - то далеко за разрешающей способностью приборов. Свет - то же самое, на любой длине волны. Уязвимых точек тут нет, ты сам говорил.

Ранма была вынуждена согласиться. Куда бы ни вели эти проходы - а внутри пирамиды хватило бы места для дюжин залов подобных этому - открыть их не представлялось ни малейшей возможности. Из чего бы ни были сделаны зеркала - Ранме с Аканэ не удалось нанести ни малейшей царапины их совершенной, без единой помарки, поверхности. Для ки чувств мир на этой поверхности кончался словно за тонкой плёночкой зеркала простиралась бесконечная, безмолвная пустота. Прислушиваться к потокам ци находясь изнутри зала было бесполезно и неприятно до мурашек по хребту: общий эффект был духовным эквивалентом гробовой тишины глубокого склепа.

И в то же время, пирамида отнюдь не была мёртвым, пассивным объектом. В процессе переноса их скального массива, вертикаль сместилась градусов на тридцать. Титаническая конструкция развернулась как поплавок, и снова стояла идеально ровно, притворяясь инертной. Но кольцо щебня, намолотого движением подземной части, выдавало истинную природу вещей. Пирамида вполне могла оказаться звездолётом странного рыцаря, особенно если вспомнить что его броня тоже состояла из неуязвимых зеркал.

— Хоть подкапываться начинай, — в сердцах бросила Ранма. Это уже было хватанием за соломинки: никто из присутствующих не владел техниками рытья голыми руками в таком осыпающемся материале как щебень. Сокрушающая Точка тут была бесполезна.

— Ну что за свинство! — Ранма пнула неприступное зеркало. — Уйй... — Сделала она это со злости и зря, поскольку зеркальные поверхности гасили любое ки усиление в месте прикосновения, в результате чего с поверхностью соударялась разогнанная усиленными ки мышцами ничем не защищённая человеческая плоть. Отшибить руку или ногу ничего не стоило.

— Вряд ли это поможет, — сказала Ами, сама не заметив как превращается в Капитана Очевидность.

— Да знаю я, — пробурчала Ранма, потирая ушибленную руку. — Сидим как мухи в банке, ждём пока нас прихлопнут.

Ами снова достала свой компьютер, возобновив безуспешные попытки вернуть его к жизни. Машинка была номинально жива, но выдавала какую-то ошибку, связанную с магическими сенсорами. Она с досадой захлопнула живой но бесполезный прибор.

— Как я хочу просто открыть портал туда, где мои друзья! — Тихая девушка готова была головой об стенку биться от беспомощности.

«Невалидные координаты,» раскатился вдруг под сводом зеркального зала мелодичный механический голос, заставив всех троих вздрогнуть. «Повторите ввод через ваш личный портативный интерактор или произнесите голосовую формулу, предварив координаты вашей кодовой фразой.»

— Это... Это что?.. — В некотором испуге вопросила Аканэ, озираясь по сторонам.

— Точно! — Ранма щёлкнула пальцами. — Ами тоже угораздило стать этим, как его, ас-лордом! Слышь, Аканэ, и ты наверно тоже! Поэтому мы все трое и остались здесь вместе, когда остальных разбросало кого куда!

— Каким ещё Ас-лордом? — не поняла Аканэ.

— Ну, помнишь, мерзавец тот что говорил? — напомнила ей Ранма. — Система не удостаивает ответом никого кроме них! Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, Открыть портал в километре над нами!

«Ваша команда открыть портал отвергнута, — ответил механический голос. — Условие безопасности семь. Недопустимая близость к данному транспортному узлу.»

— Тогда... — Ранма не сдававлась, окрылённая успехом. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал в десяти километрах над нами!

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — обнадёжил механический голос. — Внимание, условие безопасности сорок три. Недопустимая разница в атмосферном давлении.»

— Идиот‼！ — заорала Аканэ, хватая Ами и бросаясь к выходу из пирамиды. — Нас же всех как пылесосом засосёт!

— Думаешь? — нервно спросила Ранма, озираясь.

Аканэ не успела, поток воздуха хлынул навстречу, плотный словно стена, снося её по гладкому полу... И тут же оборвался, проём входа затянула радужно переливающаяся плёнка, похожая мыльный пузырь.

«Задействованы предохранительные механизмы по протоколу сорок три,» равнодушно оповестил механический голос.

— Видишь? Всё же обошлось... — нервно выдавила Ранма, пятясь от надвигающейся, словно грозовая туча, жены. — Смотри, портал-то открылся! — Она указала на проём у себя за спиной, где за такой же радужной плёнкой виднелось тёмно-синее небо, далёкий горизонт, и плывущие где-то внизу облака. Аканэ фыркнула словно разъярённый бык, выпустив ярость облачками пара из ноздрей. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее, и она осторожно приблизилась к проёму, заглядывая вниз, но стараясь не коснуться переливчатой преграды. Глубоко внизу, ниже облаков, простиралось море джунглей, синее отсюда. Можно было даже рассмотреть край их каменного «острова».

— Видишь, главное удалось! — торжествующе заявила Ранма, пробуя пальцем переливчатую преграду, упруго пружинившую в ответ. — Теперь Ами вмиг эту систему раскусит... Да, Ами? — Она обернулась к той, отвлёкшись, и успела лишь айкнуть когда переливчатая завеса подалась под её пальцем, скакнув по руке до запястья. Разница в атмосферном давлении сделала всё остальное, дёрнув рыжую за руку, от чего она позорнейшим образом потеряла равновесие. Когда её тело коснулось завесы, её вышибло вон словно пробку.

— Ранма-кун! — ахнула Ами.

— Не бойся, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Ки здесь работает, ничего с ним не случится. Пусть в следущий раз думает!

— Заррааазааа, — проворчала Ранма, прикрывая глаза рукой от ледяного ветра. — Это же надо было так облажаться! — Она перевернулась на спину и раскинула руки, любуясь синим стратосферным небом. — Стыдоба-то какая... А теперь падать чёрт те сколько, да ещё внизу высмеют. — Она надулась, ёжась от холода. — И что самое обидное, за дело!

Падать просто так было скучно, и она снова перевернулась на живот, пытаясь разглядеть окрестности с высоты, невзирая на ледяной поток воздуха, грозивший сморозить веки. Ничего вокруг не было - ни гор на горизонте, ни моря, ни заметных рек - только монотонное, безбрежное море джунглей да блестящий нерастаявшим снегом каменный остров внизу, в форме грубого круга с чёрным зёрнышком пирамиды в самом центре.

Прошло немало времени пока она, наконец, пролетела сквозь слой облаков.

(シーンブレイク)

Сидеть на тонких ветвях было неудобно, всякие кровососущие насекомые тоже скучать не давали, а отмахиваться вися на дереве не очень получалось. Ну, хоть спину прикрывало, прилипнув, то жуткое месиво в которое превратились её длинные, до пояса, волосы. Минако с сожалением отказалась от идеи заплести их в косу, пока не зацепились за что-нибудь: для этого нужны были две свободных руки и более надёжная жёрдочка.

Оглядываясь вокруг, она наконец заметила внизу свою парку, притопленную в месиво гниющих растений их с удавом барахтанием. Парка обещала хотя бы частичное спасение от назойливо кусающих комаров, и Минако стала примериваться, как бы спуститься. Прыгать на десять метров в болото неизвестной глубины не хотелось. Да и кто знает, какие коряги там могут под поверхностью скрываться?

Планы спуститься перечеркнула гребнистая спина, лениво прорезавшая ковёр плавучих растений недалеко от её древа.

— Лучше уж пусть меня комары живьём жрут, чем крокодил, — рассудила блондинка, энергично прихлопывая очередного кровососа. — Потерплю здесь, пока наши не придут на помощь... — Она помрачнела, вспомнив, сколько дней понадобилось Ами чтобы найти Сол с Аканэ и построить портал в мир Джедайта. — Да я тут околею на этом дереве, и крокодилам придётся довольствоваться моей иссохшей мумией!.. Стойте-ка, что это там блестит?

Почти скрытый листьями, внизу плавал хенсин-жезл. Минако тут же воспряла духом:

— Ха, вот и выход! Венере всякие крокодилы не страшны. Да и между деревьями можно как Тарзан на цепи перебираться! — Она начала осторожно спускаться, царапая руки и колени на грубой коре и едва не соскальзывая. Примерно на полпути она сорвалась таки, бултыхнулась в болото спиной вперёд, и еле всплыла, продираясь сквозь мешанину растений. Промаргиваясь от грязной болотной воды, она панически зашарила вокруг, нашла таки хенсин жезл, и усмехнулась приближающейся гребнистой спине: — Думал, завтрак подан? Сейчас увидишь, кто в этом болоте главный!

Слова превращения прозвучали пустыми, лишёнными силы. Хенсин жезл не отзывался, оказавшись мёртвой, безответной побрякушкой.

— Или нет...

Крокодил стремительно надвигался.

(シーンブレイク)

Самортизировав на взрыве выпущенного вниз Ки-заряда, слегка продрогшая Ранма без проблем завершила своё десятикилометровое падение, и с опаской заглянула в пирамиду. К её безмерному облегчению Аканэ была вместе с Ами всецело поглощена какой-то штукой, и высмеивать не собиралась. Ранма тихо приблизилась, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания.

— Нет, эта кнопка на самом деле возвращает назад. Уменьшает масштаб вот эта, — терпеливо объясняла Ами. — Они действуют похоже потому что твоим последним действием было приближение.

— Что это у вас такое? — осведомилась рыжая у девушек, склонившихся над непонятным предметом.

— Не отвлекай! — раздражённо отмахнулась Аканэ. — Так которая, говоришь, уменьшает?

Ранма заглянула ей через плечо. Штуковина оказалась гибридом медальона и чего-то вроде компьютера Меркури. Кругляш цвета латуни размером с ладонь, с массивной петлёй и не менее массивной цепочкой из крупных звеньев, был сейчас раскрыт, являя плотно набитую кнопками нижнюю половину, и зеленовато светящуюся верхнюю.

— Вот эта, — терпеливо повторила Ами, тыкая пальцем в латунную кнопку с филигранными, на грани видимости, чёрными иероглифами. — Тут даже надписано, «масштаб панорамы»

Аканэ вгляделась. — Да тут микроскоп нужен чтобы всё прочитать! Что я делать буду если на бегу понадобится?！.. Ладно, дальше.

— Вот эта вот, — продолжила Ами, тыкая в другую кнопку, — перемещение карты. Пропорционально масштабу, так что для свободного владения картой нужно уметь одновременно работать обоими модификаторами. — Она продемонстрировала, нажимая большие кнопки со стрелками, занимавшие края круга. Ранма успела разглядеть паутину тончайших чёрных линий, мелькающих на матово светящейся внутренней поверхности крышки, прежде чем раздражённая Аканэ отшибла её прочь, чтобы не висел над душой.

— И вот эта, самая важная, — закончила Ами. — Кнопка отмены, возвращает всё в исходное состояние. Очень важно помнить если заблудишься в функциях или нажмёшь не туда. Нажми достаточное число раз, и вернёшься в исходный режим.

— И подписана «отречение», со вздохом прокомментировала Аканэ, щурясь на еле различимые иероглифы. — Какой, интересно, шутник... Ладно, открывай!

Ами взяла медальон, и начала что-то стремительно набирать двумя пальцами, обращаясь ловко, как с компьютером Меркури.

— Да чё такое-то... — возникла Ранма, возвращаясь с места приземления.

— Тише, не мешай! — зашипела Аканэ.

Отыгрывается она так, что ли, изощрённо, вместо того, чтобы насмехаться в открытую? подумала Ранма.

Один из арочных проёмов засиял, с тихим хлопком открывшись куда-то в ярко освещённое место. Зеркальный зал сразу наполнился светом и жаром.

— Давай, пошли! — прикрикнула на рыжую Аканэ, принимая из рук Ами медальон. — Портал долго открытым не будет!

— Не волнуйся так, — попыталась успокоить её Ами. — У вас лимит полчаса.

— Вот именно! — не сбавляя напора, возразила Аканэ, спешно выходя в наполненный светом проём. — А не уложимся — застрянем навсегда отрезанные от своих. Р-р-ранма, ты идёшь или там к полу прирос?！

Рыжая поспешно выскочила за суженой в открытый невесть куда портал. Оказалось - в пустыню. Полную такого белого, искрящегося песка, что просто слепило. Ноги тут же начало припекать сквозь тонкие подошвы кун-фу тапочек. Впрочем, и не такое переживали. Ранма прикрыла глаза ладонью от палящего солнца, щурясь. Аканэ энергично карабкалась на белоснежный до рези в глазах бархан, поглядывая в медальон, и пытаясь тыкать какие-то там кнопки, отчего чуть не потеряла равновесие на сыпучем склоне.

— Ты куда? — задала наконец наболевший вопрос рыжая. Аканэ-то хорошо, в тёплых зимних сапогах пока ещё ноги пропечёт.

— Одна из наших - там, — Аканэ свирепо махнула в сторону вершины бархана, по габаритам больше напоминавшего небольшую горную гряду. — В пяти километрах. Не успеем за полчаса - останемся здесь навсегда! Чего неясного?

— Так вы нашли способ их обнаружить? — радостно воскликнула Ранма, бросаясь за ней вслед вверх по осыпающемуся, пьющему силы словно воду, песку. И тут же нарвалась на неприятный сюрприз: ки здесь... Ну не то, чтобы совсем не работала, но толку было чуть. Она вряд ли смогла бы прыгнуть выше двух метров, да и то на твёрдой поверхности. О взлетании на песчаную гору одним махом приходилось забыть.

Аканэ, не щадя себя, остервенело пёрла вверх по бесконечному склону. И догнать её оказалось непросто.

На гребень выкарабкались обе пыхтя. Пот не катил - высыхал, не успев появиться. Аканэ, не снижая темпа, бросилась бежать, резко ускорившись на пологом склоне, где даже песок был словно плотнее. Ранма задержалась, окидывая взглядом горизонт из под ладони козырьком и щурясь на несносно ярком свету. Ну, так и есть. Она бросилась догонять Аканэ, что опять удалось далеко не сразу.

— Влево забирай! — крикнула она. — Влево, говорю!

— Она там! — упрямо указала рукой Аканэ, не снижая темпа. — Я точно заметила!

— А следующая гряда ниже там! — Спорить на бегу изо всех сил было утомительно. — Меньше времени потеряем!

Аканэ удосужилась-таки вглядеться, на бегу прикрывая глаза от солнца. И молча взяла левее.

— Силы береги, — добавила рыжая. — Тут ки не работает.

— Знаю, не слепая. — сквозь зубы выдохнула Аканэ. Потом заглянула в медальон, и ещё наддала, задавая совсем уже выматывающий темп. — Время.

С этим поспорить было нечего. Если они застрянут в этой пустыне, то почти наверняка погибнут. Насколько Ранма разглядела с гребня, барханы тянулись до самого горизонта.

Достигли низины, где смыкались отроги соседних барханов. И снова вверх по сыпучему, уходящему из под ног склону. Аканэ отчаянно рвалась вперёд, пробуя и так и этак, и прямо вверх, и наискосок - всё выходило одинаково медленно. Но вот, наконец, вершина. Аканэ почти уже перевалила, когда песок под ногами поехал, сорвавшись небольшим оползнем, который потащил её вниз, перекатывая с боку на бок и пытаясь поглотить. Она вскрикнула, отчаянно забарахталась и выдернулась, вскочив на ноги и проехав вниз ещё метра три. Рыжая сочувственно поморщилась: прикасаться к раскалённому песку было просто больно, а жена не удосужилась сменить мини-юбку на что-нибудь более подходящее для пустыни. Теперь и в сапоги наверняка набилось, и вообще куда не надо.

Тихо ругнувшись вполголоса, Аканэ снова попёрла вперёд. Перевалили гребень на безопасном, уже обваленном участке - и понеслись вперёд, продолжая экстремальный забег под люто палящим солнцем. Пологий песчаный склон перешёл в волнистую равнину, потом в лабиринт мелких барханчиков, между которыми тоже приходилось лавировать, теряя время, или карабкаться на их невысокие, но такие же выматывающе-крутые склоны. Невзирая на все препятствия, до следующей гряды добрались быстро. Единой гряды здесь не было, оставалось просто описать зигзаг между загибающимися им навстречу концами соседних барханов. Девушки даже по песку бежали так, что не каждый спринтер по беговой дорожке сможет. Хотя стоило им это... Ранма про себя подумала, что сбавь темп на треть, да без висящей над душой необходимости спасти товарища - вышла бы вполне сносная тренировка на выносливость. А то ки - то, ки - это, сам не замечаешь, как начинаешь во всём полагаться на силу духа. А способов так глушить ки до сих пор никто не знал. Хмм, а это идея. Если та зона в Токио не рассосётся - можно там спецдодзё открыть. Для самых продвинутых, чтобы могли повторить азы.

Так миновали третью гряду, и четвёртую, и пятую. Одна боль в работающих на пределе мышцах уже свалила бы простого смертного. Дышали обе хрипло, надсадно, в горле пересохло напрочь. Солнце палило сверху, отдавало отражённым от белого песка жаром, ноги жгло сквозь обувь. Аканэ всё больше хмурилась, поглядывая на экранчик медальона. Впереди вставала шестая гряда - ровная, почти монолитная, без всяких седловин или понижений. Начали карабкаться. Аканэ рычала от злости, нещадно погоняя себя. Ранма не отставала, понимая: время выходит. Ещё возвращаться, с грузом. Песок равнодушно поглощал их усилия. Склон длился бесконечно.

Наконец, перевалили. Аканэ остановилась на мгновение, надсадно хрипя. Открыла медальон, стала что-то нажимать там, не попадая трясущимися от напряжения пальцами. Потом захлопнула медальон, издала радостный сип - говорить обе уже не могли - и ринулась вперёд с новыми силами, забирая вправо. Ранма поняла: добрались! Теперь хватать, и...

Аканэ запнулась, потеряв от неожиданности равновесие и растянувшись на раскалённом песке. Коротко прошипев, она вскочила на ноги, беспомощно глядя то вправо, то влево вдоль цепочки оплывших, бесформенных следов.

Ранма вгляделась, и махнула рукой налево. Аканэ прохрипела что-то неразборчивое, но нелицеприятное в адрес потерявшейся: след уводил ещё дальше! Ринулись как одержимые. Песок кончился, сменившись неровной равниной. Следы исчезли. Над тёмной, накалённой сильнее песка землёй стояло плотное марево, мутный от жары воздух и слона скрыл бы за сотню шагов. Спасательницы, не сговариваясь, разделились. Забрали в стороны, стараясь не теряться из вида. Расстояние было всего ничего, но видели друг друга как размытые, колышущиеся пятна. Отчаяние подступило, стискивая сердце: а если она упала и лежит? Среди неровностей и камней её во век не разглядеть!

Двигались медленно, вглядываясь до рези в глазах. Время уходило.

Аканэ кинулась направо с радостным сипом. Ранма кинулась за ней, но жена возникла из марева возвращающаяся, поникшая. Привиделось. Вернулись, насколько могли ориентироваться, на прежний маршрут. Решимость умереть, но не сдаться с каждой уходящей секундой превращалась в реальность, беспощадную как здешнее солнце.

Сошлись. Нетренированная девушка не могла столько пройти за то время, что они бежали от портала. Ранма хотела спросить, чего не определить положение заблудшей тем же способом, как его определили первый раз? Но увидела, с какой злостью бессилия Аканэ сжимает в кулаке медальон - и вовремя проглотила не успевшие сорваться слова. Не то, чтобы они могли сейчас внятно говорить, но всё же.

Побежали обратно, уже быстрее, разделившись на большее расстояние, так что еле угадывали положение друг друга. Ранма заметила сквозь марево какое-то шевеление. Почти отмахнулась: вокруг шевелилось всё. Душный, раскалённый воздух струился и колыхался, заставляя даже горизонт извиваться в медленном, тягучем танце.

И всё же она свернула проверить. Испытав несказанное облегчение когда разглядела фигурку в тёплой одежде, упрямо бредущую перпендикулярно к изначальному направлению следов. Рыжая быстро настигла её. Та шаталась, словно пьяная. Свисающие с одной стороны из под капюшона смоляные волосы до пояса казались седыми, припорошённые белой пылью. Ранма без лишних разговоров схватила Рей в охапку и помчалась обратно, кое-как сориентировавшись по висящему почти в зените солнцу. Спасаемая затрепыхалась было, но потом разглядела сведённое в гримасе напряжения лицо Ранмы, и позволила себе потерять сознание. Ранма лишь грюкнула недовольно: нести обмякшую девушку стало трудней. Она перекинула ту через плечо словно куль и припустила изо всех сил. Вот и песок. Ноги вязли под двойным весом, пустыня не желала отпускать добычу. И где там Аканэ?

Аканэ вырвалась с укутанной маревом каменной плеши, потерявшая Ранму, дезориентированная и запутавшаяся в издевательски сложном механизме. Прикосновение к собственным волосам грозило ожогами, тёмная блузка превратилась в инструмент пытки. Не то, чтобы открытым рукам и ногам приходилось легче. Она почти уже было свернула назад, в марево, искать Ранму, когда заметила рыжую с грузом через плечо, тяжело бегущую вверх по отлогому склону песчаной горы. Удалось! Хрипя и спотыкаясь, Аканэ кинулась вслед за ними.

Вниз Ранма просто ссыпалась. Она бы вообще катилась кувырком, если б не Рей. Свернуть что-нибудь бессознательной девушке не хотелось. И потом - снова выматывающий бег по песку. И снова кубарем вниз. Голова раскалилась, в глазах плыло, мышцы выли от боли. Сколько ещё гряд осталось? Она не заметила, когда Аканэ выхватила у неё Рей. Только бежать стало легче. Потом споткнулась об упавшую Аканэ. Подхватила Рей - и вперёд. Очень хотелось остановиться и помочь жене, но - время. Отойдёт, обязательно догонит. И точно, догнала. Прохрипев что-то, дёрнула за рукав. Ранма осоловело повела глазами, взор затягивала красная пелена. А, собственные следы. Надо держаться. Она взяла правее. Как долго тянется этот склон.

Аканэ открыла медальон. Бросила один взгляд. Издала хрип отчаяния, рухнув на колени, словно из неё выпустили дух.

Всё.

Ранма продолжала бежать. Отчасти от упрямства, отчасти просто из отупения. Вот и гребень. Она перевалила, плюхнувшись на задницу и поехав в куче песка. Чувствительную точку обожгло слитным прикосновением песка и накалившихся на солнце чёрных шёлковых штанов. Но это была такая мелочь. Портал у подножия песчаной горы смотрелся диковато, словно тёмное зеркало в форме сводчатой арки. Ами, стоящая одной ногой тут, другой ногой там, что-то кричала. Механический глас занудно предупреждал о чём-то. Рыжая сделала последний рывок, скользя в горячем, выдираясь словно из трясины и снова скользя. Как ввалился в портал, он не запомнил. Положил Рей - и обратно, за женой. Но Ами жестом остановила его. Аканэ уже съезжала вниз, перекатываясь и хрипло чертыхаясь. Пришла, значит, в чувство.

Как только коротковолосая девушка в неподобающей одежде ввалилась в проём, Ами убрала ногу. Портал мгновенно закрылся, проём превратился обратно в зеркало. В зале заметно потемнело.

Ранма с Аканэ рухнули на пол, шумно втягивая такой прохладный воздух. Ами что-то говорила, механический глас что-то нудел - это всё пролетело мимо них. Добрались! Спасли!

Осталось ещё пять.

О судьбе Уранус старались не думать. Если забытая в горячке боя Внешняя каким-то чудом выжила после того удара, если её не стёрло последовавшим катаклизмом - значит будет ждать их дома, на Земле. Точка её приземления, как всем хотелось надеяться, находилась на достаточном расстоянии _за_ ·краем перенёсшегося куска гор. Если же нет - значит тысячи тонн камня уже стали ей надгробием.

(シーンブレイク)

09 января 2012, последняя правка - 11 апреля 2016

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (11 ляпов)  
— gsteemso


	9. Утомлённые фансервисом

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Глава 9,  
Утомлённые фансервисом**

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма с Аканэ так и лежали на спине, хрипло с натугой дышали, и на внешние раздражители не реагировали. Вымотались полностью. Видя, что толку от них не добьёшься, Ами захлопотала, сначала проверив состояние Рей. У той явно был тепловой удар. Она вытерла со лба пот - как эти двое выдержали забег? Ей одного стояния на пороге хватило! - и стала спешно расстёгивать на Рей парку. Шапка пропала, и чёрные волосы беспорядочно разметались по зеркальному полу. Хорошо, подумала Ами. Пол выглядит стерильным - возможно, самая стерильная поверхность на этой планете. Под паркой на Рей ничего не оказалось, и Ами забеспокоилась о хенсин-жезле. Но времени даже на такой важный предмет не было. К превеликому счастью, она в спешке сборов не успела сбросить лабораторный халат. Синтетическая ткань, но всё же... Сбегав наружу, она намочила оба оторванных рукава в ближайшей луже талой воды, какие во множестве собрались между камнями: перестав быть склоном, горный склон утратил естественную для стекания форму.

Положив один компресс на лоб Рей, она отвлеклась протерев лица спасшим её девушкам. Обе так и лежали, глядя в потолок, их грудь вздымалась от натужного дыхания. Оставила им мокрую тряпку - и снова к Рей. Стянув мешающие охлаждению тёплые штаны с сапогами, она убедилась, что мико смогла-таки сохранить два предмета помимо тёплой одежды: трусы и хенсин-жезл. Последний оказался запрятан в сапоге. Ами подложила ей под голову свёрнутую парку, прикрыла для приличия отодранной от халата полосой, и вложила хенсин-жезл ей в руку. И озабоченно нахмурилась. Дыхание стало ровнее, но... Она поправила компресс. Не нравилось ей заметное покраснение всей лицевой поверхности тела Рей. Для солнечного ожога рано, он так быстро не проявляется. Больше похоже, что та долго пролежала лицом вниз на нагретом солнцем песке.

Звуки высасываемой тряпки за спиной сменились каким-то барахтанием. Обернувшись, Ами обнаружила, что обе спасательницы на карачках ползут к выходу, шатаясь и поддерживая друг друга. Попыталась помочь, но обе активно отмахнулись.

— Мышцы дубняк, — хрипло объяснила Ранма. — Ничё, разработаем.

Обе ползущих кривились и морщились. Ами представила, как им должно быть сейчас больно, и ей поплохело. Но раз сказали, что справятся - лучше им не перечить. Она взяла медальон, чтобы не терять зря время, а установить координаты следующей пропавшей. Подобное не должно повториться! Она обязана научиться наводить портал точнее.

Двое, между тем, доползли до ближайшей лужи, глубокой и ледяной. Окрестности огласились сёрбающими звуками жадно заглатываемой воды. Аканэ пыталась сохранить достоинство и пить черпая ладонями, но руки никак не слушались, и она последовала примеру мужа, нагнувшись и лакая прямо из лужи. Вода была зуболомительно холодной и относительно чистой.

Напившись, Ранма заползла в лужу целиком, и плюхнулась со стоном блаженства. Обе ещё не отошли от пронизывающего жара. Аканэ попыталась последовать её примеру, но взвыла, отдёрнулась, взвыла ещё раз от боли в потревоженных мышцах:

— Уй! Холодно!

— Ну а чего ты ожидала? — Ранма с удовольствием перевернулась на спину, и Аканэ запоздало сообразила, что её блузка будет сохнуть куда дольше, чем моментально высыхающий шёлк. Собственно поэтому Ранма шёлковую одежду так и любил: при его-то «удаче» намокать по нескольку раз на дню, это свойство шёлка было, пожалуй, решающим.

Аканэ вылезла, пятясь, из лужи, и осторожно приняла сидячее положение.

— Давай разотру, — предложила рыжая, неловко, но уже достаточно твёрдо поднимаясь на ноги.

— Давай, — согласилась Аканэ, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Ой и болели они. Как и вся пятая точка. — Только давай в зале, а то тут постелить нечего на камни.

Поддерживая друг дружку доковыляли до пирамиды, словно двое больных и увечных. Внутри Ами колдовала над медальоном, следя одним глазом за бессознательной Рей, лежащей навзничь в одних трусах и тряпочке. Ранма старательно отвела глаза, но калейдоскопическая природа зала словно смеялась над ним: куда ни глянь, взгляд натыкался на отражение или входа или одной из них. Тут намёк, там фрагмент - что вверх смотри, что вниз. Потупив в смятении взгляд, Ранма как назло разглядела в зеркале пола отражение груди Рей, прикрытой лоскутом ткани лишь сверху. Смутившись окончательно, рыжая неловко заёрзала было, но тут к счастью заметила, что Аканэ пытается снять блузку, и поковыляла помогать.

Через медленные, осторожные движения и шипение сквозь зубы операцию удалось завершить, и выжать блузку почти насухо. Аканэ вздохнула превращению недешёвой, прямо скажем, одежды в заурядную тряпочку. Потом медленно, словно дряхлая старуха, опустилась на пол, легла на живот и стиснула зубы. Ранма, сама еле шевелящаяся, приступила. Со стороны это выглядело то-ли как пытка, то-ли как особо брутальный приём борьбы без правил. Усевшись благоверной на поясницу, Ранма обвилась вокруг её мускулистой правой ноги как удав, стискивая в сгибе локтя и заламывая конечность вбок и назад. Аканэ заскулила сквозь сжатые зубы. Ами с беспокойством посмотрела на них поверх медальона. Не была эта техника слишком экстремальной? Рыжая продолжала мять и выкручивать, постепенно сама сложившись так, что упёрлась пяткой жене в ягодицу. Аканэ временами полу-стонала, полу-сипела. Потом вдруг ни с того ни с сего заметила прерывающимся голосом:

— Странно, пол тёплый.

— Точнее сказать, он не имеет собственной температуры, — пояснила Ами с беспокойством в голосе. В уголках глаз Аканэ блестели слёзы, зрачки сжались в точку. Явно старается отвлечь себя, поняла Ами и содрогнулась. — Эти поверхности ведут себя как идеальное зеркало, иными словами являют собой скорее физическую абстракцию, чем вещество. Прикасаясь, ты ощущаешь температуру собственного тела. — Она обернулась проверить как Рей. Та по прежнему не приходила в себя, лёжа голой спиной на вышеупомянутой «физической абстракции». Хорошо, что воздух прохладный, подумала Ами, чтобы обеспечить достаточный теплообмен для восстановления после теплового удара.. Иначе пришлось бы выносить её и укладывать на земле, ведь пол действует как идеальный теплоизолятор.

Аканэ взвыла. Ами резко обернулась к двоим бойцам. Ранма уже закончила мучить левую ногу и сидела выкручивая правую. Аканэ так и лежала, только раскорячила руки в распальцовке «я в ауте» и вытянула губы трубочкой словно хотела сказать «ууу». Глаза у неё закатились.

— Аканэ, ты что? — рыжая обеспокоенно прервала экзекуцию. — Если слишком больно - ты скажи!

Та не отзывалась.

— Эй, Аканэ! — Ранма запаниковала, перескочив к голове той, всё ещё неловким но уже стремительным движением. — Эй! Ты в порядке! — Она похлопала вырубившуюся жену по щекам.

— Ннг... — Закатившиеся зрачки Аканэ опустились из под век, сначала собравшись в кучку потом сфокусировавшись. Лицо её исказилось гневом. — А ну продолжай давай! Подумаешь, больно! Наши спасения ждут, а я тут валяюсь неходячая!

Рыжая вернулась в исходную позицию, усаживаясь на её спине и берясь за ногу с таким выражением лица, словно её заставляли избивать младенцев.

— Я это, — добавила Аканэ притихшим голосом. — Орать может буду. — И рявкнула неожиданно резко: — Так чтоб не смел останавливаться! Понятно!

Ранма тяжко вздохнула и снова взялась за ногу. В её движениях больше не было энтузиазма, только чистая техника.

Аканэ пару раз прошипела словно прищемленная кошка. Ранма ослабила нажим. Аканэ тихо, но угрожающе зарычала. Рыжая, терзаясь сама, возобновила терзание ноги с прежней силой. Аканэ держалась долго и упорно, но на каком-то особо проблемном месте у неё вырвался вопль чистой боли. Рыжая обеспокоенно покосилась, но ничего не сказала и напора не ослабила. Дыхание Аканэ было рваным, кулаки стиснуты. Ами со своей позиции видела, что зрачки у неё опять сжались в точку. Определённо ничего хорошего для здоровья.

— Ахх... На... — прошептала на выдохе Аканэ, — ши... скоро там?.. Как?..

— Ещё несколько минут, — ответила Ами, правильно интерпретировав её бессвязную речь как вопрос о продвижении исследования координат следующего товарища. — Ресурсы исчерпаны, мы больше не можем себе позволить наводить портал приближённо. Приходится совершенствовать метод, изыскивать другие пути. — Она снова уткнулась в медальон.

— Хоро... Ааааайиииии!

Ранма всё-таки остановилась.

— Аканэ, я знаю, но...

— Продол.. жай, — безапелляционно перебила та. — Вырублюсь - всё равно продолжай.

Рыжая издала долгий, страдальческий вздох, и закончила работу над ногой. Потом развернулась, и начала с методичной безжалостностью разминать голую спину, пересечённую ажурными лямками бюстгальтера. Её руки впивались словно когти хищной птицы, крутя и ущипывая с энергией, приведшей бы в ужас любого нормального массажиста. Увы, радикальная спешка требовала радикальных решений.

Аканэ пискнула как-то совсем уж жалко - и обмякла, её голова завалилась набок. Ранма, мрачнее тучи, продолжила разминать. Закончила со спиной, прошла по рукам - и, наконец, бережно перекатила любимую на спину. Голова Аканэ безвольно мотнулась, глаза снова были закатившимися. Изо рта свисала ниточка слюны. Ранма осторожно похлопала её по щекам. Ноль реакции. Обеспокоенная, она схватила высохший компресс и умчалась поискать чистую лужу. Похоже, усилия от разминания Аканэ заодно помогли ей самой вернуться в норму, мимоходом заметила Ами, отвлёкшись на шум от решения задачи. Ну же, чего же ещё... А, вот оно! Она с утроенной энергией застучала по клавишам, составляя окончательную формулу.

Когда рыжая вернулась со свежим компрессом, Аканэ уже была на ногах, энергично приседая и делая растяжки.

— Ну, как? — спросила Ранма, стараясь скрыть беспокойство в голосе.

— Ты ге... йй.. ний! — радостно откликнулась Аканэ, ойкнув когда села на шпагат. — Никакого одубения, двигаюсь совершенно... уйиии... свободно! — Она закончила растяжки энергичным трёхметровым прыжком, взорвавшись в вершине дуги градом ударов ногами под аккомпанемент дополнительных охов. — Болит вполне терпимо, можно идти спасать! — Она вопросительно обернулась к Ами.

— Секунду! — порхающие над крошечными клавишами пальцы правой руки Ами размылись в стремительном движении, звук больше напоминал густо сыплющийся горох.

— Давай пока потопчись на мне, что-ли, — сказала Ранма, ложась лицом вниз.

Аканэ сдёрнула сапоги, и пошла топтаться босыми ступнями по её спине и ногам, разминая всем весом и подкручиваясь на носках. Рыжая издала полу-страдальческий вздох облегчения и обмякла, растёкшись по полу счастливым желе. Аканэ ещё некоторое время топтала её податливое тело, потом спрыгнула.

— Вот как получается, что ты так легко оправился? — с завистью в голосе спросила она.

— Выкладываться тоже надо уметь — ответила Ранма счастливо-расслабленным но всё равно наставительным тоном, заставившим Аканэ слегка ощетиниться. — Потом научу... — Она выдохнула, так и лёжа распластанная щекой в пол.

— Готово, — сказала Ами. — Из пяти оставшихся, четверо в этом же мире, что позволяет навести портал с точностью до трёх метров. С пятой... сложнее.

— Давай тогда, открывай! — Ранма вскочила на ноги с внезапностью чёртика из коробочки.

— Вот, — Ами протянула медальон Аканэ. — Нажмёшь «подтверждение», потом...

— Что ты, я не смогу! — стала отнекиваться Аканэ.

— Ничего не поделаешь. — Ами не убирала протянутую руку с медальоном. — Мой аккаунт приостановлен на следующие трое суток за превышение квоты, любые мои команды будут проигнорированы.

— Как это? — насторожилась Аканэ.

— Я же задержала закрытие портала стоя в проёме, — напомнила Ами. — Автоблокировка не позволит порталу закрыться пока он пересекает разумное существо. Но за расход энергии кто-то должен отвечать. Насколько я понимаю, не-пользователя вытеснило бы из плоскости портала силовым полем возрастающей силы - но поскольку я Ас-лорд, то пенальти просто пошло в счёт моей квоты... — И добавила вполголоса: — Однако, одежда разумных существ не считается.

Ранма уже заметила голую пятку, просвечивавшую из непонятной дыры в туфле Ами. Теперь всё встало на свои места. Она запомнила на будущее.

— Открывать порталы так дорого? — Аканэ забеспокоилась. Она ещё не забыла, что материализация медальона стоила девяти десятых квоты им _обеим_.

— Нет, нет, — успокоила её Ами. — Просто расход энергии открытым порталом растёт экспоненциально от времени. — Она что-то быстро набрала, и вложила медальон в руку Аканэ. — Давай же, нажимай. Из всех четверых эта движется быстро, придётся опять поправку вводить.

— Движется? — с подозрением спросила Аканэ, нажимая кнопку. — Это как?

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — возвестил механический голос. — Выполняется корректировка вертикальной координаты по протоколу тридцать восемь, указанный срез лежит ниже уровня грунта.»

Проём открылся, явив перспективу затянутого дымкой тропического то-ли болота, то-ли редкого мангрового леса. Калейдоскопический зал откликнулся, позеленев. Аканэ выглянула из проёма. Чёрные, блестящие от влаги стволы тянулись в туманную даль, красуясь чахлыми кронами. От нагретого солнцем месива плавучих растений и тины шёл такой гнилостный дух, что она на мгновение отшатнулась.

— Что-то я не вижу... — Она умолкла, на лице отразился неверящий ужас.

— Что такое? — тут же насторожилась Ранма, присоединяясь к ней у проёма.

— Быстро движется не она, — выдавила Аканэ, глотая наворачивающиеся слёзы. — А крокодил, у которого она в желудке.

Гребнистая спина снова мелькнула сквозь зелёный ковёр. Ами зажала рот ладонью, глаза расширились от ужаса.

— Погодите, — сказала Ранма каким-то чересчур ровным, мёртвым голосом. Я сейчас, я только эту тварь...

«Тпру, скотина! — донёсся вдруг с той стороны из портала задорный девичий голос. — Да осади, я сказ-з-зала!»

— Минако-чан? — прошептала Аканэ, ещё не до конца веря своим ушам.

«Хе, всё чудесатее и волосатее, — продолжала невидимая Минако. — Посреди болота вдруг зеркало стоит. Подъезжает девица на ретивом... Да тпру же ты!.. На ретивом скакуне, смотрится... Ой уууужас, — её голос обрёл театрально-страдательные нотки. — О, мои волосы! Бедные мои волосики! Да на меня даже каппа с такими не посмотрит, с такими-то патлами! Впору в фильме о болотной твари сниматься!»

— Минако-чан! — радостно закричала Аканэ, опасно высовываясь наружу и перегибаясь через край портала. — А мы уж думали, тебя крокодил съел!

— А это безопасно? — обеспокоенно спросила Ранма, указывая на Аканэ, прижавшуюся грудью к краю проёма, держась одной рукой за стену. Изнутри-то пирамиды портал располагался в утопленной арке, но снаружи - она запомнила - являл собой тонкую до невидимости, висящую в воздухе плоскость. — Не порежет её? — Что-то туфля Ами всё не шла у неё из головы.

— Ох, какое облегчение! — Ами выдохнула, лицо её буквально просветлело. — Ээ, нет. Кромку портала окружает силовое поле, это всё равно что идеальная плоскость обрамлённая проволокой толщиной в один-два миллиметра - опасно только если налететь с разбега.

Её беспокойство утолено, Ранма тоже вывесилась из портала. Однако сначала она осторожно ощупала край. И действительно, как тонкая проволока.

С тыльной стороны портал представлял из себя зеркало. В которое, подбоченясь, смотрелась голая Минако верхом на крокодиле. Ранма выпучила глаза, потом густо покраснела и отвернулась. Безуспешно пытаясь изгнать из своего мысленного взора неожиданно впечатанный туда образ блондинки, обхватившей широко раздвинутыми бёдрами толстую шею рептилии, поджав ноги так что только колени касались воды. Правая рука сжимала какой-то грязный жгут, тянувшийся к кончику морды. Левая, с зажатым в ней хенсин-жезлом, была картинно откинута локтем вбок, приподнимая спутанные волосы, отчего крепкая грудь маняще приподня...

Ранма отпрянула назад в зал и отчаянно затрясла головой. Нет, у неё самой было что показать, и боевыми приёмами ошарашивания оппонента, неформально известными как «сись-фу», она владела дай боже - но нарваться так вот, неожиданно... Ну кто мог представить, что Минако там практикуется, оттачивая самые убойные техники? Ранма тщетно пытался оправиться от удара, безуспешно вытрясая из головы совершенные изгибы, широко раздвинутые бёдра... АРРРГХ!

— Я же женатый человек, кошки меня подери!

Аканэ тихо, но явственно зарычала.

— Я это... Я что, вслух? — слабым голосом спросила рыжая.

«Не родился ещё такой крокодил, — донёсся до зажмурившейся Ранмы Минакин голос, — который мог бы сожрать Айно Минако, аватару любви! Эй, у вас нету чем меня щёлкнуть? Так хочется хоть что-то на память о моём величайшем триумфе.»

— Порнографией не занимаюсь, — с крайней язвительностью отрезала Аканэ, и втянулась внутрь, оставив «чёртову извращенку» красоваться в одиночестве. Посмотрела на съёжившуюся, ожидающую худшего Ранму, и вздохнула.

— У меня видеокамера есть, — сказала Ами, в свою очередь высовываясь перегнуться через край. — Но ты точно уверена, что этого хочешь? Подобные кадры, попав в не те руки...

— Спрашиваешь! — возмутилась Минако. — Сколько раз выпадает шанс объездить в неравной борьбе настоящего, дикого крокодила? Доставай свою камеру!

— Только быстро, — предупредила Ами, сбегав за камерой в угол, где были сложены её приборы. — Нам ещё четверых вызволять! Так, снимаю!

Аканэ высунулась с другого краю, хоть интуиция и подсказывала ей этого не делать. И точно: Минако бесстыже красовалась по полной, принимала самые нецеломудренные позы, понукала крокодила повернуться боком, выкрикивая «Амчик, апорт!». При ближайшем рассмотрении, кончик морды оказался перемотан беспорядочным жгутом из одежды, за другой конец которого, словно за поводья, держалась буйнопомешанная. Особо скандально выделялся лифчик, болтающийся из пасти сбоку.

В конце концов она попыталась гарцевать на крокодиле, стоя на полусогнутых, что частично удалось. Доведённый до отчаяния скакун встал на дыбы, вырвав поводья из рук блондинки, державшейся за них эффектно вместо того, чтобы держаться крепко. Минако раскорякой бултыхнулась в гнилую воду, а исстрадавшееся животное стремительно уплыло прочь, угадываясь ещё какое-то время по шевелению ковра растительности.

— Амчик, как ты мог! — патетически воскликнула ему вслед Минако, выныривая облепленная ряской и растительными плетями. — А я думала мы друзья! — Она нырнула обратно, чтобы не продираться сквозь плотные заросли, и вынырнула уже перед порталом. — Ты знаешь, это по серьёзному эччи - оставлять девушку ню, похищая всю её... — На этом монолог вослед удаляющейся рептилии прервала раздражённая Аканэ, выдернув её из болота и чуть не выдернув заодно руку. Изгвазданная в тине блондинка шлёпнулась на зеркальный пол. Портал тут же закрылся, в калейдоскопе зеркал стало меньше зелёного. И больше телесных тонов.

— Я, ээ, пойду разведаю как там снаружи, — заявила, прокашлявшись, тщательно смотрящая прямо перед собой Ранма. — Оценю обстановку и всё такое. — Она спешно покинула зал.

— Эта болотная вонь такая противная, — нетактично и недружелюбно заявила Аканэ, отступая от Минако и расползающейся вокруг той лужи мутной воды.

— Знаю, знаю, — отмахнулась Минако, поднимаясь на ноги. — И волосы! — добавила она почти рыдающим голосом. — Больно думать просто! Знаю, что многого спрашиваю, — Она перевела взгляд с Аканэ на Ами, — Но тут не найдётся чистого водоёма? И расчёски?

— Расчёски, к сожалению, нет, — всё так же недружелюбно ответила Аканэ. — А водоёмы - вон, — она указала взглядом в сторону входа, и её голос стал злорадно-язвительным. — Любую лужу талой воды выбирай. Студёная! Может заодно остынешь немножко.

— Спасибо, — ответила Минако, совершенно не затронутая её язвительностью. И прошлёпала к выходу, шагая гордо выпрямившись и совершенно не смущаясь, что вызвало у Аканэ нездоровую смесь возмущения и зависти. У выхода блондинка остановилась, развернувшись к Аканэ: — Ты это, извини если что. Мне, кажется, тестостерон в голову ударил. — И скрылась снаружи, откуда донёсся Ранмин возглас неожиданности.

— Она вероятно имела в виду адреналин, — заметила Ами, протягивая ей медальон. — Вы готовы?

— Да, только... Рррранма!

— Здесь я! — совершенно стушевавшаяся рыжая вернулась в зал, сначала заглянув осторожненько из-за угла. — Я не смотрел, честно! — вырвалось у неё когда она подошла и встала рядом с женой.

— Пошли! — Аканэ свирепо вдавила кнопку.

Портал открылся в зелёный полумрак леса, их встретила влажная духота джунглей, крики и трели невидимых животных... И буйные заросли колючих кустов, где шипов было, кажется, больше чем листьев. Но в глаза бросалось не это. А голая, страшно исцарапанная Макото, продирающаяся сквозь эти заросли, ругаясь как грузчик. Она подныривала и изгибалась, уклоняясь от колючих ветвей, тянущихся отовсюду, норовящих вцепиться в её нагое тело - словно алчные когтистые лапы, готовые терзать её полные груди, её...

— Ык! — Ранма спешно зажмурилась, сжимаясь и пряча голову между руками. Веко Аканэ дёрнулось.

— Мако-чан! — крикнула она. — Что случилось? Где твоя одежда?

— Ребята! — радостно воскликнула Макото. — Ох, камень с плеч! — Она расцвела улыбкой искренней радости. Аканэ сочувственно поморщилась, разглядев, что на ней живого места не было от глубоких царапин, многие из которых кровоточили. — А одежда вся там! — она махнула рукой куда-то влево. — И главное, мой хенсин-жезл! Эти заразы рыжие приблизиться не дают, а то бы я давно превратилась.

— Боюсь, магия здесь не работает, — поспешила разочаровать её Ами. — Минако пришлось побороть крокодила как есть, в гражданском.

— Крокодила? — Макото выпучила глаза, и начала продираться в сторону портала, извиваясь между колючими ветками, получая новые царапины и цепляясь волосами, которые свисали, расплетённые, ниже плеч. — Это как это она? Нет, я верю что Ранма-кун или Аканэ-чан любого крокодила бы с лёгкостью, но одна из нас?

— Ну, я думаю, жить захочешь - и не такое совершишь, — с неохотой признала Аканэ, начиная продираться ей навстречу. Ведь и правда: зверюга была метров пять, и весом наверно с полтоны. Забороть такое с подготовкой как у Минако - действительно подвиг.

Суровая реальность живо напомнила ей, что сама до сих пор щеголяет полураздетая, в одних лифчике и мини-юбке. Колючки здесь были лютые. Ойкнув, Аканэ сосредоточилась направляя свою ки на укрепление, подобно тому как делала применяя приём Сокрушительной уязвимой точки(note 1). Но если от летящих фрагментов взрыва помогало кое как, то против шипов оказалось на удивление эффективно. Колючие ветки начали просто соскальзывать с тела, почти не цепляясь. Аканэ поспешила навстречу Макото, стремясь обломать ветки у той на пути... И чуть не лишилась бюстгальтера, который рвануло вбок словно когтями. Аканэ крутанулась в ту сторону, отцепив зловредную ветку, но услышала треск ткани снизу. Мини-юбка стала микро.

— Заррразы! — Аканэ пошла ломать ветки направо и налево, проделывая в разлапистых кустах целый коридор. Длинные, загнутые шипы кололи ладони словно иголками, преодолевая даже ки-усиление. Она только распалялась, рыча нелицеприятное в адрес несносных растений.

— Спасибо, Аканэ-чан, — сказала Макото, преодолев последние метры по человечески, сквозь проделанную подругой брешь. — Но надо ещё как-то достать мой хенсин-жезл. И одежду, если возможно. А то неловко как-то. И Ранма-кун, бедный...

Аканэ покосилась на Ранму, которая так и стояла покрасневшая, съёжившаяся и зажмурившаяся. И вздохнула. Ну что за наказание такое. И ведь не нарочно же.

— Рей-чан! — Макото заметила девушку, лежащую без сознания у стены. — Что с ней?

— Ничего страшного, — поспешила успокоить её Ами. — Просто тепловой удар, должна скоро прийти в сознание.

Снаружи донёсся отчаянный, почти ультразвуковой визг.

— Что? Кто? — Макото напряглась.

— Не волнуйся, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Это Минако в талой воде отмывается.

— Да? — Макото покосилась в сторону выхода. — Пойду, пожалуй составлю ей компанию. Царапины просто горят. Да и про крокодила не терпится узнать. — Она направилась к выходу.

— Можешь отжмуриться, — со вздохом сказала мужу Аканэ. — Тут больше нет голых девушек.

Рыжая опасливо открыла один глаз. Потом выпучила оба, уставившись на Аканэ.

— У тебя это, дырка в лифчике, — смущённо заметила она, окончательно раскрасневшись. — И юбка... — Она спохватилась, и отвела глаза: не время и не место. А реакция благоверной бывает гремучей и непредсказуемой.

Аканэ стремительно схватила блузку и молниеносно натянула на себя. А она-то всё думала, что это за ощущаемая неправильность!

— Извращенец, — тихо сказала она с ворчливой нежностью.

— Аканэ-чан, — поспешно напомнила Ами. — Встань в проёме, портал сейчас закроется.

— Да, нам же ещё вещи Макото вернуть надо! — воскликнула Аканэ, занимая позицию одной ногой там, другой здесь. — А там ещё какие-то «рыжие сволочи» непонятные...

— Я сбегаю! — вставила Ранма, спешно натягивая тёплые штаны поверх своих чёрных: сама-то она колючек не боялась, но шёлковую одежду разодрать не хотелось. — Только направление покажите, я со сволочами разберусь - что с рыжими, что с фиолетовыми! — Она нацепила парку.

— Это где-то там, — показала Аканэ.

— Ага, я щас! — Ранма прыжком унеслась прочь. Впрочем, далеко она не ушла. Метров с сорока донеслась её ругань, треск кустов - и секунд через десять она вернулась со свёртком одежды подмышкой, срикошетив от дерева и приземлившись точно в проделанную Аканэ просеку. Внутрь она однако не пошла, а бросила куль под ноги, и стала бросать вещи Аканэ по одной, энергично отряхивая.

— Ты что делаешь? — спросила Аканэ, ловя предметы одежды и бросая дальше в зал, чтобы не упали в грязную лужу перед порталом.

— Муравьи! — коротко пояснила Ранма. — Рыжие, здоровые как тарака...уй! — Она энергично ударила ногой об ногу. — Зарразы! — перекидав все вещи, рыжая энергично обхлопала себя, и шмыгнула в портал. Аканэ убрала ногу, и портал мгновенно закрылся, колючие заросли сменились её отражением. Ранма сбросила парку и стянула тёплые штаны. — Кусаются как сволочи. Как они Макото не сожрали пока она без сознания была? Эта каменюга, с которой она свалилась, прямо в муравейник угодила - вот они, наверно, взбеленились. Видела бы ты его, там метра три бугор! А шириной с наше додзё. Да, вот жезл Юпитер. — Она вручила Аканэ зелёный жезл с пятиконечной золотой звездой в навершии, в центре которой красовался зелёный круг с символом, похожим на цифру 4.

— Давайте следующую, — сказала Аканэ, передавая медальон Ами. — Пока всё так хорошо идёт, как бы не сглазить.

— Если боишься сглазить - почему поминаешь? — саркастически спросила Ранма, глядя на неё из под полуопущенных век.

— Готово, — Ами передала медальон обратно. — Имейте в виду, она на ночной стороне планеты. Там будет темно. Но эта хотя бы не движется, координаты не изменились ни разу.

— Будто я ни разу из дня в ночь не телепортировался, — пробурчала Ранма. И добавила уже тише: — Ну пусть хоть эта-то не окажется голой!

Аканэ нажала кнопку. Зеркало проёма превратилось в сводчатый прямоугольник черноты, и в зале тут же потемнело.

— Это опять лес, корни какие здоровые... — прокомментировала Ранма, выходя наружу и постепенно исчезая во мраке, по мере того, как удалялась от портала. — Не вижу, она где должна быть?

— Теоретически, прямо вперёд, — ответила Ами. — Должно быть тридцать плюс-минус три метра.

— А! — Ранма скрылась из вида за массивным тёмным выступом. Темнота была зловеще-безмолвной, прерываемая только далёким сверчанием каких-то насекомых. Аканэ насторожённо вглядывалась, высунувшись из портала, прикрывала тыл. Глаза потихоньку привыкали к темноте, но видеть тут было особо нечего. Падающий из портала свет выхватывал плетение узловатых корней и пару ближайших деревьев необъятной толщины далеко выдающимися корнями-контрфорсами. За одним из таких скрылась Ранма. Назад свет почти не проникал, там царила кромешная тьма пронизанная цепочками слабых огней. Аканэ напрягала свои не особо тренированные ки-чувства, на зрение тут полагаться было нельзя. Ничего внятного она не получила, только ощущение опасности, не очень близкой, но смертельной для зазевавшегося. Волоски на её шее встали дыбом, заставляя напряжённо вслушиваться до такой степени, что начала различать дыхание Рей и шуршание одежды Ами. От Ранмы не доносилось ни шороха - как и следовало ожидать.

«Гых! — донёсся вдруг из темноты Ранмин возглас. — Хотару-чан, ты что, голая?！»

Чувство опасности тут же кольнуло, «скрытая угроза» сменилась «неотвратимо и стремительно надвигающейся». Неужели Ранма этого не почувствовал, подумала Аканэ. И тут же поняла: нет, не почувствовал. Попадание в неловкие ситуации его совершенно выбивало из колеи.

— Быстро обе назад! — заорала она. — Что-то приближается!

«Хотару-чан, беги на свет! — крикнула невидимая Ранма. — Вещи я соберу!»

Аканэ закусила губу. Опасность надвигалась слишком стремительно. Теперь она различала множественные источники ки, испускающие то беззлобное, утилитарное даже, убийственное намерение, что свойственно охотящимся хищникам.

Из-за корня вынырнула тоненькая фигурка девочки, смутно белея на фоне тёмных корней. Хотару пыталась бежать, но спотыкалась на неровных корнях, ослеплённая светом из портала, не приученная ходить босиком. Вслед ей выметнулся сгусток тьмы габаритами с медведя. Время для Аканэ замедлилось. В свете портала блестели округлившиеся от ужаса глаза Хотару и клыки, сделавшие бы честь саблезубому тигру. Девочка споткнулась, начала падать - медленно, в сравнении с хищником, несущимся на неё со стремительной грацией.

Аканэ рванула вперёд, медленнее чем хотела: левая нога проскользнула на зеркальном полу зала, чуждая сущность просто проигнорировала усиление сцепления при помощи ки. Пропала прорва времени, но наконец правая нога толкнулась как надо, послав Аканэ вперёд. Падающая Хотару проплыла мимо, тёмный зверь надвинулся, уже корректируя бросок, пытаясь отразить неожиданную угрозу когтистой лапой - но безнадёжно опаздывая. Довернув чтобы миновать огромные когти плывущей на перехват лапы, поднырнув под разверстую пасть, Аканэ вложила все силы, всю инерцию в простой, прямолинейный удар кулаком. Отдача, механическая и ки, сотрясла её тело, отбросив назад и заставив вскрикнуть от боли в не до конца оправившихся мышцах. Но хищнику пришлось куда хуже. Под треск проломленной грудины огромную тушу отшвырнуло словно тряпичную куклу. Глухо ударившись спиной об дерево, чёрный зверь отлетел куда-то в сторону, и грузно рухнул в темноте.

— Давай, Хотару-чан, — Аканэ помогла девочке подняться на ноги, и почти втащила в портал. Где с удивлением обнаружила Ами, стоящую одной ногой наружу. — Что...

— Он вот-вот должен был закрыться! Вас бы отрезало!

У Аканэ прошёл холодок по спине.

— Ранма! Чего ты там копаешься! — Она снова заняла место затычки, остро осознавая, насколько привязанность к узкой линии ограничивает её свободу манёвра. А если ещё один такой бросится? А если стая? Для своего размера неведомый хищник оказался неожиданно быстрым. А она одна держала проём шириной метров в пять а высотой и того побольше. Её могли просто перепрыгнуть!

Ами и Хотару отступили у неё за спиной. И тишина. Неожиданно прорезанная рыком, руганью Ранмы и звуком мощного удара. Невидимый зверь заревел от боли и ярости, ему ответили собратья. Ответный рык прокатился во тьме словно перекличка. Их там должно быть дюжины, подумала Аканэ, даже если две трети были эхом!

— Рррррранмааа!

Звучный удар, разъярённый рёв, ещё два удара, глухой звук упавшей туши, хоровой угрожающий рык.

— Да щас, я его найти никак не могу! — раздосадованно крикнула невидимая Ранма. — Темно же как у демона в жопе! А тут эти ещё мешаются!

— Кого его? — крикнула Аканэ. — Быстрей давай, пока у меня квота не вышла!

— Да хенсин-жезл её! Ах ты... — Последовали ещё несколько звучных ударов и такой многоголосый рёв, словно там этих зверей собралась целая стая. Что, скорей всего, так и было.

— Но у меня нету хенсин-жезла, — тихо возразила Хотару. — Я так превращаюсь. Ну, представив и пожелав.

— Правда? — удивлённо переспросила Аканэ. И заорала в темноту: — Слышишь? У неё его никогда не было! Хватит искать чего нету, бегом назад!

— Тьфу, вот засада! — с облегчением откликнулась Ранма. Через секунду она отрикошетила от ближайшего дерева с охапкой одежды подмышкой, пролетев мимо Аканэ. Та шагнула назад, и стая атакующих саблезубов сменилась её собственным отражением.

— Так, осталось две, — сказала Аканэ, передавая медальон Ами. — Давайте поскорее заканчивать. — Она взяла свёрток из рук старательно жмурящейся Ранмы, и начала помогать Хотару одеться. — А ты чего же так голая там и сидела?

— Это всё они, — сказала Хотару, ёжась. — Я лежала тихо, как мышка, на том камне где очнулась. Они ходили, принюхивались внизу. Рвали что-то. — Тут Аканэ заметила, что её тёплые штаны все в клочья. — Страшное место, — заключила Хотару. — Но такое красивое. Все эти огни в темноте, — она улыбнулась единственному приятному воспоминанию. — Если б не эти, в темноте, там было бы не так плохо. Камень был холодный, но я парку под себя подтянула. Это когда ещё не поняла, что нельзя шуметь. Но многоножки... — Её передёрнуло.

— Многоножки? — переспросила Аканэ, заранее содрогаясь мысленной картине.

— Ага, — Хотару кивнула. — Вот такие. — Она развела руки на полметра. — Они всё время сверху откуда-то падали. И иногда по мне ползали.

Аканэ позеленела.

— Да нет, — поспешила успокоить её девочка. — Они не кусаются. И они на самом деле красивые. Такие стильные, словно перетекающие... Просто неожиданно очень. Она мне на спину вдруг заползла, очень трудно не закричать было. Я себе губу, кажется, прокусила. — Она продемонстрировала губу, не прокушенную но припухшую и с явственными синяками от зубов. — Потом-то разглядела, что это за зверушка. Они оказывается щекотные очень. А эта мне на плечо заползла, свесилась оттуда на треть, и так забавно принюхивалась. — Она слабо улыбнулась.

— Рада, что вам удалось подружиться, — дипломатично сказала Аканэ со слегка натянутой улыбкой. Она не была совсем уверена, что смогла бы не заорать если бы всякая гадость начала ползать по её голому телу. — Ранма, можешь отжмуриться. Она одета.

Ранма опасливо открыла один глаз, потом второй.

— Готово, — Ами вручила медальон Аканэ. — Но учтите... — Она замялась. — Надо быть готовыми к худшему. Мичиру конечно плавает как рыба, но упав без сознания...

Аканэ нажала кнопку.

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять, — возвестил механический голос. — Внимание, уровень грунта нестабилен. Активирован механизм динамической подгонки вертикальной координаты по протоколу тридцать восемь.»

Проём открылся в темноту, в лицо ударил тугой поток тёплого морского воздуха. Яркие, тропические звёзды были заметны даже не привыкшему к темноте глазу, но их вдруг заслонила вздымающаяся стена темноты. Аканэ выкрикнула предупреждение, но волна стала необъяснимым образом уменьшаться, уменьшаться, пока не исчезла полностью. Аканэ озадаченно моргнула:

— Что это было?

— Портал динамически скорректировал вертикальную координату, — объяснила Ами. — Проще говоря, приподнялся чтобы пропустить волну.

Аканэ и Ранма выглянули наружу. Тёмная вода была в нескольких метрах внизу, следующая волна накатывала, но верхушка даже не доставала до проёма. Обратно вниз портал опуститься не соизволил.

— Э-ей, есть кто живой! — гаркнула в темноту Ранма.

— Есть! — донёсся из темноты обрадованный голос Мичиру. — Я здесь!

— Мичиру-мама! — радостно воскликнула Хотару, подбегая к порталу.

— Плывите сюда, портал стационарен! — предупредила Ами, тоже подходя к самому краю. Все четверо выстроились в ряд на краю, солёный ветер трепал их волосы заставляя упираться против его упругой силы.

Скоро в волнах можно было разглядеть голову Мичиру, окружённую еле заметным голубым свечением. Под радостные возгласы спасающих она подплыла под самый портал... Где и остановилась, то приближаясь метров до двух, то проваливаясь до доброй полудюжины.

— Придётся нам свешиваться, — сказала Ранма, обернувшись к Аканэ. — Может быть даже вдвоём. — Её начало терзать какое-то смутное подозрение. В темноте было не разглядеть, но...

— Или дождаться следующей большой волны, — сказала Мичиру. — Я могу ещё не один час проплавать, вода тёплая.

— Мы не можем долго держать портал открытым, — извиняющимся голосом отвергла эту идею Аканэ.

— А верёвки нет, — добавила Ранма.

— Внимание, идёт большая волна! — предупредила Ами. — Мичиру-сан, за край можно безопасно хвататься, но он относительно тонкий, постарайтесь чтобы вас не прижало! И портал поднимется с волной!

Мичиру примерилась, оглядываясь назад, и слегка отплыла парой энергичных гребков. Вздымающаяся волна подняла её даже выше кромки проёма, надвигая на портал. Она поплыла вперёд, использовав набранную скорость чтобы практически вбросить себя в стремящийся ускользнуть портал, упершись в пол вытянутыми руками, в одной из которых был зажат её хенсин-жезл, и подтянув одну ногу на край прежде, чем волна ушла из под ног. Ей даже не пришлось хвататься за протянутую руку Аканэ.

Ранма догадалась, наконец, что это было за предчувствие. Но было поздно! Зеленовласая нимфа, элегантно вынырнувшая из волн морских, выпрямилась гибким движением, подтягивая отставшую ногу, отчего её талия заманчиво изогнулась. Солёная влага капала с липнущих к плечам изумрудных прядей, струилась по стройному, нагому телу, прозрачными струйками стекая с упругих грудей... Не вовремя закрывшийся портал обернулся зеркалом, отразившим завораживающее совершенство форм с противоположной перспективы, а боковая стенка проёма, тоже зеркальная, добавила ещё один ракурс. Рыжая издала придушенный возглас, в панике разворачиваясь прочь под буравящим взглядом жены.

В зал вошли Минако и Макото, энергично беседуя и совсем позабыв о своей наготе. Дразнящие изгибы задорной блондинки, контрастировали с мягко покачивающимися талантами атлетичной брюнетки, с ног до головы покрытой царапинами, подчёркивающими...

— Гых! — Ранма крутанулась прочь. Тщетно, ибо калейдоскоп зеркал отражал всё, _всё!_ \- а ненароком выхваченные фрагменты были ещё более дразнящими, притягивая взгляд словно магнитом... Демоны подери, они же друзья! Он не должен смотреть на них _так_! Но предательские глаза жили своей жизнью словно одержимые, выхватывая всё больше и больше подробностей, которых он совершенно, абсолютно не хотел знать об этих девушках! Ранма зажмурилась, но это не помогло! Тренированная наблюдательность и способность подмечать каждую мелочь взбунтовались, обратившись против собственного хозяина, нежеланные подробности всплывали из памяти словно пузырьки из газировки, выскакивая, толкаясь и сменяясь новыми.

Аканэ же смотрит, уцепился за последний аргумент Ранма. Упорно, старательно вытесняя мельтешение нецеломудренных картин мысленным образом неотвратимо надвигающейся колотушки. С трудом, но удалось.

Ранма выпрямилась - красная как свёкла, дышащая как загнанная лошадь, но всё-таки сумевшая взять себя в руки. Отжмуриваться она в ближайший час не...

Увы, хвалёная удача не изменила. Лежавшая до того, словно предмет мебели, Рей вдруг с воплем вскочила на ноги. Ранма распахнула от неожиданности глаза. Наброшенная поверх тряпочка слетела, и Ранма несколько секунд следила, словно загипнотизированная, за хаотичным колыханием грудей черноволосой мико, пока та с воплями скакала вокруг на одной ноге, суматошно стаскивая с себя трусы.

Ранма отчаянно отшатнулась, разворачивая прочь, _прочь!_ ·теряя равновесие. Запутавшись в собственных ногах, она растянулась на полу лицом вниз. Начала приподниматься на локтях - и обнаружила что почти утыкается лицом в ноги Минако и Макото! Рыжая в панике опустила взгляд в пол... Её глаза округлились, потом закатились - и она обмякла, тихо шмякнувшись обратно на пол.

— Извращенец, — устало и безо всякой убеждённости подытожила Аканэ.

— Чего это с ней? — удивилась Минако.

— С _ним_! — вызверилась на блондинку Аканэ. — А ты посмотри, где стоишь! И что он видел в отражении!

— А! — чересчур жизнерадостно догадалась Минако, склоняясь к бессознательной рыжей, голова которой покоилась у неё почти под ногами. — Да, зеркальный пол который отражает всё, что на нём стоит, видом с низу... Интересно получилось. — Она приподняла Ранму за плечо. Голова рыжей безвольно мотнулась, стала видна стекающая из носа струйка крови.

— На меня не смотрите, — заявила Рей. — Меня что-то вдруг укусило! — Она потрясла трусы, из которых вывалился здоровенный рыжий муравей. — Посмотрела бы я вас, если бы вас такое тяпнуло за интимные места! — Она потёрла внутреннюю сторону ноги. — Уй.

И лишь Макото имела совесть густо покраснеть.

(シーンブレイク)

09 января 2012.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
«Сокрушающая уязвимая точка» - «бак'сай тэнкец'» приём в каноне уникальный для Рёги.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— J. St.C. Patrick  
— пользователям Orphus (21 ляпов)


	10. Застряли!

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Глава 10,  
Застряли! **

(シーンブレイク)

— ..не то, чтобы я думала..

— ..мы все отчасти виноваты..

— ..как-то позабылось, что одна из нас - не совсем девушка..

Ранко медленно выплывала из липкого, тягучего кошмара. Голоса доносились смутно, то приближаясь то отдаляясь. Она рвалась к свету, стараясь оставить позади нескончаемое наваждение, этот морок неудержимого влечения к товарищам по команде, внезапно охватившего её, заставившего в мыслях изменить Аканэ, думать о других девушках такие жгучие вещи! Это должно быть был кошмар - всего лишь кошмар. Конечно же! Она же девушка, одна из них, что на неё нашло?

— ..таки пять лифчиков на восьмерых. А в парки кутаться в этой жаре...

— Четыре. Ранма опять без.

— Три. Кто Хотару посчитал, у неё вообще нулевой.

— Ладно, ладно. Почти всех прикрыли уже, теперь если Аканэ отдаст свой Мичиру...

— Не получится! Мой с дыркой! — Это голос Аканэ, возлюбленной жены.

Плавно тёкшие мысли Ранко заело на полном скаку. Как девушка может быть женой девушки? Они же обе девушки, так?

Получалось что не так. Получалось, тот кошмар был истиной! Так кто же она? На душе заскребли кошки, и девушку слегка замутило. Она вспомнила, что она на самом деле парень, Саотоме Ранма. И ей... ему... как-то по противному поплохело. Борясь с головокружением, она замычала и замотала головой.

— Смотрите, очнулась!

— Похоже, придётся мне кутаться в тёплое, — голос Мичиру, какой-то отстранённый, словно она была мыслями совсем не здесь.

— Погодите. — голос Макото. — Давайте я вам помогу из халата бикини соорудить. Компрессы уже не нужны, можно рукава использовать.

Ранма осторожно открыла глаза, всё ещё надеясь, что произошедшее было просто кошмаром.

Её приветствовал вид снизу на кольцо полураздетых девушек, кое-как растянувших половинный комплект одежды на семерых. Полностью одетой оставалась лишь Хотару: мелкая даже для своих двенадцати, она ни с кем поделиться не могла. Ну, ещё Аканэ - если не считать разодранной мини-юбки из под которой явственно виднелись трусы. Остальные выглядели как любительский гарем на выгуле. Ами сидела у стены, что-то делая с медальоном, в туфлях, своей традиционной мини-юбке и бюстгальтере. Её блузка красовалась на Рей, слишком короткая чтобы скрыть трусы. Лохудроволосая, всклокоченная Минако, как и Рей босоногая, плавала в джинсах и рубашке Макото. Та, облачённая в одно бельё и тёплые сапоги, колдовала над Мичиру, прикрывая её собой. Неэффективно. Ранма поспешно отвела взгляд от её исцарапанной спины. Ага, точно. Именно от этого она отвела взгляд.

Рыжая встряхнулась и поднялась на ноги, старательно отворачиваясь и опасливо косясь на Аканэ. Но та, вот поразительно, похоже, совсем не гневалась.

— Что я пропустил-то?

— Ничего важного, — отрезала Аканэ, как бы намекая, что дальше эту тему развивать не стоит. — Обсуждали что дальше делать.

— Мы здесь как в мышеловке, — объяснила общие опасения Рей. — Если тот рыцарь вернётся, или ещё какая гадость на нас набредёт - нам крышка!

— Значит, надо переместиться туда, где мы не будем беззащитными! — сказала Макото, таким усталым тоном, что становилось ясно: они уже не первый раз эту тему мусолили. — То есть, домой. Туда, где сможем трансформироваться. Кроме того, все эти царапины как-то уж слишком зудят. Как бы не воспалились.

— Зудят? — язвительно отозвалась Рей. — У тебя хоть всё тело не горит, как ошпаренное. — Она болезненно поморщилась. — И озноб какой-то противный...

— Термический ожог спереди, солнечный сзади, — подтвердила Ами. — Это всё далеко не безобидно, грозит лихорадкой и жаром вплоть до потери сознания. Вам надо скорей трансформироваться. — Она перевела взгляд на Минако. — А у тебя ссадины на внутренней поверхности бёдер, и ты с ними провела часа два в буквальном супе из болезнетворных бактерий, к тому же попавшем тебе в глаза и вообще везде на слизистую.

— Это наверно когда с дерева сверзилась, — призналась Минако. — Да и Амчик особо нежной шкуркой не отличался. Но ты так говоришь, словно я какой-нибудь проказой заразилась!

— Ты вполне могла! — воскликнула Ами, возмущённая подобным легкомыслием. — Ты хоть представляешь, какая страшная вещь тропическое болото?

— Конечно представляю! — удивилась Минако. — Там крокодилы! — Она озадаченно уставилась на ещё более возмутившуюся Ами, добавив менее уверенно: — Ээ, и змеи?

— Бактерии! — выкрикнула Ами, наступая на блондинку. Та попятилась. — Неизлечимые болезни которые выедают тебе мозг превращая в слюнявую идиотку! Паразиты! Микроскопические черви которые поселяются у тебя в глазах, и жрут их пока ты не ослепнешь! — Она выдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. — Это не считая простой вагинальной инфекции, вероятность которой близка к единице.

Минако позеленела.

— Мы... Когда мы сможем попасть туда, где можно превратиться? — выдавила она.

— Я нашла способ открыть портал домой, на Землю... _Нашу_ ·Землю, — рассеянно сказала Ами, глядя в медальон. — Но есть один подвох. Точнее, два. Во первых, вернуться мы сможем только в то место, где сражались с этим неведомым врагом...

— Кстати, кто он такой? — перебила её Ранма. — Нельзя из этой штуки выяснить?

— Он Ас-пользователь шестого уровня или выше. — Ами вздохнула. — Больше информации не получить. По уровню доступа не положено. Мы же пользователи всего лишь седьмого уровня, всё что касается более привилегированных - для нас закрыто. Даже имени его не узнать.

— Понятно, — мрачно отозвалась Ранма. — А выше - это число тем меньше, как я понимаю.

— Именно. Теперь о возвращении домой. Дорога будет в один конец, поскольку транспортного узла в нашем мире больше нет, а для открытия портала из произвольной точки нужен, опять же, уровень доступа не ниже четырёх. Откуда, минимум кто-то один из нас, заражённых, должен оставаться тут до завершения спасательной операции.

— Мы с Аканэ останемся, тут вопроса нет, — быстро согласилась Ранма пока остальные ещё переваривали новость. — Тебе, наверно, тоже нужно остаться, чтобы путь нам находить и всё такое.

— Ты с ума сошёл? — тут же взорвалась Аканэ. — Она же беззащитная! Это мы с тобой с нашей тренированностью и без сэйлор-магии как-нибудь перебьёмся. А она что будет делать, если на неё нападут? Или уворачиваться от чего-нибудь нужно будет? Или хоть с обрыва этого в лес прыгнуть, от врага уклоняясь?

Ранма задумалась.

— Не об этом надо думать, — возразила Ами, — а как Усаги вытащить! Как нибудь выживу. — Она храбрилась, но по её тону было видно, что нарисованная Аканэ перспектива её пугает. И в самом деле: а если из леса ночью зверьё повылезет? Как те медведи саблезубые от которых Хотару еле ушла? Голодному хищнику и обрыв не помеха.

— Стойте, — сказала Ранма. — Медальон же нам нужен будет в пути, так? Значит мы его берём с собой. — Она начала по одному расправлять загнутые пальцы. — Потом, с нами ты идти не осилишь, так? — Ами кивнула. — В третьих, без медальона ты всё равно ничего не можешь, так?

— Да, — согласилась Ами. — Предлагаешь мне вернуться на Землю?

— И сидеть там, как Меркури, на безопасном расстоянии, — подтвердила Ранма. — Если сами с какой-нибудь заумной хренью не справимся — мы откроем портал, ты Аканэ научишь как, и ты перейдёшь сюда и разберёшься, пока я прикрываю.

— Отличный план, — согласилась Ами. — Хотя... Точно! Нет, боюсь всё не так гладко.

— В каком смысле? — насторожилась Минако. — Ты с нами на Землю, ждать пока они спасают. Что тут сложного? Давайте, двинемся уже!

— Кажется, догадываюсь, — сказала Рей, морщась от неловкого движения. — Снесённый под корень горный хребет, кусок невесть откуда взявшегося тропического леса... И посреди всего этого вдруг мы появляемся, такие красивые и совершенно не подозрительные.

— А, гадство! — ругнулась Ранма. — Ну, может они не заметили? Земля-то безлюдная, на сотни километров вокруг. Пока догадаются, что это не землетрясение, пока кто-то решит проверить - мы уже давно обернёмся,и след наш простыл.

— А это где всё, в Китае? — спросила Хотару. — Я не успела разобраться как следует.

— Увы, это не в Китае, — ответила Ами. — Это, к несчастью, в России.

— Почему к несчастью? — не поняла Аканэ.

— Ядерная держава, — пояснила Ами. — Десятки спутников, сложные сети датчиков круглосуточно бдящих в готовности отразить нападение.

— Оно разве не проржавело у них всё? — неуверенно спросила Макото.

— Далеко не всё, — ответила Ами. — И от этого только хуже. В покрытии систем слежения наверняка появились дыры, отчего те, кто ими управляет должны были стать нервными и подозрительными.

— И тут вдруг ка-ак бабахнет, — мрачно завершила за неё Минако. — Прямо в глубине их территории. — Она плюхнулась на пол, обхватила колени руками и сидела, явно живописуя в уме как всякие микробы и черви жрут её изнутри.

— Именно так, — в тоне Ами читалась безнадёжная усталость. — Так что из портала мы выйдем прямо навстречу армейской разведке. С поддержкой спецназа, и возможно бомбардировщиков.

— И чей-то палец на кнопке пуска ракет, нацеленных на инопланетную аномалию, — подлила чёрной краски Минако, окончательно уткнувшись лицом в колени.

— Так что, лучше оставаться здесь? — предложила Макото.

— И как ты думаешь мы будем отбиваться от первой же серьёзной угрозы? — зло осведомилась Рей. — Ранма с Аканэ уйдут за Усаги, мы останемся здесь, придёт динозавр какой-нибудь...

— Огонь в проёме развести? — не сдавалась Макото. Уж очень ей не хотелось чувствовать себя беспомощной обузой.

— А в лес за дровами кто спускаться полезет? Где небось динозавры кишат?

— Ну что, мы от динозавра какого-нибудь не отмахаемся? — буркнула Минако.

— Тебе победа над крокодилом в голову ударила! — вспылила Рей. — Динозавры раз в десять побольше бывают! И бегают! — В её голосе постепенно убавлялось уверенности. — Быстро... Ведь так, Ами?

— У нас никаких средств первой помощи, — напомнила Ами. — Нам невероятно повезло, что никто не оказался ранен. Нельзя рисковать, совсем нельзя.

— Так что делать то? — спросила Макото, скрещивая руки.

— Портал совсем к одной точке привязан? — спросила Ранма. — Или его туда-сюда подвинуть можно?

— Допуск - несколько сотен метров, — ответила Ами. Она быстро что-то отстучала на кнопках. — Фактически, портал можно открыть в любом месте зоны, аналогичной нашему островку земного ландшафта.

— Отлично! — радостно воскликнула Ранма. — Значит, они не смогут перекрыть выход и устроить ловушку, пока не нагонят целую армию народа! Если выскочить и тут же закрыть портал...

— Ты что задумал? — с подозрением спросила Аканэ.

— Ну, там ведь лес будет, который отсюда исчез?

— Теоретически, да, — согласилась Ами. — Пока всё свидетельствует о равновесном обмене фрагментами пространства.

— Значит, высадиться можно вообще незамеченными! — Ранма с энтузиазмом развила мысль. — Открываем, я высаживаюсь, проверяю чтобы рядом не было никого...

— Давайте сначала выясним, что нужно для спасения Усаги, — перебила Аканэ. — И сколько времени это займёт. А потом уже планы строить.

— Займёт, боюсь, много суток, — огорошила всех Ами. — Закономерности связей между мирами... Если упростить, то миры Ас разделяет... определённое расстояние, и энергия потребляемая порталом, пропорциональна четвёртой степени этого расстояния.

— Четвёртой степени это как? — не поняла Ранма.

— Позорище! — прошипела Аканэ. — Ты вообще алгебру будто не учил! — И продолжила уже нормальным голосом: — Квадрат возведи в квадрат!

— Да, крутенькая кривая выходит, — согласилась Ранма. — Тогда... Ты это к тому, что придётся короткими перебежками, из мира в мир, как речку по камням переходить? Ну, и в чём проблема тогда? От пирамиды к пирамиде, потом последнее плечо до Усаги, и в темпе назад!

— Потребление энергии порталом зависит ещё и от расстояния от точки выхода до ближайшего транспортного узла, — охладила её энтузиазм Ами. — Обратно пропорционально этому расстоянию в степени е. Не получится просто скакать от узла к узлу, высаживаться придётся в нескольких десятках километров, и пешком проделывать путь к пирамиде.

— Десятках километров? — возопила Аканэ.

— Знаю, знаю, — спешно вставила Ранма, опасливо косясь на неё. — Е - это... в общем, та фигня, из которой алгорифмы производят.

— Увы, да, — подтвердила Ами. — Тут невнятный доклад о какой-то недавней катастрофе, нарушившей всю сеть межмировой связи. Транспортные узлы больше не могут соединяться друг с другом из-за какого-то «релятивистского темпорального дрожания». Насколько я понимаю, слегка рассогласовалось течение времени в разных мирах...

— И сколько таких пробежек в «несколько десятков километров»? — перебила её Ранма, вспоминая недавний забег по пустыне.

— Полагаю, от шести до двенадцати, — снова огорошила Ами. — Хотя, если... Нет, слишком опасно. — Она тут же пожалела о сказанном, но было поздно.

— Что слишком опасно? — тут же вцепилась Ранма. — Можно где-то срезать, да?

— Не думаю... — Ами вздохнула, сдаваясь. — Можно достичь цели в два прыжка, но для этого придётся пройти через очень опасный мир...

— Опасный в каком роде? — не отступалась Ранма.

— У этого мира нулевой ки-фактор. — Ами оторвала взгляд от экранчика и поглядела ей в глаза. — Все ваши способности там окажутся аннулированы. Не просто ослаблены как в том мире с пустыней, откуда вы спасли Рей, а блокированы напрочь.

— Но ведь без ки жизнь невозможна, — удивлённо заметила Аканэ. — Всё живое имеет ки, каким бы слабым...

— Вот поэтому всё живое там уже давно умерло, — перебила её Ами, нервно сжимая медальон. — А здоровый человек умирает через срок от двадцати до сорока часов. Это мир смерти, в буквальном смысле. Если вас что-то задержит...

— Понимаем, — отрезала Ранма. — Да, Аканэ?

Та лишь кивнула с мрачно-решительным видом.

— Там есть ещё множество опасностей, — попыталась вразумить её Ами, совершенно без надежды на успех. — Высокий уровень радиации, для начала.

— Вот ты нам всё подробненько и расскажешь... — Ранма нахмурилась. — А я, чтобы зря времени не терять, рвану за припасами пока ты Аканэ всё объясняешь.

— Как это за припасами? — ужаснулась Минако. — Одна? А как же русские спецназовцы?

— Ну, есть у меня в запасе пара трюков, — самодовольно ответила Ранма. — И вообще, кто-нибудь тут телепортироваться умеет в одиночку?.. То-то.

— А нельзя с ними по хорошему договориться? — спросила Хотару.

Девушки переглянулись.

— Кто-нибудь знает русский? — задала риторический вопрос Макото.

Все посмотрели на Ами.

— Что вы, что вы, нет, конечно, — поспешно, со смущением ответила та.

— Значит, действуем по моему плану, — подытожила Ранма. — Прикрываюсь невидимостью, выскакиваю, если всё тихо - пробираюсь мимо них на достаточное расстояние, превращаюсь...

— А обратно как? — задала насущный вопрос Аканэ.

— Ну, назначаем время - полчаса должно хватить - через которое вы откроете портал. Я возвращаюсь в то же место, и жду невидимый...

— В этом нет необходимости, — прервала её Ами. — Любой из нас троих... Точнее вы двое пока моя квота не восстановится, может открыть портал от транспортного узла до последней точки, в которую мы его открывали. Надо всего лишь скомандовать голосом. Причем, не имеет значения в каком из миров Ас находится отдавший команду... Правда для нашей Земли это верно только в пределах аномальной зоны... Я думаю.

— То есть я смогу открыть его даже без этой штуковины с кнопками? — восхитилась Ранма. — Так это ж всё меняет! — Она нахмурилась. — Ты тогда можешь сама с Земли сюда попасть.

— Нет. Сам подумай: вы с Аканэ откроете портал из следующего транспортного узла в ещё один мир, потом ещё раз... Что произойдёт после моей команды?

— А, точно! — Ранма хлопнула себя ладонью по лбу. — Прости.

— И у неё квота закончилась! — напомнила Аканэ, отвесив ей лёгкий подзатыльник. — Забыл уже?

— Ээ, тогда того, — Ранма потёрла затылок. Рука у благоверной была тяжёлая. — Давайте начинать, что ли?

Ами открыла медальон и застучала по клавишам.

— Если подвернутся, — наставительно наговаривала Ранме Аканэ, — захвати там каких-нибудь кимоно простеньких(прим. 1). А то сидим тут - не то бомжовки, не то филиал тысячи и одной ночи.

— Чтобы не бегать, не искать, — предложила Рей, — можешь в храме ритуальных одеяний захватить. Тем более, что почти все уже вернули. Спроси у дедушки, где кладовка.

— Кстати, пули могут от стен рикошетить, — ввернула вдруг Минако, отчего остальные посмотрели на неё так, словно она вторую голову отрастила. — Чего вы смотрите? Я дело говорю. Или думали, я совсем уже конченая блондинка?

— Ну, Мина-чан, ты обычно так всё... такая... — Макото замялась на полуслове.

— Да, а стенки тут твёрдые? — развила тему блондинка которая, оказывается, была не совсем конченая блондинка.

— Несокрушимые, — сказала Аканэ.

— Тогда тем более будет рикошетить, случись вдруг стрельба, — тоном эксперта выдала Минако. — Вы представьте: прочёсывают эти солдаты, верхом на своих медведях, странный и загадочный лес - и тут вдруг возникают перед ними из воздуха мистические ворота в какой-то неведомый астрал! Конечно у них могут нервы не выдержать.

— Ну спасибо, утешила, — саркастически отозвалась Рей.

Аканэ с беспокойством покосилась на Ранму.

— Это я к тому, — продолжала меж тем Минако, — что нам надо наружу выйти прежде чем Ранко-чан начнёт портал открывать. И за углом прятаться.

— А хорошая идея, кстати, — согласилась Ранма. — Ами, ты там долго ещё?

Ами напряжённо вглядывалась в экранчик, проверяя и перепроверяя формулу. Наконец, она закрыла медальон:

— Готово. Можешь открыть голосом. Свою кодовую фразу, потом «открыть портал по указанным координатам». Чтобы закрыть - просто «закрыть портал», можно с той стороны хоть шёпотом. Если не сработает - повтори кодовую фразу. — Она спешно отступила к выходу.

— Ну, понеслась... — Ранма заняла позицию сбоку от арки, распластавшись спиной по стене. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал по указанным координатам!

Остальные девушки напряжённо ждали, прислушиваясь снаружи у входа в пирамиду. Поэтому когда вместо ожидаемых выстрелов, или мирного хлопка закрывшегося портала, до них донёсся Ранмин потрясённый возглас «Это чё за хрень?» они заволновались и, нарушая план, заглянули внутрь.

Портал был открыт, Ранма стояла, высовываясь наружу и ничуть не таясь.

— Да чё это за хрень вообще?！ Ами! Эй, Ами, иди сюда, посмотри! Что тут вообще творится-то, а?

Ами бросилась к порталу, остальные - за ней, нестройным гуртом. Аканэ обогнала их, растолкав, вылетела наружу и встала рядом с Ранмой на каменистом склоне.

На каменистом склоне.

Здесь не было никакого леса. Здесь был безжизненный склон хребта. Совершенно невредимый, без малейшей выщербины там, где должна была быть оставленная Сатурн глубокая расселины. Снег лежал нетронутый там, где огонь Сол должен был выпарить его.

— Смотрите! — крикнула Минако, и голос у неё сорвался.

Все обернулись и уставились в молчании. Снесённый рыцарем хребет на той стороне долины стоял невредим.

— Почему мы вернулись в прошлое? — спросила Рей.

Ранма прищурилась, глядя на небо.

— Не похоже на прошлое. Солнце сдвинулось, мы пару часов с гаком там провозились, не меньше. — Она указала на приполярное светило, висящее низко над горизонтом. — На столько оно вперёд и сдвинулось.

— Значит, вчерашний день? — спросила Минако. — Или вообще год назад? — Она вдруг ужаснулась. — Не говорите мне, что мы на сто лет назад попали! В этих же горах не скажешь!

Ами хмурилась, колдуя над одним из своих приборов, которые таскала с собой завернув в кусок халата.

— Нет, это определённо сегодняшний день. Сигналы навигатора подтверждают дату.

— Тогда этот, как его, параллелепипедный мир? — озадаченно спросила Минако.

— Нет, я получаю сигналы от сервера, который сама сегодня утром настраивала.

— Глядите! — в тревоге воскликнула Ранма, заглянувшая за портал.

Все дружно обежали проём чтобы увидеть, на что она показывала. Посреди склона красовалось инородное включение: Огромный круг высокой - в полтора их роста - травы, из которой поднимался баобаб. Половина которого показалась им смутно знакомой...

Ами ахнула, выронив очередную техническую фиговину. Та хряпнулась на камни, но девушка-гений этого даже не заметила, её глаза становились всё шире и шире от ужаса.

— Это разве не тот же самый баобаб, от которого на той стороне половина воткнута? — озадаченно спросила Ранма.

— Что? — Рей в тревоге обратилась к Мичиру, заставив всех обернуться к той и увидеть, как изумрудновласая женщина безвольно оседает на колени. — Что с Вами? Вам плохо?

— Обмен не был равновесным, — убитым голосом прошептала Ами. — Реальность... Я даже не знаю, как это назвать. Сама причинность оказалась фрагментирована.

— Это что значит? — с трепетом спросила Минако. Уж очень этот тон ей не нравился.

— Её больше нет, — сквозь слёзы выдохнула Мичиру.

Хотару молчала, но её полный печали взгляд был таким философски-понимающим, так ясно и напрямую говорившим «всё цветущее когда-то да увянет», что у встретившихся с ней взглядом холодело в хребте, словно Смерть, проходя по своим делам, дружески похлопала по плечу.

— Тот фрагмент пространства-времени, где осталась Харука-сан, — Ами сглотнула. — Он... перестал быть.

— Ты что имеешь в виду? — не желая верить, спросила Аканэ.

— Фрагменты реальности не менялись местами, как я думала, — пояснила Ами. — Они копировались или замещались. Фрагмент где она была, оказался замещён фрагментом, где её не было.

— Или скопирован ещё куда-то, — вклинилась Ранма которой крайне не по душе пришлись эти заочные поминки.

— Вряд ли, — погасила надежду Ами. — Метод, которым мне удалось обнаружить всех разбросанных, представляет... Он очень надёжный и однозначный. Но показал ровно шестерых.

— Ну, может быть она _где-нибудь_ ·да осталась? — не отставала Ранма.

— Боюсь, нет, — рассеянным тоном ответила Ами, явно что-то прикидывая в уме. — Сам факт клонирования указывает на высокую вероятность того, что тот фрагмент пространства-времени был полностью замещён. Хотя, если...

— Значит, будем считать без вести пропавшей, — с нажимом оборвала её Ранма. — Как Сецуну. И будем искать. Ты ведь всего час эту всю хренотень изучала?

— Я, да, — согласилась несколько сбитая с толку Ами.

— Значит когда спасём Усаги - сможешь как следует заняться! — развила в оптимистичном ключе Ранма. — И разобраться как это всё работает, куда они пропали и кто был тот неуязвимый увалень! Так ведь?

— Ну, возможно, — Ами не хотела давать ложных надежд. — Заранее никто не скажет.

— И то дело, — быстренько закруглилась Ранма, видя, что пациент попался упорный и план вытащить всех из депрессухи пробуксовывает. — Ладно, я пошёл. Аканэ, за квотой следи. А то посадишь. — Она развернулась и огромными скачками унеслась вдоль по долине.

— А, точно! — всполошилась Аканэ. — Значит так, связь каждые полчаса, — зачастила она. — Ас-семь шас хе ыт, закрыть портал! — И исчезла вместе с проёмом, оставив шестерых еле одетых девушек одних на морозе.

— Эй! — запоздало крикнула в пустоту Рей. — А если магия вообще нигде не работает? Нам что, окочуриться здесь?

— Я думаю, — заметила Макото, зябко ёжась, в одном белье и сапогах, — Что она думала про полчаса голышом на морозе как про лёгкое испытание на выносливость.

— Или вообще не думала! — взорвалась Минако, приплясывая босиком то на одной ноге, то на другой. — А..А-чхи! Мы же не она, в конце концов, в проруби плавать и на гвоздях спать не подписывались!

— Доступная квота крайне ограничена, — тихим голосом напомнила Ами. — А открытый портал потребляет энергию.

— А, точно... — пробурчала Минако, теряя запал. — Всё ради спасения Принцессы и не ныть... Ладно, кто - как, а я - Винус стар пава, Мейк-Ап!

Клич превращения давно отзвучал и эхо утихло, а Минако всё так и стояла с воздетым хенсин-жезлом. Потом крайне цветисто выразилась, и начала с новой силой приплясывать, поджимая босые ступни.

— Испытание, значит, — ядовито заметила Рей. — Лёгкое. — Тоже босиком, она не приплясывала, но с ноги на ногу переминалась и ступни поджимала. — И парку мою, конечно, было сначала выбросить лень!

— Мою, кстати, тоже, — добавила Макото.

Все уставились на то место, где был портал, ожидая что Аканэ одумается, и хотя бы на секунду откроет портал чтобы вернуть скудный запас зимней одежды.

Прошла минута. Другая. С неба как-то ненавязчиво начал сыпать лёгкий снежок.

— Вот же упёртая, — проворчала Рей.

— Давай сапоги отдам, — с полной искренностью предложила ей Макото. — В конце концов, я под водопадом тренировалась, и...

— И простудилась тогда будь здоров! — перебила её Рей. — Давайте побежали, найдём где эта нуль-зона кончается и превратимся уже!

— А то Мичиру-мама замёрзнет совсем! — поддакнула Хотару, дёргая за руку зеленовласую женщину в самодельном бикини из кое-как связанных ленточек.

— Прости, Хотару-чан! — воскликнула та, стряхивая оцепенение. — Да ты продрогла вся!

— Ничего-ничего! — заотнекивалась девочка, из под парки которой выглядывали ноги в совершенно несерьёзных колготках и одном сапожке. — Мне не холодно совсем! — от чистого сердца соврала она, хотя уши уже начинали краснеть: шапку таки в суматохе потеряли. — Давай я тебе парку отдам, ты же совсем замёрзнешь!

— Давай лучше так, — предложила Мичиру, склоняясь перед ней и подставляя локти. — Ты мне будешь спину греть, а я тебя понесу.

— Хорошо, — согласилась Хотару. — Только... — Она спешно расстегнула парку, и только потом забралась маме на спину. — Ой, ты холодная какая! Пойдёмте скорей!

— Давно пора! — подхватила Минако, плавно переходя от приплясывания к неуклюжему бегу босиком по камням. — Сейчас... Эй! Ты что делаешь! — возмущённо крикнула она когда Макото подхватила её в охапку.

— Я в сапогах и бегу быстрее! — отрезала высокая брюнетка, перебрасывая её через плечо поудобнее и с натугой припуская бегом. — К тому же ты тёплая! Перестань дрыгаться и держись как следует!

Рей поотстала от убежавших вперёд, неловко ковыляя босиком рядом с Ами, державшейся с ней наравне. «И ты что, не мёрзнешь совсем?» спросила она, пристукивая зубами. Синеволосая девушка шла спокойно, и даже не ёжилась в своих бюстгальтере и мини-юбке.

— Здесь несколько... холоднее, чем мне нравится, — смущённо призналась Ами. — Ничего, если я последую их примеру и понесу тебя?

— А не тяжело будет? — с сомнением спросила Рей у меньшей ростом подруги.

— Ничего, как нибудь вытяну, — уверила её Ами. — К тому же я в туфлях, идти нам по моим расчётам недалеко, и... — Она наконец поёжилась, добавив смущённо: — И вместе теплее!

(シーンブレイク)

Спешно пробежавшись по магазинам в поисках более экзотического снаряжения вроде надувной лодки и одеяний полярника, Сэйлор Сол оставила от семейного бюджета рожки да ножки, хоть и магазинчики выбирала самые что ни на есть секонд-хэндовские, на отшибе, и на совесть давила безо всякой совести, и женское обаяние применяла с деликатностью пудовой кувалды.

Пора было завернуть ещё кое-куда, за рядовыми походными припасами.

Девушка с косичкой полыхнула светом и исчезла, оставив после себя толпу озадаченно шушукающихся зевак и нескольких обедневших торговцев.

(シーンブレイク)

Мёртвая зона оказалась весьма небольшой, едва пару сотен метров в поперечнике. Они обшарили её вдоль и поперёк, превращаясь туда и обратно и порядком замёрзнув. Заглянули под каждый камень. Но даже камней на этом монолитном, вылизанном ветрами склоне нашлось немного. И ни малейшего следа Уранус.

В душе у Нептун что-то словно занемело. Надежды действительно больше не было: оживший компьютер Меркури показал отсутствие признаков жизни в радиусе нескольких километров. Да и не надо было компьютера: их магические чувства и так подтверждали полное безлюдие.

Уранус действительно стёрло катаклизмом. Вычеркнуло из реальности так бесповоротно и окончательно, что и следа от неё не осталось.

Шестерым оставалось только сидеть и ждать пока вернётся Сол. Или Аканэ откроет портал по истечению получаса.

Или враг вернётся, и передавит их словно блох.

(シーンブレイク)

В узкой щели между заборами полыхнуло, и из света материализовалась Сэйлор Сол. Огляделась, прислушалась, и сбросила трансформацию, на неуловимое мгновение став голой Ранмой, вокруг которой быстро проявилась красная шёлковая рубаха с чёрными штанами. Похоже, в доме Тендо опять был какой-то переполох?.. Ранма запрыгнула на забор, оттуда - на крышу додзё, откуда имела счастье наблюдать любопытнейшую сценку: вокруг пруда кругами улепётывал перепуганный, слегка парящий панда. За которым, семеня с почти сверхъестественной скоростью в своём безупречном кимоно, гонялась Нодока с чайником.

— Ну-ну, дорогой. Давай попробуем ещё раз - я уверена, в первый раз вода была недостаточно горячей...

— Бурф‼ — проклятый боец вскинул табличку, не переставая нервно коситься назад: «Не надо ошпаривать милого панду!» — он перевернул табличку — «Панды - редкий, охраняемый вид!»

— Дорогой! Пожалуйста, не вертись! Нам _действительно_ ·нужно поговорить!

— ПА-ХОО‼ — «Спасите, помогите‼» круть «Она хочет меня сварить!»

— Дорогой‼！

Отчаявшись, панда бултыхнулся в пруд, звучно приземлившись плашмя и подняв нехилую волну.

— Ара... — донёсся из дома голос Касуми. — Нехорошо так пугать бедных карпиков.

— Дорогой, ты истощаешь моё терпение!

— Блурбл. — Панда драматически свёл глаза в кучку. «Ты ошиблась, женщина!» круть «Я - чужая, незнакомая водосвинка!»

— Впечатляюще, дядя Саотоме! — прокомментировала из гостиной невидимая Набики. — Настоящий шедевр!

— Мам! — позвала Ранма, спрыгивая с крыши. — Это чего у вас тут?

— Ранма! — слегка пожурила та. — Как надо говорить?

— Здравствуй, мам. Как поживаете? — голосом пай-девочки сказала Ранма, принимая у неё чайник. — Так чё за буча у вас тут? — Она покосилась на отца, и подняла чайник над головой, но отдёрнула, ошпарившись. — Уй! Чего кипяток-то такой?..

— А, у нас возникло небольшое недопонимание только и всего, — безмятежным тоном ответила Нодока, умудряясь одновременно одарять любящим взглядом чадо, и неодобрительным - плавающего в пруду супруга. — Я, кажется, поторопилась, и в первый раз недостаточно нагрела воду.

У Ранмы внутри оборвалось. Не обращая внимания на боль, она начала от души лить себе на голову кипяток. И чем больше лила, тем увесистей становился кусок льда под ложечкой. Сорвав крышку, девушка выплеснула остатки из чайника на себя разом.

Нодока уставилась на неё с удивлением, которое быстро сменилось тревогой.

— Боюсь, мам, дело не в этом, — выдавила Ранма, кривясь и жмурясь на один глаз. — Совсем не в этом. — Она бросила чайник на траву, и трясущейся рукой стряхнула воду со своей рыжей чёлки, от которой поднимались клубы пара. — Да что ж за гадство то такое, а?‼ — вознёсся к небесам её полный праведного возмущения вопль.

(シーンブレイク)

— Знаете, что? — со вздохом сказала Венера, косясь на Меркури, поглощённую своим компьютером. — Вот никогда не подумала бы, но я ей завидую. — Она с кислым видом провела пальцами по волосам, который раз уже повторяя это движение словно заворожённая: никак не могла привыкнуть какие они у неё снова были чистые и расчёсанные.

Единственным ответом ей была безбрежная тишина, царящая над этой горной землёй. К разговору ни у кого настроения не было.

Вернулась во вспышке телепортации Сол, таща на горбу огромный, больше неё самой, трещащий по швам рюкзак - это в дополнение к ещё одному, поменьше, что тащила в руке.

— Не опоздал? — запыхавшись, бросила она. Всё таки телепортироваться с грузом было раз в пять тяжелей, чем в одиночку. Даже с её силой.

В ста метрах от мрачных сэйлор-воительниц возникла калейдоскопически-зеркальная арка размером с ворота.

— Все живы? Всё в порядке? — крикнула высунувшаяся Аканэ. — Ровно полчаса, как и обещала! А, Ранма, ты уже тут! Давай быстрей, чем раньше выйдем - тем раньше будем! — Она на мгновение замялась, нагибаясь за чем-то. — И тут это, три парки в комплекте... — Она показала, подняв в одной руке, куль тёплой одежды.

— Спасибо, _теперь_ ·это очень поможет! — крайне язвительно крикнула в ответ Марс.

Рыжая превратилась обратно в Ранму, и поспешила к порталу. Меркури тоже обратилась в Ами, но задержалась, обернувшись к остальным:

— А вы - уходите! Сэйлор телепортом в Токио!

— Ты что, с ними идёшь? — удивлённо переспросила Юпитер.

— Нет, — решительно ответила Ами. — Потом вернусь сюда ждать, строго по плану.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя бросили?！ — возмутилась Венера.

— Вы всё равно ничем не поможете, если он вернётся, — резоно возразила Ами. — Только погибнем зря все вместе... Да не переживайте вы так, я буду прятаться! За соседний хребет отбегу...

— И ты думаешь, — скептически парировала Марс, — Что некто настолько могущественный не сможет тебя сквозь гору разглядеть?

— Некто могущественный еле летает, — с детской непосредственностью заметила Сатурн. — И долго от обычных камней отбиться не мог.

— Так что, надежда всегда остаётся, — закончила на оптимистичной ноте Ами. — К тому же... Есть у меня одна идея, возможно удастся открыть портал в ту зону в Токио. Тогда я прямо туда и вернусь... — Она обвела ободряющим взглядом пятерых девушек в матросках. Редкие снежинки таяли на её голых плечах, заставляя ёжиться. — Ну же, давайте. У некоторых из нас родные там остались, переживают. Сол не может тратить силы, переправляя вас по одной. Давайте, вас как раз пятеро остаётся! — Она развернулась и побежала к порталу, из которого уже нетерпеливо махала Аканэ.

— Так прямо возьмём и отступим? — спросила Юпитер. Ей эта идея совершенно не нравилась.

— А что нам остаётся? — Венера пожала плечами. — Без Сол и Мун это всё равно, что на танк с зубочисткой выходить. Давайте и правда уберёмся отсюда, может он увидит, что никого нет, и не станет тут задерживаться.

— Ага, пойдёт сразу в Токио и сровняет с землёй — охладила её энтузиазм Марс. — Но насчёт зубочистки ты права. Давайте хотя бы заставим его погоняться за нами. Здесь высиживать нечего.

Девушки встали в круг. Трое Внутренних взялись за руки с Нептун и миниатюрной Сатурн, являвшейся по совместительству ангелом Судного Дня на полставки. Энтузиазма ни у кого не было. Да, Внутренние делали это уже не раз, но всегда вместе с Мун. Мичиру же привыкла телепортироваться на пару с Харукой, а Хотару и сама не знала умеет ли. Но выбора у них особого не было.

Закрыли глаза, сосредоточились... Их ауры перешли в видимый спектр, окутывая сэйлор-воительниц светом, у каждой своего оттенка, развевая их волосы словно ветер... Камни вокруг них начали дробиться, медленно всплывая над землёй...

Один нестройный выкрик «Сэйлор телепорт!» и ослепительную вспышку спустя на их месте остались только... четверо ошарашенных девушек, стоящих неполным кругом в кольце раздробленных камней.

Переместилась одна Сатурн. Причём, оставался открытым вопрос _куда_ : на вызовы по коммуникатору она не отвечала, «выключен или вне зоны связи». Учитывая, что зона действия магических гаджетов охватывала всю внутреннюю часть системы, вплоть до и включая пояс астероидов, прогноз выходил каким-то неутешительным.

А они вчетвером - застряли здесь, посреди сибирской глуши.

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма, меж тем, закончила делиться с Ами безрадостной вестью.

— Я думаю, — объяснила та без особой уверенности в голосе, — это как-то связано с изменением свойств мира из-за взаимопроникновения вселенных. Многие ранее возможные вещи стали невозможными, включая магию Дзюсенкё - это просто чудо, что наша сэйлор-магия пока работает. Надеюсь, мы найдём способ обратить эти перемены вспять... Но поручиться я не могу. Даже силы Сэйлор Мун вступают в непредсказуемую хаотическую реакцию с этими чуждыми...

— Короче говоря, может так оказаться, что я застрял навсегда. — Ранма сглотнула внезапный ком в горле. — И должен буду прожить остаток жизни как стопроцентная женщина? — По спине ползали ледяные мурашки. Страх застрять навсегда, вроде бы побеждённый после той битвы на горе Хорай - он, оказывается, не исчезал никогда. Просто дремал до срока. (прим. 2)

Нет, на фоне всего, через что им довелось пройти - это был не конец света, далеко не конец. Но жопа - полная, глубокая и окончательная. Ранму передёрнуло. Все те леденящие стороны бытности девчонкой, от которых ему удавалось до сих пор уклоняться, словно это было всё понарошку: месячные, неисчезающий фон мужского внимания, риск специфических болезней и даже вероятность каким-нибудь невероятным и идиотским образом залететь(прим. 3) - все эти ужасти вдруг надвинулись, издевательски ухмыляясь: теперь, мол, не отвертишься, бежать больше некуда. — Да что же за свинство такое?.. — Ей хотелось биться обо что-нибудь головой. Желательно, обо что-нибудь твёрдое.

— Не бойся, я с тобой. — Аканэ обняла её за плечи. — Я никогда тебя не брошу! — Она приподняла одной рукой голову рыжей, поглядела в глаза, где наворачивались слёзы злого бессилия. — Ради тебя я...— Она напряглась, пересиливая что-то в себе. — Я стану полной лесбиянкой! — Она резко и внезапно впечатала свои губы в губы рыжей, удушая ту в неловком но энергичном поцелуе и сплющивая в объятиях.

— Ммгм? — Ранма выпучила глаза от неожиданности: это совершенно на Аканэ не похоже! При её-то не раз заявленном неприятии самой мысли... Но та лишь зажмурилась и обняла её ещё крепче, приплюснув к себе так, что рёбра затрещали. Ранме стало стыдно: Аканэ ведь настоящая девушка, и живёт со всем этим от рождения, и никогда не могла отвертеться! Неужто он убоится того, что...

Аканэ начала работать языком, и все мысли вылетели у неё из головы. Она обняла ту в ответ, только нежнее, без сокрушительной силы. Нескромные мысли начали затуманивать сознание, Ранмины руки поползли ниже...

Их прервала мимолётная вспышка света, сопровождавшаяся испуганным возгласом Ами, стоявшей проводя какие-то последние наблюдения над миром смерти через открытый портал. Раскрасневшиеся девушки отпрянули друг от друга, и поспешили ей на выручку.

— Смотрите! — Ами, указала куда-то через проём. Они подбежали и выглянули. Вдали, еле заметное над горизонтом, в небо поднималось характерное грибовидное облако.

— Ничего себе! — сказала Ранма с отвращением. — Кто же это в мёртвом-то мире атомными бомбами разбрасывается?

— Похоже, придётся отказаться от идеи срезать путь, — сказала Ами.

— Нет! — резко бросила Аканэ, оборачиваясь к Ами, отчего та в свою очередь повернулась к ней. — Надо идти, Усаги может быть ранена. Она может сейчас из последних сил держаться за дерево, под которым ждут волки. Ты говорила, там подробно написано про этот мир. Прочитай, расскажешь нам чего избегать. Если там сильная радиация - мы как-нибудь переживём, всё равно исцелится когда вернёмся и превратимся.

(シーンブレイク)

Сатурн обнаружила себя плавающей посреди тьмы, пронизанной бесчисленными искрами звёздного огня. Для её зрения здесь было совсем не темно. Здесь было тепло, и даже уютно, она чувствовала себя как дома. Сатурн вспомнила: сэйлор-воины изначально были обитателями открытого космоса. Это был их дом, место, где они вечно стояли на страже...

Скоро она потеряла чувство времени, бездумно плывя посреди вечного покоя.

Но вот забрезжил свет, озарив её и пробудив от задумчивости. Сатурн оглянулась, с удивлением обнаружив что, оказывается, была всё это время рядом со своей планетой. Почти полнеба заслоняла чернота, отчёркнутая сияющим тонким полумесяцем, из которого отпочковывалась ослепительная точка Солнца, такого далёкого и маленького. Приглядевшись внимательнее, она разглядела с противоположной стороны тонкую, едва заметную нить тусклого света, перечеркнувшую звёздный простор: кольца, как они видны изнутри, из промежутка между ними и планетой, в котором она пребывала. Справа эфемерная нить обрывалась, уходя в тень планеты.

Когда первое восхищение прошло, на Сатурн нашло чувство одиночества. Магия дарила ей полную свободу от жажды и голода, от самого течения времени. Она могла висеть здесь вечно, раз за разом наблюдая восходы и закаты крохотного Солнца, пока её планета писала свои неторопливые круги по предначертанному пути.

Но ей больше не нужно было. Она больше не была одинока, не в этой жизни - спасибо Серенити-старшей, пожелавшей им всем родиться вместе, на одной и той же планете. И, невзирая на боль потерь, её место было там.(прим. 4)

Сосредоточившись на звезде-прародительнице, Сатурн пожелала оказаться рядом с мамой и друзьями. С невероятной лёгкостью скользнула она сквозь пространство и время.

— Ой...

Да, это определённо было не то место. Сатурн оглядела простёршиеся вокруг руины Серебряного Миллениума и Землю, ярко сияющую в чёрном небе. Какое печальное место... Похоже, телепортация - это не так просто, как казалось с первого взгляда. Даже если сил для неё предостаточно.

Сатурн подумала о маме - та, должно быть, места себе не находила от беспокойства! Она сосредоточилась на Земле, и переместилась ещё раз.

Замок Харон был совершенно не тем местом, где она ожидала оказаться. Она попыталась ещё раз...

— Похоже, надо было больше тренироваться, — вздохнула девочка, слишком мудрая для своих лет. Нет, турне было очень познавательным - оно пролегало через планетарные замки, облако Оорта, и, как она подозревала, окраины систем альфы Центавра. Но всё, в конце концов, начинает приедаться.

— Похоже, без умения правильно выбирать точку назначения, я обречена выбирать из натоптанных мест Серебряного Миллениума, — вслух размышляла раздумывала воительница Распада и Возрождения, в очередной раз вернувшись к своей планете. — Может быть, надо приложить больше усилий? — Она сосредоточилась на маме, и призвала свою силу. Не дав себе соскользнуть, как при прошлых попытках, она продолжала призывать всё больше и больше, упёршись своей волей в непокорную магическую мощь. Пора?.. Нет, ещё немножко! Ну, ещё чуть-чуть! У неё получится! Она сможет перенестись куда _ей_ ·нужно!

Не закрой Сатурн глаза, она давно бы заметила, что окружена ослепительной фиолетовой аурой. Силы она собрала столько, что хватило бы распылить астероид средних размеров.

Не в силах больше сдерживаться, девочка переместилась. Эта телепортация была не такой как прежние, вышла словно вечно длившееся падение в бездну вместо мгновенного, словно короткий шаг, перехода.

Когда бесконечное мгновение завершилось-таки, Сатурн отжмурилась, надеясь... И запаниковала, обнаружив вокруг только чёрную, беззвёздную тьму! Она раз пять огляделась вокруг пока заметила, наконец, глубоко под ногами, туманную спираль родной галактики. Размером та была примерно с диск Луны, какой ту видно с Земли. Центральная перемычка светилась словно лампа сквозь туман, спирали рукавов лохматились размытыми призраками, совсем тускнея к концам.

— Похоже, вышел небольшой перелёт, — заключила девочка, смущённо почёсывая в затылке.

(シーンブレイク)

11 апреля 2012

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Кимоно - это не только нарядная и праздничная одежда, как многие из нас привыкли думать. Эта категория охватывает и драно-бомжовый халат на бездомном бродяге, щеголяющем волосатыми лодыжками.

 **2**  
Битвой на горе Хорай завершилось эпическое противостояние (весь 24 том и часть 25-го, в аниме не появлялось) где Ранма, Мус и Рёга чудом не остались запертыми на весь остаток жизни в проклятых формах.

 **3**  
В манге есть как минимум _три_ ·места (том 19 глава 3; том 26 глава 5; том ?？ глава ?？) где Ранма, по той или иной причине беспомощная, оказывается совершенно одна в глухом и удалённом месте в руках какого-нибудь левого парня. И это не считая ещё историй с перманентной приворотной пилюлей и приворотной удочкой. Это _нам_ ·смешно.

 **4**  
Даже по невнятному аниме-канону, Серенити не давала возможность реинкарнации, это у них врождённое и автоматическое, а всего лишь поставила редирект на Землю, всем в одну эпоху. Включая тысячи людей, живших и умерших на Луне.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— пользователям Orphus (24 ляпов)


	11. Мёртвая зона

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ .

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована v1.5**

 **Глава 11,  
Мёртвая зона**

(シーンブレイク)

Двое девушек размеренно шагали по каменистым и пустынным сопкам, где не росло ни травинки. Плечи им непривычно оттягивали небольшие, килограмм по двадцать всего, рюкзаки. Впереди шла Аканэ, полная несгибаемого оптимизма невзирая на всю рискованность пути. Одета она была в мешковатые камуфляжные штаны, расстёгнутую куртку такой же камуфляжной расцветки и серо-зелёную майку под ней. На ногах у неё были тяжёлые башмаки на ребристых подошвах. В кильватере у неё плелась сумрачная Ранма, терзаемая самыми дурными предчувствиями. Одета она была по-прежнему в свой красно-чёрный китайский наряд с кун-фу-тапочками.

— Нет, ну что за свинство, — бухтела Ранма, нахохлившаяся то-ли от недовольства, то-ли от здешнего промозглого ветра, посвистывающего в камнях. — Ну здесь ещё ладно - а попадётся нам в следующем мире река серьёзная - как мы тебя переправлять будем?

— Ну чего ты всё нудишь? — не выдержала в конце концов жена, задетая за живое упоминанием своего слабого места. — А если нам табун кошек попадётся? Нам что, собаку надо было с собой брать?.. И хватит уже на мозги капать, у меня и так от этой штуковины голова пухнет. — Она раздражённо потрясла медальоном.

― Прости, ― ответила Ранма. Причём особого извинения в голосе её не чувствовалось. — Просто, знаешь, достало всё. Мы ещё первого шага не сделали, а чувство такое, будто вымотался. — Она фыркнула. — Но ты права. Хватит ныть, как бы этот мир над душой ни висел... — Она умолкла, задумавшись, и какое-то время тишину нарушали только похрустывание камушков под ногами да посвистывание ветра. Потом Ранма хлопнула себя по лбу и продолжила легкомысленным тоном:

— Ну, это я просто ною от того, что застрял. Но Шампу-то куда хуже пришлось.

— Что-что?.. — Аканэ остановилась, и развернулась уставившись на неё.

— Застряла кошкой, такая вот глупость.

— Вот же беда какая! — искренне огорчилась Аканэ. — Я так надеялась, что хоть с этой заразой всё обойдётся.

— Я тоже, — согласилась Ранма. — Ну, батя - ладно, ему пофиг. Но слепой идиот и кошатина такого не заслужили. А вот не срослось. Смотреть на неё больно было - уши повесила, глаза какие-то тусклые, даже на меня прыгать не стала... Ну, короче, я даже пособолезновать не успел. Мус как меня разглядел - осатанел, сразу. С катушек просто сорвался. Нет, я понимаю, обвинить-то кого-нибудь надо, чтобы на душе полегчало и всё такое. А тут я подвернулся... Короче, пришлось его егойными же цепями повязать, и карге вручить, из рук в руки. Но возни было...

— Ладно, — Аканэ развернулась вперёд и зашагала с прежней энергией. — Чем скорее вернём Сэйлор Мун, тем скорее всё устроится. Надеюсь, хоть Пи-чан был в человеческой форме когда это случилось.

Ранма буркнула невнятно, соглашаясь. В своё время, Великое И Страшное Откровение, которого он так боялся, обернулось не всепоглощающим взрывом, а жалким пшиком. Аканэ даже к Рёге хуже относиться не стала - однако завела привычку саркастически звать его «Пи-чаном» независимо от формы. От чего дуболом гарантированно тушевался и старался слинять пошустрее.

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Не утащишь, — с сомнением сказала Аканэ.

— Ну, а что делать? — Ранма застегнула рюкзак. — Ну, не приучен я без нормальных припасов в серьёзные походы отправляться. — Она критически взвесила рюкзак на одном пальце. — И так вон самый минимум уже урезаем. Если бы знать хоть, к чему в следующих мирах быть готовым... — Она надела рюкзак.

— Проходили уже, — буркнула Аканэ. — Не дави на Ами.

— Я пробую по всякому, — виноватым тоном отозвалась девушка-гений. — Но пока что это ограничение похоже на фундаментальный закон, наподобие релятивистских принципов. Если пожертвуешь семьдесят процентов своей квоты...

— Нет уж, — отрезала Аканэ. — Его квота - неприкосновенный запас. Мало ли на что ещё понадобится!

— Так я и не возражал вроде, — примиряющим тоном согласилась Ранма, направляясь к проёму. — Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал в этом проёме, ээ, туда же, куда раньше.

«Предупреждение, — оповестил механический голос. — Ээ не является валидными координатами. Внимание, открываю портал в проёме пять по предыдущим координатам.»

— Ну, — сказала Ранма, делая осторожный шаг сквозь портал. И тут же крякнула, согнувшись под тяжестью рюкзака. Она не сдалась, и даже пробежалась, сделав круг в пару сотен метров на подгибающихся ногах. Вернулась, запыхавшаяся, сбросила рюкзак и тихо ругнулась.

— Говорила же, — уныло подытожила Аканэ. — Давай дальше разгружать.

— Ну что за гадство, — бухтела Ранма, выкидывая вещи, от наличия которых вполне могла зависеть их жизнь. — Ведь сорок килограмм всего!

(シーンブレイク)

Так она персонально, на своей шкуре, выучила что значит «нулевой ки-фактор». Этот противоестественный мир отрицал силу духа так же, как он отрицал силу магии. Обе девушки ощущали на душе противную тяжесть, подобную тяжкой каменной плите, висящей в сантиметрах над твоей макушкой: нечто подавляющее одним своим присутствием. Любые попытки применить ки, частые из-за инстинктивности, упирались в этот невидимый, иначе почти неосязаемый барьер. В их распоряжении осталась лишь мускульная сила, как у простых, хоть и тренированных, смертных. И с собой удалось взять лишь самые незаменимые из припасов, килограмм по двадцать на каждую. Всё остальное оставили позади, и теперь в значительной мере надеялись на удачу.

Идти было далеко, глазу было не за что зацепиться на этих однообразно-безжизненных, каменистых взгорьях. Ничто не отвлекало от разных непрошеных мыслей, подползающих незаметно словно ластящиеся кошки. Если подавление ки в следующем мире окажется таким же драконовским - далеко они уйдут? Долго выдержат? Никто из них не мог сказать наверняка. Ами просто не хватило данных и времени, а сама она... Ранме не надо было даже сосредотачиваться чтобы ощутить, как этот мир давит на неё - исподволь, но неотступно, стремясь превратить в мёртвую материю. Её дух успешно сопротивлялся, но силы были небезграничными, а терпеливое, давящее присутствие - вечным. Этот поход был подобен нырку с задержкой дыхания. Сдюжишь, дотянешь - ничего с тобой не случится. Не хватит дыхания - станет больше корма для рыб... Хотя тут-то как раз рыб никаких не было. Всё живое в этом мире-кладбище давно умерло, и даже дышалось как-то с трудом. Хоть Ами и уверяла, что атмосфера пока оставалась пригодной для дыхания, несмотря на убывающее количество кислорода, пополнять который было уже некому.

Что досаждало больше всего - она не могла оценить, надолго ли её хватит. Подобно человеку, ныряющему первый раз в жизни, она могла только сказать, что время её убывает. Но хватит ли дыхания дотянуть до дна и вернуться? Вынырнешь ли, слегка запыхавшийся - или уйдёшь во тьму, корчась от боли в лёгких?

Короче, поводов для оптимизма было море. Ибо подавление ки оказалось лишь верхушкой айсберга.

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Радиация?！.. — внезапно воскликнула Аканэ, чем привлекла внимание Ранмы к себе и Ами.

— Боюсь, что да, — ответила девушка-гений, полностью поглощённая экранчиком медальона. — И уровень довольно высок. Чернобыльская зона например, гораздо безопаснее.

— Ээ, А что это за... Ченоби... Или как его?.. — спросила Ранма, притворяясь не особо заинтересованной. Лучше опозориться, чем кусать потом локти - этот урок она уже выучила.

— Ты такой невежда, что смотреть больно! — возмущённо выругала её Аканэ. — Черну... Короче, это - название атомной электростанции взорвавшейся в... девяносто первом?.. Или это был... ээ... — она со стыдом умолкла. Ранма ухмыльнулась, подтверждая свою несносность.

— Это была величайшая атомная катастрофа, о какой знает наш сегодняшний мир, — вежливо прервала их Ами. — Чернобыль - это русская атомная электростанция, взорвавшаяся в восемьдесят шестом. К счастью, сравнимых по масштабу катастроф в человеческой истории больше не было. Последствия были ужасны: заражённой оказалась огромная область, те, кто жил там, или эвакуировались, или умерли с течением лет от облучения. И вся зона вокруг станции стала на сотни лет непригодной для человеческого обитания. Живые организмы там часто подвергаются ужасным мутациям... Ну, знаете, шестиногие кролики, сосны с тридцатисантиметровыми иглами... Любимый материал жёлтой прессы. — Она помолчала. — Надеюсь, наши отечественные атомные станции построены надёжнее.

— И та зона по сравнению с этим местом - безопасна?！ — Ранме такие новости совершенно не понравились.

— Я бы на вашем месте не слишком волновалась из-за радиации, — сказала Ами. — Её распространение очень неравномерно, вы сможете обойти все опасные зоны благодаря карте, которая тут есть. — она указала на медальон. — Нет, что меня беспокоит - так это описанная здесь концепция «темпорального шума». Я никогда не встречалась с подобным - ни в современной науке, ни в записях Серебряного Миллениума.

— Хуже, чем радиация?.. — неверяще переспросила Ранма, в то время как мрачное предчувствие заползало ей в душу словно ластящаяся гадюка.

— ...Да, — медленно отозвалась Ами, погружённая в чтение. — В этой статье говорится, что он разрушает механизм репликации ДНК, приводящий к резкому снижению способности клеток к делению. Результат даже небольшой дозы воздействия - почти полная утрата многоклеточными организмами регенеративных способностей.

— Ээ, а разжевать для умом обделённых? — намекнула Ранма. — Это чего всё значило? Раны перестанут заживать, или что?

— Гораздо хуже, — рассеянно ответила Ами, не отрывая глаз от экрана. — Общий эффект будет аналогичен преждевременному старению, как при некоторых генетических заболеваниях, но ещё резче. — Она подняла глаза глядя прямо на Ранму. — Знаешь ли ты, что наши тела постоянно разрушаются? Только наши регенеративные механизмы, непрерывно заменяя износившиеся клетки, позволяют нам жить десятилетия вместо месяцев.

— Месяцев?.. — Ранма нервно сглотнула.

— Да, — твёрдо ответила Ами. — Пройди через зону темпорального шума - и без непрерывной регенерации твоё тело состарится и одряхлеет всего за несколько месяцев.

Ранма окаменела, представив себя в шкуре Колон. Волосы у неё встали дыбом, включая косичку.

— И вот, кстати, почему, — рассеянно закончила Ами, повернувшись обратно к медальону и поэтому не замечая у себя за спиной каменной статуи в форме Ранмы, — нам нужен регулярный сон. Регенерация работает только когда мы спим... Или когда мы в Сэйлор-формах, — добавила она.

Ранма с дробным стуком осыпалась кучей камней и песка.

(シーンブレイク)

Путь не только пролегал по обманчиво-пологим сопкам, но и безбожно петлял из-за густо усыпавших местность зон темпорального шума. Пятна запредельной радиоактивности тоже попадались, хоть и редко.

Ранма молча шагала вслед за Аканэ, которая время от времени поглядывала на крошечный экранчик медальона, корректируя курс, чтобы обогнуть опасное место. Медальон жизнерадостно позвякивал, даже в относительно «чистых» местах показывая уровень радиации раз в пятнадцать выше всех мыслимых санитарных норм.

Но радиация была сущей мелочью по с равнению с...

(シーンブレイク)

(перед выходом)

— Ка... кто?.. — ошарашенно переспросила Ранма.

— Хас-ыщаыты, — пояснила Ами. — Крупномасштабные неорганические формы жизни, производящие ядерные взрывы в сезон размножения. К несчастью, их сезон размножения сейчас в самом разгаре, как могли только что убедиться.

— Да что ж это за звери такие, что производят ядерные взрывы когда занимаются... эээ... этим? — опешила Ранма.

— О них здесь сказано очень мало, — извиняющимся тоном ответила Ами. — Они эндемичны для миров с нулевым ки-фактором. А поскольку выживание человека в таких мирах хоть сколь-нибудь длительное время невозможно, то их просто некому изучать. Я так думаю. — Она сосредоточилась на экране. — Так, посмотрим. Примерно километр в диаметре, питаются, раскапывая горы и поглощая различные минералы. Когда кормятся, то находятся в стационарном состоянии, и выглядят как кратер, наполненный нефтью... Так что они тогда, жидкие, получается?.. Когда перемещаются - формируют вихревую воронку, состоящую из их собственного вещества и поглощённой скальной породы. Мммм... Типичная вихревая воронка - от одного до трёх километров в диаметре, от двух до пяти в высоту. При перемещении оказывают интенсивное ландшафтообразующее воздействие. Наилучшее средство отпугивания - ... ядерный заряд мощностью от одной до десяти килотонн. Прямое попадание заставляет отступить или свернуть в сторону... Так, и последний факт - хотя эта информация помечена, как неподтверждённая: они радиоактивны. — Ами подняла глаза от экрана. — Если это так, то их вихревая воронка должна поднимать в воздух большое количество радиоактивной пыли. В таком случае приближение к ним даже на несколько километров, особенно с подветренной стороны, приведёт к неминуемой гибели. И берегитесь их следов.

— Ну, здорово, — пробурчала Ранма. — Такие и Годзиллу раскатают, как таракана тапком. От них хоть убежать возможно?

— Секунду. — Ами полистала немного. — Скорость от двадцати до сорока километров в час.

— Значит, проблематично. — ещё более мрачно подытожила Ранма. — Без ки с такой скоростью не разбегаешься, остаётся замечать издалека, и двигаться наперерез.

(シーンブレイク)

— Как думаешь, закончили эти хасу-исяйту? со своими.. эээ.. делами? — риторически спросила Ранма, просто чтобы поддержать разговор.

Проблема была в том, что нужный им портал оказался точно в той стороне, с которой недавно сверкали вспышками загадочные хас-ыщаыты. Ами уверяла, что до неведомых чудовищ не меньше сотни километров, а портал - гораздо ближе, но... Мало ли, куда те поползут. Они уже пару раз имели счастье бегом пересекать пропахавшие ландшафт гигантские борозды дроблёного щебня, на которых счётчик радиации верещал словно резаный. Ежу понятно чьи следы.

— Надеюсь, что да, — подбодрила мужа Аканэ. — А в случае чего, ты же знаешь, что делать - ногами к вспышке, и молиться усерднее... — Шутка вышла натянутой, и несмешной. Из-за горизонта, словно издеваясь, донёсся протяжный рокот. Обе вздрогнули.

— Знаешь, я без своей ки чувствую себя просто голым, — призналась Ранма. — Как будто мало было этого свинства с сэйлор-магией.

— Думаешь, я - нет? — ответила Аканэ. — Чувствуешь себя словно наполовину оглохла и ослепла. Я и заметить не успела, как привыкла к силам сэйлор-воина. — Она коснулась висящего на шнурке за пазухой хенсин-жезла, сейчас мёртвого и бесполезного. — Хорошо бы нам всем иногда заглядывать сюда. Чтобы не забывать, каково это - быть обычной смертной.

Ранма полностью согласилась.

А затем они вляпались в тупик, и были вынуждены возвращаться по собственным следам, костеря бесполезный медальон. Да, мудрёный механизм имел встроенную карту смертоносных зон. Но строил он её на лету, прощупывая местность чем-то вроде радара. Радиус действия у этой штуки был отвратительно маленьким - в лучшем случае, один-два километра - а для глаза эти зоны были совершенно неотличимы от безопасных: всё те же повторяющиеся каменистые склоны. Вот и двигались они словно кроты в тёмном лабиринте, делая ногами уйму ненужной работы. Что будет, приползи хас-ыщаыт, от которого понадобится в темпе улепётывать - даже думать было тошно.

К тому же, путешественницы не раз уже успели вляпаться в опасные ситуации - всё благодаря идиотским ошибкам Аканэ, неправильно задавшей режим сканирования, или масштаб карты, или просто - было, к её стыду, и такое - поглядевшей на экран боком. К счастью, ей не удалось пока нашарить в меню пункта, отключавшего бы голосовые предупреждения - и медальон, обнаружив опасность, начинал истошно выть, заставляя путешественниц спешно отступать по собственным следам.

(シーンブレイク)

Нодока, как всегда в безупречном кимоно, с безмятежным спокойствием пила чай - само воплощение своего имени.(прим. 1) По другую сторону стола, являя разительный контраст с ней, кис окружённый чёрным облаком депрессии панда.

В косматой лапе медленно поднялась табличка: «Эх, мой неблагодарный сын...»

— Ну-ну, дорогой, не стоит так расстраиваться. Я уверена, он найдёт средство отпереть проклятие. И своё, и твоё тоже.

Панда, чуть оживлённее, поднял другую табличку: «И даже не подумал взять с собой родного отца!»

— Посмотри на это с такой стороны: мой мужественный сын отправился в поход наедине со своей женой. Брать с собой отца было бы несколько... неловко.

Панда в шоке взметнул табличку «Но он же застрял девкой!»

— О, я уверена: для моего мужественного сына это не будет помехой, — безмятежно парировала Нодока, отхлёбывая чай.

И с удовлетворением отметила про себя, что панды могут-таки зеленеть.

(シーンブレイク)

— О, моя Шампу! — **Хлюп** — Как он мог так с тобой поступить!..

Бумц — Заткнись, олух утиный. Ты мешаешь мне медитировать.

— Мяу?

— Да, правнучка. С миром что-то серьёзно не так.

(シーンブレイク)

Пять часов похода изматывающим темпом пролетели, принеся лишь тяжесть усталости. Ранма с Аканэ обнаружили, что пройти удалось гораздо меньше, чем рассчитывали. Аканэ успела обзавестись перманентно - свирепой гримасой и непрекращающимся тиком под глазом, а Ранма обогатилась несколькими заслуженными шишками, и улучшившейся на пол-процента способностью затыкаться вовремя. Она принимала затрещины с философским терпением: в конце концов, Аканэ не могла себе позволить размозжить медальон о подходящую каменюгу. А чувства требовали выхода.

Спустившись с очередной каменистой сопки, набрели на странный объект, впервые встретив в этом мире нечто, не являвшееся камнем. Из земли торчал какой-то пук жёстких серых волокон, словно разлохмаченный кончик гигантской верёвки, около полуметра в диаметре.

— Думаешь, что это такое? — спросила Аканэ, опасливо обходя неведомый объект стороной.

— Дерево, — как само собой разумеющееся ответила Ранма, подходя и пиная серые пряди. Те оказались твёрдыми но хрупкими, и частично от пинка осыпались. — Бывшее. — Ранма бросила пинать разлохмаченные останки пня и догнала Аканэ. — Сколько же лет прошло как тут всё умерло? Даже пень рассохся в хлам, хоть и не мог сгнить.

— Ну спасибо, вдохновил, — прорычала Аканэ. — Тут и так эта... как камень на душе, приятно вдобавок узнать, что идёшь по кладбищу.

— Да я чего такого сказал то, — попыталась качать права Ранма.

— Не знаю как кто, а я надеялась, что жизни здесь не было никогда. — Коротковолосая девушка вздохнула. — Честное слово, иногда приятнее оставаться в неведении.

Вышли на плоскую равнину, покрытую перемежающимися буграми из щебня. Впрочем, бугры были плоскими и вполне себе слежавшимися до каменной твёрдости, так что двигались быстро. Временами попадались небольшие наносы песка, напоминая про пустыню, и заставляя Аканэ тихо радоваться, что тут наоборот холодно. Взятый девушками энергичный темп служил неплохой защитой от сухого, пронизывающего ветра.

Попетляв всего полчаса, пересекли плоскую долину. Аканэ поковырялась в очередной раз с клавиатурой, и к радости своей обнаружила, что совсем рядом начинается большая зона, практически свободная от темпорального шума. О чём она не преминула сообщить Ранме.

Рыжая скептически хмыкнула, заставив Аканэ кипеть от возмущения.

Свернули к подножию возвышенности, возносившейся над плоской долиной. Её склон оказался смесью щебня и дроблёных камней. Начали осторожно карабкаться, временами помогая себе руками.

Когда поднялись на пару сот метров, Аканэ оглянулась назад. По хребту у неё прошёл неприятный холодок: с высоты стало видно, что наносы щебня на покинутой ими равнине располагались чересчур уж правильно, образуя систематический узор. Местами угадывались и линии, прорезавшие этот узор. Она внутренне дрогнула, ощутив словно невзначай прошла по чьей-то могиле.

— Да, точно город, — хмуро поддакнула Ранма в ответ на немой вопрос. — Не знаю уж сколько сотен лет прошло, чтобы всё настолько рассыпалось, но люди тут точно жили... Печально, но меня сейчас больше заботит горка, на которую мы лезем. Не нравится она мне. Везде горы как горы, а тут - сплошная щебёнка. Причём сыпучая, свежая. Очень напоминает следы этих... атомных. Вот ещё, кстати, вопрос. Мы их всегда перебегали не глядя - там что, темпоральных зон смерти не было?

— А ведь и правда, — Аканэ аж приостановилась от внезапной догадки. — Следы были чистыми от темпорального шума! Похоже, эти существа чистят от него то место, где проходят. Надо проверить, если наткнёмся на след, идущий в нужную сторону. Тогда по нему пойдём!

— А радиация? — усомнилась Ранма.

— Там один-два рема в час всего, — отмахнулась Аканэ. — Переживём.(прим. 2)

— Это сколько? — не сдавалась Ранма. — Много или мало?

— Щас! — прорычала Аканэ, начиная сражаться с медальоном и оступаясь на ходу на каменном крошеве. — Так... Да что ж наплодили, зивертов каких-то ещё, греев... Щас, калькулятор вызову! — Она с удвоенным остервенением застучала по клавишам. Потом со вздохом захлопнула медальон. — Много. Но надо там сутки проторчать чтобы заметную лучевую болезнь заработать. И неделю-другую чтобы умереть. Нас подавление ки задолго до этого прикончит... Давай, пошевеливайся!

— Тогда ладно, — согласилась Ранма. — От радиации превращение вылечит, когда вернёмся. Не смертельно - и то хорошо. Тогда решено... Опаньки... — последнее было сказано притихшим, испуганным голосом.

Аканэ поспешила догнать её - и сама остановилась как вкопанная. Перед ними раскинулся круглый, воронкообразный кратер, несколько сот метров в поперечнике. Большую его часть занимала чёрно-зеркальная гладь, и правда напоминающая озеро нефти.

— Хасысяйто, — шёпотом выдавила Ранма, словно чуждая форма не-жизни могла их услышать. А может, и правда могла? Обе осторожно, стараясь не потревожить ни камушка, отступили пригнувшись за кромку кратера.

Аканэ застучала клавишами, всё больше и больше хмурясь. Потом вернулась на кромку, насторожённо оглядела невинно-безмятежное «озеро» - и снова застучала.

— Что, по сторонам прохода нет? — спросила Ранма, уже догадываясь к чему всё идёт.

— Именно. — Аканэ решительно захлопнула медальон, и начала осторожно, но быстро спускаться в кратер. — Ничего, мы по тихому прокрадёмся. Оно наверняка спит, не заметит.

— А радиация? — шёпотом спросила Ранма, догоняя её.

Медальон разразился какой-то новой, ранее не слышанной трелью, отличавшейся особой пронзительностью. Аканэ остановилась, глядя на экран, и нахмурилась.

— Ну... Всё равно переживём, — в конце концов прошептала она, и двинулась дальше. Но Ранма не упустила неуверенную паузу в её голосе и невольно ускорившийся шаг.

— Погоди, — прошептала рыжая. — Это же пыль, да? Давай тогда лица мокрыми тряпками замотаем.

— Хорошая идея. — Аканэ остановилась. — Только у нас тряпок нет.

— А бинты из аптечки?

Замотали друг друга по быстрому, причём Ранма выполнила свою половину работы идеально, а потом была вынуждена приотстать и незаметно переделать Аканину мотню. Она ни видеть ни дышать в подобном клубке не могла!

(シーンブレイク)

— Тебя что-то гложет, — безапелляционно констатировала Марс, подходя к Меркури, нервно ходившей с места на место и скрещивая руки. — И не притворяйся что всё в порядке, я заметила как ты перчатку грызла. Давай, — Она помрачнела ещё больше, — что на этот раз?

— Я не всё им успела сказать, — с тяжким вздохом призналась синевласая, во взоре которой сквозило самобичевание. — То одно, то другое - казалось важнее сосредоточиться на главном, не перегрузить Аканэ-чан деталями, она и так еле справлялась... И я не сумела оценить всё в перспективе.

— И только-то? — не поверила Марс. — Нечего тут казниться. Тебе на каждом шагу приходится упрощать и сокращать для нас, гением обделённых. Ничего, они девчата бывалые, разберутся.

— Да, но... — не сдавалась Меркури. — Эта информация оказалась жизненно важной. Я не думала, что обязательно читать все статьи, но теперь, задним числом...

— Да что такого сверхважного-то вы упустили? — теперь уже и Марс начала беспокоиться.

— Это касается тех неорганических форм жизни, хас-ыщаытов. — Меркури начала нервно ходить туда-сюда, сама не замечая этого. — Точнее, их чувствительности. Все источники свидетельствуют, что они способны почуять присутствие человека с расстояния до пяти километров. И неминуемо просыпаются, после чего начинают преследовать. Неизвестно, вызвано такое поведение, агрессией или любопытством, но результат всегда закономерно фатален.

— Ну, не думаю, что у них будет причина приближаться к этим тварям — попыталась успокоить её Марс, впрочем, без особой уверенности. — Их же издалека видно должно быть, так?

Меркури лишь кивнула молча. По её вычислениям, при сорока километрах в час, что эти существа развивали, у Ранмы с Аканэ не было абсолютно никакого шанса выжить. А поскольку стационарные хас-ыщаыты являлись, фактически, ямами, то шансы заметить их в холмистой местности, пока не стало слишком поздно, были ничтожными. То есть, даже имей они эту информацию сейчас, шансы на выживание повысились бы незначительно. А если одна из тварей сидела возле транспортного узла - то шансов вообще не было!

Надо было изначально отказаться от идеи срезать путь там. Надо было обнаружить эту смертельную подробность вовремя, суметь обосновать!

Спешка - вот каков был главный их враг. Если бы она вовремя дочитала ту статью, вместо того, чтобы в седьмой раз показывать Аканэ нужные кнопки. Если бы она успела предупредить Ранму, убежавшую, не дослушав... Всему было оправдание: Аканэ никогда не работала с сотовым телефоном, не говоря уже о компьютере, и голова её была готова взорваться от напичканных знаний. А учить Ранму, ещё менее технически грамотную, времени тем более не было: та всё время сновала челноком, добывая и готовя припасы. Портал нельзя было долго держать открытым. Но какие оправдания помогут, если эти двое погибнут?

За неимением реальной задачи, Меркури продолжала заниматься самобичеванием.

(シーンブレイク)

— Зараза! — в сердцах прошипела Аканэ. И приняла влево, спустившись почти к самой поверхности маслянисто-чёрного озера. — Откуда тут-то зона смерти, если они их чистят за собой?

Медальон напугал их чуть не до медвежьей болезни, взвыв словно сирена. Аканэ заполошно засуетилась, промахиваясь по клавишам - и наконец заставила его заткнуться. Но оступилась в процессе, и несколько камней скатились у неё из под ног, бултыхнувшись в чёрную жидкость. Обе девушки замерли.

Мёртвая тишина тянулась, ничем не нарушаемая. Ветра здесь не было.

— Вроде, пронесло, — прошептала Ранма, когда пауза начала затягиваться.

Из чёрной жидкости с гулким, утробным бульканием всплыло несколько пузырей, надувшихся где-то до полуметра и лопнувших тягучими брызгами. Сердце у обеих ёкнуло.

И снова тишина.

— Пойдём, — прошептала Аканэ слегка дрогнувшим голосом. — Чем быстрее...

Медальон взвыл словно полицейская сирена которой отдавили любимую мозоль. Аканэ бросила взгляд на экран, глаза её округлились, и она рванула вдоль берега, плюнув на осторожность. Камни скатывались у неё из под ног, с плеском исчезая в чёрной жидкости.

— Ты чего вдруг? — окликнула её Ранма, догоняя.

— Триста рем в час! — бросила Аканэ, заглядывая в медальон и пытаясь что-то там ковырять. Споткнувшись, она вызвала целый оползень, камни градом посыпались в озеро, исчезая с глухим плеском, но почему-то не вызывая волн. — Гадство! — Она приняла вправо, вверх по склону к небольшой седловине в кромке кратера. — Наверно, те пузыри выпустили радиацию!

Ранма оглянулась. На маслянисто-чёрной поверхности вдоль берега вспухали и лопались десятки пузырей, отмечая путь их последнего рывка. А там, где Аканэ вызвала камнепад, поверхность вспучивалась огромным бугром! Рыжая понеслась словно на крыльях, и скоро обогнала жену.

Они с облегчением выдохнули, перевалив через седловину. Но скорости не сбавили.

— Как думаешь, мы его разбудили? — спросила Ранма, косясь назад.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — ответила Аканэ. — А если разбудили - что просыпается оно медленно, как Набики-онечан... Ну что я говорила! Вот он, чистый путь!

Впереди лежала огромная борозда перемолотых камней и щебня, прорезая скалы словно плугом. Тянулась она почти в нужном направлении, немного извилистая но в стороны не сворачивающая.

— Чистая? — переспросила Ранма. Выносливость выносливостью, а бежать в обуви с тонкой подошвой по каменному крошеву радости было мало. Особенно без той почти неуязвимости, что обычно давала ки.

— Ну, тут пять рем в час, — ответила Аканэ, не поняв вопроса. — Но мы по этой штуке до транспортного узла за час доберёмся!

— Может к краю заберём? — предложила Ранма. — Там бежать будет легче.

Но у края оказались зоны темпорального шума, чисто от них было только в самом центре борозды.

Так и продолжали бежать километр за километром по центру исполинской борозды, пересчитывая ногами острые камни пока медальон жизнерадостно потрескивал, отсчитывая милиремы. Маски из бинтов быстро высыхали в мёртвом, сухом воздухе, вынуждая тратить драгоценную воду. Даже палящее солнце было каким-то безжизненным.

Когда Ранма уже думала, что её ноги вот-вот отвалятся, Аканэ перешла на шаг, тщательно что-то изучая на крохотном экранчике.

— Пора сворачивать, — бросила она. — Почти добрались, ещё километр четыреста - и транспортный узел!

Справа высилась одинокая гора, на плоской вершине которой, судя по всему, и находилась пирамида. Свернули, причём пришлось сначала поискать промежуток между зон смерти. И пошли писать кренделя да загогулины, снова тыркаясь словно лабораторные мыши в лабиринте. Десять шагов вперёд, девять назад. И всё по склону. Туда-сюда. Получалась замысловато закрученная спираль против часовой стрелки. Медленно, кружным путём, но они всё-таки поднимались на гору.

— Может ну его уже, так прорвёмся? — предложила в конце концов Ранма. Так просто, чтобы развеять однообразие: ужас от мысли о скоропостижной старости никуда не забылся.

— Не пори чушь, — рассеянно отмахнулась уткнувшаяся в экранчик Аканэ, сосредоточенная сверх меры и оттого риторических вопросов не понимающая. — Забыл уже? Поражающий фактор темпорального шума зависит только от пройденного в нём пути, время пребывания совсем не влияет. Быстро ты «проскочишь» или нет, результат будет один и тот же.

— Да знаю... А, забей.

Продолжили плутать.

На очередном развороте, когда они описали уже полный круг и петляли нескольких сотнях вверх от того места где начали - вот уж, точно кругаля дали - Ранма вгляделась в даль, надеясь рассмотреть на горизонте отвал кратера с нехорошим «озером» внутри. И тут же выругалась:

— Вот же зараза поганая! Смотри, Аканэ, кажись проснулся-таки!

— Не мешай! Кто проснулся?

— Сысяйт этот, — Ранма указала вдаль. С той высоты, на которую они уже забрались, длинная, слегка извилистая борозда, протянувшаяся к далёкому отвалу кратера, просматривалась на большей части своего протяжения, проглядывая из-за сопок изгибами и петлями. Самого же кратера, было не видно под пухнущей на глазах чёрной тучей. Чернильную тьму просверкивали вспышки молний, земля еле ощутимо подрагивала.

— Только не это! — воскликнула Аканэ, глаза которой расширились в испуге. — Давай в темпе! — Она схватила медальон, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в экранчик.

— Вот! Вот тут можно! — повисла над душой Ранма, тыкая пальцем в экран и досаждая полезными советами.

Выбрав маршрут, они понеслись словно наскипидаренные лабораторные мыши в горящем лабиринте. Толкаясь на поворотах, тыкаясь впопыхах не туда, и переругиваясь. Аканэ крутила в руках медальон, чтобы карта совпадала с тем, куда они смотрели. Она ошибалась, цепочка мешала, ориентироваться на крутимой карте оказалось ничуть не проще. Каждый поворот назад обеспечивал им прекрасную возможность полюбоваться на приближающееся чудовище: чёрная туча закрутилась воронкой, напоминавшей нижнюю часть гигантского смерча: внизу широко, потом уже, уже - и постепенно переходит в медленно извивающийся ствол, тянущийся вверх словно хобот, опоясанный бешено кружащимися обломками скал. Не оставляя другой трактовки, хобот жадно тянулся к ним. Крутящаяся дуга с обманчивой неспешностью преодолела десяток километров, отделявший их от чудовища, и скоро уже опускалась на них, подавляя грандиозностью своих масштабов. Как-то неожиданно быстро она превратилась в нависающий, заслоняя пол-неба, чёрный зев, надвигавшийся словно само небо рушилось на них в круговерти дроблёных камней. То тут то там с грохотом падали камни, вылетевшие из тела исполина. Некоторые с автобус размером.

— Ничего не поделаешь, придётся срезать! — крикнула Ранма сквозь рокот столь низкий, что ощущался скорей как вибрация в костях, а не как звук. — Иначе стареть будет некому!

Затравленная Аканэ оторвалась от экрана, на котором пыталась разобрать где лево, где право. Вокруг почему-то темнело? Она подняла взгляд, и уставилась в немом ужасе в опускающееся на них чёрное жерло, где кружились, дробясь, рои скал.

— Берегись! — Ранма схватила её, толкнувшись в отчаянном круговом броске. Вложив все силы, она отбросила их обеих на каких-то жалких два метра. Но этого хватило, чтобы разминуться с валуном, размоловшим в труху камни где только что стояла Аканэ, и отрикошетившим куда-то прочь. Не теряя момента, Ранма подхватилась с земли, подхватывая Аканэ на руки, и бросилась с натугой бежать прямо к пирамиде.

Выматывающая слабость навалилась словно удар под дых. Медальон зашёлся противной, визгливой трелью. Ранма запнулась, выронила Аканэ, упала на неё. Давившее до этого исподволь, мертвящее отсутствие ки обрушилось с десятикратной силой, удушая, требуя превратиться в мёртвую инертную массу - здесь, и сейчас!

Аканэ опомнилась, вскочила из последних остатков сил на четвереньки, и поволокла Ранму за шиворот обратно. Шаг, два, три - и вот они уже способны подняться на ноги, хоть и нетвёрдо. В стремительно сгущающемся мраке девушки уставились друг на друга в безнадёжной тоске, понимая без слов: зона темпорального шума не была просто опасной, как они до сих пор думали. Там их ждала смерть, немедленная и неминуемая, на первом же десятке шагов. Срезать было не рискованно - было невозможно. Ураганный ветер трепал одежду и волосы, земля вибрировала с такой силой, что зудели и немели упиравшиеся в неё руки и ноги. Град валунов рушился с неба, кромсая каменистую землю вокруг них.

Медальон взвыл диким воем, слышимым еле-еле даже сквозь всёпронизывающий рокот стихии. Предупреждение о радиационной опасности. Девушки опомнились, огляделись вокруг. И ощутили прилив надежды: воронка замедлилась! Чем ниже опускалась чёрная погибель, тем медленнее конец вихря приближался к земле!

Ранма толкнула Аканэ, указав на медальон: веди, мол! Сама же она неотрывно, до рези в глазах, следила за налетающими из мрака камнями. Заметить летящие валуны и целые скалы было почти безнадёжно: ревущая тьма стала почти непроницаемой. А не успеешь заметить, или не успеешь увернуться - и останешься тонким слоем на этой вершине. Ранме было крайне неприятно осознать, что угроза, обычно отнюдь для неё не смертельная, превратилась в риск стать мокрым местом.

Аканэ разобралась в карте, и они рванули направо, против ветра. Завершающая петля! Ураган давил навстречу, пытаясь свалить с ног. Шатаясь и поддерживая друг друга, они преодолели его напор, обогнули выступ мёртвой зоны, заворачивая налево. Двинулись по ветру, отчаянно упираясь и тормозя чтобы не дать себя унести и засосать в грохочущую мясорубку.

Пирамида возникла сначала как выделившийся из общего грохота треск: валуны непрестанно разбивались о её неподатливые стены. Потом как град мелких, больно бьющих осколков. И наконец они упёрлись в наклонную стену, молясь, чтобы вход не оказался на противоположной стороне. Им сказочно повезло: силовое поле, затянувшее проём, слегка светилось, переливаясь, всего в полудюжине метров впереди. Упираясь из последних сил, прижимаясь к боку пирамиды, дали ветру донести себя. С трудом продавились сквозь упругую, перламутрово-переливчатую преграду. И рухнули на колени, хрипло дыша, в тишине и темноте зеркального зала. Сквозь силовое поле доносился лишь тихий, угрожающий гул, и Ранма подивилась: как же им удалось пролезть если оно такое мощное?

Не дав себе времени отдышаться, Аканэ застучала трясущимися пальцами по клавишам.

Точно, подумала Ранма. Надо уходить, никто не знает сколько эта пирамида продержится. Да что пирамида - оно вот-вот гору целиком выкорчует! Она обернулась, опасливо отползая от арки входа, отчётливо видимой благодаря слабой люминесценции переливчатой плоскости. Словно жидкий перламутр, или разводы молока на поверхности кофе. И, похоже, не зря: снаружи что-то грянулось, прогнув силовое поле. Вспыхнув ярче на долю секунды узором концентрических колец, эфемерная преграда выровнялась, вернувшись к еле светящимся переливам. Ранма с удивлением заметила, что пол совершенно не вибрирует. По спине у неё поползли мурашки: снаружи, наверно, уже гору перемалывало в щебень, а тут, внутри, царил полный, неестественный, покой. Тишину нарушали только тихий, угрожающий гул от входа да стук пальцев Аканэ по клавишам.

Дальше ей думать не дали. Зал затопило светом, и Аканэ крикнула «Пошли!» срывая с лица слои почерневших от пыли бинтов.

Повторного приглашения Ранме не требовалось.

(シーンブレイク)

Сатурн материализовалась на кромке гигантского кратера. Здесь была атмосфера - и, кажется, пригодная для дыхания! Девочка слегка оживилась. Бессчётные попытки телепортироваться на Землю измотали её дух, погрузив в какое-то онемение. Неужели наконец удалось? Она начала жадно озираться. Тёмный камень под ногами проступал из белой пелены снега словно иззубренные рёбра. Тусклый диск солнца наполовину прятался за горизонтом. Внизу, под каменистыми склонами, простиралась равнина замёрзшего океана.

Определённо, Земля. А кратер - судя по явственному мистическому «привкусу» в воздухе - всё, что осталось от Тёмного Королевства, впечатляющее напоминание для врагов не связываться с Сэйлор Мун. Жаль только, что наложенные Берил на этот полярный остров чары незаметности ещё держались, и враги имели тенденцию напоминание пропускать.

Сатурн села на камень, и вздохнула. Она не смела испытывать судьбу, телепортируясь дальше. Лучше уж пешком и вплавь отсюда до Токио добираться, сколько бы тысяч километров ни лежало на пути.

(シーンブレイク)

30 апреля 2012. Последняя правка 13 апреля 2016.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Brought Down to Badass

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Нодока (長閑 или のどか) означает «безмятежная»

 **2**  
Рем - это английское «rem», на русском эта единица называется бэр, «биологический эквивалент рентгена». Для гамма-радиации равен рентгену, для других видов включает поправочные коэффициенты для приведения к эквивалентной вредоносности гамма-радиации.

Заявление Аканэ на самом деле означает «там всего два рентгена в час всего», и является малость слишком оптимистичным. Это же в тысячи раз выше, чем в среднем по Чернобыльской зоне!

Зиверт - современная единица, равен 100 бэр.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Pusakuronu  
— пользователям Orphus (15 ляпов)


	12. Очарование дикой природы

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 12,  
Очарование дикой природы**

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма испытала огромное облегчение, оказавшись вместе с Аканэ в редком тропическом лесу. И дело было совсем не в зелени и не в хоре звуков, заявлявших: «Да, здесь есть живое. И сколько!».

Возвращалось нечто живительное, словно глоток ледяной воды после пустыни. И только теперь, когда он свалился, становилось понятно, какого размера камень висел на душе.

Ки снова работала, и девушки понеслись огромными скачками, рикошетя от пружинящих пальм. Рюкзаки снова обрели вес пера.

— Погодь, — вставила Ранма между скачками. — Мы туда... идём-то?

Жена не успела ответить, лес кончился. Девушки приземлились на пляже белоснежного песка, перед ними простиралась пронзительно-голубая водная гладь , покрытая лёгкой рябью. Тропическое солнце жарило с синего неба, украшенного редкими барашками облаков.

Аканэ открыла медальон, поковырялась в нём. Подошла к линии прибоя, где небольшие волны накатывали на песок. Попыталась разглядеть что-то слева, но ей явно мешал поросший пальмами мыс. Она расстегнула и сбросила с ног тяжёлые ботинки, и прошла дальше от берега, пытаясь заглянуть за мыс. Здесь было очень мелко,и отошла она метров на двадцать пока вода не поднялась выше колен. Мелкие волны плескали, грозя промочить штаны до трусов.

— Да чего там такое-то? — Ранма наконец смотала с головы бинт. Критически оглядела его, почерневший от _радиоактивной_ ·пыли, и отбросила, решив, что такое даже на тряпки пускать не стоит. И одежду тогда тоже неплохо бы выстирать! Рыжая подошла, попробовала воду. Солёная, океанская. Лучше подождать пока попадётся пресный водоём, иначе всё в разводах соли будет.

Аканэ выбралась на берег, и скачками понеслась налево, на мыс. Ранма последовала за ней. С мыса наконец удалось разглядеть на горизонте крохотный синий треугольничек, еле различимый на фоне неба.

— Зараза, — прокомментировала Аканэ, снова ковыряясь в медальоне. — Точно посреди лагуны стоит.

Ранма оглянулась на цепочку поросших пальмами островов, уходящую к горизонту налево, не совсем в ту сторону, куда им нужно было: «А обогнуть? По суше мы по любому быстрее, чем вплавь движемся.

— Издеваешься? — полыхнула взглядом Аканэ.

— Нет, нет, — Ранма попятилась. — Я матрас надувной прихватил! Довезу.

— А... Молодец... — Аканэ вгляделась в экранчик, прикидывая и ругаясь на неудобное управление. — С той стороны островов нет, только риф и отмели. Но мы можем по островам налево, а от крайнего уже - плыть. — Она закрыла медальон.

— Ладно. Тем более, что сейчас отлив вроде.

Девушки понеслись вдоль берега, иногда срезая по верхушкам пальм там где берег выдавался мысами. Но вот и первый пролив между островами.

— Вроде мелко, вброд перейти можно, — заметила Ранма, стягивая одежду и сворачивая в кулёк чтобы упрятать в рюкзак.

— Погоди, ты так на вещи пыли радиоактивной занесёшь, — попыталась остановить её Аканэ.

— Так я ж наизнанку...

— Нет, не пойдёт, — отрезала Аканэ. — Отполаскивай давай. От соли враз не испортится, а у нас там еда.

— Так в упаковках же...

— И котелок, без упаковки. Ну-ка вспомни, что Ами про проглоченные частицы говорила?

— Да помню я, помню, — пробурчала Ранма, в одних мужских трусах, заходя поглубже в воду и начиная полоскать одежду.

— Волосы тоже не забудь, — добавила Аканэ, присоединяясь к ней.

Ранма обернулась к жене, да так и застыла, засмотревшись: Аканэ сняла с себя всё - то есть, вообще всё - и сейчас изображала бешеного енота-полоскуна, вокруг её рук стоял настоящий бурун. Потом она нагнулась, окунула голову и устроила то же самое со своими волосами. На лице рыжей против воли расцвела дурацки-мечтательная улыбка.

Аканэ выпрямилась, отфыркиваясь, и обнаружила, что рыжая стоит, поедая её взглядом. На лице у неё отразилась борьба противоречивых эмоций, вылившаяся в свирепое: «Ты полоскать сюда пришёл или стоять лыбиться?»

Ранма спешно развернулась и принялась полоскать, так и не сумев полностью согнать с лица улыбку, от чего чувствовала себя идиотом. Слова суженой «ради тебя я стану полной лесбиянкой» почему-то не шли из головы. Последнее время Ранма часто ловила себя на мысли что совершенно не против, кхм, пойти до конца в своей нынешней форме. Эта мысль была для неё... него... а, какая разница, была одновременно жуткой до содрогания и невероятно манящей. Но как бы то ни было, а любые подкаты в женской форме кончались по сей день нехилым таким взрывом: чувства Аканэ к нему, никуда не девшиеся, вступали в бурную реакцию с её аллергией на любую голубизну.

Аканэ вернулась, уже в купальнике, и стала энергично отполаскивать освобождённые от содержимого рюкзаки. Ранма пыталась поставить под сомнение необходимость подобной «перестраховки», но Аканэ заставила её снять и отполоскать трусы, и кунг-фу тапочки, расплела косичку и простирала волосы рыжей с такой энергией, что искры из глаз.

Вылезли на берег, уложили припасы обратно в рюкзаки, примотав по возможности выжатую до лёгкой влажности одежду поверх, чтобы солнце на ходу сушило. Ранмины волосы стянули в хвост, чтобы не терять время. Причём Аканэ, по собственной инициативе, затянула конец слегка волнистого хвоста ленточкой, завязав её бантиком.

— Ну, двинули, — рыжая вскинула на плечи влажный рюкзак, и двинулась к проливу. Прямо так, в одном рюкзаке, демонстрируя всему миру что она - натуральная рыжая.

Аканэ громко, выразительно прокашлялась.

— А что? Кого тут стесняться-то? — Ранма сделала невинные глаза, обведя жестом горизонт.

— Ну, а предположим, портал выведет нас в людное место, _бака_ ·ты такая? — язвительно осведомилась Аканэ, скрестив руки. — Ами что-то на этот счёт темнила когда о местоположении Усаги рассказывала. И как ты будешь выглядеть тогда? Особенно если у пирамиды что-нибудь случится, и одеваться будет некогда?

Ранма залилась густой краской, и спешно полезла в рюкзак, за собственным купальником.

Двинулись вброд, пролив был всего пару сотен метров шириной. Где-то на полпути вода дошла до груди, пришлось снять рюкзаки и нести над головой. Ранма быстрее доплыла бы, но, как известно, скорость каравана равна скорости самого медленного верблюда. Аканэ, несмотря на все старания и тренировки, по прежнему обладала плавучестью молотка.

— Давай матрас надувать, — сказала Ранма когда вода дошла ей до шеи. Аканэ нетвёрдо стояла на ногах, закусив губу от подбирающегося страха. Течение неторопливо но неумолимо толкало их в сторону далёкого рифа, о который с рёвом били валы открытого океана.

— Погоди, идея есть, — сказала Аканэ вручая ей свой рюкзак. — Подстрахуешь?

— Конечно, — Ранма озадаченно нахмурилась, видя, что суженая разворачивается и идёт обратно в сторону берега. — Ты чего задумала-то?

— Ну не тебе одному безумные техники изобретать, — ответила Аканэ, так ничего и не объяснив.

Пока Аканэ выбиралась на берег, Ранма быстро переплыла глубокое место, вылетела на берег и пристроила рюкзаки на траве под пальмами. Потом вернулась на берег, озадаченная сверх меры.

— Готов? — крикнула Аканэ через разделяющие их две сотни метров.

— Да!

Аканэ примерилась, скакнула на прибрежную пальму, дерево спружинило, швырнув её на песок пляжа. Черноволосая девушка в зелёном купальнике заработала ногами так, что они размылись в смазаные тени, даже для тренированного Ранминого глаза. Поднимая шлейф песка, Аканэ рванула к воде. Вбежала в воду. И продолжила нестись в пенном буруне, оставляя за собой расходящиеся волны, словно катер на подводных крыльях.

Ранма выпучила глаза. Аканэ продолжала стремительно приближаться под нарастающий боевой клич, проседая не глубже колена. Вот она преодолела половину пути. Вот две трети. Начала терять устойчивость. Споткнулась об особо крупную волну, боевой клич перешёл в отчаянный визг. Заполошно молотя руками и ногами, Аканэ плюхнулась на глубоком месте, отскочила пару раз от воды словно брошенный умелой рукой плоский камушек, и окончательно затормозила уже пропахав носом песок пляжа.

— Круто, — искренне одобрила рыжая, помогая дышащей, словно загнанная лошадь, жене подняться на ноги. — Но над техникой ещё работать и работать!

Та лишь кивнула, не в силах пока говорить.

Понеслись дальше. Километры улетали только так, промежутки между островами преодолевались по той же схеме. Иногда Аканэ успешно перебегала проливы, с лучшим рекордом в полкилометра, после которого пришлось минуты три отлёживаться. Иногда - спотыкалась, и начинала тонуть. Один раз Ранме пришлось её спасать из пролива шириной в полсотни метров и глубиной хорошо, если по пояс. Но уж если Аканэ решила, что тонет - даже дно под ногами было неспособно разубедить её.

Но вот и последний остров. Дальше - только пронзительно-голубая гладь лагуны, пенистая полоска рифа налево, и синеватый остроконечный треугольник пирамиды направо, всё ещё далёкий.

Тужась и напрягаясь до покраснения в лице, Ранма надула матрас. Очевидно, насос она брать необходимым не сочла. Матрас оказался легкомысленной конструкцией из прозрачного пластика с одной стороны и синего с изнанки. Аканэ устроилась на нём, вцепившись руками в рюкзаки, и скоро превратилась из активного участника похода в пассивно буксируемый, зажмурившийся объект. Недёшево ей эти эскапады с бегом по воде обошлись, думала Ранма, толкая перед собой матрас. Раз за разом бросать вызов самому своему большому страху, особенно после первого неудачного падения - это всё равно как если бы я на кошках тренировался!

Её передёрнуло.

Для способной переплыть всё Японское море Ранмы заплыв был лёгкой прогулкой. Ни акул, ни барракуд не попадалось, и она играючи преодолела оставшиеся километры. Вот, наконец, и пирамида. Стоящая ровнёхонько на дне. Глубина в этом месте оказалась почти точно равна высоте проёма, метров шесть, и вплывать пришлось, пропихивая матрац под верхним срезом арки. Рюкзаки слегка подмокли, Аканэ ощутила, как её спина погружается в воду под душераздирающий скрип матраса. Охваченная внезапной паникой, она дёрнулась, и едва не расквасила себе нос о неподатливую, отрицающую ки поверхность.

Ранма прикинула, что ещё пяток сантиметров - и у них были бы большие проблемы. А ведь сейчас была самая низкая точка отлива.

Внутри пирамиды был уже знакомый зал, один в один как предыдущие два: перевёрнутый гранёно-зеркальный купол, навевающий мысли о внутренностях гигантского бриллианта, и идеально-ровное зеркало пола. Полузатопленное, освещённое проникающим сквозь водную толщу рассеянным светом, это всё смотрелось просто феерически. Впрочем, оценила красоту только Ранма. Аканэ уже дошла до кондиции, страх нарастал, питаясь сам собой словно змея, вцепившаяся в собственный хвост. Не желая больше быть бесполезным грузом, до тошноты боясь опрокинуться в хищно поджидающую со всех сторон, готовую поглотить воду, коротковолосая девушка спешно набрала на клавиатуре команду открыть портал - не только не проверив координаты, но даже не задумавшись о возможных последствиях.

Под многогранным потолком разнёсся механический голос, повторяющий предупреждение: «Внимание! Условие безопасности номер 18! Предварительная блокировка! Пять секунд на отмену!». Аканэ не стала ничего отменять, и через пять секунд настала кромешная тьма: единственный вход закрылся, полностью отрезав зал от внешнего мира. Механический глас продолжал бесстрастно вещать во мраке, читая монолог об условиях безопасности номера такой-то и сякой-то, требуя принять меры предосторожности по пунктам двенадцать и сто тридцать пять, всё продолжая нудеть и нудеть.

— Ты это, гляди - не нахимичь чего-нибудь, — донёсся до Аканэ голос Ранмы, плавающей где-то рядом. Аканэ уже давно открыла глаза, но толку от этого было чуть: смотреть было не на что, кроме как на показывающий обратный отсчёт экран медальона.

— Не бойся, я знаю, что делаю! — раздражённо ответила Аканэ, и сама уже нервничающая.

— Ну-ну... — без энтузиазма отозвалась Ранма.

И отсчёт дошёл до нуля. И зал затопило светом. Вместе с победным рёвом устремившейся в широкий проём портала тысячи тонн плескавшейся в зале воды. В которой плавали в сумме две девушки, один надувной матрац, и два рюкзака.

Ранма бы вытянула против течения, но портал открылся совсем рядом, в ближней арке, и матрац сразу закружило, затягивая в воронку. Аканэ заорала от ужаса, забилась, кувырнулась с него, и была практически мгновенно засосана. Ранма нырнула ей вслед, догнала отчаянным усилием уже снаружи, в бешено кипящей струе, и обхватила, пытаясь прикрыть собственным телом.

Девушки с треском проломились сквозь острые, измочаленные потоком сучья дерева. С размаху плюхнулись в жидкую грязь. И потом на них сверху рухнуло ещё полтысячи тон воды, закружив, и унеся в сторону, как щепки.

Откашлявшись, проморгавшись, и оглядевшись, обнаружили себя по уши в грязи: Их угораздило приземлиться в небольшое болото, окружённое стеной деревьев-исполинов. Высоко в ветвях ближайшего дерева шумел водопад: портал изливал последние струи океанской водички. Потом портал со звонким щелчком исчез. Вода перестала течь, и среди обломанных сучьев стали видны один рюкзак, зацепившийся лямкой, и клочья синего пластика.

— Накрылось наше плавсредство, — констатировала Ранма, пытаясь двигаться к берегу но лишь уходя глубже в вонючую грязь. — Ты ещё точнее навести не могла? Чтобы мы вообще в центр этой трясины попали? — Болотце было крохотным, не больше полусотни метров в поперечнике.

От второго рюкзака - ни слуху, ни духу. Перемешанная с корнями и мхом полужидкая грязь, обильно разбавленная морской водой, совершенно не держала, медленно засасывая девушек в свои гнилостные объятия. Обе уже ушли глубже чем по пояс, и процесс на этом останавливаться не собирался.

— Ты рюкзак свой видишь? — Ранма начала с силой грести, преодолевая сопротивление трясины. Словно муха на липкой бумаге.

— Нет! Где я его тебе разгляжу! — вызверилась Аканэ, которую совсем не вдохновляло торчать в склизком и затхлом. Тем более, что её барахтания, не менее энергичные, привели лишь к тому, что она ушла по грудь. — Эээ, мне неловко это говорить, но не мог бы ты меня спасти, пожалуйста? — Трясина не могла сковать движений её усиленного ки тела, но почему-то все эти движения вели _вниз_. Отпустивший было, страх утонуть вновь запустил в душу свои ледяные щупальца.

— Сейчас, только сам вылезу! — бросила Ранма, с чавканьем продираясь к берегу, раз за разом цепляясь за огромные листья, какие-то зелёные лохмы и прочий растительный мусор. Зелень раз за разом обрывалась у неё в руках, но продвижения рыжей это остановить не могло.

Аканэ замерла, не шевелясь и стараясь не дышать. Но всё равно продолжала погружаться, миллиметр за миллиметром. Её гладила ледяная рука страха, заставляя дышать сквозь сжатые зубы.

Постепенно мир и покой возвращались в растревоженное болотце, его обитатели снова завели свои трели, песни и кваканье. В этот дружный хор вплёлся голос медальона, пронзительный и дребезжащий даже из под слоя грязи: «Тревога! В воздухе обнаружены кровососущие формы жизни! Мощности отпугивающей системы недостаточно!»

Впрочем, не нужно было этого вопля, чтобы заметить начинающую клубиться над нетронутой частью болота серую комариную дымку.

— Лови! — Ранма с треском перебила деревце, роняя так, чтобы крона шлёпнулась прямо на Аканэ, от которой уже торчала одна голова. Паникующая девушка вцепилась в ветви мёртвой хваткой, и рыжая выдернула её из трясины, словно морковку из грядки.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула Аканэ, пытаясь отдышаться - больше от затяжного страха, чем от напряжения. — Знаешь, что-то мне не хочется тут в одном купальнике торчать, — добавила она, молниеносными движениями прихлопывая нескольких комаров, уже успевших пристроится к ней. И это ещё основное облако не подлетело!

— Не боись! Щас я, рюкзак достану, и свалим отсюда! — Ранма стремительно вскарабкалась на дерево. — О! Вот, кстати, и твой! — Она указала куда-то в болото.

Аканэ разглядела свой рюкзак, не теряя времени примерилась, и с громким выкриком перебила дерево потолще. То упало не совсем удачно, но Аканэ всё равно побежала по стволу, торопясь выудить рюкзак пока его не засосало. Перебралась на тонкие ветви, те прогнулись под её весом, и Аканэ ушла по колено в грязь. Поколебавшись немного, она с возгласом отвращения легла в болото, и поползла к рюкзаку, держась ногами за ветку и быстро увязая. Достала рюкзак, стала подтягиваться ногами, с трудом выдираясь из липкой жижи и чудом не мокаясь лицом.

— Ты как, помочь? — обеспокоенно спросила Ранма.

— Сама справлюсь! — отмахнулась Аканэ, перехватываясь за ветку рукой. Она опять ушла по шею в трясину, но теперь, имея под рукой точку опоры, это было не страшно. Она споро подтянулась, выволакивая себя из липкой мерзости. И, уже вылезая, ощутила прикосновение к бедру. Аканэ едва не сорвалась, паническим рывком перехватив что-то толстое и извивающееся, отодрав от ноги.

— Аааа, мерзость! — взвыла она, когда разглядела улов.

— Что? Что такое? — Ранма подбежала к жене, и под их общим весом дерево начало погружаться, ступни сразу ушли в грязную воду. — Нифига ж себе! Это что, пиявка?！

Извивающееся слизнеподобное чёрное тело было с полметра длиной, толстое как бицепс Аканэ, и резцы демонстрировало не хуже, чем у бобра. Аканэ поняла, что _это_ ·едва не добралось до её бедренной артерии, и ей стало дурно.(прим. 1) В смятении она ринулась к берегу, едва не столкнув Ранму с бревна.

«Тревога! Биологическая опасность! Агрессивная среда! — запоздало заорал медальон, — Приближаются восемьдесят три аналогичных кровососущих форм жизни!»

Ранма скосилась на свои ноги, уже по колено ушедшие в жижу вслед за погружающимся бревном. И в одно дыхание оказалась на берегу.

— Да, мне ещё интересно, где мы, — с некоторой язвительностью напомнила она о кое-чьём просчёте. — Что-то не вижу я вокруг ни толп людей, ни высокой степной травы с баобабами. Это вообще тот мир? — Она отпнула в болото несколько выползших на берег пиявок и захлопала, давя на себе налетающих комаров. — И вообще, давай скорее. Если надо обратно уходить - лучше пока они всем скопом не навалились.

— Сейчас! — Аканэ взялась за медальон, и только тут сообразила, что всё ещё держит пиявку. С трудом разжав дрожащую руку, она бросила тварь в болото, и взялась за изгвазданный в грязи медальон. — Нет, мир тот. Я просто... промахнулась немножко. Это шесть километров в ту сторону. — Она показала рукой.

— Ладно, пошли! — рыжая подхватила рюкзак. Потом ляпнула, искушая судьбу: — Хорошо, что больше никакое зверьё не наползло!

И, конечно же, накаркала.

«Опасность! Обнаружена крупномасштабная плотоядная форма жизни!» панически взвыл медальон, озвучив появление из-за деревьев огромадного тираннозавра. Девушки уставились усталыми взглядами снизу вверх на плотоядного теропода. Плотоядный теропод уставился на девушек оценивающим взглядом, сверху вниз, склонив по птичьи голову набок.

— Ну, понеслась... — вздохнула, хрустя костяшками, Ранма.

Динозавр попёр дуриком, уверенный в своём превосходстве. Девушки переглянулись, и не сговариваясь выполнили синхронный пинок в челюсть когда тварь наклонилась чтобы схарчить их. Из-за роста этой заразы отпнуть по другому было бы проблематично: они не доставали чешуйчатому до брюха, а пинать по мускулистым ногам толщиной с медведя - только на бок валить.

Тираннозавр далеко не улетел, всё-таки тонн шесть в нём было, но грохнулся знатно, мотнув ногами в воздухе и с треском повалив несколько деревьев.

— Хе, не так он крут как молва рисует, — Ранма презрительно фыркнула. — Ну что, пошли?

— Как думаешь, он не сдох? — спросила Аканэ навьючивая грязный рюкзак на ещё более грязные плечи.

— Да не, вряд ли, — отмахнулась Ранма. — До вечера отлежится. Пусть впредь думает, кого жрать собирается.

Они успели обойти вокруг болота, когда в спины им ударила физически ощутимая волна озлобленного рыка, на удивление низкого и угрожающего. Девушки оглянулись. Тираннозавр уже оклемался и стоял, низко опустив голову и раздражённо поводя высоко задранным хвостом. Увидев, что на него смотрят, он снова заревел, взрывая землю то одной ногой то другой - само воплощение мстительной злобы, разве что глаза не светились.

— Ничего себе. — Аканэ поёжилась.

— Да пошёл он, — раздражённо отмахнулась Ранма, вспрыгивая на ветви подходящего дерева. — Давай, побежали. До Усаги полчаса ходу, да и отмыться хочется, я после этого болота словно в дерьме вымазанный.

Грязные девушки в почти неразличимых под слоем вонючего ила купальниках понеслись прочь стремительными скачками с ветки на ветку. Вслед им, постепенно затихая, нёсся разъярённой рёв: тираннозавр вконец осатанел когда увидел, что обнаглевшие млекопитающие не собираются оставаться на сеанс возмездия.

Движение по веткам в стиле ниндзей требует полного сосредоточения, всё внимание уходит на то, чтобы выбрать следующий подходящий сук и любованию пейзажами такой метод перемещения совершенно не способствует. Поэтому они даже не сразу заметили, что путь забирает в гору. Однако, уже через минуту джунгли уступили место поросшему редкими кустами каменистому склону, полого уходящему вверх. Нужная им точка располагалась где-то в направлении на сверкающие снегом вершины, но не доходя их.

— Надо бы ещё отмыться где нибудь и переодеться, если уж мы к людям выйдем, — заметила Ранма. Потом добавила себе под нос: — Промахнулась она немножко... Хорошо, ки тут работает. — Она ощупала саднящий бок, которым напоролась на острый, твёрдый как железо, обломок сука, ещё когда их вынесло из портала.

Местность выглядела засушливой, поэтому когда наткнулись на ручей, струящий по камням свои ледяные воды, то упускать такой случай не стали. Содрали с себя начавшие уже подсыхать и приклеиваться купальники, отмылись сами, повизгивая в ледяной воде, и стали отполаскивать купальники заодно со всей остальной одеждой: притороченная сверху к рюкзакам, она оказалась угваздана напрочь.

После этого стало понятно, какую липкую, вонючую гадость представляют из себя рюкзаки. Задерживаться так близко от цели не хотелось, но и надевать такие рюкзаки - вся стирка коту под хвост. Поэтому в темпе вытряхнули содержимое, стали отполаскивать рюкзаки, развесив пока одежду на кустах. Высохнуть не успеет, так хоть оттечёт немного. Ветерок с вершин тянул не сильный, но пронзительный.

Увернулась Аканэ только за счёт способности чуять убийственное намерение. Не было ни шороха, ни одна ветка не треснула - и вдруг она отчаянным перекатом уходит в сторону, не успев ещё осознать случившееся, а на том месте, где она была миг назад, с лязгом смыкаются зубы размером в ладонь! Аканэ очумело уставилась на нависшего над ней тираннозавра. Тот повторил попытку сделать из неё фарш, заставляя девушку раз за разом перекатываться в ледяной воде по булыжникам русла. Сражение шло молча, единственными звуками были плеск, скрежет камней под ногами топчущегося динозавра да клацанье зубов.

Секунду спустя вклинился выкрик Ранмы, и рыжая впечаталась вытянутой пяткой завру в голову. Тот пошатнулся, но устоял. Аканэ вскочила на ноги и отпрыгнула прочь. Видя, что внезапное нападение провалилось, тираннозавр пригнулся и заревел, злобно зыркая то на одну девушку, то на другую.

— Как эта туша подкралась-то? — сказала Ранма со смесью раздражения и восхищения.

— Не знаю, но придётся его как-то победить. Одеться же надо! — сказала Аканэ, констатируя очевидное.

— Причём, разбираться надо окончательно, — добавила Ранма, нехорошо щурясь на хищника-переростка. — К людям выходить имея такое на хвосте, было бы свинством.

Динозавр взревел, и попёр на неё с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. Рыжая с лёгкостью отпрыгнула...

— Наши вещи! — панически вскрикнула Аканэ, бросаясь на перехват. — Гляди, куда отступаешь!

Ранма увидела, что многотонная тварь едва не растоптала их припасы. Она спешно выскочила в сторону, демонстративно подставляясь: «На! На!»

Тираннозавр развернулся, и таки наступил на что-то, переступив на месте. Снова склонил голову к земле и злобно заревел на Ранму, обещая что разорвёт её на ме-елкие кусочки, вот только доберётся!

— Ну ты прям Куно! — Ранма усмехнулась. — В родственниках точно никого нет?

Динозавр безуспешно попытался испепелить её взглядом и взрыл ногами землю. Недотоптанные вещи полетели в разные стороны вперемешку с камнями и комьями земли.

— Ах ты, гад! — взревела Аканэ. — На, получай! Райцуй Дан!

Ки-заряд впечатался динозавру в бок. Но не свалил, лишь заставил пошатнуться, отбросив немного. Завр с треском шагнул задом в кусты. На которых была развешана одежда.

— Моко Такабиша! — Ранма запустила собственный ки-заряд, видя, что они вот-вот останутся без одежды и припасов. Заряд угодил прямо в раззявленную для очередного рёва пасть. Но динозавра даже это не свалило. Мотая головой, он осел назад, подмяв под собой и кусты, и одежду. Аканэ прыгнула на него, пока не очухался и не размесил одежду в хлам.

Завр умудрился раскусить её намерения - тот самый читаемый за километр прямой удар, которым она позорно слила Шампу, но кто мог подумать, что животное догадается? - и кусанул на опережение, с удивительной точностью. Аканэ спасла лишь быстрота реакции: извернувшись в воздухе, она впечаталась расставленными ногами в челюсти, вместо того, чтобы влететь в пасть. Отрикошетила, неловко приземлившись в уязвимой позиции, и опять была вынуждена кататься кувырком, уходя от лязгающих челюстей. Пара выбитых зубов зверя никак не замедлила.

— Ну всё, держись, скотина! — прорычала Ранма, видя как поднимающийся на ноги, тираннозавр в хлам истоптал кусты, где сушилась одежда. — Если ты меня без любимой рубашки оставил... — Она метнулась к несносному хищнику. Тот умудрился отлягнуться левой ногой, не прекращая попыток скусить перекатывающуюся Аканэ, его хвост задран почти в зенит. Ранма с лёгкостью уклонилась, и обрушила град ударов на правую ногу. Завр потерял равновесие и зашатался, пытаясь пятиться и одновременно выкусывать её у себя из под ног.

Освободившаяся Аканэ бросилась огромным прыжком, метя в шею. Но динозавр умудрился увернуться, попятившись неожиданно резво и чуть не наступив на Ранму. Снова затрещали многострадальные кусты, берега ручья стремительно превращались в мешанину размочаленных ветвей. Динозавру от этого было ни жарко ни холодно, а вот девушкам наломанные кусты мешали двигаться.

Бить длинноногую, вертящуюся тварь было неудобно: стоя на земле, они доставали только до ляжек, бугрящихся каменными мускулами, да лязгающей пасти, бить по которой было опасно, и видимых результатов не приносило. Ещё несколько выбитых зубов тираннозавра только разъярили.

Пытались бить в прыжке по шее и прочим уязвимым местам. Но они при этом теряли преимущество в маневренности, начиная двигаться по предсказуемым траекториям, в то время как он свою сохранял, стоя на земле. И кусала эта сволочь на опережение, легко просчитывая их наскоки. Ранма изворачивалась, и даже смогла один раз залепить прямо в глаз. А вот Аканэ вывернулась раз, второй, а на третий сплоховала и лишь отчаянным рывком умудрилась выдернуть плечо и руку из стремительно смыкавшегося промежутка между зубами.

У Ранмы похолодело внутри когда она заметила на плече любимой красноватый след удара. Эти зубы выглядели способными дробить камень! Да, тираннозавр был куда меньше Орочи, но руку мог отхватить запросто.

Она сделала Аканэ жест: мол, берём в клещи. Аканэ поняла мгновенно: они хорошо сработались в бесконечных боях с йомами.

Отбиваться с двух направлений у него уже не получалось, особенно с подбитым глазом. На завра посыпались редкие, но мощные удары с напрыга. Он парировал эту тактику, втянувшись задом в кусты, где они не могли прыгать, и выставив из пролома раззявленную пасть. Аканэ попыталась подойти вплотную просто проломившись сквозь мешанину ветвей, но те оказались достаточно прочными чтобы замедлить её, лишив главного преимущества. Эта промашка чуть не стала для неё последней. Увернуться от лязгнувших зубов удалось буквально чудом, нырнув в узкое свободное пространство под нижними ветвями. Она в панике понеслась на карачках зигзагом, улепётывая от клацающей смерти.

— Моко такабиша! — Ранма обрушилась буквально с неба, подпрыгнув метров на десять, выше кустов, и впечатав ки-заряд твари в хребет. Тот просел от удара, потом развернулся туда, где треск кустов обозначил её приземление, и злобно заревел.

— Райцуй дан! — Аканэ времени не теряла. Перекатившись на спину, она запустила свой ки-заряд снизу вверх. Попала динозавру под хвост, отчего тот подавился рёвом и рухнул мордой об землю.

— Да сколько ж этой скотине надо! — возмутилась Ранма, когда тираннозавр начал подниматься на ноги, подтягивая их по очереди и помогая себе маленькими передними лапками. Коротко взрыкнув, он попёр на неё, припадая на правую ногу. Ранма прикинула, стоит ли запрыгнуть ему на спину и лупить оттуда, потом увидела, как Аканэ набегает по проделанной динозавром просеке, спотыкаясь на недоломанных ветвях. Опять же попадётся! Ранма решила пойти на рассчитанный риск: в конце концов, с крокодилами прокатывало, почему нет? Её жена уже слишком много раз уворачивалась лишь чудом. Пора дать ей передышку. — Аканэ, давай лупи со всей мочи, я его задержу! — Она прыгнула прямо в опускавшуюся на неё пасть, и распялилась там, упёршись одним коленом в нёбо, а другим - в нижнюю челюсть, возле самых передних зубов. Динозавр со всей дури сжал челюсти, и её глаза расширились во внезапном испуге: кусательное усилие у этой твари оказалось просто феноменальное, крокодилы и рядом не стояли! Ранма закряхтела, содрогаясь в отчаянном услии не дать ловушке захлопнуться. Завр наддал. Это безумие какое-то, подумала она отстранённо, милиметр за милиметром раздвигая бёдра. Сколько же тонн он развивает, у него добыча что-ли стальная? Она вся вложилась в то, чтобы развести ноги на идеальный шпагат. Наконец это ей удалось. Заодно заякорилась так, что уже не стряхнёшь: пасть растянута до предела. Всю нагрузку приняли бедренные и тазовые кости, давая передышку болящим от напряжения мышцам бёдер. Теперь бы только... — Ай! Фу! Уууу, зар-раза! — Завр попытался вытолкнуть её языком, и ей пришлось бороться ещё и с этим придатком, напрягая обе руки чтобы отвести от себя язык, мускулистый и грубый что твой наждак. — Аканэ, не тяни там!

Завр мотал башкой, крутился на месте и шатался по зарослям кустов, не разбирая дороги. Девушка с косичкой продолжала держать ногами растянутую до предела пасть. Вторая безнаказанно молотила в неподатливое подбрюшье, пока хищник пытался выковырять изо рта неправильную добычу, изогнув шею чтобы достать неповоротливой передней грабкой. Устойчивостью такая поза не отличалась, и лягаться уже не выходило, чем Аканэ воспользовалась по полной, лупцуя то в шею, то в хвост, каким концом он оказывался ближе к земле. Ранма пару раз извернулась, демонстрируя чудеса гибкости, потом плюнула на язык и поймала мускулистую лапу в необоримый захват. После чего тираннозавр начал кружиться на месте как волчок, лишь изредка отлягиваясь от избивающей его Аканэ, и сосредоточив все усилия на освобождении захваченной лапы. Ранма кряхтела от натуги, ругалась на обслюнявивший её язык, но не отпускала. Мастер Беспредельной школы - это вам не трицератопс какой-нибудь.

В конце концов суммарный объём полученных люлей перевесил гонор теропода, и животное бросилось наутёк под вопли Аканэ «Стой! Стой, куда, зараза! Ранму отдай!». Охваченная тревогой за суженого она раскрылась, и завр ловким ударом хвоста отправил её кверх тормашками в кусты, где она и повисла, барахтаясь без точки опоры в мешанине перепутанных веток. Топот динозавра и Ранмина ругань быстро стихли вдали.

— Ранмаааа! — Аканэ выдралась, наконец, и бросилась по оставленному хищником следу из поломанных устов.

— Здесь, здесь я! — Рыжая показалась из зарослей впереди, гадливо обтираясь. Её растрёпанные волосы липли к телу, хвост давно разметался. — Тьфу, обслюнявил всего! — Она поспешила к ручью, отмываться.

— Стой! Он тебя достал! — в тревоге воскликнула Аканэ, разглядев кровавую полосу у Ранмы на боку.

— Не, это ещё когда из портала вывалились, — отмахнулась рыжая. — На сук напоролся. Да не трясись ты, это ссадина просто. — Она плюхнулась в ледяную воду. — Брр! Ты лучше проверь, там хоть трусы целы остались? Или к людям придётся выходить в травяных юбочках каких нибудь?

Аканэ поспешила к тому месту, где были их вещи. Потери оказались на удивление невелики: растёртый в труху запас лапши быстрого приготовления да Ранмин купальник, который теперь даже на тряпки не годился. Всё остальное оказалось относительно целым, только помятым и изгвазданным. Выстирали одежду и рюкзаки - в третий раз! - и натянули сырую. Ветерок, не ощущавшийся в пылу битвы, вдруг резко стал чувствоваться.

— Что мы есть на обратном пути будем? — спросила Аканэ, заканчивая наклеивать пластырь на Ранмин бок. В отличие от мужа, навыками выживания в дикой местности она практически не обладала. Ну, за исключением обычных походных «доехать на электричке как можно ближе до места, набрав с собой побольше припасов из холодильника». Их совместное двухмесячное выживание в мире Джедайта совершенно не пошло на пользу: налёты на огороды врага не считаются, там всё съедобное уже было выращено за них.

— Охотиться, что ж ещё. — Рыжая застегнула рубашку. — На кроликов там, или ещё кого. — Она кинула мстительный взгляд в направлении, где скрылся тираннозавр. — Зря эту скотину отпустил, надо было добить, и пустить на окорок.

Они побежали, торопясь вперёд: до Усаги оставалось рукой подать!

(シーンブレイク)

28 мая 2012

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Super Persistent Predator

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Бедреная артерия: с внутренней стороны бедра, ближе к паху, проходит под самой поверхностью, делая это место таким же летально уязвимым к резаным ранам, как и горло.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— Pusakuronu  
— пользователям Orphus (21 ляпов)


	13. Надежда, которая убивает

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 13,  
Надежда, которая убивает**

(シーンブレイク)

Чем ближе к цели - тем выше в гору, и тем пронзительней становился ветер, особенно леденящий в сырой одежде. Ранме было проще, шёлковые рубаха со штанами высохли почти моментально, а вот Аканэ приходилось несладко в своих штанах, майке и куртке.

Впрочем, согреться помогла стая каких-то мелких хищников, набросившаяся внезапно из засады. Мгновение назад всё было мирно - и вдруг девушки отчаянно вертятся, отбиваясь от налетающих со всех сторон костистых лап и зубастых пастей. Потеряв одного из своих, нападавшие разбежались, растаяв в кустарнике так же молниеносно, как и появились, Ранма подняла прибитое чудо в перьях, и приторочила к рюкзаку за свёрнутую шею.

— Зачем она тебе? — спросила Аканэ, рассматривая трофей. Оный оказался чем-то средним между птицей и ящерицей, где-то размером с небольшую собаку, с длинным хвостом, зубастой пастью, и огромными когтями на передних лапах, несущих куцое оперение словно недоделанные крылья. Впрочем, на задних лапах когти были ещё более устрашающими. Туловище кусачей несуразицы покрывала шерсть ярко-рыжей расцветки с чёрными полосками поперёк спины и хвоста, ни дать ни взять тигр. С красивым веером из чёрных и белых перьев на кончике хвоста.

— На ужин зажарим, — объяснила Ранма, снисходительно, словно маленькой. — Нам же обратно с Усаги возвращаться. Ты прикинь, сколько дней идти будем? Мы же через мир смерти обратно не пройдём, там сысяйто этот радиоактивный прямо у входа. — Она начала на ходу заплетать косичку: конский хвост при нынешней длине её волос всё время мешался, и успел растрепаться за время скоротечной схватки.

Пока шли до места по склонам, всё больше превращавшимся в скудное разнотравье, несколько раз встречали каких-то травоядных динозавров слона в три, примерно, размером, мирно объедавших траву. Один раз встретили огромную стаю старых рыже-полосатых знакомцев, занятых свежеванием такого травоядного. Дело ограничилось угрожающим визгами, особенно когда хищники разглядели свисающую с рюкзака тушку собрата. Проводили девушек насторожённо-угрожающими взглядами и вернулись к трапезе. Следующая стая, два километра спустя, была то-ли более голодной, то-ли менее благоразумной, и опять пришлось задержаться, объясняя им, что человек - а в особенности, мастер боевых искусств - не лучший выбор в плане подкрепиться.

— Да как тут люди то жить могут? — задала риторический вопрос Ранма, поправляя рюкзак, украсившийся пропоротой дыркой. — В бункерах подземных, что-ли? И что это вообще за напасть? — Она пошевелила одну из дохлых тушек носком ноги. — Я бы сказал, очень напоминает динозавра помельче. Но откуда тогда шерсть? И перья?

— Спроси чего полегче. — Аканэ лишь ускорила шаг. — Надо поскорей найти Усаги, не нравится мне этот заповедник хищников!

Чем выше к горам, тем прохладнее становилось, и живность потихоньку сошла на нет вместе с травой. Лишь ветер посвистывал в камнях, трепал редкие кустики, и кроны одиночных деревьев - кривых, и низкорослых. Хорошо, хоть одежда на Аканэ высохла наконец. При всей её тренированности, на пронизывающем ветру было и без того некомфортно.

Путь незаметно вписался широкую долину, зажатую между отрогами гор, по центру которой и тёк ручей. Постепенно начали появляться признаки присутствия человека - полуразрушенные фундаменты из грубых камней и остатки каких-то изгородей. Потом обнаружилась едва заметная тропка, через пару километров ставшая чуть натоптанней.

— Так, вот и люди, — констатировала Ранма: из-за поворота долины проглянула стена. Не Великая Китайская, конечно, но перегородившая долину от края до края, упираясь в крутые склоны, а это сотни три было в этом месте, одном из самых узких. Когда подошли поближе, высоту сложенной из необработанных валунов стены оценили метров в пять-шесть. А также убедились, что ярко выраженных ворот в ней не наблюдается - только низкий сток для воды, намертво перекрытый массивной ржавой решёткой в прутьях которой весело журчал ручей. По краю стены шёл ряд острых кольев, беспорядочно топорщившихся во все стороны словно шкура взъерошенного дикобраза.

Ранма уже, не долго думая, собиралась перемахнуть стену одним прыжком, но Аканэ пихнула её локтем в бок.

— Чего? — не поняла та.

Аканэ молча указала глазами но ближнюю из двух наблюдательных вышек, с обитыми каким-то мехом домиками на верхушках, возвышавшихся за стеной. Оттуда уже кто-то вывесился - даже можно было различить отвисшую в изумлении челюсть.

— Ну и что?.. — спросила Ранма. — А! Хочешь притвориться что мы, типа, два безобидненьких цветочка, пасть никому рвать не собираемся, пожалейте девчушек, да? Тьфу. — Физиономия у неё скривилась, словно она сжевала лимон целиком, не закусывая. — Ну, вообще идея здравая. Мало ли кто тут живёт, можно на какую-нибудь деревню амазонок нарваться... Ладно, попробуем. — Рыжая поднатужилась, и выдала кавайнейшую из своих улыбочек - приём, до совершенства отшлифованный ещё на продавцах мороженого. Аканэ поглядела на это безобразие, и сама чуть не передумала - вид супруга, на полную мощность включившего женское обаяние, заставлял её нервничать, подспудно опасаясь за его рассудок.

Над краем стены, тем временем, показалась приставная лестница. Она выдвигалась всё выше и выше, потом начала наклоняться, переваливаясь через край... вдруг резко дёрнулась, кувыркнулась, и ухнула по эту сторону стены. На месте лестницы возник бородатый мужик - поглядел, перегнувшись, вниз, почесал в затылке, и смачно, с чувством, выразился на неизвестном языке.

«Фекалии крупного рогатого скота, вступившие с друг другом в гомосексуальное половое сношение,» прорезался вдруг медальон дребезжаще-механическим, подчёркнуто-бесстрастным голосом. Ранма ошарашенно уставилась на механизм, висящий на шее Аканэ. Потом захрюкала, лишь титаническим усилием воли задавив рвущийся наружу смех и сохранив на лице кавайное выражение.

— Лучше радуйся, что оно вообще сработало! — вполголоса прошипела Аканэ.

— А что это вообще за хрень? В смысле с переводом? — шёпотом спросила Ранма, когда они подошли к упавшей лестнице и начали медленно поднимать её, театрально пыхтя и изображая, как им тяжело.

— Это Ами включила, перед самым выходом, — пояснила Аканэ, не поднимая голоса. — Но она сказала, что не знает, насколько это надёжно... Там ещё какие-то условия, вроде визуальной чего-то там... Надеюсь, наши слова он тоже будет переводить. — Она начала подниматься по лестнице.

У стены не оказалось ни площадки для защитников, ни зубцов - короче, это был обыкновенный забор, хоть и внушительный, но никак не оборонительное сооружение. По другую сторону была такая же лестница, и бородатый мужик, ждущий внизу. Когда они слезли - Ранму так и подмывало спрыгнуть, высота же детская - он молча полез наверх, и начал вытягивать внешнюю лестницу, пыхтя и ругаясь. _Вероятно_ , ругаясь: медальон молчал. Аканэ занервничала, Ранма отнеслась со спокойствием хорошо ухоженной статуи Будды: мол, по всему Китаю с батей без знания языка мотались, переживём.

Огляделись вокруг. По эту сторону стены простирались скудные поля, в дальней части которых кто-то ковырялся. И больше, собственно, ничего. Чуть поодаль между полей проявлялась уходящая за поворот долины как бы дорога, представлявшая собой вытоптанную полосу земли, чуть более каменистой чем на полях.

Пока мужик пыхтел и сопел, ставя вторую лестницу рядышком с первой, от второй вышки подтянулся парень лет четырнадцати, с видом сопливого недоросля - то есть, личности крайне несамостоятельной, с явно заниженной самооценкой. Оба были одеты в мешковатые штаны и куртки из грубой шерстяной ткани, с кожаными сапогами на ногах.

— Здравствуйте, — с вымученно-дружелюбной улыбкой произнесла Аканэ, повернувшись к бородатому мужику. Вымученной потому, что оказалась с подветренной стороны от него.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, отчего её вогнало в нервный пот. Затем медальон высказался, всё тем же противно-скрипучим голосом. То, что во фразе оказалось целых пять слов, не внушало особого оптимизма или веры в возможности адской машинки.

Мужик озадаченно почесал в затылке. Потом что-то спросил. Язык даже близко не не был похож ни на один знакомый девушкам - а владели они только родным, и вызубренным в школе английским. Ещё смогли бы распознать, но не понять, французский, а Ранма - ещё и корейский, и китайский.

«Вы являетесь ведуньи?, — отреагировал, наконец, медальон. Пауза на этот раз оказалась короче. — Вы из какого направления/местоположения пришли/упали/возникли?»

Пока Аканэ открывала рот, колеблясь как бы лучше ответить, Ранма коротко брякнула: «Мы заблудились!», всё с тем же приторно-слащавым выражением на лице, глуповатой улыбкой, и голосом в котором сквозило «Моя тупой блондинко, моя сложный вещи не понимай». Недоросль _пялился_ ·на неё, пугливо, но упорно - вот она и торопилась закончить поскорее, почти физически ощущая на своём теле его липкий взгляд.

Медальон откликнулся краткой фразой, а Аканэ с невинным видом заехала Ранме локтем под рёбра.

Мужик что-то ответил, скептическим тоном, глядя скрючившейся Ранме за спину.

«Наблюдаю что заблудились таким образом что добыли велоцираптора,» огласил медальон.

Прокололись! подумала Аканэ. Тушку не спрятали, а ведь это опаснейший хищник, наверняка охотиться на таких здесь считается подвигом!

— Мы, ээ, ищем пропавшего товарища, — поспешно сказала она, стараясь увести разговор в сторону. — Девушку со светлыми волосами...

— Велоцираптора? — удивлённо переспросила Ранма, отцепляя тушку от своего рюкзака, и разглядывая с новым интересом. — Я думал, они крупнее! Ну, в смысле, в фильме...

Второй тычок локтем под рёбра заткнул её.

Медальон разразился длиннейшей фразой на местном.

Мужик озадаченно моргал, слушая перевод, потом долго стоял, скребя в затылке, и наконец неуверенно переспросил, не менее длинно.

«Вы ищете светлошёрстную самку, подругу этого велоцираптора, которая крупнее чем движущиеся картины? — бесстрастно перевёл медальон. — Или я выгляжу изогнутым, или ваше средство гнилое.»

Аканэ захотелось придушить Ранму на месте. Или разбить медальон. Или и то и другое вместе, можно без хлеба.

— Нет, мы ищем девушку, — спешно поправилась она, испепеляя Ранму косым взглядом.

Медальон молчал.

Аканэ повернулась к мужику, растерянно глядя на него. Мужик что-то сказал.

«Я предпочтительно буду/сделаю отвести/принести вас к голове,» перевёл медальон.

— Ну и то хорошо, — согласилась Ранма, которая была уже как на иголках: недоросль продолжал лапать её взглядом за все неподобающие места, отчего у рыжей уже чесались кулаки, а кавайное выражение становилось всё более натянутым и ненатуральным. Разворачиваясь, мужик заметил, куда пялится младший, и гаркнул так, что тот на полметра подпрыгнул от неожиданности, а потом прыснул к своей вышке. Ранма вздохнула с облегчением.

Аканэ, ещё пару раз профилактически пихнув Ранму локтем под рёбра, чтоб не ляпнула чего, попыталась осторожно выведать, что это за люди, да чего от них ждать. Удалось узнать две вещи: первое - это место называлось «долиной ветров», а второе - у медальона был действительно скверный норов, он мог перевести а мог - нет, как заблагорассудится. Мужик, тоже видя это, сказал, как отрезал, «Все вопросы к голове» - и больше на вопросы не отвечал.

Из-за поворота долины показался то-ли городок, то-ли замок, на небольшом холме, окружённый точно такой же стеной, как и та, что перегораживала долину. Вырастающие из стены внушительные, древние на вид, каменные башни, сужающиеся кверху соседствовали с хлипкими на вид сторожевыми вышками с широкой площадкой на верхушке - в общем, с бору по сосенке. От самого городка снаружи было видно только нагромождение черепичных крыш, бугром выпирающее в центре. Выше по долине, на поросших скудной травой склонах, наблюдались точечки пасущихся стад. Ещё выше горные вершины тянулись заслонить небо сияющей белизной снегов

Подошли к воротам. Оные являли собой арочный проём в стене, прилегающий левым боком к одной из каменных башен. С другой стороны от арки возвышалась сторожевая вышка.

Мужика окликнули с вышки. Девушки напряглись.

Он отмахнулся, бросив что-то мимоходом. Медальон перевёл «транспортирую заблудших учениц ведуньи к голове», и на этом вопрос был исчерпан. Даже никто не свесился полюбопытствовать. Ведёт - и ведёт, значит так надо.

Ранма обернулась поглядеть, что ворота представляют с внутренней стороны, и толкнула Аканэ, прошептав: «Стена от зверья, не от людей»

Та обернулась. Стена и правда представляла собой забор, ощетинившийся поверху беспорядочно торчащими кольями. Даже намёка на площадку внутри не было. Ворота же оказались рядом массивных, заточенных понизу брёвен, вроде опрокинутого частокола, висящим в обрамлении мощных каменных упоров-контрфорсов. Открывать запаришься, зато с экстренным закрытием и ребёнок справится: уронил створку - и готово.

Внутри, как и думали, городок оказался тесным скопищем одно- и двухэтажных домов, с узкими извилистыми улицами. Тут было даже относительно чисто, если не считать некоторого избытка навоза. Проходя мимо некоторых домов, Ранма по одному запаху догадалась, что это на самом деле хлева. Или они тут совмещали, хлев на первом этаже, жильё на втором?

По пути к одному только мужику ведомой цели группа постепенно обрастала любопытствующими из числа редких ребятишек, слонявшихся по улицам. Те, что постарше были, видно, заняты где-то вне пределов видимости. Мелюзга так и норовила подёргать за хвост дохлого велоцираптора, который заинтересовал их куда больше чужестранок, а пара особо дерзких уже обзавелась перьями из кисточки на конце. Отмахиваясь от галдящих пацанят, мужик подвёл девушек к дверям дома, отличавшегося от соседних лишь черепом тираннозавра над входом. Нижней челюсти не было, и зубастая верхняя нависала над входящими словно козырёк.

Мужик открыл дверь, жестом приглашая следовать за собой. Внутри было бы не так уж плохо - чистый земляной пол, белёные стены, вполне приличное освещение от здоровенного камина и пары свисающих с потолка керосиновых ламп... Но дух! Витающий в спёртом воздухе перегар шибал так, что у Аканэ глаза полезли на лоб, и она какое-то время не решалась дышать, не уверенная, как можно вообще дышать _этим_.

Центр помещения занимал огромный, массивный стол, вдоль которого на огромных, массивных лавках сидела толпа здоровенных, в дупель косых мужиков. Но их всех затмевал восседающий во главе стола бритый налысо индивид. На голову превосходящий их, бугрящийся из-под меховой безрукавки необъятными мускулами, обладатель внушительнейшей длины висячих усов был личностью донельзя колоритной. В данный момент он был занят опорожнением огромной кружки, почти тонувшей в его лапище.

Приведший чужестранок тут же усох на два размера, и что-то доложил почтительным голосом. Медальон, скотина, перевести не удосужился.

— Это, наверно, и есть тот самый голова, — заговорщицким шёпотом поделилась догадкой Ранма.

Аканэ кивнула молча, не до конца ещё уверенная, что здесь можно дышать.

— Бахыт! — гаркнул приведшему голова, и с грохотом впечатал кружку в стол. Медальон подумал секунды три, и перевёл: «Свободен»

Ранма обернулась, но за спиной уже никого не было. Мужик улетучился так бесшумно, словно владел техникой скрытности.

Голова, тем временем, уставился на девушек тяжёлым, мутным взглядом, вызвавшим у Аканэ дурные предчувствия. Остальные присутствующие последовали его примеру, но получилось у них далеко не так колоритно.

Если бы на его месте был батя, — подумала Ранма, оценив тренированным глазом, — то ему до отключки оставалось бы ещё с полбутылки саке. А этому - чёрт его знает. — Посреди стола возвышалась капитальнейшая, ведёрная бутыль с чем-то мутным, далеко ещё не пустая.

Голова с усилием моргнул, на лице его отразились отчаянные барахтанья всплывающей мысли. «ЛАЫДАТ‼！» гаркнул он наконец во всю мощь. Земля заметно дрогнула, и пламя в керосиновых лампах затрепыхалось.

Из-за меховой занавески, исполнявшей обязанности внутренней двери, донёсся раздражённый голос пожилой женщины.

— ЛАЫДАТ! — снова проревел Главный заплетающимся языком. Выдав короткую, нечёткую тираду, он снова грохнул массивной кружкой об стол, сигнализируя продолжение банкета, от которого его так некстати оторвали. Остальные мужики тут же повторили за ним точь в точь, но получилось у них, далеко не так колоритно.

«Здесь к тебе две ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая, какие-то,» перевёл медальон.

Из-за занавески показалась та самая Лаыдат - крепкая коренастая бабуля в простом шерстяном платье и цветастом платке, из-под которого кое-где проглядывали седые волосы.

Глаза Ранмы и Аканэ тут же оказались прикованы к медальону на её шее - точь в точь такому же, как у них.

Бабуля несколько секунд разглядывала их - как помстилось Ранме, в некотором замешательстве - затем жестом пригласила девушек следовать за собой.

За меховой занавеской оказалась кладовка, где полки ломились от окороков и гигантских бутылей самогона.

— Я думал, его Ами сделала? — прошептала Ранма.

— Он стандартный, — прошептала в ответ Аканэ. — Тише.

Ещё одна меховая занавеска - и они оказались в комнате поменьше, где вдоль стен громоздились массивные, опечатанные сундуки, заваленные штабелями пыльных пергаментных свитков. В центре стоял дощатый стол, не такой массивный конечно как тот, за которым квасил голова со дружиною, но тоже внушительный, с длинными лавками по бокам и стулом в торце.

Аканэ шумно, с наслаждением, втянула воздух, отдающий пылью и затхлостью. Амброзия!

Жестом пригласив гостий садиться на лавку, Лаыдат со вздохом уселась на стул.

Ранма села, титаническим усилием скрывая подозрение. Это что же получается, бабушка - Ас-пользователь? Тогда она может быть опасней Колон! Рыжая досадовала на себя что не расспросила Аканэ получше.

— Рада познакомиться. Мы... — начала Аканэ, но бабуля жестом остановила её, вскинув ладонь. Открыта свой медальон, что-то споро набрала там. Медальон звякнул. Аканин тоже звякнул. Забеспокоившись, Аканэ открыла его, но с облегчением обнаружиа надпись «Связь установлена. Идёт передача языковой информации.» Повернула показать Ранме, которая уже озабоченно косилась на их единственную путеводную нить во враждебном мире.

Медальоны синхронно звякнули. Бабуля заговорила, и её медальон начал перевод с едва ли секундной задержкой:

— Добро пожаловать в офис долины ветров. Я Лаыдат, ведунья этого племени.

— Рады познакомиться, — Аканэ поклонилась. — Я Тендо Аканэ, а это, — она оглянулась на рыжую, — Саотоме Ранма. Мы здесь чтобы спасти друга.

Фраза выданная её медальоном оказалась какой-то куцой.

— Сразу видно, что интерактором пользоваться ещё не умеете, мисс Скайуокер, — с некоторой ехидцей заметила Лаыдат. Она делала паузы, позволяя медальону закончить перевод. — На собеседника смотреть кто должен?

— Точно! — Ранма не удержалась, нарушив молчание. — Так и думал! Слышь, Аканэ, он переводит того, на кого ты смотришь!

Аканин медальон разразился длинной фразой.

— Интерактор с двойным владением? — Лаыдат приподняла бровь. — Первый раз слышу что такое возможно. Подозреваю, вам лучше говорить по очереди, с большими промежутками.

— Мы уже имели опыт, — смущённо призналась Аканэ. — Хотели сказать, что ищем девушку, а вышло что самку велоцираптора, полная каша.

— Значит, девушку, — констатировала Лаыдат, с некоторым холодом в голосе.

— Блондинка, должна была появиться примерно полсуток назад, — поспешно пояснила Аканэ, волнуясь и частя. — Она наш товарищ, потерялась в результате... катастрофического разрыва пространства.

Ранме очень, очень хотелось вмешаться, хоть язык прикусывай. Если Лаыдат - Ас-пользователь, и тот неведомый враг - тоже Ас-пользователь, не может ли оказаться, что бабуля у него в вассальной зависимости? Вдруг сдаст их со всеми потрохами?

Но бабуля, против Ранминых опасений, словно оттаяла.

— Есть такая, — заявила она с еле заметной улыбкой.

— Она цела? Не ранена? — воскликнула Аканэ, еле дождавшись окончания перевода.

— Где она? — вклинилась Ранма, перебивая жену. — С ней всё в порядке, руки-ноги не оторвало?

Аканин медальон разразился длинной фразой.

— Ну и каша. — Лаыдат театрально покачала головой. — Вам, девушки, точно не стоит говорить одновременно. — Она, кряхтя, встала. — Пойдёмте. Отведу вас к вашей пропавшей блондинке. И да, она невредима.

Вышли через дверь бабулиного офиса, расположенную с противоположной стороны дома от входа на половину головы. Часть детворы слонялась под этой дверью, так что их выход не остался незамеченным, и скоро вся толпа опять двигалась за ними по узким, извилистым улочкам, галдя и дёргая тушку за хвост. Но девушкам было не до этого: наконец-то цель их похода была рядом, сейчас они встретят свою пропавшую принцессу!

— Вот и пришли, — сказала Лаыдат, останавливаясь перед дверью какого-то дома и оборачиваясь к девушкам. Открыв дверь, она прокричала что-то внутрь. Её медальон смолчал. Аканин тоже, поскольку та во все глаза уставилась на дверь.

Изнутри откликнулся женский голос, потом приглушённое «Да иду, иду уже» на японском. Ранма с Аканэ буквально сделали стойки... На порог вышла знакомая блондинка...

— Уса... Харука?.. — подавилась заготовленным приветствием Аканэ. — -сан?.. Но как?.. В смысле, почему? — Она выглядела настолько ошарашенной, что радостное выражение на лице Харуки медленно сменилось озадаченным.

— А, это, рад что вы живы, а, тогда, Усаги где? — не менее красноречиво добавила Ранма, пытаясь вправить отвисшую челюсть.

— Ребята? — автогонщица неуверенно улыбнулась. — Вот черти, вам только дай совершить невозможное! — Она быстро помрачнела. — Стойте. Если вы искали Усаги...

— То тогда где она? — задала риторический вопрос Аканэ, таким упавшим голосом и с таким потерянным лицом, что было бы смешно кабы не было так грустно. Их единственная зацепка привела... Нет, не вникуда, но что касалось Усаги - они, оказывается, по прежнему не имели ни малейшего понятия где та и что с ней.

(シーンブレイク)

 _Пойдёшь налево - коня потеряешь. Пойдёшь направо - жизнь потеряешь. Прямо пойдёшь - жить будешь, да себя потеряешь._

 _Русские народные сказки_ ·

(シーンブレイク)

— Стойте. Если вы искали Усаги... — Высокая, смахивающая на парня девушка с короткой стрижкой перевела взгляд с Аканэ, ответившей вопросом на вопрос, на Ранму. — Что с ней случилось?

— Не знаем, — ответила Ранма. — Теперь - не знаем. Думали, что её забросило куда-то как и остальных, но... — Потом добавила с досадой: — А ведь мы были в полной уверенности, что идём спасать её!

— Надо поскорее вернуться и сообщить Ами! — сказала Аканэ. — Наверняка придумает новый способ поиска когда узнает что этот оказался с изъяном.

— Давайте пройдём в дом, — предложила Лаыдат. Это перевёл её медальон. Затем она обратилась к кому-то внутри. Поскольку Аканэ не отрывала глаз от Харуки, смысл слов остался неведом.

На пороге показалась девушка лет двадцати в тёмно-зелёном шерстяном платье, с каштановыми волосами до плеч. Она что-то спросила, обращаясь к Лаыдат. «Друзья Спрингдей?» перевёл Аканин медальон.

— Да, — ответила Харука, обернувшись к Лаыдат. Медальон той перевёл. Бабуля кивнула, и вошла в дом. Девушка в зелёном платье сделала приглашающий жест, указывая на дверь.

Ранма шлёпнула по загребущей ручонке очередного мальца, метившего выдернуть последнее перо из хвоста.

— Спрингдей? — озадаченно переспросила Аканэ, входя в дом.

— Так вы ещё не знаете? — Харука на ходу обернулась обратно к ней. — Эта адская машинка за каким-то бесом переводит моё имя на английский. Причём, совершенно неправильно. Но пытаться объяснять бесполезно: английского тут не знают, для них «Спрингдей Скайкинг» - лишь бессмысленный набор звуков, как и «Тен'о Харука»

— Ээ. — Аканэ сразу вспомнила, что Лаыдат назвала её «мисс Скайуокер». Насколько этому переводу вообще можно было доверять? Она обернулась к девушке в зелёном платье - только сейчас, кстати, заметив, что на Харуке - такое же.

— Тендо Аканэ, рада познакомиться, — представилась она, и чуть было не поклонилась рефлекторно, лишь в последний момент вспомнив, что надо смотреть на того, с кем говоришь. Очень неловкое требование.

— Астат Лаыдат, — девушка протянула ладонь для рукопожатия. Аканэ отреагировала с небольшой задержкой, и поспешно пожала её. Потом обернулась к Ранме: что тот-то не представился? Ранма сделала жест «молчу как рыба». А! Ну конечно. Аканэ чуть не хлопнула себя по лбу за недогадливость. — А это Саотоме Ранма, — она указала на ту рукой, глядя на Астат. Нет, положительно неловкое требование!

Лаыдат - _старшая_ ·Лаыдат, так как теперь было ясно, что это не имя а фамилия - откинула меховую занавеску, жестом приглашая за собой. Путешественницы оказались в узкой комнате с широкими сундуками-лавками вдоль стен. Бабуля с младшей Астат уселись по одну сторону, а японок усадили по другую, лицом к себе. Ранма шлёпнула рюкзак рядом на лавку. Харука покосилась на тушку велоцираптора с любопытством, но от вопросов воздержалась.

— Прошу прощения за отсутствие правильного гостеприимства, — начала старшая. — Но, полагаю, ваш путь ещё не окончен, а время дорого. — Она сделала паузу, давая своему медальону закончить перевод и глядя всё время на Харуку. — Если я правильно поняла из рассказа мисс Скайкинг, вы сошлись в битве с Ас-лордом. Смею я надеяться, что вам удалось победить?

— Мы... — Аканэ замялась.

— Позволь мне, — Ранма глянула на на жену, дождалась кивка той и продолжила: — Победой это нельзя назвать. Пространство-время раскололось, и нас всех расшвыряло кого куда. К счастью, все уцелели и мы всех вернули. Кроме Усаги. Противник... Могу только предположить, что его тоже куда-то зашвырнуло, потому как он больше не объявлялся. Или застрял где-то, или нашёл занятие поинтереснее.

— Занятие поинтереснее? — Харука повернулась к ней, нагнувшись чтобы заглянуть поверх сидящей в центре Аканэ. — Так он что, не всерьёз нападал? Вы так говорите, словно для него это была игра. — Она замялась на мгновение, и продолжила с некоторым смущением: — Нет, я понимаю, он меня одним ударом вырубил, но и прямая атака на него в лоб была верхом глупости... Совершенно нечем гордиться.

— Он тем ударом заодно горный хребет смахнул, — мрачно ответила Ранма. — А мы его даже поцарапать не смогли. Ни я, ни Сатурн. Он просто аннулировал любую магию, и ки тоже.

— Горный хребет? — неверяще переспросила Харука.

— Ага, так вот, походя. Потом бились с ним, бились - ноль эффекта, хуже чем с тем демоном. И Усаги решила применить... Сама знаешь, что. Жахнуло так, что мы все повырубились. Очнулись - нас только трое, я, Аканэ и Ами, и неизвестно где, птеродактили летают. Это Ами нас всех спасла. И наших всех нашла, и путь на Землю. Только с Усаги промашка вышла. Думали, последний крюк - и все в сборе.

— Последний? — с удивлением спросила Харука. — А я?

— Тебя все считали погибшей, — к ужасу Аканэ, с топорной прямотой объяснила Ранма. — Ну, я их пытался разубедить, что пока не увидели труп своими гла... гык!

— Мы очень рады, что вы живы и здоровы! — вклинилась Аканэ, извлекая локоть из бока скрюченной Ранмы.

— Считали погибшей? — обеспокоенно переспросила Харука. — Тогда Мичиру и Хотару... Ребята, не сочтите за неблагодарность, но мне надо срочно к ним! Как скоро мы можем выступить?

— Мне очень жаль, — поспешно сказала Аканэ, делая Ранме страшные глаза, — Но обратный путь может занять не один день. Но не волнуйтесь за них, с ними всё в порядке! Вы-последняя кто...

— Кроме Усаги, — напомнила Ранма.

— Кроме Усаги, — согласилась Аканэ, теряя весь оптимизм.

Наступила тягостная пауза.

Лаыдат-старшая глядела на путешественниц, взвешивая что-то в уме. Наконец она заговорила, с каким-то непонятным, смешаным чувством:

— Скарлет, Анарки, девочки, у меня есть для вас предложение. — Она сделала длинную паузу. Её медальон давно закончил перевод, а она всё молчала.

— Какого рода предложение? — с опасливой надеждой спросила Аканэ.

— И что от нас потребуется в ответ? — добавила Ранма когда Аканин медальон закончил. От Мегатонного Тычка Локтем она уклонилась, загодя предвидя оный.

— Ничего особо трудного, — ответила бабуля, игнорируя их ужимки. — Просто узнайте, если возможно, судьбу моей дочери, и похороните по человечески, если будет что...

— Бабушка! — возмутилась Астат. — Ты всерьёз намереваешься предложить им ошибка, сине-зелёный легенда, ошибка, убило маму? Это же просто ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая! — Аканэ казалось, что ей крышу сносит, пока не дотумкала, что её медальон начал давиться этой тирадой по мере того как молодая женщина набирала обороты. Когда та перешла на крик, он умолк окончательно.

Старшая флегматично дождалась, пока та иссякнет. И начала перечислять:

— Во первых, они уже связались с Ас-лордами и сделали одного своим врагом. Хуже им не станет если попробуют. Во вторых, их друга забросило неизвестно куда, ты сама знаешь как безнадёжно найти кого-то даже зная айди мира. В третьих, они вполне способны постоять за себя. Взять того же велоцираптора. Вы его как добыли?

— На нас стая набросилась, — объяснила Аканэ. — Пришлось отбиваться. Ну, и одного прибили ненароком.

— Ненароком. А скажи мне, внученька, чем вы отбивались? Оружия-то при вас не видно.

— Ну, руками, — не поняла Аканэ. — Ногами...

Астат вылупилась.

— Вот, — наставительно сказала ей бабка.

— Да, — с гордостью добавила Харука. — Они ребята такие. Не то, что велоцираптора - тираннозавра голыми руками отлупят!

— Не напоминай, — буркнула Ранма. — Я паскуднее твари в жизни не встречал.

— Вы что, всерьёз? — ошеломлённо спросила Харука. — Я же пошутила просто!

— Будешь тут всерьёз, когда оно за тобой прицепилось, словно репей. Весь запас провизии нам растоптал пока прогнали! Приходится, вон, импровизировать. — Она приподняла за хвост тушку велоцираптора.

Всех отвлёк скрип отвисающей челюсти Астат. Молодая женщина некоторое время сидела, открыв рот и выпучив глаза. Потом опомнилась, смутилась, и спешно вернула челюсть на место. И спросила потрясённо:

— Как такое возможно?

— Тренировка, — самодовольно ответила Ранма.

— Так какое у вас предложение, бабушка? — вернула разговор в русло Аканэ.

Та некоторое время молчала, собираясь с мыслями - или, быть может, погружённая в воспоминания. Когда она наконец заговорила, голос её был глухим, словно утратившим ту жизненную силу, что заставляла старуху казаться моложе своих лет:

— Двадцать лет назад... На все интеракторы. На _все_ ·интеракторы во всех мирах, если верить странствующим торговцам... Пришло сообщение. Кратенькое, но наделавшее немало шума... и бед. — Она закрыла глаза, припоминая, потом процитировала: — В связи с участившимися запросами на аудиенцию, зачастую по малозначительным, не стоящим моего внимания, вопросам, что привело к росту очереди до размеров, делающих ожидание непрактично длительным, а также с избыточным потоком сообщений в мой адрес, постановляю: Первое, все вызовы и сообщения в мой адрес блокируются для пользователей всех уровней. Исключения из этого правила устанавливаю я сам. Список исключений имеет уровень доступа ноль. Второе. Любой пользователь любого уровня может вызвать меня если соберёт токены, которые я случайным образом разбросал по разным мирам. Подробности смотрите в статье «токены экстренного призыва». Третье. Вся безопасная информация обо мне содержится в статье «Ас-Аш». Крайне не рекомендуется пытаться узнать больше, во избежание спонтанного стирания вас, так как значительная доля сведений обо мне имеет уровень доступа ноль. Отправитель - Ас-Аш, уровень ноль.

Лаыдат умолкла, её медальон какое-то время продолжал перевод.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Харука, с нетерпением дождавшись окончания. — Вы же говорили, что высший уровень Ас-лордов - первый!

Бабка промолчала, вместо неё ответила внучка. Аканин медальон перевёл:

— Это не более чем легенда! Ловушка, подготовленная кем-то из высокоуровневых чтобы уничтожить особо непокорный экспериментальный материал! Если бы мама не поверила, то была бы сейчас жива!

— Погодите, — вставила Ранма. — Спонтанное стирание узнавших слишком много? Память что-ли стирает? Что это за уровень ноль такой?

— И тем не менее, — сказала старая Лаыдат, — статья «Ас-Аш» существует. И требует для правки уровень ноль. — Она продемонстрировала экранчик своего медальона. — Да, внуча, знаю, знаю. Никто из нас не встречал никого, кто встречал бы Ас-лорда выше четвёртого уровня, даже через третьи руки. Мы не знаем, истинная это статья или возможности лордов второго, первого уровня позволяют обмануть интерактор ведуньи жалкого шестого уровня. Мы не знаем даже, существует ли первый уровень, или выше второго не бывает. И всё же...

— Ас-Аш, — прочла Аканэ со своего медальона. — Единственный и неповторимый пользователь уровня ноль, окружающий всех обитателей Ас отеческой заботой и неусыпным вниманием, под чьим мудрым и умелым руководством народы и планеты твёрдым, уверенным шагом идут в светлое будущее, во имя добра и справедливости? — Она подняла глаза от экрана, в голосе появилось сомнение. — Просто агитация какая-то.

— А стиль очень напоминает то, что бабушка процитировала, — заметила Ранма. — Всё в одну кашу без разрыва. Если это, конечно, не закидон перевода.

— Нет, — возразила Лаыдат-старшая. — На языке Ас оно тоже выглядит кашей, где всё в одну кучу. Ты дальше, дальше читай.

— Так... — Аканэ уткнулась в экран. — В светлое будущее во имя добра и справедливости. Лимит квоты - не существует. Гейсы - не существуют. — Она непонимающе подняла взгляд. — Что всё это значит?

— У каждого Ас-лорда, — пояснила Астат, словно наизусть вызубренное повторяла, — есть предел возможностей, как бы могуществен он ни был. У каждого Ас-лорда есть гейсы, нарушение которых ведёт к убыванию и урезанию квоты, а то и к понижению на уровень.

— Нулевой же, — продолжила за неё бабка, — не имеет ни того, ни другого. Проще говоря, эта статья говорит: «я всемогущ». Это уже, скорее, уровень бога. Бесконечная энергия, безграничные возможности - и ни один лорд не способен перечить ему. Ибо все они ниже уровнем.

— Короче, слишком хорошо для правды, — язвительно закончила Астат. — А вот для красивой сказочки для доверчивых - в самый раз.

— Нельзя исключать и такой возможности, — согласилась старшая. — Как бы то ни было, моя дочь... Она нашла способ выйти на координаты ближайшего токена. Она хотела вызвать этого Ас-Аша, и задать ему пару вопросов. Всего пару вопросов. Чтобы узнать правду, развеять вечное наше экзистенциальное проклятие...

— И нашла только смерть, — непримиримым тоном оборвала её Астат. Это уже перевёл Аканин медальон а не бабкин, и на какой-то момент друг на друга наложились сразу три голоса, едва не вызвав у Аканэ взрыв мозга.

— Не перебивай, — цыкнула на внучку бабка. — Она нашла токен, она уже возвращалась с ним, когда её настигла смерть.

— Что случилось? — тихо, вежливо, но настойчиво спросила Ранма.

— Это вам и предстоит выяснить, — сказала старшая Лаыдат. — Если возьмётесь. Я получила от неё сообщение: «Мне удалось! Целую. Жди» Это уже из нашего мира. А четыре часа спустя - сообщение от Ас: «Ваш прокси-пользователь седьмого уровня прекратил жизнедеятельность. Введите код для сброса в интерактор прокси. Координаты такие-то.» И всё.

— То есть, её убили из-за токена? — уточнила Ранма.

— Или её убила окружающая среда, — ответила старшая. — Большая часть этой планеты крайне враждебна к человеку, но область вокруг транспортного узла отличается особо лютой фауной. Куда страшней той, что в джунглях у подножия наших гор. А координаты указывают внутрь этой зоны. Это всего в паре километров от узла, так что добраться будет непросто. И очень опасно. Но для вас есть надежда: если это всё не ловушка, то токен должен быть всё ещё там.

— Спустя двадцать лет? — не поверила Ранма.

— Прочитайте потом статью «токены экстренного призыва». Одним из пунктов там стоит условие: после каждого призыва Ас-Аша токены будут случайным образом распределены по разным мирам, а всем пользователям придёт уведомление о сём факте... Так вот, ни одного уведомления с тех пор не было. Это означает, что либо вся эта схема - ловушка, либо...

— Либо кто-то забрал токен, чтобы никому не отдавать, — вклинилась Астат, снова чуть не вызвав у Аканэ разрыв мозга когда она и оба медальона говорили одновременно. — Вспомни, владение токеном даёт какие-то загадочные «преимущества» облегчающие поиск остальных.

— Хватит перебивать! — прикрикнула бабка. — Не видишь, у мисс Скарлет глаза уже в кучку! — И продолжила, ровным тоном: — А ты вспомни, что токен может оставаться у одного владельца не более сорока дней, после чего будет телепортирован в случайную точку случайного мира. Откуда следует, что он либо всё ещё там, либо давно унесён куда-то, где нам его не достать.

— Значит, есть шанс что мы сможем собрать токены? — спросила Ранма. — И призвать этого всемогущего нулевого? И чем он нам поможет?

— Да, — подтвердила бабуля, снова становясь доброй и ласковой. — Что же касательно чем... Экстраполируя возможности Ас-лордов, он должен быть заодно и всеведущим. Для него не будет препятствий выяснить, что случилось с вашей подругой и где она.

— Идёт! — моментально согласилась Ранма. — Но мы не можем обещать, что пойдём добывать этот токен. Если Ами найдёт более короткий путь...

— Понимаю. — Бабка вздохнула. — Но продолжаю надеяться. Возможно, лучшего случая и не представится, слишком уж там опасно. Не смейте мне погибать, понятно?

— Можете не опасаться, — Ранма самоуверенно ухмыльнулась. — Нас с Аканэ какому-то там зверью не достать. Мы с тварями куда страшнее дрались.

— Я пойду принесу одежду, — сказала Астат, вскакивая с лавки. Голос её слегка дрожал под напором противоречивых эмоций. — Должна была уже высохнуть. — Она спешно покинула комнату.

— Жаль, от внучки это всё скрыть не удалось, — Лаыдат тяжко вздохнула. — Так разбередили старые раны...

— Хенсин-жезл с собой? — шёпотом спросила Аканэ у Харуки. Та кивнула. — Привяжите на шнурок покрепче, и на шею. Кто знает, через какие препятствия продираться придётся.

— Уже. — Высокая блондинка с кривой ухмылкой вытянула из под ворота несколько сантиметров верёвки.

— Скажите, бабушка, — с нехарактерным тактом спросила Ранма, — а ваша дочь, она... Какими были её боевые способности? Я приношу нижайшие извинения, но нам жизненно важно знать. — Она поклонилась.

— Ммм... Сразу виден серьёзный подход. Что-ж. Моя дочь обладала двумя талантами, позволявшими ей ходить через кишащие динозаврами леса. В отличие от меня, домоседки. Первое - умение обнаруживать их прежде, чем обнаружат её. Комбинация следопытства и таланта работать со сканерами интерактора. В этом ей действительно не было равных. — Бабка вздохнула. — И второе. Мастерская стрельба из всех видов оружия. Снайперское ружьё, шотган, револьвер, засапожный револьвер - меньше чем с этим она в поход не выходила.(прим. 1)

— Ага. — Ранма нахмурилась. — Значит, или что-то нетипичное, труднообнаружимое, или просто большая стая, на которую не хватило патронов.

— Ранма! — свирепо прошипела Аканэ.

— Нет, мисс Анарки права, — остановила её Лаыдат. — Надо перебрать все возможности, это важно для вашего выживания... Проблема в том, что мне нечем поделиться. Как человек, далёкий от действия, я плохо разбиралась в деталях ремесла дочери. Она могла ошибиться. Ей могло встретиться неодолимое стечение обстоятельств. Или она просто спешила на радостях, и утратила осторожность. Я всё это уже тысячу раз в уме перебирала, но увы. Вам остаётся только довериться вашим собственным способностям.

В комнату протиснулась Астат с ворохом одежды. Ранма спешно вышла, схватив с лавки рюкзак. И стала подпирать стенку рядом с меховой занавеской входа.

— Не ожидала от неё такой стеснительности, — донёсся до неё приглушённый занавеской голос медальона, но кто это сказал - бабка или внучка - осталось неведомым.

Скоро все четверо показались из-за занавески, Харука - одетая в элегантный брючный костюм, и уже впятером вышли на улицу. Толпа ребятишек так и не рассосалась - видно, других развлечений действительно не было.

— Удачи вам! — громко сказала Астат, и закусила губу. Её глаза подозрительно блестели. — До встречи! — Она захлопнула за ними скрипучую дверь, оставив троих японок наедине с бабкой. И шушукающимися детьми. Хвост тушки раптора лишился таки последних остатков кисточки.

Лаыдат повела девушек лабиринтом кривых улочек, двигаясь с отменной резвостью. Они и оглянуться не успели, как оказались у городских ворот. И тут пришлось задержаться, с шумом и гамом сортируя подрастающее поколение: похоже, самым маленьким выход за ворота был заказан строго-настрого. Не обошлось без участия одного из бородачей, которому пришлось спуститься с наблюдательной вышки. В конце концов, часть детей отсеяли, оставшиеся были выпущены под клятвенное обещание ходить за Лаыдат как привязанные и угрозу страшной кары ослушникам. По крайней мере, так Аканэ это интерпретировала: её медальон подавился на первых секундах гвалта и дальше сыпал перлами вроде «розово-скипидарная идиосинкразия» или «гипертензорно выпороть»

Даже старающиеся быть паиньками, дети доставляли столько хлопот, что до внешней стены поговорить не удалось. Ранма, имевшая к детям слабость, в конце концов махнула рукой и отдала им тушку велоцираптора, обосновав «Если там так кишат, сто раз ещё успеем ужин добыть»

Но вот и стена. Давешний мужик, недовольно ворча, слез со своей вышки и снова начал поднимать лестницу.

— Сейчас, вторую подтащу, вам подам, — проворчал он.

— Спасибо, не надо, — остановила его Ранма. — Мы спрыгнем.

Тем временем от второй вышки подтянулся давишний недоросль. Видя, что рядом с Ранмой стоит Лаыдат, пялиться он не решился, зато начал шпынять младших. Ему почти уже удалось отобрать у них тушку велоцираптора, когда в него впилилась неожиданно развернувшаяся ведунья. Ранма имела удовольствие наблюдать рекорд в скоростном бледнении. Что-то такое бабка сказала тихое, но прочувствованное, отчего начинающий забияка выпустил трофей и слинял куда быстрее, чем в тот раз когда мужик рявкнул на него.

— Ну, мы пошли, — сказала Ранма, и одним махом взлетела по лестнице. — Аканэ, ты Харуку спустишь. — Она спрыгнула на ту сторону.

— Огромное спасибо за вашу помощь, бабушка. — Аканэ поклонилась, и поспешила вверх по лестнице.

За ней стала взбираться Харука.

— Лаыдат-сан, — спросила она через плечо. — А какие гейсы у вас?

— Препятствовать разработке двигателя внутреннего сгорания, — без задержки ответила та.

— Понятно. — Харука помрачнела. — Удачи вам. Не думаю чтобы мне хватило духу вот так...

Но она поднялась уже высоко, да и ветер шумел. Бабкин медальон промолчал.

— Да, кстати! — всполошилась Ранма, глядя на них снизу вверх. — А у нас-то есть эти гейсы? И если есть, то какие? А то нарушим - и квота пшик, и застрянем неведомо где.

— Сейчас! — Аканэ напугалась, и начала торопливо рыться в медальоне, потеряв при этом равновесие и чуть не напоровшись на колья, которыми ощетинился верх стены. Потом захлопнула крышку со вздохом облегчения: — Препятствовать разработке методов перемещения между мирами, не требующих обращения к транспортной сети. Это и захочешь - не нарушишь.

— То есть, если мы найдём кого-то, кто изобретает собственный вид порталов между мирами, то мы должны ему помешать? — уточнила Ранма. — Да, это вряд ли.

— Прошу прощения... — Аканэ подхватила Харуку на руки - не самое лёгкое занятие, учитывая, что та была выше ростом. Легко спрыгнула с шестиметровой стены и поставила блондинку на ноги.

Двинулись спорым шагом вниз по долине, и скоро стена скрылась за поворотом. Длинноногая, не обременённая поклажей Харука без труда выдерживала взятый Ранмой темп. Аканэ с сомнением косилась на её хлипкие полуботинки, вспоминая какие каменистые участки попадаются дальше.

— Я так понимаю, мы идём к какому-то порталу? — спросила Харука.

— Да, — отозвалась Ранма. — Тут под горой, высоко на дереве. — И добавила ехидным голосом: — Как раз над болотом, в которое нас кое-кто высадил.

Аканэ скривилась, но подколку высокомерно проигнорировала, обратившись вместо этого к спасаемой: — Харука-сан, бабушка Лаыдат говорила вы расскажете, как пользоваться медальоном... И что же такое, всё-таки, эта Ас?

— Как пользоваться?.. — Харука несколько озадачилась. — Ну, насколько я помню, она говорила что там всё просто и очевидно. Но учиться приходится самостоятельно: команды чужого интерактор просто не воспримет, там распознание по ДНК.

— Даже так, — разочарованно протянула Аканэ. Ей оно «простым и очевидным» совсем не казалось.

— Ну, там ещё есть энциклопедия, — добавила Харука. — Но большинство статей в ней, похоже, написано пользователями или лордами, достоверности никто не гарантировал. К тому же, передача статей из мира в мир небесплатная, за сколько пользователи на своих интеракторах натащат - столько в этом мире и будет доступно. Это кроме редких системных статей. Хотите знать больше - платите квотой.

— А что такое Ас? — вернула их в тему Ранма.

— Никто не знает, — огорошила Харука. — Есть неизвестное число миров, из которых все известные бабке - разновидности планеты Земля. В мирах есть транспортные узлы. Ещё есть пользователи и лорды - которые, сдаётся мне, те же пользователи только рангом повыше - и есть система, которая надо всем этим стоит.

— А откуда пользователи-то берутся?

— Говорят, система изредка выбирает людей по одной ей ведомым принципам. — Харука развела руками. — Правда это или нет, надо у них самих спрашивать. Ас-пользователи - не самые общительные и открытые люди. Конкретно Лаыдат и подобные ей ведуньи каким-то образом передают этот статус по наследству. Она не особо горела желанием эту тему развивать. Сказала только, что такой порядок, если судить по косвенным признакам, держится уже столетия.

— И никто за это время не удосужился понять? — поразилась Ранма.

— Возможно. — Выражение лице Харуки стало не особо солнечным. — Если вспомнить слова про «спонтанное стирание» узнавших слишком много...

— Стирание памяти, что-ль? — второй раз задала этот вопрос Ранма.

— Вряд ли, — cказала Харука. — Я скорее поверю в полное стирание человека из реальности так, что и следа не остаётся.

Ранма и Аканэ вздрогнули. Они до недаванего времени были уверены, что именно это произошло с Харукой. Неужели Усаги и вправду?..

— В общем, милое местечко, — продолжала Харука. — Сама бабка склоняется к теории, что это какой-то грандиозный эксперимент. Неизвестные всемогущие создания наштамповали копий Земли, и пошли изгаляться... Не скажете же, что динозавры сами по себе из окаменелостей восстали? Тем более, что очертания континентов везде соответствуют нашей эре, не юрской.

— И что, Ас-лорды и есть эти экспериментаторы? — спросила Аканэ.

— Кто знает. Может, они. Может, они наоборот подопытные кролики, только потолще. Может, тот нулевой - и есть экспериментатор. Или просто самый главный кролик. Кто же скажет-то? Судя по всему, излишне любознательные тут долго не живут.

— Как дочь Лаыдат-сан! — воскликнула Аканэ., аж остановившись от этого пугающего озарения. — Не получится, что мы...

— Давай с Ами сначала поговорим, а? — оборвала её рыжая. — Так можно на пустом месте нервы себе... Берегись! — Она толкнула Харуку, одновременно отбивая налетевший рыжий росчерк. Броски посыпались со всех сторон, стремительные и скоординированные, по три-четыре твари сразу. Ранма вертелась на пределе возможностей, не имея даже времени контратаковать: приходилось мотать высокую блондинку туда и сюда, как тряпичную куклу, с неприятным осознанием насколько та, в сущности, хрупкая.

Секунду спустя велоцирапторов смело вихрем по имени Аканэ. На этот раз многие из них не успели отступить, её удары были молниеносными и безжалостными.

Две секунды бешеной свистопляски - и всё было кончено. Лишь Аканэ стояла в боевой стойке, озираясь насторожённо, да рыжие тушки продолжали дёргаться, не успев ещё осознать что мертвы.

— Ох... Что-то меня... мутит. — Харука пошатнулась и осела на колени, упираясь ладонями о раскачивающуюся, взбрыкивающую землю.

— Ничего, — уверила её Аканэ дрогнувшим голосом. — Я вас понесу. — Она скинула рюкзак и протянула Ранме. Та заметила, как побледнела жена. — Не волнуйтесь, с вами всё в порядке. Вы не ранены.

Правое плечо брючного костюма блондинки зияло длинной, рваной прорехой. И это невзирая на все их усилия! А ведь стая была небольшой. Ранма мрачно отметила, что их способность защитить не-бойца от атаки роя мелких тварей оставляет желать лучшего. Много лучшего. Да, Аканина базовая сэйлор-техника, «Иридиснт Оурора», как раз на такой случай и была рассчитана. Но вот в арсенале Беспредельной школы ничего с ходу подходящего не нашлось. Ранма припомнила, как её с Рёгой и Мусом отделали осатаневшие макаки на горе Хорай.(прим. 2) Конечно, обезьяны были потом отметелены и отпнуты прочь - но исцарапать успели изрядно. А если бы это было что-то ядовитое? А если бы коготь, распоровший пиджак Харуки, дотянулся на сантиметр дальше?

Надо обязательно придумать какую-нибудь технику на подобный случай. Ки-заряд, что-ли, себе под ноги выпускать чтобы ударная волна получилась? Надо думать.

— Так вот какие они, динозавры. — Харука покосилась на рыже-полосатые трупики, щеголяющие огромными загнутыми когтями. За землю она уже не цеплялась, но с колен вставать не спешила. — Если таковы мелкие - не хочется даже думать, каковы те гиганты, что в музеях выставляют.

— Ещё сволочнее, — буркнула Ранма, насторожённо прислушиваясь. Шумящие на ветру кусты эффективно заглушали любые шорохи. — Пошли, что-ли?

Аканэ помогла Харуке подняться на ноги, и усадила её себе на спину. После чего они понеслись огромными скачками через редколесье, потом нырнули в джунгли, и продолжили уже с ветки на ветку, в стиле синоби. Оглянуться не успели, как вернулись к болотцу.

— Вот и трясина, в которую мы высадились, — прокомментировала Ранма, обводя рекомое болото жестом руки.

«Тревога! — прорезался медальон. — В воздухе обнаружены кровососущие формы жизни! Мощности отпугивающей системы недостаточно!»

— И комары никуда не делись, — добавила рыжая. — Давайте поторапливаться, пока больше никто не наполз.

— Что-то у меня дежа-вю какое-то, — пробормотала Аканэ ссаживая Харуку. — Ага, вот оно, то дерево.

«Опасность! — взвыл медальон. — Обнаружена крупномасштабная плотоядная форма жизни!»

Затрещал подлесок, и над девушками внезапно нависла щербатая пасть, где не хватало многих зубов. Левый глаз глаз полыхал мстительной злобой. Правый заплыл напрочь.

Харука попятилась, рискуя свалиться в болото.

— Ты опять?！ — Ранма рассвирепела. — Да сколько можно-то?！

Тираннозавр заревел, развевая волосы девушек. Харука плюхнулась на пятую точку.

— Ну лови, гнида! — взревела в ответ Ранма. — Шишиии... Хокооо... ДАН‼！

— Райцуй Дан! — эхом отозвалась Аканэ.

Два выпущенных в упор ки-заряда впечатались в цель, и динозавра просто смело. Мелькнули ноги, хвост - и вот уже только потревоженные кусты колышутся, да медленно, со скрипом, падает надломленное дерево.

— Что-то у тебя «шиши хоко даны» выходят всё мощнее, — обеспокоенно заметила Аканэ. — Это уже близко к предельной форме было! (прим. 2)

— Просто достал он меня! — прорычала Ранма, отдирая гигантскую пиявку от Харукиной штанины и швыряя в болото с такой силой, что незадачливое кровососущее перелетело среду обитания и намоталось на сук дерева на другой стороне. — С такими сволочами любой дурак предельную форму освоит. Ну, полезли, пока он обратно не припёрся? Ас-семь Тхачщас Ыт-Сут, открыть портал.

В изломанных ветвях дерева со звонким щелчком открылся портал. Бойцы быстро вскарабкались к нему, подняв Харуку на руках. Оказавшись в зеркально-калейдоскопическом зале та начала озираться.

— Впечатляюще, но у меня от этого калейдоскопа голова просто кружится. Как вы тут ориентацию не теряете? Словно не на людей рассчитано или создатель просто не думал об удобстве...

— Это всё часть Ас, — с неприязнью пояснила Ранма. — Кто мог думать, что можно обрести полезные способности, побывав в желудочном... Бе. Но без этого мы никого не спасли бы.

Аканэ, тем временем, торопливо стучала по клавишам.

— Есть два возможных маршрута. Первый на одно плечо короче, но придётся сразу идти через...

— Погоди, — перебила её Ранма. — Посмотри пожалуйста, нельзя ли открыть отсюда портал сразу домой. Если нужно - пожертвуем моей квотой. Эти токены могут оказаться единственным шансом, а мотаться туда-сюда экономным способом - потерять несколько дней.

— Но мы же договорились, твоя квота - неприкосновенный запас! На крайний случай.

— А сейчас и есть крайний. Надо доставить Харуку домой, иначе никак. Надо понять, куда двигаться дальше, для этого нужна Ами, иначе никак. Получается, надо открыть портал отсюда. Если не получится - то из ближайшей возможной точки на маршруте к дому.

— Ты прав, — сдалась Аканэ, и застучала по клавишам. Медальон несколько раз блипнул. — Готово, наведение завершено. Но расход получится - семнадцать процентов твоей квоты на открытие, и потом восемьдесят в минуту пока портал открыт. — Она протянула рыжей медальон.

— Зараза. — Ранма поморщилась. — Ничего, Ами неплохо бегает. Надеюсь, ещё останется высадить её обратно.

— Обратно? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Конечно! — Ранма аж удивилась вопросу. — Если нам идти в тот рассадник за токеном - как думаешь, сколько она проживёт, если пойдёт с нами?

— Да уж, — вставила Харука, потирая плечо сквозь пропоротый рукав пиджака. — Если здесь - ещё цветочки, то вам, ребята, все силы понадобятся чтобы в том месте самим в живых остаться.

— Хорошо! Вам просто, высаживаетесь - и к своим. Ами будем все вместе звать. — Аканэ обернулась к Ранме. — Ну, готов?

— Пошла, — рыжая вдавила кнопку. Под потолком зала начал нудеть механический голос, поминая разные условия безопасности по номерам, ничего девушкам не говорившим. Потом портал закрылся и наступила тьма. Через мгновение сменившаяся тусклым светом заполярного дня.

Харука шагнула наружу, и тут же поёжилась от морозного ветра.

— Меркури! Где ты! — закричала она.

— Эй, Ами! — заорала Ранма, высовываясь из портала, и отыскивая взглядом одинокую фигурку в короткой юбочке. К её удивлению, обнаружила она несколько таких фигурок. Они же собирались телепортом в Токио уходить, или как?

— Меркури! — гаркнула Аканэ, высунувшаяся с другой стороны. — Скорей беги сюда!

— Давай-давай-давай! — добавила Ранма. — Живо!

Меркури отделилась от остальных, и помчалась к порталу. На бегу превратилась в Ами, потеряв скорость и спотыкаясь в своих домашних туфлях.

— Скорее! — в два голоса торопили Ранма с Аканэ.

— Харука-сан?.. — Синеволосая девушка, встала столбом от потрясения.

Ранма схватила её за плечо, и рывком втянула в портал.

— А мне сказали, все кроме тебя должны уже быть... — успела сказать Харука с удивлением. Потом портал закрылся, отрезав её и оставив их троих в темноте.

— Тридцать восемь процентов осталось, — со вздохом заключила Аканэ, её лицо освещено зеленоватым свечением экрана.

— У нас тут, видишь ли, возникли непредвиденные сложности, — пояснила Ранма ошарашенной Ами.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами чувствовала одновременно и облегчение и досаду. Облегчение - от того, что худший её страх не подтвердился. Ранма с Аканэ были живы-здоровы, что значило - хас-ыщаытов они не встречали. Ами исказнилась, раз за разом коря себя за то, что приняла решение за них, умолчав деталь, которая могла оказаться жизненно важной - теперь это было позади. Но на место одного камня с плеч пришёл другой. Стоявшая перед ней задача решения не имела. Никакого! Если бы больше знаний, опыта в этой абсолютно новой области, где приходилось двигаться словно в тумане на ощупь! Но ни того, ни другого у неё не было. Худший кошмар всё таки нашёл лазейку в реальность. Она подводила их! И на этот раз - серьёзно!

— Ничего не могу сделать, — сказала она, пряча глаза. — Простите. Вся эта система словно построена вокруг ограничений в правах, а наши - самые низкие из возможных. — Девушка-гений со вздохом закрыла медальон, и протянула его Аканэ.

— Ты можешь сказать, хотя бы, что такое эта Ас? — спросила Ранма с плохо скрываемой досадой в голосе, продолжая обмахивать её от комаров. Они поначалу пытались сидеть в зале, отгородившись в темноте от внешнего мира, но там очень быстро стало нестерпимо жарко. Поэтому переместились на ветви дерева, открыв портал по старым координатам. Так и сидели втроём: одна работала, две обмахивали её от прущего валом гнуса. Времени терять никому не хотелось... Но, как оказывается, это всё было зря. Ами почувствовала ещё один укол вины.

— Прости. — Она потупилась ещё больше. — Вся информация, она настолько фильтрована, что нет даже спекуляций на нужную тему.

— Ррранма! — благоверная врезала от души, так, что на затылке у рыжей проступила большая шишка, а на глазах - слёзы. — Как ты можешь быть такой скотиной бесчувственной! Чесслово! Ами-чан, прости, я знаю, ты сделала всё, что возможно!

— Всё, заткнулся уже, — просипела Ранма, осторожно ощупывая шишку. — Давай к бабке её отнесём, что-ли, пока за токеном бегать будем?

— Нет-нет, не надо! — поспешно вставила Ами. — Я тут как нибудь посижу, до земли далеко, и...

Снизу, из леса, донёсся утробный, раскатистый рык, и в зарослях проглянула огромная голова с подбитым глазом и выбитыми зубами. Потом пошла рассекать кусты, медленным, регулярно ныряющим движением: обладатель головы сильно хромал. Что, однако, не мешало ему сверлить девушек единственным незаплывшим глазом и злобно рычать, обещая что ещё поквитается - ох, поквитается!

Ами вздрогнула, глаза у неё расширились в испуге: ти-рекс, даже отметеленный, являл собой внушительное зрелище.

Ранма сделала угрожающее движение, и динозавр тут же слинял, ретировавшись в кусты. Только рык донёсся, раскатистый и путающий направление, словно шёл отовсюду разом.

— Ага, оставим тебя тут - он повылезет, даром что битый, да и повалит дерево в болото. А там восемьдесят восемь пиявок тебя в миг до костей обглодают.

— Ррранма! — Аканэ замахнулась, и рыжая съёжилась. — Устала уже тебе по мозгам давать, чесслово!

— А я что, не так сказал? — начала качать права та. — Пиявки там действительно с ляжку, и зубы как у бобра, сама держала. И медальон их восемьдесят с чем то насчитал.

Аканэ лишь вздохнула в досаде: ну как можно такие элементарные вещи не понимать?

(シーンブレイク)

— Вам точно оружие не нужно? — спросила Астат. Мастера-рукопашники занимались укладыванием одного рюкзака, выбрав Аканин за недырявость, на короткий бросок туда-обратно. — Ну, хотя бы, нож? — Молодая женщина была твёрдо уверена, что бабка отправляет девушек на верную гибель. Вот и изводила себя как могла.

— Нож? — Ранма покопалась в рюкзаке, и извлекла здоровенный охотничий нож. — Нож-то есть. Не могу только придумать, зачем его использовать в качестве оружия. — Она вытащила нож из ножен, попробовала остроту лезвия, и задвинула обратно, застегнув ремешком. — Против любого противника, какого я могу придумать, он будет менее эффективен, чем голые руки. Удар ножом, хоть и опасней для жизни, не остановит нападающего, и не отбросит прочь. Вместо оглушённого, или хотя бы на миг остановленного противника, получаешь смертельно раненого, и вдвое более опасного. Кровью-то не враз истечёт. А наша главная задача сейчас - не дать себя ранить, иначе не сможем завершить миссию. Нам же нет нужды убивать противника насмерть. Гораздо важнее вырубить или покалечить и уйти, если можно уклониться от драки. Не говоря уже о том, что заняв руку ножом, теряешь возможность проводить ей захваты, хвататься за ветки, и всё такое. Ужасно негибко получается. Нет, нож в руках лишь снижает нашу защиту, причём заметно.

— А по горлу? — с нехарактерной кровожадностью предложила Аканэ, задумчиво глядя на нож и вспоминая при этом разнообразных динозавров. Откуда Ранма его взял, не было же с собой, вроде.

— Там, где я могу по горлу достать, я лучше кулаком припечатаю, чтобы вырубить сразу, — наставительно ответила рыжая. — Зверь, да и человек, с перерезанной глоткой вполне может один последний удар нанести - никогда об этом не забывай. А наша задача - я говорил уже.

— Значит оружие для вас не только бесполезно, но даже вредно? — заинтересовалась Ами. Для неё это было важно с тактической точки зрения, но раньше как-то не находилось повода расспросить их об этом. Раньше они всегда сражались с тварями, поражать которых - основное предназначение девушек-волшебниц. Их силы против демонов бесконечно эффективнее любого оружия.

— Нет, почему же. — Ранма почесала в затылке. — Посох очень пригодился бы. Но, с другой стороны, тащить его - целая морока. Да и где сейчас возьмёшь хороший посох из крепкого дерева? Нет, лучше никакого, чем сломается в решающий момент. Будем импровизировать. Сучьями отломанными воспользуемся, если от змей отбиваться понадобится, или что в этом духе. А это, — она продемонстрировала нож. — Это - инструмент. — Она убрала нож в Аканин рюкзак.(прим. 3)

(シーンブレイク)

По маршруту долина - дерево с порталом добежали быстро, выучив его разве что не наизусть с предыдущего раза. Аканэ поднимала вопрос о перенесении портала ближе к деревне, но Ами зарубила идею на корню, объяснив, что разброс при наведении из другого мира составляет многие километры. Не было никакой гарантии, что следующая попытка окажется более удачной: в конце концов, наводились в прошлый раз тоже на точку внутри городка. А квота была далеко не безграничной, чтобы в подобную лотерею играть.

Аканэ теперь бросала на рыжую многообещающие взгляды, прикидывая, как поквитаться за все обвинения в косорукости.

Тираннозавра на этот раз шугать не пришлось: оный ныкался в кустах, и обнаруживался только по мстительным рыкам.

Аканэ долго ковырялась с медальоном, тихо ругаясь вполголоса. Ранма прислушалась от нечего делать, и отметила про себя, что словарный запас благоверной гораздо богаче, чем той хотелось бы показать.

Наконец портал открылся. Явив савану, освещённую клонящимся к горизонту солнцем.

— Пятьдесят два километра. — Аканэ указала рукой направление, шагая через проём. — За час добежим? — Она прямо-таки исходила желанием сорваться к горизонту.

Давно мы не бегали по серьёзному, подумала Ранма, вспоминая давние Аканины утренние забеги вокруг квартала, где располагалось додзё. Уже тогда, у еле тренированной, скорость была впечатляющей. Теперь же её истинная скорость была давно раскрыта, и такая малость не удовлетворила бы её. Ранма ощутила укол вины, вспомнив, что в Токио для Аканэ было места мало, особенно в Дзюбане. А на тренировках в глуши... На тренировках в глуши они так старались отметелить друг дружку, что для бега - серьёзного бега на марафонские дистанции - ни сил, ни времени никогда не оставалось.

Забег через пустыню делу ничем не помог, это была больше пыточная сессия на выносливость.

— Спрашиваешь. — Рыжая усмехнулась. — Давай наперегонки. — Потом её лицо посерьёзнело. — Только давай,чтобы не пропустить начало этого бермецкого трапецоида, где люди исчезают.

— Ну, какое бы там зверьё ни было лютое, оно нас просто не догонит, — заметила Аканэ, нетерпеливо ковыряясь в медальоне. — Наверное... Вот, пометила. Можешь не волноваться, это самый конец пути, какой-то десяток километров вокруг узла.

— Гепард - точно догонит, — напомнила Ранма. — Хотя он без ки, у него дыхалки надолго не хватит. По любому, не зазнавайся... Нет, меня другое беспокоит. Не верится, что зверьё всему виной. Местные, из тех кто путешествует - им тоже палец в рот не клади. Не так всё просто. Зверьём они _объясняют_ ·исчезновения, но зверьё ли это на самом деле? Или что-то другое?.. Ладно, погнали, на месте разберёмся, — закончила она, заметив, что Аканэ приплясывает на месте и аж чуть не вибрирует.

Понеслись по твёрдой, иссохшейся земле, поросшей пучками жёсткой, пожухлой травы. Это был именно бег, а не гигантские скачки. Скачками хорошо двигаться когда надо покрасоваться, или местность пересечённая, и по скорости они быстрее, но и утомляют гораздо больше на каждый пройденный километр: на таких скоростях главным препятствием становится сопротивление воздуха, и приходится либо вкладывать больше энергии в прыжок, или уменьшать это сопротивление с помощью ки. Что требует сосредоточения, напряжения воли, и, опять же, энергии. Бежать гораздо экономнее - жаль только, далеко не по всякой местности возможно, размышляла Ранма, изо всех сил стараясь не отстать. Эх, велосипед бы сюда.(прим. 4)

Аканэ поначалу взяла совершенно безумный темп, и Ранма еле поспевала за ней, опасаясь, что та выдохнется. Но Аканэ через несколько километров одумалась, снизив темп до приемлемого. Теперь они могли бы бежать несколько часов... после чего срочно понадобилось бы подкрепиться. Желательно, динозавром побольше.

Солнце светило справа и сзади, постепенно сползая к горизонту. Свет, пока ещё яркий, приобретал оранжеватые оттенки. Жара, однако, пока не думала спадать. Ранма через полчаса взмокла, и потянулась к Аканиному рюкзаку за флягой, но та решила подразнить её, устроив игру в догонялки. В результате, до границы опасной зоны долетели за сорок минут, а не за час. Число динозавров хищных, травоядных, и просто неизвестно-каких-не-разглядела-на-бегу, которых она раздразнила, спугнула, или вообще дёрнула за хвост, исчислялось десятками - и это невзирая на относительную пустыннось местности!

— Стой! Стой, зараза! — орала Ранма, которой пришлось выполнять бег с препятствиями, перепрыгивая через завров, глотавших пыль в безуспешной попытке догнать Аканэ. Чешуйчатые, впрочем, быстро уставали, исчезая за кормой - кроме одного трицератопса, тонн этак на десять, с покрытым шрамами костяным воротником. Страшно оскорбившись, когда Аканэ щёлкнула его по кончику клюва, тот продолжал гнаться, пока не свалился с ног. Ранма искренне надеялась, что исполинский зверь не сдохнет подобно загнанной лошади. — Да остановись же ты наконец‼！

На горизонте замаячил чёрный треугольничек остроконечной пирамиды. Аканэ разглядела его, опомнилась, и резко остановилась, подняв клубы пыли. Тяжело дыша, она спешно открыла медальон. Ранма подбежала, тоже дыша как загнанная лошадь, и отвесила ей лёгкий подзатыльник:

— За окружающей обстановкой кто за тебя следить должен?

Обе были, взмокшие и растрёпанные, а Ранма - ещё и цвета местной почвы, за исключением глаз. Издав возглас отвращения, она начала энергично отряхиваться.

— Мы почти у цели, — ответила Аканэ смущённо, показывая экран медальона.

— Ага, — пробурчала Ранма, размазывая грязь по лицу. — И по предположительно смертоносной зоне мы уже несколько километров пылили! — Она указала в сторону далёкой пирамиды. — Границу кто замечать должен? С того места, где нам надо было удвоить бдительность, эта штука не должна быть видна!

— Ну, — Аканэ не сдавалась. — Проверка зверья показала, что оно здесь ничуть не опаснее, чем в других местах.

— Хм... — Ранма задумалась. — _Для нас_ ·не опаснее. Тот же трицератопс недавний, я таких до этого не замечал. Для того, кто от него убежать не может, это же ужас смертный, джаггернаут и погибель. От этой морды, сдаётся мне, любая пуля отскочит... Ладно, будем надеяться, что они тут просто крупней обычного. И что тот, кто пожрал ээ... как её, дочь бабки Лаыдат, не разжевал этот самый токен.

Аканэ заметила направление. Побежали дальше, теперь медленнее, озираясь по сторонам, готовые в любой миг припустить изо всех сил. Солнце уже ощутимо приближалось к горизонту, мир стал оранжевым, а тянущиеся вперёд-влево тени - длинными и глубокими.

Никаких динозавров не встретили, пока - по закону подлости - не добрались до нужной точки. И вот там-то оказалась большая стая хищников размером с человека, этакая серединка между велоцираптором и ти-рексом. Покрытые буро-красной чешуёй, без малейшего следа перьев, твари оживились, и начали медленно окружать девушек, издавая нечто среднее между карканьем и визгом. Зубы в разеваемых пастях были мелкие, но острые.

— Ну, начали, — набычившись, прорычала Аканэ, окидывая динозавров нехорошим взглядом.

— Погоди, — Ранма подозрительно щурилась на хищников. — У меня такое чувство, что они нас загоняют!

— Загоняют? — Аканэ кинула быстрый взгляд назад. Там была всё та же песчаная земля, слежавшаяся до каменной твёрдости, редкие пучки жёсткой травы, да одинокое дерево. — Загоняют обычно куда-то, а не с пустого места на пустое место! — Она вдруг вздрогнула, оглянувшись ещё раз. — Что, засада на дереве?.. — Крона, хоть и развесистая, просматривалась насквозь. — Нет, нет там никого. Да и здоровы эти слишком, по тонким веткам лазить.

Динозавры, слитно как один, сделали агрессивный шаг вперёд, разевая пасти с хриплым визгом. Аканэ отступила на шаг, примериваясь как бы... И тут её нога провалилась с мерзким чавкающим звуком! Вздрогнув в мимолётном испуге, она успела выдернуть ступню, уйдя не глубже чем по щиколотку благодаря молниеносной реакции. Рефлекторно отпрыгнула назад, метров на пять, и с размаха провалилась другой ногой. Эта ушла не глубже, несмотря на момент от приземления, потому что она была уже готова к подобному. Выдрав ногу - с усилием, башмак словно зацепился за что-то - Аканэ резким прыжком ушла вверх, и повисла, ухватившись одной рукой за висячую ветвь и раскачиваясь там, словно гиббон.

— Осторожно, тут ловушки! — сообщила она очевидное.

Динозавры разразились разочарованным квохтанием, затем перенацелились на Ранму.

— Вот вы, значит, как! — возмутилась девушка цвета пыли. — Ну ладно, получайте! — Она ринулась в лобовую атаку.

Динозавры набросились на неё всей стаей, образовав кучу малу... Из которой тут же начали вылетать, кувыркаясь в воздухе. Будучи более крупными чем велоцирапторы, эти конкретные хищники были заметно медленнее, что делало их практически сидячими мишенями. Ну а грубая сила, на которую этот вид разменял скорость, против Ранмы никогда не котировалась.

Один, затем другой хищник упали под деревом. Вскрикнув словно раненые зайцы, они вскинулись бежать. Один провалился сразу, а второй пробежал ещё метров десять, когда земля раздалась под его лапами. Для оставшихся это послужило сигналом к бегству. Ранма ещё удерживала одного за кончик хвоста. Он лишь молотил ногами, осыпая её песком в стремлении смыться, и она просто отпустила. Очень скоро завров и след простыл.

Пока Ранма была занята, Аканэ сверху хорошо рассмотрела, как оба невезучих динозавра бились, пытаясь вырваться, но лишь увязли глубже, словно их тянуло что-то. Прошло лишь несколько секунд, как их движения начали становиться дёргаными, деревянными, а потом плавно перешли в судороги и паралич. Когда Ранма обернулась, её глазам предстали две окостеневшие туши с остекленевшими глазами, затянутые одной ногой в землю по самое тулово.

— Осторожно, там яд! — Аканэ снова предупредила об очевидном. Она содрогнулась, разглядев глубокие царапины на своих блестящих от слизи башмаках. — И по моему это не ловушки, а какие-то животные под землёй притаившиеся!

— Животные? — Ранма оглядела участок саваны вокруг, такой невинный на вид. Не было не малейшего движения, никто не пытался зажрать погибших завров глубже, или жевать провалившиеся лапы. Тишина стояла полная. Рыжая закрыла глаза и замерла, сосредоточившись, прислушиваясь к своим ци чувствам. Потом встряхнулась, открыв глаза. — Тогда уж скорее хищные растения. От них не то, что убийственного намерения - вообще ничего. Как будто там только трава. Будь другом, кинь палку.

— Растения? — Аканэ перехватилась поудобнее, с содроганием вспоминая, как _неожиданно_ ·всё случилось. Чувство опасности, на которое она привыкла в известной степени полагаться, промолчало как рыба. — Вот эта сойдёт? — Она перебила тонкий сук ребром ладони, потом ещё раз, получив метровую примерно палку. И кинула Ранме.

Рыжая осторожно направилась к ближайшей туше, энергично тыкая палкой в землю, полукругом перед собой. Один раз палка проткнула твёрдую на вид землю, и ушла вглубь со знакомым уже мерзким чавком. Ранма пошуровала на ощупь в образоавашемся тёмном провале с ладонь шириной. Потом с усилием вытянула палку, на которой остались глубокие царапины и слой слизи.

— Так я и думал. Там что-то вроде мешка, расширяется книзу. И шипы, похоже, загнутые внутрь. А вонь такая, явно растительная. Словно корни гниющие, или в этом роде.

— Так что, здесь везде так? — с ужасом спросила Аканэ, не в силах оторвать взгляд от дохлых динозавров. Никакого тебе предупреждения, или намёка. Раз - и всё. А ведь они по этой саване неслись, не разбирая дороги!

— Не думаю, — ответила Ранма, скептически рассматривая дерево, на котором висела жена. — Ты такие деревья помнишь? Что-то, кажется, эта порода нам раньше не встречалась.

— Нет... — протянула Аканэ. Дерево было огромным, но каким-то тощим. Чересчур тонкий ствол, тонкие ветви, висячие на концах, образующие шатёр шириной с баобаб, но обликом больше похожий на плакучую иву. Полысевшую плакучую иву: листвы было мало и вся какая-то тёмная, кажущаяся серой в оранжевом свете заката... Потом до Аканэ дошло, и она чуть не сверзилась. — Так это что, дерево-людоед?！

— Оно самое, — поддакнула Ранма. — Не трясись, если бы оно могло жрать ветками, давно бы тебя зохавало. Не, оно только корнями может, ловушки под землёй выращивая. Но, знаешь ли, это обнадёживает. Не могло одно дерево далеко от себя их понатыкать. Можем дальше идти спокойно, только обходить такие подальше. Вот сейчас проверим, докуда оно достаёт. — Она пошла по расширяющейся спирали, тыкая палкой в землю.

Аканэ собралась, сделала себе ещё палку, опасливо слезла с дерева, потыкав в землю у ствола, и тоже пошла по расширяющейся спирали, прощупывая землю. Ближе к стволу ловушек не было, потом, метрах в трёх, пошли так густо, что приходилось осторожно выбирать, куда поставить ногу. Подземные мешки, кажется, были широкими, с бочку размером: земля вокруг проткнутых дырок могла неожиданно просесть под ногой, соскальзывая с пружинящей основы в смертельно ядовитый зев. А один раз из откупоренной дыры шибануло такой вонью разложения, что Аканэ чуть сама не попала в ловушку, отшатнувшись. После чего разминировала с удвоенной осторожностью.

Когда Аканэ довела свою спираль до того места, откуда начинала Ранма, а Ранма прошла с большим запасом, стало ясно: ловушки тянутся примерно до границ кроны, постепенно редея.

— Вот и предел его досягаемости, — заметила Ранма. Оранжевые тона заката становились всё гуще, чёрные тени тянулись в бесконечность. — А завры - явно падальщики, непохожи они на охотников. Вот такой вот у них сибми-как-там-эту-хрень. Дереву, значит, достаётся нога, а они, значит, жрут остальное... Давай в темпе, пока не стемнело. До места далеко?

— Нет, — тихо сказала Аканэ, подавленная брутальной обыденностью обитающей здесь смерти. — Метров пятьдесят ещё. — Она указала в сторону от дерева.

Там оказались еле заметные песчаные холмики. Опасливо разворошив один палкой, Ранма извлекла на свет кучку обгрызенных костей.

— Прикапывают ещё, сволочи, чтобы добыча ни о чём не догадалась. — Позабросив осторожность, она начала расковыривать холмики один за другим. — Человеческие ищи. Здесь должно быть безопасно, иначе они это место не выбрали бы.

Аканэ копала усердно, но кости попадались сплошь звериные. Некоторые даже с волокнами мяса.

— Боюсь, надо землю копать. Холмик за двадцать лет уже сровнялся бы. — Она думала не бросить ли палку и копать руками, но решила не рисковать: от подобных подлых тварей станется и шипов ядовитых добавить.

Пошли долбить слежавшуюся землю палками. Они недолго копали, Ранма наткнулась на цепочку, и вытянула из земли медальон, такой же как у них, с погасшим экраном. Вскорости Аканэ выворотила человеческий череп. Ахнув, она бережно отложила его в сторону, и пошла копать осторожно, словно там хрустальная ваза таилась. Скорость резко снизилась.

Ранма бросила взгляд на солнце, которому до горизонта оставалось недолго.

— Давай я останки выкопаю, — предложила она, подходя к жене. — А ты токен ищи. — Она засунула руку в тощий рюкзак у Аканэ на спине, и извлекла тот самый здоровенный охотничий нож.

— Нет, я справлюсь, — упрямо ответила Аканэ.

— Тогда нож хоть возьми, им копать сподручнее, — настояла Ранма.

Аканэ с сомнением поглядела на нож, но взяла, и дело у неё начало спориться.

Убедившись, что задержка устранена, Ранма пошла разматывать спираль, взрывая песчаный грунт двумя палками.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами чувствовала себя крайне неловко, лишь титаническим усилием воли удерживаясь от того, чтобы чесаться и вертеться: шерстяное платье _кололось_. И натирало. И кусалось. Всё было бы не так плохо, если бы она не была одета в _одно только_ ·шерстяное платье. Астат оказалась... Короче, торговалась она понапористей, чем старшая сестра Аканэ-чан.

Началось всё с того, что Ами прибыла в совершенно неподобающем по местным меркам наряде. Не говоря уже, что в бюстгальтере с мини-юбкой было _холодно_ , она привлекла к себе взгляды, кажется, всего мужского населения долины. Кто-то даже едва не упал со сторожевой вышки. Ами зарделась, вжала в голову в плечи, и который раз захотела провалиться сквозь землю. Одно воспоминание вгоняло её в жар!

Ну а потом, естественно, выяснилось, что банальнейшее современное бельё в этом мире ценится чуть не на вес золота. И стеснительная девушка просто не сумела сказать «нет» когда Астат, расчётливая как сто Набики, начала торговаться.

Ну, не сумела сказать «нет» достаточно громко. А тот факт, что они с Астат были примерно одного размера, окончательно решил её судьбу. Ами поёжилась, вспомнив, как _ловко_ ·её оставили в чём мать родила, невзирая на её слабые протесты. Она и моргнуть не успела. Правда, платье теперь принадлежало ей. Платье, которое кусалось как лютый зверь.

Поморщившись от неловкого движения, Ами подумала, что есть в этом и светлая сторона: волноваться за Аканэ-чан с Ранму-куна было совершенно некогда.

(シーンブレイク)

— Так, а вот это не оно? — осведомилась Ранма.

Аканэ не ответила, энергично работая ножом и руками. Земля летела фонтаном, яма углублялась на глазах. Ей уже удалось найти несколько рёбер и две берцовые кости, и сейчас она аккуратно выкапывала... третью берцовую кость? Аканэ нахмурилась. Что-то тут было не то. Она отложила кость к остальным, и продолжила копать. Как жаль, что не удастся найти все. Падальщики наверняка растащили далеко, тут нужна лопата и неделя. А у них не было ни того, ни другого. Аканэ поёжилась. Погибнуть так вот, вдруг, чтобы тебя только через двадцать лет похоронили, да и то наспех... Она продолжила копать.

— Это что, издевательство такое? — с крайней степенью возмущения воскликнула Ранма, выпрямляясь и упирая руки в бока.

— Что? — Аканэ прекратила копать и выпрыгнула из асимметричной ямы. — Что такое? — Она подошла к мужу и обнаружила, что рыжая сверлит взглядом показавшийся из раздвинутых складок прогнившего мешка блестящий шар, размером где-то с апельсин. — Это... Это же токен, да? — Она просияла. — Мы нашли его! — Она торопливо нагнулась поднять.

— Погоди, это всё... — попыталась остановить её Ранма. Но не успела. Аканэ коснулась шара, и на мгновение превратилась в зеркальную статую. Над головой у неё всплыла чёрной тенью строчка непонятных символов, быстро растаявших в воздухе. Впрочем, черноволосая девушка этого не заметила, вздрогнув от того, что медальон разразился пошло-бравурной мелодией.

Аканэ резко выпрямилась, попыталась открыть его. Одной рукой было неудобно, и она всучила шар Ранме, кратко бросив «Держи!»

Ранма приняла подозрительный объект с опаской. Кондратий её хотя не хватил, но по плечу похлопал, этак дружески: на то мгновение, пока Аканэ была зеркальной статуей, движение той замерло, поправ все законы инерции. А когда та распрямлялась, в её движении произошёл резкий скачок, словно киноплёнка из которой вырезали несколько кадров. Ранме сразу стало очень неуютно. Что это было? Что с ними только что произошло? Самым неприятным было то, что она ничегошеньки не ощутила. Чувство опасности промолчало, как и прочие ки чувства.

— Ага! — радостно сообщила Аканэ, копаясь в медальоне. — Это первый из семи. Осталось собрать ещё шесть - и, только послушай, тут сообщается, что за нами закреплена, ээ, «ведущая гиперконтинуумная петля», которая укажет нам координаты всех остальных! — Тут её энтузиазм несколько приувял. — Правда я никак разобраться не могу...

— Семь, значит? — спросила Ранма, разглядывая лежащий на ладони шар. — Ну это однозначно издевательство! Нет, ты посмотри! Он ещё и четырёхзвёздный!

— Четырёхзвёздный? — непонимающе переспросила Аканэ, отрываясь от экрана чтобы разглядеть, наконец, токен.

Шар лежал на Ранминой ладони, переливаясь жидким металлом, словно оранжево-красное закатное небо отражалось от внутренней, зеркальной поверхности, а внешняя была прозрачной. Усиливая иллюзию, внутри шара лениво плавали четыре непонятные закорючки бездонно-чёрного цвета.

— Ничего не напоминает? — мрачно осведомилась Ранма.

— Нет. — Аканэ подняла на неё глаза. — А должно?

— А, ну да, это же для мальчиков... — пробормотала себе под нос Ранма. — Короче, манга такая есть, — пояснила она. — Я ей в детстве зачитывался. Так вот, там дракон, любое желание исполняет. А чтобы его призвать, надо собрать по всему миру семь дрэгонболов. — Она протянула шар Аканэ. — И что характерно, они такого же размера, только внутри звёздочки, а не руны. И начинается история с четырёхзвёздного... Пусть мне теперь кто-нибудь скажет, что это всё всерьёз!

— Ну, не знаю. Может, Ас-Аш этот тоже ту мангу читал, и ему идея понравилась. Сообщение-то на медальон пришло, и квота на использование порталов теперь безграничная.

— Серьёзно? — оживилась Ранма. — Тогда мы сможем Ами туда-обратно таскать, как только понадобится!

— Она тебе не вещь какая-нибудь, — мягко пожурила супруга Аканэ. По просторам саваны звонким эхом раскатился хляск подзатыльника.

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма безжалостно свалила дерево-губитель мощнейшим ки-зарядом. Аканэ покосилась с неодобрением на расход энергии, но ничего не сказала. Падая, хрупкий ствол разломился на несколько кусков. Из одного вышел отличный столб для надгробия. Ранма запарилась, выстругивая с одной стороны плоский участок для надписи. И тут они вспомнили, что так и не спросили имя покойной. Ранма пожала плечами, и высекла на очищенном от коры участке «РАИДАТУ» катаканой, расположив четыре крупные буквы в столбик, как положено. Аканэ добавила по краям песчаного холмика несколько крупных камней, и положила в центре ржавый ствол винтовки. Больше они ничего не могли сделать для безвестной представительницы клана ведуний, оставалось лишь отнести её медальон родным.

Постояв в молчании перед могилой - причём Аканэ ещё и извинилась перед духом усопшей за неподобающе тщательное погребение. Потом девушки развернулись, и направились к пирамиде. Багровое зарево заката быстро угасало, и земля начинала сливаться в однородное серое поле. Они бежали, далеко огибая каждое дерево, не желая ставить свои жизни на то, что не обознаются в темноте.

Чем ближе к пирамиде, тем больше становилось деревьев. Причём Ранма была уверена, что это именно деревья-людоеды. За километр до транспортного узла деревья пошли так густо, что пришлось замедлиться, осторожно выбирая путь словно в лабиринте: расстояние между соседними было слишком велико, чтобы прыгать с ветки на ветку.

— Зараза, — ругнулась Ранма. — Вот знал же, что надо найти секрет тех монахов, что умели стоять на плавающей тростинке.

— Это разве не байки всё? — с сомнением отозвалась Аканэ, больше жалея об отсутствии палок. Волосы у неё на затылке шевелились от ожидания, что нога в любой момент провалится, потом несколько секунд смертного ужаса, осознания, что ты уже всё, потом судороги... Она содрогнулась. Могло случиться и хуже - в ловушку могла попасть Ранма, оставив её рыдать над бездыханным телом.

Потом она вдруг вспомнила, что возле ствола ловушек не было! Разбежавшись, и игнорируя Ранмин предупреждающий возглас, она совершила огромный прыжок. И приземлилась у самого ствола очередного дерева-убийцы.

— Райцуй Дан! (Громового Молота Удар)

В дерево ударил ки-заряд, способный смести с ног быка. Дерево загудело от удара, содрогаясь и роняя ломкие ветви. Но устояло.

— Райцуй Дан! — не сдавалась Аканэ, вложив в ки-заряд втрое больше сил. Шар заряженого воздуха получился втрое больше. Ударил в дерево - относительно тонкое, крепко вцепившееся корнями в землю - и обтёк его с двух сторон, словно девятый вал неприступный утёс. Ствол трещал, за шиворот сыпался всякий мусор - но и только.

Аканэ глянула на неподатливое растение исподлобья. Идея рушилась на глазах. Чтобы свалить дерево, ей придётся каждый раз выкладываться, то надолго её не хватит! Полдюжины, может, дюжина - а потом она станет как выжатая тряпка. А им спешить надо!

Скрипнув зубами, Аканэ обернулась глянуть на рыжую. Та стояла скрестив руки, состроив скептическую мину. У него-то дерево с одного раза завалить получилось! Я что, настолько слабее? Аканэ снова перевела взгляд на дерево. Да ничего подобного, поняла она. У Ранмы просто более сжатый выходит. А я чем больше силы вложу - тем больше расширяется. И толку чуть. Что же делать? Сосредотачивать энергию надо месяцами тренироваться... Стоп, а если так? Она придвинулась ближе, сымитировав движение приёма. Ладони остановились почти у самого ствола. Да, так должно сработать. Ки не успеет расширится, вся пойдёт в дело. Теперь легонечко...

— Райцуй Дан!

Аканэ отбросило отдачей метра на полтора, её башмаки пропахали борозды в земле. Ладони звенели, словно она со всей дури залепила пощёчину литой стальной чушке. Но и дерево ки-разряда в упор не выдержало. Издав долгий, жалобный скрип, оно завалилось, приземлившись с треском и обломав свои висячие ветви. Как их ветер не валил, при такой хрупкости? Аканэ разбежалась по лежащему стволу, и легко допрыгнула до следующего: высота у паразитических деревьев была метров тридцать, куда больше, чем ширина кроны.

— А, вижу! — одобрила Ранма, сложив ладони рупором. — Только ты в следующий раз на сам ствол приземляйся, а то мало ли, что! — Она повторила маневр жены, прихватив с собой палку. Впечаталась на излёте в шершавый ствол с приглушённым «Уй». Но на землю не спрыгнула, обнимая дерево ещё крепче, лишь добавила: «Коала!», к недоумению Аканэ...

— Бак'сай Тэнкец'! (Сокрушающая Уязвимая точка)

Взрыв практически не задел Ранму, зато в стволе с противоположной от неё стороны образовалась большая выбоина.

— Так безопаснее, — сказала рыжая, соскакивая на землю и тряся правой рукой, в которую впилось несколько заноз. — Тебя не отбрасывает назад, нам никто гарантии не давал, что ловушек у ствола не будет. Хм, можно вообще на землю не соступать. — Она примерилась, и с резким выкриком нанесла по дереву удар ногой. То подумало, поскрипело, и завалилось. — Пошли, давай. — Ранма нагнулась поднять палку. — Такими темпами мы... — Палка выпала из её непослушных пальцев. — Не понял?..

Аканэ уставилась на неё с тошнотворным ужасом. На её правую руку. Ранма поднесла руку к лицу, видно в темноте было плохо. Попавшие под кожу мелкие щепочки... Пальцы не слушались, мышцы словно одеревенели. Ранма спешно повыдергала все занозы здоровой рукой.

— Не боись, — заявила она дрогнувшим голосом. — Доза наверняка была недостаточной... — Она стала растирать парализованную руку.

Аканэ была в панике. Стоит ли так делать? Не надо ли наоборот наложить жгут? Или сначала отсосать яд?

Прошла мучительная минута, потом другая. Ранма смогла пошевелить мизинцем. Попрыгала на одной ноге, проверяя равновесие.

— Пронесло...

Аканэ не была уверена, кто из них сказал это.

— «Баксай Тэнкец» исключается, — заключила Ранма. — Я просто осёл, что не догадался. Ветви низко свисают, первое же крупное травоядное такое дерево бы... А может, на них и ловушка. Ладно. Как бы то ни было, придётся использовать твой «Райцуй Дан», я пока однорукий. Только землю позади тебя проверять будем. — Она подхватила палку левой рукой.

Двинулись дальше. После десятого дерева - или это было двадцатое? - Аканэ уже не чувствовала рук, превратившихся в одну звенящую, пульсирующую боль. А путь ещё предстоял длинный. Ничего, поболит и пройдёт.

Привычно встала вплотную к дереву, ожидая, пока Ранма проверит землю позади...

— ..тит. Да ты слышишь меня? Хватит! — Рыжая тормошила её за плечо. — Они уже достаточно густо растут, пошли по веткам прыгать!

Путь по веткам с дерева на дерево оставил незабываемые ощущения. Одна - с одеревеневшими, отбитыми руками, другая - фактически однорукая, они раскачивались на тонких, прогибающихся, норовящих обломиться ветвях, прыгая вперёд словно два увечных гиббона-мазохиста. К счастью, путь был недолгим. Вокруг пирамиды деревья росли так густо, что можно было просто перепрыгивать с сука на сук там, где кроны переплетались.

А от входного проёма пирамиды тянулась мощёная камнем дорога, вся заросшая травой, на которой слабо угадывалась узкая колея от тележных колёс. Все деревья-людоеды по сторонам от неё были спилены на полсотни метров в обе стороны. Пни успели сгнить.

— Вот теперь и думай, — мрачно прокомментировала Ранма. — Бабка вряд ли использовала нас втёмную, значит её саму кто-то держит в неведении. Кто-то, кому выгодно пользоваться этим узлом, пока остальные племена думают, что тут динозавры лютуют. — Она потёрла руку, подвижность почти уже вернулась. — Я понимаю, своя деревня ближе к телу и всё такое, но... Яд, мне кажется, чисто паралитический. Я ни на миг ей чувствовать не перестал. Тогда, если сердце не остановится...

— Попавшихся сжирают заживо, в полном сознании? — Глаза Аканэ округлились от ужаса. — Какие же сволочи те, кто пускает ложные слухи! — Её передёрнуло, и Ранма не могла бы сказать, от ужаса или от желания свернуть шею-другую.

— А может, и занесли эту чуждую дрянь не случайно, — желчно добавила Ранма. — Растут только вокруг портала, и чем ближе-тем гуще... Не хотел бы я идти через мир, откуда они родом.

Портал открыли прямо на крышу дома Лаыдат. Постучав для проформы, Ранма бесцеремонно вошла в дом - да так и замерла. Аканэ наткнулась на неё, заглянула через плечо - и тоже замерла.

Ами, одетая в зелёное шерстяное платье, сидела за столом, деловито работая с медальоном - пальцы правой руки так и порхали. В левой она рассеянно держала забытый ломоть хлеба с сыром.

— Ами-чан? — ошалело спросила Аканэ, вытягивая собственный медальон за цепочку, убедиться что он на месте. — У тебя же квота посажена?

Старая Лаыдат ничего не сказала, но подняла на них взгляд, полный такого мучительного ожидания, что Ранма невольно задвинула непонятную загадку на задний план, и сразу перешла к делу:

— Мы... нашли её. Вот. — Она протянула инертный медальон старухе.

Та приняла его дрогнувшими руками:

— Как она умерла? — Голос её был глухим, напряжённым.

— Она... — Ранма замялась. Правду говорить не хотелось совершенно. — Быстро. Дерево-людоед, нога попадает в ловушку, ядовитые шипы. Яд сильный, моментальный. Потом завры довершили дело...

— Вот как. — Старая Лаыдат открыла медальон. Тот ожил, словно и не пролежал два десятка лет под открытым небом. Она долго, печально смотрела в экран невидящими глазами. Потом встряхнулась, и ввела короткую команду. Медальон блипнул, и на мгновение стал из красновато-медного зеркальным, словно хромированным. Её собственный разразился короткой, назойливой мелодией. «Вот и всё, — сказала старуха. — Внуча, поди-ка сюда.» Она ввела ещё одну команду, чуть подлиннее.

Астат вошла сразу, словно подслушивала за занавеской. Приближалась она медленно, с трепетом, и Ранме показалось, что творится какое-то священнодействие. Молодая женщина приняла медальон обеими руками, словно какую-то реликвию. Механизм блипнул как-то чересчур обыденно, вразрез с торжественностью момента. Бабкин разразился противненьким бравурным маршем. Астат медленно, всё с тем же трепетом, повесила медальон себе на шею. А потом старая и молодая обнялись, и стояли так молча почти минуту.

Аканэ чувствовала крайнюю неловкость: они с Ранмой явно стали свидетелями чего-то глубоко личного.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ами-чан, у тебя же квота была посажена? — спросила Аканэ, как только поставила ту на ноги на крыше, подальше от чужих ушей. — И откуда второй интерактор?

— Не волнуйся, — поспешила заверить её Ами. — Когда вы нашли токен, наша квота во всём, что касается оперирования порталами, стала безграничной. Ноль за открытие, ноль в секунду.

— Круто, — одобрила Ранма.

— Но это только пока одна из нас держит при себе хотя бы один токен, — поспешила уточнить Ами. — А медальон... Я сразу воспользовалась чтобы создать себе... Нет, это не интерактор, тот может быть только один на нас троих. Это - портальный контроллер, его функции крайне ограничены. Можно управлять порталами, читать энциклопедию...

— Всё равно круто, — подбодрила её Ранма. — Я уверен, ты и с таким многого добьёшься, дай только время... Кстати, может махнёмся? Нам только порталы...

— Нет, — оборвала её Ами. — Вам нужны расширенные функции работы с картами, которых нет... Что я говорю. Самое главное - у портального контроллера есть одна функция, — Ами подняла свой медальон, демонстрируя картинку на экране, — которой нет у типового интерактора. Нецелевое применение этой функции позволяет следить за живыми организмами, адресуя их по ДНК. Вот, глядите.

— А, здорово, — сказала Ранма, наклоняясь рассмотреть экран. На зеленоватом светящемся фоне двигалось переплетение тончайших чёрных линий. — Эй, это же я! — Бессмыссленные линии вдруг оказались контурным рисунком,словно манга с никуда не годной штриховкой, и она поняла, что видит себя, Аканэ и Ами, вид с высоты птичьего полёта. — Вон, даже косичку видно! — Она подняла взгляд, вперившись в Ами. — Тогда мы и Усаги можем так же найти? Здорово! Выходит, мы уже не зря за этим токеном мотались.

— Не всё так просто... Хотя, да. Сложности чисто технические. Но ещё мне нужен её генетический материал, а лучший шанс найти его - в доме Цукино. Поэтому мы сейчас же отправляемся в Токио. — (прим. 5) Ами набрала что-то на своём медальоне, и у неё за спиной открылась арка портала в зеркальный зал. — Идёмте. Я только вас ждала. Вторая арка была уже открыта, невидимая с того места, где они стояли, но проявлявшая себя сильным ветром из портала, трепавшим волосы Ами. Звуки большого города доносились хоть издалека, но ясно различимые посреди тихого городка.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Аканэ. — Мы же бабушке всей правды не рассказали!

— Ничего, — успокоила Ранма. — Она женщина опытная, уж как-нибудь догадается сложить два и два.

— Идёмте же, люди волнуются, — поторопила Ами. — Да и портал нельзя держать открытым слишком долго.

— А как же отсутствие ограничений? — недоверчиво спросила Ранма, делая вслед за ней шаг через портал.

— С нас они сняты, но остались у машин, создающих порталы. — Она вышла в Токио через соседнюю арку, и Ранма за ней. — При соединении на такие дальние дистанции, как сейчас, через несколько минут наступит перегрузка и произойдёт аварийное отключение. Мне не хочется проверять на практике, что при этом случится. — Ами развернулась, убедиться, что Аканэ вышла вместе с ними. — Ас-семь ытат ашэш ушст, закрыть портал.

— Свои! Мы свои! — нервно крикнула Аканэ солдатам, целящимся в них из-за укрытий из мешков с песком. — Сэйлор воительницы, по важному делу!

— А места понеприметнее нельзя было выбрать? — осведомилась Ранма, озирая огромную стройплощадку, простёршуюся во все стороны. Они, как выясняется, высадились внутри большой плоской воронки, оставленной порталом демона. Воду уже откачали, толстые гофрированные шланги тянулись, уходя за край. Дальше были насторожённые отряды сил самообороны, танки и пулемётные гнёзда, а за ними - строительная техника, работающая на разгребании завалов.

— Нельзя же так без предупреждения! — обругал их офицер сил самообороны, подходя к девушкам.

— Простите, — стушевалась Ами. — Эта точка - слабое место в межмировых барьерах. Мы... не могли выйти где-либо ещё. — Она оглядела ряды наскоро воздвигнутых укреплений. — Вы совершенно правильно поступили, что организовали оцепление. Любой Ас-пользователь может открыть сюда портал, эта зона... уже является частью Ас. — Она вдруг умолкла и начала спешно копаться в медальоне. — Но вам стоит отодвинуть кольцо на двадцать три метра. Заражённая зона шире воронки, портал может открыться у вас за спиной!

— Прошу прощения, с кем имею честь?.. — осведомился офицер.

— Сэйлор Меркури, и..инкогнито. Я прошу... Прошу помощи, нужно организовать... Ох, извините, я не могу больше... — Ранма с Аканэ скосились на такое неожиданно странное поведение — Подержи на минутку! Извините, я спешу! — Бросив свой медальон Аканэ, она бросилась прочь, за кольцо оцепления. Спряталась за каким-то танком, выкрикнула «Меркури стар пава, Мейк-ап!» - голубая вспышка... стон облегчения?.. - и вот уже из укрытия выходит Меркури, как всегда спокойная и собранная.

— Погодите, я недолго! — крикнула она двоим, и скачками унеслась по крышам, открывая на ходу коммуникатор.

— Наша магия не работает в этой зоне, — пояснила Аканэ озадаченному офицеру, упрятывая медальон с цепочкой в карман. Она сама была озадачена. Что за зуд гнал Ами-чан так торопиться, что даже слова путала? — Приходится полагаться на боевые искусства. Ну и на Меркури. Не знаю, что бы мы делали без её умения во всём разобраться.

— Вот как. — Офицер покинул их, раздавать приказания. Скоро вокруг стоял шум и суета: сновали с мешками песка солдаты, лязгали гусеницами пятящиеся танки.

— Говорливая ты наша. — Ранма экспроприировала мешок с песком, и уселась на нём, скрестив ноги. Потом вытащила из-за пазухи мешочек с токеном, вытащила шар, и с недоверием воззрилась на него. Шар при нормальном освещении оказался переливчато-серебристым. — Хм. Ну, хоть не оранжевый... Подозреваю, лучше нам за пределы зоны с этой штукой не выходить.

— Почему? — удивилась Аканэ.

— Ну, это ведь важная часть Ас, — пояснила Ранма, прищурив один глаз и пытаясь разглядеть шар на просвет. — А на границе зоны, Ас, вроде как, кончается. Кто знает, что будет, попытайся мы его вынести? Может, ничего не будет. Может, он развеется, как наши сейфуку здесь. Или зона вырастет, чтобы вместить его. Или бахнет, как когда Усаги... Короче, проверять не хочется совершенно.

— Думаешь? — Аканэ поглядела на токен новым взглядом. До сих пор она воспринимала его, скорее, в позитивном свете: как же, средство спасти Усаги! Но если эта штука могла быть опасна... Ей тоже стало неуютно. — А не может... — Она поёжилась. — Не может тот рыцарь отследить нас по этому токену? Как думаешь?

— Да кто ж его знает, — Ранма пожала плечами. — Знать бы, где его сейчас носит, и что ему вообще надо было?

(シーンブレイク)

Закованная в доспех низкорослая, коротконогая фигура плавает в некоем нераспознаваемом пространстве, где нет чётких признаков верха и низа. Светящиеся линии пронизывают многоцветное марево во всех направлениях, меж ними плавают тысячи порталов, ведущих в самые разные места,хотя большинство показывает звёздную черноту открытого космоса.

Повернув голову на одному ему слышный сигнал, рыцарь без видимых усилий переносится к одному из порталов. На другой стороне виден конференц-зал, несколько человек, собравшихся за трибуной, и толпа журналистов. Сверкают фотовспышки, выстроились на треногах массивные телекамеры.

— Ага. Родили, наконец. — рыцарь даёт сигнал сделать портал двухсторонним. Сверкание фотовспышек резко усиливается, высвечивая зеркальные изгибы доспеха, видимые через внезапно возникший в воздухе овал. Вытянутый, зализанный шлем без забрала бликует, не выражая ничего.

— Рад, что удалось прийти к взаимопониманию, — устало начинает рыцарь. Впрочем, собравшиеся слышат лишь бесстрастно-безликий голос механического перевода: английский не входит в число языков, которые он потрудился выучить. — Теперь касательно контактов. С моей стороны ответственными за...

— Вы не поняли, — перебивает его глава делегации, импозантный мужчина за пятьдесят. Он высится над трибуной, внушительный и непреклонный, венчик седых волос окружает бликующую лысину. — Мы собрались здесь сегодня чтобы заявить: ваши требования неприемлемы!

— Прошу прощения? — в голосе рыцаря прорезается раздражение, он скрещивает руки. — Мне казалось, я ясно дал понять...

— Народы свободного мира никогда не склонятся перед подобным диктатом! — Весь мир сейчас смотрит на них глазами множества телекамер. Ну, то что от него осталось после недавнего, весьма досадного, ракетно-ядерного инцидента.

— При чём здесь это? Вы понимаете, что будет с вашей планетой, если вы откажетесь?

— Беспочвенные, голословные заявления. — Оратор уверен в себе. Если бы этот... пришелец представлял реальную угрозу, то не стал бы размениваться на слова. Нет, на орбите уже висел бы флот вторжения. Наивно полагать, что имеющий силу ей не воспользуется. Так что этот гуманоид в доспехе - «один лай, никакого укуса», как любят говорить в штатах. Точнее, _говорили_ \- пока эти самые штаты ещё существовали. — Британские учёные всё перепроверили, никакой угрозы экологической катастрофы нет, и не было. — Не совсем правда, точнее, совсем неправда, но телезрителям знать необязательно. Да и что значит пара-тройка сотен миллионов по сравнению с уже случившимся? Меньше ртов кормить. Тем более, что нежданно оказавшиеся сверхдержавами, Аргентина, ЮАР и Австралия совершенно к новой роли не готовы.

— Ваши «учёные» не обладают и тысячной долей моих возможностей. — Рыцарь почти рычит, терпения на подобных типов у него никогда не было. — Последний раз предлагаю передумать. Второго шанса не будет!

Если бы они могли слышать неприкрытую угрозу в его голосе, то ещё сто раз бы подумали, как ответить. Но выхолощенный,безликий перевод убаюкивает, создавая ложное ощущение безопасности.

— Устав ООН... — помпезно начинает глава делегации.

— Которая в данный момент витает радиоактивным пеплом, — обрывает его рыцарь. — Вместе с штаб-квартирой, Нью-Йорком, и северным полушарием. Я ваше мнение услышать хочу, а не замшелые догмы. Ваше лично, и остальных делегатов. Я был под впечатлением, что именно собравшиеся здесь обладают властью принимать решения в сложившейся ситуации.

— И мы говорим: «Нет!» — гремит в ответ человек на трибуне.

Делегаты шумно выражают солидарность, картинно играя праведное возмущение и стойкую непокорность - всё ради множества телекамер. Они покажут, что никакой инопланетный диктатор не сможет навязать свою волю народам Свободного Мира!

Рыцарь издаёт нечленораздельный звук. Увы, на позе его крайняя степень раздражения никак не отражается, а автоперевод молчит. Следует немая сцена, наполненная чувством собственного достоинства с одной стороны, и скрежета зубовного с другой. Потом рыцарь вдруг спрашивает, ласковым таким голосом: — Цинкерман, вы говорили, ваша фамилия?

— Да, Цинкерман, — нейтральным тоном отвечает глава делегации, слегка озадаченный и от этого насторожённый. Любые странности в политике такого уровня бывают чреваты. А уж при ведении переговоров с практически неизвестной стороной... — Вы должны были получить список. Избранные волей народов Свободного мира, господа Хьюз, Эйгинсон...

— Достаточно! — перебивает рыцарь, потирая руки. В его голосе сквозит такая хищная, первобытная радость, что слышь её делегаты - волосы бы у них точно стояли бы дыбом. — У меня как раз свободен специалист, который решит ваш вопрос. _Окончательно_ ·решит... Ждите, сейчас прибудет.

На душе у собравшихся шевелится гаденький такой холодок. Эти слова об окончательном решении... Конечно же совпадение, не может же инопланетянин настолько разбираться в земной истории? Многие внезапно вспоминают о своей заменимости, из-за которой истинные властители мира и выдвинули их на этот фарс. От этого им становится ещё неуютнее.

Рыцарь, что характерно, не обращает на них ни малейшего внимания, занятый работой на виртуальном манипуляторе, что со стороны выглядит, как плетение руками загогулин в воздухе.

Внезапно, прямо на подиуме открывается портал. Делегаты в тревоге отступают с подиума. Из портала в зал шагает высокий, атлетичный человек. Незнакомец скрещивает руки и молча стоит, обводя собравшихся недобрым взглядом. Портал у него за спиной закрывается.

Разглядев новоприбывшего, делегаты приходят ужас. Один вскрикивает, словно раненый заяц, другой в слепой панике пытается отползти на карачках. Ибо, невзирая на мускулистое тело атлета, светлый цвет волос и голубые, со сталью, глаза настоящего арийца, невозможно не узнать эти черты лица, эту косую чёлку и характерный квадрат усиков над верхней губой. Такое не забывается, это узнает каждый.

Кто-то из охраны заполошно стреляет. Неуловимое движение руки - и новоприбывший разжимает кулак. На ковёр сыплются раздавленные пули.

— Свободного мира, значит, — тихо, но зло произносит ариец. — Представители. — Он обводит собравшихся взглядом, на его скулах начинают играть желваки. — Мало вам того, что вы с моей Родиной сделали.(прим. 6) — Его ноздри раздуваются от еле сдерживаемой ненависти, а глаза начинают светиться лютым голубым светом. — Мало вам власти над целым миром. Теперь и на руинах его решили...

— Стреляйте! Стреляйте! — отчаянно кричит глава делегатов, пока его коллеги ползают под креслами или жуют галстуки. Его давший петуха голос несколько не вяжется с волевым выражением лица и героической позой. Но играть - так уж до конца. Охранники открывают беспорядочный огонь, рискуя задеть многочисленных журналистов. Пули с глухим стуком плющатся об арийца и просто падают вниз, усеивая ковёр свинцовыми блямбами.

— _Стреляйте, стреляйте,_ — произносит тот на немецком, кривя губы в презрительной усмешке. Голубоватая аура начинает окутывать его, прорезаемая вспышками молний. — _Все деньги мира бессильны помочь вам!_ — Пара призрачных кристаллических крыльев разворачивается у него за спиной, напоминая стилизованные крылья орла. Оживший кошмар начинает медленно, зловеще подниматься в воздух. — _Ибо я вернулся. И аз есмь бог._

Полюбовавшись набирающим обороты приспешником с умилением бабушки, взирающей на любимого внука, рыцарь закрывает портал. Крики отчаяния были музыкой для его ушей, позволив успокоить нервы, истрёпанные общением с демократами. Какое, однако, полезное добавление к команде! Даже не нужно реального сионистского заговора, достаточно малейшего тени намёка на сионистский заговор, чтобы он завёлся! И какое рвение, какой напор!

— Так. Считай, с этим миром разобрались, — с удовлетворением заключает рыцарь. — Вроде, ничего не забыл... А! — С лязгом хлопнув себя по укрытому бронёй лбу, он начинает набирать команду поиска на своём виртуальном манипуляторе. И скоро получает искомое. Портал-окно, открывшееся перед ним, показывает вид с высоты птичьего полёта на саванну с редкой, высохшей травой и разбросанными там и сям редкими, весьма развесистыми, деревьями.

— Превосходно! — восклицает он с удовлетворением в голосе, потирая закованные в перчатки руки. — Лучше и придумать нельзя! — Он приближает картинку, спуская портал вниз, чтобы получше разглядеть светловолосую фигурку, устало плетущуюся по этой негостеприимной местности.

(シーンブレイク)

Солнце медленно сползало к горизонту, уже не такое палящее. Но воздух всё ещё оставался нестерпимо горяч. Усаги еле передвигала ноги, измученная жарой и жаждой. Воды пока не попадалось, что наводило на мрачные мысли. Но ещё больше давило полное, абсолютное одиночество, противоестественное самой натуре общительной девушки. В довершение, ещё и левая туфля порвалась, постоянно спадая с ноги. А сухая трава здесь была мягкой и приветливой как колючая проволока.

Усаги остановилась и вздохнула. Вздох получился больше похожим на всхлип. Ей страшно не хватало подруг, но пуще того - её возлюбленного. Будь он здесь, он бы... Она придушила эту мысль, чтобы не стало ещё хуже, и мысленно выругала себя: «Это тебе урок, ленивая зайка. А то привыкла болтаться в задних рядах, пока другие за тебя вперёд идут. Попробуй вот теперь, для разнообразия, справиться в одиночку!»

В одиночку... Она снова полувздохнула - полувсхлипнула. А какой смысл плакать, если услышать тебя некому? Нельзя было даже утешиться надеждой, что её просто занесло в Африку. Усаги снова покосилась на раскалённые луны - двойняшки, светившиеcя багровым, словно злобные буркала, уставившиеся на неё с темнеющего небосвода. Нет, определённо не Земля. Ну вот, и в животе опять урчит. Нет, постойте-ка...

Усаги подняла голову. Перед ней, на фоне заката, горой высился какой-то огромный зверь. Только тускло блестевшие глаза были различимы на фоне чёрного силуэта, чья покатая холка вздымалась много выше Усагиной головы...

— А, так это _у тебя_ в животе урчало! — с облегчением воскликнула она.

Зверь продолжал молча буравить её взглядом. Потом смачно, с шумом, облизнулся.

Усаги сглотнула.

(シーンブレイク)

28 мая - 6 октября 2012

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Never Bring a Knife to a Fist Fight

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Бабуля в огнестрельном оружии разбирается не очень хорошо, как вы, наверно, уже поняли.

 **2**  
Стычка Ранмы, Рёги и Муса с макаками - см. том 24, глава 5.

 **3**  
Многие ошибочно полагают, что Ранма свысока смотрит на использование оружия. В то время, как правда заключается в том, что для него, на его запредельном уровне, любое оружие кроме эпического/легендарного магического, будет бесполезным мусором. А Ранмавселенная от эпического оружия совсем не ломится: раз, два, и обчёлся. Геккадзя, Киндзякан, да ещё пара мечей, оказавшихся, впрочем, мало полезными.

 **4**  
Перечитайте мангу - и увидите, что герои предпочитают бег гигантским прыжкам при первой удобной возможности.

 **5**  
Идентификация по ДНК: в 36-й серии аниме, Кунсайт из Тёмного королевства пытался отследить Сэйлор Мун именно этим методом, после того, как ему в руки попал её волос.

 **6**  
А вы таки ожидали от него объективности? Да ни в жизнь. Если бы вы могли воскресить его, то рисковали бы заработать разрыв шаблона: он бы не моргнув глазом заявил, что это евреи во всём виноваты, и что это они первые начали (!), а он жил и умер героем, борясь с мировым злом. Двойные стандарты? Нет, двойные стандарты идут и тихо давятся от зависти.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Pusakuronu  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (2 ляпов)  
— пользователям Orphus (10 ляпов)  
— пользователям Orphus (5 ляпов)  
— пользователям Orphus (9 ляпов)


	14. Сэйлор-воины и чернуха 90-х

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 14,  
Сэйлор-воины и чернуха 90-х**

(シーンブレイク)

— Народ! — радостно заорала Ранма, высовываясь из портала. — Собирайтесь домой, мы вас подбросим!

— Давно пора! — Венера превратилась обратно в Минако, и энергичным шагом двинулась к порталу, слегка покачиваясь когда под её босые ступни попадался особо острый камень.

Остальные последовали её примеру, шумно выражая одобрение. Им до смерти надоело сидеть в этой глуши, ожидая невесть чего.

— Вернёмся домой, — мечтательно протянула Минако, подходя к порталу, — смогу, наконец, нормаль...

Её рывком развернуло, раздался треск ткани - и блондинка растянулась на полу зала, частично выскользнув из джинсов. Ранма мгновенно зажмурилась, резко вспомнив, что трусов на той не было. Звякнула отлетевшая пуговица.

— Что такое?  
— Что случилось?  
— Минако-чан!

Девушки загалдели наперебой, раздался топот - потом какой-то шлепок, словно резинкой оттянутой хлестнули, возглас неожиданности Рей, и кто-то охнул от боли. Ранма резко отжмурилась, выхватывая ситуацию разом, словно стоп-кадр. Рей была в неловкой позе, потеряв равновесие внутри зала, её нога делала шаг. Макото, снаружи, отшатывалась от портала, сгибаясь и хватаясь за солнечное сплетение. Жезл Рей падал на камни снаружи. Минако лежала носом в пол, штаны частично стянуты, словно она зацепилась левым карманом за что-то невидимое на границе портала. Округлые ягодицы матово отсвечивали, Ранма с раздражением отвела взгляд. Не время отвлекаться на всякую дурь, с ними случилось что-то непонятное!

— Стойте! — отреагировала, наконец, Ами. — Он не пропускает ваши хенсин-жезлы! — Она указала на жезл Марс, оставшийся на пороге.

— Это... угх... чувствуется, — выдавила скрюченная Макото, получившая чувствительный удар под дых, налетев на свой упрятанный в декольте хенсин-жезл.

— Ну здорово, — пробурчала Рей, нагибаясь за своим жезлом.

— Что это за издевательство? — возмутилась Аканэ. Вытащив свой хенсин-жезл, она просунула его сквозь портал, туда и обратно несколько раз, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления. — Мой проходит!

— Ну, а мой - нет, — констатировала Харука, постукивая своим жезлом по невидимой преграде.

— Что за чертовщина? — выразила всеобщее недоумение Ранма, просовывая свой. — Мы же все вместе через портал проходили, и никаких проблем не было!

Ами нахмурилась, стуча по клавишам. Потом достала свой жезл, и продела через портал без малейшего сопротивления.

— Дай догадаюсь, — предположила Ранма. — Это всё из-за токена, да? Портал порталу рознь?

Ами минуты три интенсивно работала с медальоном. Потом подтвердила, с таким видом, словно ей не помешал бы аспирин:

— Ты правильно указал источник проблемы. Повышение прав привело к... изменению фильтров. Фактически, все жезлы кроме наших, теперь воспринимаются, как проявления агрессивной среды, наподобие концентрированной кислоты или объектов с высокой кинетической энергией. Я пока не знаю, как обойти это ограничение... — Она потёрла переносицу. — Дайте мне пару часов, и я...

— Не стоит, — с нажимом оборвала её Харука. — Сосредоточься на спасении Усаги. Мы своим ходом доберёмся. Правда, девочки?

— Конечно! — первой откликнулась Минако, с неподдельным энтузиазмом. — Это же родная Земля, да к тому же северная глушь, а не джунгли с крокодилами. И мы - это снова мы! — Она машинально погладила хенсин-жезл в кармане. — Доберёмся в два счёта.

— Это Сибирь, с медведями, — поправила её Рей. — Но в остальном ты права. Сколько там тысяч километров?

— Вам достаточно добраться до ближайшего города с аэропортом, — заметила Ами.

— О боги, нет. — Макото побледнела.

— Вы уверены, что справитесь? — спросила Ами. — Мне было бы легче сосредоточиться на поиске Усаги, но...

— Никаких «но», — отрезала Мичиру. — Та ситуация, в которой оказались мы - это мелкая, досадная неприятность. Работай, не отвлекайся.

— Тогда - полчаса на сборы? — предложила Ранма. — Нам тоже неплохо б собраться в поход как следует. Теперь, когда нет ограничений...

— Ох, смотри, — предупредила Аканэ. — Нарвёмся опять на мир с не работающей ки - всю душу же вымотаешь, рюкзак облегчая.

— И что? — рыжая пожала плечами. — Сдаться заранее? Нет уж. — Она обернулась к мёрзнущим девушкам за порталом. — Давайте, выделяйте кто с нами в Токио за припасами, остальные пока их хенсин-жезлы постерегут.

— Нам некогда по магазинам бегать, — напомнила Аканэ. — И деньги кончились.

— Чёрт... — Ранма огляделась вокруг. — Эй, а давайте военных потрясём? Может, у них найдётся что походное.

В результате так вышло, что Ранма с Аканэ отправились раньше других. Поставив на уши не одного лейтенанта, разворошили силы самообороны словно муравейник, но обзавелись верёвкой, надувной лодкой, парой крепких рюкзаков, и недельным запасом условно-съедобных сухпайков. Попрощались наскоро, и нырнули в портал.

После чего Макото, Харука и Рей отправились по магазинам: им-то спешить было некуда. Портал им должна была открыть Ами, которая осталась в заражённой зоне, развив бурную деятельность. Скоро солдаты ещё больше напоминали разворошённый муравейник. Носились, доставали указанное ей оборудование, и всё шло к тому, что под неё выделят отдельный сборный домик.

Поход по магазинам долго не занял: девушкам всего-то надо было преодолеть около полутысячи километров по бездорожью. В сэйлор-формах, поднапрягшись, они могли просто добежать за сутки. Но в свете последних тенденций, никому не хотелось полагаться на одну только магию. Поэтому закупались, в основном, одеждой. На случай всяких эксцессов... Или если придётся маскироваться под туристов. Большинство магазинов в округе было закрыто, пришлось воспользоваться услугами того же «Сурвайвасу коунеру», где закупались парками перед битвой на севере. Владелец, чокнутый жопоголик, похоже, просто пёрся от творящегося бедствия. И как его вояки не закрыли принудительно? Выбор товара был соответствующим: девушкам пришлось примеривать мешковатый и безразмерный камуфляж серых натовских тонов. От тяжёлых башмаков с ребристыми подошвами дружно отказались: как они на Минако и Мичиру купят без примерки? К неодобрению владельца магазинчика, затарились сапогами на липучках, прикинув размер на глазок. Кроме того, купили и несколько рюкзаков с кой-каким снаряжением - впрочем, ни качеством, ни выбором никто не заморачивался, окончательно расстроив выживальщика. Это всё ведь так, для отвода глаз предназначалось.

Вернувшись в «зону», с неудовольствием обнаружили, что Ами отвлекалась-таки на их нужды, подготовив набор карт и устных инструкций. Трое отбывающих стали отнекиваться, настаивать, отказываться - всё лишь бы меньше отвлекать её от основной работы. Ами не сдавалась, пошла за ними в зеркальный зал, на ходу делая пометки на карте и объясняя дорогу. Чуть с ними на ту сторону не вышла.

Но вот, наконец, удалось спровадить её, и портал, наконец, закрылся, отрезав их в северной глуши.

— В самом деле! — воскликнула Рей. — Можно подумать, если мы лишнюю неделю проплутаем - это страшно какая беда!

— Мы вообще без карты лучше бы обошлись! — добавила мёрзнущая босиком Минако, вышедшая встречать их внутрь антимагической зоны. — Тогда получилось бы настоящее приключение! А так, зная, что в паре сотен километров на юг проходит шоссе, и вообще начинается цивилизация... Фе, неинтересно.

— На Токио без нас могут напасть, — напомнила Нептун, окликнув их из-за границ зоны.

— Ну и что? — не сдавалась блондинка. — Там осталась Меркури, и солдат столько, что не протолкнуться. Всё, что меньше Годзиры, раскатают в два счёта. Это если оно само не заныкается при виде их.

— А если что-то серьёзное? — проверила её решимость Харука.

— Если что-то серьёзное... — Минако помрачнела. — От нас всё равно не будет толку. Без Мун и Сол...

— Я примерно то же самое думаю, — неожиданно для всех согласилась Харука. — Ладно, вот ваша одежда, давайте...

— Оо, даже про трусы не забыли! — обрадовалась блондинка, скидывая рубашку и сползающие джинсы с оторванной пуговицей. — Бррр! — Оставшись голышом на морозе, она содрогнулась и с невероятной скоростью натянула одежду, замешкавшись лишь с подгонкой бюстгальтера. Нептун только успела превратиться в Мичиру и избавиться от самодельного бикини, а блондинка уже натягивала сапоги, полностью одетая. — Что? — спросила она в ответ на удивлённые взгляды подруг. — Мне просто до чёртиков надоело болтаться коммандо. К тому же... Вы точно уверены, что нас не забросило во времени, и здесь лето? — Она обвела рукой безжизненные, чёрные хребты вокруг, покрытые полосами снега. И натянула шапку поглубже на уши.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердила Мичиру, заканчивая одеваться.

— Тогда какая же тут зима? — спросила Рей, и поёжилась.

— Думаю, нам лучше не знать, — сказала Харука. — Ладно, теперь, когда все готовы...

— Да, а что с Хотару? — спросила Минако, поправляя волосы, ниспадающие на спину из под шапки.

— Мы обсудили с Сатурн, — ответила Мичиру, демонстрируя коммуникатор на своём запястье, — и думаем, что ей стоит попытаться телепортироваться ещё раз.

— Почему? — спросила Рей. — Не слишком ли опасно? Она же, вроде, на каком-то полярном острове, не лучше было бы снять её вертолётом? Или она не может дольше оставаться Сатурн?

— Тут такая мелкая закавыка, — сказала Харука. — Остров... как бы сказать...

— Не совсем существует, — закончила за неё Мичиру. — Мы не уверены, чары ли незаметности на него наложены, или он просто не в фазе с реальностью - но считается, что на этом месте открытое море.

— Остров, не нанесённый на карту? — удивилась Рей. — Он, наверно, совсем крохотный?

— Нет, полсотни километров в поперечнике, — поправила Мичиру. — Что оставляет единственное объяснение: остров - зачарованный. Сейчас, в конце двадцатого века, и одинокая скала не осталась бы незамеченной.

— Короче говоря, — закончила Харука, — посылать вертолёт было бы несколько неразумно. Пилот или обнаружит в указанных координатах безбрежные волны...

— Безбрежные льды, — поправила Мичиру.

— ..или, что мало вероятно, привлечёт излишнее внимание к, скажем так, не совсем обыденной стороне мироздания. По крайней мере, до сих пор все события... Видимые события, демонстрирующие, что Земля - лишь часть большого космоса, ограничивались Японией.

— Нам совсем не нужно, — добавила Мичиру, — чтобы весь остальной мир сообразил, что их это тоже касается, и... _засуетился_.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Макото. — Остров, которого нет... Это, случаем, не то место, где мы?.. Но ведь точка Ди была на северном полюсе?

— Вот уж не могу сказать, — ответила Харука. — Нас тогда с вами не было.

— Это вполне может быть оно, — заявила Минако. — Я помню, тогда ещё удивилась, что оказавшись якобы на северном полюсе, увидела на горизонте горы. Я ещё, помнится, подумала, не перепутала ли Луна, и мы на самом деле на южном... Чего вы на меня так смотрите? Это и младенец запомнит. Северный полюс - океан, глубокий. Земли нету. Южный полюс - Антарктида, лёд толстый как гора. Моря нету... — Она обвела взглядом ошарашенных подруг, и добавила, уже менее уверенным тоном: — Ещё, белые медведи водятся только в Антарктиде, а пингвины - на северном полюсе. И они никогда не встречаются, так что изображать их рядом - верх невежества... Разве не так?

Девушки вздохнули с облегчением. Нет, это была их Минако, никто её не подменил.

— Мина-чан, — назидательным тоном заявила Рей. — Это пингвины - в Антарктиде, а медведи - на северном.

— А... — Блондинка смущённо почесала в затылке. — Ха-ха! Точно!

— Если это остров-призрак, — предположила Макото, — то не может он перемещаться? Как летучий голландец?

— Вполне возможно, — согласилась Рей. — Не вижу, почему бы нет. Если остров настолько зачарован, что его даже не обнаружить?

— Тогда надо сказать Сатурн, чтобы была осторожнее, — озабоченно сказала Макото. — Под тем местом лежит Тёмное Королевство. Мы его, конечно, порушили - но оно уже было восстановлено однажды, когда Галаксия воскресила Джедайта. Мало ли какая недобитая йома осталась.

— Конечно, — согласилась Харука. — Мы передадим ей.

— Сапоги болтаются, — пожаловалась Минако. — В таких ноги натрёшь, да и хлипкие какие-то...

— Это маскировка, — отчитала её Рей. — Ты же не собираешься двести кэмэ до того шоссе в гражданском бежать?

— А, ладно, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Минако. — Мы достаточно от опасной зоны отошли? Винус стар пава, Мейк-ап!

Остальные превратились вслед за ней.

— Интересно получилось, что нас пятеро, — заметила Сэйлор Марс, притопывая красной туфлей, смотревшейся неуместно на фоне дикого камня. — Как раз сентай-команда.

— Марс-чан! — с наигранным удивлением воскликнула Венера. — Уж не набиваешься ли ты в лидеры, раз ты - красный рейнджер, и всё такое?

— Как бы то ни было! — Марс с нажимом прокашлялась. — Не стоит ли нам для начала сориентироваться по карте?

— Давайте посмотрим. — Уранус извлекла карту из подпространственного кармана. — Сейчас мы здесь. — Она указала на жирный карандашный крестик.

— Ого, — Минако перегнулась ей через плечо. — А эти горы далеко тянутся... Но тут должна быть уйма рек. — Она прищурилась, пытаясь читать названия. — Хм, всё на английском. Буругу... Бырга... игхалах?.. Ух. Ну и язык у этих русских.

— Предлагаю сначала направиться на запад. — Харука провела пальцем по карте. — Тогда мы выйдем к речной долине, прорезающей почти весь горный массив с юга на север.

(シーンブレイク)

— Да, конечно... Спасибо. Я буду осторожна... Удачного вам путешествия... Ну, пока. — Сатурн закрыла крышку коммуникатора. — Так вот он, значит, какой - вход в подземное царство. — Внешне-двенадцатилетняя девочка в бело-тёмно-фиолетовом сейфуку подняла взгляд к изломанным вершинам. Тёмная гряда заслоняла от неё низкое полярное солнце, оставляя общее впечатление зловещего нависания. Снег нижних, пологих склонов был кое-где попятнан вулканическим пеплом. — Интересно. Уж не судьба ли привела меня сюда...

(シーンブレイク)

Пропетляв по долине между хребтами, пятеро сэйлор-воинов вышли к долине реки. Ну, реки - громко сказано, так, струилось что-то, местами совсем исчезая в каменных россыпях, и обнаруживаясь только по журчанию. Но не это главное. Тут, наконец-то, была растительность. Пейзаж перестал быть безжизненным, словно внеземным. Кремнистые бока чёрных хребтов поросли, по самому низу, буро-зелёным ковром мхов и приземистых, стелющихся кустов, а возле речки наличествовали даже ёлки, тощие и редкие.

Долина прорезала хребты один за другим, тянулась почти без изгибов на юг и на север.

— Теперь - по течению? — спросила Венера.

— Нет, нам на юг, — Уранус показала вдаль, где дымка окрашивала чёрные хребты в насыщенный синий цвет. — К северу от этих гор лежат необъятные болота, а главное - там нет ни дорог, ни городов. Ну, по крайней мере, достаточно крупных, чтобы попасть на эту карту. И так до самого Берингова пролива.

— А, тогда идём на юг, — согласилась блондинка, представив, как пробирается по болоту в своих оранжевых туфлях на каблуке.

(シーンブレイク)

За полчаса интенсивного бега достигли того что недавно было синими далями. Всё же Сэйлор-воины, хоть по прямой едва могли угнаться за скаковой лошадью, по пересечённой местности передвигались быстрее любого животного или транспортного средства: ускоренные рефлексы - как Меркури в своё время рассчитала, от трёх до пяти раз, плюс дополнительная балансировка - позволяли с лёгкостью бежать по каменным россыпям на высоком каблуке. А вот от речки старались держаться подальше, хоть из-за этого и приходилось бежать по склонам, немного удлиняя путь за счёт подъёмов и спусков: стелющийся кустарник оказался на удивление прочным и цепким, сильно мешая бежать. А высоких сапог ни у кого из пятерых не было.

К счастью, речка постепенно исчезла, а с ней и растительность. Снова потянулись безжизненные чёрные склоны с редкими полосками снега. Путь забирал вверх. Долина всё сужалась, потом ушла куда-то вбок. Девушки продолжали путь по прямой линии: при их силе, бежать в гору было ничуть не труднее, разве что немного медленнее. Перевалили хребет, потом ещё один. Следующий был увенчан настоящими ледниками, хоть и невеликими. Полюбовавшись захватывающим видом с его вершины, начали постепенно спускаться. Горы мельчали, появились ручьи, текущие по дну долин, а с ними - и растительность, расползавшаяся по склонам бурыми пятнами. Перевалив очередной хребет, обнаружили широкую, плоскую долину, всю заросшую треклятущими кустами. Речка бодро журчала на юг, но её, не сговариваясь, пересекли под прямым углом, и снова забрали в лысые горы. Хребты здесь были пониже, долины едва полкилометра от гребня до гребня. И тянулись, изгибаясь хаотически. Ручьи собирались в речки, текущие на юг.

Бежали ещё минут двадцать, в основном напрямик, спускаясь со склонов и снова взбираясь на хребты. Постепенно горы понизились, стали какими-то более округлыми, что-ли. И все сплошь заросшими этим стелющимся, цеплючим, прочным как проволока кустарником.

— Давайте передохнём, — предложила Марс, остановившись после спуска в речную долину, заросшую гуще предыдущей. Черноволосая воительница последние минут десять только тем и занималась, что подыскивала для несносных растений эпитет получше. Который бы при этом не шёл вразрез с возвышенным образом Воина в матроске. Задачка оказалась нелёгкой.

— Мы можем просто перейти на шаг, — предложила Нептун.

— А какой смысл? — не согласилась Марс. — У нас между шагом и бегом, дайте ка вспомнить, разница будет раз от семи до двенадцати. Что идти, что стоять... — Она уселась на поросший мхом валун.

— Постойте! — воскликнула Венера. — Я кажется, слышала голоса! — Она указала назад.

— Уходим! — воскликнула Юпитер, собираясь припустить бегом. Но голоса, теперь уже явственно, донеслись и спереди тоже.

— Маскируемся под туристов? — предложила Нептун, прислушиваясь.

— Да, проверить надо, — согласилась Уранус, превращаясь обратно в Харуку. — Превратиться всегда успеем, а маскировку лучше проверить здесь, в глуши.

— Здорово! — воскликнула Венера, сбрасывая превращение. — Но мы всё равно русского не знаем.

— Какие тут могут быть туристы? — возмутилась Марс. Она была решительно несогласна, но вслед за остальными сбросила сэйлор-личину. — В этой глуши... Кьиии! — Запамятовав в пылу спора об особенностях обратного превращения, Рей примерно на секунду обнаружила себя сидящей голой задницей на очень, _очень_ ·холодном валуне. Тёплая одежда вернулась, но она уже была в процессе вскакивания на ноги.

— В какую сторону пойдём? — с энтузиазмом спросила блондинка.

И тут на них выскочил молодой парень, в серо-зелёной куртке и неопределённого цвета штанах, заправленных в грязные сапоги. Выскочил совершенно неожиданно: уж больно местность тут была изрезанная, хоть и лысая. Слона не заметишь как подкрадётся.

Парень опешил, наткнувшись на пятерых незнакомых людей. Потом разглядел за серым натовским камуфляжем миловидных девушек, и расцвёл улыбкой, воскликнув что-то радостное. А затем прокричал что-то длинно, куда-то налево.

— И как объясняться собираешься? — съязвила Рей в адрес Минако.

— Здравствуйте! — крикнула блондинка на хорошем английском: парень стоял далековато. — Мы туристы! — И улыбнулась лучезарно.

— Гениально. — прокомментировала Рей, незаметно изучая парня. Тот на первый взгляд казался тощим, но двигался с лёгкостью и энергией, выдававшими силу и выносливость. На туриста как-то не похоже. Местный житель? А кто-то ещё говорил, что края эти необитаемые.

Тем временем, с того направления, куда кричал парень, появились двое мужчин постарше. С ружьями. У одного - охотничья двустволка, у другого - нечто, напоминающее автомат-переросток с огромным, толстым изогнутым магазином. Эти держались напряжённо, но, разглядев, что перед ними девушки - расслабились. Попеняли что-то дружески молодому товарищу, поговорили о чём-то, после чего вроде как поприветствовали девушек, и повернули назад. Может, они представились? Вот и пойди пойми. Язык звучал чуждо, не похожий ни на что привычное.

Парень обратился к девушкам, пытаясь им что-то втолковывать. Минако пыталась заговорить с ним по английски, но добилась лишь чего-то похожего на «но йинглыш». Вроде бы. Видя, что дело не движется, парень стал жестами звать их за собой.

Видя, что подруги мнутся, Рей пристроилась к парню - тот заулыбался ещё шире - и решительно зашагала рядом с ним. Он ей что-то рассказывал, не переставая улыбаться. Она старалась держаться с наветренной стороны. Бе. Они что тут, в этой сиберии, раз в год моются?

Остальные девушки, за неимением другого выбора, двинулись вслед за ними. По пути встретили тех же двух мужчин, занимавшихся свежеванием туши какого-то животного, отставив ружья в сторону. Те помахали парню, осклабились в сторону девушек, и вернулись к своему кровавому занятию.

— Не понимаю, — сказала Макото. — Они туристы или охотники? Тут же, вроде, необитаемые места должны быть.

— По карте - ни дорог, ни деревень, — отозвалась Харука. — Но кто тебе поручится за тропы и хутора? Какрта у нас, сама знаешь, крупномасштабная.

— А чего он нас в сторону от реки-то ведёт? — засомневалась Минако. — Если к их лагерю, то лагерь удобнее у реки ставить, ведь так?

Улыбчивый парень и правда повёл их каким-то кругалём, забрав влево, прочь от реки. Рей тщательно улыбалась в ответ: что-то, всё таки, было в нём непонятное.

По пути на них выскочил какой-то грязный оборванец, появившийся неожиданно из за складок местности, размахивая руками. Но их провожатый рявкнул что-то свирепое и короткое, и оборванец испарился, пятясь с униженными поклонами. Парень улыбнулся чуть шире, прокомментировав событие для девушек весёлым тоном.

Рей не нашла в этом ничего необычного - сколько она сама так же Юичиро гоняла, чучело небритое? - а вот Минако с Мичиру переглянулись. Причём, последняя кинула долгий взгляд направо, в сторону реки, просматривавшейся сквозь редкие, облезлые ёлки.

Улыбчивый парень привёл девушек к костру, скрытому изгибами небольшой лощины. Тут их встретил ещё один мужик, выделявшийся чёрной, густой щетиной небритости, словно ему нижнюю часть лица в тёмно-серый покрасили. Перекинувшись с улыбчивым парнем, он заулыбался девушкам, и начал оживлённо жестикулировать, явно приглашая тех присаживаться к костру.

— Ну что, вроде бы, маскировка под туристов проверку прошла? — заметила Макото.

— Тогда уходим, — предложила Минако невпопад, с непонятным нажимом.

— Прямо сейчас? — не поверила Харука. — Как-то невежливо.

— Ребята, — начала Минако легкомысленным тоном, с глуповатой улыбкой. — Я думаю...

— Какая неожиданность, — съязвила Рей, на которую этот «тупой блондинко-стайл» действовал как красная тряпка на быка. — Раз уж начали, надо ответить на местное гостеприимство. — Она подошла к костру, развернулась, и села на свободное место на колени, оказавшись к товарищам боком.

Небритый мужик сразу сказал что-то одобрительное, хлопнув Рей по плечу. Слишком уж панибратски, что ей сразу не понравилось.

— Рей-чан, — начала Минако, объясняя словно маленькой. От чего черноволосая стиснула зубы, ощущая прилив нерассудительного упрямства. — Ты всё совсем неправильно...

— Рада познакомиться, — сказала Рей, не слушая её, и кланяясь мужчинам у костра. Языковый барьер - языковым барьером, но это же не повод не проявить хоть капельку вежливости? Даже если один из собеседников тебе категорически не нравится.

— Рей-сан, — обратилась к ней Мичиру совершенно спокойным, безмятежным даже, тоном. — Есть все основания подозревать, что наши гостеприимные хозяева - на деле банда незаконных золотоискателей. У них на реке...

— Чего?！ — вскинулась Макото, оглядываясь в сторону реки. Совершенно бессмысленно, учитывая глубину лощины. — Ты серьёзно? Якудза?

— А потише не могла? — прошипела Минако. — Понезаметнее? Я тут пытаюсь...

Небритый налил в алюминиевую кружку чаю. Потом, к ошалению Рей, плеснул туда водки. И начал настойчиво совать ей. Прокомментировав что-то грубым тоном, когда она отказалась. Улыбчивый парень заржал, хватаясь за бока.

— Вы за кого меня принимаете! — вскипела Рей, вскакивая на ноги. То есть, пытаясь вскочить. Небритый мужик резко дёрнул её за руку, и она плюхнулась обратно на колени. Кружка звякнула о камни, расплёскивая чай с водкой.

— Рей-чан! — воскликнула Минако.

— Ну, всё! — Рей рванула руку на себя, вскакивая на ноги. Попятившись от небритого, она выхватила хенсин-жезл. — Марс...

Что-то резко ткнулось ей в бок, и накатившее ощущение опасности заставило умолкнуть на полуслове. Рей замерла. Потом опасливо скосила глаза. Это оказался обрез. Улыбчивый продолжал улыбаться как ни в чём не бывало, но глаза у него теперь были какие-то до омерзения пустые. Этот - выстрелит, поняла Рей, леденея. И даже в душе у него не шевельнётся. Как она раньше этого зла не заметила! Но нет, это было не зло. Это было что-то настолько обыденное, как у волка к добыче, как у человека к котлете, что она эту пакостную суть позорнейшим образом проворонила.

Небритый как-то неожиданно оказался с другого бока, и сноровисто выхватил хенсин-жезл из её пальцев. Повертел непонимающе, затем с ухмылкой бросил в костёр. Как будто таким образом можно избавиться от могущественного артефакта, повелевающего стихией огня.

— Допроверялись, — тихо сказала Харука, чувствуя себя кругом виноватой.

Улыбчивый что-то сказал небритому, и тот направился к четверым девушкам, замершим в нерешительности. Причём, по дуге, чтобы не перекрывать подельнику линию огня. Тот, в свою очередь, продолжал упирать обрез в бок Рей, глядя мимо неё на девушек таким равнодушным взглядом, что становилось зябко. Рей старалась не дышать.

— Не делайте резких движений, — предупредила Минако непривычно серьёзным голосом. Глуповатая улыбка смотрелась на её лице словно наклеенная.

Небритый начал бесцеремонно обыскивать их. Харука возмутилась было, когда он начал ощупывать Мичиру, но улыбчивый посильнее ткнул обрезом в бок Рей, не убирая пальца со спускового крючка. Черноволосая побледнела. Харука замерла, чувствуя ещё большую вину и беспомощность. Ну кто дёрнул её нести свой хенсин-жезл в кармане вместо где положено! Небритый обыскал её следующей, нашёл, и бросил туда же, в костёр. Теперь уже два жезла коптились среди мирно потрескивавщих сучьев в языках пламени.

Когда их обыскивали, Макото зыркнула злобно, Минако улыбнулась фальшиво-робко. Небритый и на то, и на это, ответил сальными ухмылками. Мичиру продолжала смотреть на него спокойно, изучающе. Ничего он больше не нашёл. Как хорошо, что остальные не такие дуры, порадовалась Харука. Небритый прищурился, изучая их всех в ответ, затем стал заламывать Харуке руки за спину. Она рефлекторно воспротивилась, за что получила удар под дых. Пока она стояла скрючившись, он связал ей руки за спиной, отволок к ближайшему дереву, и привязал там, приговаривая что-то жизнерадостное.

И всё это время улыбчивый продолжал держать троих оставшихся цепким взглядом, не отрывая ствола от Рей.

Потом небритый вернулся к костру, они с подельником обменялись несколькими фразами. Тот что-то скомандовал заложнице, и черноволосая девушка побледнела ещё больше, не смея пошевелиться. Он ткнул её стволом, придавая ускорение, и повёл куда-то прочь, повернувшись ко всем спиной. Рей бросила на товарищей беспомощный взгляд через плечо, заработав ещё один тычок в спину, чтобы шагала живее.

Небритый уселся возле костра, проверил котелок, и сделал троим девушкам приглашающий жест садиться рядом, сказав что-то дружелюбно-жизнерадостное.

Рей с её пленителем скрылись за краем ложбины.

— Ну, напросился! — Макото подступила к небритому с кулаками. — Вот возьмём тебя...

Нож возник в руке небритого так стремительно, словно он его тоже в подпространственном кармане держал. Мужик улыбнулся, широко и обезоруживающе, не потрудившись даже с земли встать.

— ..самого в заложники, — пробормотала брюнетка, замерев. Она, конечно, от Ранмы кой-чего нахваталась, но это по верхам, и отнюдь не как обезвредить противника с ножом. _Опытного_ ·противника с ножом.— Ребята, давайте скорее. Нас трое на одного, даже в гражданском! Ну хотя бы превращайтесь, пока я отвлеку...

— Ты кое-о чём забываешь, — напомнила Мичиру, спокойно подходя и садясь у костра.

— Вот именно, — поддакнула Минако, следуя её примеру всё с той же приклеенной, глуповатой улыбкой. В отличие от зеленовласой, её спокойствие было напускным, и даже Макото было заметно, что блондинка на взводе, почти вибрирует.

— Да что с вами... — стиснула было кулаки Макото.

За спиной раздалось хрюканье, кто-то давился смехом. Потом кто-то бросил короткую фразу, что-то грубо-язвительное. Она обернулась, и в душе у неё оборвалось. Те двое, что разделывали тушу! Оба стояли, потешаясь, и оба держали ружья, обманчиво - расслабленно, стволами вниз. Макото стала прикидывать шансы справиться с троими, из положения сидя у костра. И на душе у неё стало ещё поганее. Она обернулась к своим, ища поддержки, те ответили выразительными взглядами: мол садись же! Да что же такое делается! Она плюхнулась на колени, еле замечая, что делает. Двое за спиной заржали. Потом их шаги начали приближаться.

Небритый поднял алюминиевую кружку с земли, протёр полой куртки, налил чаю, плеснул в него водки и протянул Минако. Та приняла двумя руками, и сказала, глядя ему в глаза, с таким придыханием, словно цитировала какой-то порнофильм:

— Ребята, нам надо обдурить их. И быстро. У Рей хорошо если пара минут есть.

А то не ясно, подумала Макото, зыркнув мрачно исподлобья. А то без тебя не ясно.

(シーンブレイク)

Изломанные пики возносились на высоту больше километра. Сатурн оглянулась назад. Позади неё уходили вниз крутые склоны, дальше тянулась к горизонту белая равнина океана. Но что-то в перспективе было неправильным, словно была в этой картине некая нестыковка, раздражавшая подобно движению, видимому только краем глаза. Девочка решительно развернулась, и направилась в расселину между двумя пиками. Чёрные стены надвинулись, тяжко нависая свежими разломами базальта. Она легко прыгала с камня на камень, пробираясь петляющим разломом. Но вот, наконец, и просвет.

Сатурн осторожно подошла к краю. Перед ней раскинулась огромная кальдера, горная стена уходила вниз обрывистыми уступами, обхватывая кратер дугой и постепенно исчезая в дымке. Противоположный низкий край еле угадывался на горизонте напротив солнца. Девочка направила свой взгляд вниз, перегнувшись через край.

Вода стояла в кратере неестественно тихо, словно тёмное зеркало, без единой крошки льда. Словно бездонный чёрный провал. Раздражающее глаза ощущение вернулось с утроенной силой. Словно Сатурн одновременно смотрела на озеро, раскинувшееся тысячей метров ниже - и в мутную, непонятную бездну, которая была одновременно глубже и ближе.

— Так вот ты какое, Тёмное королевство, — тихо молвила Сатурн. — Замкнутый карман в реальности. Ловушка без выхода... — Она прислушалась, закрыв глаза и совершенно не боясь на краю гибельной пропасти. — Я слышу вас. — Она открыла глаза, и протянула руку в сторону. — Понятно теперь. Чары разбиты, но всё ещё сильны... Может быть... Да, так и есть. Вы застряли здесь. — Её взгляд обрёл решительность, в отставленной руке материализовалась алебарда с двойным изогнутым лезвием. — Как несправедливо. Чары давно рассеялись бы, отправив этот остров в небытиё, если бы их не подпитывало ваше же страдание... — Она взяла алебарду двумя руками, крутнув пару раз, словно массивное металлическое оружие весило не больше пёрышка. И пробормотала вполголоса: — Теперь как бы поосторожнее, чтобы и себя заодно не убить... Впрочем, чары и так еле держатся. Надеюсь, папа с мамой не узнают... — Она воздела алебарду над головой, и крикнула громко, высоко вскинув голову:

— Услышьте меня, онкилоны! Услышьте мои соотечественники, павшие от рук Джедайта! Пора вам идти дальше! Колесо Самсары ждёт вас! Давайте же, наляжем все вместе! Разорвём ваши путы, чтобы вы могли продолжить круг рождения и смерти!

Она прислушивалась несколько мгновений, затем резким движением обрушила алебарду вниз, словно рассекая мрачный, неестественный пейзаж перед собой.

Гнетущие безмолвие запустения сменилось полным, абсолютным безмолвием, где просто не было места такой концепции, как звук. Реальность дрогнула, потом схлопнулась, падая внутрь себя, оставляя пустоту с ощущением, что здесь ничего такого никогда и не было. Словно тысячи вырвавшихся из заточения духов вздохнули в облегчении когда кальдера перестала быть.

— Получилось, — с облегчением выдохнула девочка, позволяя алебарде исчезнуть. Сила Безмолвия, даже малая толика её, это не та вещь, с которой стоит шутить. Сатурн рисковала, призывая финальное и окончательное очищение, после которого в живых не должно остаться никого, будь он человеком или инопланетным богом. Включая ту, что инициировала Конец Всего. Не предназначено оно было бить вот так, в тысячную долю силы. Но - удалось. Острова больше не было, Сатурн была жива и здорова, и...

Звук вернулся, еле слышным шумом ветра, гнавшего по морю редкие льдины.

В километре под ногами.

Сатурн взвизгнула, вновь обретая вес. Тугой поток воздуха ударил в лицо, быстро усиливаясь. Задравшаяся юбочка и короткие волосы девочки трепетали, вытянувшись вверх. Сатурн запаниковала, извернувшись неловко. Но добилась лишь того, что летела теперь вниз головой. Длинные ленты заднего банта трепетали, словно кометные хвосты. Волосы лезли в лицо, слепя.

— Мамочкиииии! — пролетавший поморник шарахнулся от раскоряченной, барахтающейся фигурки, надвинувшейся неожиданно сверху и провалившейся вниз, оставляя за собой шлейф затихающего визга. Птица проводила странного человека подозрительным взглядом. Померещилось, что-ли?.. Ну, по крайней мере, теперь больше нет раздражающего ощущения в глазах, что всегда появлялось в этой части моря.

(シーンブレイク)

Всё сразу пошло не так. Один из бандитов - тот, что со странным ружьём, похожим на автомат - у костра не сел. Он, гад, встал за спинами, контролируя ситуацию.

Макото поначалу надеялась, что план - какой бы он ни был у Минако с Мичиру, один общий или у каждой свой - учтёт такую возможность. Но очень скоро, все эти надежды развеялись. Двое бандитов, у костра быстро и с напором накачивали троих девушек чаем с водкой. Причём, сами практически не пили. Тот, что с двустволкой, сидел между Мичиру и Минако, закинув ружьё на ремне за спину.

Макото пила, скрипя зубами, напрягая всё внимание в поисках лазейки, стараясь тянуть время. Но тщетно. Бандит за спиной не расслаблялся, даже не переговаривался с двумя сообщниками у костра. Не видя его, Макото сама не рисковала оборачиваться. Но ей всё говорил часто дёргающийся в ту сторону взгляду Минако. Возможности, окна - не было.

А Рей была там одна против того, четвёртого, с пустым взглядом.

Небритый стал доливать ещё, но бутылка кончилась. Макото ощутила надежду, но та увяла, жестоко раздавленная, когда мужик повернулся, и достал из рюкзака следующую. И таких бутылок там было... Время стремительно уходило, выход не находился. Бандит со странным ружьём всё так же стоял, бдительно контролируя ситуацию. В голове начало плыть, Макото никогда не пила больше блюдечка сакэ, когда требовала традиция. Но осознание, что даже малейшее её движение не проходит незамеченным, от этого не становилось менее острым. Она скосилась на Мичиру. Изумрудновласая всё так же сидела безмятежно, разве что щёки слегка порозовели. И на её отчаянный взгляд никак не отреагировала. Вот это выдержка, но есть ли у неё какой-то план?

Макото скосилась в другую сторону. Минако, даже не пыталась как то тормозить процесс спаивания или тихо саботировать, на худой конец. Раскрасневшаяся, глаза в кучку, она глупо хихикала в ответ на грязные - судя по тону - намёки бандита с двустволкой. И даже не выказывала отвращения, когда тот придвинулся ближе, нависая над ней. Макото стало тошно. Неужели спеклась? Минако, даже сидя на коленях, покачивалась. Бандит с двустволкой плеснул ей уже чистой водки, без чая. Добивающий удар. Блондинка лихо отхлебнула, потом закашлялась, задыхаясь. Кружка выпала из её рук, но водки тут никто не жалел. Бандиты заржали. Небритый снова сунул Макото в руки кружку, недвусмысленно намекая пить, а не то. Она поднесла кружку к губам, оттягивая секунды, даже не замечая, чай там или чистая водка. Расклад выходил поганый, ещё несколько секунд - и останется только драться. Чего эти две дуры тянули, на что надеялись! Макото как-то подзабыла, что сама оказалась в полной прострации, когда их окружили со спины.

Минако потеряла координацию, из позиции сидя на коленях завалившись назад. Приземлившись на локти, она так и зависла, откинувшись в двусмысленной позе и слабо хихикая. Бандит с двустволкой склонился над блондинкой, Макото скрутило от омерзения. Пора!

— Ви.. винус.. ик.. стар пава, м-мейк ап, — заплетающимся языком прошептала Минако, глядя с улыбкой в глаза склонившейся над ней немытой харе, воняющей месяц не чищеными зубами.

И была бесшумная золотая вспышка.

Все трое бандитов отшатнулись, прикрыв глаза локтем. Должно быть, для них вспышка выглядела совершенно ослепительной. Венера отпихнула мужика с двустволкой прочь неловким движением руки. Тот кувырнулся через голову и юзом проехал в сторону от костра. Светловолосая воительница в оранжевой юбочке нетвёрдо поднялась на ноги, покачиваясь и тряся головой. Она была словно яркое пятно солнечного света и надежды, словно кто-то добавил красок в этот серый и угрюмый пейзаж.

— Нишминные, недоштойныи мер-р-р-рзавцы... ик.. Сэйлор... ик.. Венера, воин Любви и Крашоты, не простит вам такого поругания... ик...

И она была пьяной в дупель.

Сэйлор-воительница споткнулась на ровном месте, с трудом удержав равновесие. Стоявший на стрёме опомнился, и направил на неё своё странное ружьё. Небритый выхватил нож.

Отчаянно надеясь, что алкоголь не успел нарушить её координацию, Макото сделала перекат с места направо, подкатившись под ноги мужику с ружьём. Тот начал опускать ствол, но она уже вскинулась, схватив оружие обеими руками. Бандит был сильнее, но она не зря у Ранмы уроки брала. Втеревшись плечом ему подмышку, брюнетка поднатужилась, и выполнила бросок через плечо. Бандит грянулся спиной оземь, ногами в костёр. Но ружья не выпустил, и начал яростно отбрыкиваться, пытаясь вырвать оружие. Макото мотало туда-сюда, она с трудом уклонялась чтобы не оказаться на линии ствола, направленного в сумрачное небо.

Мичиру времени тоже не теряла. Откинувшись назад, она оперлась руками о землю и распрямилась, словно пружина, мощно ударив небритого пятками по затылку. Пока тот поднимался на ноги и пытался сориентироваться - кому из своих помогать, кто из девушек представляет большую угрозу - она прыжком вскочила на ноги, и, отбегая Макото за спину, пропела на ходу: «Нептюн стар пава, Мейк-ап!»

— Беги скорее! — крикнула ей Макото, из последних сил борясь с неожиданно сильным противником. — Мы тут справимся. Спаси...

Из за края ложбины прогремел раскатистый звук выстрела.

—..Рей... — упавшим голосом, по инерции закончила Макото. — Рей!.. Беги, спасай её, может ещё не поздно!

Но Нептун замерла, словно вслушиваясь, всё её внимание было направлено в ту сторону, куда увели Рей.

— Вот например, ты, мерзавец, — обратилась Венера к небритому. Её пьяное высокомерие было бы смешным в другой ситуации.

Небритый не стал слушать её речь, а бросился на Венеру с ножом. Сэйлор-воительница тут же продемонстрировала, что мастерство не пропьёшь, и чисто на рефлексах перехватила его руку. Силы она не рассчитала, сломанная рука хрустнула, небритый взвыл - и тут же умолк, пинком отправленный полежать к собрату с двустволкой.

А с той стороны, куда увели Рей, донёсся ещё один выстрел!

— Давай же‼！ — заорала Макото на стоящую, словно изваяние, Нептун. Отвлёкшись, она ослабила хватку.

Бандит вырвал своё странное ружьё из её рук, и с разворота заехал Макото прикладом по голове. В глазах у неё полыхнуло светом напополам с болью, и мир поплыл, двоясь. Мужик навскидку, не целясь, выстрелил в Нептун. Зеленовласая отшатнулась, разворачиваясь к нему, схватившись за бок, окрасившийся красным. Он тут же выстрелил ещё раз, и ещё, и так раз пять, шинкуя её торс картечью, пока она не упала, истекая кровью, и больше не встала.

Пытаясь подняться с земли, Макото в ужасе смотрела на окровавленное тело товарища. Отчаянные крики Харуки доносились словно из далёкого далека.

— Ик.. Винус... как это... Лав-ми.. Ой! — Венера медленно, удивлённо обернулась к бандиту с двустволкой, словно не веря, что тот имел наглость оклематься, и прервать её технику выстрелом.

Сердце Макото упало. Последняя надежда...

— Дробь? — Рука в белой перчатке нетвёрдым движением стряхнула мелкие дробинки, большая часть которых даже не пробила ткань костюма. Венера с возмущением уставилась на бандита с двустволкой. Тот замер в потрясении. Девушка в оранжевой юбочке упёрла руки в бока. — Ты за кого.. ик.. меня принимаишь? За утку?

Пока она так стояла, покачиваясь, бандит с двустволкой оправился от шока. И залепил из второго ствола, картечью. Белая ткань сэйлор-фуку окрасилась красным.

— Вот это.. ик.. другое дело, — одобрила Венера, прежде чем рухнуть навзничь.

Макото дёрнулась, но ствол уже смотрел ей в лицо.

Всё, конец. Рей убита, Венера застрелена, Нептун при смерти, Харука привязана, и ничего не успеет сделать... Макото с усилием моргнула. В голове была полная каша, смотрящая ей в глаза смерть двоилась. Какой сделать выбор? Пойти в самоубийственную атаку, где после первого движения её голову размажет по всей лощине? Бандиты смотрели злобно, их взгляды не обещали ничего хорошего. Принять лёгкую смерть сейчас? Или тянуть время, подвергнувшись одни демоны ведают каким истязаниям, ради призрачной надежды помочь Харуке?

Бандиты начали переговариваться, в их голосах сквозили злость и опаска. Конечно, они так и не поняли, что тут случилось. Небритый поднялся на ноги со стонами и руганью. Тот, что с двустволкой, закинул ружьё на спину и начал спешно, неуклюже накладывать ему шину на сломанную руку. Может, отвлекутся, подумала Макото. Но нет, ствол, направленный ей в голову, даже не дрогнул. Она перевела взгляд на лицо бандита, целящегося в неё. Тот прищурился, и она прочитала в его глазах смертный приговор. Раз эти девушки были так опасны, не было смысла оставлять последнюю в живых. Палец на спусковом крючке напрягся...

Огненный росчерк прошил многозарядное ружьё навылет, разорвав и оплавив ствол. Бандит с криком отшатнулся, выпустив из рук уничтоженное оружие. Макото повернула голову туда же, куда и он.

Сэйлор Марс стояла на кромке лощины, недобро прищурившись, и накладывала на огненный лук вторую огненную стрелу. Языки пламени лизали её фигуру, шевеля белую юбочку с алой каймой, и развевая волосы. Белую, а не алую! Совсем как у Сэйлор Сол, или у Сэйлор Мун в Супер-форме. За спиной у неё раскинулась пара распахнутых крыльев, образуемых трепетными, неверными сполохами.

— Марс! Ты жива! — радостно крикнула Макото, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги.

Видение в алом ореоле обратило на неё свой взор, и на сердце у Макото ёкнуло. Вместо зрачков в этих глазах были два провала в бездну, заполненную яростным, всёпожирающим пламенем.

Оставшийся без ружья опомнился, бросил неуловимо-быстрый взгляд на Макото, и суматошно завозился, вытаскивая нож, который у него в панике зацепился за что-то. Брюнетка, даже со смурной головой, успела сообразить, что он хочет взять её в заложники: те двое оказались фигурами битыми, у одного - рука сломана, у другого - ружьё не заряжено.

— Ну, уж нет! Джапита Стар Пава, Мейк-Ап! Сьюприм Сандер!

Подёргивающийся, дымящийся бандит осел на землю, медитировать над последствиями воздействия высокого напряжения на организм.

— Уй, — подала голос Венера, перекатываясь в сидячее положение. — Это больно, знаете ли. — Судя по голосу, она практически протрезвела. — Винус лав-ми чэйн. — Цепь золотых сердечек хлестнула, обмотав двух оставшихся бандитов, и на этом битва была закончена.

Нептун со стоном подала признаки жизни. Юпитер бросилась помогать ей, и с облегчением обнаружила, что картечь всего лишь засела неглубоко под кожей. Крови много, но все раны поверхностные. Исцеляющая магия уже работала, чужеродные тела вылезали наружу или исчезали бесследно. Даже пропитанный кровью костюм успел превратиться в лишь слегка испачканный кровью, хоть все дырки и остались.

Марс поспешила отвязывать Харуку. Венера, не отпуская натянутой цепи, подошла к костру. Покопалась в разбросанных угольях, выудила два хенсин-жезла... И уставилась на Марс, переводя взгляд то на её жезл, смотревшийся странно потухшим, то на воительницу в изменившемся сэйлор-костюме.

Отвязанная, Харука спешно забрала у неё жезл и превратилась в Уранус, чтобы не представлять слабое звено. И тут же поспешила заботиться о Нептун. Зеленовласая и так шла на поправку, поэтому Юпитер пошла помогать Венере связывать бандитов. Муть в голове постепенно рассеивалась, исцеляясь, равно как и шрамы на душе, оставленные произошедшим. Юпитер принимала оба как должное. Отволокла за ногу слегка подпалённого - язык не поворачивался называть это человеком - к остальным. Порылась у них в рюкзаке, найдя верёвку. И споро, без особых нежностей, привязала их друг к дружке, связав заодно по рукам и ногам. Стоны небритого, чью сломанную руку она тоже привязала, её, почему-то, совершенно не тронули. Венера погасила свою цепь.

Марс подошла, прожигая пленников ничего не выражающим взглядом своих пламенеющих глаз. Потом и Нептун прихромала, с Уранус под руку.

— А где этот, который... — начала было Юпитер, но Нептун прервала её взяв за руку и покачав головой. — Ох. — Юпитер покосилась на Марс, стоявшую словно изваяние. Бандиты уже начали дёргаться от страха под непрерывным, безразличным взором повелительницы огня. Юпитер представила обугленный труп, лежащий где-то там, в сторонке, и ей стало страшно за подругу.

Напряжённый момент прервало появление грязной шерстяной шапки, высунувшейся над кромкой ложбины, и сразу исчезнувшей.

— А вот и рабы пожаловали, — прокомментировала Венера, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Рабы? — переспросила Уранус.

— Ну конечно, — ответила Венера. — Не сами же они будут золото мыть. — Она слегка потыкала связанных бандитов носком своей оранжевой туфли. — Совсем как Тёмное агентство, мафия и подобные им. Нахватают людей, превратят в рабов, и заставляют делать свою грязную работу. Только наши обычные противники - магией мозги промывали, а эти... Не знаю, как. — Она оглянулась на целый ряд грязных шапок, под её взглядом тут же скрывшихся. — Оказались бы на нашем месте парни - их тут же начали бы в рабов обращать. Не хочу знать, как. А нас... Тьфу, что ж последнее время на самую мерзость-то везёт? — Круто развернувшись, она направилась вниз по лощине. — Пошли отсюда.

— А этих мерзавцев что, так и оставим? — удивлённо спросила Уранус.

— Ну не самим же их тащить. — Венера с отвращением отвернулась от связанных врагов. — Тут есть кому. — Она указала на грязных оборванцев, опасливо выглядывавших из за гребня.

— Не уверена, что они справятся, — с сомнением протянула Нептун. Под её спокойным, изучающим взглядом ряд затасканных шерстяных шапок нестройно нырнул, скрывшись из вида.

— Ну, они же должны хоть какую-то благодарность испытывать за спасение, — предположила Юпитер.

— Ну и хорошо, тогда нас здесь ничто не держит, — сказала Уранус, спеша избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний.

— Ладно, — согласилась Венера. Потом развернулась в ту сторону, где ныкались бывшие рабы, и гаркнула: «Эй вы, чучела немытые! Давайте своих рабовладельцев в охапку, и волоките в полицию, где она у вас тут!» После чего прокомментировала вполголоса: «Не то, чтобы вы меня поняли, но, может, догадаетесь»

Затем сэйлор-воительницы без лишних разговоров унеслись прочь. Были, миг - и нет их.

Тишина спустилась на лесотундру.

Потом, опасливо, над гребнем поднялась грязная шапка. Убедившись, что сверхъестественные существа ушли, и всё равно вздрагивая при каждом шорохе, оборванный раб прокрался к связанным хозяевам. Бухнулся рядом на колени, дрожа...

И начал торопливо развязывать.

Десять минут спустя зло было сорвано оплеухами, оставшееся ружьё заряжено, рука перевязана как следует, и рабы трудились как наскипидаренные. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Про Чику никто даже не вспомнил: всё равно от этого отморозка было больше мороки, чем пользы. Нарвался - ну и ляд с ним.

(シーンブレイク)

— Так мне до дома не добраться. — Сэйлор Сатурн вздохнула, облокотившись на поручень, шедший вдоль края надстройки. Огромный корабль густо=оранжевого цвета мягко содрогался, продираясь к северу через поля толстого льда.

Поначалу она просто радовалась, что жива и в безопасности, и рядом есть люди - хоть туристы внизу на палубе не замечали её. Она так и стояла наверху, наблюдая бездумно за редкими группками бабушек и дедушек, прогуливающихся по палубе разглядывая арктический пейзаж. Слушала отголоски многоязычной речи. Можно бесконечно, как на огонь, смотреть, как снежная равнина раскалывается под массивным, закруглённым носом корабля, исчезая в тёмной воде. Глыбы зеленоватого льда всплывали изредка, омытые от снега, блестя сколотыми гранями, чтобы исчезнуть уже окончательно под бортами широкого судна. Но она ощущала много больше. Смутные движения источников жизненной энергии внизу, внутри было много больше людей, чем показывалось на палубе. Ещё глубже - ровное горение атомной энергии. Сатурн впала в намеренный транс, растворяясь в этих чувствах.

Но всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Туристам приелся монотонный пейзаж, и они все скрылись внутри. Снежная равнина казалась всё более и более скучной. Кроме того, девочке совсем не нужно было на северный полюс. Она была нужна совсем не здесь. А, предпочтительно, там, где были её родители, беспокоясь за неё.

С тяжёлым сердцем, испытывая вполне обоснованные опасения, Сатурн телепортировалась опять.

(シーンブレイク)

Девушки успели отбежать всего ничего, когда пришлось остановиться: Нептун ещё не оправилась, и не могла бежать наравне со всеми. Надо было дать ей время восстановиться.

Пользуясь передышкой, Юпитер осторожно обратилась к Марс, не проронившей до сих пор ни слова:

— Марс-чан... Ты в порядке?

Марс стояла, опустив голову. Огненные крылья давно угасли, как и прочие сполохи, но изменения в униформе незамеченными не прошли. Как и резко изменившееся поведение, что тревожило куда больше.

— Вот твой хенсин-жезл, — протянула рекомый предмет Венера. — Как тебе удалось... без него?..

— Я... — Марс взяла жезл, подняла его на уровень глаз. Глаза у неё снова были нормальными, зрачки чёрные с фиолетовым отливом. Теперь, при ближайшем рассмотрении, жезл казался мёртвым, посеревшим. И отнюдь не из-за копоти. — Я словно разбила барьер, — наконец, призналась она. — Боюсь... — Жезл начал тускнеть. Звезда в навершии, с символом Марса внутри, сначала стала мутной, непрозрачной. Потом утратила блеск, став на вид грубой, словно песчаник. — Боюсь, у меня... больше нет пути назад. — Жезл растрескался, и рассыпался прахом. Четверо воительниц в ужасе смотрели на подругу.

— Марс-чан, ты не можешь превратиться назад? — прошептала Юпитер. Нет, она понимала, что надежды на мирную жизнь рухнули, но вот так жестоко...

— А ты всё равно попробуй! — настаивала Венера. — Давай! Я знаю, ты сможешь!

— Я... — Марс нахмурилась, потом взялась одной рукой за камень на груди. Эта драгоценность в форме сердца, фокус их сэйлор-магии, был обязательным атрибутом, оставаясь на том же месте вне зависимости от вариаций наряда. Даже у Сэйлор Старлайтов, с их бикини из чёрной кожи.

Все замерли в напряжении. Прошла минута, другая. Марс стояла, закрыв глаза. Потом по её сэйлор-фуку словно прошла волна. Юбочка стала монотонно-алой, фигурные белые наплечники в форме языков пламени преобразились в обычные, из нескольких фиолетовых колец, обнимающих плечо. Марс нахмурилась, не открывая глаз, морща лоб. И, наконец, изгнала свою униформу, заставив ту рассыпаться огненными искрами.

Девушки выдохнули с великим облегчением. Обнажённая Рей стояла несколько секунд неподвижно, не открывая глаз, с прижатой к груди рукой. Потом гражданская одежда вернулась, материализуясь вокруг неё словно мираж, обретающий вещественность.

— Рей-чан, — выдохнула Венера: черноволосая жрица оказалась в камуфляжных штанах и бюстгальтере. Ни блузки, ни камуфляжной куртки.

— Это.. осталось там, — выдавила Рей.

— Я сбегаю! — спешно вызвалась Юпитер, заранее страшась того, что увидит. Помчалась стрелой, прикидывая линию, по которой тот... недочеловек вёл Рей. В соседней ложбине обнаружилось выжженное, ещё дымящееся пятно. Она невольно замедлила шаг... Не было тут никакого обугленного трупа. Только рассыпающиеся остатки обугленного скелета, в центре пятна выжженной до пепла земли. Бесформенный кусок металла рядом остывал, потрескивая.

Юпитер сглотнула, подняла с земли блузку и куртку - слава богам, пуговицы были расстёгнуты, а не оторваны. Правда, рукав опалило медленно тлеющей на краю пятна травой.

Озабоченная состоянием подруги, Юпитер выкинула из головы рассыпающиеся в прах останки монстра, и поспешила обратно.

(シーンブレイク)

Вокруг была тёмная, безлунная ночь. Звёзды ярко сияли с чистого тропического неба. Сатурн споткнулась. Равнина неровного камня простиралась во все стороны, изчезая во мраке. На горизонте сияли яркие огни, затмевая звёзды. Воздух был тёпл и пах морем.

— Думаю, отсюда как-нибудь доберусь, — решила миниатюрная сэйлор-воительница, сбрасывая трансформацию. — Если идти на эти огни...

Хотару опять споткнулась, приземлившись на колени и руки. Иззубренный камень впился ей в коленку, крошась под руками в острые чешуйки. Ходить здесь было совершенно невозможно, особенно после утраты ночного зрения, которое давала сэйлор-форма.

— Кажется, я поспешила превращаться обратно, — признала девочка, потирая ссаженную коленку.

(シーンブレイク)

Сэйлор-воительницы уже полчаса трусили на юг. Горы стали ещё более пологими и округлыми, покрылись самым настоящим еловым лесом, в котором полную скорость развить было затруднительно. Марс быстро устала от удушливой заботы, которой её пытались окружить, вышла из прострации и начала язвить в ответ. У Венеры и Юпитер от сердца отлегло, это снова была их старый друг, Сэйлор Марс. В нормальной красной юбке, которую она теперь могла призывать усилием воли, безо всякого жезла.

Когда, по их прикидкам, до шоссе оставалось несколько десятков километров, девушки набрели на нечто, что при известном воображении можно было бы назвать дорогой. Полоса, на которой голый гравий и россыпи камней перемежалиль с изрезанной колеями грязью, тянулась, извиваясь, вдоль средних размеров речки. Воины в матросках могли бы перепрыгнуть водную преграду, но с трудом и не в этом месте.

Сначала думали пересечь реку и продолжать в том же направлении напрямик, но слалом между ёлками всем уже порядком поднадоел: постоянное напряжение, иголки за шиворотом и тому подобное. А дорога, скорей всего, выводила на шоссе. По крайней мере, насколько смогли сориентроваться по карте, река должна была пересекать его. И если идти по дороге против течения, то рано или поздно выйдешь к шоссе.

Девушки побежали по дороге. Условно накатанная колея тянулась по долине относительно ровно, то выходя к самому берегу, то отдаляясь от петляющей речки. Ёлок тут не было, бежали быстро, россыпи крупных камней под ногами доставляли лишь мелкие неудобства. Венера только начала гадать, не встретится ли им по дороге деревня, как из за поворота показался брод. А посреди брода - грузовик.

Девушки резко остановились и отступили под защиту редкого леса.

Как-бы-дорога здесь резко виляла направо, переходя на другой берег. Серо-зелёный грузовик с длинным, пустым полуприцепом-платформой, стоял на самой середине реки, слегка перекосившись, уйдя в воду так глубоко, что колёса скрылись. Тишину нарушали лишь приглушённый шум реки, ругань на непонятном языке, да удары металлом по металлу. При более внимательном рассмотрении, на грузовике обнаружились два невзрачно одетых мужика, висящих, словно мухи на палочке, по бокам открытого капота.

— Давайте поможем, — предложила Уранус.

— Меня что-то с местными общаться не тянет, — возразила Венера, играя в этот раз нехарактерную для себя роль скептика.

— Призвание сэйлор-воинов - помогать людям, — сказала Уранус, с сочувствием косясь на мужиков.

Те что-то подёргали, двигатель издал пару жалобных звуков - и опять тишина. Двое бедолаг разразились прочувствованными словами, в их голосах сквозили нотки обречённости. Потом забрались на крышу кабины, и уселись там, вглядываясь вдоль дороги один в одну сторону, другой - в другую.

— Давайте хоть на сухое вытолкаем, — повторила Уранус. — Им тут сто лет попутки ждать.

— Придётся показать свою силу, — напомнила Венера. — Иначе как мы эту тяжесть вытолкаем, в ледяной воде.

— Одной смутной легендой больше, причём в далёкой стране, — парировала Нептун, — Так даже лучше, чуть болье информационного шума.

Подождали ещё несколько минут. Тишина стояла всеобъемлющая, приглушённый шум реки лишь подчёркивал её.

— Ну, дальше ждать нечего, — сказала Марс. И вышла к берегу, гордо, как на параде. Мужики на крыше заметили её, и, кажется, перешли в состояние лёгкого офонарения. Марс вошла в воду, и начала осторожно продвигаться к машине, покачиваясь на скрытых водой камнях. Постепенно вода дошла ей до пояса, и Марс начало сносить течением: суперсила совершенно балансу не помогала. Пришлось ей наклониться против течения, практически уйдя одним плечом в воду, и в таком виде продвигаться дальше.

— Не хочу показаться невеждой, — сказала Юпитер, ёжась от одного взгляда на такое, — но как наша защита против ледяной воды? Не было как то случая проверить.

Они вообще, в сэйлор формах хорошо, если пару раз в воде плавали, да и то - летом.

Венера подошла к берегу, и попробовала воду ногой: её туфли, состоя из носка, пятки и ремешка, ступню практически не прикрывали.

— Неприятно, но терпимо, — прокомментировала блондинка, и сама начала углубляться в реку. Дошла до пояса, её тоже начало сносить. — Брр... А ну его. Мокнуть так уж как следует! — Венера нырнула, и поплыла батерфляем, вспенивая воду каждым мощным гребком.

Остальные последовали за ними, быстро доплыли до грузовика. Марс добралась последней, но ей хоть голову удалось сохранить сухой. А толку? Грива иссиня-чёрных волос всё равно промокла, липла к плечам и медленно струилась, перебираемая течением.

Мужики на кабине что-то обеспокоенно спрашивали. Похоже, боялись, что такие красавицы простудятся, заболеют и умрут.

— Всё олл райт, чуваки! — крикнула им по английски Венера. Потом своим, снова по японски: — Так, за что теперь тянуть то?

— Я нашла колесо, — прокомментировала Юпитер, поднырнувшая под грузовик чтобы взяться с левой стороны, откуда шло течение. — Толкать или крутить?

— Тут спереди есть пара крюков, — оповестила Уранус, погрузившись по уши в воду, и шаря вслепую. — Да и бампер на ощупь достаточно крепкий.

Встали так, что трое тянули за бампер, Марс толкала за него же справа, а Юпитер крутила левое переднее колесо. Поднатужились, кряхтя на все голоса. Тяжёлая машина качнулась, мужики плавно перешли из лёгкой степени офонарения в среднюю. Нос грузовика задрался, поднятый совместными усилиями в воздух, но и только.

— Нет, так не годится! — крикнула Уранус. — Давайте, двое под задние колёса, и двое под прицеп.

Перераспределились - только Марс всё так же толкала за бампер справа.

— Что-то глубоко тут, — прокомментировала Юпитер возле заднего колеса.

Поднатужились, приседая, уходя под воду с головой, с натугой толкая колёса, цепляясь за протектор. Грузовик дрогнул, качнулся, и был выдран, наконец, из пары глубоких ям, которые вырыл задними колёсами, сев практически по ось. После этого пошло легче. Выкатили машину без особого труда, прокатив немного дальше по ухабам и грязи... Пока грузовик не подпрыгнул на очередной кочке, после чего Юпитер наступила на что-то, сказавшее «уй».

— Ребята! — Она сразу прекратила толкать, отскочив в сторону. — Там что-то... Ох. Оеньки. — Она сочувственно поморщилась.

Пустой прицеп тоже подбросило на кочке, и сразу за этим Венера тоже наступила на что-то, сказавшее «уй».

— Что такое? — Блондинка оглянулась. — Эээ, упс? — Она смущённо почесала в затылке. — Мы это, не нарочно.

— Ох, — подошедшая Нептун прикрыла рот рукой.

— Да, это однозначно уй, — сочувственно прокомментировала Уранус.

— Мгхм — промычала вдавленная в грязную колею Марс, чьи волосы превратились в полное месиво, и единственным чистым местом остались руки, которые торчали, раскоряченные, в стороны.

— Давай помогу! — Юпитер выдернула её из грязи со звучным чавком.

— Ни единого слова! — настояла Марс, протирая глаза перчаткой. Спереди она была равномерного цвета глины. Сзади, её бёдра и спина носили явственный узор протектора. — Давайте, договаривайтесь тут, чтобы нас подбросили, если по пути. И если заведутся... Я скоро вернусь. И если я, хоть от кого нибудь, хоть раз услышу об этом... — с угрозой завершила она, и пошагала к реке, гордо подняв голову.

(シーンブレイク)

Темнело. Грузовик уже несколько часов полз по бездорожью, раскачиваясь на ухабах, а шоссе так и не появилось. Равно как и любой населённый пункт. Дорога несколько раз разветвлялась, и надежду внушала лишь пара встречных грузовиков, встреченных за это время, натужно тащивших свой груз навстречу.

Девушкам оставалось лишь мотаться в грязном кузове в компании пары пустых, гремящих бочек, да любоваться пейзажами. Лесистые горы тут были и правда красивыми, но даже красота рано или поздно приедается.

— Надо было своим ходом, уже добрались бы, — констатировала Венера. — Даже вздремнуть нельзя, пока тебя телепает, как носок в стиралке.

— Ну, задним числом наверно, — согласилась Уранус. — Но опять же, если нам с этими по пути, то не надо на шоссе попутку ловить. Эти нам уже благодарны, а так не знаешь, на кого нарвёшься.

— Это если они вообще на шоссе вылезать собираются, — буркнула Венера. — И если им в ту же сторону. Слишком много «если».

Юпитер покосилась на Марс, сидевшую, привалившись спиной к борту и опустив голову. Но потревожить ту не решилась.

(シーンブレイク)

Просыпались сгрудившиеся сэйлор-воительныцы медленно, со стонами, осторожным потягиваньем, и разборками, кому чья часть тела чего отдавила. Наконец, распутались друг от друга, и огляделись. Как-то им вчера удалось заснуть в трясущемся кузове, используя друг дружку в качестве подушек.

Грузовик стоял с заглушённым мотором, посреди пыльной асфальтарованной площади. В одну сторону тянулись обшарпанные заводские корпуса, какие-то железные и бетонные сараи, припаркованные, а местами и полуразобранные грузовики. С другой стороны, за неширокой полосой дикого кустарника, раскинулась зажатая между холмами бухта, по обоим сторонам которой виднелись немногочисленные портовые краны.

— И куда они нас завезли? — вопросила Юпитер.

Ответом ей была тишина.

— Слиняли, — констатировала Венера, заглянув в кабину. — Пусто. — Она спрыгнула на землю.

Сэйлор-воительницы попрыгали из кузова. Уранус достала карту, и пыталась определиться по ней.

— Вроде бы, таких бухт в этих местах только две, — заметила Юпитер. — Осталось понять, возле какой из них мы сейчас.

— Если вот эта, — вставила Венера, — то от берега должен начинаться город с аэропортом, который нам Ами отметила. — Она указала на жирную карандашную галочку.

— По этой карте трудно разобрать, — с сомнением сказала Нептун, — Но у аэропорта одна взлётно-посадочная полоса порядка трёх километров. А весь этот городок в поперечнике - около двух. Аэропорт тут если и есть, то далеко за городом.

— В любом случае, нам надо сначала определиться, — с нездоровым энтузиазмом подытожила Венера. — Неужели мы, наконец-то, заблудились? — В глазах у неё был нездоровый блеск искателя приключений.

Где-то в глуши заповедных лесов у подножия Фудзи грустно чихнул поросёнок.

— Тебе ещё не хватает приключений? — переспросила Юпитер, не в силах поверить своим ушам.

— Я понимаю, что прошу о многом, — нарочито-нейтральным тоном предложила Марс. — Но давайте по городу пойдём в гражданском.

— Оки. — Венера огляделась не смотрит ли кто, и сбросила личину, став снова Минако.

Марс кивнула, и сделала то же самое, став Рей. На этот раз у неё всё прошло нормально, без задержек.

— Почему бы нет? — Нептун пожала плечами, и превратилась обратно в Мичиру.

Юпитер и Уранус, однако, совершенно идеей не вдохновились.

— Да ладно вам, — поспешила убедить их Минако. — У нас ведь в запасе секретное оружие. Да, Рей-чан? — Она сделала движение хлопнуть ту по плечу, но замерла в нерешительности.

Над поднятым указательным пальцем Рей трепетал крошечный огонёк, словно на кончике свечи.

— Ох, — только и могла вымолвить опешившая Минако.

— Барьер пал, — глухо и мрачно, словно вещунья, отозвалась черноволосая. — И теперь нет чёткой границы между Сэйлор Марс и Хино Рей. Я чувствую... — Она умолкла, вслушиваясь в себя. — Со временем различия сотрутся полностью. И всё, что будет делать трансформация - это призывать официальную униформу.

— Я припоминаю, — задумчиво вставила Мичиру, — Ами рассказывала про одну свою гипотезу. Что хенсин-жезлы - это тренировочные инструменты. И когда мы овладеваем своей силой до нужного уровня, они становятся не нужны.

— Тренировочные инструменты, значит, — медленно повторила Рей. — Ой, горячо! — Она потрясла кистью, загасив язычок пламени.

— Больше похоже на ограничители, — заметила Уранус.

— Ммм. — Минако изобразила комически-преувеличенную позу глубокого раздумья. — Ну и ладно. — Она похлопала Рей по плечу. — Чего в этом плохого-то, если подумать? — Она мечтательно закатила глаза.

— Мина, — Макото поспешила спустить её с небес на землю. — Если ты думаешь добиться вершин успеха в спорте - забудь. Это бесчестно как допинг.

— Ну вечно всю малину норовят испортить. — Блондинка надулась, и направилась направо вдоль берега. Там, вроде бы, виднелись дома.

— Ладно, ладно, — смирилась Юпитер. — Если вам настолько не терпится дополнительных приключений... — Превратившись в Макото, она последовала за ними.

Последней сэйлор-форму, с крайней неохотой, сбросила Уранус. Желание оградить любимую от опасностей было почти неодолимым.

Вверх по берегу тянулись кварталы одноэтажных домов с большими - а по меркам жителей Токио, так просто гигантскими - приусадебными участками. Непривычно широкая, улица представляла собой полосу укатанного гравия и земли.

Минако с любопытством вертела головой по сторонам, сравнивая. Рей стремилась не отставать, явно пытаясь отвлечься от мыслей о вечном.

По сторонам тянулись дощатые заборы, некоторые условно-крашеные, другие - серого цвета обветренного дерева. Общий облик крытых жестью домов, крапива по краю дороги, протоптанные тропинки вместо тротуаров - от всего этого веяло не просто деревней, а жутко глухой деревней, куда не достаёт свет цивилизации.

— Какие окошки маленькие, — заметила Минако.

— Ну, а чего ты хотела? — отозвалась Рей. — Зимы тут лютые.

— А это точно город? — С сомнением вставила Харука, косясь на обветшалый забор, за которым тянулись ряды кочанов капусты.

Впрочем, сомнения её развеялись, когда девушки поднялись на холм, и неожиданно оказались среди асфальта и многоэтажных домов.

— Как то тут... широко, — высказала общее впечатление Рей, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Пятиэтажные дома тянулись вдоль широченных, словно море, улиц. Проезжая часть была всего две полосы в каждую сторону - спроектированная безнадёжными оптимистами, судя по крайне редкому движению. Зато по бокам от неё шёл широкий газон, и только потом - тротуар. Роскошь бессмысленная и беспощадная по меркам Токио, где на второстепенных улицах тротуар порой представлял полуметровую полосочку, условно отчерченную разметкой. Но и это было ещё не всё. Между тротуаром и домами простирался ещё один газон, местами заросший деревьями подобно маленькому лесу.

— Простор! — одобрила Минако. Проглядывающие в просветах улиц пологие холмы придавали пространству объём, позволяя осознать ширь и размах. Бухта за спиной, переходящая в свинцовый простор океана, только добавляла.

— Какое всё обшарпанное, однако, — сказала Макото. — И народ какой-то не богатый.

Дома были облупившимися, газоны - неухоженными зарослями дикой травы. Редкие прохожие были одеты не то, чтобы бедно, но как-то тускло и старомодно.

— Хорошо, что мы превратились обратно, — согласилась Мичиру.

Японки в сером камуфляже, конечно, выделялись, но не настолько. Общий тон был блёклый.

— Чего ещё ожидать, — Рей пожала плечами. — У них тут целый коммунизм развалился. И всё остальное за компанию.

— Ой, смотрите, там у них своя Токийская башня! — умилилась Минако, указывая вдоль по улице, в створе которой высилась очень знакомая форма в красно-белых цветах.

Пройдя пару кварталов, вышли на площадь, где стояло сооружение, и убедились, что на башню оно таки не тянуло.

— Ну, полагаю, для такого городка пятидесятиметровая в самый раз, — заметила Рей.

Вышка выглядела впечатляюще на фоне окружающих пятиэтажных зданий, но и только. Стояло отдалённое подобие Токийской башни на ножках, кажущихся непропорционально тонкими, посреди круглого травяного бугра ближе к дальнему концу удлинённой площади.

— А вот и конец города, — заметила Юпитер. За площадью улица продолжалась, ныряя с холма вниз. Дальше возносились пологие холмы, поросшие лесом.

— Да мы и километра не прошли, — озабоченно отозвалась Рей. Где тут аэропорту-то уместиться?

— Я никаких самолётов над головой пока не видела, — поддакнула Харука. — Может, мы всё таки ошиблись, и это какой-то другой город? — Она на ходу развернула карту, пытаясь найти ориентиры.

— Или попали в город не с того конца, — заметила Мичиру.

— Давайте поспрашиваем местных? — предложила Макото. — Хоть кто-то должен английский знать?

Однако редкие прохожие или недоуменно пожимали плечами, или ускоряли шаг, пытаясь уклониться от девушек в сером камуфляже.

— Машину, что-ли, остановить? — вслух раздумывала Рей, глядя на редкие автомобили, проезжающие по улицам и кольцевым развязкам площади.

— О! Давайте спросим у этих юношей! — оживилась Минако.

— Мина-чан, погоди... — Макото тяжко вздохнула, видя, что блондинка её не слушает. — Не стоит.

Минако, тем временем, бодро направлялась к группе из троих молодых людей. Бритоголовые, в чёрных кожаных куртках, те что-то выкрикивали, размахивая красным флагом и плакатами, на которых было написано... что-то.

— Местная письменность меня уже просто раздражает, — заметила Рей, машинально попытавшись прочитать написанное на плакатах. Как и с указателями названий улиц ранее, результат оказался обескураживающим. Половина букв были вроде бы знакомыми латинскими, вторая половина - нечто неудобоваримое, местами имеющее сходство с греческим алфавитом, известным каждому школьнику по физике и математике. Это не считая этой их дурацкой перевёрнутой «R». Попытка же прочитать любой текст давала адски неблагозвучную, языколомную смесь звуков.

— Думаешь она будет в порядке? — озабоченно спросила Макото, глядя как подруга беззаботно приближается к настроенной далеко не мирно троице. Прохожие от них шарахались.

— Не бойся, — уверила её Рей. — Она очень хорошо бегает.

В этот момент, немного дальше вдоль тротуара со скрежетом затормозил грузовик. Из железного ящика кузова хищно посыпались мужчины в сером камуфляже, шлемах и чёрных масках с прорезями для глаз. Военные?

Бритые на голову молодые люди словно с цепи сорвались, начав размахивать и выкрикивать с удвоенной энергией.

— Давай же, поворачивай уже, — вполголоса пробормотала Макото, пытаясь на ходу разработать телепатический дар и передать сию простую мысль Минако.

— Ну наконец-то что-то понятное, — с облегчением добавила Рей, разглядев на борту грузовика чёткую и понятную надпись «ОМОХ».

Дюжина мужчин в масках и камуфляже остановились в недоумении. В их позах сквозило: «что, и это вот - всё?» Кажется они смотрели на буйную троицу с неприкрытым разочарованием. Некоторые обводили взглядами площадь. Но тут не было никого кроме трёх бритоголовых, пятерых нездешних девушек, и редких прохожих, которые теперь ещё активнее стремились поскорее оказаться подальше. Камуфляжные разочарованно поникли, вяло переругиваясь с кем-то в кабине. Некоторые начали устраиваться поудобнее, облокачиваясь о свой грузовик со скучающим видом.

— Назад, — телепатировала блондинке Макото. — Иди назад.

— Привет! — громко обратилась к юношам Минако, на английском. — Не подскажете ли, где тут у вас аэропорт?

Бритоголовые опешили, умолкнув и моргая в недоумении.

Камуфляжные опешили, насторожившись.

Макото зашлёпнула лицо ладонью, глазам своим не веря.

Минако обезоруживающе улыбнулась.

Бритоголовые взорвались агрессивными воплями и попёрли на блондинку, выстраиваясь в подобие тевтонской «железной свиньи».

— Нет, вы меня неправильно поняли, — пятясь, пыталась успокоить их Минако. — Я ничего против коммунизма не имею! Горбачёв! Перестройка!

Бритоголовые взревели, и рванулись в галоп. Минако взвизгнула, еле увернувшись, и бросилась наутёк. Потом взвизгнула вторично, и понеслась, как на крыльях: удар красным флагом по хребту придал ей дополнительное ускорение.

— Мина-чан, — вздохнула Макото.

— Ааа! — орала Минако на смеси английского с японским. — Помогите, убивают! Коммунисты-доно, вы меня не так поняли! Спасите кто нибудь, мамочки!

Камуфляжные радостно подхватились, и тоже сорвались в галоп, слитно ринувшись за бритоголовыми.

Голосящая Минако в последний момент сообразила, что ведёт погоню прямо на своих, и резко свернула направо, вылетев на площадь поперёк дороги. Движение было таким редким, что даже тормозить никому не пришлось. На равномерно заасфальтированной площади было два разворотных кольца. В центре одного стояла вышка, центр другого был занят припаркованными автомобилями. Вот по этому, второму, кольцу, и понеслась Минако, огибая припаркованные машины.

Под неверящими взглядами четверых девушек, погоня описала полный круг. Направлявшийся на разворот автомобиль резко затормозил, взвизгнув тормозами. Перед ним пролетела орущая на двух иностранных языках блондинка в сером камуфляже. Пробежали три бритоголовых молодых человека в кожанках, размахивая красным флагом словно дубиной. Прогрохотала сапогами дюжина камуфляжных мужиков в чёрных масках под касками. Водитель здраво рассудил, что ему срочно нужно быть где-нибудь в другом месте, дал по газам, и рванул с площади, развернувшись поперёк всех полос.

Погоня пролетела мимо стоящих на тротуаре девушек, уйдя на второй круг. Минако, всерьёз нацелившаяся на спортивную карьеру, была в отличной спортивной форме. Бритоголовым придавало силы остервенение. Камуфляжные пёрли с мрачной решимостью. При заходе на третий круг, Макото заметила у них в руках резиновые дубинки. Значит, всё таки, полиция?

— Интересно, — риторически вопросила Мичиру, — долго они собираются упражняться в беге подобным образом?

Четвёртого круга не получилось. Половина камуфляжных вернулась, притрусив обратно, и выстроились в линию. Перед Минако они расступились, а перед её преследователями - сомкнулись, зажав тех в клещи. Потасовка была краткой: нарвавшись на четырёхкратное численное превосходство, помноженное на превосходящую выучку, бритоголовые и дёрнуться не успели. Попутно навернувшись, чисто невзначай, рёбрами об тяжёлые ботинки оппонентов.

— Мина, иди... — начала Макото.

— Привет! — громко обратилась к камуфляжным Минако, на английском. — Не подскажете, где у вас в этом городе аэропорт?

Веко Макото дёрнулось.

— Нам ещё неприятностей с полицией не хватало, — пробурчала Харука. — Без документов-то...

Камуфляжные, однако, отозвались на вопрос блондинки с преувеличенным дружелюбием, и даже, вроде, с опаской. Пока остальные волокли три упакованных в наручники тушки к грузовику, один - судя по виду, командир - остался, и начал объяснять Минако что-то. Поскольку английского он явно не знал, а она не понимала по русски, разговор свёлся к языку жестов, односложных слов и переспрашиваний. Наконец, странный то-ли военный, то-ли полицейский попрощался, напутствуя что-то, и побежал к грузовику. Захлопнулась обитая жестью дверь с зарешёченным окошком, грузовик взревел, плюнул сизым выхлопом, и со скрежетом пополз прочь.

Минако помахала своим, возвращаясь к ним на тротуар.

— И что он тебе рассказал? — спросила Рей. — Хоть что-нибудь путное? И что это за «омох» такой?

— Без понятия — легкомысленно отмахнулась блондинка. — Однако! Он всё указывал вон туда, — она указала рукой вдоль по улице, в том направлении, куда они изначально и направлялись, — и, вроде бы, что-то про «километр» и «авто». Кажется.

— Ну, здорово, — язвительно прокомментировала Макото. — И ради этого стоило устраивать цирк с местными хулиганами.

— Хулиганами? — переспросила Минако.

— Я эту публику за километр чую, — отрезала высокая брюнетка, скрестив руки. — Парни явно и намеренно нарывались. Как ты можешь быть такой... такой...

— Блондинкой? — невинно спросила Минако, накручивая на палец прядь своих светлых волос.

— То ты нормальный, умный человек, — со вздохом ответила Макото. — Опытней и наблюдательней меня. А то совершенная, прости меня за прямоту, пустоголовая дура.

— Бывает, — Минако философски пожала плечами, отправляясь в намеченном направлении. — У каждого человека есть свои плюсы и минусы.

— Да я не об этом, — пробурчала Макото, начиная следовать за ней.

— Кстати, Мина-чан, — вклинилась Рей. — Мне тут припомнилось, что Горубачёва у них сменил Елицин. Уже несколько лет, как. Зная политиков, может так оказаться, что и Горби-кун, и его пересутройка сейчас совсем не комильфо.

— Так вот оно что! — Блондинка хлопнула кулаком об ладонь. — А я всё думала, чего эти комми на меня взъелись.

— Коммунистов же перестройкой как раз и смело? — предположила Харука, но без особой уверенности.

— А вы обратили внимание, — подала голос Мичиру, — что флаг у них был какой-то... неправильный?

— Неправильный? — удивилась Рей. — Вроде, серп и молот на красном?

— Я не разглядела, — призналась Минако. — Трудно было разобрать, пока меня им лупили.

— Да, но это были _чёрные_ ·серп и молот, в белом круге, — пояснила Мичиру. — Точно по центру красного флага.

— Что-то мне это смутно напоминает, — призналась Макото.

— Напоминает, — согласилась Рей. — Какая-то ассоциация с мандзи на краешке сознания вертится, но никак не поймаю.

За площадью улица продолжилась, спускаясь вниз. Теперь на газоне, отделяющем проезжую часть от тротуара, тянулся ряд елей. Сам тротуар местами превращался в ступени.

— Насколько же тут не похоже на Токио, — дивясь, заметила Рей. — Всё бедное, обшарпанное, а пространство транжирят с беззаботностью, какую у нас не каждый миллиардер осилит.

— Вот в Лос-Анджелесе, — вставила Минако, — тоже такой трюк с тротуарами и газонами. — Только там пальмы вместо ёлок.

— Ты в Лос-Анжелесе не бывала, — отрезала Рей. — И не можешь знать, может у них там только одна улица такая, а показывают только её.

А в этом городе все улицы были такими просторными. Словно на вырост. В этом имели возможность убедиться, пока пересекали пару перекрёстков.

Потом справа открылась прямоугольная площадь с длинным двухэтажным зданием вдоль неё. По верху фасада шла надпись огромными буквами.

— Абтобок три а-лямбда, — прочитала Рей. — Зараза, голова уже пухнет. Кто эту письменность придумал только?

— Кажется, нам сюда, — сказала Макото, указывая на пару автобусов, вольготно расположившихся наискосок на почти пустой площади.

Минако энергично сунулась к грязному автобусу с занавесочками на окнах и забавным воздухозаборником на крыше над округлой кормой. Но скоро остановилась в недоумении:

— А двери где? — Она ошарашенно озирала совершенно монолитный борт автобуса, тщетно пытаясь отыскать хотя бы щёлочку. — Они что, через окна лазят?

— Справа, естественно, — снисходительно пояснила Харука, подходя к автобусу с нужной стороны. — У них, как в Америке, правостороннее движение. Наше левостороннее мы позаимствовали у Великобритании, оно редко где в мире используется.

— А, — смущённо отозвалась Минако, нигде за границей, кроме Великобритании, не бывавшая. — Понятно.

Мичиру, тем временем, пыталась объясниться с тёткой, оборонявшей дверь автобуса изнутри. Та всё норовила отправить их куда-то, указывая взмахами руки в сторону двухэтажного здания, и что-то громко объясняя преувеличенно - короткими словами, как детям. Как будто её русский от этого становился понятнее. Универсальных слов пока удалось обнаружить два: «аеропорт» и «километров»

Мичиру решила прибегнуть к подкупу, но, будучи девушкой в средствах не стеснённой, неправильно рассчитала первоначальную силу воздействия. При виде пятидесятидолларовой купюры глаза тётки зажглись огнём нерассуждающей алчности, и она начала длинное повествование слезливым тоном. Наверняка о тринадцати голодных детях или вроде того, чтобы получше набить цену.

— Давай уже, — вполголоса ругалась Рей. — Не тяни. Всё равно мы ни слова не понимаем.

Тем временем, на шум, словно пираньи на запах крови, подтянулись двое мужчин. Выскочили они из автомобилей, стоявших у края площади. Один - средних лет слегка полноватый, другой - помоложе, они резво потрусили к девушкам. Харука напряглась было на такую резкость, но те приняли самое подобострастное выражение, и начали что-то быстро говорить, размахивая руками, бросая на девушек умоляющие взгляды, а друг на друга - неприязненные. Ни дать ни взять, два базарных торговца.

— Кажется, так будет лучше, — заметила Мичиру, обращаясь к своим. Потом наскоро извинилась перед тёткой, уже поскучневшей видя всё это, и обратилась к мужчинам с сакраментальным вопросом: «Хау мач?»

Те начали размахивать руками ещё активнее, закатывать глаза, что-то показывать на пальцах. Мичиру направилась к паре автомобилей, сопровождаемая по бокам оживлённо торгующимися мужчинами, а позади - своими слегка ошарашенными подругами.

— Что творится-то? — недоумевала Макото. — Кто это такие, вообще?

— На агентов КГБ не тянут, — признала Минако, окинув тех критическим взглядом.

— Нелегальные таксисты? — предположила Харука.

— Похоже на то, — согласилась Рей. — Хотя, легальных такси я в этом городе не замечала. Если они их только не красят в серый цвет, без опознавательных знаков.

Накал страстей, тем временем, рос по мере приближения к автомобилям. Извозчики, судя по тону их голосов, были уже готовы родную мать продать. Они вовсю лебезили перед зеленовласой, а за её спиной обменивались такими взглядами, что матёрый волк уписался бы от страха.

Потом Мичиру достала из внутреннего кармана тонкую пачку десятидолларовых банкнот, чтобы попытаться уточнить цену на пальцах: английского оба не знали совершенно, а в их скороговорке ничего кроме «аеропорт» разобрать не удавалось. Увы, это оказалось не лучшей идеей. Вид денег переполнил чашу. Сама Мичиру проглядела, что творилось за её спиной, а остальные девушки еёпредупредить не успели. Водилы сначала держались, фальшиво-умильно хрипя перед клиентом и рыкая друг на друга. Потом, почти синхронно, бросились к багажникам.

Мичиру опешила. Харука струхнула, представив, _что_ ·они в этой дикой стране могут возить в багажнике. На ум ей почему-то лезли базуки и автоматы Томпсона.

Полноватый мужчина средних лет оказался хозяином вишнёвого седана непривычно угловатых форм, словно спроектированного кубистом. Даже фары были прямоугольные. С зловещим скрежетом он извлёк на свет монтировку, габаритами больше под стать колёсному бронетранспортёру.

Молодой был владельцем древней-предревней серебристой «тойоты» с битым, заклеенным скотчем поворотником. Молча распахнув заднюю дверь, достал он алюминиевую бейсбольную биту.

И вот начали добры молодцы сходиться, испепеляя друг друга взглядами, да перехватывая инструменты поудобнее, к вящему ужасу Харуки и восторгу Минако. Словно самураи на поединке.

Мичиру всё ещё стояла посередине между ними, ошарашенная. Потом, опомнившись, резко выкрикнула:

— Стоп‼！

То ли окрик подействовал, то-ли слово оказалось универсальным, но водилы замерли, слегка опустив свои тупые орудия.

— Я сейчас брошу монетку! — Громко сказала Мичиру, доставая обычную пятидесяти-еновую монетку с дыркой посередине. — Ты - орёл, ты - решка. Поехали! — Она высоко подбросила монету, отчего соперники ещё больше отвлеклись, машинально следя взглядом за полётом металлического кружочка.

Мичиру поймала монету на ладонь, тут же захлопнув её другой ладонью. Потом убрала верхнюю ладонь.

— Выпали Вы, — сказала она, обратившись к мужчине средних лет слева. Потом повернулась направо, к молодому: — Мне очень жаль, но судьба не была к Вам благосклонна.

Тот разочарованно выдохнул, и пошагал к своей «тойоте».

Мужик с облегчением вытер платочком пот со лба, и бросился распахивать задние двери.

Харука, зная уже, что у неё на коленях никто не поедет - и откуда у них предубеждений столько - машинально открыла левую переднюю дверь, чтобы сесть рядом с водителем. Замерла на мгновение, обнаружив перед собой руль. Хлопнула себя по лбу, и стала обходить автомобиль, чтобы сесть справа, в то время, как четверо остальных девушек утрамбовывались на заднее сиденье.

Все вздрогнули от металлического лязга. Оказалось, обиженный молодой водила с досады шваркнул биту в свой багажник. Потом захлопнул заднюю дверь с такой силой, что несчастное транспортное средство аж слегка присело на рессорах.

— Ловко ты их рассудила, — сказала Макото. — Я уж думала, быть кровопролитию.

— И так получилось, что выпал более тесный автомобиль, — пробурчала Рей, елозя и пихаясь с Минако на узком диванчике.

— О, тут нет никакой случайности, — тихо ответила сидевшая в центре Мичиру. — Я солгала. Я чувствовала, что тот, второй, более беспринципный. Потом, автомобиль у него был хуже ухожен. Там под скотчем на стоп-сигнале многолетняя грязь. И за оружием он бросился первым. Не хотелось доверять свою жизнь такому человеку.

— Ладно, ладно, поняли, — согласилась Рей. — Мина, твоя взяла, садись мне на колени. Всё лучше, чем сидеть сикось накось.

(シーンブレイク)

Пятеро девушек мрачно разглядывали лётное поле сквозь окна скромного, двухэтажного здания, исполнявшего здесь обязаности аэропорта. Где-то там стоял сейчас самолёт, который мог бы доставить их в город Хабарофусуку. Откуда уже летали международные рейсы, в том числе - до Токио.

Охранник на выходе поглядывал в ответ, периодически обшаривая девушек цепким взглядом.

— Предлагаю ехать зайцами, — предложила Минако.

— Отличная идея, — саркастически ответила Рей. — И как, ты себе это представляешь? Мы пятеро просто прогуливаемся до самолёта с невинным видом? И билеты у нас не проверяют?

— Тут, может, и провинция, — добавила Макото, — но к полю тебя никто даже близко не подпустит.

— А без документов - никак, — добавила очевидное Харука. — Ну почему им обязательно нужен паспорт чтобы билет купить? Это же внутренняя линия!

— А у них тут каждый гражданин с внутренним паспортом ходит, — философски заметила Мичиру. — Без которого ни на один вид транспорта билета не купишь. То-ли местная особенность тюремной провинции, то-ли вся страна такая, я как-то не интересовалась раньше.

— Пошли отсюда, — предложила Макото. — Пока нами охранник активнее не заинтересовался.

Девушки вышли наружу, навстречу холодному ветру и прекрасному в своей дикой красоте пейзажу. Пологие горы, поросшие лесом, уходили в голубую даль, прорезанные лишь ниткой шоссе и крохотным кварталом пятиэтажек выше в гору.

— Что мы вообще думали, когда соглашались добираться своим ходом? — со вздохом риторически вопросила Харука.

— Что Россия - дикая страна, — подавленно ответила Рей. — Что здесь ездят верхом на медведях. — Она покосилась на парковку, занятую рядами автомобилей, где было напополам джипов японского производства и каких-то русско-брутальных минивэнов поголовно мышиного цвета. — Что нам просто позволят зайти пешком в самолёт.

— Что тут очаг отечественной дипломатии есть, — вставила Венера. — В этом плане - действительно дикая страна.

— Просто мы оказались в глухой провинции, — пояснила Харука. — Таёжные углы Хоккайдо рядом отдыхают.

— Может, действительно стоит обдумать идею ехать зайцами? — неожиданно предложила Мичиру. — В багажном отсеке, например?

— Как мы на поле-то проберёмся? — возразила Рей.

— Точно! — Минако хлопнула кулаком об ладонь. — С чёрного хода!

— С какого чёрного хода? — переспросила Рей.

— Ну, у них тут аэропорт, ангары и прочая цивилизация только с одного бока от взлётной полосы, так? — пояснила блондинка. — А с другой - дикий лес. Прямо сразу. А вдоль самой полосы, и вообще по территории - кусты некошеные. Густые, что твои джунгли.

— А ведь дело, — согласилась Харука. — Если там в кустах забор какой, или колючка - нам в сэйлор-формах перепрыгнуть не проблема.

(シーンブレイク)

Трава вдоль взлётной полосы была густой и некошеной. С такой травой и кустов не надо. Одно слово - глухая провинция. Пригибаясь, пятеро воительниц в матросках подобрались почти вплотную к самолёту, удобно стоящему хвостом к зарослям, опознав его по бортовому номеру крупными цифрами на высоком киле, и сличив по бумажке.

Вблизи вид самолёта совершенно не вдохновлял. Весь он был какой-то обветренный, выцветший от времени. Весь матовый, без малейших следов блеска. Заклёпки и края закрылков выделялись чётко, отчерченные грязью, образовывавшей кое-где продольные полосы. Шампунем и полиролью эту рабочую лошадку явно никто не баловал. На хвосте - тёмные пятна возле сопел двигателей, непривычно собранных в пучок на корме.

Нептун достала своё зеркало, разглядывая самолёт сквозь него, словно это была лупа. Нехилая такая волшебная лупа.

— Давайте скорее, — торопила Марс, глядя на отъезжающий топливозаправщик. — А то они сейчас багаж грузить начнут, или ещё что делать, что там положено.

— Погоди, — осадила её Нептун, продолжая вглядываться — Я же не техник чтобы разобраться во всех этих хитросплетениях. — Она сосредоточилась на хвосте, хмыкнула, повертела зеркалом, и, наконец, убрала его. — Не совсем уверена, но, кажется, там есть неиспользуемый багажный отсек.

— Отлично! — воскликнула Венера, порываясь вскочить. Марс дёрнула её обратно. — Эй, ты чего?

— Осмотрись сначала! И почему вдруг отлично?

— Представляешь, — объяснила Венера, — пролезаем мы в _используемый_ ·багажный отсек. А они привозят багаж грузить. И тут такие мы - типа, не ждали?

— Поняла, поняла, — отступилась Марс.

— Или, ещё смешнее, — развила мысль Венера, осторожно поднимая голову и оглядываясь по сторонам. — Пихают не глядя. Потом разгружают багаж - а там такие мы, расплющенные чемоданами по стенкам.

— Да всё, поняла уже! — шикнула Марс.

— Люк с правого борта, — добавила Нептун.

Девушки прокрались по зарослям, потом выскочили и стремительно преодолели оставшиеся метры до самолёта. Люди на поле были, но далеко. А широкие, в три пары колёс, шасси и створки их гондол хорошо загораживали обзор. Девушки надеялись, что их не заметят.

— И где тут этот люк? — спросила рослая Уранус, пригибаясь под непривычно низко, сидящим брюхом машины.

— Третья турбина прямо в попе, — жизнерадостно заявила Венера, высоко подпрыгнувшая, чтобы заглянуть в отверстие на самом кончике хвоста. А эта труба тогда что? — она указала вверх, где над фюзеляжем, вперёд от киля, вырастало нечто, формой и размерами похожее на гондолы двигателей, торчащие по бокам от хвоста. — Они же не на одной оси, как это получается?

— Не мельтеши, заметят! — обругала её Марс. — Нам больше думать не о чем! — Она передвинулась так, чтобы её от далёких людей скрывала стойка шасси.

— Вот он, — Нептун указала на небольшой квадратный люк, слабо заметный за тушей правого двигателя, поскольку располагался почти вплотную под его консолью.

— Не дотянешься, — сказала Юпитер. — Полезайте, я подержу. — Она нагнулась.

— Сейчас откупорим! — уверенно заявила Уранус, забираясь той на плечи, и вытягивая утопленную ручку. Повернула... То есть, попыталась повернуть... — Проверь скорее, я в ту сторону кручу? — обратилась она к Нептун. Та спешно достала зеркало, сосредотачиваясь.

— Скорее! — прошипела Марс, пригибаясь. — Сюда идут!

— В ту, — подтвердила Нептун. — Просто слегка приржавело.

— Сколь ко ж... этим отсеком... не пользовались? — сквозь зубы выдавила Уранус, кряхтя и налегая со сверхчеловеческой силой. Больше всего она боялась, что проклятая ручка переломится: сталь - это всего лишь сталь. Юпитер покачнулась, потом расставила ноги пошире.

— Куда?！ — зашипела Марс, видя, как Венера бросается, пригнувшись, под левым крылом навстречу надвигающимся мужикам в спецовках. Но поймать ту не успела. — Стой, дурища... Гых?.. — Она ошалело выпучила глаза.

— Ох, надо же! — тихо воскликнула Нептун, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Минако ухватилась, и одним ловким движением закинула себя на крыло. Шаги техников стихли. В наступившей тишине её босые пятки отчётливо прошлёпали по крылу в сторону фюзеляжа. Одновременно с этим донёсся какой-то стонущий скрежет, и возглас Уранус «Есть!».

Нептун подхватила остолбеневшую Марс под локоть, и увлекла к открытому внутрь люку, в котором уже исчезали ноги Юпитер. Обе сэйлор-воительницы синхронно подпрыгнули, и были втянуты в тесный проём руками товарищей. Секунду спустя за ними запрыгнула Венера, свалившись откуда-то сверху, с консоли двигателя.

Снаружи донеслись возгласы и топот бегущих ног. Уранус опустила крышку, поспешно, но стараясь не шуметь. В кромешном мраке отчётливо щёлкнул замок.

— Ты совсем с глузды съехала, — начала шёпотом пилить блондинку Марс.

— Разве? — не согласилась невидимая Венера. — А по моему, отличный отвлека... — В темноте глухо стукнуло. — Уй. Потолок тут низкий, как в бельевом ящике. Хоть сидеть-то высоты хватит?

— Тише вы, обе! — свирепо выдохнула Юпитер.

Голоса звучали снизу, возбуждённо и как-то прибалдело. Потом постепенно успокоились, и начали расходиться. Что-то глухо защёлкало, залязгало. С самолётом что-то делали. Потом кто-то подёргал ручку люка. У девушек чуть сердце не остановилось, но подёргиванием всё и ограничилось.

Потянулись минуты ожидания.

(シーンブレイク)

— Боги, мне нехорошо, — простонала Юпитер. — Лежишь тут, как в гробу...

— Я всё понимаю, — ворчливо отозвалась Марс, — но слезь с моих ног, пожалуйста.

— Это не я, — возразила Юпитер, с радостью отвлекаясь от мрачных мыслей. Как ни храбрись - а боязнь самолётов у неё была серьёзной, нешуточной. Хоть и не Ранмина кошкобоязнь - но всё таки. Она совсем ребёнком была когда оба её родителя разбились. Такое не забывается.

— Кажется там, сбоку от люка, был выключатель, — заметила Нептун.

В темноте зашарили, потом щёлкнуло, и на стенке зажёгся единственный тусклый плафон.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарила Юпитер.

— Неее, в ящике для белья лучше, — заключила Венера, оглядывая грязный пол. — Чище, хотя бы.

— По крайней мере, мы тут все умещаемся, — философски заметила Нептун.

— Ага, если уляжемся рядком, как сардины в банке, — ответила Марс, разглядывая почти квадратный отсек. И стукнулась головой о низкий потолок в попытке перебраться на другое место.

— Ну, хоть места достаточно лечь, — попыталась найти положительный момент Уранус, вытягиваясь на полу. — Могло и для этого не хватить. — Она хотела размять руки, но вытянуть их места уже не было.

— Интересно, — вставила Венера с неуместным энтузиазмом. — Насколько хорошо будет слышно двигатели? Два на консолях точно по бокам от нас, метра не наберётся. И один позади, сразу за этой стенкой, — она постучала по металлической стене. — Близковато для комфорта, если подумать. — Энтузиазм её стремительно увядал. — Надеюсь с ними ничего не случится в полёте. Ну, взрыв там, пожар...

Юпитер аж подбросило, она звучно впечаталась лбом в металлический потолок. Плюхнулась обратно, лишь титаническим волевым усилием унимая нервную дрожь. «Спасибо тебе, родная, — голос её сочился искренним ядом. — Спасибо, _утешила_ » Она улеглась на спину, и заставила себя лежать смирно, лишь изредка подрагивая.

Венера имела совесть густо покраснеть под осуждающими взглядами подруг.

(シーンブレイク)

— _Пуриедзяйте ку намна калимуууу_ , — дико резонировал в тесном пространстве крохотного отсека звучный голос Венеры, подавляя даже шум трёх турбореактивных движков под боком. — _Зудесюнааас' харося яппа-годаааа_...

Уши у всех уже положительно звенели. Может, конечно, дело было в разрежённом воздухе - отсек оказался негерметизированным - но большинство из них, всё-таки, склонно было винить певческие способности Венеры. Или, точнее, её неуёмный энтузиазм, приводящий к полной неспособности хоть немного сдерживать свой голос.

— Цыц, Мина, — Марс, наконец, не выдержала, и заехала ей локтем в бок, заставив умолкнуть. — Хочешь, чтобы они после посадки сразу ломанулись проверять, кто тут весь полёт мучил кошку?

— Или решили что у них с движком проблемы, — добавила Уранус. Но, поскольку она не орала, её никто не расслышал.

— Ты, верно, завидуешь! — крикнула в ответ блондинка, разворачиваясь к Марс. — Я же не настолько плохо пою... Правда, Мако-чан?

— Ээээ... — Юпитер разрывалась между правдой и нежеланием обидеть подругу. — Я бы не сказала... Да, кстати, а где ты успела подцепить эту песню? Нет, не так. _Когда_ ·ты успела её подцепить?

— Так, услыхала, — уклонилась от ответа Венера. Затем продолжила было истязание звуком, но ей не дала Нептун:

— А ты уверена, что в этой песне нет слов, совершенно неподобающих девушке?

Венера замолкла на полуслове. Потом неуверенно возразила:

— Да нет, вряд ли.

— Как храбро, — Марс не упустила случая подколоть её, — петь невесть что на незнакомом языке. Я бы не решилась. — И похлопала ту по плечу.

— Ну, парень, который ей меня научил, особо гламурным не выглядел, — была вынуждена согласиться блондинка. Но не может быть, чтобы... Или может?

Продолжать она не стала.

Все остальные вздохнули с облегчением. Три реактивных турбины под боком - это просто райская тишина.

(シーンブレイク)

5 мая - 10 сентября 2013

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Misplaced Wildlife

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (4 ляпов)  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (9 ляпов)


	15. Розовый ужас

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 15,  
Розовый ужас.**

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма сочно, с чувством выразилась, вглядываясь вдаль с вершины утёса. Доказав тем самым, что да, язык может быть великим и могучим, даже без использования откровенно матерных слов. Фактически, произнесённое ей было одним вполне цензурным словом, но сказанным с такой экспрессией, с такими заворотами гласных на старте и финише, что становилось ясно: матерные слова такому виртуозу просто не нужны (прим. 1)

Солнце жарило с высокого тропического неба, морской бриз ерошил волосы и трепал шёлк красной рубахи. Вид отсюда, с вершины, открывался просто потрясающий. Искрящие волнами заливы, обрывистые скалы, покрытые зелёным войлоком леса... Девушка набычилась, обводя всё это великолепие злобным взглядом. Изрезанная береговая линия образовывала настоящий лабиринт из островков и проливов. Их цель находилась где-то там, километрах в тридцати к югу, где проклятущий лабиринт из воды и земли терялся в голубоватой дымке. Ранма готова была зарычать. Океанские воды, в чёрт знает какой раз преградившие им путь, кишели чёрными треугольничками акульих плавников. Аканэ, несмотря на всю тренировку, по прежнему оставалась «девушкой-молотком», обладая плавучестью оного.

— Может, всё таки, перебегу? — в голосе Аканэ не было уверенности, одно только обречённое упрямство.

— Не дури. Тут широко слишком, даже если не споткнёшься. — Ранма прищурилась, прикидывая расстояние до другого берега. — Нет, и думать забудь. Я дюжины две, наверно, акул положил, когда тебя в последний раз вытаскивал. — Она красноречиво покосилась на свою порванную штанину, и наскоро заштопанный Аканин рюкзак, пропоротый рядом параллельных прорех. — А ведь там ширина всего ничего была.

— Тогда, может пойдём-таки к этой навигационной точке номер один? — предложила Аканэ. — Ведь не зря же она появилась? Может, там лодка есть?

— Тут не лодка, тут броненосец нужен, — буркнула Ранма, бросая последний взгляд на медленно кружащих акул. — И на ком они до таких размеров отожрались-то?

Повернули обратно, ощупью отыскивая путь по скалам, изрезанным заливами и бухтами. Двигались-то быстро, практически летели по макушкам скал и деревьев, но приходилось петлять, делать крюки чтобы обозреть окрестности с удобной точки, и часто возвращаться назад. Скорость продуктивного перемещения выходила просто черепашья.

Остановились на очередной скале, оглядывая горизонт из под нависающих ветвей. Впереди опять простиралась морская гладь, километр наверно, не меньше. И опять кишащая акулами.

— Ну как там, карта не обновилась? — спросила Ранма, скорее для очистки совести.

Аканэ открыла медальон. И лишь вздохнула:

— Нет, по прежнему говорит «ждите, идёт синхронизация базы данных». Что там, интересно, заело-то? — Она с кислым видом пощёлкала кнопками, полюбовавшись детальной крупномасштабной картой материка. Приблизила. Район их нынешнего пребывания рассыпался беспорядочными треугольниками, самые мелкие детали полсотни километров в поперечнике. Точка, обозначавшая их местоположение, гордо светилась в пределах узкого, вытянутого на юг треугольника твёрдой земли, на самом кончике которого помаргивал значок транспортного узла. Такие мелкие, пошлые подробности, так мешанина из тысяч заливов, в пределы детализации не укладывались.

К северо-востоку маячил значок, красноречиво обозначенный как «навигационная точка №1». Что это такое, и за каким бесом появилось на карте, оставалось полной загадкой. В направлении которой они сейчас и двигались, намереваясь проверить.

— Так. Всё, достало. — заявила Ранма. — Ляд с ней, с точкой этой, нам Усаги спасать надо.

Медальон блипнул.

— Петля опять не замкнута, — усталым голосом констатировала Аканэ. — И транспортный узел, как и в прошлый раз, с карты пропал.

— Мысли эта дрянь, что-ли, читает? — возмутилась Ранма. — Как будто нас кто-то специально туда гонит! Не нравится мне всё это.

Как только они начали двигаться к загадочной точке, любые попытки отказаться от этого начали приводить к странным взбрыкам медальона. Словно их действительно гнали по маршруту, не давая свернуть.

— Ну, а что мы можем сделать? — спросила Аканэ.

— Идти на юг, там пирамиду узла сами отыщем. Ты же примерно запомнила, где она на карте была?

— Ну, не знаю, — с сомнением возразила Аканэ. — Карта слишком неточная, привязаться не к чему. А большинство островов здесь выше пирамиды, мне кажется. Если она на уровне моря стоит, то мы долго можем её искать, вслепую тыкаясь.

— Ну ладно, давай доберёмся до точки этой паразитской, — нехотя согласилась Ранма.

Медальон блипнул.

— Замкнута, — лаконично оповестила Аканэ. — Появился.

— Ох, не нравится мне это, — пессимистично озвучила Ранма.

— Я думаю, если пройти вон по тому гребню... — начала Аканэ, опасно вывешиваясь над обрывом. Держась одной рукой за ствол дерева, она указала вдаль и влево.

— Не пойдёт, — зарубила идею рыжая. — Перед ним, вон ту скалу видишь, так вот, перед ней пролив.

— А если...

Их невежливо прервали посыпавшиеся с деревьев велоцирапторы. Пришлось отвлечься на сеанс отпинывания. Рыже-полосатые заразы проявляли просто таки дьявольскую изобретательность, и, похоже, каждая стая считала себя умнее других. В результате бить их братию приходилось с раздражающей регулярностью, тратя силы и время.

Двинулись к загадочной точке. Путь между двумя точками, отстоявшими едва на десяток километров, составил не меньше полусотни, состоявших из карабкания по отвесным кручам, петляния по кишащим велоцирапторами лесам и переправ через проливы там, где поуже, с транспортировкой Аканэ на бревне и глушением подвернувшихся акул ки-разрядами. Когда они вышли, наконец, из под сени деревьев и узрели цель путешествия, девушки дышали, как загнанные лошади. Подавляющее большинство людей на их месте - включая большенство спецназовцев и профессиональных атлетов - давно уже выпало бы в осадок. Но Ранма обладал эпической выносливостью, даже в более слабой женской форме, а Аканэ компенсировала меньшую выносливость эпическим упорством. И вот они были на месте, озирая открывшийся вид.

— Похоже на подводную лодку, — заключила Ранма, пытаясь понять, что же они нашли. — Только размером с гору.

— А зачем ей тогда крылья? — возразила Аканэ. — Хотя, если это плавники...

— По любому, с места эта штука уже не двинется.

Руины, происхождение которых они пытались понять, представляли собой покоцанную, но всё ещё хранящую плавность очертаний, серую конструкцию исполинских размеров. Округлая, кургузая туша со слегка заострённым носом, вырастающая из вод залива, плавно переходила в узкий выступ, словно очень толстый спинной плавник, который, в свою очередь плавно закруглялся наверху. То, что Аканэ назвала «плавниками» росло из его верхней части, действительно напоминая то-ли рули подводной лодки, то-ли кургузые крылышки. Их соединение с «рубкой» было таким же зализанным, без единого острого угла, как и вся конструкция.

Было. В прошедшем времени. Ибо вся эта громада зияла тёмными провалами, покрытая такой же шапкой леса, как и окружающие горы. И непонятно было, намеренно ли её кто кто издырявил, или она просто уже рассыпалась от старости. Судя по вросшему в берег концу, условно принятому ими за корму, плавно переходившему в поросшие лесом осыпи обвалившихся прибрежных скал, лежала эта штука тут уже века.

— Гляди! — Ранма указала рукой.

Аканэ вгляделась. Закругляющиеся серые бока, выше - зелень леса, словно тонкое бугристое покрытие на этой громаде, затем - снова серое, плавно возносящиеся вверх бока «рубки», снова шапка зелени, теперь уже на верху «рубки» и верхней поверхности «крылышек». А над всем этим...

— Ага, вижу. Какая-то труба?

Из передней части рубки торчало что-то тонкое, словно вытянутый перископ. Если это действительно была подводная лодка.

— Это скорей башня, — поправила Ранма. — И здоровенная. Ты расстоянием-то не обманывайся, один этот верхний выступ размером с два океанских лайнера будет.

— Ага! — Аканэ открыла медальон, вызвала карту. — Ну, похоже, точка именно там. Что же там такое?

— Дойдём - увидим, — философски ответила Ранма. — Нам только вон тот залив обогнуть.

Обогнули залив и вступили на поверхность непонятного объекта - там продолжался всё тот же лес, со всё теми же велоцирапторами, только идти стало ровнее. Подъём постепенно становился всё более пологим. Через несколько сот метров наткнулись на дыру, с футбольное поле размером. Краёв рассмотреть не удалось, зелёный ковёр растительности свешивался вниз. В глубине дыры росли настоящие джунгли, сырые и тёмные, укутавшие зелёным саваном изломанные контуры непонятно чего. Судя по кваканью и уханью, жизнь там била ключом. Ранма глянула вниз, и продолжила путь без особого интереса. По ту сторону дыры, над лесом, виднелся зализанный контур «рубки».

Ещё несколько сот метров - и поверхность снова начала забирать в гору. Лес оборвался, явив неожиданную картину. Справа тянулась зелень, доходя дальше и выше по серой, уже виденной ими поверхности. Слева, круглящийся бок неопознанного раздолбанного объекта блестел белизной обшарпанного фарфора. И дыр там видно не было, хотя с их позиции сказать было трудн. Они словно муравьи, ползущие по огромному куполу, могли видеть лишь небольшую часть необъятного целого.

— Неслабо, видать, шарахнуло, — прокомментировала Ранма, сравнивая блестящую белую поверхность слева с серой, ноздреватой справа. Граница была резкой, ломаной. Белый слой оказался где-то в ладонь толщиной. Белая «глазурь», или как её там, оказалась скользкой, не позволяя карабкаться по ней. И невероятно твёрдой.

— Тут один раз поскользнёшься - до самого моря будешь скользить, — заключила Аканэ, поёжившись от одной этой мысли. Шапки леса, как на правом боку, на гладком левом не наблюдалось. А поверхность имела уклон везде, даже на самых близких к горизонтали участках.

Приняли правее, по кромке леса, и начали карабкаться на «рубку» по правому боку. Серая поверхность оказалась действительно ноздреватой, изобилуя вмятинами и порами размером с футбольный мяч. Хвататься - одно удовольствие.

Сверху «рубка» оказалась поросшей лесом, в основном справа, как и основной корпус. Слева глянцево отблескивала белизна. Они приняли ещё правее, подальше от края этой коварной поверхности: попасть туда было бы всё равно, что угодить на бобслейную трассу, так до самого низа и ухнешь.

До башни оставалось примерно полпути по гребню, когда Аканэ вляпалась в силок. Согнутое в крендель деревце хлёстко распрямилось, затянув петлю на её лодыжке и вздёрнув ногу выше головы под Аканин испуганный айк.

— Эй! Не смешно! — возмутилась она на давящуюся, хрюкающую от смеха Ранму. — Иии-раз! — Перекувырнувшись, Аканэ одним движением перебила деревце, и сорвала петлю с ноги. — Хмм... Это не верёвка, это больше на телевизионный кабель похоже.

— Значит, в башне живут. — Ранма нахмурилась. — Давай-ка дальше осторожнее. Силок был на велоцираптора, я бы тоже от этой дряни ловушек понаставил, живи я здесь. Но могут и на человека быть.

Поднялись на вершины деревьев, периодически останавливаясь чтобы прислушаться и присмотреться. Странные «крылышки» были сейчас как раз под ними, отсюда был очевиден их истинный размер. Площадью с городской квартал, правое «крыло» заросло густым лесом, левое же блестело белым глянцем, и только на его кончике угнездилась чахлая рощица. Башня вставала из леса впереди, круглая труба размером с высотное здание, такая же белая слева и серо-обшарпанная справа. И никаких признаков жизни.

Приблизились совсем осторожно. Башня изобиловала отверстиями сложной формы, изнутри за девушками могли давно уже наблюдать.

Они осторожно обошли башню по кругу, держась вершин деревьев. Тишина стояла мёртвая, если не считать привычных птичьих криков.

Спустились с деревьев, приземлившись на толстый, приземистый выступ, кольцом опоясавший подножие, образуя что-то вроде платформы у стен.

— Не слабо, — заметила Ранма, обозревая настоящее поле ловушек, раскинувшееся внизу, исчезая в лесном сумраке. Силки, какие-то гигантские мышеловки, подозрительного вида верёвки, многообещающе нависающие шипастые брёвна... Чего здесь только не было. — Тут прямо профессиональный ремба поработал. Интересно, а бамбук-то для кольев они откуда взяли?

— И нижние сучья у ближних деревьев спилены, — добавила Аканэ. — Они что тут, нападения ожидают? Как бы нас не поняли превратно.

— Думаю, это всё ради наших старых знакомых, — возразила Ранма, указывая на пару дохлых велоцирапторов, свисающих с изобретательно подвешенной зубчатой гребёнки. Мухи уже старались вовсю. — Но ты права, надо бы осторожнее. Эти сволочи кого хочешь доведут.

Стали обходить башню. Скоро с серой стороны обнаружился узкий, высокий пролом, заделанный изнутри неошкуренными брёвнами, связанными в художественном беспорядке каким-то кабелем.

— А вот и дверь, — прокомментировала Ранма. Нижняя часть пролома была перекрыта грубой дверью, состряпанной по той же технологии. Что характерно, присобачена дверь была снаружи, и наружу же открывалась.

— Кто нибудь дома? — прокричала Аканэ, с натугой открывая дверь: от ручки внутрь тянулась натянутая проволока. — Ау! Есть кто нибудь? — Она просунула голову внутрь, открывая дверь шире, и вглядываясь в темноту внутри. — Можно войти?

В темноте башни раздался скрежещущий звук.

— Ык! — прокомментировала Аканэ, шарахнувшись от здоровенного лезвия, рухнувшего в проёме двери словно гильотина.

— Чего и следовало ожидать от живущего в подобном рассаднике, — нарочито-назидательным тоном сказала Ранма, стоя со скрещенными руками и преувеличенно-мудрым выражением на физиономии.

Аканэ поёжилась. Потом с опаской просунулась в дверной проём, перегнувшись через лезвие, образовавшее своего рода порог:

— Э-ей! Есть кто живой! Мы с ми... Ык!

На неё низринулось _ещё одно_ ·лезвие. Вытянувшаяся вперёд, Аканэ успевала только нырнуть внутрь башни. Что она и сделала. Перекат через голову превратился в прыжок на руках когда она разглядела колья, торчащие из покрывшей пол решётки. Что-то щёлкнуло, свистнуло, и воздух наполнился заострёнными кольями, арбалетными болтами и дисковыми лезвиями. Аканэ очумело шарахалась, уходя от всего этого чисто за счёт скорости: здесь не было чужой ки, не было враждебного намерения, только неживая механика. А чувство опасности реагировало как-то приглушённо и запоздало! Аканэ начинала паниковать, напрягая зрение и слух до предела: её суматошные прыжки по тёмному залу провоцировали всё новые и новые залпы. К счастью, ловушки были достаточно громкими, щёлкая и лязгая каждый раз, когда выпускали свой смертоносный заряд.

Наконец они выдохлись.

— И вот, мой юный ученик, — изрекла несносно-поучающим тоном Ранма, — почему всегда стоит сначала потыкать палкой.

Обернувшись, Аканэ обнаружила, что та даже не шелохнулась, продолжая стоять снаружи с мудрой физиономией, скрестив руки. Чесслово, так и припечатала бы!.. Если бы не резон в словах рыжей, бивший в самую точку. Аканэ стало стыдно. Вот куда, спрашивается, так сунулась? Она огляделась. Глаза начинали привыкать, но разглядеть что-либо в полумраке было трудно. Цилиндрическое пространство внутри башни было размером с их додзё, пол вдоль стен завален чем-то. Сами стены, вроде, покрыты каким-то выступами. Высота потолка неизвестна - вверху царил кромешный мрак. Аканэ двинулась к выходу, осторожно пробираясь между усеявшими пол колюще-режущими снарядами и решётками с кольями.

— Не думаю, что нам здесь будут рады, — заметила она неуверенным тоном.

— Скррряа-шинк! — поддакнуло третье лезвие, рухнув у неё перед носом.

Наверху завыла сирена. Потом донёсся взрыв психованного хихиканья - голос был тоненьким и хриплым, как у мультяшной мыши.

— Осторожно. — Ранма сбросила маску самодовольного превосходства и насторожилась. — Похоже, тут единичный робинзон, сдвинувшийся от одиночества!

Аканэ озиралась по сторонам, осторожно балансируя посередине решётки с кольями, когда сверху заскрежетало, и посыпался мусор.

— Попалась, бря, попалась, мясистая! — проверещал невидимый псих. На японском. Аканэ так опешила от неожиданности, что позорнейше прозевала рухнувшую на неё сеть с грузиками.(прим. 2)

— Ай! — Она пригнулась, пытаясь разорвать сеть, не потеряв при этом равновесия: та оказалась скользкой и прочной, словно была сплетена из намасленной лески. — Мы не... — Её оборвал взрыв безумного хихиканья. Пока она пыталась разобраться, озадаченная сверх меры, во внезапно проявившемся источнике ки, слабой и какой-то неправильной, некто с шумом приземлился позади, и обхватил Аканэ какой-то клешнёй.

— Ии-хи-хи-хи! Дайне... Якк!

Аканэ никогда не отличалась толерантностью к личностям, распускающим руки. Буйный псих улетел к дальней стене, и с треском впечатался там во что-то, вызвав обвал жестяного грохота.

— Ну чесслово! — возмутилась Аканэ, стряхивая с себя остатки сети, порванной соскальзывавшей клешнёй. Вроде, нигде не порезалась. — А ну, выходи на свет! — крикнула она, крутанувшись на лязг неуверенного барахтания в металлическом хламе. — Так, чтобы я тебя видела!

— Уй, бря... — во мраке с шумом завозилось, поднялась смутная тень, и двинулась к двери медленными, осторожными скачками. — Майн копф изнт чувствует ту бьен...

Аканэ сочла за лучшее отступить наружу, присоединившись к Ранме. Рыжая смерила её уничижительно-разочарованным взглядом, и наследница школы Тендо закипела внутри, от гремучей смеси стыда и возмущения. Чего он издевается! Это же надо было так купиться на отсутствие враждебного намерения! Позорище! А по человечески отнестись нельзя к ошибкам родной жены? Психи тем и опасны, что могут голову оттяпать безо всякого злого умысла. Ну чего он ухмыляется, сам сколько раз попадался в нежные объятья Куно из-за того, что кендоист не имел _враждебных_ ·намерений к его женской форме. Стойте, уж не извращенец ли обитатель этой башни? Тогда это многое объясняет. Вечно у всяких кобелей обнаруживается способность обманывать чувство опасности девушки, подкрадываясь словно невидимки.

— А ну выходи! — гаркнула она, несколько более агрессивно, чем собиралась.

Внутри башни зашуршало. Потом в проёме двери сбоку осторожно высунулась... морда, лицом это назвать нельзя было даже с натяжкой. Три разнокалиберных глаза подслеповато моргали вразнобой, ослеплённые дневным светом. Немая сцена затянулась.

— Так и будешь там ныкаться? — недружелюбно осведомилась Ранма.

— Ой, ляля... — два огромных, длинных уха развернулись над головой, до этого прижатые. — Ой, ляля‼！ — И незнакомец выскочил наружу, заливаясь облегчённо-счастиливо-истерическим хихиканьем.

Девушки невольно попятились. Ядовито-розовый кролик, размером с человека, уставился на них, вращая всеми своими тремя, асимметрично расположенными, глазами. Хихикающая трель всё не прерывалась, словно ему не нужно было дышать. Аканэ успела разглядеть, что передние лапы заканчивались копытцами, но тут заяц встал на дыбы. И это оказались не копытца, а выступы на сложенных внутрь хитиновых косах. Лапы у него были, как у богомола - вот и объяснение, что за «клешня» её хватила.

— ИиИИииихиии, хьюманз-бря! Меньшен-бря! Эт лонг наконец-бря! — Прослезившись от счастья, психованный гибрид кролика и богомола суматошно попрыгал на задних лапах прямо к девушкам. Отступать было дальше некуда, у них за спиной платформа обрывалась небольшим уступом, и начиналось поле смертоносных ловушек.

— Эй, я предупреждаю! — угрожающе рыкнула Ранма. По спине у неё прокатились мурашки: рот кошмарного создания представлял узкую вертикальную щель, от того места, где у людей подбородок, через всю шею почти до груди. Края щели копошились бахромой крохотных жвал. На груди, среди шерсти, тоже что-то копошилось, то-ли щупальца, то-ли членистые лапки.

— Лююдиииыыы! — рыдающим визгом возвестил монстро-кролик, теперь на чистом японском. — Спасители вы моиии!

Отсутствие враждебности снова сыграло дурную шутку, теперь уже с Ранмой. Её грозное предупреждение и угрожающий взгляд оказали на розового не больше воздействия, чем вода на гуся. Подскакав к девушке, он облапал её всеми верхними конечностями, которых оказались дюжины, от щупалец до много-суставчатых хитиновых рук.

Ранма взревела, багровея, приплюснутая к шевелящемуся.

Монстро-кролик разрыдался от счастья.

Аканэ ехидно ухмыльнулась в адрес рыжей, только что поучавшей её.

Удар.

— ИИИиии-бряаааа! — прозвучал удаляющийся голос. — Вы не так меняааа! — Голос прервался хрустом ветвей: розовый впечатался в крону дерева.

Наступила блаженная тишина. Только Ранма возмущённо сопела, оправляясь и медленно выпуская пар.

— Эээ... — неуверенно начала Аканэ, ковыряясь в медальоне. — Тебе это не понравится, но навигационная точка указывает точно на него. А я уверена, что раньше она указывала внутрь башни.

— Чего?！ — возмутилась Ранма. — Этот монстр-извращенец что-то сделал с нашим медальоном? — Она обернулась пронзить висящую в ветвях розовую тушку свирепым взглядом. — Ему же лучше, если вернёт всё взад. А не то...

Монстролик(прим. 7) начал сползать вниз, с треском цепляясь за ветки и болтая задними лапами. Гуща ловушек приглашающе зияла у него под ногами.

— Может, спасём? — неуверенно предложила Аканэ.

Ветви обломились. Панически вереща, розовый кролик приземлился ногами на утыканное бамбуковыми кольями бревно, чудом не напоровшись при этом. Бревно сорвалось со спускового механизма, и полетело на двух верёвках, словно качели, приближаясь к платформе с девушками. На излёте, когда оно начало откачиваться назад, монстролик сорвался, и звучно шмякнулся на край платформы, цепляясь за землю своими хитиновыми косами. «Ииии... Возьми меня с собой, _Иван-царевич_ , я тебе пригожусь!» жалобно пропищал он, слегка оглушённый.

— Ну не знаю, — с сомнением протянула Аканэ, косясь на Ранму, которая обзавелась совершенно нехарактерным для неё тиком века. — Ивантусаревичу - это ваше имя?

— Не... Бря... Это я так, риторически, — простонал розовый, утративший всю свою нездоровую энергичность. Он завозился, неуклюже подтягиваясь на платформу. Где встал, выпрямившись, и нервно потёр хитиновыми косами одна об другую, издав противнейший скрежет, хуже, чем пальцем по стеклу. — Мои извинямс, бря, вы очевидно нихьт ферштеен руссише фолк тэйлс... Ну так что? Возьмёте меня с собой? Возьмёте? — В голосе его появилась надежда, словно энергия начала возвращаться к нему. — Этот старшип оказался полнейшим, законченным скамом, бря. Словно они умышленно придумали избавиться от бедного, наивного, бря! Зная, что одному мне ни в жисть не прорваться сквозь стаи свирепых, зубастых ящуров! — В его голосе прорезался преувеличенный драматизм. — Я застрял тут, трагически лишённый бря-доступа к достойной лаборатории! Я чудом не свихнулся тут, в одиночестве, бря! — Розовый жалостно хлюпнул, и попытался применить атаку взглядом «щенячьи глазки». Впечатление несколько портила его ротовая щель, постоянно шевелившаяся вне связи с его словами. Складывалось впечатление, что голос у него идёт откуда-то из туловища.(прим. 4)

— Ага, — съязвила Ранма. — Оно и видно, что _не_ ·свихнулся. — Монстролик повернулся к ней, она смерила его недружелюбным взглядом. — Ты что с нашим медальоном сделал, уродище?

— Я не уродище, бря! — возмутился тот. — Я розовый и пушистый! — Он пригладил свои уши и шерсть на плечах четырьмя щупальцами, выстрелившими из подмышек, и тут же втянувшимися. — И ничего я... У вас что, есть портальный интерактор-бря? — воскликнул он, внезапно оживившись. Три глаза загорелись нездоровым блеском, вперившись в Ранму. Он внезапно придвинулся к ней. — Правда? Вы можете пользоваться транспортными узлами, бря?

— Грабки убери, — прорычала Ранма, демонстрируя ему кулак. Ядовито-розовый отшатнулся, съёживаясь. — Аканэ,...

— У нас не контроллер, у нас персональный интерактор, — уточнила Аканэ.

— Можно посмотреть, бря? — Монстролик тут же развернулся к ней, позабыв про Ранму. — Можно? Можно?

Рыжая зашлёпнула лицо пятернёй. Ну как, _как_ ·можно оставаться такой наивно-доверчивой!

— Ээ, нет, — отказалась Аканэ, вернув Ранме надежду и веру в людей. — Я очень извиняюсь, но слишком многое зависит от этого...

Розовый огорчённо поник, опустив уши.

— Ты хоть дорогу к узлу знаешь? — грубо спросила Ранма, решив, что чёрт с ним, если там засада. С засадой как-нибудь разберутся, а спешить надо. Её ни на минуту не покидало ощущение утекающего времени. Как долго Усаги, городская девочка, сможет выжить в глуши, даже в относительно благоприятных условиях? Это даже если надеяться, что она не угодила в океан или ледяную тундру.

— Знаю! Знаю, бря-бря! — Зайчик аж взвился, показав при этом, что может прыгать выше головы - безо всякой ки, за счёт зайцеобразности. — У меня карта есть! Я сейчас! — Он опустился на все четыре, и молнией метнулся в башню. Через некоторое время из башни начал доноситься шум, гром и тарарам, слышный даже снаружи. Словно он там склад металлолома перекапывал.

— Думаешь, ему можно доверять? — спросила Аканэ. По ней было видно, что сама хочет ему поверить, но сомневается.

— Доверять? — переспросила Ранма. — Мы его только что встретили! При весьма подозрительных обстоятельствах, заметь. Но если у него действительно есть карта этой мешанины островов...

— Возьмём его с собой?

— Возьмём. А что ещё остаётся? — Ранма была явно не в восторге. — И как, вроде бы, естественно всё складывается.

Медальон блипнул.

— Подозреваешь, что нас ведут? — Аканэ не хотелось думать о подобном, но в их положении любая ошибка, любая неверная оценка ситуации грозила катастрофой. Она открыла медальон, посмотреть, чего там на этот раз.

— Я не подозреваю, я уверен. Вопрос только - кто? Или рыцарь тот, ловушку нам строит. Или этот... розовый безобидным лишь притворяется. Или на нас токен мухлюет, просто оттого, что ведущая петля так дурацки работает. Я только на этот, последний вариант надеюсь.

— Петля замкнута, — прокомментировала Аканэ. — Узел обозначен. Навигационная точка пропала. — Она начала ковыряться с настройками, бормоча себе под нос.

Ранма утвердительно грюкнула: мол, и так ясно, всё как я говорил.

Кроликобогомол, тем временем, появился из башни. На его спине его был приторочен, на манер рюкзака, огромный сундук. «Вы, значит, берёте меня с собой? — жизнерадостно - _чересчур_ ·жизнерадостно - обратился он к девушкам, до подозрения уверенным тоном. — Я вам пригожусь, вот видите! Я полезный! Иии-хи-и-хи-хихи!» Он подпрыгнул на месте, возбуждённо жестикулируя хитиновыми косами.

— К несчастью, да, — буркнула Ранма. — И не смей нас замедлять. Карту взял?

— Вот! — он протянул свёрток, держа его тремя меньшими лапками. Где же у него лёгкие, мимолётно подумала Ранма, если он в груди столько конечностей прячет.

— Ну-ка... — Ранма бесцеремонно выдернула свёрток, тут же упруго развернувшийся в грязный лист пластика. — Это что за муть? — Она указала на месиво изломанных концентрических контуров.

— Изогипсы, бря! — возмутился монстролик. — Вот это вот наш старшип... Липовый... — Он указал «пальцем» на семейство концентрических овалов, выделявшихся из остальной мешанины своей гладкостью и симметричностью. — А вот это, — его конечность скользнула на другой конец карты, невзначай задев Ранмины пальцы — транспортный узел.

— Так, а вот эта жирная линия, значит, уровень моря, — сказала Ранма. — Всё, понятно, спасибо, до свидания.

— Да, но на момент отлива, — розовый продолжал висеть над душой, глядя через её плечо. — И на шестьдесят лет назад. Уровень моря с тех пор поднялся на четыре метра, а береговая линия местами подверглась эрозии...

— Мы же не представились, — вспомнила в этот момент Аканэ. — Рада познакомиться, я Тендо Аканэ.(прим. 5)

— Саотоме Ранма, — буркнула рыжая, уже раздумывая, не стукнуть ли непрошеного попутчика. Вид на шевелящуюся ротовую щель с близкого расстояния нервировал.

— Бря! — монстролик неожиданно возбудился, аж завибрировал, приплясывая на месте. — Бря! Бря, бря, бря-бря-бря! Будем дружить? Будем? — он придвинулся ещё ближе к Ранме, вторгаясь в её персональное пространство.

— Будем, будем, — буркнула рыжая, предчувствуя, что тащить с собой эту липучку будет не лучше, чем если бы они взяли в команду Куно.

— Ой, вот радость-то! — с нездоровой весёлостью взвизгнул монстролик, подпрыгнув метра на два. Потом вдруг обхватил Ранму, всеми своими щупальцами, грабками-косами, и что там ещё было. Да ещё обхватил «ртом» за лицо, при виде чего Аканэ скривилась от сочувствия — Вкусная! Вкусная! Не загрызть бы ненароком! Ии-хи...Юк!

Полёт его был недолгим, но закрученным, как у мяча после хорошей подачи. Розовый пробил крону дерева навылет, и ссыпался на землю, вперемешку с сучьями, уже на другой стороне. Защёлкали спущенные ловушки.

— И. Больше. Так. Не шути. — Ранмин голос больше походил на горловой рык. — Убью нахер, — добавила она, позаимствовав любимое Рёгино приветствие.(прим. 6)

— Эээ, пойдём тогда? — вопросил розовый, поднимаясь с земли. Помятый, но жизнерадостности, к несчастью, не утративший. Из его сундука торчало несколько арбалетных стрел и прочих колющих предметов.

Ранма разбежалась, перепрыгнула полосу ловушек, и зашагала прочь, молча утирая обслюнявленное лицо. Она сейчас совершенно не доверяла своей способности удержаться от сворачивания кое-чьей шеи.

Аканэ последовала за ней. «Тебя зовут-то, всё таки, как?» спросила она у монстролика, который поскакал вслед за ними, снова опустившись на все четыре. Величать его на «вы» уже не тянуло, после всего откаблученного.

— Бря! — отозвался монстролик, выпрямляясь и переходя от типично-заячьего аллюра к скаканию на задних лапах. — Единственный и неповторимый, бря, к вашим услугам, барышни!

— Нет, я... — Аканэ замялась, не зная, как получше спросить. Или он представился, а она не разобрала имени среди бесконечных «бря»-каний?

— Бря его зовут, — Не оборачиваясь бросила Рама.

— Не понимаю... — Аканэ озадаченно скосилась на неё. — И ты туда же?

— Да чего тут понимать! — пыхнула Ранма в раздражении. — Это его имя и есть!

— Бря! — начал возбуждаться монстролик. — Бря-бря-бря, бря! — Он снова «невзначай» придвинулся к Ранме, словно не соображал, что рискует жизнью.

— Слушай, ты... — Ранма наградила его испепеляющим взглядом. — Я мужик, понял! — от её рыка испуганно замолкли птицы, а розовый попятился, прижав уши. Она добавила, уже тише: — Это тело - так, временно.

— Оооо-кей, бря, — протянул монстролик по имени Бря, кося то на одну, то на другую девушку самым большим своим глазом. — Усёк, усох и отвял.

— Вот и славно, — буркнула Ранма.

(シーンブレイク)

Пятеро грязных, подозрительного вида мужиков пробираются по заболоченной тайге, нащупывая дорогу добротными жердями. Впереди, сквозь дымку холодной мороси, уже видна остроконечная пирамида транспортного узла.

— Ну всё, считай добрались, — вполголоса говорит один по русски. — Эх, баньку сейчас...

— Цыц! — шипит кто-то. — Накаркаешь!

— Да что они сделают-то, даже если узнают? — беспечно не соглашается первый.

Словно в ответ, перед ними распахивается чёрный овал портала, словно дыра во тьму. И пятеро обнаруживают себя лицом к лицу со светловолосым арийцем. Ужас узнавания моментален: лицо, чёлка, усики, костюм один в один слизанный с парадной эсесовской формы.

В панику они не ударяются только потому что вымотаны, сил бежать не осталось.

— Спокойно! — восклицает оставшийся впереди свиномордый, небритый индивид с заплывшими глазками, напуганный чуть меньше остальных. — Ничего ты нам не сделаешь! — выкрикивает он арийцу, храбрясь. И выхватывает из барсетки серебристый шар токена. — Потому что мы под защитой самого Нулевого!

— Да ну? — холодно спрашивает ариец, тоже на русском, но с заметным акцентом. — Нулевого? — Он надменно скрещивает руки, цедя слова с таким отвращением, словно русский оставляет омерзительный привкус у него во рту. — И с каких пор ему есть дело до каких-то _недочеловеков_?

— Изя, сделай что нибудь, он же нас истребит! — кричит какой-то паникёр в задних рядах.

Глаза арийца вспыхивают беспощадным голубым светом.

— Кто тебя за язык тянул, муди... — визжит от страха держатель токена, в то время как мужик слева от него пытается предупредить: «Осторожно, он готовится...»

— Ой, бля! — успевает сказать кто-то, обречённо-упавшим голосом.

Удар сверхчеловека превращает всю группу в кровавые брызги, вбивая глубоко в недра земли. Удар столь страшен, что материковая кора дробится, разлетаясь как от падения большого астероида. Кубические километры кипящей магмы устремляются вверх от самой мантии, начиная заполнять получившийся кратер.

— Проклятье, опять я не сдержался! — раздосадованно ругается ариец, выныривая из огненного моря и поправляя чёлку. Он крайне зол на себя - хорошо, что тут некому его видеть. Вокруг на десятки километров ничего живого, одна бурлящая магма. — Непростительно! Пока не избавлюсь от этой слабости - мне не подняться над уровнем простого штурмовика. Ненадёжного, к тому же! — Скрипнув зубами, он открывает портал и исчезает.

Море магмы бурлит, медленно и незаметно остывая. Через час оно уже не белое, а алое, и чёрные островки застывшего камня начинают появляться то тут, то там. Впрочем, так же быстро тонут: застывшая лава тяжелее расплавленной, которая наполнена углекислым газом посильнее любого нарзана.

Над раскалённой поверхностью показывается чёрное остриё. Это всплывает пирамида транспортного узла, всё такая же холодная и безразличная к буйству стихии. Раскалённые потёки быстро застывают, и осыпаются с её крутых боков. Уровняв арку входа с поверхностью моря магмы, обделённый интеллектом механизм докладывает о работе в нештатном режиме, и на этом успокаивается. Плёнка силового поля защитила портал, не позволяя расплавленной породе проникнуть внутрь. Даже сейчас она продолжает безразлично отражать вулканические бомбы и брызги лавовых фонтанов.

Ещё через час из бурлящего пекла выныривает серебристый шар с семью чёрными крякозябрами внутри. А потом, в паре километров от него - ещё один такой же, с двумя.

(シーンブレイク)

Освещённое закатным солнцем море мерно шумело под скалистым обрывом. За морем, в нескольких сотнях метров, раскинулись скалистые острова, чьи почти отвесные берега возносились над морем, увенчанные шапками леса. В закатном мареве между островами был отчётливо виден чёрный треугольник пирамиды.

Увы, воды внизу кишели куда более насущными в данный момент чёрными треугольниками.

Ранма выразилась, витиевато и с чувством. Построить прочный плот и переправиться засветло они уже не успевали.

— Рано или поздно нам пришлось бы остановиться, — заметила Аканэ, стараясь скрыть зевок. — Все семь токенов за один день не собрать. Мы сколько уже на ногах? Лучше задержаться сейчас, чем совершить ошибку под самый конец, от усталости.

Ранма нехотя согласилась. Плыть ночью через кишащее акулами море было бы изощрённой формой самоубийства: акулы тут были не просто большими. Они были гигантскими. Чтобы доплыть живыми, надо было или иметь в запасе броненосец, или глушить ки-зарядами на опережение, пока те только примериваются. Опыт уже был, и весьма печальный, с того случая, как они пытались переплавиться через узенький пролив. В тот раз девушек спасло только то, что здоровая дура не смогла развернуться в узком пространстве между островами, и лишь отфутболила их хвостом на прощанье.

Место для ночлега выбрали, спустившись на широкий уступ, на полпути к воде. Летать велоцирапторы не умели, даром что пернатые. В умении карабкаться вниз по отвесной круче замечены тоже не были.

Время до темноты провели, сооружая плот. Спускали брёвна по одному, чтобы с рассветом просто сбросить плот в море. Бря успел достать до печёнок, но заодно оказался и весьма полезным: в его сундуке нашлось огромное количество проволоки, пила и топор. Это не считая карты, благодаря которой они здорово сэкономили время. Увы, неразрывного пути посуху в этом лабиринте островов и полуостровов не существовало.

Стали распределять, кому дежурить первым.

— А почему вы не используете сторожевой режим вашей шайтан-машинки? — искренне удивился Бря.

— Сторожевой режим? — Аканэ открыла медальон и стала копаться в энциклопедии. — Хм... Так... Ага. Есть такой. Кажется, я его уже включала случайно. Вот почему, оказывается, он на комаров и тиранозавра ругался!

— Ты-то откуда знаешь, розовый и пушистый? — спросила Ранма.

За пару часов общения она успела составить о нём мнение, отнеся к разряду «относительно безвредный». По характеру - вылитый неудачник, из тех, что формировали клуб химиков школы Фуринкан, вечно что-то нахимичивавших, со взрывами. Или пытавшихся «завоевать» Аканэ и позорно подрывавшихся при этом на собственных идиотских ловушках.(прим. 8) Короче, Ранма сочла, что мозгляка вполне можно с пользой эксплуатировать, к вящей пользе команды. Только по ушам ему давать периодически, чтобы грабки не распускал. И внимательно следить, если начнёт изобретать чего. Она была почему-то уверена, что по научно-разрушительным способностям он тех химиков мог за пояс заткнуть, всех вместе взятых.

На этом фоне тот факт, что он был розовым зайцем-мутантом, как-то особого значения не имел. И не с такими существами иметь дело доводилось. Единственно, что её беспокоило - не йома ли он. Увы, на прямой вопрос следовал гордый, но бессвязный ответ «Я розовый и пушистый попрыгаяц трансхуманизьма!» Что такое «трансхуманизьм» ни Ранма, ни Аканэ не знали, в энциклопедии этого тоже не было. И к какому виду принадлежал монстролик - осталось загадкой.

В конце концов, Ранма пришла к выводу, что он не йома, и даже не йокай. Ки у него была, странная, и еле ощутимая - не сильнее, чем у обычного человека. Двигаться бесшумно он не умел категорически, драться - судя по повадкам - тоже. Уверенный, что может забороть зайца одним пальцем, со связанными за спиной руками, во сне, Ранма задвинул ядовито-розового в угол сознания, и обращал на него не больше внимания, чем на докучливую муху. Скорость - вот что было важнее! Скорость, которую они только что потеряли, упершись в преграду, непроходимую до рассвета.

— ..к они и говорят, — продолжал разглагольствовать Бря, отвечая на заданный ею вопрос. — Там целый старшип милонской эры лежит, даже не разбившийся. Ну, бря, думаю, вот это удача! Вот, бря, прибарахлюсь!.. — Бря преувеличенно-театрально вздохнул, и повесил уши. — А что он на старом караванном маршруте лежит - конечно же, не сказали. И как я повёлся - сам, бря, ума не приложу! Прибегаю - а там за века последнюю гайку свинтили, одни голы стены остались. А что не свинтили - сгнило, через проломы в корпусе такая сырость прёт... А что не сгнило - подмокло, он же в море лежит брюхом-то. А что не свинтили, не сгнило и не подмокло - там, бря, в недрах настоящий рассадник. Такие, бря, твари встречаются - просто шёрстка дыбом. Короче, один кукиш я получил, а не лут с сальвейджем. Два месяца одними велоцирапторами питался. А они, бря, без соли невкуууусные.

Ранма мысленно обругала себя за задумчивость. Наверняка ведь рассказал, откуда медальоном управляться умеет. Как раз пока она не слушала. Но не переспрашивать же. И так еле авторитета хватает это чучело в узде держать.

Девушки раскатали спальный мешок. Который уцелел один. Ранма безоговорочно уступила его Аканэ, не слушая никаких возражений.

— Палатку не будем устанавливать? — полуутвердительно спросила Аканэ.

— Так у вас есть палатка? — оживился Бря.

— А вылезет ночью из моря спрут какой-нибудь? — резонно заметила Ранма. — Так ведь нас в этой палатке и упакует, как пирожки в бумажном пакете. Нет уж. Тут тепло, погода ясная - под открытым небом будет спокойнее.

Бря, однако, её слова неслабо напугали - вот ведь не было печали! - и он стал пытаться пристроиться поближе, горестно сетуя, что ему «боязно». После демонстрации двух кулаков, по одному от каждой девушки, он отодвинулся, и пристроился под самой скальной стеной, кое-как отгородившись от мира сундуком. Ну прямо дитё малое под одеялом прячется, подумала Ранма с раздражением.

Аканэ настроила сторожевой режим, как могла, перепроверив раз по пять. Ранма пыталась поучаствовать, но толку не было. Надо было потратить пару часов чтобы разобраться во всей этой зауми. У Аканэ уже был какой-никакой опыт, но на висение через плечо она реагировала с закономерной раздражительностью.

— Надо было мне эту штуку осваивать, вместо неё, — пробурчала себе под нос Ранма, споро разводя костерок и разделывая тушку велоцираптора. Нож в её руке так и мелькал. — Я бы лучше разобрался. Но ведь в Токио кто тогда телепортами мотался бы? — Она сноровисто нанизала кусочки мяса на ветки, разложив этот импровизированный шашлык над огнём. — Чёрт, времени нет совсем. От сна оторвать? — Она покосилась на Аканэ. Та прилаживала медальон на конец ветки, воткнутой как-то в скальную стену. — Не. Придётся её тоже гонять, один достаточно быстро не разберусь. Нет, придётся так. Надеюсь, справится.

Пока ужинали - убедились, что медальон работает. Истошная, режущая ухо сирена, вопль о приближении хищного животного - и луч бледно-зелёного света, ударивший из экрана. Высветив голые камни.

Думали было, что машинка дурит, но Бря указал на крохотного паучка, замершего в центре освещённого пятна. Ранма высказала всё, что думала о подобном «стороже», а Аканэ полезла крутить настройки.

Легли спать. Аканэ, со своим спальным мешком, устроилась на ровном месте, хоть и подальше от края обрыва, а Ранма притулилась между камнями, так, чтобы иметь преимущество в случае нападения во сне. Ну не настолько она доверяла этой штуке. Можно сказать, совсем не доверяла.

Аканэ уснула быстро, уставшая не столько от физических нагрузок, сколько от избытка впечатлений. Повернулась во сне с бока на бок, тихо охнула, и снова затихла. Как ни храбрись, подумала Ранма, а тот забег с экстремальным массажем на пользу нам не пошли. Она прислушалась, к шебуршению и по «бря»-киванию за сундуком. Через какое-то время оно затихло, сменившись мерным, постанывающим свистом. Как ни крути, подумала Ранма, глядя на далёкие звёзды, а он - существо из плоти и крови, такой же, как мы.

Когда он последний раз ночевал так вот, под звёздами? Давным-давно, ещё в походе с батей, до того, как осели в доме Тендо. Хотя нет, ещё несколько раз на крыше, после ссор с Аканэ. Но звёздное небо над городом, даже над таким пригородом, как Нэрима - это совсем не то, что звёздное небо в глуши, не тронутой цивилизацией.

И - ещё более разительным контрастом - звёздное небо для сэйлор-воина - совершенно не то, чем оно было для него тогдашнего. Одно дело - знать, что над головой раскинулась бездна, пронизанная далёкими солнцами, такими далёкими, что для тебя ничего не изменилось бы, будь это чёрный купол с серебряными гвоздями. И совсем другое дело - когда ты уже бывал там. Когда обладаешь силой, для которой все эти расстояния - не страшнее пешего похода в соседнюю префектуру. И не важно, что сейчас эта сила молчит, запечатанная чуждой сущностью. Воспоминания - они всегда с собой, никуда не делись. Для Ранмы нынешней звёздное небо было словно панорама города, когда примерно представляешь расстояния, и знаешь о местах, где бывал, и о тех, где не был. И не разобрать уже было, где - вызубренное на уроках астрографии в прошлой жизни, а где - увиденное в этой, тем _особенным_ ·взором. Ранма не раз лежала, глядя в звёздное небо глазами Сэйлор Сол. И теперь уже не забыть, что вон та звезда - близкая-близкая, окружённая пригодными для жизни планетами, а вон та, более яркая - гораздо дальше, очень скоро выгорит и погаснет, так и не успев родить ничего путного под своими убийственными лучами. Где «очень скоро» означает «когда и Ранма, и даже Хрустальный Токио давно станут прахом, уйдя в забвение». А вон в той точке неба, скрытая от смертного взора десятками тысяч световых лет, притаилась звезда планеты Мау, родины Усагиной приживалы. Разрушенная Галаксией в родной Ранминой вселенной, и возрождающаяся сейчас с нуля. А в этой... Кто знает?

Когда Ранма соглашался стать девочкой-волшебницей, ради спасения Аканэ, а потом и мира - он меньше всего задумывался о том, как это изменит для него ночное небо.

А вот поди ж ты.

И, в то же время, всё осталось как прежде. При всей необъятности галактики, обойти которую не хватит и тысячи жизней, даже с силой Сол, неодолимой оставалась холодная бездна, разделяющая звёздные острова. Подобно звёздам ранее, далёкие галактики манили своей недостижимой загадочностью. Такие же бессчётные, как звёзды до этого.

И на фоне этого громадья, по сравнению с которым человечество казалось ничтожной пылинкой, становилась беспощадно ясной вся бесценность друзей и родных. И предназначение сэйлор-воина, от которого даже смерть не может освободить, было не проклятьем, но даром.

(シーンブレイク)

Казалось, только Ранма сомкнула глаза - по ушам вдарил визг сирены. Девушки вскочили, как на пружинах подброшенные, причём Аканэ тем же движением выскользнула из спальника.

Медальон выл, монстролик верещал, тусклый луч зелёного света метался по скальной площадке, преследуя что-то мелкое, мечущееся. Наконец, оно замерло.

— Это чё вообще такое?！ — возмутилась Ранма, разглядывая трясущуюся от страха помесь воробья и геккона, зажимавшую в зубах большого жука.

— Ээ, я думаю, это птичка? — смущённо ответила Аканэ, почёсывая в затылке, и думая, что перебдела с порогом срабатывания. Означенная «птичка» была такой крошечной, что уместилась бы на ладони. Вместе с размахом крыльев.

— Нет, ты на размер, на размер посмотри! — Ранма обвиняюще указала пальцем на несчастное животное. Резкое движение спугнуло острозубую тварюшку, и та упорхнула прочь, фыркнув крыльями и махнув на прощание длинным, оперённым хвостиком.

Медальон заткнулся, и лишь Бря продолжал голосить, развивая темы «мы все умрём» и «съедят!». Это ощущалось почти как тишина.

— Нельзя её настроить, чтоб только на серьёзных зверей орала, вроде медведя, или там тираннозавра? — продолжила Ранма.

— Ну... Не хотелось ошибиться, чтоб он того же медведя не пропустил.

— Да я лучше медведю во сне навешаю, чем вскакивать от каждого зубастого воробья! — Ранма спросонья была далеко не образцом терпимости.

— С другой стороны, откуда мы знаем? Может, этот «зубастый воробей» смертельно ядовитый, а? — нашлась, что возразить Аканэ. — И не хочу я настройки трогать, голова со сна совсем не соображает.

— Ладно, уговорила. Оставляй как есть. — Ранма улеглась обратно, бухтя что-то насчёт скорпионов в постель как метода тренировки.

Аканэ последовала её примеру, одним движением натянув на себя спальный мешок. Какие же звёзды в глуши яркие... Вот эпсилон эридана - она против воли вспомнила все основные планеты этой системы. И ещё она заметила, что небосвод заметно провернулся с того момента, как они легли. Значит, пару часов проспали-таки.

Бря постепенно выдохся и умолк, оставив только шум прибоя да тихое звучание насекомых, странное и непривычное, совсем не как дома. Аканэ медленно погрузилась в сон...

..И рывком проснулась от нечленораздельного вопля разъярённой донельзя Ранмы.

— Что случилось? — крикнула Аканэ, пытаясь протереть глаза и одновременно разобраться в происходящем. Кажется, Ранма держала розового за шиворот, мотая его как тряпичную куклу.

— Брясь? Ась? Найн! Нихьт хёрт пинк-н-фаззи ми! Я небряновен!

— Невиновен?！ — рыкнула Ранма, приближая его нос к носу, и глядя ему прямо в глаза. Кажется, её веко дёргалось - в темноте было плохо видно. — А что тогда ТВОЯ ГРАБКА ДЕЛАЛА У МЕНЯ В ТРУСАХ?‼

— Бря?！ — монстролик перепугался до полусметри, перейдя на какой-то неизвестный язык. — Ки елнг рмбя ук чает! Тг-тг нае!.. — Он в панике замолотил щупальцами, обычно скрытыми внутри тела.

Аканэ не поняла сначала, что произошло. Ранма вдруг издала вопль, даже скорее визг, полный ярости и праведного возмущения. В следующее мгновение Бря исчез, кувыркаясь, в небе. Мелькнул чёрной точкой на фоне звёзд под стремительно затихающий вопль - и не стало его. Аканэ опешила. Неужели Ранма сорвался и убил назойливого попутчика, бросив того в море, полное акул?

Потом она поняла. Ворот Ранминой рубашки был частично расстёгнут. Очевидно, одно из щупалец угодило куда совсем, _совсем_ ·не следовало. Аканэ свела ладони вместе, склонив голову в краткой молитве за упокой извращенца, так по глупому напросившегося. Потом она подошла, и обняла рыжую сзади за плечи.

Ранма раздражённо повела плечами, но Аканины руки не сбросила. Потом она устало выдохнула, сдуваясь.

— Давай-ка ложиться, — предложила Аканэ. — Думу тяжкую можно и утром думать, — сказала она, отлично зная, что утром будет не до этого.

— Ты медальон сначала проверь, — тихо буркнула Ранма. — Может, опять не замкнута, и нам обратно эту... тварь искать надо.

Аканэ подошла к медальону, пощёлкала кнопками.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — успокоила она Ранму.

— Ну и славно, — сказала та безразличным тоном, устраиваясь на своём пригретом месте под камнем. — На кой он вообще тогда нужен был?

— Этого мы, наверно, никогда не узнаем, — философски заключила Аканэ. Потом озабоченно поглядела на мрачную, свернувшуюся в клубок супруга. — Но знаешь-ка, что? Давай ко мне. В спальнике места хватит.

Ранма пыталась возражать и слабо сопротивлялась, но Аканэ настойчиво вытащила её из под камня, и уложила с собой в обнимку. Она убедилась в своей правоте, когда рыжая прижалась к ней, словно ища защиты, и спрятала голову у неё на груди. Как бы Ранма ни храбрилась, она _не_ ·была в порядке. Особенно сейчас, после того как извращенец (вероятно, уже покойный) разбередил больное место. Запертое проклятие висело над душой. Плохо было не то, что заперто. Такое Ранма бы пережил, в крайнем случае совершил бы эпический подвиг, добыв какой-нибудь древний артефакт и вернув статус кво. Нет, куда хуже была неизвестность. Почему проклятия оказались заперты? Восстановятся ли они после победы над этим новым, неправильным врагом?

Ранма скоро успокоилась и засопела, провалившись в глубокий сон. Как же придётся непросто, подумала Аканэ, если он таким и останется. Ранма была родной для неё, что, казалось, раздели их - и останутся две кровоточащие половинки одной души. Но, с другой стороны, она не чувствовала ни толики влечения к девушке, лежавшей сейчас в её объятьях, щекоча грудь горячим дыханием. Как сестра?.. Нет, гораздо ближе. Но... Она всегда воспринимала тело Ранмы-чан как маску. Как маску, как костюм, скрывавший внутри её Ранму. Её настоящего мужа. Но всё не бывает так просто, с печалью подумала Аканэ, ощущая ритм сердца рыжей. Это был не костюм, это было _его_ ·настоящее тело. Каким оно может и остаться... навсегда.

Одно Аканэ знала наверняка: она не сдастся. И будет бороться за Ранму до последнего. Ни другие «невесты», ни Джедайт, ни Галаксия, ни его собственная, убийственная магия Сэйлор Сол - она не отдала его тогда, не отдаст и теперь.

(シーンブレイク)

Встав с рассветом, двое спасательниц наскоро перехватили хлебцами, успевшими за вчерашний день превратиться в крошево в своей пластиковой оболочке. Путешествие было не для неженок, и не для хрупких предметов. Ранма очень надеялась, что токен прочнее, чем выглядит. Не проверять же на практике? Мешочек за пазухой заставлял осторожничать, беречься ударов больше обычного.

— Ну что, взяли? — спросила рыжая, подступаясь к плоту.

— Погоди, — остановила её Аканэ, вглядываясь в далёкий берег. — Кажется там что-то моталось по тому острову. Розовое.

— Розовое?！ — Ранма вгляделась, приложив ладонь козырьком. — Шо, опять?！ Неееееееет! — Она чуть не выдрала себе косичку в отчаянии.

— Увы, да, — констатировала Аканэ безо всякой радости. — Давай сундук к плоту крепить. Хоть он и извращенец, но бросать его без багажа - совершенно не по человечески.

(シーンブレイク)

Грубый, но крепко стянутый проволокой плот медленно пересекал пролив. В самой середине был надёжно принайтован сундук. На сундуке, вцепившись в него - нервная, озирающаяся по сторонам Аканэ. Море было спокойным, но плот периодически мотало движением акульих туш. Ранма пыхтела, отдуваясь за двоих. Она не столько работала размочаленным уже шестом, сколько отбивалась от лезущих на плот морд поменьше.

— Аканэ, сколько там ещё осталось?.. Мне смотреть.. — **ХРЯСЬ** — ..некогда.

— Больше полпути ещё. И возьми левее. То есть, правее. И надо что-то... БЕРЕГИСЬ!

С кормы раскатывала губу пасть размером с ворота, грозя раскусить плот словно галету.

— Зарраза! Как она подкралась-то! — Ранма угостила разинутое хайло «Моко Такабишей». Аканэ тоже не зевала, добавив синхронный «Райцуй Дан». Пасть скрылась, плот швырнуло вперёд могучей волной от бьющегося в глубинах исполинского тела. Аканэ ойкнула, вцепляясь в сундук так, что под пальцами затрещало дерево.

— Ну вот, хоть какая от них польза, — прокомментировала Ранма, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы продолжить грести через этот акулий суп.

(シーンブレイク)

Наконец, они были на берегу, еле успев отвязать сундук до того, как плот сгрызли в щепу. Девушки всё ещё питали смутную надежду, что, может быть, обознались, и это на самом деле был какой-нибудь розовый попугай.

Ага, как же.

— Бря‼！ Бря-бря-бря! Я так по вам соскучился!

— Грабки убрал! И если ещё раз, хоть раз, подойдёшь ко мне ближе, чем на два метра...

— Бря! Уверяю вас, барышни, это не то, что вы...

— Ладно, всё, потом поговорим. Двигай давай, изврат. И сундук свой не забудь!

(シーンブレイク)

Аканэ попробовала в двенадцатый раз. Портал снова открылся во влажный, душный полумрак джунглей, выглядевших совершенно так же, как и при предыдущих одиннадцати попытках.

— Тридцать два километра, — Аканэ высунулась наружу, постучала клавишами, вздохнула. — Ну что тут сделаешь, опять токен лежит совсем рядом с местной пирамидой. Там и километра между ними нет.

— С одной стороны - удобно, — заметила Ранма. — Даже как-то подозрительно удобно. С другой стороны, уже второй раз, как. Может, это и совпадение, но...

— Совершенно естественный процесс, бря! — вклинился монстролик. — Транспортный узел - единственный на планету, вокруг него всегда концентрируются... Кто, бря, только не концентрируется. Включая худших негодяев, каких только можно вообразить! Окрестности узлов - всегда опасная зона. Такова селя ви, бря-бря-бря. А искатели, как неоднократно подмечено, — он напустил в голос драматизму, — имеют странную и нелоги-ичную, бря, тенденцию утрачивать бдительность, приближаясь к узлу. В результате плотность распределения вероятности нахождения токена имеет место иметь в этом месте пик... С высокой вероятностью нахождения косточек означенных токеноносцев, бря. Так что вы осторожней, бря.

— Тридцать два - сойдёт, — сказала Ранма, направляясь к порталу. — Мы быстрее добежим, чем перебирать, пытаясь нащупать место поближе.

— Погодьте, — остановил её монстролик. — Давайте с высоты оглядимся! Я знаю, как! — Он шумно завозился, выудил из сундука какую-то длинную штуковину, и начал что-то в ней подкручивать.

— Как? — спросила Аканэ.

«Внимание, открываю портал в проёме четыре, — оповестил механический голос. — Внимание, применяю превентивные меры согласно условию безопасности сорок три»

Проём портала затянула радужная плёнка силового поля. Потом открылся соседний проём, затянутый такой же плёнкой. За ним раскинулась синева неба, и зелёный ковёр джунглей глубоко внизу.

— Открыв второй портал в полукилометре вверх относительно первого, — с городостью объявил Бря, и поскакал к новому порталу. Где он осторожно, стараясь не коснуться преграды, вгляделся направо, потом налево. — Жаль трюк этот, бря, одноразовый, и ни проблему точности наведения, ни проблему близости к транспортному узлу никак не решает... Вона ваша пирамида, — указал он влево. — На горке нахлобрячена.

— Ага, — сказала Аканэ, замечая ориентир. — Действительно, на горке. И джунгли вокруг без единого разрыва. Мы действительно ничего не потеряем, если высадимся здесь. — Она энергично направилась к порталу, ведшему в полумрак. Продавилась плечом через силовое поле, отвела огромный, мясистый лист, ровно обрезанный порталом... И за шиворот ей свалилось что-то живое, копошащееся!

— Ай! — Она шарахнулась назад в зал и начала извиваться, выдернув майку из штанов и вытрясая яростно. — Оно ползает! — Наконец, её прыжки увенчались успехом. На зеркальный пол шлёпнулась какая-то сколопендра, и ускользила прочь ртутной змейкой.

Медальон блипнул. Аканэ открыла его, и нахмурилась.

— Дай догадаюсь, — предположила Ранма. — Оно смертельно ядовитое, да?

— Точно. — подтвердила Аканэ. — И... ох. Сто тринадцать видов ядовитых животных в радиусе трёхсот метров.

— Вот за что джунгли терпеть ненавижу, — согласилась Ранма. — Всё время надо быть начеку, чуть зазеваешься - и тебя уже оприходовали. Причём, какая-нибудь крохотная змейка, которую ты даже разглядеть-то не успел.

— Бря-ха-ха-ха, — засмеялся монстролик, напыживаясь от немеряной гордости. — Ваш розовый друг обладает совершенной, удиви-ительной ядоустойчивостью, бря! Мне любые змейсы нипочём! — Он стал прихорашиваться, принимая картинные позы.

— Это всё хорошо, но нам-то как быть? — спросила Аканэ.

— Как что? — удивилась Ранма. — Прорубаться. Палки только длинные крепкие найдём. И по каждому кусту на пути со всей дури, чтобы осыпалось. Ну, и под ноги глядеть. Давай, открывай портал куда-нибудь, где палки можно добыть.

— Так вот же, — Аканэ указала в джунгли. — Это разве не лес?

— Где ты видела джунгли, в которых можно палку нормальную найти? — возмутилась Ранма. — Там или лианы, или слишком толстое, или изъедено напрочь. Любое же мёртвое дерево сгрызают только так.

— Эх, не догадались захватить мачете, — подосадовала Аканэ.

— Да, это мы лоханулись, — согласилась Ранма. — Ещё лучше - мачете к палке привязать, чтобы... — Она вдруг обернулись, и уставились на Бря оценивающим взглядом.

Аканэ приподняла бровь, потом последовала её примеру.

— Ээ, вы чего, бря? — занервничал под их взглядами монстролик, и невольно попятился.

— Ты же у нас ядоустойчивый? — с нехорошим энтузиазмом заметила Ранма.

(シーンブレイク)

— Проклятые террористы, — в сердцах бросила Уранус, бросая незаметные косые взгляды на охранников, бдительных и зорких. Те выглядели явно измотанными, и совершенно от этого не сочувствующими. Бетонная плоскость со стоящими на ней авиалайнерами простиралась за стеклянной стеной терминала. Близкая, как локоть, который не укусишь. — Как мы теперь в самолёт проберёмся?

— Скажи спасибо, что они купились на нашу шитую белыми нитками отмазку, что мы в отдел приёма багажа случайно зашли, — отвлечённо пожурила её Нептун, занятая своим зеркалом. — А то могли бы и документы потребовать.

— Не надо было вообще с поля выбираться, — пробурчала Марс.

— А как бы ты тогда нужный самолёт нашла? — парировала Венера.

— Да вон же, — Марс указала на одинокий «боинг» с характерной красной цаплей «Японских авиалиний» на хвосте, выделяющийся в ряду уже привычных русских самолётов.

— Этот, вообще-то, в Сеул летит, — охладила её пыл Уранус. Потом обратилась к Нептун: — Ну, как?

Зеленовласая лишь покачала головой, разглядывая мир сквозь своё зеркало, словно сквозь светофильтр. Как это работало, понять никто не мог: задняя поверхность мало, что непрозрачная, так ещё и с узором. Все остальные в зеркале видели лишь нормальное отражение.

— Нет, — кратко пояснила Нептун. — До сих пор не привыкну, что оно может показать только прошлое и настоящее. Намного труднее стало работать. — Она ещё раз обвела зеркалом периметр взлётной полосы. — Ни одной лазейки пока не вижу, всё очень грамотно перекрыто. — Она обернулась к Марс — И уж конечно оно не помогло бы определить, какой именно самолёт нам нужен.

— Может, так доберёмся? — предложила Юпитер. Предыдущий полёт ей дался тяжело, хоть девушкой она была храброй. Теперь у неё при одном взгляде на любой самолёт появлялось такое мерзкое чувство... Страх - не страх, а словно тигра-людоеда гладишь.

— Ага, конечно, — съязвила Марс. — Полтыщи километров пешком, потом ещё полтыщи вплавь через Японское море. И это, заметьте, на широте северного Хоккайдо.

Погода стояла холодная, но в сэйлор-формах это им неудобств недоставляло. Пока были сухими. Но эпизод с вытаскиванием грузовика из ледяной речки никто не забыл. В воде их защита работала... Работала, да. Но приятного всё равно было мало.

— Может, в посольство обратиться? — предложила Венера.

— Консульство, — поправила её Уранус. — И это если оно вообще тут есть. Нет, город - в полмиллиона жителей, большой пересадочный узел, и всё такое. Но международное сообщение выглядит каким-то куцым в сравнении с внутренним.

— Как бы тут пригодилась Меркури с её туманом, — со вздохом сказала Юпитер.

— Ничего, сами что-нибудь придумаем, — оптимистично заявила Венера. — До нужного рейса ещё несколько часов!

(シーンブレイク)

— Барышни, пощадите! — жалобно пропищал розовый, в который уже раз за последние пять минут. — У меня лапки отваливаются!

— Коси давай! — цыкнула Ранма. Уши зайца поникли, и он с обречённо-театральным вздохом продолжил прорубаться сквозь тропический подлесок своими руками-косами. Мокрый чвяк возобновился, куски сочной растительности летели направо и налево.

Девушки осторожно крались следом, зорко следя, как бы не наступить на змею. Ранмины ноги были дополнительно обмотаны полотенцами и прочими тряпками, и крепко обвязаны.

— Ничего, — подбодрила Аканэ. — Сто метров всего осталось. — Она не уточнила, что сто - это до токена, а потом ещё шестьсот до транспортного узла. Монстролик в последние минут пятнадцать действительно замедлился. Похоже, и правда начинал выдыхаться.

Но вот Бря героически прорубился сквозь особо густую завесу зелени - и они оказались на широкой площадке голой, утоптанной земли. Падающий сверху солнечный свет придавал подлеску второе дыхание, и прогалина была окружена зелёными стенами, словно колодец, уходящий вверх.

Точно в середине выпирал большой валун, окружённый кольцом огромных костей, воткнутых в землю, словно гротескная изгородь. На макушке валуна ртутно отблескивал шарик токена.

— Что-то мне это напоминает, — с сомнением сказала Аканэ, остановившись, как вкопанная.

— Ага, напоминает, — поддакнула Ранма, осторожно приближаясь к валуну. Она тщательно вглядывалась в землю, пытаясь заметить отличающиеся пятна или замаскированные тяги. — Фильмы всякие разные, про идолов в джунглях Амазонки и прочая. Очевиднее был бы только большой транспарант с надписью «ловушка», метровыми такими буквами. — Напрягая все чувства, она поняла, что не того опасалась. Не было тут никаких хитрых ловушек, и быть не могло. А вот лес вокруг так и дышал враждебностью.

— За нами наблюдают, — заметила она наигранно-беззаботным тоном. Аканэ отреагировала еле заметным движением глаз, быстро окинув взглядом зелёную стену джунглей. — И какие скрытные, сволочи, — продолжила рыжая. — Даже меня чуть не обманули. Бря, давай прямо сейчас к пирамиде. Фора тебе понадобится. Мы с Аканэ хватаем эту штуку - и рвём отсюда! — Она демонстративно расслабилась, нацепив маску «я тупой блондинко» и начала незаметно озираться вокруг, лупая глазами с наигранно-невинным видом.

Аканэ подыграла, менее топорно, направившись к камню с беззаботным видом. Только мастер - или кто-то хорошо знакомый с ней - мог бы разглядеть, что она на самом деле была готова нападать и уклоняться через долю секунды.

— Ээ, хорошо, ляля, — отозвался монстролик. Ему играть было не обязательно, он в любой ситуации вёл себя ненормально. — Ну, я поскакал, в общем. Надеюсь, ещё увидимся. Если фора не окажется, бря, черезмерной. — Он опустился на все четыре, и ускакал по-заячьи, смешно вскидывая толстым розовым задом.

Аканэ сделала вид, что любуется токеном, дожидаясь, пока его топот и шорох ветвей не стихнут вдали.

— Ну, давай, как Индиана как-его-там, — подбодрила Ранма, не спуская с лица глуповатой улыбки.

— На счёт три, — прошептала Аканэ. — Раз, два... — Она молниеносным движением схватила токен, уже начиная движение, стремительно срываясь с места. Ранма сорвалась синхронно с ней.

Они были уже у самой стены зелени, стремительно ускоряясь, когда на поляну начали запоздало сыпаться массивные тёмные силуэты.

Мимо!

Прорвав завесу зелени, девушки понеслись сквозь зелёный сумрак словно две молнии, оставляя преследователей далеко... Оскаленная морда прямо по курсу!

Аканэ ускорилась ещё больше, уйдя от медленно наплывавшей обезьянищи, поднырнув под разлапистые ручищи. Ранма походя пнула - и отлетела, словно мяч от кирпичной стены. Равновесие она удержала, конечно, но скорость её обнулилась. А тёмная туша лишь пошатнулась слегка.

— Они тоже умеют ки! — бросила рыжая, переоценивая угрозу. Заметив стремительно нагоняющие тени, она рванула вслед за Аканэ, на ходу обдумывая увиденное. Руки у тёмной образины были длинными, как у бабуина. Но в остальном она была как здоровенная горилла, бугрящаяся перекачанными мускулами.

Ранма бросила взгляд вверх. Нет, первые ветви слишком высоко. Нет времени.

На перехват вылетело - оскаленные клыки, загребущие лапы!

— Быстрые! — Ранма еле уклонилась, отбив одну лапу локтем. Промахнувшаяся обезьянища с хрустом пропахала подлесок. Но за ней уже набегали другие. — И длиннорукие, заразы! — Это были отнюдь не макаки из дремучих лесов родины. Такая ухватит - враз не отобьёшься.

Земля начала забирать вверх, среди леса появились скалистые выступы.

— Ещё пара сотен метров! — подбодрила Аканэ, мелькавшая впереди.

— Отрадно! — крикнула на выдохе Ранма, больше чтобы показать, что цела и не отстала. Я бы на месте этих образин, подумала она, устроил засаду на одном из... Ага!

Бабуино-гориллы посыпались со скалы, под которой она пробегала. Рыжая метнулась зигзагом, уйдя чисто за счёт скорости. Что, не ожидали? Обезьяны приземлились уже за спиной и образовали кучу, споткнувшись друг об друга в спешке броситься за ней. Что это за звук?

Ранма не сразу поняла, что слышит нарастающий речитатив монстролика. Какой бы там орган розовый ни использовал для речи, от дыхания он не зависел совершенно. Позволяя душераздирающе голосить долго, протяжно, и без малейшего перерыва. Что он там орёт, «ааа-хильфе-ааа-снимитеигосминя-аммаинперил-памагитя»? Так, вот розовый заяц. Скачет, как бешеный. На зайце - сундук. На сундуке - бабуино-горилла, бьёт себя в грудь и победно ухает. Ага, влип, извращенец. Но однако, неслабо - с такой тушей на горбу, да так скакать! Обезьяна была в несколько раз массивнее, чем её невольный «скакун». Да ещё сундук...

Ну, была - не была. Налетев со спины, Ранма вложила всю силу в незамысловатый прямой с правой, точно твари в хребет. Словно по камню вдарила, чуть руку не отбив. Рыжая оттолкнулась ногами от повисшей в воздухе чёрной туши, отправив ту пахать носом землю, и придав себе ускорение. Потерянную скорость надо было навёрстывать, весили эти обезьяны как не всякий медведь.

Освобождённый от груза, монстролик резко ускорился, и умчался вперёд, ни на мгновение не прекращая отчаянно голосить.

Скальные выступы пошли чаще, заставляя петлять. Заросли сгустились, солнечный свет пробивался тут и там, порождая зелёное буйство кустарника и каких-то гигантских мокрых листьев. Ранма пёрла напролом, надеясь, что любая ядовитая дрянь просто соскользнёт на такой скорости. Склон становился всё круче, джунгли как таковые кончились, всё затопил жаркий солнечный свет. Из кустов впереди образовалась Аканэ, разъярённо борющаяся с вцепившейся в неё бабуино-гориллой. Не успела Ранма подбежать помочь, как брутальный апперкот решил дело, подбросив тварь метра на три в воздух. Аканэ снова унеслась вперёд, помятая и растрёпанная. Рыжая походя пнула оглушённую обезьяну, которая уже приближалась обратно к земле. Вот не лапай мою жену! Бабуино-горилла отправилась по широкой дуге, удаляясь от крутого склона, кувыркаясь над кронами деревьев внизу.

Следующая троица тварей, устроивших засаду на Аканэ, проследовала тем же макаром. Тут уже и Ранма поучаствовала, одна против троих жена не справлялась. В полёт на сотню метров вниз все трое отправились с увечьями, даже каменная мускулатура не спасла их от Ранминой ярости. А вот не надо было Аканэ за лицо хватать. И тем более пытаться его выкручивать.

Наконец, девушки вырвались на вершину горы, к подножию пирамиды. Зелёная кипень кустов, небольшая площадка перед входом - и шумно пыхтящий, чешущийся монстролик, опасливо выглядывающий из арки. Заткнувшийся, к счастью.

— Бря! Бря-бря-бря! Как я рад вас видеть! — Его вертикальная ротовая щель ходила ходуном от натужного дыхания. Отталкивающее зрелище.

— Ты ещё разрыдайся на радостях, — буркнула Ранма, оправляясь и приглаживая взъерошенные вихры. Ну какие, однако, скотины - за волосы тягать. Одно слово - животные. — Ладно, Аканэ, — сказала она девушке, входящей в проём, за которым был виден знакомый гранёно-зеркальный зал. — Давай уже, открывай дальше. Надо... дух перевести маленько. — Сама рыжая осталась снаружи.

Обезьяны вразвалку вышли из кустов, образовав нестройный ряд. По их представлению, пирамида была тупиком. Добыча загнана, торопиться некуда.

Монстролик прижал уши, и метнулся вглубь пирамиды.

— Секунду. — Аканэ открыла медальон, набирая команду. Что-то у неё не выходило, судя по сердитому сопению, и всё более раздражённому стуку по кнопкам. Ранма не рисковала обернуться проверить, она играла в гляделки с человекообразными. Те отвечали наглыми взглядами исподлобья, уверенные в численном превосходстве. Похоже, то, как брутально девушки расправились с их собратьями, лишь придало инфернальным тварям азарта. И откуда они ки использовать научились? Просто нечестно. Человеку годы упорных тренировок до такого уровня нужны.

— Чёрт, почему не выходит-то, — в сердцах бросила Аканэ.

Твари не преминули уловить отчаяние в её голосе, твари такие, и ещё приободрились. Некоторые, особо наглые, вразвалочку двинулись вперёд.

— Успокойся и сосредоточься, — глухо прорычала Ранма, глядя прямо в мелкие, наглые, чёрные глазёнки. — Я буду держать вход. Сколько понадобится. — Она начала медленно, плавно пятиться к арке, перетекая из одной боевой стойки в другую. Помня, как молниеносно способны двигаться бабуино-гориллы, если им взбредёт. Пока что они довольствовались тем, что мерзко ухали, и били себя в грудь, угрожающе наступая на отступающую рыжую.

— Бря?... — недоумённо откликнулся монстролик. — А почему бы просто не закрыть входной портал? Я часто так делал. — Он громко почесался. — Оно, конечно, термодинамически замкнутая система, но... воздуха в ней почти тонна. Мы там, даже втроём, несколько часов продержаться можем. Жарко и душно, конечно, станет под конец, что ужас - так что, больше часа не рекомендую сидеть в подобной изоляции.

— А они его открыть не смогут как-нибудь? — опасливо спросила Аканэ, глядя на обезьян через Ранмино плечо. Те её неуверенность опять уловили, и осклабились, демонстрируя здоровенные клыки.

— Барышня, вы хоть немного теорию учили? — возмутился Бря. — Полностью отрезанный тамбур перестаёт существовать относительно внешнего мира, становится изолированной микровселенной. Пока вы сами портал не откроете, вас никто оттуда выковырять не сможет, вы для внешнего мира просто перестанете существовать! Было бы идеальным укрывищем, если бы не мелкая, досадная проблема ограниченной теплоёмкости и конечного запаса воздуха.

— А если портал за это время ещё кто-то откроет, пока мы сидим в этой изолированной вселенной? — не сдавалась Аканэ. — Шанс, конечно, ничтожный - но кто знает? Мы тогда застрянем тут, навсегда? И задохнёмся?

— Бря! Не несите чепухи, не несите. Если портал будет занят, вас подключит к ближайшему соединяющемуся с ним тамбуру. Поймите, эти все конструкции, — он обвёл конечностью потолок, — даже не строго материальны! Бря!... Такого не знать!.. Вы ещё, небось, думали, что все эти зеркальные плоскости сделаны из какого-нибудь металла, в то время как на самом деле они представляют собой границу свёртки пространства-времени, окружённую силовым полем... — чтобы придать своим словам веса, Бря поковырялся с извлечённой откуда-то знакомой уже фиговиной. В результате открылись две смежных арки. Аканэ напряглась, ожидая не кинется ли оттуда что-нибудь: обезьяны сильно действовали на нервы. Но вместо очередных враждебных тварей она увидела... увидела... два идентичных зеркальных зала за двумя арками. В каждом зале наличествовали: она сама, Бря, и набычившаяся Ранма, стоящая в проёме, окружённом смыкающимся полукольцом бугрящихся мускулами обезьян. Что нервировало ещё больше, чем человекообразные твари - два зала явно накладывались друг на друга в пространстве: расстояние между арками было слишком мало, чтобы там могли разместиться два таких больших объёма. Бря вышел через левую арку, в то же время как его двойник из правого зала вошёл через правую, и встал рядом с Аканэ. Она подошла к левой арке, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на спину Ранмы и алчущие образины на другом конце зала, и осторожно просунула в портал голову. Справа она увидела... себя, просунувшую голову в арку. Она представила собственную голову, торчащую из правой арки у неё за спиной, и нервно поёжилась, ощутив спиной собственный взгляд.

— Ну, Видите теперь? Внутри пирамиды, кстати, вообще нет свободного места, только оборудование.

— Ладно, ладно, верю. Только отключи это безобразие! — потребовала Аканэ. Бря молча повиновался. — Ты слышал, Ранма?

— Слышал, слышал... — отозвалась Ранма, отступая внутрь зала, подальше от плоскости портала. Ей совершенно не нравились взгляды, которыми её буровили бабуино-гориллы. Уж больно масляные какие-то. И все, как на подбор, самцы. Вон, грудь почёсывают с сальными ухмылками. Рыжую передёрнуло. Обезьяны тут же приосанились, играя мускулами, и придвинулись ближе. — Ну, ещё немножко... — Она совершенно не горела желанием драться против дюжин длинноруких тварей, превосходивших её по весу раз в пять, и ненамного уступавших ей в силе. К счастью, достаточно было убраться внутрь, за плоскость портала. — Tхачщас ыт сут, закрыть портал!

«Неверное целеуказание, — безразлично ответил механический голос. — В пределах зоны по умолчанию нет порталов, открытых вами.»

Ранма ругнулась. Обезъяны напряглись, изготавливаясь к броску.

— Сейчас... — отозвалась затравленным голосом Аканэ, нещадно третируя клавиатуру.

Осклабившиеся хари исчезли в непроглядном мраке, разом отрезавшем все звуки, равно как и ощущение живого мира вокруг. Ранма подумала, расслабляясь, что никогда, наверно, не привыкнет к этому мертвящему безмолвию, исподволь давящему на психику словно тишина глубокого склепа, к этой _пустоте_ ·ки-чувств. Теперь хоть была понятна причина: если мир действительно кончался стенами зала, и за ними ничего не было...

Зеленоватый экранчик медальона отражался в бесчисленных зеркальных гранях полукруглого потолка, порождая калейдоскопический эффект, похожий на ночное небо: мрак, пронизанный бессчётными искрами зелёного света, уходящими в бесконечность.

Бря стал шумно копаться в своём сундуке. Потом засветил большой шар, размером с баскетбольный мяч, излучавший болотно-зелёный свет. Иллюзия звёздного неба сменилась не менее фантасмагорической картиной некоего дымчато-зелёного астрала. Теперь было, по крайней мере, видно друг друга, хоть зелёный свет и придавал лицам какой-то неестественный вид. Туманные зелёные огни так же тянулись в бесконечность, исчезая вдали в зелёной дымке.

— Сейчас. — Аканэ выдохнула, и продолжила работать с медальоном - спокойно, и методично. — Сейчас, найдём следующий.

(シーンブレイク)

Февраль - октябрь 2013.

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
В точности так Ранма ругается в оригинале манги. Английский перевод от VIZ просто не передаёт всей экспрессии, а уж выхолощенный русский перевод от сакуры-пресс - и подавно.

 **2**  
Уж поверьте мне, когда вы слышите родную речь где вы её совсем, совсем не ожидыли - крышу сносит только так. Никогда не забуду эндинг к аниме "Фантастические дети". Исполняет певица с просто сказочно красивым голосом. Потом, ближе к концу сериала, она вдруг запела эндинг по русски. Нет, ну чесслово! Я же не заметил сначала! Я думал, мне только кажется, что я слова понимаю, и это просто, шифером шурша, едет крыша не спеша! Что я досмотрелся, наконец, до белочки. Короче, полный разрыв шаблона.

 **4**  
Когда говорит на японском, он по большей части вставляет своё «бря» вместо оконечного «десу», подобно тому, как «кошачья речь» получается заменой «десу» на «ня». Насколько я понимаю, нормальная «кроличья речь» должна получаться добавлением «пён»

 **5**  
Она сохранила девичью фамилию в результате глупого пари "на спор". Детали - когда (точнее, если) я напишу таки виртуально-несуществующий приквел. Вероятность чего равна примерно 5percent.

 **6**  
«Ранма! Бук-корос!» (убью нахер) - любимая фраза Рёги, которая после двойного японо-англо-русского перевода обычно мутирует в «Ранма, сдохни!»

 **7**  
Это не опечатка. Считайте это авторским прибабахом, но я всегда вставляю в свои произведения одно-два изобретённых мной слова-мутанта. Например, в моём старом, незаконченном романе главгерои используют для людей форму множественного числа "человеки".

 **8**  
Персонажи, добавленные аниме-адаптацией, подобно Саске.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (10 ляпов)  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— пользователям Orphus (32 ляпов)  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— пользователям Orphus (24 ляпов)


	16. Human BBQ

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 16, Human BBQ.  
**

Когда ты падаешь в лаву - ты умираешь. Спасброска нет.(прим. 1)  
 _Огонь и сера: Введение в лаву, магму и перегретый камень_

(シーンブレイク)

Бря заглядывал Аканэ через плечо, и надоедал советами. Дельными, наверняка, но страшно отвлекающими. У неё и так голова пухла от потуг понять все эти горы вроде-бы важных подробностей, в которых её услужливо топил механизм.

— Уйди, потом расскажешь! — отогнала она его наконец. — Вот-вот нащупаю...

— Нащупают они, бря, — обиженно пробухтел розовый, извлёкая откуда-то массивную и безвкусную золотую загогулину на толстой цепочке. Которую не преминул повесить себе на шею, отчего стал смотреться ещё более нелепо.

— Что, решил приукраситься? — попыталась подколоть его Ранма.

— Уверяю вас, барышни, это не украшение, — с достоинством ответствовал Бря. — А что, бря-бря-бря?.. Забавная мысль... Бря, так о чём я?.. Да, вот: я хоть и редко имел дело с магией, она мало в каких мирах работает, да и не люблю, бррр-ря, я вообще не люблю неформализуемые проявления... Да, но не любить и не знать - две разные вещи. А идти нам через место, бря-бря, жарковатое, по сравнению с которым зубастыя ящуры - просто манна небесная. Неохота редкий артефакт тратить, но уж не хочется шёрстку подпалить, ох, не хочется. — Он что-то подкрутил в своей загогулине, — Так что, пользуясь этой злостно неформализуемой виртуализацией реальности, что вы зовёте магией, я намерен защитить себя от превратностей среды. Чего и вам, кстати, советую. Настоятельно. — Он суетливо пошевелил ротовыми жвалами.

— Превратностей среды? — переспросила Аканэ.

— Хорош медлить, — поторопила её Ранма. — Давай, открывай дальше. Усаги нас ждёт не дождётся.

Бря убрал свой шар в сундук - зал погрузился во тьму - и, судя по звукам, надел сундук на спину. Аканэ застучала по клавишам.

Портал открылся - и зал внезапно затопило обжигающе-рдяное сияние. Девушек обдало палящим жаром, навалившимся со всех сторон, заставив почувствовать себя кусками хлеба в тостере. Бешено бурлящая лава кипела и взмётывалась фонтанами прямо за кромкой портала. Силовое поле не давало густым ошмёткам проникнуть внутрь, но лава отразилась в бесчисленных зеркалах, превратив зал в раскалённую печь. Даже для их выносливости это было чересчур.

— Аа, горячо! — взвыла Ранма, извиваясь. Тщетно: жгло одинаково нестерпимо со всех сторон. — Закрывай! Закрывай, говорю! Туха... тхачщас ыт сут, закрыть портал!

— Не могу! — орала в ответ Аканэ, пытаясь набирать команду и одновременно прикрывать лицо рукавами. — Ааа! Ну почему оно не работает, мы же спечёмся!

«Ваша команда закрыть портал отклонена, — бесстрастно оповестил механический голос. — Отмените операцию калибровки, запущенную Вами через интерактор три секунды назад, или дождитесь её завершения.»

Одежда на них начала дымиться.

— Стой! — воскликнула Ранма. — Магия! Солнце! Я чувствую! — Она бросилась к Аканэ. — Хенсин-жезлы! давай!

— Сейчас! — та сорвала со спины дымящийся рюкзак, обе стали панически копаться в нём, вываливая нужные и ненужные вещи, многие из которых тут же начинали исходить ядовитым дымом. Наконец, искомое было найдено! Корчась от нестерпимого жара, девушки вскинули жезлы.

— Сол стеллар пава, Мейк-Ап!

— Ирис кристал пава, Мейк-Ап!

Они стояли на руках и коленях, облегчённо отдышиваясь. Зал всё так же полыхал, словно раскалённая печь, снаружи шёл глухой вулканический рокот. Защитная сэйлор-магия делала раскалённый жар вполне переносимым, не злее июльского солнца.

Сэйлор Сол отошла первой. Отметив мимоходом, что перчатки и подошвы сандалий исчезли от соприкосновения с полом, она спешно попихала дымящиеся припасы в не менее дымящиеся рюкзаки. Они с Ирис убрали рюкзаки в подпространственные карманы. Ирис пошевелила пальцами ног, недовольно хмурясь на свои лишившиеся подошвы сапоги. Ступни опоясывала тонкая линия жгучего жара, словно защитная магия имела брешь в месте соприкосновения с полом. Терпимо, но ощущение донельзя странное.

Девушки обратили нехорошие взгляды на Бря, стоявшего с невинным видом в сторонке.

— Я вот думаю, — начала Сол многообещающе. — Почему это наш розовый друг не дымится?

— И если он такой предусмотрительный, — продолжила Ирис, — то почему нас заранее не предупредил?

— Брясь? — вышел из задумчивости тот. — Разве? — Он попятился от надвигающихся воительниц в матросках, начавших зловеще нависать над ним, несмотря на примерно одинаковый рост. — Я же предупреждал, вроде?

— Если «предупреждать» означает «нести всякую муть про превратности среды», — хрустя костяшками, поведала Сол.

— И крайне преуменьшение в виде слова «жарковато», — продолжила за неё Ирис, угрожающе надвигаясь на попутчика.

— Ээ, я думал, вы поймёте столь прозрачный намёк?.. — пролепетал заяц, прижимая уши и нервно пятясь. — Уй!.. Оеньки...

И обзавёлся двумя шишками на макушке. Прекрасные воительницы били аккуратно, но сильно.

Фыркнув, словно рассерженный бык, Ирис открыла медальон, и застучала по клавишам, изредка оглядываясь на бурлящий хаос за порталом, где взлетающие куски лавы, ало-золотистые, мешались с опадающими им навстречу, потемневшими до вишнёвого цвета. Зал озарялся неровным красным светом, в котором голубой её униформы казался тёмно-серым. На этом потускневшем фоне особо выделялся камень посреди банта на груди, искрившийся всеми цветами радуги вопреки логике и здравому смыслу.

— Токен недалеко от местного узла, — заявила она наконец, подавленным тоном. — Отсюда нам к нему не добраться. Надо искать другую точку для высадки... И как нас в кратер вулкана угодить угораздило?

— Вот, значит, как, — Сэйлор Сол подняла с пола мешочек с токенами, не исчезнувший как вся одежда Ранмы, а соскользнувший с шеи каким-то непонятным образом. Верёвочная лямка была невредимой. Она продела голову в лямку, повесив мешочек болтаться за спину, поверх гюйса(прим. 2). — Недалеко от узла, значит... Вся эта история начинает пованивать. — Она недобро зыркнула на монстролика, тот съёжился ещё больше, потирая левую шишку.

— Да не может быть, — возразила Ирис. — Наверняка совпадение просто. — В словах её, однако, не было уверенности.

— Два раза - совпадение, — хмуро парировала Сол. — Три раза? На собирателей токенов явно идёт охота.

— Думаете? — озабоченно откликнулся Бря. — Да не может быть. Это наверняка совпадение! По картам здесь должен быть заболоченный приполярный лес... А мои изыскания, бря-бря, показывают, что этой вакханалии, — он указал грабкой-косой на буйство за порталом, — два, от силы три дня от роду. Похоже, здесь упал крупный астероид, из тех, что вызывают события глобального вымирания.

— Астероид? — переспросила Сол. — Два-три дня? — Они с Ирис переглянулись. Живо припомнив кое-кого, кому снести горный хребет - словно муху прихлопнуть. Затратив три процента сил.

— Ээ, чего мрачные такие? — забеспокоился Бря. — Говорю же, это наверняка природный феномен!

— Природный - так природный, — согласилась Сол, гадая, не работает ли розовый втайне на того рыцаря? Пытается так косоруко убедить их, что это не его рук дело? Нет, решила она. Не стоит искать коварство там, где очевидна безалаберность.

— Знаешь ещё что-нибудь об этой зоне? — спросила Ирис. — Чего нам ожидать?

Бря подпрыгал к порталу. Высунул наружу какую-то механического вида загогулину. Поковырялся с ней.

— Выглядит как нормальное море магмы, безо всяких брятклонений, — выдал заключение заяц. — Если только влияние высокого, тьфу, бря, магического фона, который в этом мире ненормально высокий... Но это уже, скорей, по вашей части, бря. Насколько мне известно, фоновая природная магия просто так сюрпризов не подносит, — он нагнал в голос мрачного драматизма, — если кто-нибудь не балуется человеческими же-ертвами-иии!

— Хорош кривляться, а, — буркнула Сол. — То есть, нам только плыть по этому морю магмы остаётся? — Она скрипнула зубами от досады.

— Не порите чуши, бря, не порите! — глубоко возмутился монстролик. — Подобная эруптивная активность уже успела свестись к ограниченным очагам! Нам просто не повезло лоцироваться внутрь такого. Вся остальная поверхность, бря, это уже не лава, а магма, покрытая коркой солидифицировавшегося силиката. Вполне можно идти. Хоть и опасно, бря... — Он с надеждой взглянул на девушек. — Вы летать не умеете, случаем, если такие волшебные?

— Увы, нет, — нехотя призналась Сол. Думая про себя, что противодействие силе тяжести требует просто смехотворно мало энергии по сравнению с той же телепортацией. Почему же тогда сэйлор-воины, существа космические, не умеют летать? По рассказам других, прошлые враги обладали этим умением с раздражающей регулярностью. А мы - нет? Словно нас запечатал кто.(прим. 3)

— Тогда вам придётся ходить очень, о-очень осторожно! — провозгласил Бря, снявший сундук со спины и шумно рывшийся в нём.

— А ты сам - то как? — озабоченно спросила Ирис.

Монстролик надел сундук, подкрутил что-то сбоку - и воспарил, болтаясь на лямках под сундуком как под воздушным шариком. Потом медленно опустился обратно, несмотря на энергичные попытки что-то подкручивать. Оттолкнулся от пола - и снова воспарил, под горестное «но я же два месяца на диете из велоцирапторов сидел! А они без соли невку-ууусные!».

— Ну, давай найдём подходящее место, и потопали, — сказала Сол. — Хотя, погоди. Давай попробуем, может смогу телепортироваться? Открой-ка портал куда-нибудь за краем кратера.

— Хорошо. — Ирис завозилась с медальоном.

Портал открылся в серую мглу. Сол осторожно шагнула наружу, и тут же по пояс провалилась в пепел, взметнув целое удушающее облако, в добавок к хлопьям, сыпавшимся с неба.

— Ты как? — озабоченно спросила Ирис.

— Ммм... — рыжая сосредоточилась, потом напряглась... поднатужилась... И со стоном рухнула лицом в серую пелену, исчезнув из вида.

— Ранма! — Ирис бросилась, оскользнувшись босиком на зеркальном полу, упорно отрицающем любые манипуляции с трением. Нырнула в горячую, мягкую массу, и выволокла мужа назад в зал. Та была равномерного тёмно-серого цвета, вихры отяжелели от налипшего пепла.

— Кхе! — Сол высвободилась из её рук, слегка пошатываясь. Выпрямившись, она встряхнулась, подняв настоящее облако невесомой серой пыли, заставившее монстролика попятиться. — Бесполезно. Магия тут работает, так скажем... Пытаешься сосредоточиться для телепорта - и ничего, кроме головняка. — Она потрясла головой.

— Только Ас может манипулировать пространством в своих пределах, — наставительно ввернул Бря. — Что означает, любые порталы и телепортации возможны только путём обрящения к системе. И никто не может манипулировать временем, бря. Так что, когда вы читаете про машину времени - это _не_ научная фантастика. Дошло, бря?

— Дошло, дошло, — Сэйлор Сол, по прежнему полу-серая, отвела руки вбок и назад, держа их ладонями вперёд. — Иии-раз! — Она запустила шар ослепительного огня, унёсшийся во мглу снаружи чтобы рвануть там с яркой вспышкой. — Ну, по крайней мере...

— Идиот! — Ирис отвесила ей такого подзатыльника, что рыжая впечаталась лицом в пол. Косичка встала дыбом, ощетинившись на конце. — А если бы его силовое поле не пропустило? И взорвался бы внутри?

— Унг... — Сол нетвёрдо поднялась на ноги, и глаза Ирис округлились при виде её окровавленного лица и обнажившегося торса. — Осгогогбдо с эгиги погег'гностяги, — Она взялась двумя пальцами, и с мерзким звуком вправила себе нос. — На границе контакта ки и магия аннулируются, и всё такое.

— Прости! — панически пискнула Ирис, обхватив рот ладонями. — Я не хотела!

Передняя часть леотарда Сол выше пояса почти вся исчезла от соприкосновения с полом, звездообразный камень с огрызками банта болтался на вороте гюйса в ложбинке между открытых всем ветрам грудей.

— Бадно, пгоехали, — отмахнулась Сол. — Б мигуту же заживёт. — Скосившись на Бря, она гаркнула: — Ну, чего уставился! — Потом, добавила, страшась ответа: — И откуда здесь сквознячок?

(シーンブレイク)

Путь от приемлемо близкого портала до нужной точки пролегал по лавовым полям, во всей их красе: шершавые изломы сменялись морщинистыми наплывами, поверхность была столь неровной, что обычный человек тут бы намучился ноги ломать. Сэйлор-воительницы прыгали с выступа на выступ, словно невесомые. Монстролика волокли за собой на длинной верёвке: двигаться вбок его антигравитационное средство не позволяло. Розовый периодически терял высоту, отталкивался ногой, и снова взмывал вверх. Нудно повторяя, как им повезло, что смогли открыть портал так близко.

Воздух тут был сухим и горячим, словно в знойной пустыне - и это с магической защитой. Дышалось тяжело, сквозь пепел и едкую вонь. Чудо, что тут вообще дышалось. Мрак стоял почти полный, скрадывая коварные неровности под ногами. Впрочем, благодаря ему же любые встреченные трещины выделялись издалека, не позволяя забыть, что идёшь по тоненькой плёночке, под которой - бездонное море магмы. Но даже твёрдый камень был раскалён. Подошвы держали - и ладно, но обслюнявленный палец делал выразительный пшик. Спотыкаться не рекомендовалось.

Земля под ногами дрожала, сам воздух был пронизан глухим рокотом множества не стихающих извержений, подобных тому, внутрь которого они открыли первый портал. Сами извержения оставались далеко за пределами видимости, лишь подсвечивая пепельную мглу неровными красными сполохами.

Но вот, наконец, добрались до токена... И не нашли его. Ирис сделала несколько суживающихся кругов, походила туда-сюда, тщательно осмотрела хрусткие наслоения камня под ногами. Поскребла рукой в белой перчатке, вызвав громкий «пшик» и струйку дыма.

— Зараза! — прокомментировала она,отдёрнув руку.

— Будем ломать, — сказала Сол, примериваясь. Её сандалии и босые пальцы были равномерно цвета пепла. — Отметь-ка мне место поточнее, и отойди.

— Осторожнее, — сказала Ирис, отступая подальше от той точки, _под_ ·которой покоился токен. — Не сделай слишком большую дыру. У нас длинное что-нибудь есть?

Обе очень надеялись, что токен застрял прямо под поверхностью - а не покоился, например, на дне этого моря магмы.

— Ну, поехали... — Сэйлор Сол тщательно примерилась, отбросив верёвку.

— Эй! — Бря суматошно смотал верёвку, которая тут же начала дымиться на горячих камнях.

Сол запустила огненный шарик, уменьшенный насколько было возможно. Взрыв разметал тёмные осколки и раскалённые ошмётки, заставив Бря ойкнуть и спешно подпрыгнуть. Потом выплеснулось - густое, светящее оранжевым, быстро темнеющее до алого. Сэйлор-воительницы едва ощутили жар, идущий от лавовой лужи. Расплав в дыре опустился было, обнажив быстро темнеющие края пролома, потом забурлил и пошёл плеваться раскалёнными плюхами, образовывавшими быстро тускнеющие кляксы. Это всё было очень красиво, но токена по прежнему было не видать.

— Расплавился он что ли? — нервно озвучила риторический вопрос Ирис, берясь за медальон. — Так... Ага... Ну, чесслово! — Она повернулась к Сол. — Ещё одну, на полтора метра в ту сторону. — Она указала рукой.

Сол проделала вторую дыру, больше первой. На этот раз плевалось меньше. Из магмы вынырнул шар токена, тёмный на фоне светящейся массы. И остался спокойно лежать, едва касаясь вязкой поверхност и. Лава в обоих дырах быстро темнела, и скоро покрылась тёмной плёнкой, местами лопающейся золотистыми и багровыми трещинами.

Сол подошла, присела, опасно вытянулась - и, наконец, ухватила токен двумя пальцами, выудив его со второй попытки.

— Холодный, — прокомментировала она, держа шар в ладони. — А мы волнова... Ай!

Поверхность прорезали трещины, и большая плита у Сол под ногами начала погружаться. Оранжевый расплав выплеснулся, вздуваясь, прямо ей на ноги. Она успела подпрыгнуть. Плита, шириной метра три и длиной все десять, стремительно погружалась, скользя вбок, заливаемая лавой с одной стороны и оставляя ширящуюся трещину с другой. К несчастью, Сол отпрыгнула прямо вверх, и теперь явно не успевала опуститься. К тому моменту, как она должна была приземлиться, под ногами у неё не останется ничего, кроме трёхметровой полосы расплава. Сол остро пожалела в этот момент, что всегда тренировалась висеть в воздухе дольше, чем возможно, никогда не пытаясь приземлиться быстрее. Не такая уж их школа, выходило, универсальная. Она приготовилась узнать на практике, достаточно ли лава вязкая, чтобы смочь отпрыгнуть, и, если нет - то сможет ли сэйлор-магия защитить от купания в ней. Выпустить ки-заряд себе под ноги, чтобы отбросило ударной волной? А не получится только хуже, окатив её фонтаном свежей лавы?

Ирис избавила её от метаний, рванувшись быстрее ветра, быстрее, чем нетренированный глаз мог увидеть. К счастью, ки здесь работала как надо, позволяя заставить законы трения и инерции... подвинуться. Описав стремительный, невозможный зигзаг, она прыгнула через пролом, поймав Сол в воздухе и приземлившись с той на руках. Поверхность у неё под ногами пошла трещинами. Ирис играючи отбежала прочь, и только там поставила Сол на ноги. Позади них, множество плит стремительно погружалось, обволакиваемые вспухающим оранжевым светящимся.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула рыжая сэйлор-воительница с косичкой.

Обе обернулись на отчаянное верещание монстролика. Оный как раз опускался, медленно и неотвратимо сближаясь с новообразованной огненной полыньёй. Панически болтая ногами, раскачиваясь под своим сундуком, и оглашая окрестности душераздирающими «спаситепомогитяааа!»

— Верёвку бросай! — хором заорали ему девушки.

Бря сначала не услышал за собственными воплями, и почти уже опустился, когда догадался самостоятельно, и бросил моток верёвки в их сторону. Ирис еле успела поймать, прежде, чем косо брошенная верёвка коснулась поверхности.

Вытянутый на безопасное место, монстролик оттолкнулся обеими ногами, так мощно, что исчез из вида в мутном мареве наверху. Лишь верёвка болталась. Сол поймала её, и обернулась к Ирис:

— Ну, как? К пирамиде теперь?

— Хм, странно... — Ирис какое-то время стояла, разбираясь с медальоном и переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Корка камня под ногами была такой горячей, что исподволь напрягала защитную магию. Из под подошв изредка поднимались струйки дыма. — Похоже, нам везёт. На карте появился ещё один токен, тут недалеко. — Она махнула рукой.

— Может, они все тут? — предположила Сол.

Обошли проломленный участок, с большим запасом, и двинулись дальше, буксируя за собой монстролика на верёвочке. Увы, на воздушный шарик тот совсем не походил. У него, от пережитого стресса, начался словесный понос:

— Некоторые думают, что, упав в лаву, они тут же сгорят, бря. Но они забывают, да, забывают про эффект Лейденфроста, имеющий далеко идущие, — его голос приобрёл визгливо-истеричные нотки, — и ужаса-ающие последствия!

— Слышь, хорош там! — бросила через плечо Сол. — Обойдёмся без подробностей.

— Когда ты падаешь в лаву, — продолжал истерить монстролик, — твоя кожа мгновенно закипает, образуя паровой кокон, изолирующий твою изуродованную плоть от большей части теплового потока, замедляя гибель. Изолирующий, бря! Кроме тонких частей тела, бря, таких, как пальцы или щупальцы! Те обуглятся сразу, бря, оставив тебя с беспомощными культями вместо рук и ног! Лишая всякой надежды встать и выбраться-аа!

Ирис передёрнуло. Наверняка представила, подумал Ранма, как барахтается... Без кожи. И без пальцев. Сол рассвирепела.

— А ну, заткнулся! — гаркнула она вверх, резко дёрнув верёвку.

Увы, на розового ни то, ни другое не подействовало. Его несло, под аккомпанемент утончившейся лавовой корки, потрескивавшей время от времени под ногами девушек:

— Так что смерть в лаве гора-аздо медленнее и мучительнее, чем большинство предпочитает думать, прячась от суровой реальности за фиговым листком ложных представлений. Гораздо, бря! Потому что ты будешь не сгорать, а вариться, медленно истаивая слой за слоем! Слой за слоем, бря!

На этот раз не выдержала уже Ирис:

— Хватит, мы поняли! Замолчи!

Как мёртвому припарки.

— Лава почти в три раза тяжелее воды, знаете, да? Почти в три раза, бря! Так что упав в неё- не утонешь. О нет, бря, не утонешь. Так и останешься лежать сверху, как котлета на перегретой сковородке. И площадь соприкосновения будет куда меньше суммарной поверхности тела. Куда меньше, бря! И вариться будешь с одного бока, с одного бока, бря, что куда медленней и ужасающнее!(прим. 4)

Сол скрипнула зубами, испытывая острое искушение запнуть попутчика куда подальше. Останавливал её, в основном, тот факт, что один раз это уже не помогло.

— А вскочить с неё не сможешь, нет, не сможешь, бря! Потому что первый рефлекс - оттолкнуться руками! И их потеряешь первыми, да, первыми, бря! Прежде, чем успеешь понять, что случило-ось!

Так вот и продолжалось, с небольшими вариациями, вдалбливая девушкам в головы кровавые подробности без которых те бы с радостью обошлись, спасибо большое.

Монстролик иссяк, наконец, только когда добрались до места лежания второго токена. Где обнаружили неприятный сюрприз в виде широкой полыньи, противоположный край которой едва угадывался в мутном мраке.

На вид свежая лава мало отличалась от застывшей корки, но оплывшая поверхность просвечивала кое-где трещинками или вздутиями, и от неё шло характерное хрустящее потрескивание, выдавая свежий, не успевший ещё схватиться расплав.

Ирис экспериментально топнула по обманчиво тёмной поверхности. Подошва её синего сапога пыхнула кратким но ярким пламенем, а на поверхности остался вдавленный отпечаток, обрамлённый раскалённо-алой, быстро темнеющей каймой.

— Не дури, — осадила её рыжая, на душе у которой вдруг стало как-то зябко и неуютно. — Сейчас взрывами к краю подгоним...

— Твоя плазма горячее лавы, — оборвала её Ирис. — А что если он не выдержит? Прошлый раз у нас не было выбора, но...

— Да пойми ты! Нам нельзя, никак нельзя рисковать!

— А я о чём? — возмутилась Ирис, развернувшись к ней. — Если с токеном что-то случится, мы потеряем единственную возможность спасти их! — Она обернулась, окинув бугристую, пронизанную багровыми прожилками поверхность критическим взглядом. И против воли поёжилась: слова монстролика, будь ему пусто, против воли запали в память. Но она лишь набычилась упрямо. — Не волнуйся. Я по воде бегала, да без усиления сэйлор-магией. Эта... субстанция гораздо плотнее. Как глина.

— Ладно. — Рыжая лишь скрипнула зубами, видя, что любые попытки переубедить жену ведут к обратному результату. — Но обещай, что будешь осторожна.

— Конечно! — Ирис обняла её, и Сол поняла, что та слегка дрожит. — У меня нет ни малейшего желания шлёпнуться лицом в лаву.

Спасибо, утешила, подумала Сол.

Ирис примерилась, и понеслась словно ветер, оставляя за собой цепочку из светящихся следов. Ранму бросало то в жар то в холод, время замедлилось, и тянулось мучительно медленно, вязко. Ну, скорее бы!

— Бря! — воскликнул монстролик, только сейчас начиная реагировать. — Что она...

Сэйлор Ирис наклонилась, вытягивая руку к поверхности, но её повело. На Сол словно ведро ледяной воды опрокинули! Дура, это жидкость, какая ни вязкая! Приёмы повысить сцепление сделают только хуже!

Ирис, однако, быстро нашла выход. Она ушла в кувырок через голову, взметнув пламенные фонтаны брызг, которые медленно поплыли, отставая от неё. Кувырок вышел не совсем таким, как она рассчитывала, но темноволосая девушка уверенно схватила рукой токен, проплывавший позади её головы, вызвав ещё один пучок искр, поменьше. Закончила кувырок неровно и низко, едва не коснувшись пятой точкой поверхности. Но выровнялась, выпрямившись и снова набирая скорость, хоть и медленно. Её ноги проскальзывали, каждый шаг взмётывал пламенный сноп раскалённых ошмётков.

Что-то не так, поняла Сол. Не должна она так проскальзывать! На такой скорости даже вода - почти как твёрдое тело, лава не должна так себя вести. Даже свежая, полужидкая! Охваченная тревогой, она бросилась оббегать опасное место по широкой дуге. И, к вящему ужасу, поняла, что обгоняет Ирис! Та же должна была быть быстрее неё! Куда делась её скорость!

К противоположному краю обманчивой полыньи обе прибыли почти одновременно. Ирис оскальзывалась всё больше и больше, теряя скорость, ощущая себя словно муха на липкой бумаге. Из под подошв при каждом шаге вырывалось пламя, они могли прогореть в любой момент. Она извивалась, кренилась, молотила ногами, но никак не могла восстановить равновесие. Словно её сглазили!

И тут Сол поняла, что ту действительно сглазили. Снизу, из глубины, поднималось ощущение мстительной злобы, желания навредить всему живому. Как раз тот сорт враждебных сил, противостоять которым - предназначение сэйлор-воинов.

— Магия! — суматошно крикнула она. — Зло! Снизу!

Круглые от непонимающего ужаса, глаза Сэйлор Ирис сузились в щёлочки. Продолжая сражаться за равновесие, она... метнула токен Сэйлор Сол. Совсем не то, что та ожидала!

— Скорее! — Сол машинально протянула руку, даже не думая о том, что ловит серебристый шар, плывущий по дуге в её сторону.

— Иридиснт... — Ирис скрестила воздетые руки над головой. Радужные искры окутали её, заставив засверкать камень на груди. Она еле удержала равновесие. Но до края оставалось совсем ничего! — ..Оурора! — Ирис раскинула руки, и сверкающий туман хлынул во все стороны, на мгновение заставив её фигуру расплыться радужным миражом. Сол моргнула, и снова смогла видеть жену, чародейское марево не было помехой для её зрения. Раскалённая плёнка тёмного камня искрилась точками радужного света словно свежевыпавший снег, очищенная от зла. Ирис тут же восстановила равновесие, начав разгоняться. Шаг, другой - из под её подошв больше не вырывалось пламя.

Сол шагнула к краю, протягивая руку, и остро сожалея, что её сэйлор-магия была такой однобокой. Сокрушить непобедимого врага - пожалуйста. Мало кто был сильнее неё. Но вот так нейтрализовать...

Поверхность лавы резко перестала искриться. Ирис оскользнулась, снова теряя равновесие. Что бы там ни шло из глубины - её магия, слабейшая среди сэйлор-воинов, была этому злу как слону дробина.

Сол была вынуждена отпрыгнуть назад, уворачиваясь от вскипающей лавы, когда трещина разверзлась прямо у неё под ногами. И точно на пути у Ирис!

— Иридиснт! — упрямо крикнула та, снова вздымая скрещенные руки. Сол в ужасе смотрела, как поверхность у неё под ногами вспучивается, полыхая стремительно расширяющимися золотыми прожилками. Лава вспухала выступами, выглядевшими словно...

Ирис неловко подпрыгнула, поджав ноги. За её сапогами тянулись пламенные шлейфы. Она отчаянно пыталась завершить технику. — Оуро...Ааааааа!

Вздымавшаяся лава оказалась огромной, раскалённой рукой, попытавшейся сомкнуться вокруг темноволосой девушки. Ирис смогла оттолкнуться, кувырком уйдя дальше - но не раньше, чем один из пальцев задел её по бедру. Она отчаянно замолотила руками, летя в беспорядочном кувырке, радужные искры прерванной техники бессильно развеялись.

Сол метнула огненный шар, сформировав его быстрее, чем думала возможным. Потом ещё один, во вторую ручищу, вспухавшую на пути Ирис. Обе взорвались раскалёнными ошмётками, враждебная магия изничтожена очищающей плазмой. Ирис обдало вязкими брызгами, но сэйлор-магия должна была защитить её от такой малости. Сол всей душой надеялась на это.

Ирис приземлилась кубарем, вынужденная оттолкнуться рукой от бурлящей, оранжево-раскалённой лавы. Перчатка полыхнула мимолётной вспышкой пламени, но защита устояла. Словно по тесту шлёпнула. До твёрдого места оставалась всего пара метров! Ирис приземлилась на ноги, раскоряченная, уже отталкиваясь, прежде...

Левая нога провалилась, против всех законов вязкости и инерции. Газовый пузырь лопнул, обдав девушку снизу раскалёнными брызгами, и принял её ногу, почти до колена, уже схлопываясь, текуче принимая форму сжатого кулака.

Сол рванулась к ней, медленно продираясь сквозь густой воздух, словно в дурном сне. Все звуки затихли, стали далёкими и глухими. Чей-то крик «Аканэ!», чей-то крик, полный боли и ужаса - всё на заднем плане, и лишь это адское шипение раздавалось отчётливо, леденящее словно скрип стекла, царапающего по душе.

Ирис почти не чувствовала боли, только тошнотворный ужас осознания, во что сейчас превращаятся её нога. Сомкнутый кулак сформировался и дёрнул, затягивая в глубину. Она пыталась вывернуться, пыталась сопротивляться, ослабленная ужасом. Пыталась отбиться, рефлекторно оттолкнувшись левой рукой. Рука ушла в раскалённую трясину, пыхнув чадным пламенем. Этого не может быть! Это всё неправда, пыталось сказать её сознание, плывущее перед лицом беспощадной правды. Потом ещё один рывок, её вдавило левым боком в густое, плавящее, и боль наконец прорвалась, сметя все мысли.

— Аканээээ! — Сол сделала единственное, что было возможно. Кручёная струя солнечной плазмы вонзилась в глубину лавовой бездны, пробивая насквозь, выжигая скверну. Потом один плазменный заряд, почти в упор к любимой, но иначе нельзя - и взрыв выбросил темноволосую девушку из раскалённой ловушки, обдав всё вокруг дождём огненных брызг. Сол приземлилась прямо в лаву, не думая о том, что сандалии совершенно не защищают её полу босые ноги. Подхватила девушку, летевшую безжизненно, словно тряпичная кукла, обтекающая медленно темнеющим расплавом. Совершенно не заметив боли, когда подхватила ту под раскалённый бок, рыжая прыгнула, и унеслась прочь, её ступни - такое же же рдеющее, медленно остывающее месиво.

Не зная, куда бежать, где портал, Сол остановилась посреди бесконечного поля застывшего камня, погружённого во мрак, прорезаемый лишь слабым светом далёких извержений. Ирис не двигалась, но... Но дышала, неглубоко и часто. Сол ощутила, как слёзы выдавливаются из глаз, жгучие, словно кислота. Лава успела застыть гротескными потёками, покрыв всю левую половину тела Ирис чёрной коркой, скрывавшей... то, что там осталось. Левый бок, левая рука до плеча, вся левая нога и талия - юбочка коробилась обугленными изломами на границе с коркой - и правая нога ниже колена, теперь намертво прикипевшая к левой.

Слёзы шипели, прыгая шариками по раскалённой земле.

Глаза Ирис, огромные, со зрачками, сжатыми в точки, медленно сфокусировались на лице Сол.

— Ты... — её голос был хриплым, еле слышным. — Ты поймал?

Всё, о чём она могла сейчас думать - это проклятый токен!

Сол молча кивнула, не доверяя своему голосу. Не может же всё так кончиться! Сэйлор-магия должна исцелять! Она перевела взгляд на ноги жены, ещё недавно такие красивые и стройные. Её затошнило.

Ирис попыталась пошевелиться. Корка захрустела, ломаясь, и она замерла, скривившись от боли. Потом осторожно, одной правой рукой, сняла с шеи медальон, неловко открыв его и пытаясь работать непослушными пальцами.

— Смотри... сюда... — выдавила через силу. — Я... покажу.

— Нет! — против воли вырвалось у Сол. — Покажи только где узел! Я тебя понесу! Ты ещё...

— Не... глупи... — прохрипела Ирис, дрожащей рукой протягивая ей медальон. — Бери... Иди...

— Извиняюсь, что прерываю пафосный момент, — жизнерадостно вклинился монстролик. — Но, бря, кагбэ... — Он подскакал вплотную, и пару раз поковырял корку на ногах Ирис своими косами, заставив ту скривиться. — Ну есте-е-еествено... Ык‼！

Не закончился прямо на месте, распылённый на атомы, только потому что у Сол было пусто на душе, и не было сил. Но её взгляд сказал ему всё. Бря зачастил, испуганно пятясь:

— Ээ, бря, оче... очевидно же, что кожа как минимум не расплавилась, иначе куски этого камня уже отваливались бы. Вместе с ней. И из трещин сочилась бы... ээ, кровь, и прочие жидкости... — Взгляд Сол полыхнул какой-то эмоцией, и он заверещал, сбиваясь: — Всёвпобрядке! В порядке, бря! Выдержала её защита! Это только корка налипшая!

— Вы... держала? — просипела Ирис, пытаясь двигать ногами. Она тут же скривилась. — Чего тогда... больно-то так? — Закусив губу, она с силой согнула левую руку. Камень захрустел, отлетая крошками. Потом растрескался, рука согнулась, и Ирис взвыла. Острый, как битое стекло, край впился ей в сгиб локтя, закапала кровь. Но это её не остановило, Ирис с силой ударила каменной культей об землю. Корка раскололась, и девушка начала отламывать её правой рукой, шипя от боли.

Из под корки показалась покрасневшая кожа, шелушащаяся как от солнечного ожога. Потом пальцы - покрасневшие, опухшие как сосиски, но практически целые. Ирис рычала и шипела, отдирая прикипевшие к коже остатки перчатки.

— Давай... — Сол запнулась от облегчения. — Давай, показывай где узел. Облупим тебя в безопасном месте.

— Токен! — Ирис поглядела ей в глаза, и что-то там такое увидела, отчего она свирепо нахмурилась. — Ты куда... кхэ.. токен дел!

— Вот. — Бря услужливо протянул щупальце, в котором был обвит серебристый шар, сейчас отражавший багровый полумрак.

— Спасибо, — сказала Сол, чувствуя себя, как оглушённая.

— Ты его бросил! — разозлилась Ирис. До такой степени, что тут же попыталась припечатать рыжую. — Да... как ты мог! — Ничего у неё не вышло, ноги оставались слипшимися и по прежнему не сгибались. Она даже с земли встать не могла.

— Мы зря волновались! — прошептала-выдохнула Сол с безмерным облегчением, совершенно её не слушая. — Какой же я был дурак, что этого балабола слушал! Конечно, наша магия лучше всего защищает от огня и холода, от всех стихийных элементов! — На её лице проступила глупая улыбка до ушей. — Ну, конечно. Сколько раз во время спарринга я тебя поражал огнём куда горячее этой лавы! — Она машинально, словно сомнабула, вытянула мешочек со спины через плечо, убрала туда токен, и завязала обратно, не заметив даже, что попутно скрошила стеклянистую корку с левой руки, порезавшись до крови.

— Да ты меня слышишь или нет? — кипела Ирис. — Ты бросил вещь, от которой зависит жизнь наших...

— Ээ нет, — начал синхронно с ней монстролик. — Не скажите, бря. Теплоёмкость такого плотного материала, как...

— Про-нес-ло! — выкрикнула Сол, перебив их. — Ну и фиг с ним! Давай, понеслись! — Она сгребла обездвиженную Ирис, и прыжками полетела к выходу, оставив розового зайца возмущаться в одиночестве. Лавовая корка позади неё часто трескалась от толчков, заставляя Бря осторожничать, огибая получившиеся полыньи.

Когда он добрался, наконец, до транспортного узла, то застал девушек заканчивающими отколупывать корку камня. Темноволосая девушка всё ещё злилась. Рыжая принимала все упрёки с притворным смирением. Сэйлор-костюм Ирис лишился юбочки, левый бок леотарда зиял огромными дырами, почти сливающимися друг с другом - непонятно было, как ещё держится. Было бы эротично, если бы не покрасневшая, шелушащаяся кожа в этих прорехах. Ирис стояла, уперев руки в бока, ругалась, морщилась, закусив губу, снова ругалась, пока Сол заканчивала обдирать её ноги ниже колена. Куски камня и обгорелых сапог отлипали неохотно, кожа тянулась за ними, пока не отрывалась с сухим треском.

— Вот никогда раньше не обращал внимания, какие у моей жены волосатые ноги, — косолапо пошутила Сол.

— Ну несносный. — Ирис вздохнула, прерванная посреди нотации, и отвесила той лёгкий подзатыльник. — Умеешь ты девушке комплименты делать, а? — Ещё один кусок оторвался с противным треском выдираемых волосков, заставив её скривиться. Волоски были практически невидимыми, и Аканэ, всегда гордившаяся своими ногами, никогда даже не думала заниматься подобной глупостью, как эпиляция. Её сэйлор-трансформация, являясь проявлением её духа, волосками не заморачивалась тоже.

Теперь вот, по иронии судьбы, приходилось подвергаться этой процедуре в крайне экстремальной форме.

— Прости, — пробормотала Сол, в её голосе напополам счастья и облегчения. — Я просто... Я это, просто рад, что ты жива и здорова.

— Это тебя не оправдывает, — констатировала Ирис, свирепо расчёсывая бок. Одна из ниточек, на которых держалась левая половина леотарда, лопнула, и костюм обвис чуть больше. Стратегическое место они отколупывать не стали, учитывая наличие попутчика, и теперь кусок камня выпирал, словно гротескный гульфик, доставляя Ирис немалые неудобства. — То, как ты... уй... бросил токен...

— Ну, прости, — ответила Сол, заканчивая отколупывать её ступни. Освобождённая от чужеродных наслоений, кожа начинала исцеляться на глазах, краснота и припухлость быстро спадали. — Ты для меня... — Она замялась, подыскивая слова, которые не звучали бы дешёвым пафосом. — Ты для меня дороже всего остального на свете.(прим. 5)

— Хреновый из тебя самурай, — подытожила Ирис. — Но я тебя и такого, дурака, люблю.

— Эй! Эй! Что это там! — прервал их встревоженный монстролик, указывая за портал. Девушки обернулись.

Корка камня снаружи исчезла. Лава вспухала и пузырилась жёлто-оранжевым жаром. Но пузырилась как-то странно, неестественно огромными, медленными пузырями. Не успели они озадачиться, как расплавленная масса вытянулась вверх, формируя до отвращения знакомую раскалённую ручищу. Пальцы сжались в кулак, разжались с противным хрустом, тускнея, покрываясь тёмной коркой и сеткой раскалённых трещин в ней, роняя лушпайки камня. Потом рядом с первой возделась вторая рука, а потом лава начала вспухать между ними бугром.

Ранма подумала, что на них сейчас вылезет лавовый великан, но бугор так бугром и остался, без каких-либо выраженных деталей. Да и руки, если приглядеться, были довольно бесформенными, обтекающими.

— Иридиснт Оурора! — с гневом выкрикнула Ирис. Радужное марево хлынуло через портал, обтекая уродливую сущность.

— Эй! — возмутился Бря. — Вы чего! Я ничего невижу! Ау, барышни! Где вы!

Девушки, которым марево не мешало, увидели, как порождение зла оседает обратно в лаву, остывая неестественно быстро и покрываясь искрящейся тёмной коркой. На полдороге марево словно вдруг выключили, корка отлетела и бугор попёр с удвоенной злобой, вытягивая свои ручищи к порталу. Его середину прорезала горизонтальная щель, раздавшаяся словно пышущая жаром пасть, края соединены тянущимися раскалёнными соплями.

— Ой, мамочки! — Монстролик попятился от портала. — Вы это, сделайте что-нибудь! Если контроллер силового фильтра засчитает это как существо... Ааа, засчитал!

Заяц задал стрекача к дальней стене, оскальзываясь на зеркальном полу, когда ближайшая ручища просунулась внутрь зала. Жёлто-оранжевая пасть с ненавистью проревела что-то неразборчивое на непонятном языке, брызгая густыми ошмётками словно слюнями.

— Солар Блейз — поставила точку Сол. Бугор смело без остатка, ручища шлёпнулась на пол и растеклась лужей лавы. В зале стало заметно жарче, так как она светила со всех сторон, отражаясь в бесчисленных зеркалах, и не думая остывать. Потом лава вдруг потекла наружу, словно лежала на склоне.

— Так и знал, — оповестил из дальнего конца зала монстролик, единственный из присутствующих, кто распознал в нечленораздельном рёве бугра русское «Изя, мудила, кто тебя за язык тянул». — Так и чувствовал. Человеческие жертвы в местах, настолько насыщенных бесконтрольной магией, никогда к хорошему не ведут. Вот и тут, — он указал на лавовую лужу, постепенно утягивавшуюся в портал, оставляя за собой идеально чистое зеркало пола, — мы имели несчастье наблюдать страшное надругательство над всеми и всяческими законами природы. Учёный во мне рыдает, бря! Просто рыдает!

— Значит, это был неупокоенный дух? — спросила Сол, подходя к порталу и высовывая голову наружу, оглядеться: лава уже вытекла полностью, оставив идеально чистое зеркало пола.

— Духов не суще... — Монстролик оборвал себя на полуслове, вздохнул, и продолжил таким тоном, словно святотатство совершал: — Ну, можно и так сказать. На фоне всей прочей сверхъестествщины, бря... Можно с приемлемой степенью уверенности предположить, что произошло наложение характеристик убиенных людей на виртуализующую сущность. Придав последней часть сознания первых, и тем самым породив... То, что на просторечном языке зовётся «хтоническими чудовищами».

— Слышала, Ак... Ирис? — Сол обернулась к темноволосой. — Нельзя это так оставлять.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — мрачно осведомилась та, подходя к ней, и продолжая энергично чесаться. — Как мы этих чудовищ из глубины выколупывать будем? Как узнаем, что всех достали? Неупокоенного духа можно изгнать, если разрушить предмет. А если одержимо всё это море лавы? Он же так и будет вылезать, неубиваемый.

Лава забурлила, вздымаясь фонтанами. Тёмную плёнку снова смело, и в зале снова стало до неприятного жарко. Спасибо защите, а то ведь тут можно было бы барбекю жарить. Девушки отступили на шаг когда огромные блямбы расплава начали долетать до портала, расплющиваясь о силовое поле и опадая вниз, образуя валик.

— Их не надо выколупывать, — сказала Сол, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть эмоцию, которая подозрительно напоминала мстительную злобу, неподобающую для воина в матроске. — Они сами пришли.

— Что ты имеешь в... Ох. — Ирис внезапно прекратила расчёсывать заживающую руку.

Выпиравший бугор было легко пропустить по той же причине, что люди пропускают волну цунами в открытом море: он был настолько необъятным, что по началу просто не воспринимался сознанием. Это был уже не бугор, а скорее, целый холм лавы. Девушки невольно попятились.

— Вы это, вы портал-то закрыть успеете? — нервно пискнул за спиной Бря. — Если контроллер и _это_ ·засчитает существом, оно же просто заполнит весь зал магмой! Давайте, скажите, что вы наготове!

Холм кипящей лавы, продолжая обтекать и плеваться фонтанами, начал выращивать огромные руки по всей поверхности. Руки тянулись, шарили слепо, распадались, на их место вылезали новые. То тут, то там открывались щели ртов, ревели невнятно, и заплывали. Холм в целом надвигался, медленно, но явно, заслонив уже пол-неба.

— Ну, давай, вместе, — сказала Сол, расставляя ноги пошире и отводя руки назад-вправо. Её аура перешла в видимый спектр, окружив девушку, словно призрачное пламя.

— Вместе? — Ирис с сомнением покосилась на неё. — Но моя магия по сравнению с твоей...

— Тут важна не сила, а природа, — не сдавалась Сол. — Давай, вместе.

— Хорошо! — Ирис встала справа, на шаг позади от неё. Воздела руки. Аура радужных искр окружила её, заставляя фигурку темноволосой девушки дрожать, словно мираж.

— Иридиснт!.. — начала она.

— Стеллар!.. — между ладонями Сол зародился свет столь слепящий, что заставил монстролика зажмуриться, обратив зеркальный зал в один сплошной прожектор.

И, мгновение спустя, в два голоса:

— АУРИК ДЖЕТ‼！

Поток энергии, вырвавшийся из портала и вонзившийся в холм лавы, был столь же прекрасным, сколь и сокрушительным. Радужная, кручёная струя звёздного пламени заставляла сам воздух искриться. Холм лавы исчез под покровом сверкающего света.

Жаль только, для смертного взора это было нестерпимо ярко, и всё, что запомнил розовый заяц, были слепящий свет да последовавшие цветные пятна в глазах.

Наступила напряжённая тишина.

Когда все ошмётки опали, на месте холма простиралось широкое пространство кипящей лавы, раскалённой даже не дожелта, а добела. Кипела она, однако, спокойно. Без фонтанов и прочих выбросов.

— У нас... получилось? — спросила тихим голосом Ирис. Обе были слегка ошеломлены отдачей от своей комбинированной техники очищения. Ирис даже злиться не могла, все негативные эмоции из неё словно свежим ветром выдуло. — Это было... Просто нет слов. Интересно, другие тоже так чувствовали, когда объединяли?..

— Нечто большее, чем сумма составляющих, — нехарактерно серьёзным тоном поддакнула Сол. — Намного большее. Я теперь, задним числом, думаю, почему мы раньше не пробовали объединить силы? Друг с другом... и с остальными?

Над раскалённой лавой пронёсся словно многоголосый вздох:

— Лепота... — призрачный голос, полный спокойствия и облегчения. Словно душа отлетела.

И, сразу после этого, поверхность лавы начала темнеть, возвращаясь к нормальной оранжево-красной гамме.

— Вот и ответ, — Сэйлор Сол улыбнулась искренне — Нам действительно удалось, и теперь это место больше не будет смертельной ловушкой для путешественников...

Лава забурлила, началось извержение. Обычное, без всяких сверхъестественных добавлений.

— ..когда тут всё застынет нормально, — закончила Сол. Лава взмётывалась волнами, взлетала красивыми фонтанами на десятки метров, совсем рядом с проёмом пирамиды. В зале опять стало жарковато. — Бря, — спросила рыжая, оборачиваясь к нему, — если портал сейчас закрыть - магия исчезнет или нет? — Бок Ирис не зажил ещё окончательно, и ей хотелось бы не превращаться обратно ещё минут десять, пока та не исцелится. Но и торчать тут, любуясь на извержение, совершенно желания не было: бередило свежие воспоминания. Не особенно радужные.

— Ась?.. — откликнулся розовый. — Эээ.. нет, бря. Тамбур получает... Так скажем, коэффициенты сверхъестественности, того из соединённых с ним миров, где этот коэффициент наибольший, и сохраняет все свойства будучи изолирован. Так что, даже если вы закроете этот портал, и откроете другой, в амагичный мир, ничего с вашей магией...

— Спасибо! — прервала его Сол. — Тхачщас ыт сут, закрыть портал.

Зал погрузился во тьму.

(シーンブレイク)

апрель 2013

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Название этой главы взято от одного из уровней Final DooM (1996). Дум настолько крут, что я из-за него сессию завалил, и остался на третьем курсе на второй год.

Переводится как «барбекю из человечины»

 **2**  
Гюйс - квадратный платок/воротник сэйлор-костюма. Так и не нашёл, как оно в английском называется.

 **3**  
В манге сэйлор-воины отлично летают. Но там и паверлевел совершенно другой. Завались под конец манги ранний Веджита или Радиц - не факт кто кому навалял бы. Несовместимые каноны, увы.

 **4**  
Претензии к издевательствам над языком в прямой речи психов не принимаются.

 **5**  
ИЧСХ, для Сэйлор Мун жизни товарищей тоже важнее целого мира. И если с ними случается что-то совсем плохое, она вполне способна забыть про врага.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— ryuumon  
— Crystal  
— OSMQEP  
— пользователям Orphus (29 ляпов)


	17. Лес, из которого не возвращаются

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 17  
Лес, из которого не возвращаются.**

Долго ли, коротко ли, но вот наконец Ирис перестала чесаться во тьме, и издала вздох безмерного облегчения. Значит, зажили все ожоги. Засветился экранчик медальона, застучали клавиши, и скоро открылся портал, затопив зал дневным светом. Жара резко сменилась прохладой.

Сол подошла к порталу оглядеться. Вниз уходил крутой горный склон. Воздух был разрежённым, восхитительно холодным. Где-то глубоко внизу простирался слой облаков. Рыжая осторожно просунула через портал палец. С тихим хлопком вся её левая перчатка исчезла, налипшие крошки камня осыпались вниз. Через пол-секунды исчез и золотой наруч, заставив девушку спешно отступить, дабы не доводить до стриптиза. Извращенец в команде, и все вытекающие.

— Не стоило и надеяться, что эта халява надолго. — Она со вздохом сбросила трансформацию, превратившись обратно в Ранму. Занятая всякими мыслями, она слишком поздно сообразила, что стриптиз при этом всё равно получился, длиной примерно в секунду. Хорошо, хоть спиной к нему стояла!

— Да что опять такое! — возмутилась Ирис, стуча клавишами.

— Что? Что не так? — вышедшая было наружу, Ранма обернулась к ней.

— Да опять петля эта дурацкая не замкнута! — в сердцах бросила Ирис, думая о том, что с таким ненадёжным поводырём им до места не добраться. У неё руки уже опускались, даже злиться сил не оставалось на ненадёжную железяку.

— Брясь? — заинтересовался монстролик. — Барышни, если...

— Эй! — его прервало встревоженное восклицание Ранмы. — Это ещё что за?.. — Рыжая вглядывалась куда-то в сторону, скрытую от них кромкой портала. — Фига се! — Она спешно заскочила обратно. — Прикинь, это никакая не гора, это муравейник!

— Муравейник? — недоверчиво переспросила Ирис, оторванная от мрачных раздумий и сбитая с толку. — Какой ещё муравейник?

— Не порите чуши, не порите! — возмутился Бря. — Одного только сопромата достаточно, чтобы опровергнуть этот нонсенс! Муравейник такого размера раздавил бы себя собственным весом! И это не принимая в расчёт чисто биологической невозможности! Размер насекомых жёстко ограничен несовершенством их дыхательной системы, и даже при парциальном давлении...

— Ты это _им_ ·объясняй! — оборвала его рыжая, указывая вниз по склону.

Оттуда надвигалась... каменная лавина? Ирис вдруг в ужасе осознала, что накатывающая супротив силы тяжести серая масса состоит из муравьёв. Здоровых таких муравьёв, с лошадь размером. И маленькими они кажутся только от расстояния. Она панически застучала по клавишам, всё время промахиваясь и ошибаясь. В портал просунулась уродливая серая башка с огромными жвалами и длинными, распушёнными усиками. Потом ещё одна. Какие-то одиночки подошли с тыла.

Ранма быстро и по деловому отпнула обоих муравьюг, отправив тех кубарем вниз по склону. Серая лавина стремительно надвигалась, щёлкая жвалами. Муравьи набегали - тысячи их!

— Шас хе ыт, закрыть портал! — опомнилась Ирис.

— Не привелось потанцевать, — с некоторым разочарованием констатировала невидимая в темноте Ранма.

— Не понимаю, — подавленно сказала темноволосая девушка. — Ну почему мне опять не удаётся открыть портал прямо к токену? От этого муравейника до него километров двести! — В её голосе прорезалась досада. — Первый раз, когда токен и близко не лежит от с транспортного узла - и всё равно не выходит! Это я что-то делаю не так? Или механизм этот настолько дурацкий?

— Ась? — монстролик прервал своё обиженное бормотание о биологической невозможности и надругательстве над сопроматом. — Вы, вообще-то, не забыли, что пытаетесь выполнить точное наведение _внутри_ ·мира из транспортного узла, этому миру _не принадлежащего_? Нет, я понимаю, в отдельных случаях такое может сработать. Но при такой здоровенной рю-метадистанции, как сейчас, наводки получаются просто жуткие, бря. Вот и выходит у вас разброс в сотню-другую километров. И это ещё цветочки, бря!

— И что же нам делать? — спросила Ирис.

— Бря! Что им делать! Ещё спрашивают! — розовый аж надулся от негодования. — Конечно же, идти к транспортному узлу того мира! И уже оттуда - открывать портал к токену.

— Но там этот узел на противоположной стороне планеты, — удивлённо возразила она.

— И, бря? — все три смутно светящихся в темноте глаза уставились на неё, перестав хаотично вращаться. — Какое отношение расстояние _внутри_ ·мира имеет к квазидистанции _между_ ·мирами? А, бря-бря-бря?

— Ладно. — Ирис вздохнула. — Поверю на слово. — Она нахмурилась, снова начиная набирать команду. — Значит, надо выйти как можно ближе к пирамиде того мира...

(シーンブレイク)

Наконец. Наконец её титанические усилия увенчались успехом. Ами громко зевнула, от усталости безразличная уже к необходимости соблюдать приличия. Перед ней, тускло светясь зелёным, висел зажатый струбциной медальон портального контроллера. На экране шевелилась и помаргивала мешанина тончайших чёрных линий. Направленная на экран телекамера, подключённая к массивному студийному монитору, каким-то образом превращала это месиво в не менее непонятную мешанину из цветных пятен трёх или четырёх цветов.

— Готово? — с недоумением переспросил оператор, один из многих вызвавшихся добровольцами от национальных телеканалов. Легендарной Мизуно Ами не нужно было столько помощников, но честь выпала именно ему. — Это просто цветные пят... — внезапно с его глаз словно сдёрнули полог. Картинка сложилась, подобно мозаике, и он разглядел за розовыми, салатовыми и чёрными пятнами силуэт девушки, свернувшейся на толстом суку дерева. — О... прошу прощения, — смутившись, поспешил поправиться он. — Тогда это... Цукино Усаги?

— Это несомненно она! — подтвердила Ами, с трудом задавив ещё один зевок. — Помогите теперь наладить связь... Наши должны увидеть это как можно скорее, а мистическая несущая в этой зоне не проходит.

Они сидели в военном тенте, наскоро воздвигнутом внутри воронки, оставшейся от портала покойного недодемона. Ами совершенно не нравилось, что пришлось развернуть лабораторию в зоне, которая могла в любой момент стать эпицентром очередного иномирового вторжения. Большим шишкам из сил самообороны это нравилось ещё меньше, но выхода не было: она не могла позволить себе риск выноса медальона за пределы зоны, фактически представлявшей плацдарм Ас на Земле.

Под шум строительства сборного домика, возводимого под боком, они продолжали пытаться и подстраивать, пока не установили связь - да и то лишь благодаря старым «домашним заготовкам» Ами по скрещиванию слона и трепетной лани, научившим маго-технические устройства понимать банальные УКВ. Слышно было плохо, с помехами. Оказалось, пятеро блудных воительниц сидели в грузовом трюме самолёта, приближавшегося сейчас к Токио с северо-запада. Корпус авиалайнера замечательно экранировал радиоволны, лететь им оставалось всего километров двести, и Ами предложила подождать до посадки, а уж потом...

Но девушки, страшно обрадованные вестью о живом и почти нашедшемся товарище, потребовали показать её немедленно. Даже если там почти ничего не видно. Галдели наперебой, не давая Ами слова вставить. В результате, ей пришлось махнуть рукой на попытки объяснить им, как подключить коммуникаторы к видео трансляции, не потеряв при этом звук. Перехватила управление дистанционно - всё равно долго объяснять - и пустила картинку в обычном телевизионном формате, благо запас частот военные дали. В результате, три коммуникатора ловили картинку, остальные - оставались на связи с Ами.

Наахавшись и наохавшись, стали просить показать окрестности. Управлялась «невидимая камера» с трудом и неохотно, но дать общий план удалось без труда. Вот тут и грянул неприятный сюрприз. Сначала чёрное пятно у подножия древесного ствола приняли за тень дерева: картинка была крайне непривычной, разобрать детали в хитросплетениях пятен было почти невозможно.

Потом подкралось осознание некой неправильности картины: уж больно эта тень была велика для такого ствола. А потом «тень» дёрнула ухом, и слегка повернулась с боку на бок. Радостный гвалт из хрипящей рации как отрезало.

Ами крутила настройки так и этак, картинка на пару минут пропала, потом стала чёрно-белой, зато чуть поотчётливее, в пять-шесть вариаций серого. Крутя «камеру», удалось рассмотреть лежавшую под деревом зверюгу, в результате чего настроение у всех упало окончательно. Брутальная помесь кабана с крокодилом, габаритами примерно с быка, явно не просто так под деревом высиживала.

Гадания, как же Усаги быть, и сколько уже она сидит на этом дереве, и успеют ли Ранма с Аканэ прежде чем она свалится от голода и жажды, продолжались ещё с полчаса. Наблюдать за дрыхнущей зверюгой всем быстро надоело, и Ами перевела обзор обратно на подругу, приблизив лицо. Даже в полуабстрактной размазне пяти градаций серого было заметно, как та осунулась. По лицу невольной робинзонки блуждала блаженная улыбка. «Наверно, мороженое снится,» предположила Венера.

Но вот, наконец, Усаги начала просыпаться. Пошевелилась, проморгалась. Блаженство на её лице медленно сменилось выражением кислого смирения.

Чтобы ничего не упустить, Ами перевела невидимую для той «камеру» на общий план. Блондинка, тем временем, скривилась - судя по жестам, свело желудок от голода. Соратницы в трюме самолёта откликнулись сочувственными охами.

Потом Усаги поглядела вниз, опасно свесившись с сука, на котором лежала. Ко всеобщему удивлению, вместо ожидаемого страха на её лице отразилась смесь вожделения и хищного азарта. Почти замерев, она медленно, словно старалась не шуметь, полезла к себе за пазуху. Откуда извлекла какой-то плоский диск размером с тарелку. Понять, что это такое, было невозможно. Ами приблизила картинку, но неопознанный круглый объект так и остался чёрным пятном безо всяких деталей.

Усаги, тем временем, занесла руку с диском, словно для броска. Губы её при этом двигались.

— Мун тиара экшен, — прокомментировала вдруг Марс.

А ведь точно! У всех вдруг словно пелена с глаз спала. Ситуация была до боли знакомой, диск был как раз с боевую форму Лунной Диадемы. Но откуда в гражданском? И почему чёрная? Ответов не было.

Усаги резко метнула чёрный диск вниз. И через мгновение расцвела хищной улыбкой. «Ятта!» - явственно прочитали по губам воины в матросках. Усаги начала торопливо спускаться. Неловко повернулась, сорвалась - и, беззвучно ойкнув, улетела вниз, навстречу шести метрам свободного падения и огромному хищнику!

Покрывшись холодным потом, Ами под горестные вопли подруг повела обзор вниз. Там... Там обнаружилась однозначно живая Усаги, хоть и явственно припадающая на одну ногу. Что не мешало ей исполнять первобытную пляску вокруг необъяснимо-недвижимой туши зверя.

— Это у меня галлюцинации, — ошарашенно спросила Уранус, — или она только что поохотилась?

— Если это действительно диадема, — ответила Венера, — то ей при желании можно хоть слона завалить. Убойная штука.

— А булкоголовая с «тарелочкой» в руках - это страшная сила, — добавила Марс. — Даже с двух-трёх рикошетов попадает точно в цель.

— Да ну, гоните! — не поверила Уранус.

— Её весь запас ловкости в это умение ушёл, — пояснила Марс. — Потому, наверно, такая и косорукая. Зато чакрам ей в руки просто страшно давать. Зена рядом с ней отдыхает.

— Бьёт, зараза, не больше раза, — надругалась Венера над цитатой из «Повести о доме Тайра», — но попадает не мимо глаза.

Последовал коллективный тяжкий вздох.

Наплясавшись, Усаги снова схватилась за сведённый живот. С натугой выдернула из шеи зверюги чёрный диск, и начала длинно, бестолково, и неуклюже открамсывать им здоровенную - не меньше бычьей - ляжку. Девушки сочувственно вздыхали.

Наконец, вымотавшись и вся измазавшись, Усаги завершила свой труд мясника-недоучки, устало взвалила недельный запас мяса себе на спину - «Спорим, за два дня изничтожит,» прокомментировала Рей - и, пошатываясь под этой тяжестью, побрела куда-то. В медальоне стала нарастать какая-то перегрузка, и киносеанс пришлось свернуть.

Впрочем, главное теперь знали: с Усаги всё в порядке.

Надо будет на следующий сеанс связи пригласить Мамору, которого пока что держали в неведении, щадя его и без того уже превратившиеся в мочалку нервы.

(シーンブレイク)

Ирис уже начинали утомлять бесконечные попытки навестись поближе к местной пирамиде, упорно дававшими разброс в районе сотни километров. Портал же упорно, раз за разом, открывался во влажный сумрак густейших джунглей.

Поэтому, когда вдруг выпало тридцать и открытая, хорошо освещённая площадка, темноволосая сэйлор-воительница ухватилась за этот вариант с излишним энтузиазмом. Обратно в Аканэ она превращалась уже на бегу. Драные остатки белого трико с голубой плиссированной юбочкой исчезли, истаяв в воздухе словно морок, через секунду на их месте возникла грубая защитного цвета куртка, объёмистый рюкзак, камуфляжные штаны и тяжёлые ботинки с ребристыми подошвами. Впрочем, выскочила Аканэ так стремительно, что превращение не успело за её выходом в мир, отрицающий подобную магию. Левый ботинок возник в воздухе у неё за спиной, глухо шмякнувшись на зеркальный пол зала. Аканэ сбилась с шага, вдруг угодив голой пяткой на осклизлые камни.

— Эй, эй, осторожнее! — окликнула жену рыжая, подбирая ботинок и поспешно выходя вслед. — Ты ещё совсем превратиться забудь, вляпаешься так в переделку с голой задницей! — Сказать она, вообще-то, хотела, что беспокоится за свою половину, и просит ту быть поосторожней. Но... Нервы были ещё на взводе, язык понесло на автопилоте - натренированный совсем на другое, он подложил капитальнейшую, размером с Кацунишики, свинью.прим. 1 Зря я считал, что самое трудное - произнести «я люблю тебя», подумала Ранма, отвешивая себе мысленный подзатыльник. Высказывать конструктивную критику - ещё сложнее.

Аканэ зыркнула волком, свирепо вырвала у неё ботинок, и, не говоря ни слова, начала натягивать его, прыгая на одной ноге. Ранма тяжко вздохнула, чувствуя себя последней скотиной.

Монстролик выпрыгал вслед за ними. Портал закрылся с таким резким хлопком, словно хлыстом щёлкнули. Розовый нервно дёрнул ушами, пошевелил жвалами, и задал сакраментальный вопрос:

— А куда это мы, бря, попали? Неслабый такой лесок - надеюсь, в нём ящуры не водятся?

Ранма сторожко огляделась, молча ругая себя за невнимательность. Нельзя же так ворон ловить, высадившись в неизученной местности! Сколько бы камней не было на душе. Она огляделась вокруг, подняла взгляд - всё выше, и выше, и выше... Аж разинула рот от удивления, прокомментировав: «Ну, ничего себе!»

Исполинские, невозможные деревья тянулись в высь, постепенно исчезая в пронизанной зеленоватым светом дымке, скрывавшей кроны от глаз. Сами стволы почти исчезали под наслоениями гигантских лиан, вившихся хаотичным плетением и связывавших деревья зелёными висячими дугами, словно обросшие бородами мосты. Вкупе с ярко выраженными на стволах вертикальными рёбрами, это превращало каждое ур-дерево в сложный лабиринт глубоких, тёмных провалов, настоящих пещер, обрамлённых шапками пышной зелени и бородами корней и меньших лиан. Таким невероятным был масштаб этого леса, что разум поначалу отказывался признать, что это не ковёр мха покрывает извивы лиан и выступы стволов, а обычная, нормального размера поросль кустов и деревьев.

Девушки подошли к краю площадки. Которая оказалась вершиной высокой, крутой пирамиды. Нижние уступы тонули в густом тумане, из которого проглядывал зелёный хаос джунглей - обычных джунглей, деревья которых играли в этом титаническом лесу роль травы. Тяжёлый дух болотных испарений поднимался даже сюда, затрудняя дыхание. Одежда уже успела отсыреть в перенасыщенном влагой воздухе, и противно липла к телу. Из джунглей внизу неслось многоголосое уханье, повизгиванье и стрекотание. В одном месте еле различимые через туман вершины деревьев дёргались, словно через лес ломилось что-то куда крупнее слона.

— Да сколько можно издеваться-то, бря‼！ — возопил Бря, оглядывая титанические деревья. — Бедный, бедненький сопромат, все-то его обижают! Ну не может, не может быть таких деревьев! Они должны были давно рухнуть под собственной тяжестью! — Он с вызовом уставился на километровой высоты растения, словно ожидая, что те вот-вот начнут падать, устыдившись.

Деревья всё так же продолжали выситься в скрывающей дали туманной дымке. Ранма, задрав голову, критически оглядывала хаотическую сеть лиан, достаточно толстых, чтобы зарасти деревьями и кустами, укрывавшими исполинские висячие дуги зелёной шубой. Высоко, на самой границе видимости то-ли птицы, то-ли птеродактили кружили чёрными точками вокруг одного из «висячих мостов».

— Всё дело в _ци_ , — рассеянно пояснила она, не оборачиваясь к нему. — Я её почти не чувствую, так здесь всё затоплено ей. Подобно тому, как мы используем нашу ки, раздвигая границы возможного, эти деревья... Нет, но какая силища, а? Сколько же в этом мире нерастраченной природной силы? Это ж почти что магия, в своём роде... А может, магия и есть... — Она задумчиво умолкла, продолжая, тем не менее, прочёсывать взглядом лианы, умещавшие на себе целые мини-джунгли, и стволы, подобные изъеденным пещерами утёсам.

— Ци? — розовый вдруг прижал уши. — Природная магия? — Он нервно заозирался вокруг.

От медальона в руках Аканэ пошло нудное, повторяющееся блипанье. Коротковолосая девушка хмурилась всё больше и больше, глядя на экран. Скоро на щеках заиграли желваки, и она со скрежетом зубовным вдавила клавишу, оборвав назойливый звук.

Бря с нервной суетливостью подскакал к одному краю площадки, к другому... Потом прянул, словно ужаленный, возопил «Ой, бедаааа!» с такой смертной тоской в голосе, что мурашки по коже - и, охваченный паникой, попытался спрятаться в свой сундук. Что, естественно, не удалось, поскольку сундук был набит под завязку. Туловище трясущегося монстролика осталась торчать из под скрывшей голову крышки - наглядная иллюстрация к байке о страусах, втыкающих голову в песок.

— В чём дело-то, розовый? — насторожённо осведомилась Ранма. Ей совершенно не нравилось, что природная сила, которой тут был напитан даже воздух, глушила все её ки чувства. Как бы чувство опасности тоже оглохшим не оказалось.

— Ой, бедааааа! — провыл монстролик, пытаясь теперь спрятаться _под_ ·сундук, что выглядело ещё глупее. — Конец нам настал! Кердык, каюк и полный капец!

— Да почему конец-то? — спросила Ранма, а на душе у неё ёкнуло. Каким-бы свихнутым попутчик ни был, но просто так, без прямой угрозы, он паниковать не стал бы. — Чего именно тут такого опасного, а? Давай колись, _хентай-бакемоно_ , а то второго «жарковато» я тебе не спущу. — Она подошла глянуть вниз - чего он такого испугался - но увидела лишь склон пирамиды, чуть менее крутой чем другие три, с остатками ступеней, и двумя полуразрушенными статуями муравьёв чуть пониже плоской вершины, на которой стояли путешественники. Нижняя часть склона была развалена гигантской лианой, выходящей из него и полого возносящейся к одному из ближайших деревьев-исполинов, почти сливаясь в начале с вершинами укутанных туманом джунглей.

— В том-то и дело, что никто не знает! — Бря сделал страшные глаза. — Ведомо лишь одно: это - мир, из которого не возвращаются!

— Как это, «не возвращаются»? Не темни — Ранма нахмурилась, скрестив руки и буравя его недружелюбным взглядом.

— Ну... это, бря... — замялся Бря, — То есть, иногда-то возвращаются... Но большинство тех, кого сюда заносило, назад не вернулся. И даже косточек их не нашли... — Монстролик снова прижал вставшие было торчком уши. — А самая-то жуть — те, кто вернулся-таки, не обнаружили тут ничего _настолько_ ·опасного! Ну, флора с фауной, конечно, лютые. Но не настолько, чтобы разом изничтожить трёхсотенный отряд в силовой броне, со средствами связи и таким запасом тра-да-даха, что даже этот лесище могли бы до горизонта смести. А ведь бывало и такое, не раз и не два. Исчезали не пискнув, весточки не подав. И даже гайки ржавой от них не оставалось! Ну, я понимаю, тела могли муравьи уволочь, вместе со всем оборудованием - но ведь что-то до этого их всех поубивало?.. Вот так вот! — Бря придвинулся некомфортно близко, драматически жестикулируя грудными лапками. Ранма сделала шаг назад. — Этот мир таит в себе какую-то зловещую, смертоно-осную тайну! — В его голос добавились пророчески-зловещие тона. — И почему люди исчезают бесследно, — Он для выразительности подпрыгнул к Ранме нос к носу, и положил косы-грабки ей на плечи, — тайна, мрак и непонятки-и!.. — закончил розовый на замогильно-предрекающей ноте. После чего отправился в короткий полёт, едва не закончившийся падением с пирамиды.

— Если не прекратишь меня лапать — тогда _точно_ ·отсюда не вернёшься! — предрекла, в свою очередь, Ранма, поворачиваясь спиной к цепляющемуся за край монстролику. И у неё, в отличие от него, вышло по настоящему зловеще. — Аканэ... Ты как? Есть эти... навигационные точки?

— Да что же за проклятье такое! — прорычала та с нотками истерики в голосе, глядя на экран так, словно готова была стереть непокорный механизм в порошок. — А я, дура, ещё порадовалась, как хорошо срезала, отсюда всего тридцать километров до местной пирамиды. Ага, по прямой. — Она обвела мрачным взглядом джунгли внизу, тонущие в густом тумане и ещё более густом сумраке.

— Тридцать? — с сомнением переспросила Ранма. — По моему, это ближе чем до сих пор удавалось. Хотя, тридцать километров через такой лес... — Она критически обвела взглядом окружавший их пейзаж.

— Ну почему оно не может просто соединить один узел с другим? — Аканэ насупилась. — Мы бы за полчаса до цели добрались! — Она мрачно уставилась на экран. — Теперь вот опять продираться, рискуя жизнью. Легче было бы две сотни по горам пройти, чем эти тридцать по джунглям! А оно, — она потрясла медальоном в воздухе, — одних смертельно опасных змей шестьдесят тысяч видов насчитало!

— Тридцать - это просто фантастически близко, при входе из другого мира, отстоящего на такую квазидистанцию, — слабым голосом возразил Бря. — Вы, барышни, вытащили один шанс на миллион.

— Да, но оно опять бред несёт и даже узел местный на карте не показывает! — Аканэ протянула ему медальон, давая разглядеть экран. — То опять петля не замкнута, то вообще дурь какая-то.

На светящемся экране чернела надпись «Недопустимо высокая амплитуда темпоральных наводок стремится к нулю!»

— Брясь? — монстролик уставился на экран, и уши его снова поникли. Не очень хороший признак, подумала Ранма.

— Я уж как только не пробовала, — продолжила Аканэ. — И в энциклопедии искала! Нет там ничего про ведущую петлю. И по всем этим сообщениям тоже ничего нет, наверняка это просто бред.

Последовала напряжённая пауза. Исполинский лес всё так же высился вокруг, словно они были мышатами на пенёчке а не людьми на пирамиде высотой с двадцатиэтажный дом. Тысячи тёмных провалов в мешанине лиан и стволов безмолвно взирали на них, зияя угрожающей неизвестностью. Монстролик нечленораздельно хмыкал и чесал в затылке, толку от него ожидать не приходилось.

— Можно вернуться, — предложила Аканэ, сама не веря в смысл подобной затеи, — и поискать другую точку высадки. Но сколько я успела заметить за ту чёртову уйму попыток, джунглями транспортный узел окружён со всех сторон. Получается, у нас нет другого выхода, как ломиться вслепую через заросли, где ядовитая гадость за шиворот мешками сыплется и не видишь что в пяти метрах впереди - может, стая муравьёв, или бешеный трицератопс. А по веткам скакать - даже отсюда видно, какие они у этих деревьев тонкие. И скользкие наверняка.

— Ага, это не считая, что там наверняка болото, — поддакнула Ранма, швыряя вниз увесистый камень, и прислушиваясь. Внизу треснули ветки, потом отчётливо бултыхнуло. — Не, это даже не джунгли, это больше на мангровый лес похоже. Там не продираться, там плыть надо, отбиваясь от крокодилов и от дряни похуже, норовящей забуровиться тебе в задницу. Не. — Она подняла взгляд к невидимому небу. — Туда мы не пойдём. И назад тоже. Мы пойдём другим путём. — Рыжая указала рукой на плетение гигантских лиан над головами, теряющееся в туманной дали. — Тут одна такая лианища как раз у нас под ногами начинается. Тоже, конечно, придётся через заросли ломиться, да и на дерево пока вскарабкаешься, но хоть...

— Появились! — оборвал её радостный возглас Аканэ. — Навигационные точки, целая куча!

— О, как? — Ранма с каким-то подозрением покосилась на медальон, но оставила свои мысли при себе.

— Да! — радостно воскликнула Аканэ. — Целая куча... — Она завозилась, ругаясь вполголоса. — На экран не лезут, заразы. Но у всех указана высота над уровнем моря, и у всех разная.

— Значит, полезем как обезьяны, — Ранма кивнула с философским видом.

Спустились по крутющей лестнице, осыпающейся и заросшей скользким мхом. Взломавшая бок пирамиды лиана, шириной с хороший мост, больше всего напоминала канат, туго, но беспорядочно сплетённый из лиан потоньше, в метр-два диаметром. То есть, ровных мест на ней просто не было. Только хаос из бугров и впадин, часто в рост девушек глубиной. Укрытый предательским ковром из вьющихся стеблей, скользких мясистых листьев, одуряюще благоухающих орхидей и ещё много чего зелёного, просто в глазах рябило.

— Тут прыгать надо, — вынесла своё заключение Ранма, когда преодолели полсотни метров карабкаясь и оскальзываясь.

— Прыгать? — С сомнением откликнулась Аканэ. Воздух здесь внизу, у самых вершин деревьев, был таким тяжёлым, что казалось - дышишь миазмами. В голове мутилось и мысли путались. — Да тут оскользнуться - раз плюнуть. И прямиком в это болото. — Она указала на джунгли внизу. — А там от одних испарений этих задохнёшься, даже если не напорешься на что-нибудь и крокодилы не сожрут.

Она деликатно обошла стороной такую мелкую и незначительную деталь, как собственную неспособность плавать.

— Не бойся, — Ранма самодовольно ухмыльнулась. — Я тут кое-какой садово-огородный инструмент припас! — Она жестом фокусника выхватила две пары кунаев.

— И как нам это поможет? — спросила Аканэ, кисло глядя на толстые, ромбовидные клинья лезвий с обмотанными тканевой изолентой ручками с кольцами на концах.

Ранма закрутила кунай остриём на пальце, потом резко перехватила за рукоять, и с силой вогнала в древесину бугра под ногами.

— Цепляться.

— А, понятно! — Аканэ испустила вздох облегчения, выхватывая из воздуха брошенные рыжей кунаи. Перехватила поудобнее, примерилась, и с силой всадила в древесину бугра под ногами. Сравнительно толстый, хоть и острый, садовый инструмент вошёл в невероятно прочное дерево неглубоко. Но чтобы держаться этого было достаточно. Аканэ расцвела улыбкой.

— Аа, кошечки-хватальчики! — одобрил догнавший их Бря. — А у меня вот! - он приподнял ногу, на которой было пристёгнуто ремнями что-то вроде рамки с тремя острыми стальными крюками. — И вот! — он, красуясь, всадил свою хитиновую косу рядом с кунаем Аканэ.

— Хорошо, — подчёркнуто-вежливо отозвалась та. — Значит, не будешь нас тормозить. — Она выдернула кунай, и прыгнула вслед ушедшей вперёд Ранме.

Бря тоже выдернул... То есть, попытался выдернуть... Заплясал, отчаянно дёргая застрявшую в дереве конечность.

— Не бросайте меня-а-а-а! — разнёсся над лианой его жалостливый клич. Но девушки уже были далеко, и честно притворились, что не услышали.

(シーンブレイク)

— Теперь уже точно - садимся, — заметила Марс, прислушиваясь к изменившемуся гулу двигателей. Потом скосилась на Венеру, и добавила, почти умоляющим голосом: — Только очень тебя прошу, Мина, _не надо_ ·такое в Нарите откаблучивать. Это уже своя территория, и без того прорвёмся. Два раза пронесло - и хватит, а?

— А я чего? Я ничего! — с наигранно - невинным видом откликнулась блондинка.

— Два... — Глаза Юпитер распахнулись во внезапном понимании. — Ты что, хочешь сказать, это был не сбой трансформации? — Она повернулась к Венере. — Ты это сама, _нарочно_ ·устроила?.. И... — Она зашлёпнула лицо пятернёй. — И в этом, Хабарофусуке - тоже?.. Мина-чан...

— Угу, угу, — Венера кивнула. Прищуренные глаза блеснули. В полумраке было плохо видно, но кажется, щёки её порозовели. — Но они так забавно впадают в ступор...

— Вы серьёзно? — Уранус обернулась к ним, уставившись на Венеру.

— Перестань раздевать её взглядом, — Нептун толкнула её локтем под бок. — В глаза мне посмотри. Так, хорошо. Не забывай, Венера - аватара любви. И отнюдь не той, что платоническая.

— Нет, я всё понимаю, — пробурчала Марс, — но о репутации товарищей думать тоже надо. У нас и так униформа идеально сбалансирована, точно на грани приличия и дерзости. — Она машинально потёрла одной длинной, стройной ногой о другую. — А то, что ты сделала - называется опошлять.

— Ммм... — Венера внезапно обернулась к ней, и глянула прямо в глаза, заставив черноволосую невольно отодвинуться, настолько пронизывающим был её озорной взгляд. — Ты как-нибудь попробуй сама. А потом уже суди. Я научу.

Марс так и замерла, с открытым для отповеди ртом.

— Ми-на-ко... — простонала Юпитер, сама начиная краснеть. — Ну хватит уже об этом.

— Так, всё, — решительно заявила Марс, демонстративно прикладывая ладонь ко лбу Венеры. — У нашей штатной... аватары уже пар из ушей. Как только вернёмся - _срочно_ ·подыскиваем ей парня. Любой ценой. Пока у неё внутренним давлением крышу не снесло, а то эта _долгоиграющая_ ·девственность её в могилу сведёт.

— Каким давлением? — захихикала Венера, отстраняя её руку.

— Этим, — спокойно сказала Юпитер, проведя тыльной стороной указательного пальца у блондинки под носом. Та отстранилась, разглядывая тёмный мазок крови на белой перчатке. — Этим самым.

— Ох, — смущённо сказала Венера, почёсывая в затылке. Она слегка посерьёзнела — Ну... Это аргумент, да.

— Боюсь, им придётся подыскивать целый гарем, — вполголоса заметила Нептун, так, что только Уранус расслышала.

(シーンブレイク)

Благодаря бугристости лианы, отталкиваться не составляло труда даже когда та начала переходить в вертикаль, приближаясь к дереву. Скоро путницы уже не прыгали а карабкались с выступа на выступ, и здесь кунаи стали настоящим спасением. У Аканэ холодела спина при мысли, как они обошлись бы без этих незаменимых инструментов. Рюкзаки мешали - не столько своим весом, сколько тем, что оттягивали в сторону пропасти. Ноги скользили на заросших выступах, и Аканэ какое-то время поднималась на одних руках, перехватываясь кунаями. Пока тот, на котором она подтягивалась, не выскочил, оставив её на долю секунды в свободном падении, добавив адреналину и заставив задействовать рефлексы по полной. Ранма оглянулась на неё сверху, но Аканэ сделала каменную морду лица, и продолжила лезть будто ничего не случилось. Только ногами теперь старалась упираться.

По счастью, скоро лиана начала виться вокруг ствола, забирая по кругу вправо, и подъём стал хоть и крутым, градусов под шестьдесят, но не отвесным. Ствол дерева вблизи напоминал изрытый пещерами утёс: огромные рёбра выдавались словно скальные выступы, прогалы между ними - тёмные ущелья. Карабкаясь мимо одного такого, Аканэ бросила взгляд вниз, вдоль ствола. Просвета, как можно было ожидать, не оказалось - только тьма, из которой тянуло гнилью. То ли лиана разбухала, закрывая щели, то-ли проём забился за столетия - выяснять совершенно не хотелось. Из тьмы провала веяло первобытной опасностью.

Аканэ спешно продолжила восхождение, взяв левее, ближе к внешней стороне лианы.

Так добрались до того места, где к стволу подходила ещё одна лиана, косо свисавшая с близрастущего дерева. Впрочем "близрастущим" то было только в масштабах леса. Три сотни метров - невеликое расстояние для стволов, на срезе которых шутя уместилось бы футбольное поле.

Пришлая лиана описывала замысловатую загогулину, намотавшись на «их» дерево настоящим узлом, а потом снова устремлялась вверх. _Вероятно_ , устремлялась вверх: девушкам была видна только заслонившая небо громада, да ещё одна лианная петля, висящая над бездной вне пределов досягаемости. Чем ближе к узлу они поднимались, тем темнее становилось вокруг. «Борода» висячих корней заслонила вид вдаль словно лохматый, расхристанный занавес.

— Что-то я не вижу просвета, — Ранма остановилась, когда их «спиральная лестница» скрылась под витком второй лианы. Прогал между второй лианой и стволом был, но узкий, не шире иных токийских переулков, и уводил он в кромешный мрак.

Аканэ упёрлась ногами понадёжнее, засунула кунаи за пояс и взялась за медальон, давая заодно отдых рукам.

— До ближайшей навигационной точки ещё метров двести вверх, — заявила она с раздражением. — Дай хоть посмотрю... А, вот. Подсветка в этой штуке, всё-таки, есть. — Она развернула засветившийся ярким зелёным светом экран вперёд, не закрывая медальона. Фонарь получился аховый: метра на два было ещё что-то видно, да и то еле-еле. — Давай я вперёд пойду, — предложила Аканэ, и, не дожидась ответа, первой начала восхождение в узкую, неправильной формы щель.

Воздух здесь был спёртый, наполненный духом гниющей древесины, плесени и грибов. Медальон болтался на цепочке, бросая неверные зеленоватые отсветы на сдвинувшиеся стены бугристой, осклизлой древесины, настолько тёмной, что медальон практически не рассеивал мрак. Двигались почти ощупью, а пролаз всё сужался, и скоро стали задевать краями рюкзаков. Потом справа открылся провал очередной впадины между рёбрами ствола, превратив узкую щель в полочку над неведомой глубины провалом, скользкую и круто закруглявшуюся в сторону зияющей пустоты. Они повернулись к стенке лицом, двигаясь боком и перехватываясь кунаями. Вторая лиана напирала, нахлёстывая на первую, и постепенно оттесняя девушек на всё более наклонную часть. Скоро обе лианы слились в одну бугристо-вертикальную стену, карабкаться по которой боком было сущим мучением. Аканэ попыталась уйти вверх, чтобы идти по верху второй лианы - но там, словно потолок, нависала третья. Карабкаться по отрицательному уклону совершенно не хотелось, продолжили двигаться боком.

— Мы прям как эти, которые пещеры исследуют, — пошутила Ранма, пытаясь развеять гнетущую тишину. Уж очень ей здесь было не по себе. Тишина стояла какая-то давящая, ватная, заставляя невольно вспоминать про «мир, из которого не возвращаются»

Неожиданно из темноты проявился следующий выступ ствола. Все лианы прижимались к нему плотно, без просвета и Аканэ только зря втиснулась в узкую щель, едва там не застряв. Крохотный радиус освещённого пространства поманил её ложной надеждой что там, в темноте, кроется невидимый проход.

— Давай вверх, по ребру, — предложила Ранма, выдернув свою дражайшую половину на волю за лямку рюкзака.

Полезли вверх по отвесу. Ребро было менее бугристым, чем лианы, но изобиловало отщепами, некоторые толщиной с вековой дуб. Один раз пришлось спешно спускаться, обнаружив себя залезшими на верхушку такой «щепочки», начавшей ненавязчиво крениться в сторону пропасти с многообещающим скрипом. Были и щепки поменьше, с обычное бревно. Стало ясно: сорвёшься - останешься умирать медленной смертью напоровшись на одну из таких. Но опасность - опасностью, а лезть было надо.

А петли лиан всё не кончались. Несколько раз они находили просветы и перебирались на лиану, но щель между лианами каждый раз смыкалась, заставляя проталкиваться задом наперёд из тупика. Ругаясь, возвращались к ребру и продолжали лезть по нему вверх. В конце концов Аканэ заявила, что здесь быстрее, и на лиану перейдёт когда преодолеют этот проклятущий узел. Постепенно она забрала вправо, к сердцевине ствола, где древесина была мягче и меньше усилий уходило на втыкание-выдёргивание кунаев.

Ранме становилось всё больше и больше не по себе: чувство опасности молчало, но что-то было тут такое... первобытное. Словно что-то следит за тобой из темноты.

— Ты поосторожней, ладно? — вырвалось у неё.

— Не учи учёного! — Аканэ возмущённо фыркнула, откидываясь назад чтобы перехватиться в сузившейся расселине руками и ногами. — Так быстрее. Видишь? — Она резво пошла вперёд-вверх, перебирая руками.

Ранма карабкалась ей вослед, перехватываясь кунаями и находя на отвесной стене опору для ног. Её роста на эту щель было маловато.

Щель постепенно сузилась, Аканэ перехватилась поудобнее - и её кунай вырвался из осклизлой стены, сопровождаемый ручейком трухи. А потом и второй.

Проваливаясь, она тут же вонзила оба ножа по самые рукояти. Оба проломились сквозь гнилое дерево, пропахав целые борозды, и она ухнула вниз, на Ранму. Кувырнувшись в воздухе, Аканэ отчаянным рывком вонзила носки ног в противоположные стенки щели - и тихо ахнула, приземлившись с лёту на шпагат. Потом правая нога ушла в гнилую древесину, левая соскользнула... Извернувшись ужом, Аканэ вонзила оба куная в левую, более прочную и надёжную стену. И уже готова была выдохнуть с облегчением, когда чувство равновесия доложило, что она заваливается вперёд. Но она же держалась надёжно!

В последний момент выдернув ножи, Аканэ оттолкнулась от проваливающегося куска древесины, на краткий миг зависнув в воздухе посередине дыры. Ширина оказалась достаточно малой, чтобы повторить тот же трюк, ударив ногами в края. Края хрустнули, промялись под подошвами, но устояли. Аканэ, наконец, перевела дух, и смогла осмотреться. Оказывается, стенка по которой они лезли, была всего в кулак толщиной! А за ней скрывалась огромная, трухлявая каверна - уходившая вверх и вниз словно извилистое ущелье. Большая часть деталей тонула во мраке, но гнилушки и пятна светящейся плесени подсвечивали тут и там, позволяя оценить масштаб. И щетину древесных волокон, иззубренными кольями усеявших склоны пещеры, там где их причудливые изгибы отклонялись от вертикали. Аканэ содрогнулась. И отнюдь не от вида метровых тараканов, кишевших внизу.

— Ты, всё-таки, поосторожней, — ввернула подобравшаяся к ней Ранма, заглядывая внутрь дыры.

Аканэ снова поглядела на частокол щепок внизу, многие с хорошее копьё размером, и невольно кивнула.

После этого инцидента взяли левее, подальше от центра ствола. Лезть во мраке не видя дальше пары метров было уже не просто неприятно, а страшно. Стена осклизлой чёрной древесины всё тянулась и тянулась вверх. Твёрдая, неподатливая - но такая успокоительно-надёжная!

— Я вот думаю, — вставила Ранма, — почему здесь темень-то такая? Если это прогал между выступами, то в него хоть какой свет должен просачиваться, так?

— Значит, просвет чем-то заткнут? — отозвалась Аканэ. — Этого ещё не хватало.

И в этот момент они упёрлись в потолок. Точнее, в нечто, напоминавшее сталактиты. Сначала из мрака показались кончики, потом тусклый круг света выхватил из мрака хаос бугристых конусообразных выростов. А потом эти конусы закономерно сомкнулись друг с другом, и со стенкой.

— Приплыли, — прокомментировала Ранма, экспериментально пиная бугристый конус. Тот отозвался пустотелым звуком, слегка подавшись под её ногой, словно был сделан из толстой фанеры.

— Что это может быть такое? — недоумевала Аканэ, направившись влево, к лианам. Ей приходилось карабкаться и извиваться: древесная стена здесь стала неровной, словно изъеденной. Не гниль, но впадины в твёрдой древесине, где-то метрового масштаба.

— Шкурки от куколок, — пояснила Ранма, оставшаяся висеть в темноте на прежнем месте. — В смысле, кто-то тут окукливался, мотыльки там или стрекозы местные. И не старайся, там всё равно просвета не найдёшь, если и был - они его наверняка залепили.

— Ничего себе. — Аканэ покосилась на частокол куколок, каждая в несколько раз больше её роста. — Не хотела бы я с таким мотыльком сойтись на узкой тропинке. — Она продолжала упрямо карабкаться в сторону лианы, пока не обнаружила, что потолок из сросшихся конусов начал снижаться. Очевидно, неведомые личинки сначала облепили своими домиками лиану, а потом уже забили просвет между рёбрами дерева. Аканэ невольно представила личинку, жирную и извивающуюся, в несколько раз больше себя размером. Её чуть не стошнило. — Что делать-то будем?

— Оставайся пока там, — посоветовала Ранма. — Я попытаюсь наверх пробиться, это всё хозяйство не должно быть слишком прочным. — Во тьме раздалось несколько глухих ударов по пустотелому, сопровождавшихся слабым треском. — Вот заразы, пружинят! Ладно, не хотите по хорошему - будем браться всерьёз. Не нравится мне здесь, эта природная ци все чувства забивает. — Она завозилась в темноте, устраиваясь поустойчивее на отвесной стенке. — Моко!..

Вспыхнувший голубой свет выхватил весь треугольный провал, ограниченный с двух сторон рёбрами дерева и петлями лианы с третьей. Над головой щетинился остриями конусов неровно нависающий потолок, вниз простиралась бездна, тонущая во мраке. Но Аканэ едва заметила всё это. С противоположной стены к девушкам тянулась, словно принюхиваясь, гигантская не то сколопендра, не то многоножка - она успела разглядеть лишь членистое тело размером с поезд, и бритвенно-острые жвалы, способные перекусить слона. Членистая погибель вывесилась почти на середину огромного провала, способная с лёгкостью пересечь его, и...

— ..Такабиша! — ки-заряд грянул в потолок, полыхнув мимолётной вспышкой. Тьма вернулась, скрыв опасность. Потолок затрещал, проседая. Что-то шумно посыпалось, падая в пропасть. Но просвет так и не появился.

— Осторожно, сколопендра! — крикнула Аканэ: Ранма наверняка опасности не заметила, ослеплённая собственным ки зарядом.

— Отпнём, — уверенно отозвалась Ранма. Где она примерно?

— Она с поезд размером! — панически выкрикнула Аканэ. — Тянулась с противоположной стены!

— И мы такое не услышали? — недоверчиво спросила Ранма, засветив в одной руке голубой шарик ки. Слабый свет не достал до противоположной стены, но выхватил форму насекомого отблесками на хитиновом панцире и двух огромных жвалах. — Ну ни хрена ж себе!

Сколопендра пошевелилась, повела головой из стороны в сторону. Скрип и шорох трущихся сегментов разнёсся отчётливо в мёртвой, ватной тишине древесной пещеры.

— Мы её разбудили, — с прискорбием констатировала Ранма, гася свой источник света. — Прямо в логово ейное вломились, и разбудили.

— Что делать будем? — нервно вопросила Аканэ, осознав, насколько уязвима её позиция с крошечным источником света от медальона, почти не дающим видеть ей, но делающим её саму отлично видимой. — Победить это...

— Уходим! — резко оборвала её Ранма. — Дуй сюда, живо!

Во мраке шуршало, поскрипывая, всё громче и ближе.

Аканэ начала спешно карабкаться вправо. Кунаи не хотели входить в твёрдую древесину, ноги оскальзывались на выступах и неровностях.

— Моко.. — Ранма начала собирать второй, куда более мощный ки-заряд. Аканэ краем глаза заметила стремительно надвигающееся, и сделала единственно возможное: отпустила стену, позволив гравитации дёрнуть себя вниз. Над головой глухо ударило, затрещало, но ей было некогда обращать внимание: отчаянно старалась затормозить падение. Кунаи сорвались раз, другой. Удержались. Нашлась опора для ног.

— ..Такабиша! — Ранма выпустила свой заряд. Не в сколопендру, как Аканэ ожидала, а опять в потолок. Треск, темнота, шум падающего мусора. Над головой у Аканэ тоже хрустело, трещало и шуршало. Она представила, как сколопендра разворачивается, невидимая за пределами круга света, нацеливает на неё эти слонодробительные жвалы...

— Аканэ! — позвала рыжая, засветив в руке шарик ки. Оказывается, Ранма времени не теряла, и уже свешивалась сейчас из рваной дыры в фанероподобных сталактитах.

— Я в по... в порядке! — откликнулась Аканэ, нервно сглотнув при виде жвал сколопендры, засевших в твёрдой древесине там, где девушка висела пару секунд назад. Словно пара огромных зазубренных лезвий, они пропахали глубокие борозды в неподатливой древесине, и заклинились, почти сомкнувшись. А ей еле удавалось кунаи втыкать! Словно заворожённая, Аканэ замерла, глядя, как членистая громада извивается и сучит членистыми же лапами, пытаясь выдернуться.

— Скорее! — поторопила Ранма. Аканэ стряхнула наваждение, и поспешно полезла вправо-вверх, со страхом косясь на голову насекомого. По счастью, сколопендра засела надёжно. Аканэ докарабкалась до дыры в потолке, и рыжая подхватила её, погасив шар ки. Сколопендра стала невидимой, а от того во сто раз более страшной.

— Райцуй... — Аканэ приготовилась запустить собственный ки-заряд. Но Ранма прервала её, потащив куда-то вверх за шиворот.

— Я сама могу, спасибо большое! — возмутилась Аканэ, вывернувшись. Карабкаться было неудобно, приходилось пробираться в полной тьме по каким-то обломкам, по болтающимся листам чего-то похожего на плотную кору, кучам какого-то вонючего мусора. Рюкзак цеплялся, вся эта дрянь норовила насыпаться за шиворот. И снизу зияло так... обещающе. Всё время ждёшь, что всунется, и ноги тебе отхватит.

Ранма запустила ещё один ки-заряд вверх, наплевав на экономию. Вот тут-то Аканэ и поняла, что все её предыдущее недовольство сыплющейся за шиворот дрянью было страданьями неженки. Сыпануло так, что чуть вниз не снесло. Хорошо, лицо рукой прикрыть успела... Зато вверху забрезжил свет!

Девушки рванули с утроенной силой, выдираясь из нагромождений трухи на неровную стену древесного выступа. Та была неровной, поросшей скользким мхом, но двоих мастеров боевых искусств это не остановило. Жмурясь на ослепительном свету дня, они быстро добрались до верхнего края узла.

Ранма остановилась, прислушиваясь.

— Ты зачем меня остановила! — впилилась в рыжую Аканэ. — Думаешь, приятно было лезть в темноте и гадать - догонит, не догонит?

— Обезьян тех помнишь? — вернула её на землю Ранма.

Аканэ нахмурилась:

— Ну... тех, которые использовали ки? Да, помню.

— Так вот, пойми наконец. Тут таким ки усилением владеет каждая букашка и её бабушка!

— Ох. — Аканэ подумала, как глупо выглядело бы на её откушенной голове неверящее выражение «но это должно было сработать!», совсем как у дюжин тех йом, которых им с Ранмой довелось прикончить. Тупые твари до конца не верили, что их потрясающей мощи окажется недостаточно против каких-то там людишек.

Аканэ захотелось припечатать себя колотушкой.

Из тёмного провала, тем временем, не доносилось ни звука.

— То ли застряла так качественно, — заключила Ранма, — что никак не выдернется. Но скорее, оно хищник засадный, и за добычей гоняться в лом. — Она обернулась на притихшую жену, на лице которой отражалась борьба эмоций. — Кстати, нифига она не с поезд размером, а гораздо меньше.

— Ладно, признаю, — буркнула Аканэ, для которой критика всё ещё оставалась слабым местом. — У страха глаза велики, и тому подобное. Но с пол-поезда она была точно!

Отряхиваясь по дороге, обошли вокруг ствола чтобы найти лиану, идущую вверх. Причём, обошли - мягко сказано: лианы бугрились и завивались, неровности узла были размером с двухэтажный дом. Лиан, идущих вверх нашлось целых три, и Ранма придирчиво сравнивала, пока не остановилась на самой полого вьющейся. Девушки поднялись на пару витков, и только тогда позволили себе остановиться, перевести дух.

— Интересно, этот мир весь таким лесом зарос? — риторически вопросила Ранма.

Аканэ восприняла вопрос буквально. Покопавшись в медальоне, она с удивлением сказала:

— Нет только океаны. Представляешь - это всё, оказывается, плавает! — Она новым взглядом обвела исполинские деревья, по которым они ползли, словно муравьи.

— Ну, если у них корни снизу тяжёлые, а сверху какими-нибудь пузырями начинены - то почему нет? — Ранму уже мало что могло удивить. — Вполне ничего такой поплавок получается.

— А на материках пустыни, — невпопад добавила Аканэ. — А мы сейчас где-то посреди Атлантического океана... Ладно, двинули. — Она пощёлкала кнопками. — Вот заррррраза!

— Что, опять заело? — забеспокоилась Ранма.

Аканэ не ответила, её распирало от ограничения лексикона, и лишь многолетнее воспитание не давало выразиться по настоящему цветисто.

— Главное - успокоиться, — негромко вставила рыжая. — И подойти к этому как к просто очень сложной задаче. Давай, сосредоточься - и в бой.

Аканэ выдохнула, и застучала клавишами, хмурясь и проговаривая что-то себе под нос. Дело явно затягивалось.

Ранма не спеша оглядывалась по сторонам, не забывая периодически проверять затянутое дымкой небо. А то налетит какая-нибудь бабочка размером с Мотру.

Минут пятнадцать прошло в полном спокойствии. Тени, похожие на птиц, точками кружили в вышине, больше ничто не двигалось, даже ветра не было. Только Аканэ сопела всё громче, снова начиная закипать.

И тут их догнал, наконец, отягощённый сундуком заряд ядовито-розового энтузиазма. Причём, прискакал откуда-то совсем со стороны, по одной из петель, торчавших от великого узла вбок.

— Что за шум, а гама нет? — осведомился Бря, к Ранминому раздражению даже не запыхавшийся. — Чего стоим? Раз уж вляпались, надо смазывать когти и рвать копыта! Или бря?

— Мы не против, но медальон сломался, — мрачно объяснила Аканэ, тщетно пытаясь испепелить своенравный механизм взглядом.

— Ась? — Бря прищурился, просовываясь у неё подмышкой чтобы лучше рассмотреть экран. — Резонанс в гиперпетле?.. Ой-ляля... Это не он сломался, это вы чего-то откаблучили, и теперь цель достижима только если вы что-то сделаете, или не сделаете такого, что она станет недостижима... Просто логическая бомба в физическом воплощении! Редкий глюк, я только чисто теоретически о таком предполагал. — Он вдруг подозрительно скосился на Ранму. — Эй, девушкопарень! А ты, случаем, не задумал эту вашу Усаги _убить_?

— Слушай, _ты_... — прорычала Ранма, и взгляд её полыхнул страшно. — Да я за неё...

— Понял, понял! — просипел Бря, пятясь в испуге так поспешно, что чуть не сорвался вниз. — Значит, ээ, эту возможность исключаем. Ну, бря-ээ, не знаю тогда.

На несколько минут всё умолкло: Монстролик напряжённо думал, Аканэ озиралась по сторонам, наблюдая за раскинувшимся на сотни метров во всех трёх измерениях исполинским лесом, а Ранма медленно выпускала пар.

— Хммм, а что, бря... — ожил, наконец, Бря. — Позвольте-ка ваш медальон, красавицы. — Он попытался снова просунуться у Аканэ подмышкой, но был отпихнут. — Я тут придумал кое-что, но, ээ, мне нужно с ним поработать. — Привстав на цыпочки, он перевесился через плечо Аканэ, выпустив из подмышки одно щупальце. Замер, шкурой ощутив надвигающийся рок, и спешно добавил: — Только, ээ, мне придётся Вашим пальцем. Иначе защита блокирует, клавиатура распознаёт часть тела владельца по ДНК.

Аканэ смерила зайчика подозрительным взглядом. Тот прижал уши и заёрзал.

— То есть, если я возьму щепку, — вклинилась Ранма, — и попробую нажимать клавиши - оно не сработает?

— Истинно так. — Бря закивал. — Истинно так. Признаюсь, я про инструменты Ас-пользователей знаю чисто теоретически, но наличие подобной защиты - научно установленный факт. Она, правда, тупая. Отрезанный палец, например, часто срабатывает. Но зафиксированы случаи когда подобных, бря, изобретателей спонтанно стирало...

— Ну, смотри мне, — предупредила Аканэ, протягивая палец.

Бря обвил его щупальцем опасливо, словно живую гадюку. И пошёл стучать по клавишам. Незнакомые меню и формулы замелькали так быстро, что Аканэ потеряла ориентацию на четвёртой секунде. Но длилось это недолго.

— Так и знал, бря, — раздосадованно прокомментировал розовый, отпуская Аканин палец и втягивая щупальце.

— Что знал? — спросила Ранма, скрестив руки.

— Проблема в вас, бря, не в нём, — отозвался монстролик каким-то уставшим голосом. — Ну что за невезение, бря, я столько лет их хранил!

— Кого хранил? — спросила Аканэ.

— Ас-конструкты для... — монстролик внезапно умолк, оборвав себя на полуслове. — Очень извинямс, бря, но я вынужден применить на вас... ээ, артефактные Ас-конструкты, не раскрывая вам, для чего они служат.

— Ты что гонишь? — Ранма угрожающе надвинулась на него.

— Я просто не могу! Если скажу вам, резонанс не исчезнет, и мы сгинем тут!

— Почему нам нельзя говорить? — хмуро осведомилась Аканэ. — Это что, как некоторые виды магии со своими странными ограничениями?

— Какая ещё магия! — возмутился Бря. Задетый за живое, он сразу утратил весь трепет перед двумя недружелюбно настроенными девушками. — Первое правило темпоральной механики! — напыжившись, тоном университетского профессора продекламировал розовый заяц. — Девяносто семь процентов связей темпоральных конструктов пролегает через сознание разумных существ, как основных агентов девиации реальности!

— Чего?.. — не поняла Ранма. — При чём тут время?

— Как при чём, бря? — удивился тот. — Вы всё это время пользовались ведущей _темпоральной_ ·гиперпетлёй, даже не понимая её природы?

— Но ведь манипуляции со временем в Ас невозможны, — возразила Аканэ.

— Невозможны для _не обладающих правами_ , — поправил Бря. — Сама же система только на этом и стоит. Это один из основных системных ресурсов, чтобы вы знали. Совершенно естественно предположить, что достаточно высокоуровневый пользователь - я бы оценил планку не ниже второго-первого уровня - способен использовать темпоральные гиперпетли в своих целях. Я, признаюсь, рассматривал всю эту механику лишь как интересное теоретическое упражнение, поскольку расход энергии совершенно конский даже для Ас-лордов первого уровня, делая подобное использование совершенно непрактичным. Я и представить не мог, что встречу изделие Нулевого который способен швырять океаны энергии на ветер с пугающей лёгкостью.

— Океаны энергии? — Ранма приподняла бровь.

— Чтобы эта штука работала, — Бря указал на медальон, — где-то в недрах Ас сгорают от сорока до девяноста солнечных масс в секунду, превращаясь в темпоральную энергию.

— Ничего себе! — пискнула Аканэ, невольно отстранив от себя невинно выглядящий медальон цвета меди.

— И он просто вот так тратит столько на дешёвую имитацию Дрэгонбола? — не поверила Ранма.

— О, вы тоже этот комикс знаете? — оживился розовый. — Жесть, страшная жесть, особенно к концу. Но поймите, Ас включает сотни, если не тысячи практически необитаемых вселенных. А Нулевой - один на них все. Уж в чём - в чём, а в мёртвой материи он недостатка не испытывает. Может тратить хоть по сотне галактик в секунду, мультиверсум от этого даже не почешется.

— Это всё замечательно, — сказала Ранма, возвращая разговор на рельсы, — но ты так и не объяснил, почему нам нельзя знать.

— Потому что резонанс - у вас в головах, бря! Не в интеракторе этом, не в системе, а именно в вашем сознании! И чтобы от него избавиться, вам как раз и понадобился мудрый специалист со стороны. А именно - я! Пока не доберусь с вами до какого-нибудь приличного города... — Он почесал своей косой за ушами.

Аканэ бросила взгляд на Ранму. Та пожала плечами: мол, что ещё остаётся? Только следить за этим чучелом. Если это его мухлёж - рано или поздно раскроется.

Монстролик, тем временем, перекапывал свой сундук. Дорывшись до самого дна, он извлёк пару тускло-серых кристаллов:

— Вот, держите. На чёрный день берёг. Редкостное сокровище... Эх... — он протянул кристаллы девушкам.

— И что с этим делать? — Ранма недоумённо крутила кристалл в руках.

— Как, бря, что? То же, что и с любым Ас-конструктом. Приложите ко лбу, тогда сработает.

— Что же они, всё-таки, делают? — подумала вслух Аканэ, критически разглядывая свой кристалл.

— Ничего не остаётся, как поверить ему на слово. — Ранма скривилась. — Слышь, _хентай-бакемоно_ , если это какой-нибудь приворот - я с тебя потом с живого шкуру спущу! — Она одарила монстролика обещающим взглядом, и поднесла кристалл ко лбу. Через секунду тот с громким хлопком исчез, заставив Ранму моргнуть от неожиданности. Никаких видимых изменений не произошло. Аканэ вздохнула, и повторила со своим кристаллом то же самое.

Медальон блипнул.

— Работает, — подтвердила Аканэ.

Полезли дальше.

Внутренняя, прилегающая к стволу, сторона лиан давала больше удобных упоров и мест, где можно перехватиться. С другой стороны, складки и рёбра ствола и лианы образовывали настоящий лабиринт сумрачных каверн, в которых водилось _всякое_ , как теперь знали. Да и путь мог завести в тупик, подобные расселины часто смыкались, не имея против ожиданий второго выхода. Кроме того, древесина здесь часто бывала подгнившей, создавая реальный риск провалиться сквозь прочную на вид кору и ухнуть в заполненное гниющей дрянью, ощетинившееся острыми щепками дупло, уходящее вниз метров этак на двадцать.

Этих опасностей было легко избежать, держась наружной стороны вьющихся по стволу лиан. Зато там была всё покрывала влажная, скользкая, непригодная для хватания тропическая растительность, и головокружительная пропасть под ногами. Впрочем, грань между «наружной» и «внутренней» была весьма условной. Лианы вились самым причудливым образом, наслаиваясь поверх друг друга, перекрещиваясь и перехлёстываясь. Нависающий над бездной уступ переходил в сырую, тёмную щель и обратно. Карабкаться по этим почти вертикальным спиралям было бы ещё тяжелей, если бы поверхность лиан не была бугристой, словно канат, свитый из верёвок толщиной в метр-два. Сами же лианы тоньше четырёх метров не бывали, а большинство было куда толще. И всё равно казались тонкими плетями по сравнению со стволами деревьев.

— Какая ещё жесть, — сама себе бормотала Ранма, поглядывая по сторонам и за женой на чистом автопилоте. — Дрэгонбол - добрая, совершенно детская манга. Там даже не убивают никого, она только на поверку реалистичная. Жаль, читать удавалось лишь урывками. Интересно, совершенно не помню когда я вырос и мне стало не до неё. Незаметно так. Даже не помню кто был последний злыдень которогого Гоку побил. Вроде, Пикколо? Или нет, он только объявился? Не, не помню.(прим. 1)

Наткнувшись на очередной гигантский узел, не стали и пытаться протиснуться сквозь него, а полезли по внешней поверхности. Это стоило огромных сил и нервов: поверхность с отрицательным наклоном была скользкой, ноги часто срывались. Тянули только на кунаях, всаживая их поглубже в твёрдую древесину а потом с трудом выдёргивая. И не факт, что успеешь зацепиться снова, если кунай вырвется.

Монстролик жалобно причитал, хоть и держался лучше девушек, благодаря когтям на кошках, пристёгнутых к задним лапам. Дыхание ему для разговоров было не нужно, и он все нервы успел вымотать своими рассуждениями, что лучше было бы сделать небольшой крюк, чем так рисковать.

Выбравшись на вершину узла, девушки долго стояли, давая отдых рукам: такое скалолазание даже для их сверхчеловеческой силы было делом нелёгким. Потом двинулись по мосту из лианы на соседнее Дерево, продираясь сквозь выросшие на ней джунгли, и карабкаясь с выступа на выступ. После всего пройденного, это казалось лёгкой прогулкой.

А потом - снова вниз. И опять вверх.

В таком выматывающем темпе провели несколько потных и душных часов. Позади было уже две трети пути, когда ко всем «прелестям» путешествия добавились возобновившиеся глюки медальона. Навигационные точки начали периодически передёргиваться, неожиданно и необъяснимо меняя маршрут. Иногда вообще исчезали, под надоевшее уже всем хуже боли зубовной «ведущая гиперпетля не замкнута», заставляя «лозоходствовать» подбирая где свернуть. Это не раздражало бы до такой степени, если б не приходилось временами разворачиваться и карабкаться назад, чтобы шайтан-машинку расклинило.

— Слышь, изврат, — вполголоса обратилась к монстролику Ранма, поотстав от медленно, но верно закипающей Аканэ. — Что-то не работает твоё средство. Чё эта фигня вообще значит, а?

— Брясь? Незамкнутая петля-то?

— Она самая.

— Бря... Говорил уже, недостижимость цели она означает. Проистекающую из ваших же усилий достичь цели. То есть, если продолжите идти прежним курсом, не меняя намерений - то никогда до цели не доберётесь.

— Например?

— Нууу... Были б вы обычными людями, скучными и бесхарактерными - я б, бря, сказал, что отчаетесь и передумаете, или загоните себя в ловушку без выхода. Но вы такие сильные и упорные, что незамкнутая петля для вас может означать только одно... — Бря умолк, так и не закончив.

— Ну, и что же? — осведомилась Ранма.

— Смерть.

Ранма покосилась на Аканэ. Та вновь одарила медальон раздражённым взглядом, повернула слегка направо, потом налево, удовлетворённо вздохнула, и пошла пробираться вдоль левого края лианы, обойдя заросли пышных, крупнолистных кустов. Рыжая успела краем глаза уловить, как в кустах промелькнуло что-то юркое, яркой жёлто-чёрной окраски. Она поёжилась, по спине у неё поползли мурашки. Даже хвалёное Ранмино бахвальство сдало, оставив лишь глухую, саднящую тревогу. Слишком много раз за этот день смерть уже дышала в затылок её любимой. Слишком хорошо помнилась смерть родных, друзей и боевых товарищей - хоть всё и было обращено вспять после уничтожения Галаксии.

— Ты это, там... Поосторожнее, Аканэ, — сорвалось у неё с языка, до отвращения умоляющим голосом.

— Не виси над душой! — окрысилась темноволосая девушка, сама уже на грани. — Сам смотри вокруг внимательнее. — И без того далеко не образец самокритичности, в раздражённом состоянии она могла по упрямству задвинуть любого осла.

Ранма подавила желание тяжко вздохнуть. Этот путь надо пройти до конца. Не свернёшь.

Дальше двигались в молчании. Полном переживаний и нехороших предчувствий со стороны рыжей и еле сдерживаемого раздражения со стороны Аканэ. Ну а Бря все силы тратил на то, чтобы не отстать. Всё-таки не приспособлены кролики к скалолазанью, даже с богомольими лапами.

(シーンブレイク)

Усаги, кряхтя от натуги, взгромоздила гигантский окорок на импровизированные подпорки из коряг, установленные по бокам костра. В животе у неё урчало и дёргалось так, словно там рвался на свободу какой-то свирепый зверь.

— Ничего, ничего, скоро уже поем! — Усаги склонилась над углями, раздувая их. Её длинные хвосты, один слегка подпалённый, были предусмотрительно собраны в широкие петли, свисавшие ей на спину. На месте они держались благодаря импровизированной бандане из рукава от блузки.

— Отлично! Теперь добавить дров... Стоп, где же... О нет! Они кончились! А казалось я целую тону натаскала!

В животе опять заурчало. Усаги издала тяжкий вздох, одарив окорок любящим взглядом.

— Погоди, я недолго. — Она нашарила свой диск, и направилась к ближайшему дереву.

(シーンブレイク)

— Уже недолго осталось, — с облегчением возвестила Аканэ, бросая взгляд на экран. — Первым делом откроем портал куда-нибудь, где полно чистой воды! — Фляги давно опустели, а набирать скопившуюся кое-где в складках листьев воду они не рисковали: уж больно тяжёлый дух стоял в этом лесу, даже на высоте. Кто знает, какая ядрёная от ци зараза таилась в этой воде? — Я бы и на лужу согласилась, только чистую.

— Что, и у тебя сушняк? — посочувствовала Ранма.

Они могли с тем же успехом брести по сердцу Сахары. Что делало липкую, влажную жару ещё большим издевательством.

Они пробирались сквозь росший на лиане лес нормальных деревьев, когда спереди начал доноситься подозрительно громкий треск. Ранма запрыгнула на дерево. Как она и ожидала, деревья впереди тряслись раскачивались, некоторые ломались. Навстречу ползло какое-то огромное животное.

— Мы разберёмся, заныкайся пока где-нибудь, — посоветовала попутчику Ранма. Розовый заяц прижал уши и поспешно ускакал назад.

— Давай спрячемся и пропустим, — предложила Аканэ.

— Не выйдёт. С нашим-то везением, оно нас точно заметит. Тогда останется или драться, или искать другой путь. Не забудь, с нами изврат в упор не умеющий прятаться. Да что ж оно такое медленное, давай навстречу.

— Погоди, — попыталась остановить её Аканэ. — Чуешь? Чем-то воняет.

Они стали подкрадываться к гигантскому зверю... Как они думали. На деле там оказалась гниющая туша, источавшая падальные миазмы. Вперёд её волокла уйма огромных серых муравьёв. Но что хуже - бойцы провалили попытку скрытного приближения. Они-то рассчитывали на одиночного зверя который должен был быть дальше впереди. А нарвались на бдительных муравьёв-разведчиков, шедших впереди от основной массы.

Местные цари природы с ходу занесли девушек в графу «пищевые ресурсы».

Помня о ци-усилении, вездесущем в этом лесу, девушки приготовились драться не на жизнь а на смерть. Но трёхметровые муравьи оказались бойцам совершенно не ровнёй. Каждый муравей был силён, как бык, но безнадёжно медленный и предсказуемый. И тактика у них была тоже никуда не годная: вместо того, чтобы попытаться задавить Ранму с Аканэ массой, муравьи окружили их кольцом из пяти или шести штук. Остальные десятки бесполезно толклись вокруг, ожидая пока очередной их товарищ не будет пинком отправлен навстречу гибели, чтобы занять его место. И опять, и опять, до полного отупения.

Битва уже ощущалась как нудная повинность, Ранма чувствовала ничего кроме раздражения что приходится потеть когда она и так уже была липкая и измученная жаждой. Где ж их ки-усиление, рассеянно подумала она, отправляя сразу двух полетать ударом ногами на шпагат. Оба ушли по параболам, уводящим их прочь от лианы. Наверно, всё ушло на их их способность быть такого ненормального размера, решила она, вспомнив причитания кролика-извращенца. Она отправила в полёт троих одним ударом, расколов панцири. Точно, совсем как дома в Рюгензаве. Огромные, но один хороший удар - и они спекаются. Если б только эти не были такими тупыми и упёртыми!

Ранме претило убийство животных в таких количествах, но муравьи сделали выбор за неё, будучи полностью незнакомыми с такой чуждой им концепцией как «отступление». Аканэ же просто руководствовалась принципом «"сами напросились" оправдывает средства».

Аканэ даже не трудилась уворачиваться. Она била так быстро, что они не успевали начать свой бросок для укуса, головы трескались с мерзким хрустом. Быстрота сражения с её стороны ограничивалась только тем, насколько быстро новый муравей из окружающей толчеи занимал освободившееся место.

Уверенная в способности жены на большее, рыжая отпрыгнула подальше чтобы ускорить процесс. Теперь по пять-шесть муравьёв одновременно атаковало каждую девушку. Ранма сместилась в гущу деревьев, надеясь, что они догадаются атаковать её сверху. Но куда там.

Но вот наконец щёлканье жвал начало затихать, последние муравьи подбегали чтобы броситься в самоубийственную атаку по одному-двое. Когда их осталось только два, последние экземпляры внезапно сменили тактику, и начали пятиться в разных направлениях припав к земле и высоко задрав брюшко.

— Что они делают? — спросила Ранма, оставаясь на месте. Что-то тут было подозрительно не так. Не могли эти упёртые твари так просто отступиться.

— Да какая разница? — Аканэ фыркнула и прыжком настигла ближайшего к ней муравья, примериваясь свалить насекомое ударом покрасивее.

— Берегись! — крикнула Ранма. — Они наверно хотят кислотой плюнуть! — Встретившиеся им покуда муравьи вроде бы ничем подобным себя не проявляли, но чем чёрт не шутит. Уж больно странной была эта поза, с припавшей к земле головогрудью и задранным в зенит брюшком.

Рыжая запрыгнула на дерево. Аканэ отнеслась скептически: если бы могли - давно уже плюнули бы. Однако, всё же отпрыгнула подальше от раскорячившегося муравья, и встала возле дерева потолще, чтобы скрыться за стволом от брызг кислоты. Если таковые вообще последуют.

Муравьи содрогнулись в конвульсии. Между их усиками просверкнула тонкая, как нить, молния, а головы лопнули, разлетевшись ошмётками, словно размозжённые тыквы.

Какое-то мгновение ничего не происходило. Потом Ранма айкнула, чувствуя, что её дерево начинает падать. Она соскочила вниз. Другие деревья тоже валились, некоторые - застревая на соседних, некоторые - соскальзывая в бездну, блестя идеально гладкими срезами.

Повалилось и дерево, рядом с которым стояла Аканэ. Ранма в леденящем ужасе уставилась на жену. Та целое бесконечное мгновение стояла, застывшая.

Потом трясущимися руками начала ощупывать левый бок. Всё с боком оказалось в порядке, а вот в куртке обнаружился длинный, ровный разрез.

Ранма судорожно, с облегчением, выдохнула.

— Ничего себе финальный приёмчик, — заметила она с напускным легкомыслием, но голос предательски дрогнул.

Аканэ лишь молча кивнула, глядя на ряд идеально гладких пней и ощупывая разрез в куртке. Во рту у неё было сухо от... От жажды. Конечно же, от жажды.

— Пошли! — резко бросила она. — Чем скорее доберёмся - тем скорее сможем напиться.

— Эй! — подскакал к девушкам Бря, волоча в грабках-косах тяжеленную муравьиную башку. — Смотрите, какой у меня трофей! — Он повертел голову насекомого, демонстрируя словно великую ценность. — Ныкаюсь я, значит, жду пока вы разберётесь, и вдруг из леса - муравей! Опаньки, думаю. А он ка-аак, бря, напрыгнет! Как, бря, наскочит! Но я не растерялся! Я схватил его за голову, и ка-ак пнул его! А пинаемся мы, зайчики, будь здоров! И всё, каюк, капец ему, так голова и оторвалась! Но он не сдался! Он даже пребывая в составе отдельно оторванной головы продолжал кусаться, и едва не отхватил мою собственную! Но я... Эй, чем это воняет? — Розовый дал себе труд оглядеться, и заметил гниющую тушу на пути. — Ой, ляля...

— Ага, полное ляля, — пробурчала Ранма. — Их тут целая тьма была, дрянь эту волокли. Вы как хотите - а я её, пожалуй, перепрыгну. Неохота по тухлятине лезть.

Девушки, задержав дыхание, перепрыгнули останки неизвестного животного, а Бря опять задержался, разглядывая гладко срезанные пни и бормоча что-то про «удивительный и зага-аадочный феномен». Потом догнал их, подозрительно попахивающий, и при каждом удобном случае вытирающий свои косы об окружающую растительность. Выходило, прыгать так далеко как они, он не умел. Даром, что кролик.

Продолжили свой поход, по утомительности немногим уступавший попытке пересечь напрямик скалистую, изрезанную каньонами местность.

Но вот, наконец, показалась чёрная пирамида. Точнее, самая макушка оной, выглядывавшая из сгущавшегося внизу тумана. Свет с невидимого за дымкой неба постепенно уменьшался, краснея, отчего зелень казалась ещё темнее. Девушки торопились, рискуя. Обе уже не раз срывались на скользких, поросших предательским мхом уступах, удерживаясь только благодаря кунаям.

Потому что встретить ночь в этом лесу совершенно, совершенно не хотелось.

— Ну что, последний рывок? — спросила Ранма, прикидывая, по каким уступам почти вертикальной лианы будет сподручнее.

Девушки начали торопливое нисхождение, оскальзываясь и перехватываясь вонзаемыми в древесину кунаями. Бря гремел сундуком по «бря»кивая над головой, и обе опасались, что он сверзится им на головы.

И так - целую сотню метров, пока не поравнялись с вершиной пирамиды. Сумерки наступали всё быстрее, здесь внизу царил уже настоящий мрак. Становилось плохо видно, куда ставишь ногу. По траве и кустам вокруг началось всякое шевеление, и даже многоголосый хор звуков из джунглей внизу сменил тональность, став каким-то угрожающим. Подозрительно громкий хор звуков, словно они были совсем невысоко над джунглями.

Ранма приостановилась, подозрительно принюхиваясь к воздуху, ставшему ещё более тяжёлым.

— Смотри, вершины деревьев! — в тревоге воскликнула она.

— Что? Где? — всполошилась Аканэ.

Из тумана смутно проступали кроны деревьев, окружившие верхушку пирамиды.

— Но она же с пол Токийской башни высотой, — удивлённо сказала Аканэ, всё ещё не осознавая весь зловещий смысл этого открытия. — Неужели тут джунгли такие высокие?

— Это не они высокие, — хрипло, упавшим голосом поправила Ранма. — Это пирамида по уши в земле. Или в воде. — Она срубила ударом ладони небольшое деревце, так же отрубила крону, и запустила импровизированное копьё вниз. Треснули ветки, потом отчётливо плеснуло.

— Это пирамида затоплена, — повторила она. — Только макушка наружу торчит.

— Ну что за подлость такая! — воскликнула Аканэ, борясь с накатывающим отчаянием. — Не могла эта заразная пирамида повыше быть? Как мы теперь до зала доберёмся? Ныряя? Это же сотня метров, а то и больше - нам просто воздуху не хватит доплыть, не то что портал навести! Это если не сожрут по дороге акулы какие-нибудь! — Она беспомощно опустила руки, на глаза навернулись слёзы. — Получается.. получается, нам теперь до токена никогда не добраться? Миссия провалена? Усаги...

Ранма хотела сказать, что рано, мол, сдаваться, прорвёмся, и не надо такими словами разбрасываться - но не успела.

Раздавшийся со всех сторон механический голос возвестил о выполнении аварийного протокола номер... конец фразы исчез за страшным, аж в костях отдающимся, шумом. Пирамида скакнула вверх - так быстро и резко, словно обладала массой теннисного мячика.

Болото внизу взорвалось, вытесненное резким движением острой, но всё же пирамидальной формы на безумных скоростях. Оно выплеснулось в окружающее пространство ударной волной из летящих грязи, воды, размочаленных деревяшек и целых деревьев. Всё это пронеслось лишь парой дюжин метров ниже девушек, измочаливая всё на своём пути словно сель. Бойцы вцепились изо всех сил: их лиану трясло и дёргало.

Но пирамида ещё не закончила. Её опутывали какие-то гигантские корни, сейчас порванные и соскальзывающие с её граней. Пирамида крутанулась словно волчок, так же резко, как и взлетела. Размочаленные корни брызнули во все стороны, опадая вокруг девушек кусками размером с автобус. Арка входа теперь смотрела прямо на них, за ней виднелся девственно-чистый зал.

— Ни..ничего себе! — пискнула Аканэ, подавленная внезапной демонстрацией мощи.

Вода с рёвом устремилась на освободившееся место, потом схлопнулась с громоподобным звуком, выметнув из тумана чудовищный фонтан. К счастью, он расплескался о плоское дно пирамиды и разлетелся ещё одной ударной волной, прокатившись ниже девушек.

Вонь поднялась такая, что они чуть не задохлись.

— Ну и как мы до входа доберёмся? — зло бросила Ранма, прикидывая взглядом расстояние. Пирамида висела в воздухе, кончаясь всего в десятке метров ниже арки входа тупоконечным остриём из тех же семи граней.

До входа выходило больше полусотни метров, такой прыжок только с разбега осилить. Но разбегаться-то тут было негде. Лиана ниже была изодрана и размочалена, всё росшее на ней снесено начисто. Она всё ещё продолжала трястись и раскачиваться, мотаемая невидимыми в темноте и тумане гигантскими волнами, которые перемешивали остатки джунглей внизу.

Зеркальный мост возник внезапно и абсолютно бесшумно, протянувшись от арки входа до их ног словно гигантская линейка: ровная, безо всяких перил, полоса идеального зеркала. Лиану, за которую они держались, вдруг повело вбок. Ранма поспешно спрыгнула на новоявленный мост, не успев даже выдернуть глубоко всаженные кунаи. Аканэ - на долю секунды позже.

Перерезанная плоскостью моста, лиана повисела несколько мгновений, держась буквально на ниточке уцелевших с одного края волокон. Под душерающий треск нижняя часть оторвалась, и медленно, величественно пошла вниз, в скрытый туманом измочаленный хаос.

Верхняя часть закачалась, медлительно, тяжеловесно, обдирая целые пласты растительности со своих товарок, и мотая на себе горестно вопящего монстролика.

— Прыгай! Прыгай, давай! — заорали ему девушки, видя, что лиана сейчас откачнётся прочь, и такого удобного положения может больше не повториться.

Розовый прыгнул сразу, жалостливо голося, и даже приземлился почти удачно - Ранма вовремя поймала его за шкирку, панически молотящего лапами в воздухе на самом краю.

Спасённое недоразумение разрыдалось от облегчения, схватившись за неё всеми верхними конечностями и приплюснув к себе. Ранма издала возмущённо-задушенный вопль. Розовая шерсть лезла в рот не позволяя высказать всё, что рыжая о нём думала. Потом вопль перешёл в зловещий рык: одна из множества грабок ухватила где совсем, _совсем_ ·не следовало.

Резкий треск рвущейся ткани - и излишне прилипчивый отправился по красивой дуге, приземлившись на мост только у самого входа. Внутрь пирамиды он вкатился кубарем, гремя раскрывшимся и рассыпающим содержимое сундуком.

Ранма стояла, сжав кулаки, покрасневшая от злости. Потом заметила какой-то подозрительный сквознячок, перевела взгляд ниже...

Красная шёлковая рубаха - _любимая_ ·красная шёлковая рубаха - опадала вниз изодранными лохмотьями, оставляя её в штанах и майке. Всё спасибо сонму когтистых, членистых лапок, и паре хитиновых кос. Майка грозила последовать примеру рубахи, превратившись на спине в набор горизонтальных ленточек.

— Удавлю, — прохрипела Ранма, сжимая кулаки ещё сильнее, и делая шаг к пирамиде. — Удавлю, паскуду.

Спас розового сорвавшийся с её шеи мешок с токенами, тесёмка которого тоже оказалась разорванной. Ранма поймала его, тщательно осмотрела на предмет повреждений, и прицепила себе к поясу, за неимением запазухи, за которой прятала раньше. Пока она проковыривала дырку в штанах, чтобы обернуть тесёмку вокруг их резинки и завязки - настоящего-то пояса у неё не было - пар весь и вышел. Присоединившись к уже вошедшим в пирамиду Аканэ и монстролику, рыжая лишь одарила последнего убийственным взглядом. Подействовавшим на того так же отрезвляюще, как на гуся вода.

(シーンブレイク)

Они пригласили Мамору в надежде подлечить тому нервы. Нет, честно.

Надо было им догадаться. В конце концов, чем вымощена дорога в ад, как не благими намерениями? Лучше бы они выпотрошили его заживо, ржавым тупым ножом. Это было бы милосерднее. Намного милосерднее.

— УСАКО! — ещё один раздирающий душу крик. Нечеловеческий ужас в покрасневших от напряжения глазах.

— УСАКО! ПРОСНИСЬ! — Трещат выдираемые в отчаянии волосы.

Конечно, это всё бесполезно. Даже будь они способны на двустороннюю связь - всё равно бы не проснулась, хоть из пушки стреляй. Набив животик первый раз за многие дни, она спит мёртвым сном.

— УСАКОООООО! — Одним гнутым пультом на свете больше.

Псевдоволки подкрадываются ближе, почти слышно как они облизываются. Усаги улыбается во сне, прижимая к себе гигантский, полуобглоданный окорок словно любимую зверушку.

— Усакоооо... — услышь они его сейчас, даже пр _о_ клятые души, предающиеся отчаянию в глубочайших безднах ада, содрогнулись бы от сострадания.

Псевдоволки бросились.

Рей отвернулась, не в силах смотреть. Ами зажала ладонью рот, глаза - как блюдца. Остальные просто оцепенели, парализованные ужасом.

Зверюги оценили жареный окорок как более вкусный, оставив тощую японку на второе.

Плохая идея.

Милисекунды спустя как Усаги ощутила, что окорок вытягивают из её рук, она была полностью проснувшейся, на всех четырёх, издавая свирепый рык такой силы, словно была как минимум пещерным медведем, а не хрупкой девушкой.

Стая хищников, не меньше льва размером, в страхе попятилась. Они явно не обладали закалкой чиби-Усы.

Менее секунды спустя, смертоносная родственница «тарелочки» была уже в воздухе, рассекая ночь подобно чёрной молнии со всей силой звериной ярости Усаги. Немногим, особо удачливым, псевдоволкам удалось уйти живыми.

Девушки у экрана вытерли ледяной пот. Мамору просто сполз на пол подёргивающейся кучкой поджаренных нервов. Одним только _ками_ ·было ведомо, сколько нейронов погибло сегодня на боевом посту.

— Вот встаёт вопрос, — дрогнувшим голосом заметила Ами. — Что она будет делать со всем этим мясом?

(シーンブレイク)

Аканэ закрыла портал, отрезав их от погружающегося в ночь леса. Через секунду тот же проём открылся в небо, навстречу рассвету. Давление дёрнуло было их вон, но проём затянула привычная уже радужная плёнка силового поля. Внизу тянулись гряды гор, бесплодные склоны которых возносились из облачного моря. Чуть дальше земля сменялась тенью исполинского леса, где деревья спорили размером с горами. Возносящиеся над облаками вершины очень напоминали вершины сосен: красноватые голые стволы - редкая лиана дотягивалась сюда - расходились пластами горизонтальных ветвей. Ну чисто сосновый лес на рассвете - если бы эти сосны не вставали из слоя белых кучевых облаков, смотревшихся диковато в тени гигантских крон.

— Глядите-ка! — Ранма указала вниз. — Это мне кажется, или та гора шевелится?

Аканэ переключила портал. Проём моргнул, открывшись на склоне горы, серая поверхность которой действительно ползала и шевелилась.

— Это муравейник, — каким-то притихшим голосом сказала Аканэ. — Тот самый.

— Что-то не так? — Ранма насторожилась, уж больно перемена в настроении была нехарактерной.

— Ничего, просто... — Аканэ умолкла глядя наружу. — Просто это - один из островов на побережье Окинавы. Пустыня... Если завернуть на главные острова - там тоже будет пустыня, голая и безжизненная. С муравейниками.

— А, вот как. — Ранма пожала плечами. — Да не бери ты в голову. Раз мы идём по мирам, которые - погибшие подобия нашей Земли, то и остатки подобия Родины рано или поздно должны были попасться. Не вешай нос. Наша Япония - там, позади, и всё с ней в порядке. И будет совсем в порядке, когда мы дойдём до цели и вернёмся с победой.

— Да, ты прав! — согласилась Аканэ, стряхивая хандру и начиная стучать по клавишам. Портал открылся над лесом, потом ещё раз и ещё, всё ниже и ниже, приближаясь к вершине одного гигантского дерева.

— Нам везёт! — радостно сообщила Аканэ. — Токен застрял где-то на самой макушке, не надо его из болота внизу выуживать! — Она переключила портал ещё раз, вглядываясь наружу через истончающуюся переливчатую плёнку. Давление выровнялось и поле исчезло, позволив ей высунуться наружу и оглядеться. Воскликнула «А, вот он!», втягиваясь внутрь и снова стуча по клавишам. Портал моргнул, открывшись в полусотне метров над уютной, пологой ложбинкой, образуемой расходящимися исполинскими ветвями. Дно ложбинки заросло зелёной травой, видимо нанесённой ветром. И точно в центре этого зелёного ковра лежал, поблёскивая на солнце, серебристый шар токена.

— Всё, беру! — Ранма прыгнула вниз с высоты двадцатиэтажного дома, самортизировав приземление точно расчитанной детонацией ки-заряда. Бря что-то дёрнул в своём сундуке, тоже выпрыгнул вниз - и спарашютировал, болтаясь на лямках под медленно опускающимся сундуком.

— Пастораль! — одобрительно заметил он, озираясь вокруг.

Ранма невольно согласилась, хоть виду старательно не подала. Полого уходящие вверх склоны ветвей отгораживали ложбинку от внешнего мира, а заодно и от ветра. Воздух на этой высоте был чистым и прохладным, насыщенный запахом нагретой солнцем коры с лёгким оттенком какой-то экзотически-пряной смолы. Солнце не пекло, а приятно грело на холодке, сияя с хрустально чистого, тёмно-синего неба.

Постояв так пару минут, раслабившись и аж зажмурившись от удовольствия, Ранма встряхнулась и нагнулась за токеном.

— Шестизвёздный, — прокомментировала она, пересчитав замысловатые чёрные руны, лениво плававшие внутри шара, контрастно выделяясь на ртутном фоне. Ранма убрала токен в кожаный мешочек к остальным четырём, тщательно затянула шнуровку и не менее тщательно проверила как мешочек держится на поясе. На последок окинула взглядом безмятежный пейзаж. Отдохнуть часок в безопасности им бы сейчас не помешало. — Ладно... — Рыжая огорчённо вздохнула. — Долг зовёт, и всё такое, нам ещё два собрать. — Она задрала голову. — Аканэ, верёвку доставай! Я не допрыгну!

Высунувшаяся из портала Аканэ на секунду исчезла, потом снова появилась из тонкой, еле видимой отсюда, с ребра, плоскости. Рюкзак был у неё в руках, и она энергично рылась в нём.

— Ну что, верёвка есть? — крикнула рыжая, начиная терять терпение.

— А она точно не у тебя? — с сомнением прокричала Аканэ. — Ты зачем с рюкзаком-то спрыгнул!

— Дурак не думающий, вот и спрыгнул, — тихо пробурчала себе под нос Ранма, снимая собственный рюкзак и начиная рыться в нём. — Ну, если выяснится, что верёвка у меня...

— Погодите! — крикнула Аканэ, заставив обоих внизу поднять головы. Зажав рюкзак подмышкой, она взялась за медальон. — Зачем нам с верёвкой возиться? Я просто передвину портал пони...

Портал со звонким щелчком закрылся. Половина Аканэ одно бесконечно длившееся мгновение висела в воздухе, с выражением крайнего удивления на лице, потом полетела вниз, фонтанируя кровью и внутренностями. Портал снова открылся, точно на уровне земли. И него вывалилась нижняя половина девушки, кровавой грудой хлопнувшись на траву.

Немея от ужаса, Ранма бросилась, поймала падавшую с высоты половину бесконечно дорогого человека... На лице той отразилось испуганное неверие - да так и застыло навеки. Взгляд Аканэ погас.

Бесстрастный механический голос сообщил о сбое автоблокировки по условию четыре.

Мир для Ранмы почернел, и начал стремительно удаляться, погружаясь в звенящую тишину. Она не замечала, как упала на колени, как впилась руками в землю. Всё затопил лютый холод, с которым не сравниться никакой «душе изо льда». Холод и саднящая, выворачивающая боль. Измотанный многократными потрясениями, рассудок начал меркнуть. Ранма пытался бороться, вяло и бессильно. Беда весь день ходила рядом, беря на измор, подбираясь подобно кружащей акуле. Чтобы вдруг обрушиться внезапно, неостановимо - словно кошкой в лицо - застав врасплох, не готовым, расслабившимся... Невыносимая боль всё росла, словно изнутри у него выдирали что-то глубоко укоренившееся, жизненно важное, неотъемлемое. Ранма не мог, не был способен продолжать жить в этом пустом, бессмысленном мире. Он взглянул в остановившиеся, мёртвые глаза Аканэ, и его скрутило хуже прежнего. «Прости... Я... Я не могу больше» Она уже не шептала, а сипела от боли, всё искавшей, искавшей, и не находившей выхода. И вдруг словно свет вспыхнул в её помрачившемся разуме. Ну конечно! Был выход! Была отдушина! Надо было всего лишь собрать всю боль, и выпустить в одной простой, простой такой технике!

Безумно улыбаясь, Ранма поднялась на ноги, скрестив руки на груди. Трава вокруг неё увядала, сам воздух чернел - а напитанная болью и безумием аура всё набирала и набирала силу. Лишь крохотная, рассудочная часть него осознавала, какое страшное предательство совершает. Но так отстранённо, так отрешённо и безучастно - что не было не то, что сил - не было даже позыва остановить себя.

«Я подвёл Вас, Ваше Величество,» с горечью обратилась она к Королеве Серенити, незримо стоявшей за плечом, сурово глядя на него. На _неё_. «Я знаю, я обязана была бороться до последнего, любой ценой защитить Принцессу... И вот - секундная слабость пустила всё прахом.» Здесь, в этом закутке души, в этом убежище среди урагана тьмы, не было Ранмы. Здесь она была девушкой. Той девушкой, что приняла великую честь, и не посрамила её. Той девушкой, что присягала Усаги, что дралась за любимую и победила врагов, и спасла её... Той девушкой, что так глупо всех подвела, не устояв перед напором тёмных эмоций, позволив им захлестнуть и унести себя. Эфемерная, на грани существования, скорее идея, чем реальное воплощение, рыжеволосая женщина со стыдом опустила взгляд, терзая край своей юбочки с алой каймой. «Смею ли я надеяться, что это не конец миссии? Что я выживу, смогу закончить? У Рёги никогда не получалось убить себя... Но нет. Не мне надеяться. Свин просто терял волю к жизни, он никогда не хотел по настоящему умереть...» Ранко-внутренная упала на колени, и горькая слезинка бесчестья скатилась по её немеющей, теряющей материальность щеке - а вокруг ярилась, набирая мощь, ревущая праматерь всех Шиши Хоко Данов. «Вот и всё.» Сил остановить себя-обезумевшую от горя не было. Чёрный вихрь сжимался, растрёпывая прозрачную, словно призрак, её-внутреннюю, готовый в любую минуту развеять остатки самосознания словно клочья тумана.

На вершине ур-дерева стояла объятая чёрными молниями девушка с пустым, безумным взглядом, и в небо от неё вздымался исполинский столб чёрного света, спорящий размахом со стволами деревьев-гигантов. Само небо чернело, выцветая. Когда вся эта накопленная боль, питающая себя подобно пожирающей свой хвост змее, усиливающая самоё себя - когда эта боль рухнет вниз, там не останется ни дерева, ни Ранмы. Лишь пропащая душа канет в бездну, не в силах посмотреть в глаза своим бывшим товарищам, обречённая вечно скитаться, мучимая позором своего предательства. «Молю лишь о чуде,» тихо, без надежды прошептала она, сама не зная к кому обращаясь - то-ли к Серенити-старшей, безмолвно высящейся за плечом как только призраки могут, то-ли к высшим силам, кому-то выше безразличных богов и придирчивых предков. Она склонилась в глубоком поклоне. «Не ради себя. Не ради неё. Ради тех, кто ждёт моей помощи. Ради того, чтобы дожить до конца этой миссии. Я большего не прошу. Мне большего не надо. Дойти, вернуть их домой невредимыми.» Девушка уткнулась лбом в несуществующую землю. «И может быть... Может быть, снова взглянуть в глаза Аканэ, там, за рекой...»

«Я бессильна здесь,» ответила давно исчезнувшая Королева, и голос её был суров, но не холоден. «Не забывай, однако, что в этом царстве замороженной логики есть свои хозяева и свои лазейки»

Присутствие за плечом пропало - призрак Серенити оставил её! А потом... Ранко-внутренняя вскинулась. Перед/над ней зияла бездна. Бесконечность, заполненная кристаллическими гранями бархатного мрака и зеркального блеска, двигающимися размеренно и упорядоченно, словно часовой механизм размером с вселенную. И эта упорядоченность, эта кристаллическая бесконечность _вглядывалась_ ·в неё, внимательно и безразлично.

Сидя на коленях, она с ужасом глядела в ответ, содрогаясь от _неправильности_ ·этой штуки, сидевшей в том месте, где подсознательно ожидалось присутствие... Кого-то совсем иного.

А потом что-то сдвинулось, и девушку смело догнавшим-таки её ураганом чёрной ки, что вихрился вокруг её отдалённого, материального «я»

Чудовищный заряд боли и страдания уже почти набрал критическую массу и вот-вот должен был низвергнуться вниз, обратив в пыль дерево и всё, что было на нём. В последний миг мёртвые глаза Аканэ открылись - и, пару раз моргнув, уставились на Ранму, стоящую над её трупом в ореоле чёрных молний с пустыми глазами, с улыбкой - из тех, что делают детей заиками.

— Ы?.. — вопросительно промычали мертвенно бледные губы.

— Гых! — Произошедшее было настолько сюрреальным и невозможным, что выбило Ранму из колеи. Поток боли и отчаяния дрогнул, дестабилизировался и рассеялся, могучей ударной волной, раздвигая облака и ероша гигантские кроны. Солнце вновь засияло с тёмно-синего, высотного неба.

Бря опасливо выглянул из портала, потом подскакал к Ранме:

— Э... эй, ты всё уже? — Он опасливо скосился на небо. — Бабах отменяется? Точно? — Он нервно потёр хитиновыми косами одна об другую. — А то нам её ещё зашивать и оживлять!

— Зашивать?.. Оживлять?.. — тупо отозвалась Ранма, чувствуя себя словно выжатая. Что она вообще сейчас делала? И почему вся трава вокруг выдрана и прибита, словно в ложбине бегемот резвился? Она отмахнулась от этих мелких, незначительных странностей. В сознании, плывущем словно его пыльным мешком приложило, умещалась только одна мысль. Что-то насчёт Аканэ! Этот розовый извращенец говорил что-то важное, насчёт Аканэ!

— А ты что, хочешь, оживлять, не зашив, что-ли? — поразился монстролик, как всегда совершенно не уловив сути вопроса. — Да ты не стой давай, ты давай лучше пошевеливайся, зря я что-ли на вас конструкты для подъятия зомби переводил?

— Подъятия зомби? — Ранма свела глаза в кучку, оправившийся было мозг заклинило по новой. Тупо уставилась на косо отрезанную верхнюю половину Аканэ - с тянущимися кишками и всем полагающимся - ответившую ей непонимающе-раздражённым взглядом. Уставилась на нижнюю половину, лежащую у портала кровавыми подробностями в её сторону. Ноги сгибались и подёргивались, болтая пятками в воздухе. Ранма снова уставилась на верхнюю половину. Бескровное лицо хмурилось, с губ срывалось хриплое, бессвязное мычание. Окровавленные руки сжимались в кулаки и снова разжимались.

— Подъятия зомби?.. — тупо повторила Ранма.

(シーンブレイク)

2004 - 18 августа 2011 — 19 августа 2013 - 14 декабря 2013

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Single-Biome Planet  
Heroic BSOD  
Portal Cut  
Wham episode

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Сага о Пикколо дай-мао - поворотный момент, начиная с которого Дрэгонбол из чистой и светлой детской сказки начинает превращаться в брутальный эпос, известный за пределами японии под буквой «Z». Ранме повезло, что он бросил читать мангу именно на этом месте, сохранив о ней тёплые воспоминания детства.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (23 ляпов)  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— OSMQEP  
— poVitter  
— пользователям Orphus (32 ляпов)  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— пользователям Orphus (42 ляпов)


	18. Поспешные решения

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 18,  
Поспешные решения.**

— (...) но я должна сейчас тебя предупредить, что решение может быть связано... гм... с опасностью для человека.

— Ух, ты! — тихо вырвалось у Мозга.

— Поэтому будь начеку. Когда ты получишь карточку, которая означает опасность для человека и, может быть, даже смерть, - не волнуйся. Видишь ли, Мозг, в данном случае для нас это не так уж важно - даже смерть; для нас это вовсе не так важно. Поэтому, когда ты дойдешь до этой карточки, просто остановись и выдай ее назад - вот и все. Понимаешь?

— Само собой. Только - смерть людей... Ох, ты!

Айзек Азимов, «Выход из положения» (Isaac Asimov, "Escape!")

— Подъятия зомби?.. — тупо повторила Ранма.

— Нет, поклатия! — язвительно отозвался Бря, потом разглядел-таки, что она всё ещё в ступоре, и решил объяснить: — Ну знаешь, используешь такой на покойнике - и готов живой труп, иначе - зомбяк... Так один гений придумал их на живых людях использовать - памятник ему надо поставить, а, впрочем, и поставили уже кое-где. Короче, из практически бесполезных раньше конструктов получилось отличное средство против внезапной смерти. Спасает сознание даже если мозги в паштет превратятся, а ещё позволяет человека оживить хоть месяц спустя - а учитывая, как редко у нас условия для воскрешения попадаются - это, бря, ох как нелишне... Вам ещё повезло, что у меня конструкт для воскрешения завалялся, да вы идёте по цепочке нетипичных миров, выбирая в основном те немногие где работает магия... Конструкт, правда, всего один - так что не вздумай мне ласты склеить, понял?

— Так её ещё можно спасти?！ — просияв ярче солнца, заорала Ранма.

— Дошло, бря, наконец! — развеселился монстролик. — Ладно, бери свою половину и поскакали. Только давай кишки не забудь, последнее что нам нужно - это нехватка жизненно важных частей... Хотя нет, давай так. Ты туловище неси, а кишки я соберу. А то понадеешься на вас...

— Ыы?.. — уже с явственно слышимым раздражением осведомилась верхняя половина Аканэ. И заскребла руками по земле, в неуклюжих попытках подняться.

— Ой, совсем не ляля! — забеспокоился Бря. — Как же нам... А! Точно! — он прихихикнул, подскакал поближе, и, протянув щупальце, бесцеремонно ухватился за левую грудь Аканэ. Та моргнула, чрез мгновение на бескровном лице появилось выражение дикой ярости, а в руке &mdash здоровая колотушка. Кою колотушку Бря жестом профессионального фокусника у неё выхватил, и со всей дури впечатал Аканэ в лоб.

— Ыыы... — с идиотской улыбкой увяла та, глаза её закатились к переносице.

— Эй, ты что делаешь?‼ — свирепо схватила монстролика за шиворот Ранма.

— На... чхи... Наркоз! — возмущённо отозвался тот. — Или пусть лучше увидит наличие отсутствия своей нижней половины?

Ранма отпустила его. — А _помягче_ ·как-нибудь нельзя было? — безо всякого дружелюбия осведомилась она.

— Шутишь? И как ты ещё _зомби_ · оглушить предлагаешь?.. Она же мёртвая, на неё ни один наркотик сейчас не подействует! Только её собственная неформализуемая сверхъестественность... — Он возмущённо надулся, судя по голосу: трудновато читать выражение лица с вертикальной щелью вместо рта, окружённой бахромой жвал. — А всё туда же. Учат, бря, учат. Яйца курицу... Ладно, пошли. — Он аккуратно сгрёб в мешок вывалившиеся внутренности, и шустро скрылся в проёме портала.

Ранма осталась в компании безответной верхней половины Аканэ. — Ну, вот мы и узнали зачем он нам нужен был, а?.. — неуклюже попыталась пошутить она, глядя в остекленевшие глаза любимой. В горле у неё стоял комок, а по хребту ползли полчища ледяных мурашек.

Ранму передёрнуло. Она бережно обняла неестественно лёгкую половину жены, с безжалостной ясностью ощущая страшную неправильность её формы. Вздохнув, она побрела к обошедшемуся так дорого проёму.

(シーンブレイク)

Рей сидела на коленях перед священным огнём. И впервые в жизни для неё это был лишь ритуал. Формальность. Впервые она делала то же, что и миллионы священнослужителей по всему миру, не обладающих реальной духовной силой.

Потому что в огне больше не было жизни. Что-то громадное неуловимо тихо ушло из мира, оставив после себя саднящую пустоту.

Для тех, кто способен чувствовать.

(シーンブレイク)

Похимичив с порталом - для чего ему понадобился Ранмин палец - Бря открыл его навстречу солнцу, морозному воздуху, и чистейшему горному озеру. Мир заоблачных деревьев навсегда исчез за зеркальной стеной. Вместе с рюкзаками, как запоздало сообразила Ранма.

Бря открыл свой сундук и начал рыться в нём, время от времени извлекая различные инструменты вроде клещей, скальпелей или ржавых пил.

— Чего стоишь? — обратился он к Ранме. — Иди давай, отмывай!

— Чего отмывать? — не поняла Ранма.

— Всё отмывай, всё! — Бря хихикнул, указывая своей грабкой на пропитанный кровью мешок. — Или ты хочешь и всю налипшую грязь внутрь зашить, а?

— А! — поняла Ранма, заметно бледнея. О содержимом мешка ей даже думать не хотелось, но она собралась с духом, подняла его, и направилась к озеру.

— И отмытое на землю не клади! — крикнул ей вслед Бря, — Сразу в тамбур неси, здесь пол стерильный!

Порученная работа, тонкая и кропотливая, показалась девушке с косичкой адом. Бесконечно длящимся адом: одно дело - чисто теоретически знать, сколько у человека внутри всякой требухи, и совсем другое... Трижды мороз по коже.

Это не считая двух ходок с половинами жены - отмывать то, что **не** вывалилось, а так и свисало с линии отреза.

Но она не сдавалась. Кончилось и это адское испытание. Бря взял свои инструменты, и начал осматривать поле деятельности. То, что он при этом безумно прихихикивал и подёргивал средним глазом, оптимизма совсем не добавляло.

Монстролик примерился так, примерился этак. Замер в нерешительности.

— Хммм... Нда, это, пожалуй, в полевых условиях не залатать. — Он почесал за ушами.

У Ранмы сердце бухнуло в пятки. — Что, не выйдет?.. — убитым голосом просипела она.

— Не выйдет?... Ну прочему, бря, сразу так и не выйдет. Выйдет ещё как, только некоторые функции могут не восстановиться полностью, мой воскрешающий конструкт ведь довольно маломощный. К несчастью, он начнёт с развеществления радиоактивной пыли в её лёгких, а это требует непропорционально больших энергозатрат. Где вы наглотались-то столько?

— Это от Хас-ыщаыта, — слабым голосом отозвалась Ранма, только сейчас осознав, насколько беспечно они отнеслись к радиации. — Он за нами гнался, еле успели добраться до пирамиды прежде чем он добрался до нас.

— О, эти. Премерзкие джаггернауты, однако. Вы двое получаетесь первыми выжившими при близком контакте. Не забудь пройти процедуры очистки как только сможешь, иначе скоро умрёшь от рака лёгких или чего-нибудь столь же не забавного! Там не только радиация, там ещё и следы плутония. Который страшно ядовит, чтоб ты знал.

Ранму его слова особо не тронули, сейчас всё вытеснял страх что Аканэ не удастся воскресить правильно.

Монстролик снова почесал за ушами. — Ладно, к делу. Кишки-то ничего, их и укоротить можно, а эта вот штука, в которой детей выращивают &mdash она сильно пострадала. — Бря вдруг повернулся к Ранме, и как-то чересчур внимательно уставился на неё.

Ранма невольно попятилась, прикрыв живот руками. Я же всё равно никого рожать не собирался, одёрнула она себя, заставив остановиться, и встретить судьбу лицом к лицу, как подобает мужчине.

— Ладно... Транжирить &mdash так с музыкой! — с фальшивой жизнерадостностью в голосе заявил Бря. — Ну-ка, где тут у нас клонирующий конструкт был?.. — и он снова полез рыться в сундуке.

Ранма через силу сглотнула, и, переступив через себя, приблизилась к нему &mdash вызваться добровольцем в качестве донора «этой штуки, в которой детей выращивают».

— Ага, вот! — Бря выудил из сундука блестящий серебристый кристалл, и целеустремлённо направился к Ранме. Та зажмурилась, ожидая чего угодно... Резкий хлопок вернул её к реальности, заставив открыть глаза. То, что она увидела, заставило её пошатнуться, и плюхнуться на пятую точку: перед ней стояла точная копия её самой, вплоть до кун-фу тапочек, только волосы были серовато-белыми вместо огненно-рыжих.

— Агыыы! — глубокомысленно заявила копия, пустила слюни изо рта, запуталась в собственных ногах, и мешком рухнула на спину.

— Это... это чего? — ошарашенно уточнила у монстролика Ранма.

— Брясь? — обернулся тот. — А!.. Это, друг мой, наши запчасти! — он наткнулся на непонимающий Ранмин взгляд. — Ну и конечно, сознание я не клонировал, по этическим соображениям! — Бря возмутился отсутствию понимания с её стороны. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, а?！

— Соз... Сознание?.. — тупо переспросила Ранма. Это для неё, кажется, было уже чересчур.

Бря не удосужился ответить, бесцеремонно ухватил агыкающую и пускающую слюни копию за косичку, и поволок туда, где лежала Аканэ. Там он взялся за неё всерьёз: закатал майку до подмышек, приспустил штаны, взял скальпель побольше, и начал деловито взрезать ей живот... — Гууу! — недовольно сказала копия, но в остальном даже не пошевелилась.

Увы, Аканэ выбрала именно этот момент чтобы очнуться. Поморгала, уставившись в потолок, попыталась что-то сказать - у неё вышло лишь нечленораздельное «Ыыы» - удивилась, недоуменно поднесла руку к лицу. Разглядев кровь она напугалась и попыталась вскочить. Естественно, это ей не удалось, только лежащие в сторонке ноги заскребли по полу. Аканэ нахмурилась, приподнялась на руках, и отупело уставилась на своё туловище ниже пояса... точнее, на отсутствие такового. Потом увидела его лежащим слева, попыталась отползти в испуге &mdash но опять не двинулась, лишь ноги согнулись в коленях. Аканэ заворожённо глядела на них, сгибая и разгибая, пока её не отвлекло безумное хихиканье справа. Она повернулась туда, и увидела Бря, деловито потрошащего Ранмину копию.

— Гыыы! — сказала пускающая слюни копия, дебильно улыбаясь, и глядя сквозь неё пустым взглядом.

На лице Аканэ расцвела нездоровая улыбка из серии «вот радость-то, у меня крыша поехала!», она крепко-крепко зажмурилась, и затрясла головой &mdash похоже, пыталась проснуться.

Ранма, наконец вышла из ступора, заметила, что жена очнулась, и в мгновение оказалась возле неё, уложив голову той к себе на колени.

Когда Аканэ отжмурилась обратно, она упёрлась взглядом в Ранмины серо-синие глаза. — Ыы ыыы?.. — спросила она, снова пытаясь приподняться на локтях.

— Не надо, не смотри туда! — Ранма мягко уложила её обратно. — И не надо ничего говорить! — она поцеловала жену в лоб, так, что их взгляды ни на секунду не отрывались. — Вот увидишь &mdash всё будет в порядке! Бря знаешь, какой молодец? Он тебя в момент на ноги поставит! — Она улыбнулась, всем своим видом показывая уверенность. Несколько ненатуральную и натянутую.

Бря выбрал этот момент, чтобы разразиться особо ненормальным хихиканьем... Обе девушки нервно обернулись к нему. Бря как раз выдрал из живота копии что-то большое и нераспознаваемое, и теперь с громким чавканьем пожирал. Движения его ротовой щели были просто тошнотворными. Ранма утробно зарычала, и пальцы её скрючились, как будто она кого-то душила.

— Что?.. — не понял Бря. — Это ж печёнка. Она ей и даром не нужна, у неё собственная в полном порядке. — и преспокойно продолжил своё занятие. Множество ротовых жвал легко удерживало всё уменьшающийся окровавленный комок, оставляя лапки и щупальца свободными для главной работы &mdash вытаскивания, сортировки и укладывания на большой поднос прочих органов.

— Ыы, ы ыы ыыы! — нахмурившись, сказала Аканэ.

— Мне его тоже придушить хочется, — вполголоса согласилась Ранма, волевым усилием распрямляя скрюченные пальцы. — Но ведь он спасает тебе жизнь. Без него я бы... — Она ахнула от внезапно вернувшегося воспоминания. Шиши Хоко Дан! Вот почему трава прибита была! Потрясённая, выбитая из колеи осознанием собственной страшной оплошности, Ранма ляпнула: — Да если бы не он, нас бы обеих уже на свете не было!

— Ы?‼

Ёп! — подумала Ранма, — Вот же ляпнул!

Она тут же попыталась исправить ситуацию:

— Прости! Я знаю, я должен дойти... Но я правда не могу без тебя. Я... это... я пробовал, но... — она смущённо умолкла, не зная, что сказать.

— Ыы! — улыбнулась ей Аканэ. По одному её выражению было понятно, что это за слово: « _бака_ ». Сказанное с такой любовью, что даже немота зомби не смогла её заглушить.

Бря взял сразу дюжину инструментов, примерился... Потом его лапки превратились в размытые пятна, только рассекаемый воздух гудел. Ранма уставилась в благоговении. Бить на скорости «амагури кена» - это одно, но оперировать... Её уважение к нему поднялось невероятно, она наконец увидела его тем, кем он был: психанутый, бесцеремонный, но _настоящий_ ·мастер, парящих на тех высотах, где безумие уже перерождается в гений. Или гений в безумие. В своём роде он был не меньшим мастером, чем она сама - мастером боевых искусств.

И всё время операции Ранма сидела, держа голову Аканэ на коленях, не давая взглянуть вниз, и тормозя монстролика, порывавшегося сделать той наркоз колотушкой.

— Готово! — Бря отряхнул свои многие членистые лапки. Наконец-то всё было позади - хотя то, что казалось бесконечностью, заняло едва ли десяток минут. — Ладно, слушай сюда, красивые потроха. Беречься тебе особо не нужно, я позвоночник и таз суперклеем заклеил. Они сейчас прочнее, чем новые! — он собрал свои инструменты, и отправился к озеру.

Ранме хотелось целовать ему ноги. Придушить его. Сделать ради него всё, что будет в её силах. Дать ему такого пинка, чтобы неделю с орбиты не возвращался.

Вот она - сила истинно харизматичной личности.

— Ы ыыыы?‼ — возмущённо промычала Аканэ, неуклюже, как деревянная, вставая на ноги.

— Вот именно - а воскрешать? — поддакнула ей Ранма.

— О, не волнуйтесь! — отозвался от озера Бря. — Воскрешающему конструкту нужен мир с совершенно определёнными свойствами, без этого они все не работают. Просто, бря, поищите вокруг насчёт магичного мира, я заметил поблизости один подходящий. Зайдите туда на пяток минут &mdash и сразу сработает.

Отвернувшись, он продолжил полоскать инструменты в озере.

— Что сработает? — не поняла Ранма. — Сам-то этот конструкт где?

— Ы, ы ыыы!

— Внутрь, бря, зашил! — бросил монстролик, не оборачиваясь. — А то мало ли, не хватало ещё чтоб потерялся!

— Ы?.. — Аканэ вопросительно уставилась на свой живот.

— Вот, бря, изобретатель, — проворчала Ранма, поддерживавшая нетвёрдо стоявшую на ногах Аканэ под руку. — Ладно, давай пойдём тебя воскрешать. А то ты холодеешь, у меня мурашки по коже.

— Ы, ыы? — удивлённо поглядела на неё Аканэ, потом на свою руку, за которую Ранма держала её.

— Что, ничего не чувствуешь? — озабоченно спросила Ранма.

— Ы, — помотала головой Аканэ. Ранма передала ей медальон, и та, медленно орудуя непослушными пальцами, начала набирать команду. Скоро открылся проём куда-то в полумрак.

Напрягая все чувства, стараясь заметить опасность, Ранма вывела жену наружу, всё так же поддерживая за руку. На той стороне оказалось место тихое и умиротворённое. Было не так уж темно - только свет солнечного дня из предыдущего мира мешал им всё разглядеть. Под покровом тёмных облаков высился готический собор, величественный невзирая на нанесённые временем раны. Безбрежное кладбище уходило к горизонту, ряды покосившихся надгробий скрывались в полумраке.

Множество живых мертвецов, в разной степени разложения, бродивших с замогильными стонами, каким-то образом вписывались в общую атмосферу тихого покоя.

— Ы!.. — в тон им сказала Аканэ, и поёжилась.

Обернувшись на неожиданный шорох за спиной, Ранма увидела, что её выпотрошенная копия, деревянно ковыляя, движется к проёму. Ранма отступила в сторону, давая той пройти. Копия торопливо вышла на кладбище, постояла чуток, и медленно побрела среди надгробий, не сливаясь с остальной массовкой только из-за яркого пятна свежей ещё крови, пропитавшей её майку. Ранма поглядела на точную реплику себя самой, мирно бродящую среди других неупокоенных, и заметно содрогнулась.

— Она что, тоже зомби? — удивлённо спросила Аканэ.

Ранма молниеносно развернулась к ней, задохнувшись от счастья.

— Ара! — Аканэ радостно улыбнулась, ощупывая руками своё лицо. — Я снова чувствую!.. И как это сама не заме... — её слова были заглушены поцелуем очумевшей от счастья Ранмы.

— Мм, ммм — заметила Аканэ некоторое время спустя.

— А?.. — Ранма неохотно оторвалась от неё.

— Я говорю - мы вообще-то обе сейчас девушки, не забыл? — игриво напомнила ей Аканэ.

— Ой! — Ранма покраснела, стараясь потупить очи, но всё равно продолжая бросать невольные взгляды на жену. — Ну это... Прости, увлёкся. — Особого сожаления в её голосе не было.

— Ах, ах, посмотрите на него, — бесшабашно поддразнила пьяная от радости Аканэ — Прямо скромница, пай-девочка! — Она сделала пируэт, от переполнявшей её энергии. — Какая это всё фигня! Потому что я живая! Жи-ва-яааа! — Она запрыгнула на узкое ребро одного из надгробий, и начала выполнять одну из сложнейших ката, на устойчивость. Ранма стояла, поедая танцующую девушку глазами. Потом нахмурилась.

— Что?.. — остановившись, спросила у неё Аканэ. Потом задрала нижний край укоротившейся куртки, и обнаружила под ним на животе идеально повторяющий его линию грубый шрам. — А, это?.. — легкомысленно отмахнулась она, — Это до первой трансформации, а там в момент заживёт. — она спрыгнула с надгробия, и подошла к Ранме танцующей походкой. — Или не заживёт, мне пофиг. — Потом вдруг слегка замялась: — Да, Ранма... А ты не заметил ещё? Твои волосы...

Ранма нервно потянула за свою чёлку, сведя глаза к носу, но ожидаемого рыжего цвета не обнаружила. Тогда она вытянула из-за плеча косичку, и неверяще уставилась на её серовато-белый кончик.

— Гых!... Это.. Это что за хрень?..

— Похоже, ты полностью поседел, — с успокаивающей улыбкой ответила Аканэ. — Я слышала, такое с людьми бывает от большого горя... Но никогда не думала сама увидеть... Прости.

— А, не бери в голову, — спешно отмахнулась Ранма. — Тоже до первой трансформации, а там в момент исправится, — передразнила она жену. — И мне, знаешь, тоже пофиг. Я вообще так круче смотрюсь!

Волна эйфории и ощущения невероятной полноты жизни &mdash состояние, совершенно не способствующее принятию взвешенных, продуманных решений. Поэтому когда Аканэ взялась за медальон с таким видом, что стало ясно: она что-то задумала, то Ранма и не подумала её останавливать. Лишь продолжала есть её глазами и офигевать от такого счастья. И очнулась лишь когда с порталом начало твориться что-то не то.

— Ничего не понимаю, — испуганно пробормотала Аканэ. — Какой ещё набор мощности? Я же ясно задала... — Она развила паническую активность, стуча и промахиваясь по клавишам.

Зеркальная гладь проёма, тем временем, продолжала темнеть, посверкивая багровыми прожилками.

— Не нахимичь! — взвыла запоздало опомнившаяся Ранма.

Проём портала уже напоминал угольно-чёрную бездну, прочерченную багровыми сполохами. Аканэ с нарастающим страхом уставилась на него, потом на экран медальона, снова на проём.

— Бряcь? — монстролик, оторвавшись от каких-то своих раздумий, обратил внимание на происходящее. — Ох, бря... Барышня, вы таки запамятовали, что потребная мощность пропорциональна четвёртой степени от средней разницы рю-метадистанций до корневого мира?

— Ты ей это скажи. — Ранма указала на Аканэ. — Я и так знаю. Крайне нелинейно, надо двигаться сериями малых прыжков, и всё такое.

Проём портала, между тем, постепенно наливался багровым жаром, отражавшимся, наваливавшимся со всех сторон. Ещё не до такой степени, как в том мире магмы - а если раскалится по настоящему? Сэйлор-магия была недоступна, ничто не спасёт их от поджаривания подобно кускам хлеба в тостере.

— Аканэ, может отменишь уже, что ты там пыталась сделать?

— Я пытаюсь! — чуть не плача ответила бешено стучащая по клавишам девушка, — Оно не отменяется!

Пол начала сотрясать ощутимая вибрация, от стен нёсся тихий звон. Отражаясь от бесчисленных идеальных зеркал, жар проёма наваливался со всех сторон разом. Пекло уже до боли, а портал продолжал накаляться.

— Забавно, — с неуместным энтузиазмом заметил монстролик. — Никогда не видел чтобы портал раскочегаривался до такой мощщи. — Он подпрыгнул, и почесал своей косой за ушами. — А! Хи-хм-хи-хи! Это вам не какая-то жалкая перегрузка на три порядка, это куда круче! Как занимательно! Всегда мечтал посмотреть, что с порталом делается при запредельной нагрузке! — Хорошо ему было веселиться: жароупорности он, судя по всему, ещё не утратил.

— Ты куда попасть то вообще пыталась, что оно так разошлось? — спросила у жены седая девушка, на душе у которой уже скребли неназываемые животные. Она прикрывала лицо руками, морщась от боли: без рубашки, открытые плечи и руки пекло будь здоров. Перспектива вырисовывалась препоганейшая.

— Я, — загнанная Аканэ оторвалась от медальона, глаза у неё были дикие. — Я домой... спросить Ами...

Ранмины глаза округлились. Да что та вообще думала?！ Домой - это не через одну и не через две ступени, это... Она с трепетом покосилась на дышащий жаром проём.

— Внимание! — зазвучал вдруг механический голос, — Потребляемая процессом синхронизации мощность превысила допустимый предел! Соединение будет принудительно отменено!

Обе девушки облегчённо выдохнули.

— Ошибка! — похоже, закон подлости ещё никто не отменял. — Не удаётся прервать операцию! Необходим уровень доступа Ас-Аш, но текущий системный доступ Ас! — Вибрация, тем временем, продолжала нарастать.

— Что ты такого сделала?！ — Ранма бросила на жену убийственный взгляд.

— Не знаю! Не знаю я! — панически взвизгнула та, молотя по клавишам со скоростью бешеного дятла.

— Ваша команда «Отменить» не может быть выполнена, — ответил на все потуги Аканэ механизм. — Необходим уровень доступа Ас-Аш, но ваш уровень доступа Ас-Аш.

Та непонимающе выпучила глаза, и пару раз громко моргнула.

— Ой, вот это прикол!.. — взорвался весельем Бря. — Так вот что подразумевали под «неограниченным доступом к портальной сети» для тех, кто собирает токены! Ии-хи-хи-хи! Значит не врут легенды про эпическую рассеянность Нулевого! Вот это накосячил, так накосячил!.. Он, получается, даровал свой уровень доступа к порталам любому, кто держит токены... А, понимаю, понимаю! Похоже, его команды, пока они выполняются, может отменить только он сам, персонально, независимо от уровня доступа! И-хи-хи! Этот узел скоро рванёт, и его ничем не остановишь! — Закончив на этой оптимистичной ноте, он разразился безумным хихиканьем.

Аканэ в панике попыталась открыть другой портал - хоть куда угодно, только бы сбежать из готовой рвануть пирамиды. Но тщетно: механизм лишь услужливо уведомил, что команда поставлена в очередь.

Пол уже вибрировал так, что ныли зубы. Стены пели на все голоса, звеня, как лопающийся хрусталь. — Внимание! — надрывался механизм, — Портал перегружен! Нагрузка двести восемь процентов от предела прочности! Срочно отмените соединение!

Ранма схватила Аканэ, прижавшись к спине бешено стучащей по клавишам девушки. Спастись, хоть частично, от жгучего жара - ну, и обняться на прощание. Уже недолго...

БА-БАХ‼！ — гулко лопнула раскалённая пелена проёма. Жар исчез, как отрезанный, оставив их в блаженной прохладе, и... Постойте, — подумала Ранма, осознав, что по прежнему слышит звон и ощущает вибрацию пола, — вроде, мы ещё живы! Она отжмурилась.

Они действительно были живы. По ту сторону портала был какое-то тускло освещённое помещение и перепуганая Ами за верстаком, уставившаяся на них круглыми глазами.

— Дууура, — с облегчением выдохнула Ранма, сжимая жену в обьятьях и чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце той, в такт её собственному. Обеих потряхивало от адреналина. — Чего ради так рисковать было?

— Соединение установлено, — напомнил им о суровой реальности механизм. — Внимание, перегрузка. Соединение будет принудительно закрыто через сто пятьдесят секунд.

— Но ведь... Ведь сработало же? — нервно возразила Аканэ, еле видимая в полумраке. Единственный свет проникал теперь из полутёмной лаборатории на той стороне. — Проклятье, я не думала, что будет так мало времени. О стольком надо спросить. — Она опасливо протянула палец к разделяющей плоскости портала: металлические листы, составлявшие пол с той стороны, шипели и плавились на границе соприкосновения. Ощутимо несло горелым пластиком.

— Осторожно! — Ранма схватила её за руку. — Так руки можно лишиться!

В зал ворвалось несколько солдат сил самообороны, добавив света через открытую дверь. И тут же начали целиться в портал.

— Не стрелять! — остановила их Ами, наконец очнувшись от потрясения. — Это свои!

Солдаты опустили оружие, но продолжали насторожённо следить за дымящим проёмом.

— Как... — потрясённо продолжила Ами, всё ещё не веря своим глазам. — Как вы сюда попали? Это не должно быть возможным!

— Вон у изобретательной нашей спроси, — съязвила Ранма, указывая на Аканэ. — Чуть не подорвала нас вместе с этим порталом.

Ами ахнула. — То есть вы?.. Нельзя же так рисковать! — сердито отчитала она. — Погодите, я сейчас. — схватив длинный металлический прут в одну руку и какое-то устройство в другую, она осторожно приблизилась, ощупывая прутом пространство перед собой и глядя на прибор. Потыкав туда-сюда в плоскость портала, от чего конец прута раскалился, она наконец подняла взгляд и объявила:

— Поднимайте ноги повыше если захотите пройти. Эффект нагрева затухает экспоненциально от кромки, в тридцати сантиметрах уже безопасно. — Она осторожно положила прут на ближайший верстак, конец быстро угасал, слегка дымясь.

«Соединение будет принудительно закрыто через сто секунд,» напомнил механический голос.

— Ну, как ваш прогресс? — торопливо спросила Ами.

— Осталось найти только два этих «дрэгонбола», — сказала Ранма, приподнимая мешочек с токенами, висевший на завязке её штанов. Она незаметно загородила собой Аканэ, пытаясь скрыть кровавые подробности. — Ещё несколько часов - и мы сможем призвать этого нулевого. Усаги ждать уже недолго!

— Если он не откажется помочь, — попыталась осадить её Аканэ.

— Ну, есть такое, — спокойно сказала Ранма, всем своим видом давая понять, что сознательно предпочла надежду.

— Только до сих пор не до конца понимаем, как пользоваться этой «ведущей темпоральной гиперпетлёй», — озабоченно добавила Аканэ. — И почему её "навигационные точки" иногда сопровождаются разными странными условиями. Он очень помог, но оно всё равно слишком запутано. — Она указала на жизнерадостно подпрыгивающего монстролика.

— Хаюшки, — отозвался тот, помахав грабкой-косой.

Ами вздрогнула, непроизвольно отшатнувшись: она до этого не заметила третьего члена отряда в темноте зала пирамиды. Солдаты нервно перехватили автоматы покрепче.

— Ну, вот короче и всё, — с фальшивой, натянутой жизнерадостностью подытожила Ранма. — У нас всё идёт хорошо, всё с нами в порядке, изврат нам всё что надо объяснит. Передавай нашим привет, покеда! — Она помахала ручкой. Замерла, обильно потея. Неловкое мгновение затянулось: портал, зараза такая, всё не закрывался.

— Соединение будет принудительно закрыто через пятьдесят секунд, — напомнил механический голос. — Опасность, предохранительные механизмы неработоспособны. Убедитесь что портал не пересекает живые существа и материальные ценности.

— Зараза, — Аканэ раздосадованно выдохнула. — Я так надеялась, что ты... Ами? Что с тобой?

— Это что, кровь? — с растущей тревогой спросила девушка-гений, вперившись взглядом в Ранмину майку.

— А?.. Э?.. — Ранма дёрнулась, словно пойманная на горячем. Скосив взгляд на свою майку, она подёргала за нижний край, с трудом оторвав присохшую к телу одежду. На лице у неё отразилось выражение «Ох, Ё!..» Аканэ он прикрыл, ага. А что сам в кровище? Зайца надо было вперёд пихать!

— И почему у тебя волосы белые? — добавила Ами, бледнея. Взгляд её обрёл лихорадочную сосредоточенность, выхватывая все детали разом: косо обрезанную куртку Аканэ. Кровь, обильно пропитавшую одежду обеих девушек. — Вы что... С вами что случилось?

— Ничего, бря! — попытался разрядить обстановку монстролик. — Эта вот неучь(прим. 1) всего-лишь себя порталом мало-мало перерезала. Но всё в порядке - я, бря, её сшил, склеил, воскресил, теперь как новая! Даже от радиации отчищена, которой наглоталась, от кас-ыщаытов бегая!

Ранме очень, очень захотелось нового коврика на кроличьем меху. Ну кто, кто это трепло сволочное за язык тянул!

Ами внезапно побледнела как мел, дыхание её стало учащённым и каким-то судорожным, зрачки сжались в точку. Ничего, — успокаивала себя Ранма, — всё равно сейчас портал, _наконец_ , закроется - успокоится как нибудь. Прорвёмся. А скотину эту розовую...

Ами сделала глубокий, судорожный вдох-выдох... Потом вдруг взяла, и шагнула к ним через портал.

— Ами-чан, ты что? — ужаснулась Аканэ.

— Зря ты, — сказала Ранма. — мы сами справимся.

— Я... — Ами была явно не в себе. — Это всё моя вина. Я должна была...

— Возвращайся! — попыталась переубедить её. — Мы очень благодарны, но правда, не надо, мы...

— Опасность, — вклинился механический голос. — Преждевременный разрыв соединения. Отказ системы синхронизации.

Аканэ беспомощно перевела взгляд на портал, стремительно покрывавшийся багровыми прожилками, и кипящий, раскалённый до бела шрам выжигаемый им в полу. Потом глаза её округлились, и она рванула Ами на себя, разворачивая и прикрывая собственным телом.

Громовая вспышка обжигающего жара - и наступила полная, звенящая тишина. Лишь учащённое, замедляющееся дыхание троих девушек и прихихикивание с костяным скрежетом одного монстра раздавались в кромешной тьме.

— Произошёл аварийный разрыв соединения, — подытожил механический голос. — Проём три заблокирован вследствие ошибка, цепь темпоральной синхронизации не найдена. Прибытие аварийной бригады ожидается через ошибка, проём три не найден тысяч лет. Вы можете воспользоваться действующими проёмами пять и семь.

— Все целы? — спросила Ранма, засветив в ладони маленький шар ки. Далось это ей нелегко, вымотаться она успела неслабо. Да и нагрелся воздух так, что даже для неё было чересчур.

Как всегда, зеркальный зал превратил одиночный источник света в феерическую бесконечность, заполненную туманными огнями.

— Я... Я ничего, — ответила Ами, которой Аканэ помогала подняться на ноги. — Простите... Простите, это всё я... — Она пошатнулась от сочетания сокрушающей жары и дезориентации, вызванной иллюзией висения в безграничном пространстве. Потрясение от собственного поступка, внезапного и необдуманного, тоже не добавляло твёрдости.

— Ничего, ты просто не хотела чтоб мы угробились, — неуклюже утешила её Ранма, недоумевая чем вызвана такая реакция. Ами что, винит себя в чём-то? — Спасибо.

— Ррранма! — прошипела Аканэ.

— А чего такого? — седая девушка попятилась. — Ты лучше медальон ей дай, руганью делу не поможешь.

Девушка-гений приняла от той их проклятие и спасение в одном флаконе, единственную нить в лабиринте. Вытащив из-за пазухи собственный, она с головой ушла в работу, переключаясь с одного на другой, и на внешние раздражители не реагируя. В зеркальной бесконечности добавились звёзды зеленоватых экранчиков и туманности её подсвеченного зелёным лица. Ранма с облегчением погасила шарик ки.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит? — тут же впилилась в неё жена, вполголоса чтобы не потревожить нежданную попутчицу, но не менее от этого ядовито. В результате голос у неё шипел как у гадюки, которой отдавили хвост. — Её же без трансформации соплёй перешибить можно! Ты представляешь, что бы с ней стало в тех местах, через которые нам пришлось идти?！ Она же и одного дня такого похода не переживёт! Не говоря уже, что не тренирована вышагивать постольку в день!

— Понесём, — отрезала Ранма. — Если надо - по очереди. В конце концов, она не тяжелей рюкзака. — Её глаза округлились во внезапном понимании. — Ах ты!.. Нам же вернуться надо, рюкзаки забрать! А то мы вообще без припасов, голяком остались! — Она обернулась к поглощённой медальоном Ами. — Это в пред-предыдущем мире, до того, как...

— Эка разбежались! — осадил её пыл Бря. — Думаешь, эскапада с эдаким сверхдлинным прыжком вам даром обошлась? Назад не воротишь.

Ранма выразилась тихо, но заковыристо, и от души. Потом обратилась к Ами: «Нет какого-нибудь способа?»

— Не отвлекай! — прошипела над ухом Аканэ.

Ами поначалу не отреагировала, сосредоточенно работая с двумя медальонами по очереди, и часто утирая пот со лба.

— Прости, — сказала она, с усилием выпрямляясь, и пошатнулась, оборачиваясь к Ранме. — Суб-континуум... Этот зал... Если вкратце, его позиция в... соответствующей системе координат зависит от последнего мира, с которым был контакт. Обычно, это влияние пренебрежимо мало, но... — Она полупьяным, некоординированным движением вытерла пот со лба, помассировала переносицу, и лишь потом с натугой продолжила. — Подключив "тамбур" к нашему миру, вы тем самым передвинули его... ээ, как бы, в сторону, отдалив как от узла, так и от всех ранее посещённых миров... Включая наш... Простите, я не могу больше в этой жаре...

— Зашвырнуло, короче, тамбур за тридевять миров от ваших рюкзаков, — разжевал Бря. — Это как если резинку натянутую отпустить - мотнёт чёрте-куда, и с концами. И теперь чтобы вернуться надо такой длинный прыжок делать, что механиз _ь_ м больше не выдержит. Ох, не выдержит, бря. По-олная потеря и списание имущества.

— Гадство, — прокомментировала Ранма. — Значит, назад теперь не вернуться? Так мало того, ещё пирамиду ту сломали.

— О, не волнуйтесь, — поспешил заверить монстролик, со скрежетом потирая косами. — Убедившись, что в тамбуре не осталось существ и материальных ценностей, контроллер узла просто прекратит его. Он наверняка уже создал новый. Видите ли...

— Давайте поскорей дальше! — оборвала его Аканэ. — Тут воздух как в сауне. Мы, может, и выдерживаем, но Ами-чан в любой момент может сознание от теплового удара потерять! — Она поддержала нетвёрдо держащуюся на ногах девушку.

— Точно! — та помотала головой, разбрызгав c кончиков волос капли обильно струящегося пота. — Всей материи в этом термодинамически замкнутом микрокосме - воздух и наши тела. С точки зрения теплового излучения, этот зал эквивалентен бесконечному объёму, заполненному очень горячим воздухом. Наши тела получают значительно больше энергии, чем те примерно триста ватт что они излучают. Мы непрерывно нагреваемся... Надо... уходить...

Поддерживаемая Аканэ, она начала непослушными руками набирать команду.

— Так куда держим курс? — насторожённо осведомилась Ранма. Ами, конечно, это вам не Аканэ - но она сейчас была на грани обморока, кто знает, какую жизненно важную деталь могла упустить? Делать, однако, было нечего. Сам Ранма за медальон браться не рисковал, Аканэ... У жены уже был послужной список, такой, что спасибо, не надо. Разве что, Бря... Она покосилась на психотически хихикающего монстра, со скрежетом потирающего хитиновыми косами. Нет, спасибо, этого тоже не надо. Пусть лучше уж Ами, хоть и в сумеречном состоянии рассудка.

— Кратчайший граф... — прохрипела Ами, — Оптимизированный по времени... Собрать оба последних...

Ранме очень не понравилась формулировка "оптимизированный по времени". Переведённое с научного на нормальный, оно звучало как "срезаем напрямик". А срезая напрямик можно вляпаться... Да что там, обязательно вляпаешься. Но выбор - разве был у них выбор? Двое товарищей срочно ждали спасения. И если Усаги ещё как-то держалась... Как-то. То о судьбе Сецуны по прежнему оставалось гадать да надеяться. Да выкладываться до предела, спеша вперёд.

Сначала они открыли портал в мир, где над зелёной травой высились футуристические конструкции, а среди цветущих деревьев бродили странные создания, среди которых монстролик показался бы совсем обыденным.

— Ой, ляля! — радостно оживился розовый. Не возражаете, я здесь сойду? Удача-то какая!

— Давай, вали, — Ранма отвесила ему шлепка. — И это... Береги себя!

— Спасибо тебе! — Аканэ поклонилась ему.

— Ну, бывайте! — Бря помахал им на прощание, подходя к порталу и примериваясь. — Бай-бай! — Потом вдруг обернулся и добавил, вполне в своей манере: — А печёнка у тебя вкууусная!..

В результате он чуть не огрёб от Ранмы, несмотря на всю её благодарность.

— Да что такое-то, с печёнкой этой? — рявкнула Аканэ, — Чего ты к ней прицепился?

— Ну, это... — вдруг страшно смутился монстролик. — Недостойно, конечно, учёного... Но со всей этой магией вокруг... Существует одно... бря-кхе... поверье, что тот, кто съест печёнку юной девственницы пока она ещё жива, обретёт неслыханную удачу и несравненное обаяние, вот. Только злодеев таких, к счастью, давно уж не находилось... — монстролик замялся ещё больше. — Ну вот.. а тут, думаю... Случай-то какой... А меня так часто все бьют, мне лишнее обаяние совсем бы, бря, не помешало... — он смутился окончательно, нервно потирая своими хитиновыми косами.

— Что-что?！ — ужаснулась Ами, переводя взгляд с него на товарищей.

— А, понятно, — со вздохом раздражения ответила Аканэ. — Только зря это всё, мы же с ним уже давно женаты, и это... — она тоже замялась.

— Что, и когда он девушка уже успел? — неверяще воскликнул Бря, — С другим парнем?！

— НИЧЕГО ПОДОБНОГО! — взревела Ранма, срывая голос, и до побеления сжав кулаки.

— А. Тогда всё в порядке, — с облегчением вздохнул Бря. — А то вы меня напугали. Ну бывайте, а я побежал проверять своё новое обаяние! — и он шустро выпрыгнул наружу: Портал-то сейчас особой стабильностью не отличался, механизму перегрузка на пользу явно не пошла, он ныл о разнообразных сбоях и сыпал грозными предупреждениями, порождая желание убраться отсюда поскорее.

Помахав им ещё раз, розовый индивид весело поскакал прочь. Последнее, что девушки увидели прежде, чем выдохшийся портал закрылся &mdash многострадальный монстролик, летящий по небу после попытки заговорить с кем-то белым, пушистым и кавайным из местных.

— Такому никакая печёнка не поможет, — констатировала Ранма в наступившей темноте.

— Так, эээ... — Ами уже плыла, невзирая на толику прохладного воздуха, просочившуюся пока портал был открыт. — Нам... невероятно везёт. Или тут какое-то притяжение к токену... Неважно... В этом мире должен быть... — Она набрала команду, промахиваясь по клавишам.

Тот факт, что портал открылся, был заметен только благодаря багровым прожилкам, посверкивавшим в одном углу. Плоскость была бездонно-чёрной, ни намёка на свет не проникало с той стороны. В зале погружённом во тьму, имелся хотя бы намёк на свет. Экран медальона, отражаясь в бесчисленных зеркальных гранях, наполнял пространство бессчётными светляками зеленоватых точек.

Портал же, с другой стороны, выглядел словно дыра, прорезанная в ночи. Когда трое девушек направились к этой бездонно-чёрной поверхности, у Ранмы зашевеились волосы на загривке. Для неё эта граница почему-то казалась порогом вечности. Словно чёрная дыра. Пересечёшь эту границу - и назад уже никогда не вернёшься.

Испытывая дурные предчувствия, Ранма коснулась портала пальцем. Она ощутила словно слабый удар током, но палец оказался на месте когда она вытянула его обратно.

— Это просто неисправность, — заверила её Ами пока Аканэ брала её непослушное тело на руки. — Защитные фильтры расценивают видимый свет как вредоносное воздействие.

Проклиная свои измочаленные нервы из-за которых ей мерещится всякое, Ранма шагнула через портал бок о бок с Аканэ.

(シーンブレイク)

2004 - 6 июня 2011 - 16 декабря 2013.

(シーンブレイク)

Конец второй части

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
No Dead Body Poops  
Only Mostly Dead  
Our Zombies Are Different

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
В представлении розового, "неуч" женского рода будет "неучь". Впрочем, это всё условно, т.к. на самом деле разговаривают они на японском.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— OSMQEP  
— пользователям Orphus (23 ляпов)  
— Shadow Wolf, for the Original English version of the Asimov quotation.


	19. Ощупью во тьме

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Часть третья,  
Вперёд, за горизонт событий**

 **Глава 19,  
Ощупью во тьме  
**

Девушки шагнули на твёрдую, голую землю, тонущую во мраке под тёмным небом, озаряемым сполохами переливчатого сияния.

Портал со звонким щелчком закрылся, оттяпав часть задника Ранминого кун-фу-тапочка.

Седая девушка спешно огляделась, выискивая тренированным взглядом любые признаки опасности. Уж больно запали ей в душу слова Ами про срезать напрямик. Ну, научный аналог таковых.

Аканэ занялась Ами, бессильно севшей на землю, медленно отходя от почти случившегося теплового удара. Одета та была совершенно неподобающе для пешего похода, почти как Аканэ в самом начале: короткая юбка с запахом, наброшенный поверх консервативной блузки белый лабораторный халат, на ногах - домашние туфли без каблука, в которых ноги через полсотни километров превратятся в одну сплошную ссадину. Хотя, поправила себя Аканэ, это-то не проблема. Ами не пойдёт, а поедет верхом, на них с Ранмой по очереди. Она озабоченно оглянулась на Ранму, стоявшую закрыв глаза и подняв лицо к тёмному небу, наполненному непонятными цветными переливами, напоминавшими отчасти россыпь туманностей, отчасти &mdash полотнища северного сияния.

— Что-то не так? — опасливо спросила Аканэ.

Ранма открыла глаза, поморгала, обернулась к ней, видимая в темноте смутной тенью, на которой выделялся лишь блеск глаз.

— Не то, чтобы не так... — протянула неуверенно. — Ты это... прислушайся. К магии, я имею в виду.

Аканэ, в свою очередь, закрыла глаза, пытаясь отрешиться от обыденных чувств. Сделать это оказалось непросто: кипучая энергия и ощущение жизни просто переполняли её. Но она, как всегда, не сдавалась.

— Ух! — Аканэ распахнула глаза, когда ей удалось таки поймать нужную «волну». — Тут сам воздух пропитан магией, до совершенно ненормальной степени. И она какая-то... переперченная, что-ли. И отдаёт чем-то неприятным, словно мимолётный запах падали.

— Это да, — согласилась Ранма. — А ты ещё проверь свою связь с астероидом.

— К чему это? — Аканэ нахмурилась, сосредотачиваясь. — Что с ним... Стой-ка. Его нету! — Она обернулась к девушке с косичкой. — То есть, вообще нету! И это не антимагическая зона. Я чувствую магию - совсем как дома, или в том мире лавы. Но на месте моей силы - зияющая пустота!

Ранма кивнула: — Ага. Значит, та же история, что с солнцем. — Она подняла взгляд к небу, где сквозь сполохи и полотнища сияния можно было разглядеть лишь несколько звёзд, очень ярких, хаотически разбросанных по небосводу. — И звёзды совершенно не те, вообще ничего знакомого. Если это и Земля - то перенесённая чёрт знает куда, может на другой конец галактики. — Она постояла ещё немного, закрыв глаза и прислушиваясь к невидимому. — Знаешь, не нравится мне это место. Силы дофигища, но вся какая-то пересушенная, и словно падалью попахивает. Не думаю, что человек мог бы её использовать. По крайней мере, без вреда для здоровья.

Девушки насторожённо огляделись вокруг. Плоская, как стол, равнина тонула во мраке, уходя к смутному, нечёткому горизонту. Сухая и твёрдая, словно бетон, земля поросла редкими кустиками жёсткой и колючей травы. Тёплый, слегка спёртый воздух был абсолютно недвижен, что на безбрежном открытом пространстве ощущалось крайне неестественно. И тишина стояла мёртвая, словно в склепе. Ни сверчания насекомых, ни шороха - ничего. Убедившись, что ничто вокруг не движется, Ранма оторвала травинку - с трудом, даже при её силе - пожевала... И начала с руганью плеваться.

— Идиот! — вызверилась на неё Аканэ. — А если она смертельно ядовитая?！

— Скорее, смертельно тошнотная. Бее. Тьфу. Ну и мерзость. Да ещё сухая насквозь. На корню это сено, что-ли, высохло?

— Ну, если оно напиталось здешней магией... Брр. Так и хочется поскорее убраться отсюда.

— Ты права, — согласилась седая девушка. — Надо двигать. Ами, ты как, оклемалась уже?

— Я... Да, я в порядке, — немного отрешённо отозвалась та, поднимаясь с земли. — Я... Простите меня за всё. Я действовала необдуманно, поддавшись эмоциям... — Она повесила голову, готовая под землю провалиться от стыда. — Теперь буду для вас обузой...

— Э, чего о прошлом жалеть, — оборвала её самобичевание Ранма. — Давай, залезай на Аканэ и потопали.

— Почему это на меня? — задорно осведомилась Аканэ, больше из желания поспорить.

Ранма на мгновение замешкалась. Ну не говорить же, что после всего произошедшего, позыв защитить, пусть даже ценой собственной жизни, был иррациональным и всеподавляющим. А поручив любимой переноску Ами удавалось исключить её из активных действий!

Потом она нашлась, что соврать:

— Ну, кто у нас самый свежий, полчаса не прошло, как воскресили?

На деле-то она, уголком сознания ещё не настолько офигевшим от счастья, чтобы утратить критическое воспиятие жены, понимала: Аканэ сейчас совершенно не в том настроении, чтобы бдительно смотреть по сторонам. Но не это было главное: нести Ами самому означало позволить Аканэ защищать и прикрывать их! Всё существо Ранмы восставало против такого.

— Погодите! — воскликнула Ами. — Выходит, тот монстр не привирал? — Она обернулась к Аканэ.

Кипучий энтузиазм той слегка приувял.

— Ну... Да. — она потупила глаза. — Я...

— Что бы ни случилось, — с нажимом сказала Ранма, заставив Ами обернуться к себе, — Как бы она ни просила - не давай ей этот пр _о_ клятый медальон!

— Эй, — вяло запротестовала Аканэ.

— Потому что, — не сбавляя напора продолжила Ранма, — один раз она уже перерезала себя порталом. Я... я почти умер вместе с ней. Не давай ей больше. Даже если она не будет переключать портал, высунувшись из него... Нет. В следующий раз откроет его в подземное море, или в открытый космос... Я не хочу потерять её навсегда... — Она стиснула кулаки, на глаза навернулась скупая мужская слеза. — Это, знаешь, больно.

Тихая словно мышка, Аканэ покорно нагнула спину, приглашая Ами забираться. Что та и сделала. Аканэ протянула руки вниз и назад, подхватив её под бёдра. Ами перекинула руки ей через плечи, держа в левой открытый медальон, и дотягиваясь правой до клавиатуры. Обеим было не особо удобно, заставляя Ами тянуть шею, заглядывая мимо головы Аканэ, а ту - отводить голову в сторону, чтобы меньше мешала. Зато можно было работать на ходу, прокладывая курс без необходимости остановок.

Так они и стояли некоторое время. Ами лихорадочно стучала клавишами, а Аканэ косилась на торчащий возле самого лица экран.

— Ну чего, куда идём-то? — осведомилась Ранма, которой такое стояние казалось малость странным. Не говоря уже про зудящее желание убраться с этой тёмной равнины. Неестественные тишина и безветрие давили на нервы.

— Ничего не понимаю, — упавшим голосом ответила Ами. — Нет опорной точки?.. Но токен должен находиться в этом мире! Но тут нет транспортного узла... И портал обратно не срабатывает! — Она начинала паниковать. — Это что же, не тот мир? Куда я вас завела? Получается... — Её голос сел. — Получается, я завела вас в ловушку! это был прыжок в один конец! Система не даёт ни одной навигационной точки!

— А петля как? — оборвала её Ранма. — Замкнута? Или не замкнута?

— Замкнута. Но...

— Значит, доберёмся до цели живыми, — с убеждением произнесла Ранма. — Это очень простая штука, замкнута - идём дальше, прорвёмся. Не замкнута - идём навстречу смерти, надо сворачивать... Вы, короче, кругами побегайте... — Запоздало сообразив, что не надо бы поминать смерть всуе, она опасливо скосилась на Аканэ, но та не отреагировала, стоя смирно и понуро.

— А, вот как. — Ами успокоилась, и некоторое время обдумывала полученную информацию. Потом, с нездоровым блеском в глазах, застучала по клавишам пальцами одной руки. Изначально она освоила это редкое но полезное умение благодаря привычке работать за компьютером, держа в левой руке бутерброд, а отточила в совершенстве работая с компьютером Меркури, который приходилось держать в руке.

Аканэ сначала косилась на экран, потом отвернулась, опасаясь как бы не закружилась голова от мельтешения непонятных значков и графиков.

— Вот, — сказала, наконец, Ами, отрывая руку от крошечной клавиатуры . — Думаю, это должно помочь.

Аканэ снова покосилась на экран. По круглому экрану медленно-медленно вращался, помаргивая, исходящий из центра светящийся луч.

— Это что, радар? — спросила Аканэ. Ранма заинтересовалась, и подошла заглянуть через плечо.

Луч, тем временем, добежал до нижней половины круга, и начал оставлять за собой сектор из частых, почти сливающихся, радиальных линий, которые медленно гасли по мере удаления луча.

— Нет, — возразила было Ами. — Принцип действия совершенно... Но можете считать этот режим своего рода радаром. Никаких расстояний, система даёт только один бит информации, да и частота опроса просто мучительно мала... — Видя непонимание на Ранмином лице, она научно-популярно объяснила: — Это то же самое, что бегать кругами, но медальон делает всё за нас. Подсвечивает направления, двигаясь в которых мы достигнем цели живыми.

Луч, тем временем, неспешно закончил первый круг, оставив медленно гаснущий сектор примерно в четверть окружности.

— Жаль, невозможно заставить систему работать быстрее, — пожаловалась Ами. — Замкнутость петли проверяется с фиксированной частотой, около трёх раз в секунду.

— То есть, — уточнила Ранма, — если пустить луч крутиться быстрее, он начнёт скакать через большие промежутки, и можно с лёгкостью вляпаться в малую зону смертельной опасности?

Аканэ вылупилась, косясь на неё, словно та вдруг отрастила вторую голову.

— Совершенно верно, — подтвердила Ами. — Ты хорошо всё ухватываешь... Аканэ, можно уже идти. Повернись градусов на сто сорок вправо.

Та послушно развернулась, и картинка на экране развернулась вокруг центра, вместе с медленным, как улитка, лучом и светящимся сектором, оказавшимся теперь впереди.

— Он действует как компас, — пояснила Ами, — привязываясь к направлению, в котором его держишь.

Аканэ энергичным шагом двинулась вперёд, поглядывая изредка на экран.

— Вот видишь? — Ранма обратилась к Ами, вышагивая с ними рядом. Её взгляд насторожённо шарил во тьме. — Не смей больше говорить, что завела нас в ловушку, тем более - что будешь для нас обузой. Только представь как бы мы сейчас, без тебя, вслепую тыркались. Не, мы бы тебя с радостью понесли даже если б ты была толстухой в сотню килограмм. — Она вымученно хихикнула.

Аканэ, не сбиваясь с шага, заехала ей носком ботинка по копчику. Ранма взвыла, и обиженно заткнулась.

— Ну ник-какого такта у него нет, — вполголоса пробурчала ездовая девушка.

Ранма продолжала дуться целых три минуты, потом снова начала бросать на жену шальные от счастья взгляды. Потрясение от внезапного присоединения Ами к команде оказалось куда слабей потрясения от... Нет, фиг. Не собиралась она перебирать в памяти те события. Довольно было того, что Аканэ - вот она, шагает рядом. Живая!

Для Аканэ же произошедшее воспринималось словно какой-то дурной сон. Она бодро шагала вперёд, еле сдерживая переполнявшую её энергию. Ощущая себя словно заново родившейся - что, в сущности, было недалеко от истины.

Так прошёл час. Монотонная плоскость почти безжизненной земли всё тянулась и тянулась под странным переливчатым небом под уверенный стук башмаков Аканэ и лёгкую, почти неслышную поступь Ранмы. Говорить обеим совершенно не хотелось - они просто шли, молча, ощущая живое присутствие друг друга. Ранма подспудно опасалась нарушить хрупкое волшебство момента, ляпнув чего-нибудь невпопад, и развеяв эту чудесную реальность словно сон. Аканэ просто шагала вперёд, бездумно отдавшись ощущению полноты жизни.

Ами полностью погрузилась в собственный медальон, методично просеивая справочную систему в попытках больше узнать о мире, в который они попали. Аканэ держала тот, который работал радаром.

Прошёл ещё час. Давящая смутной угрозой пустошь тянулась всё такая же плоская, без малейших изменений - ни малейшего бугорка, ни кустика. Медальон всё так же показывал сектор, лишь слегка расширившийся. Ами пыталась на основе этого высчитать, сколько им осталось идти, но разброс выходил бесполезно велик. То ли часы, то-ли сутки.

— Вот я балда, — вполголоса выругала себя Ранма хриплым шёпотом. — Нет бы догадаться...

— О чём догадаться? — Аканэ озабоченно покосилась на неё.

— Ну, это... — Ранма смутилась. — У меня с утра во рту ни глотка, а тут опять безводье.

— Мы же возле целого озера были! — воскликнула Аканэ, даже остановившись от изумления. — И ты что, так и не попил, дурак?

— Ну, мне это... Не до того было. — призналась седоволосая девушка.

— Ох. — только и нашла, что сказать Аканэ. Ей-то жажда, судя по всему, ещё долго не грозила.

Ещё минут через пять, Ами вдруг попросила остановиться, да таким взволнованным голосом, что оба бойца напряглись. Аканэ скосилась на экран. Луч привычно чертил сектор, обегая переднюю часть круга. Вот только в этом секторе теперь появилась выщербина. Одна из радиальных линий осталась незасвеченной.

— Что-то смертельное впереди? — вполголоса спросила Ранма. Нарушать здешнюю мёртвую тишину совершенно не хотелось.

— Не знаю, — так же тихо ответила Ами, сползая со спины Аканэ чтобы дать той размяться. — Лучше постоим, проверим. Возможно, это была помеха... Хотя, постойте. — Она застучала по клавишам, и скоро луч перестал кружиться, начав ходить влево-вправо как автомобильный стеклоочиститель, очерчивая переднюю четверть круга. — Вот, так разрешение повыше. Незачем заднюю часть круга проверять...

Все трое затаили дыхание, глядя на экран. Три раза луч прошёл смотрящий вперёд сектор, и три раза оставил тёмную выщербину в светящемся поле.

— Точно, зона смерти, — выдохнула Ранма с дрожью в голосе. — По крайней мере, это что-то неподвижное.

— Давайте обойдём, — предложила Аканэ, таким легкомысленным тоном, словно это была игра. — Подальше. Свернём так, чтобы идти по середине правой части сектора жизни. Она вроде пошире.

Ами снова оседлала Аканэ. Двинулись дальше. Давящая темнота и тишина казались теперь куда более зловещими. Что таилось там, во мраке и неизвестности, что у двоих бойцов-беспредельщиков не было шанса против этой неведомой угрозы? Ранма напомнила себе, что "безопасные" направления обещали лишь шанс на победу, ничего не говоря о том, каких усилий будет стоить продвижение в выбранном направлении. Впереди могла ждать лёгкая прогулка, могла - драка на пределе возможного.

Тёмный "сектор смерти" означал полное отсутствие всяческих шансов.

Минут через десять, наблюдая за медленно смещающимся вбок и расширяющимся тёмным промежутком, Ами выдала заключение, что зона смерти имела поперечник в несколько сот метров. Неясным оставалось - было там поле смертельных ловушек, или одно нечто, способное засечь их с такого расстояния? К счастью, проверять не было никакой необходимости.

К несчастью, тёмные промежутки начали множиться словно грибы после дождя. И некоторые из них _двигались_. Ами все пальцы о клавиатуру отбила, пытаясь триангулировать их. Как она пояснила, рассеянная от сосредоточенности, "радар" показывал картину с учётом как их перемещения, так и перемещения невидимой смерти, выделяя потенциальные пересечения. Что, хоть и упрощало принятие решений, делало показания прибора коварными и неоднозначными. Отчётливей всего это проявлялось при смене направления, узор жизни и смерти менялся самым причудливым образом. Вытирая со лба ледяной пот, Ами объяснила, что тёмный сектор _впереди_ ·мог указывать на быструю тварь, приближающуюся со спины,·если курсы пересекались впереди.

И всё это в мёртвой тишине посреди безбрежной, тонущей в темноте равнины. Как ни напрягали бойцы слух, из зияющей вокруг неизвестности не донеслось ни малейшего шороха.

И луч медленно, мучительно медленно, выписывал коварно меняющийся хаос из светлых и тёмных секторов.

Ранма содрогнулась. Что там должно быть такое, что у них с Аканэ, при их опыте и нормально работающей ки, не будет и шанса? Твари, расплёскивающие при смерти всёразъедающую кислоту, как в том дурацком, будь он неладен, фильме? Ей хотелось кружить вокруг жены, как сторожевой пёс вокруг каравана, готовый умереть, но защитить хозяина. Сдерживаясь, она, тем не менее, старалась пристроиться то слева, то справа.

— Идём как Рипли по датчику движения, — прокомментировала в этот момент Аканэ, бросая взгляд на экран.

Ранма покосилась на жену: мысли читает, что-ли? Совпадение было какое-то нехорошее.

Аканэ добавила:

— Так же мутно, ничего на экране не понять, а оно подползает... Невидимое... — судя по дрогнувшему голосу, её тоже проняло. Жуть пробилась-таки сквозь туман эйфории.

За напряжённым ожиданием опасности они не заметили, как тёмные сектора поредели, расступаясь. Светлый, с редкими выщербинами, сектор жизни расширялся всё быстрее, грозя превратиться в полукруг. На горизонте справа по курсу забрезжило, окрашивая небо серо-розовым полусветом. Видно стало чуть подальше, но не намного. Горизонт так и оставался скрыт странным, размытым маревом.

Рассветное зарево очень быстро разгоралось, превращаясь в слепящее пятно, и скоро из марева вылез крохотный синевато-ослепительный диск, окрасив небо в нежно-зеленоватый оттенок, и приглушив переливы свечения. Несколько звёзд полностью не исчезли, такими они были яркими.

Ранма остановилась, и присмотрелась к новоявленному светилу. Потом вгляделась внимательнее, закрыв глаза, и ловя незаметные смертному взору струи.

— Эта штука &mdash точно не Солнце, — заявила седая девушка с косичкой. — Она магическая, и гораздо ближе чем даже Луна. Я бы сказал, она вращается по орбите вокруг Земли.

— И ты всё это чувствуешь? — восхитилась Аканэ. — Я пыталась, у меня не получается. — Она тоже закрыла глаза, вслушиваясь в мелкое светило.

— Ну, типа как. Ладно, пошли уже. Чем раньше отсюда выберемся - тем лучше.

Ами скосилась на солнышко. Похоже, ей не терпелось изучить этот новый феномен - но отрываться от своей основной задачи, поиска выхода, она не сочла себя вправе.

Ранма двинулась вперёд, Аканэ с Ами на горбу &mdash вслед за ней, косясь на волшебное светило.

Впрочем, скоро коситься пришлось уже в две разных стороны: слева взошло второе мини-солнышко, и резво поползло по небосклону. Потом третье и четвёртое... Когда на небе оказались шесть светил, стало жарковато. Зелёное небо затянула белёсая дымка, сделав стерильно-белый свет матовым и рассеянным, но от этого не менее палящим. И всё это - на фоне всё той же мёртвой тишины и безветрия. Только трава изредка похрустывала под ногами, оказавшись при свете дня неприятного фиолетово-бурого оттенка.

Сектора смерти поредели, но полностью не исчезли, заставляя проявлять осторожность. К вящей досаде Ранмы, ни один сектор смерти визуально себя не выдал, как она ни вглядывалась. Приходилось положиться на радар, полностью завися от него. Обманчивое марево сокращало видимость до сотни-другой метров, и они шли как в тумане.

Ещё через час резво ползущие по небу солнышки начали подбираться к зениту, и Ранме сделалось совсем хреново. Тот факт, что она осталась в одной майке, ещё у озера запихав свою изодранную красную рубаху в рюкзак на тряпки, делу совершенно не помогал - пот катил градом с её неприкрытых плеч и спины. Аканэ было не лучше, но ей, по крайней мере, не приходилось опасаться обезвоживания. Ами стойко держалась, украдкой утирая пот со лба и благодаря всех богов за так удачно пришедшийся белый халат.

— Ну, что там? — просипела Ранма пересохшим горлом, — Есть изменения?

— Ну, — Аканэ покосилась на экран. — Зоны смерти наконец кончились.

— И сектор расширился практически до ста восьмидесяти градусов, — добавила Ами.

Ранма оживилась:

— Ста восьмидесяти? Значит, мы скоро дойдём до какой-то дороги. Стопудово!

— Почему ты решил? — удивилась Аканэ.

— Ну, я так подумал - если нам всё равно, куда идти, а сектор этот всё время растёт &mdash значит, мы набредём на дорогу, и пойдём по ней, и попадём в нужное место, — хрипло пояснила Ранма. — Поэтому и направление безразлично &mdash в какое бы мы место дороги ни вышли &mdash всё равно попадём куда она ведёт.

— Ну, не знаю... — с сомнением протянула Аканэ.

В этот момент из однообразного марева впереди что-то блеснуло. Опасливо приблизившись, они разглядели колею однопутной железной дороги.

— Что я говорил, а? — самодовольно прокаркала Ранма, невольно ускоряя шаг. — Жаль только, твой радар не показывает, какой из путей - кратчайший.

Железная дорога при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась не совсем обычной: рельсы скорее напоминали тонкие двутавровые балки, их бока пронизаны рядом круглых отверстий, и сделаны они были из ярко блестевшего жёлтого металла, цветом напоминавшего золото, при виде которого Ами непонимающе нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, что за сплав может выглядеть подобным образом, и быть без следа коррозии. Уж не золото же, конечно? Но самым странным зрелищем были шпалы. Точнее, ажурные пластины того же металла, играющие их роль. Уложены они были безо всякой насыпи, прямо на твёрдую, как камень, землю.

— Направо или налево? — просипела Ранма, попинав в любопытстве ближайший рельс.

— Секунду, — Ами возилась с медальоном, спрыгнув со спины Аканэ, и та не преминула воспользоваться случаем размяться. Что включало в себя несколько впечатляющих прыжков и сальто через голову. Ранма с обожанием наблюдала за любимой, высунув шершавый, как у пересохшего верблюда, язык. Внезапно та шарахнулась от чего-то, айкнув.

— Хто слухилось? — тревожно воскликнула Ранма.

— Тут скелет, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Какого-то животного, я думаю.

Обе подошли, разглядывая находку. Понять, кем это было при жизни, было затруднительно: кости потрескались и частью рассыпались. Тем более, что черепа при скелете не наблюдалось.

— По моему, у него было бохше четырёх ног, — сипло заметила Ранма, шевеля кости носком ноги.

— Зона жизни определилась, — оторвала их от зоологической головоломки Ами. — Теперь это два узеньких сектора, в обе стороны вдоль дороги.

— Хто бы сомневался, — Ранма устало опустилась на землю, сев скрестя ноги на землю.

— Ты чего? — не поняла Аканэ. — Нам идти уже не надо?

— Конехно, не надо. — Ранма посмотрела на неё с укоризной. — Хсё равно, где поезда ждать.

— С чего ты взял?

— Во, — Ранма указала на кончики буро-фиолетовой травы, обрезанные и разлохмаченные там где они перегнулись через рельс. — Ездят. — Она пожевала губами, попыталась сплюнуть, но потерпела фиаско. — И хва направления, не одно.

— Может, к цели можно попасть двумя разными путями? — С сомнением заметила Аканэ. Она придирчиво осмотрела рельс, но ничего существенного не обнаружила. Не настолько она в рельсах разбиралась, да и золотой металл не нёс на себе и следа коррозии, блестел как начищенный везде одинаково, даже на вдавленных в землю ажурных шпалах. Заставлять мужа идти дальше не хотелось - вон, как вымотался, бедняга. Но и вероятность того, что радар всего лишь указывает на два возможных пути пешком тоже покоя не давала. Не говоря уже о неприятной возможности что ездят тут раз в неделю, и поезд будут встречать уже их коматозные от обезвоживания тушки. — Ами-чан, ты как думаешь?

— Давайте подождём до темноты, — предложила та. — Ночью двигаться легче, не так жарко. Тем более, что ждать долго не придётся, день здесь длится около трёх часов.

— Но нам надо скорее, — колеблясь, возразила Аканэ. Потом кинула взгляд на полудохлую Ранму, и согласилась: — Ладно, давайте подождём.

Ами уселась вплотную к Ранме, накинув той на плечи свой лабораторный халат и натянув его повыше, на головы. Получилось что-то вроде импровизированной палатки. Ранма вымученно улыбнулась в ответ: смущаться вынужденной близости сил не было. Девушке-гению тоже было не до сантиментов: куда менее выносливая чем двое бойцов, она любила воду и холод. В нынешнем душном пекле ей приходилось тяжко, даже без необходимости идти своими ногами.

Аканэ поглядела на них, хмыкнула, но сказала только:

— Я поброжу вдоль дороги, разведаю.

Ранма лишь возражающе промычала, её совсем развезло от обезвоживания.

— Из вида вас терять не буду, успокоила её Аканэ.

— Я постараюсь узнать больше, — сказала Ами, снова берясь за второй медальон. — Пока ничего реально полезного выяснить не удалось.

Так прошло ещё около часа. Воздух был горяч и безжизнен, даже ни одной мухи не прилетело на запах пота.

Аканэ прохаживалась вдоль дороги, патрулируя окрестности, пока палящий жар небесного света испытывал её на прочность. Результатом стала находка нескольких разрозненных скелетов, а также расколотых рогатых панцирей, вроде как от жуков недетского размера. Сосредоточенность всего этого вдоль дороги на что-то да указывала: ведь в пути через равнину им никаких останков не попадалось. Только вот на что? Отходить от дороги Аканэ не рисковала, памятуя об узости секторов жизни на радаре.

Копание Ами в медальоне тоже особых успехов не принесло. Мир, в который они угодили, был исключением в ряду миров Ас: самая высокая магическая постоянная, нестабильность типовых управляющих контуров - а также скудные сведения об эпических масштабов катаклизме, в результате которого Солнце оказалось дезинтегрировано, а планеты разлетелись как камни из пращи. Судя по отрывочным описаниям, катаклизм вызвал рассинхронизацию потока времени, которое в этом мире скакнуло вперёд относительно общесистемного на энное количество десятков тысяч лет. После чего механизмы учёта и обслуживания пользователей Ас впали в глубокое недоумение. Не обладая истинным искусственным интеллектом, подсистема прилежно доложила о сбоях - и встала, ожидая команды свыше, от пользователя уровнем не ниже единицы. Так и ждала уже вторую сотню лет - по системному времени, не по местному. То ли пользователей первого уровня было так мало, что руки не доходили, то-ли всем было плевать.

Ами тяжко вздохнула, в ответ на все свои попытки получить географическую карту получив бодрый доклад о не найденных опорных маяках, ошибке связи с локальной базой данных, и невозможности сканирования на лету вследствие недопустимого уровня «кореллятивистского шума», что бы это ни значило. После долгих, бесплодных мучений, ей удалось-таки вытрясти их примерное местоположение на глобусе: где-то посреди Тихого океана. Что совершено не добавляло оптимизма, заставляя задуматься о масштабах катаклизма и доступности воды на этой изувеченной Земле.

— Глядите, что я нашла, — Аканэ подошла к ним, протянув большую стреляную гильзу.

— Ххига се калибр, — просипела Ранма, засовывая в гильзу большой палец. — Сххонобой.

Задний конец был ещё шире того, где вставлялась пуля. Вся гильза имела форму усечённого конуса.

Ами взяла у неё гильзу и нахмурилась, вертя в пальцах зеркально- гладкий золотой цилиндрик.

— Не могу понять, что за металл. — Она поднесла гильзу к рельсу, убедившись что они одинакового оттенка. — Слишком лёгкий для стали. Я сначала думала, они все покрыты окисью титана... — Она поднесла гильзу к глазам, тщательно осматривая. — Но покрытие где-нибудь да стёрлось бы. Нет, вот царапины от стрельбы. Это естественный цвет металла. Но что это тогда за металл? — Она нахмурилась, взвешивая гильзу в руке. — И очень лёгкий, при невероятной коррозионной стойкости. Титановый сплав?.. — Она протянула гильзу Аканэ. — Попробуй, пожалуйста смять, и сравни с прочностью стали.

Аканэ приняла конусовидный цилиндрик гильзы и сдавила двумя пальцами. Нахмурилась, увеличивая давление. Прихватила поудобнее, напрягаясь. Наконец гильза сплющилась.

— По мне, так даже прочнее стали. — Она отдала раздавленную гильзу Ами.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пробормотала девушка-гений, глядя на раздавленную гильзу будто та насмехалась над ней. — Не бывает таких металлов. — Она со вздохом убрала образец в карман халата, намереваясь разобраться с загадкой как только подвернутся подходящие лабораторные условия.

Медальон издал противный писк.

— Что такое? — насторожилась Аканэ.

— Петля не замкнута! — Ами выхватила медальон с «радаром» из кармана, и с нарастающей тревогой воскликнула: — Одно из допустимых направлений исчезло!

Ранма вскочила так резво, словно не сидела только что, еле живая от жажды:

— Пххотопали! — Она пошатнулась.

— Неси её! — крикнула Ами уже на бегу, просовывая руки в рукава сползающего с плеч халата. — Я пока сама выдержу!

Ранма пыталась противиться, но Аканэ подхватила её на руки, и в два прыжка нагнала Ами. Как только они двинулись, писк медальона умолк.

— Я просто идиотка! — ругала себя Ами, пытаясь на бегу перепрограммировать медальон.

— Что? Что не так? — спросила Аканэ.

— Луч - допустимость движения. В нашем обычном темпе. — Ами перешла на шаг. — Ещё одна проверка - та, что была изначально. На замкнутость петли при продолжении текущего курса действий. — Она уже тяжело дышала, утирая пот со лба. Пробежка в этой духоте далась нелегко. — Когда мы сидели - это означало, что само на нас ничто не выползет. Но это фактически проверка трёх точек - в обе стороны вдоль дороги, и той, где мы сидели! А между ними - мёртвые зоны! — говоря это, она не переставала стучать по клавишам. — Вот какая-то дрянь и выползла к дороге в этой мёртвой зоне, а сигнал тревоги настроен только на угрозу линии текущего поведения... Точке, в которой мы сидели... — Она остановилась, глядя на экран. — Нам отрезали одно из направлений отхода, а мы не заметили, пока не оказались под непосредственной угрозой.

— Так могло отрезать оба? — ужаснулась Аканэ. — И мы бы ничего не подозревали пока не стало бы слишком поздно?

— Ххе пори чушь, — Ранма затрепыхалась, и Аканэ пришлось поставить её на ноги.

— Нет, — ответила Ами. — Если бы угрожало отрезать оба - сигнал тревоги включился бы, показывая, что сидение на месте приведёт к гибели. Я полагаю, гиперпетля - это путеводная нить в пространстве-времени, от нашего текущего местоположения до конечной цели. Пока она замкнута, существует хотя бы один путь достижения намеченного.

— Ххы мы им идём, — добавила Ранма, гордо отмахиваясь от попыток поддержать её. — Ххы... — Она закашлялась, хрипя и указывая вдоль путей туда, откуда они пришли.

— Какой-то треск? — Аканэ прислушивалась и вглядывалась, приложив ладонь к глазам. Клонящиеся к закату солнышки слепили с шести сторон. — Это что, выстрелы?

— То направление снова стало допустимым, — возвестила Ами, глядя на экран. — Угроза отступила?

— Иххи пехебита, — поправила Ранма. — Иш ххлонобоев.

Девушки слегка отступили от путей, вглядываясь в обманчивое марево. Постепенно до них начал доноситься нарастающий шум. От рельс шёл тихий, с присвистом, гул. Невидимый в слепящем шестью закатными огнями мареве, приближался поезд.

(シーンブレイク)

март 2007 - 16 июня 2011

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Your Magic's No Good Here

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— ruumon  
— LawOhki  
— Sunshine Temple  
— пользователям Orphus (14 ляпов)


	20. Взаимная выгода

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 20,  
Взаимная выгода  
**

Бронепоезд нарисовался из марева как-то разом, словно вдруг материализовавшийся фантом. Сверкая золотом на плоских гранях угловатой, в бородавках заклёпок, рубленой формы, изрыгая клубы пара, он стремительно надвигался, слепя солнечными бликами на побитых изгибах массивного носового плуга, над которым щетинилась четырьмя стволами малокалиберная пушка с внушительным броневым щитом. Двое людей в бело-золотых доспехах неспешно крутили маховики, разворачивая её вперёд после успешно проделанной работы.

За первой, несущей плуг, платформой, ощетинившейся по краю здоровыми лезвиями, следовал массивный паровоз, напоминая бронированный сундук со скошенными углами, из переднего края которого вырастала вперёд и в стороны прямоугольная рубка. Ни трубы, ни дыма, не наблюдалось - только клубы пара, извергаемые из под литых, массивных колёс и деловито молотящие дышла. Бронированные ставни на окнах рубки были подняты, и мимо девушек на скорости под сорок промелькнуло удивлённое лицо.

За паровозом шла пара округлых цистерн, всё того же подобного золоту металла, за ними — ещё одна платформа, эта с двумя орудийными турелями, и с таким же частоколом огромных острых шипов вдоль борта как первая. Стрелки в доспехах оторвались от игры в карты, чуть не вывернув головы в попытке разглядеть стоящих у дороги девушек. Затем потянулась череда золотых товарных вагонов, больше напоминавших угловатые ящики с плотно закрытыми раздвижными дверями. Ажурные колёса с невесомо-тонкими ободами заметно дисгармонировали с утилитарным примитивизмом их формы.

Ранма засипела, потом тронула Аканэ за рукав, указывая на ряды шипов по краям удаляющейся платформы.

— Вижу, — ответила та. — Это, похоже, против слабых рукопашных йом. — Она вспомнила скелеты и панцири вдоль путей. — Или против зверей.

— Странное сочетание, — пробормотала Ами, кажется, о чём-то своём.

В этот момент машинист очухался-таки от остолбенения, и воздух наполнился шипением пара, визгом тормозов, лязгом сцепок, матюгами уронивших карты артиллеристов... Рассыпая искры из-под ажурных колёс, поезд начал замедляться. Вереница ящикообразных вагонов проползала мимо всё медленнее, и когда с путницами поравнялась хвостовая артиллерийская платформа, поезд встал-таки окончательно.

— Здравствуйте! — крикнула Аканэ, обращаясь к двоим рыцарям на платформе.

Те вскочили от неожиданности. Один пролил на себя кофе и начал ругаться, отряхиваясь. Второй начал что-то настойчиво объяснять, делая энергичные жесты руками в сторону головы состава.

Медальон щёлкнул. Потом бибипнул.

«Язык опознан как Хчяащас, — прочитала Аканэ. — Внимание! Отсутствует предопределённая матрица японский-хчяащас. Ждите, идёт обучение матрицы»

— Да что ж за зараза-то такая!

В кабине паровоза открылась тяжёлая дверь, оттуда кто-то высунулся, и что-то им закричал. Девушки поняли это так, что их приглашают поторапливаться, и не тратя времени, побежали к паровозу.

Повинуясь подсознательному желанию защитить и первой встретить возможную угрозу, Ранма пренебрегла свесившейся почти до земли лесенкой, и с ходу запрыгнула в открытую на высоте человеческого роста дверцу - овальную и со штурвалом посередине, как на корабле. В результате она только ткнулась носом в грудь не успевшему отступить машинисту, создав неловкую ситуацию. Аканэ покачала головой и запрыгнула осторожнее, приземлившись в дверном проёме. Только Ами взбиралась как простая смертная, пыхтя и хватаясь за каждую ступеньку - пока Аканэ не подхватила её за руку, рывком втянув в прохладу кабины.

Машинист оказался загорелым мускулистым мужчиной лет тридцати с европейским типом лица и светлыми волосами. Он немного напоминал киношного ковбоя из вестерна - разве что без шляпы и револьвера. А так даже стильные сапоги и джинсы с клетчатой рубахой имелись. Он молча кивнул Аканэ, захлопнул, потянувшись, дверь, и закрутил штурвал на ней. Потом, по прежнему не говоря ни слова, вернулся на своё место у левого переднего окна, и крутанул штурвал побольше, торчавший из передней стенки. Под полом зашипело, и поезд с лязгом тронулся с места.

Девушки огляделись. В тесной кабине от их присутствия стало ещё теснее. Возле задней стены сидел в удобном кресле кочегар, делая пассы руками над вделанным в стену гранёным кристаллом, тускло светившимся красным словно драгоценный камень размером с блюдо, обрамлённый массивным кольцом металла с заклёпками. В остальном кабина была пустой. Пара больших, круглых шкал на задней стене, пара рычагов да штурвал у передней, по паре ружей и револьверов в держателях под потолком - а помимо этого голые стены, простроченные рядами заклёпок.

Но Ранме, если честно, эти детали были до лампочки. Тут было прохладно! Невзирая на рвущийся в открытые окна встречный поток горячего воздуха, в кабине было совершенно не жарко, и дышалось намного свободнее. От истинного рая это благодатное место отделяло лишь одно.

— Аыы ххыы ххх — провалила попытку попросить напиться девушка с косичкой. Кочегар - непримечательный мужчина средних лет в одежде, больше всего напоминавшей спортивный костюм - одарил её жалостливым взглядом, и снова вернулся к работе.

Машинист, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, что-то спросил. Медальон, к Аканиному облегчению, перевёл без малейшей задержки:

— Вы, как я понимаю, единственные выжившие?

— Простите? — переспросила Аканэ.

Медальон перевёл её ответ так же быстро.

— Да ещё и из нижнего полушария, — бросил кочегар, не отрываясь от своего кристалла, — Как вас в наши края занесло?

— Мы не из полушария, — поправила Аканэ. — Мы из другого мира.

— Хорош изобретать! — не поверил машинист. — На планах никого кроме монстров не водится. Да и портал туда открыть можно только из серьёзной лаборатории, яйцеголовым для этого установка величиной с дом нужна.

Кочегар в ответ на это фыркнул, но ничего не сказал.

— Нет, правда! — возразила Аканэ, — Вы разве не знаете, что ваш мир входит в сеть Ас, связанную транспортными узлами?

— Про Ас каждый ребёнок знает, — согласился машинист, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Но сеть? Это что-то новенькое. А уж про транспортные узлы первый раз слышу.

— Это такие пирамиды, которые создают порталы между мирами, — объяснила Аканэ. — И они побольше будут, чем с дом. С небоскрёб, скорее.

— Этот вид устройств, — пояснила Ами, — позволяет путешествовать как в пределах одного мира, так и переходить в параллельные вселенные, близкие по координатам в сети. Главный их недостаток - однонаправленность перемещения, от транспортного узла в произвольную точку. Обратно из той же точки можно, а вот из произвольной точки к узлу - надо быть Ас-пользователем высокого уровня. И узел всегда один на всю планету.

— Так мы сюда и попали, — подхватила Аканэ. — А тут оказалось, что в вашем мире транспортного узла нет.

— И сколько вас, таких, было? — с сочувствием осведомился машинист.

— То есть? — не поняла Аканэ, — Почему вы думаете, что был кто-то ещё?

— А тут и думать нечего, — всё так же, через плечо, бросил кочегар. — У тварей.. — медальон запнулся — ..ноксленда нет обыкновения выпускать добычу. Или, скажете, это ваша кровь?

Аканэ невольно одёрнула свою косо обрезанную куртку, изрядно запачканную засохшей кровью. Камуфляжные штаны были просто пропитаны ею, став жёсткими и неудобными. Коротковолосая девушка скосилась на Ранму. Изодранная майка той вся побурела от засохшей крови, даже на чёрных штанах было видно - лишнее напоминание о том, как она тащила половину Аканэ.

— Это... Это моя, — очень тихо ответила Аканэ, задирая край куртки и демонстрируя косой шрам поперёк талии. — Я недавно... я себя порталом перерезала. Если бы не наш попутчик... — Её передёрнуло.

Ами тихо охнула, видя столь безжалостное материальное свидетельство. По её-то представлением «воскрешение» должно было означать полное восстановление, без малейших следов повреждений. Она сделала зарубку на память: проверить, всё ли с организмом Аканэ в порядке.

— И у вас, так вот просто, под рукой оказался воскрешающий конструкт? — не поверил машинист.

— Не у нас. У попутчика. — всё так же тихо ответила Аканэ.

— Хх, Ххря, ггхх, — одобрительно поддакнула Ранма.

— Но всё же он был... необычным созданием, — заметила Ами. — Розовый кролик с лапами богомола - это даже психоделично.

— Что, крип? — удивился машинист. — И он вам помог? Они же все свихнутые безнадёжно!

— Ну, не знаю, что такое крип, — ответила Аканэ, — Но сумасшедшим он был точно. И временами _слишком_ ·дружелюбный... Но я всё равно ему благодарна. Он мне жизнь вернул. — Её снова передёрнуло.

— Чудны дела твои, Ас. — Кочегар покачал головой.

— Мне кажется, он - глубоко несчастное создание, — заметила Ами. — И одинокое. Изо всех сил пытается к кем-нибудь подружиться, но...

— Да, — согласилась Аканэ. — С его манерами любые друзья в момент разбегутся. — Она печально вздохнула, и решила сменить тему: — А что в этой вашей пустыне за твари? Мы часа три шли, но ничего живого не видели. — Она поёжилась от воспоминаний. — На радаре - сплошные зоны смерти, страшно было, что не прорвёмся. Но эта штука говорит только «Туда и туда не ходи, не вернёшься», а почему - неизвестно.

— Это что же за радар такой странный? — удивился машинист. — Кстати, моё имя Ларт.

— Ох... Простите. — Она поклонилась. — Тендо Аканэ.

«Скарлет Скайуокер,» явственно перевёл медальон.

— Что? — Она ошалело уставилась на шайтан-машинку.

— Это ошибка, — поспешила пояснить Ами. — Механизм почему-то перевёл её имя на английский. На самом деле её зовут, — она сделала паузу, давая медальону закончить перевод, затем добавила, тщательно отводя взгляд: — Тендо Аканэ. Те-н-до А-ка-нэ. — Она снова посмотрела на машиниста. — Моё имя... — снова взгляд в сторону, — Мизуно Ами... Рада познакомиться.

— А, понятно! — воскликнула Аканэ. — А это, — она указала рукой, — Ранма. Ра-н-ма. Мой муж. Он у меня не всегда девушка, просто сейчас лишён способности превращаться назад. — Она отвесила звонкий, с оттяжкой, шлепок по филейной части Ранмы, вывесившейся в правое боковое окно, за которым под колёса летела всё та же плоская и монотонная до одурения пустошь. Хрипло взвыв от возмущения, седая девушка втянулась в кабину.

Ларт скосился на неё:

— Трансгендер? Полиморф или проклятие?

— Проклятие. Только сейчас запертое, — кратко пояснила Аканэ.

— А что, бывают незапертые проклятия? — усомнился Ларт.

— Когда оно не заперто, — объяснила Аканэ, — он каждый раз при поливании водой превращается в женщину. А горячей водой - обратно.

— Ну чудны дела твои, Ас, — повторил кочегар.

Ранма прервала их, издавая требовательное сипение, показывая пальцем на свой открытый рот, и высовывая нечто, что в лучшие времена могло сойти за язык.

— У меня во фляжке вода кончилась, — извиняющимся тоном ответил Ларт. — Осталась одна техническая, в цистернах для паровоза. — Ранма скисла. — Да не переживай ты так, часа через два будем в Кас-Хасаырте...

Договорить он не успел. Над головой у Ранмы зажглась пресловутая лампочка, почти что видимая невооружённым глазом. Она быстро подскочила к двери, одним движением раскрутила штурвал, и в момент вылетела наружу, мощным движением рук зашвырнув себя на крышу кабины. Машинист с кочегаром остолбенели.

— ЭЙ! — рявкнула Аканэ, высовываясь из открытой двери, навстречу шуму колёс и стремительному полёту земли. Хорошо ещё, что вдоль путей не торчало ни столбика.

Ранма уже сидела на крыше цистерны, возясь с замком крышки. Мгновение спустя она, вытянув перед собой руки, нырнула в узкую горловину люка.

— Клоун чёртов! — устало выдохнула Аканэ, втягиваясь обратно в кабину.

— Сорвался? — Ларт уже держался за рычаг тормоза.

Аканэ наградила его ядовитым взглядом:

— Сейчас вернётся, если только от воды не раздуется, и в цистерне не застрянет

— Рисковый парень, — с неодобрением прокомментировал кочегар. — Так можно и ошибка, невалидное грамматическое построение, колёса перемолоться.

— Ранма - наследник Беспредельной Школы боевых искусств, — с гордостью за мужа возразила Аканэ. — Такой прыжок для него - как нечего делать.

— О!.. Ци-мастер рукопашной акробатики, — с уважением отозвался Ларт. — Очень редкое искусство, уж больно непрактичное. В поле с голыми руками не повоюешь - там около трети тварей первым же прикосновением убивает. Если не хуже. Ещё треть смертельно опасна ближе пяти метров. — Он помолчал. — Тогда может быть и вы, барышня...

— Ну, мне пока редко удаётся побить Ранму в спарринге, — Аканэ слегка потупилась. — У него огромный талант, да и в детстве, признаться, он гораздо жёстче тренировался. Только при нём об этом лучше не говорить, от тщеславия лопнет.

Ларт вопросительно поглядел на Ами.

— Я... я больше по научной части, — засмущалась та.

— Ага, — с мрачной самокритичностью поддакнула Аканэ. — Следит чтобы мы, двое простофиль, не угробились, не ту кнопку нажав, и всё такое.

В этот момент распахнулась неплотно прикрытая дверь, и в кабину плюхнулась насквозь мокрая, но донельзя довольная Ранма со слегка раздутым от воды животом:

— Кто это лопнет? Думаешь, я не знаю, когда остановиться?

— Пожалуйста, закрутите дверь, — напомнил машинист. — Вирм обычно появляется как раз когда его не ждут.

— Вирм? — переспросила Ранма, закрывая дверь, и закручивая штурвал. — Это ещё что за хрень?

— Вирм, — подал голос кочегар, — это основная причина, по которой поездам нужна.. — тут медальон на мгновение запнулся — ..платформы ПВО.

— Видать, серьёзная тварь, — сказала Ранма, покосившись в переднее окно на громыхавшую впереди платформу со счетверённой малокалиберной пушкой. По размеру очень походило, что найденная Аканэ гильза - именно от этого вот. Двое стрелков озирали небо, в шлемы их доспехов были вделаны подобные биноклям конструкции.

— Серьёзная - слабо сказано, — кивнул головой Ларт. — Вирм - вершина пищевой цепочки в известном науке бестиарии. Размером как три таких паровоза, левитирует, нападая сверху, да ещё и плюётся огнём - или, там, ещё чем... короче, из какой магии рождён, тем и плюётся. И броня такая, что не сразу возьмёшь.

— Да уж. — Аканэ поёжилась, осознавая насколько они уязвимы без сэйлор-магии. Тварь получалась на уровне осадной йомы, если не тёмного генерала.

— Но мне вот что любопытно, — сменил тему Ларт, — В наш-то мир вас как занесло? Сколько я знаю, такого случая не было за всю письменную историю человечества.

— Ну, если с начала, то... — Аканэ замялась, и бросила вопросительный взгляд на своих.

— Мы идём спасать своих товарищей, — продолжила Ранма, стараясь не касаться ненужных подробностей. — Их раскидало кого куда, вот мы спешим выручать. Получилось так, что кратчайший путь по мирам пролегал через ваш.

— Да, — поддакнула Аканэ. — Нам нужно... Нужно найти того, кто разбирается в этой машине, Ас. И сможет дать ей нужную команду.

— Ха! — кочегар вдруг развеселился, хлопнув себя по ляжке. — Вот и точка в вечном споре, что такое Ас: Бог или машина!

— Или бог из машины, — съязвил Ларт, не отрывая внимательного взгляда от путей. — Серьёзно. Думаешь, даже они владеют полным пониманием и знают все детали?

— Нет, — согласилась Ами. — Мы слишком многого не знаем. Недопустимо многого. Этот поход - почти ощупью, вслепую, отчего он многократно опаснее.

— Ну, — кочегар вздохнул. — Может, Ас-лорды знают. Но так они нам и сказали.

— Кстати, об Ас-лордах, — оживилась Ранма. — Может вы что-то знаете? Откуда они берутся?

— Ну, — Ларт потёр подбородок. — Изредка, раз в две-три сотни лет, Великая Машина избирает себе очередного пользователя...

— Или Всевышний избирает очередного пророка, — вставил кочегар.

— Ну, как-то так, — согласился машинист. — Никто не знает точно, короче. Но факт, что изредка появляются индивиды, наделённые невероятной силой. И связанные многими странными ограничениями. Опять же, баек много, а достоверных знаний - крохи. Например, что их силы жёстко расписаны по рангам, слабейшего пятого, до фантастического третьего. Но Ас-лорды настолько редки - наверно, на всю планету не больше двух-трёх - что редко можно встретить людей, знавших кого-то кто хоть раз встречал этих... операторов.

— Они же святые подвижники, несущие людям манну небесную, — вставил кочегар. — И все прилагающиеся благоглупости.

— Ничего себе святые подвижники! — вскипела Ранма. — Да этот «подвижник», эта дрянь вонючая нас всех чуть не..Гых! — Локоть Аканэ впечатался ей под рёбра с силой, способной дробить бетон. Но было поздно. И кочегар и машинист уставились на неё, вылупив глаза. Последний даже перестал следить за дорогой.

— Так вы встречались с Ас-лордом лично? — в остолбенении спросил Ларт.

— К несчастью, да, — ответила Аканэ, бросая на мужа испепеляющие взгляды.

— Этот.. кх.. гад, — пояснила Ранма, — пришёл в наш мир в облике демона-людоеда. Чудом его смогли победить.

— Победить? — Ларт расслабился, потом вдруг вспомнил, где он, и резко развернулся вперёд, следить за дорогой. — Ну, вы и мастера заливать. Я уж поверил было... Да, и что вы имели в виду под «магма-пещерным злом»?

— Эй! — возмутилась Ранма. — Ничего я... — Аканэ приложила её снова, заставив замолчать.

— Магма-пещерным злом? — переспросила Ами, прислушиваясь к переводу медальона. — Возможно, перевод не совсем полноценный? Я уверена, он сказал «демон-людоед»

— Я так и услышал, магма-пещерное зло, — согласился Ларт. — Хотя, стойте. Похоже, и правда барахлит.

— Но победить Ас-лорда? — с сомнением протянул кочегар. Потом спешно вернулся к своему кристаллу, свечение которого начало было угасать, и сделал несколько энергичных пассов. — Нет, я понимаю, что вероятность любого события никогда не бывает равна ни нулю, ни единице, но...

— Он был мудак, — пояснила Ранма. — Сволочь и мудак. И он уже превысил свою квоту, о чём машина его предупреждала, в голос. Так что... Мы всего-то довели его, чтобы просадил остатки своего резерва на подавление нашей магии, и... другие дурости. И всё, его выпнули. Он обычный слизняк. Конец истории.

— Ас-пользователь третьего уровня Ас-Астат-Тахыт, — каким-то отстранённым голосом продекламировала Ами, — был нечеловеческим мерзавцем.

— Чудны дела твои, Ас, — кочегар ошарашенно покачал головой. — Ну, если так... Вполне можно поверить.

— Ну, — заметил Ларт, — никто не говорил, что Ас-лорды отличаются умом и сообразительностью. Может, как раз, не отличаются. — Он нахмурился. — Но, всё таки, чем на самом деле было это «магма-пещерное зло»?

— Это был такой склизкий монстр размером с ваш паровоз, — с отвращением пояснила Ранма, — который ловил людей, издевался, потом глотал и переваривал. — она скорчила гримасу отвращения.

— Ну, по крайней мере, он не откладывал в них яйца или личинок, — утешил Ларт. Трое девушек малость позеленели от такого неожиданного ракурса, но он этого не заметил, продолжая: — Я понимаю, для тварей ноксленда такое вполне обычно, а крипы вполне могли до такого докатиться... Но Ас-лорд? — Он обернулся к кочегару. — Что-то неуютно мне стало от эдакого откровения. Получается, крип тоже может стать Ас-лордом?

— Упаси и сохрани, — пробормотал тот. — Выходит, если Ас и бог, то... Как в той легенде о сверхдемоне, которому наш мир лишь снится. Или, — в его голосе прорезалась надежда, — это был падший Ас-лорд?

— О.. обычно? — сипло пискнула Аканэ. Их поход сквозь начинённую гибелью темноту вдруг предстал в совершенно новом свете. Она с трудом подавила подкативший к горлу рвотный позыв.

Ранма смолчала, но её передёрнуло. Многократно.

— П..простите, — обратилась к двоим мужчинам Ами когда смогла задавить приступ запоздалого ужаса. — Не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее про этот ноксленд?.. Мы шли несколько часов. Возможно, нам требуется деконтаминация? Могли мы чем-нибудь заразиться? Отравиться?

— И что такое этот ноксленд? — добавила Ранма, выглядывая в окно, за которым угасал закат, обратившись из шести слепящих пятен размытого света в неровное зарево по горизонту. — Скоро эта уродская пустыня кончится? — добавила она, не дождавшись ответа.

— Вот теперь - окончательно верю, что вы не из нашего мира, — сказал Ларт.

— Эта, как вы точно подметили, населённая уродами пустыня, — более развёрнуто объяснил кочегар, — не кончится никогда. Ноксленд покрывает около шестидесяти процентов поверхности планеты. Оставшуюся занимают непроходимые горные цепи и гигантские плато, уходящие за пределы пригодной для дыхания атмосферы. Насколько помню из курса истории, древние называли их материками.

— Человек может жить только в оазисах, — продолжил за него Ларт. — Там, где сосредоточена вся магия жизни. И живая вода... Вы, надеюсь, не находили на своём пути источников?

— Не, — подтвердила Ранма. — А если б и нашли, то пить бы не стали. Этот ваш ноксленд пропитан какой-то гадостной магией, лучше наверно от жажды сдохнуть.

— Тогда опасаться нечего, — с облегчением заключил Ларт. — Само по себе пребывание в ноксленде вредно только медленным иссушением, как тела так и магии. Пока есть запас живой воды и пищи - можно неделями бродить... Если не сожрут, конечно. Очень большое если. А вот те, кто, сдавшись, пьёт воду или употребляет в пищу тамошние корнеплоды или плоть тварей... — Он красноречиво умолк.

— Или мутируют в крипов, — закончил за него кочегар, — или просто подыхают в мучениях, что вернее. — Он обернулся к Ранме. — Вот взять, например, адскую свёклу. На вид, на запах совершенно съедобная. На вкус замечательная, по свидетельствам ныне покойных дегустаторов. И вся начинена микроскопическими яйцами буравчика-мясоеда. Которые не дохнут, заметьте, даже при жарке и самой сильной магической дезинфекции. Откуси хоть кусочек - и всё, ты корм для личинок. Которые, как водится, поддержат тебя своей магией в живых, не позволят сдохнуть, пока всё изнутри не выгрызут. Чтобы мясо, значит, не испортилось.

Рассказывал он долго, и трое девушек почерпнули из этого рассказа много познавательного. В основном, описание местной фауны - и флоры, которая ей не уступала - сводилось к простому принципу: тебя сожрали - значит очень повезло. Сожрали каким-нибудь медленным, разжижающим плоть методом - не очень, но всё таки повезло. Парализовали, упаковав на корм для личинок - вот это действительно, крайне не повезло. Надо было или не попадаться, или застрелиться вовремя.

С позитивной стороны, многие твари или их выделения служили ценным ресурсом, единственным источником элементальной магии - вроде магии огня, что приводила в движение паровоз - и добывались в промышленных масштабах. Была, однако, у этого изобилия и обратная сторона: элементальная магия была у тварей не просто так, могли и неслабо колдануть в ответ.

— ...но хуже всего - те, что плюются кислотой, — рассказывал кочегар, радуясь возможности потрепать языком и отвлечься от однообразной работы. — Она растворяет защитную плёнку на поверхности алюминия, поэтому в момент проедает даже самую толстую броню.

— А причём здесь алюминий? — не поняла Аканэ.

Кочегар уставился на неё в недоумении, оторвавшись от своего кристалла:

— А из чего, по вашему, это всё сделано? — он постучал сгибом пальца по золотой на вид стенке кабины. — Всё из него, родимого.

— Так это алюминий? — ошарашенно переспросила Ами, разглядывая стенку с совершенно нехарактерным для неё выражением барана, медитирующего перед новыми воротами.

— Но... Но алюминий же серебристого цвета... — озадаченно произнесла Аканэ.

— И он слишком мягкий металл, чтобы из него паровозы делать, — поддакнула Ранма.

Аканэ удивлённо скосилась на неё.

— Из алюминиевых ложек выходят хреновые метательные снаряды - ты это должна знать, как боец, — ответила на её вопросительный взгляд Ранма.

Теперь уже пришла очередь удивляться Ларту:

— Мягкий?.. Серебристый?.. Что за чушь? Похоже, этот ваш механизм для перевода опять барахлит.

— Вы, наверно, имели в виду, это какой-то сплав? — с надеждой в голосе уточнила Ами.

— Почему сплав? — не понял Ларт. — Чистый, ниже девятьсот девяносто шестой пробы его никто не выплавляет.

— Ничего удивительного, — отозвался со своего места кочегар — Алюминий - один из самых магически активных металлов. Своим цветом и стойкостью обязан кристаллической плёнке, мгновенно образующейся при контакте чистого алюминия с элементной магией воздуха, а атомная решётка самого металла, как было неоднократно доказано, имеет множественный резонанс с магией земли. Что вполне логично, учитывая процент этого элемента в коре планеты... Вполне могу допустить, что во вселенных с иными характеристиками магии его свойства тоже будут другими. Если мы, конечно, говорим об одном и том же элементе, с атомным номером тринадцать.

— Эээ... — смутилась Аканэ, безуспешно пытаясь вызвать в памяти периодическую таблицу.

— Он самый, — устало подтвердила Ами, с таким видом, словно у неё опять выдернули землю из под ног.

После этого разговор постепенно заглох. Закатное марево за окнами угасло. Небо сначала окрасилось в зеленоватые тона, потом потемнело, скрыв плоскую равнину во мраке. Ларт, дёрнув один из рычагов, захлопнул броневые ставни на окнах, ограничив видимость узкими прорезями в них. Где-то над потолком с потрескиванием включился мощный фонарь, сузив ночь до луча света с летящими впереди рельсами и бликами на надраенных деталях покачивающейся ниже орудийной турели. Аканэ уселась в углу на пол, подтянув колени к подбородку, и постепенно задремала под мощный ритм паровой машины и перестук колёс. Ами пыталась некоторое время ковыряться в медальоне, но скоро сдалась, и присоединилась к ней и Ранме, которая уже дрыхла, растянувшись на полу.

(シーンブレイク)

Ранма рывком проснулась ощутив изменение в ритме. Вроде бы колёса стучали реже? Ларт всё так же спокойно стоял за штурвалом, пристально вглядываясь в смотровую щель. Вроде, всё спокойно. Она вскочила на ноги, но это простейшее действие далось с неожиданным трудом, словно на шею навесили полтоны гирь. Ранма озадаченно замерла, пытаясь понять, что с ней. Ощущалось как недосып и свинцовая слабость. Недосып - понятно, но слабость? Они меньше суток на ногах провели. Правда, из этого времени большую часть - продираясь через джунгли на пределе сил. Но это всё было мелочью, недостойной упоминания. С чего её развезло-то так?

— Что случилось? — спросила Аканэ, проснувшись от своей чуткой полудрёмы.

— Замедляемся, кажется, — ответила Ранма. Потом сообразила, что перевод не работает, и повернулась к машинисту: — Скоро прибываем? Или случилось что?

— На подходе Кас-Хасаырт, — кратко ответил Ларт. — Можете полюбоваться, уже видно кромку кратера и ауру.

— Ауру? — Ранма прильнула к щели в передней створке окна.

Прямо по курсу раскинулся на полнеба огромный купол тусклого света, еле заметный сквозь напитанный светом паровозного фонаря воздух. Размытая тьма горизонта медленно ползла вверх, гася его и застилая сполохи небесных огней, намекая на скрытую маревом гряду холмов. По бокам дороги замелькали столбы со странными символами, некоторые из которых были изжёванными. Ларт сосредоточился, и начал потихоньку сбрасывать ход ещё больше.

— А что там за кратер? — попыталась расспросить Ранма.

— Рад бы поболтать, но сейчас самый ответственный участок, — кратко ответил Ларт, — Будь добр, не отвлекай меня.

Артиллеристы, словно чтобы подчеркнуть его слова, перестали клевать носами и сняли свою пушку со стопора. Ранма насторожённо вглядывалась в темноту снаружи, размышляя, что этот ноксленд ихний его почти ухайдакал. А всё от того, что не пил перед этим с утра, да ещё на Шиши Хоко Дан всю энергию выпустил. Вот сопротивляться-то и не осталось. Воды-то она, конечно, потом напилась, но вытянутые пустошью силы не вернулись. Тут нужен был хороший отдых. Коварная земля. Коварная как противник, высасывающий ки прикосновением.

Поезд замедлился до почти пешеходной скорости, и пошёл по плавной кривой, постепенно забирая влево. Пологая возвышенность, скрывшая свет оазиса, оказалась справа, и заслоняла уже ощутимую долю неба. Поезд продолжал ползти вдоль неё, левый поворот сменился правым. Путь начал углубляться в пологую выемку в холме, когда Ранма ощутила присутствие мощной и концентрированной магии, вонявшей для её чувств словно выгребная яма.

Артиллеристы тоже явно что-то заметили, резво закрутили маховики, разворачивая свою турель, и скоро четырёхствольная пушка рявкнула короткой очередью, озарив склоны выемки ослепительной вспышкой и заставив Ами рывком проснуться. На правом склоне взвыло, издыхая, что-то тёмное, размером побольше слона. Расчёт платформы в центре состава тоже не зевал, воспользовавшись освободившейся благодаря повороту линией огня.

— Что это за мерзость? — спросила Ранма.

— Какая-то нежить, — коротко ответил Ларт, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Потом вспомнил, что гостьи - совсем «не местные», и добавил:

— Они всегда крутятся у границ оазисов, в зоне инверсии позитивного поля. Ну а Кас-Хасаырт - один из самых больших и населённых оазисов, потому и нежить тут особо ядрёная.

Ранма проводила глазами почти невидимую в темноте тушу, тошнотная магия которой на глазах рассеивалась в пространстве. И ещё раз тихо порадовалась, что миновали все смертельные зоны в своём пути через этот «ноксленд». Боевое искусство - боевым искусством, но выходить против твари, владеющей мощной магией, не имея магии своей... Как-то не тянуло.

— Что случилось? — встревоженно спросила заспанная Ами, выглядывая в прорезь заслонки бокового окна.

— Уже ничего, — успокоила её Ранма. — Парни с большой пушкой позаботились.

Поезд, тем временем, преодолел выемку в холме, и пошёл по краю огромной, наполненной светящимся туманом, чаши плоского кратера, имевшего примерно километр в ширину. Марево здесь отступило, позволяя ясно разглядеть небольшую горку, выдававшуюся из туманного моря по центру кратера. Вся она светилась окнами приземистых зданий и высоких башен, застроенная почти полностью. В толще светящегося тумана размытыми звёздами сияло множество белых огней, основная их масса была сосредоточена впереди и справа. Путь постепенно спускался в эту чашу, заворачивая направо по её склону, и скоро погрузился в туман. Девушки ахнули от неожиданно накатившего ощущения свежести. Оказывается, даже магическое кондиционирование кабины лишь частично приглушало агрессивную сушь. Или воздух здесь, в оазисе, и правда был особенным? Словно кто-то выдавил всю жизнь из бескрайних просторов, и только тут она присутствовала, торжествуя с утроенной силой.

— Во, теперь понимаю что значит «Сосредоточена магия жизни», — заметила Ранма, делая глубокий, счастливый вдох. — Энергия так и вливается.

— Вы же, кажется говорили, что и с магией работаете в придачу к рукопашному бою? — с любопытством обернулся в их сторону Ларт. — Но в нашей вселенной магия слишком чужая для вас?

— Не то, чтобы чужая, — задумчиво пояснила Аканэ, прислушиваясь к ощущению свежести. — Здесь ещё ничего, среди миров Ас магия редко где работает. Но в вашем мире нет Солнечной системы, от планет которой мы черпаем свою силу. — Она скромно умолчала, что связана с астероидом едва трёхсот километров в поперечнике.

— О как... — подивился Ларт. Потом встряхнулся, и вернул своё внимание на дорогу. — Ладно, подъезжаем. Не очень высовывайтесь, а то от любопытных отбоя не будет.

Он с лязгом распахнул бронеставни на окнах, снял с крюка большой проволочный обруч с закреплённым на нём резным жезлом, распахнул дверь и наполовину высунулся в неё. Не успели девушки удивиться, как обруч был ловко подхвачен кем-то, дежурившим у путей. Поезд прогрохотал, качнувшись, по одинокой стрелке, и затормозил среди кирпичных складов, ярко освещённых вездесущими дуговыми фонарями. К вагонам потянулись грузчики.

Ранма уже собиралась соскочить с паровоза, когда Ларт остановил её:

— Погоди, сейчас куртку принесу, — он спустился по лесенке на платформу.

— На хрена куртку-то? — не поняла Ранма.

— Ну, я-то знаю, что ты - парень, но людям-то зачем зря надежду давать? — Он подмигнул ей, и быстрым шагом скрылся за штабелями металлических ящиков.

— Какую ещё надежду?.. — снова не поняла Ранма.

Ами прикрыла лицо руками, краснея от смущения за неё.

— Ранма... — вкрадчиво прошипела Аканэ, хватая мужа за косичку, и уволакивая от двери вглубь кабины, — Ты когда последний раз лифчик надевал, а?

Ранма потрудилась скосить глаза вниз, на свою тонкую, изорванную маечку, с которой высыхание на теле после «водопоя» сотворило просто чудеса по подгонке к фигуре. Это не считая того факта, что изодрана майка была в хлам, держалась на честном слове, оставляя Ранмину спину практически неприкрытой.

Потом скосила глаза за дверь, на снующие толпы грузчиков, большинство из которых - молодые люди в расцвете сил. Её передёрнуло, на лице отразилась тошнота.

— Вот именно, — наставительно поддакнула Аканэ. — Мог бы, между прочим, и сам догадаться.

Кочегар только покачал головой, пробурчав что-то непереведённое тоном «эх, молодёжь...» Потом погасил свой кристалл, и сказал, обращаясь к Ами:

— Дождитесь Ларта. Он парень правильный.

После чего покинул кабину, оставив девушек одних. Имени его они так и не узнали.

— Ну, что вы думаете про этот мир? — спросила Аканэ. — А главное - про этих людей?

— Я... — Ами замялась. — По прежнему чувствую себя какой-то беспомощной. Здесь слишком многое не так, мы знаем всё ещё слишком мало.

Ранма с интересом выглядывала из окон кабины, осторожно стоя так, чтобы не засветиться. Видно было, увы, мало: платформа со снующими грузчиками слева за ней - тёмный склон. Ярко освещённая кирпичная стена справа. Впереди - ещё одна стена, с воротами, куда уходил путь. Ну, а вид назад заслонял поезд. Она походя заметила:

— Люди что надо. Их мало, но каждый из них - не промах. Нормальные ребята, короче, не надо на каждом шагу за свою спину опасаться.

Аканэ удивлённо обернулась к ней:

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— В базе данных ничего о них, — добавила Ами. — Не удивительно, учитывая, что здесь прошли десятки тысяч лет.

Ранма прекратила бесполезные попытки что-либо рассмотреть, и повернулась лицом к товарищам:

— Разве не очевидно? Жить тут можно только в оазисах, в пустоши сама знаешь, что водится - там человека в момент схарчат. Оазисов мало, если судить сколько поезд по пустоши шёл. А ведь мы ещё на полпути сели. И оазисы сами мелкие. Ларт этот одним из крупнейших назвал - а в нём едва километр от края до края. Сама прикинь, сколько человек эта земля может прокормить.

— Приближённо, от двухсот до двух тысяч, — рассеянно ответила Ами. — Это не принимая во внимание вероятного применения магии в сельском хозяйстве, а они наверняка применяют. Но поселение, если верить соотношению освещённой части, занимает лишь часть кратера, на такой площади не поселишь больше двух-трёх тысяч человек без ужасной скученности...

У Аканэ в душе зашевелился давно удавленный, казалось бы, комплекс неполноценности. Ну Ами ладно, она умнее всех. Но Ранма - то? Уже, казалось бы, знала его как облупленного, через сколько им довелось пройти рука в руке. Так нет же, он не переставал удивлять.

— Во, — поддакнула Ранма. — Народу мало, а живут неплохо, не закисли и не вымерли. И даже жуть эту из ноксленда ихнего на дрова себе добывают. Стало быть, круты все поголовно... Что ты на меня так странно смотришь?

— Ну как, скажи, как тебе это удаётся? — с завистью в голосе вопросила Аканэ.

Ранма, лишь недоумённо заморгала в ответ.

Ставший уже если и не другом, то хорошим приятелем машинист вернулся минут через пятнадцать, с двумя длиннополыми куртками плотной, ничем не примечательной серой ткани. Та, что досталась Ранме, оказалась ей заметно велика. Аканэ сняла свою серо-зелёную, надела принесённую Лартом и тщательно застегнула. Потом в сомнении уставилась на старую куртку, годившуюся теперь разве на тряпки.

— Насовсем берите, — Ларт махнул рукой. — Уж чего, а такой одежды у нас вдоволь.

— Ладно. Спасибо. — Аканэ отправила серо-зелёную, покрытую засохшей кровью рванину в ближайший контейнер для мусора. Серая куртка была ей велика, но зато практически полностью закрывала верхнюю часть штанов, где они были изгвазданы кровью. — Куда теперь?

— К яйцеголовым, я думаю. — с некоторым сомнением сказал машинист. — Знаю, вы устали, но...

— Нет, всё нормально, — поспешила заверить его Ами. — Чем быстрее - тем лучше, у нас каждая минута на счету. — Она застегнула измятый халат, разгладив как могла. В целом они теперь стали достаточно презентабельны, чтобы ходить по улицам.

Миновав полную деловито снующих грузчиков станцию, они направились, ведомые Лартом, к «рассаднику яйцеголовых», как он называл это заведение. Паровоз, кстати, просто бросили без присмотра - даже не потрудившись закрыть в кабине дверь. И не только паровоз, пушки тоже были уже покинуты. Что говорило о местных нравах красноречивее слов. Даже Ранма заметно расслабилась.

Девушки скоро заметили главную особенность местной архитектуры - дерева нигде практически не было. Крыши, двери и даже оконные рамы каменных и кирпичных домов золотились всё тем же алюминием, ярко блестевшим в резком белом свете уличных фонарей. Дома, в большинстве своём, состояли из двух, редко трёх этажей, компактные, почти игрушечные. Узкие улицы и общая скученность живо напомнили родину, хотя архитектура была скорее европейская. Верхние этажи часто выдавались над улицей, иногда даже смыкаясь, отчего улочки превращались в настоящие тоннели. Плоские крыши без карнизов и отсутствие водосточных труб подтверждали, что дождь в этом мире - понятие мифологическое.

Ларт предусмотрительно выбрал маршрут вдоль самой окраины - что было несложно, учитывая размеры городка, едва ли превышавшие триста метров в поперечнике, а также то, что целью их путешествия был центральный пик кратера. Но, невзирая на все предосторожности, они умудрились-таки наткнуться на приятелей Ларта, шумной компанией выруливавших из бара на окраине. На Ларта сразу посыпались поздравления и вопросы, где он умудрился подцепить таких экзотических красоток. Одна из вышеупомянутых «экзотических красоток» лишь поиграла желваками на скулах, вторая смутилась, нервно краснея, третья суматошно запахнула куртку - которую не потрудилась до этого застегнуть - и выдала одно из самых зычных своих «Я парень‼！». Медальон, скотина, даже не почесался перевести.

Избавились от этой чрезмерно дружелюбной компании только покинув город и взойдя на мост - опять же, золотой алюминиевый и ажурный - пересекавший неширокую водную гладь, кольцом окружавшую центральную горку кратера. Там, по словам Ларта, и окопались эти «яйцеголовые».

Сам «рассадник» очень напоминал замок. Сходство усиливали толстые стены, вырастающие из скальных откосов, высокие башни, узкие окошки, а также тот факт, что крайний пролёт моста оказался разводным. Впрочем, ощущения неприступности не возникало. Может быть, потому что сразу за массивными каменными створками настежь открытых ворот тянулся ярко освещённый, никем не охраняемый коридор, уходя своими обшарпанными, покрашенными в бледно зелёный цвет стенами далеко вглубь горы.

Ларт повёл девушек в дверь направо - за ней обнаружилась банальнейшая приёмная с клерком за металлической стойкой, деловито шуршащим ворохами каких-то бумаг.

— О! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — оживился клерк, заметив Ларта. — Что, решил показать гёрлфрендам наш гадюшник?

Две «гёрлфренды» скрежетнули зубами. Устали уже, чесслово.

— Ничего подобного! — поспешно ответил тому Ларт, ещё до того, как перевод слов того был закончен. — Не поверишь, но это - пришелицы из другого мира!

— Нда?.. — клерк уставился на девушек пристальным взглядом. — А тебе, дружище, лапшу случаем на уши не навешали?

— Можешь не верить, но по нашему они не говорят, только через переводящий артефакт. Так что - как минимум, из нижнего полушария. Но это уже пусть специалисты решают - например, ваш главный планарщик.

— О, как. Тогда действительно лучше позвонить Лысому.

— Лысому? — Ларт недовольно поморщился. — А Касат где?

— Да опять с экспедицией в поле потащился, — махнул рукой клерк, поднимая трубку с монументального телефонного аппарата. — Что-то они там такое нашли, что без него разгрести не могут. Полчаса ругал их тупоголовыми улитками, а потом так и уехал с второутренним поездом. — Клерк набрал номер, и начал вполголоса переругиваться с кем-то на том конце.

— Вот напасть... — растерянно выдавил Ларт. — Этот же стервятник наверняка какую-нибудь гадость подстроит. — Он снова повернулся к клерку, прервав того на полуслове: — Слушай, не мог бы ты, по дружбе, и старую мумию... Уй!

Его речь была прервана звучным ударом по темечку, за которым последовала отповедь со спины. Девушки обернулись, и обнаружили себя лицом к лицу с... Короче, бабуля почему-то сразу напомнила двоим бойцам Колон, хотя внешне была на ту совершенно не похожа: ростом её сухощавая фигура почти не уступала Ранме, не было в ней ни следа сгорбленности, да и морщин было поменьше. Крашеные в иссиня-голубой цвет волосы были заплетены в широкую косу, а одета она была в стильный брючный костюм глубокого фиолетового цвета. В руке у неё был изящный магический посох с хрустальным шаром в навершии... От знакомства с коим шаром на голове Ларта сейчас зарождалась свежая шишка.

«Имейте уважение к старшим, юноша,» спешно догнал медальон, опознав говорившую на линии взгляда владелиц.

— Прошу прощения. — Машинист смутился, словно мальчишка пойманный у банки с вареньем, — Достопочтенная Хассачт, я просто думал фраза не окончена.

— Можете не беспокоиться, молодой человек, — прервала его на полуслове пожилая леди - старушкой её назвать как-то язык не поворачивался, такую ауру внушительности она испускала. — Я прослежу, чтобы уважаемый Лухыт не слишком.. — Медальон помедлил. — ..увлекался.

Она царственным жестом отпустила Ларта, и тот счёл за лучшее испариться, лишь пожелав попутчицам удачи на прощанье.

— Здравствуйте. Мы... — вдруг оробев, начала Аканэ.

— Давайте сначала пройдём в кабинет к Лухыту, — прервала её Хассачт. — Там и представитесь, чтобы по нескольку раз не повторяться.

— Ээ, хорошо, — ещё более робко согласилась Аканэ.

После недолгого путешествия по коридорам и лестницам, во время которого им встретилась йома, деловито отскребавшая щёткой ковёр, путницы оказались в кабинете с массивной _деревянной_ ·дверью и монументальным _деревянным_ ·столом. Судя по всему виденному ранее, роскошью это было просто несусветной.

Из-за стола им навстречу вышел лысый коротышка в годах, который был бы очень похож на дедушку Рей - если бы не нехороший блеск в глазах, выдававший моральную беспринципность. Одет Лухыт был в богато украшенную бархатную мантию, куда больше вязавшуюся с классическим образом мага.

— О. Вижу, вы тоже решили расследовать этот случай? — обратился он к Хассачт с еле скрываемым недовольством. — Но что, позвольте, специалистка по Ас, даже такая именитая, собирается извлечь из явного случая планарного дисплейсмента?

— И вы, конечно, уже заметили, уважаемый Лухыт, что этот ваш так называемый «случай» носит явные следы недавнего воздействия сверхмощных Ас-конструктов, не так ли? — холодно парировала пожилая волшебница.

Лухыт поперхнулся заготовленной отповедью, потом явно смирился с неизбежным:

— Очень хорошо, уважаемая. Давайте вести исследование вместе, ради дикция неразборчива и общего блага, — он повернулся к девушкам, сочась фальшивым дружелюбием. — Лухыт, замнач Кас-Хасаыртского Центра планаристики.

— Хассачт, председатель Сообщества Исследователей Ас, профессор Ас-конструирования, — в свою очередь представилась пожилая леди.

Девушки обменялись взглядами.

Вперёд выступила Аканэ:

— Сэйлор Ирис, Воин Любви и Справедливости, на службе Её Королевского Высочества Принцессы Серенити. С официальной миссией по спасению Принцессы.

Она отступила обратно, делая глазами знак Ранме. Та удивлённо скосилась на жену: чего это та тут такой официоз развела? Потом тоже выступила вперёд и представилась:

— Сэйлор Сол, Воин Любви и Справедливости, наследник Беспредельной школы боевых искусств, — гордо заявила седая девушка с косичкой и отступила, давая дорогу Ами.

— Сэйлор Меркури, — смущаясь, представилась та. — Воин Любви и Справедливости...

Маги несколько озадаченно переглянулись. Оставалось только гадать, чего там начудил медальон, поскольку в переводе не промелькнуло ничего даже отдалённо похожего на их титулы, вообще-то переводу не подлежащие.

— Может, присядем? — указал на стулья для посетителей Лухыт. Стулья были жёсткими и даже на вид неудобными.

— Спасибо, я постою, — с холодной вежливостью отказалась Хассачт. Аканэ тоже отказалась вслед за ней. Лухыт слегка скис, бросив еле уловимый косой взгляд на своё роскошное кресло.

— Итак, я понимаю, вы заявляете, что явились из другого мира? — предложила продолжить Хассачт.

Девушки переглянулись. Инициативу взяла Ами:

— Вследствие катастрофической свёртки пространства, наша Принцесса была перенесена в неизвестный мир. Узнав из Ас-энциклопедии об инициативе Нулевого...

— Ас-энциклопедия? — Лицо Хассачт осталось бесстрастным, но глаза просто-таки вспыхнули эмоциями. Там была надежда, и всесжигающая жажда знаний.

Ами бы посочувствовала, если бы не ощущала себя словно кролик перед удавом. Нервно сглотнув, она пролепетала:

— Д..да, медальон даёт доступ к энциклопедии. Не очень надёжной, поскольку пополнять может каждый Ас-пользователь. Но в ней несколько миллионов статей. Мы с радостью поделимся информацией...

Губы пожилой волшебницы слегка дрогнули в улыбке. Словно белка, сожравшая канарейку, подумала Ранма. Теперь бабуля в нас очень заинтересована. Осталось только понять, к добру ли.

Лухыт неприязненно скосился на коллегу, и поторопил продолжить на интересную ему тему:

— Я уверен, куда больший научный интерес представляет, как вы определили координаты нашей вселенной в планарном квазипространстве Аттста.

— Ничего мы не определяли, просто петле этой ведущей следовали, — раздражённо бросила Ранма.

— Она имеет в виду ведущую темпоральную гиперпетлю, — пояснила Ами.

— Темпоральную петлю? — Лухыт презрительно скривился. — Вы, очевидно, не обладаете достаточной квалификацией. Данная конструкция является не более, чем красивой теоретической абстракцией!

— Это кто ещё не обладает достаточной квалификацией! — возмутилась Ранма. — Она на этой петле штуку вроде радара сделала, благодаря которой мы три часа через ноксленд шли, и всех тварей избежали, даже не видели ни одной.

Лухыт презрительно фыркнул.

— Обнаружение существ за пределами аурического горизонта событий? — поразилась Хассачт. — Такое считается даже теоретически невозможным.

— Аурический горизонт событий? — переспросила Ами. — Перевод правильный? Я не знаю, что это такое.

— Вы, вероятно, уже заметили, начала издалека Хассачт, — что в ноксленде дальность видимости ограничена примерно четырёхстами восемьюдесятью метрами, в то время, как наш оазис имеет диаметр порядка тысячи двухсот, но с кромки кратера отлично видна противоположная?

— Ну, так, — согласилась Ранма когда перевод завершился.

— Так вот, — продолжила Хассачт. — В магически плотной среде... как бы попроще... имеет место энтропическое рассеяние информации, приводящее к невозможности... определённого вида причинно-следственных связей между живыми объектами, обладающими аурой. Одним из проявлений этого закона является своего рода марево, скрывающее все детали. Другим, более важным - полная невозможность прямого обнаружения живых существ за пределами этого радиуса. Ни визуально, ни магически, ни по запаху, ни даже по звукам или вибрациям. Например, поезд слышно за два километра и более, поскольку он не живой. А куда более массивную тварь, сотрясающую землю в четырёхстах девяноста пяти метрах - нет. Но вы заявляете, что смогли обнаруживать их за пределами этого горизонта?

— Именно так, — признала Ами. — Это действует на темпоральном принципе. Как иначе мне удалось бы запрограммировать его на обнаружение тварей, о которых я ничего не знала?

— Так это... — Лухыт выпучил глаза. — Это правда? Этот ваш медальон действительно позволяет работать с темпоральной петлёй? — Он явно пропустил большую часть сказанного мимо ушей.

— Ну, позволяет, — окрысилась Ранма. — А как же...

— Не совсем верно, — перебила её Ами. — За генерацию петли отвечают токены, медальон лишь позволяет следить за ней.

Но Лухыт дальше не слушал. На лице у него расплывалась ухмылка класса «Генма, обнаруживший шикарную возможность продать Ранму за монетку в десять ен», и рука его «незаметно» ползла к лежавшему на краю стола жезлу, под завязку заряженному какой-то мощной магией. Ранма напряглась...

БУМЦ — возвестила лысина недальновидного планарщика, вплотную познакомившись с посохом Хассачт.

— И уважаемый коллега конечно же заметил, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжила пожилая волшебница, даже не дав себе труда обернуться в его сторону, — что вышеупомянутые артефакты носят личную сигнатуру Ас-лорда _как минимум_ ·третьего уровня?.. И , конечно же, припомнил тот факт, что прямое создание темпоральных петель считается невозможными даже для гипотетических Ас-лордов _второго_ ·уровня?.. И что этот, так называемый, медальон полностью совпадает с описанием личных интеракторов Ас-лордов?

Лухыт при этих словах замер, как громом поражённый, его физиономия стремительно меняла цвет в сторону иссиня-белого. Что-то он знал такое об этих Ас-лордах, отчего его сердце отправилось экспрессом «грудь - пятки» без остановок. Он медленно, с ржавым скрипом, перевёл глаза на девушек, и уставился на них, как смотрят на тигра-людоеда, к которому забыли пристегнуть поводок. Лысина украсилась обильными каплями пота, и Лухыт громко сглотнул.

— А.. Ас-лордов? — сипло пискнул он.

— Мы, не... Это не то, что вы думаете! — запротестовала Аканэ, обернувшись к Хассачт.

— Мы случайно заразились, — вставила Ранма.

— Мы всего лишь седьмого уровня, — спешно добавила Ами. — И, уверяю вас, почти вся наша совместная квота ушла на этот интерактор.

— Заразились случайно? — Хассачт приподняла бровь. — Всё интереснее, и интереснее.

Ранма вкратце поведала историю фальшивого демона. Потом слово взяла Ами, рассказавшая про токены и упоминание Нулевого. За время их рассказа лысому коротышке становилось всё более нехорошо. Кончилось тем, что он дополз до своего кресла и обессиленно плюхнулся в него.

— Хммм... — Хассачт задумчиво коснулась подбородка сгибом указательного пальца. — Нулевой, значит? Разбросавший по разным мирам токены, как возможность связаться с собой?

— Ну, он один, — сказала Ранма. — А миров больше тысячи. К нему наверняка ломились толпами, раз он такой всемогущий - вот ему и надоело. Чего уж проще.

— Логично, — констатировала пожилая леди. Потом обернулась к Лухыту. — Вот видите, коллега?

Тот лишь затравленно кивнул.

Хассачт одарила девушек сухой, расчётливой улыбкой:

— Можете рассчитывать на мою полную поддержку. Одна только возможность изучить ваш случай стоит любых ресурсов. Если чего-то не хватит - свяжемся с филиалами.

— Полную поддержку? — с недоверием переспросила Ранма, косясь на замершего от страха Лухыта.

— Мне пока ещё знакомо чувство благодарности, — с достоинством ответила пожилая леди, одаряя толстого коротышку уничижительным взглядом. — Особенно когда мне на блюдечке преподносят уникальнейшую, бесценнейшую информацию.

— Это о свойствах Ас-лордов и энциклопедия? — полуутвердительным тоном добавила Ами.

— Именно. Даже за одну единственную статью многие мои коллеги готовы были бы продать душу. — В её голосе мелькнуло предупреждение: мол будьте осторожны, это всё равно что золотым слитком на людной улице размахивать. — Моё предложение таково: вы сейчас оставляете один из своих артефактов нам с коллегой, в чьих руках он будет _в полной безопасности_ , — Лухыт на этом месте затравленно кивнул, — а сами пока отдыхаете. К сожалению, несмотря на крепкую теоретическую базу, порталов в другие миры на памяти нынешнего поколения никому открыть не удавалось, поэтому нам надо сначала хотя бы понять, с какого конца браться за эту задачу. Мой коллега приложит все старания, — Лухыт затравленно кивнул, — к разрешению вашей проблемы. Особенно зная, что действует согласно воле Ас-лорда _нулевого_ ·уровня. — Лухыт затравленно закивал, обильно потея от страха. — Я понимаю что вам нелегко согласиться на подобные условия, но время, как говорится, ресурсы... Я же, со своей стороны, возьму на себя поиск токена в этом мире, и координацию работы с другими институтами. — На лице Хассачт расплылась ухмылка, на мгновение сделавшее ту страшно похожей на Ранму. — И я _найду_ ·этот токен, не будь моё прозвище Лютая Ведьма Ас-конструирования.

Ранма прищурилась. Не очень-то ей нравилась идея разделиться. С другой стороны, медальоны без кого-то из них троих для нажимания кнопок - бесполезная железяка. А бабуля - явно не из тех, кто пальцы отрезать будет. Вот Лухыт - да, этот мог бы. Но пока старушенция рядом, он будет сидеть как мышь под веником.

— Ведь к артефактам одна из нас нужна, в придачу, — сказала вслух Ранма. — Так давайте я этим займусь.

Подлянку устраивать бабуля не стала бы. А вот время затянуть - кто её знает. Она так алчно рвалась к информации из медальонов - как бы не начала свою половину уговора динамить если не успеет скопировать всё, что ей нужно.

— Я предпочла бы взять это на себя, — возразила Ами. — Я присоединилась к походу лишь несколько часов назад, мне ещё не нужен отдых... Думаю, совместными усилиями мы гораздо быстрее продвинемся. А вы двое идите и отдохните как следует. Да, и один не получится, для исследования понадобятся оба.

— Точно, Ами-чан? — с беспокойством спросила Аканэ. — Ты тоже выглядишь уставшей.

— Вы двое нужнее свежие, — решительно возразила та. — Отдыхайте, я буду работать над проблемой пока хватит сил. В конце концов, нам осталось собрать всего два, и один - где-то в этом мире... Потом понесёте меня, если понадобится.

— Но... — попыталась возразить Аканэ.

Ранме очень, очень хотелось остаться приглядывать за процессом. Но приходилось расставлять приоритеты. На ногах она держалась только за счёт силы воли и живительной атмосферы оазиса. Сам виноват. Если бы не спустил почти все жизненные силы на тот идиотский Шиши Хоко Дан... А так - оставалось только с отвращением признать, что из-за собственной нестойкости и неосмотрительности он фактически выведен из игры. Присматривать за матёрыми магами в их логове, не имея доступа к магии собственной? Не смешно. А ведь впереди ещё поход за токеном, который в этом мире, и поход в следующий мир за последним.

— Идите, — отрезала обычно тихая девушка, словно уловив Ранмины мысли. — Отдыхайте, отсыпайтесь. Я не позволю щадить себя пока жизнь наших товарищей в опасности.

— Ну, что? — спросила их Хассачт, взгляд её был суровым и пронизывающим, с еле различимым оттенком алчности. — Это сделка?

— Будто у нас есть выбор, — пробурчала Ранма. Потом отвела взгляд от местных, чтобы блокировать перевод. — Но токены останутся со мной, все пять. Эта заумь работает пока они у одного из нас, имеем возможность не класть все яйца в одну корзину.

Аканэ отреагировала на подобную паранойю непроницаемым взглядом, но ничего не сказала.

Ами на мгновение заколебалась. Уж больно многое они ставили на кон. Потом она вдруг открыла медальон, и стремительно застучала по клавишам. Вгляделась в экран, кивнула, и уже без малейших колебаний сказала:

— Да. Мы согласны.

— Молодец, — похвалила Хассачт. — Люблю иметь дело с рассудительными людьми. — Уголки её губ тронула улыбка. — И кто бы мог подумать, что в этой штуковине есть встроенный детектор лжи?

— Я! — Ами зарделась. — Прошу прощения! — Она склонилась в глубоком поклоне, чуть не протаранив лбом стол.

— За что извиняться-то? — с иронией спросила пожилая леди. — Вы абсолютно правильно поступили, не доверяя безоглядно полным незнакомцам. Ладно, время не ждёт. — Она обернулась к двоим бойцам. — Вас сейчас отведут в гостиницу. Какие-нибудь пожелания, прежде чем языковый барьер встанет между вами и окружающим миром? — Она бесцеремонно придвинула к себе изукрашенный драгоценными камнями телефон Лухыта, размером с хорошую пишущую машинку. Владелец даже не пискнул в ответ.

— Языковый барьер? — протупила Ранма. — Какой языковый барьер?

— У тебя уже мозг вырубается? — озабоченно прошептала Аканэ. — Оба медальона-то остаются с Ами. — Потом уже нормальным голосом: — Нет, спасибо. Разве что... Одежду бы, и припасов в дорогу. А то мы своих лишились.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хассачт. И продолжила в трубку, таким доброжелательно-стальным голосом, что вызывал сочувствие к человеку на том конце. — Алло? Мальчики, возникла срочная необходимость кое-кого сопроводить...

(シーンブレイク)

Вызванный Хассачт лаборант отвёл их к небольшой гостинице недалеко от центра городка. Хозяйка - бабушка тех же лет, что и Хассачт, только пониже ростом и коренастее - выслушала его краткий доклад, звучно скомандовала что-то - и перепоручила гостий спешно прибежавшей на её зов молодой горничной. Та чувствовала себя неловко, явно не зная как себя вести с теми, кто не понимает её речь. Она отвела их в просторный, по меркам скученного Токио, номер на втором этаже, с двумя кроватями и, как вскорости выяснилось, ванной европейского типа. Просторный в смысле, что размером с гостевую комнату дома Тендо: Ранмин-то тесть жил в настоящих хоромах.

Горничная что-то сказала извиняющимся тоном, поклонилась и ушла.

Ранма душераздирающе, совершенно неженственно, зевнула:

— Ты как хошь, Аканэ, а я - на боковую. Лучше отоспаться впрок, пока от нас ничего не зависит.

— Не хочешь отмыться сначала?

— Тогда придётся по очереди. Там обычная ванна, мы в неё оба не поместимся... Нет, ты прикинь, а? Горячий кран есть, а нагревателя нигде не видно. Так, что-ли, по трубам и подаётся?

— Наверно, он у них один на весь дом. Ладно, иди первым. Я пока тут осмотрюсь.

Пока Ранма бултыхалась и фыркала в ванне, словно бегемот на водопое, горничная вернулась с двумя комплектами свежей одежды, очень похожей на земные спортивные костюмы бежевого цвета. Эту разновидность, похоже, выбрали за универсальность и безразмерность.

Горничная тем временем, смущаясь и краснея, продемонстрировала Аканэ действие плоских тугих колёсиков, встроенных в застёжки лифчика. Они управляли размерами и формой чашечек, длиной обхвата и лямок в весьма широких пределах, делая эту магическую разновидность нижнего белья воистину универсальной.

Аканэ покосилась на дверь ванной, и ехидно ухмыльнулась. Если Ранма думал, что отвертится, то его ждёт большо-ой сюрприз.

(シーンブレイク)

Завтрак выдался на редкость спокойным. Когда девушки спустились в столовую, там не было ни души, лишь вчерашняя горничная зевала во всю пасть за стойкой, да с кухни неслось вялое позвякивание. Очевидно, слух о пришелицах либо не успел распространиться, либо никто ему не поверил.

Не успели гостьи озадачиться языковым барьером, как девица за стойкой, не прекращая душераздирающе зевать, проснулась к действию - видно, уже имела указания на их счёт. Споро наполнила мясом и овощами две тарелки - очень, по Ранминому мнению, маленьких - поставила во встроенный в заднюю стену шкаф, закрыла дверцу, дёрнула рычаг, открыла дверцу, и достала уже горячее. Похоже было, что мир этот, несмотря на паровозы, совершенно не уступал родному в уровне бытового комфорта.

Ранма попыталась жестами выбить порцию побольше, но получила решительный отказ: девица за стойкой ответила таким взглядом, словно ей предлагали совершить святотатство. Пришлось довольствоваться имеющейся малостью. Отнеся свои завтраки за угловой столик, они приступили к еде. Причём Ранма ела нехарактерно медленно, ковыряя вилкой с постным выражением на лице. Аканэ действовала энергичнее, используя и вилку и нож, хотя осторожно пробовала всё, что брала в рот в первый раз.

— Интересно, что это за овощ - немного на дайкон похоже, но не то... — она сделала паузу, отправив в рот ещё кусок. — А вот мясо какое-то непонятное... — она приподняла вилкой один из тонких ломтиков, по форме напоминавшего нарезанный говяжий язык. — Никак не пойму, мясо это или рыба. Или вообще креветка?.. — она отправила ломтик в рот.

— Ву, вя... — Ранма проглотила, — я вчера заметил, в мусорном баке у них через край улиточьих домиков. Здоровых таких, — она развела ладони на ширину футбольного мяча. — И сдаётся мне, это оно и есть, — она подняла на вилке ломтик мяса, критически рассматривая его. — Ну, точно. — она сжевала ломтик.

— Мммгф? — подавившись, выпучила глаза Аканэ.

— Ты что, Аканэ, — удивилась Ранма, — улиток, что-ли, никогда не ела? — Она споро сжевала ещё кусок мяса. — Вон же, французы их с огромным удовольствием жрут, и ничего, не помер ещё никто.

Аканэ с трудом сглотнула, закашлялась, и запила травяным чаем.

— Ты _до_ ·завтрака предупредить не мог? — она сердито уставилась на мужа. — Я всё-таки не французы, и у Шарденов всяких не столовалась, как некоторые. — Она осторожно уцепила вилкой ещё ломтик, и откусила от него с таким выражением, словно тот мог укусить в ответ. Прожевала... — Хотя довольно вкусно. Особенно если подумать, что улиток такого размера не бывает и это уже не улитка, это уже сухопутная креветка получается. — уверенно закончила Аканэ, цинично надругавшись над зоологией.

— Ага, ага, — ехидно отозвалась Ранма, — такие прям креветки...

— А Луна - это белка, — мастерски парировала в болевую точку Аканэ.

Ранма спешно заткнулась. И натренировал же жену на свою голову.

После завтрака побродили по городку, в местных «спортивных костюмах» совершенно не привлекая к себе внимания. Городок хоть и не мог похвастаться габаритами - размера домов это тоже касалось - но был каким-то очень уютным. Всё ухожено, покрытые укатанной щебёнкой улицы без колдобин, залатаны где нужно. Мусор нигде не валяется, хоть и встречаются порой пыльные углы. Короче, всё в меру. Зато улочки были кривыми и извилистыми, без малейшего намёка на планировку. Туман изнутри не казался особо густым, но видимость ограничивал примерно сотней метров. Блуждая, удалось понять, что городок вытянулся неровным сектором от центрального пика с «замком» до складов и станции у склона кратера, городок и не имел выраженного центра. Везде было одинаково.

Городок окольцовывала вьющаяся дорога - по сути, такая же улица как и другие, только с внешней стороны у неё был невысокий забор из прутьев, за которым сады и огороды просто распирало от пышной, влажной зелени. Ранма и Аканэ углубились в лабиринт дорожек, стиснутых зелёными стенами. Дышалось тут легко, впервые с начала эпопеи они просто гуляли, расслабляясь. Тут и там пылили поливальные установки, и Ранма первый раз за всю эпопею порадовалась, что её проклятие заперто.

Девушки намеревались быстренько обойти кратер по кругу и через полчасика вернуться в гостиницу, но постепенно выяснилось, что дорожки к садам и фермам расходятся от города подобно ветвям дерева, никому и в голову не пришло проложить кольцевой маршрут. К тому же, туман здорово затруднял навигацию: мало того, что дорожки скорее напоминали извилистые тоннели в зелени, так даже по прямой дальше нескольких десятков метров было ничего не видать.

Неба тоже было не видно, одно лишь равномерно светящееся марево, и ни намёка на солнышки - хотя те, вроде бы, должны были просвечивать. Ранма, любопытства ради, попыталась отследить их своим магическим зрением, но туман заволакивал и его.

Минут двадцать спустя, когда они упёрлись в очередной тупик, её терпение лопнуло, и Ранма, вместо того, чтобы возвращаться к последней развилке, решила идти напрямик. Сказать-то просто, но когда топтать грядки не позволяет совесть - остаётся только одно. Выполнив эффектный, метров на десять, прыжок вверх, она усмотрела точку приземления, и следующим прыжком скрылась за деревьями. Аканэ поспешно последовала за ней, думая, что та прыгнула на соседнюю дорожку, но к отвращению своему обнаружила, что та красуется, балансируя на конце длинного шеста, торчащего в центре заросшего зеленью поля. Второго шеста рядом не было.

Проклиная себя за то, как глупо попалась на подначку мужа, Аканэ впечаталась в грядки, пропахав в рыхлой земле изрядную борозду. Хорошо хоть на ногах смогла удержаться, не уронив достоинство окончательно. Она выпрямилась и огляделась. Поле было засажено чем-то вроде гигантской капусты, курчавые кочаны которой доставали ей до плеч. В нескольких метрах золотился нетипичный для здешних ферм высоченный забор из проволочной сетки... С шипами и колючей проволокой поверху?.. Аканэ нервно огляделась. Не угодила она, случаем, в загон для тигров или кто тут у них ещё плотоядный?

Кочаны-переростки безмолвствовали, единственным звуком было хрюканье Ранмы, давившейся на своём шесте от смеха. Хоть бы ты оттуда сверзился, несносный!

Аканэ уже примеривалась, в каком направлении поскорее покинуть странное поле - на забор, понятное дело, прыгать не стоило - когда вдруг почувствовала прикосновение к своей шее чего-то холодного и липкого. Она окаменела. Загадочное щупальце поползло выше, зарываясь в волосы. Аканэ напряглась, незаметно занося руку, и с резким выкриком швырнула неизвестного щупальцатора через плечо, со всего маху впечатывая в землю.

То есть, так она собиралась сделать. Агрессор, против всех ожиданий, почти не обладал массой, рывок оказался чрезмерным, и Аканэ потеряла равновесие, еле устояв на ногах. Несчастная, ни в чём не повинная улитка растаяла в небе, сверкнув на прощание звёздочкой.

Ранма ржала уже в голос, сотрясаясь на своём шесте и держась за бока. Аканэ огляделась ещё раз, только сейчас заметив на земле под кочанами и кое-где на листьях характерные спиральные домики размером с футбольный мяч. Ну, понятно теперь, зачем колючая проволока. Иначе расползутся, и все сады вокруг обгрызут. Аканэ с раздражением скосилась на мужа. Хоть бы ты оттуда свер... Ага, уже.

Потерявшая от смеха равновесие Ранма шмякнулась в заросли. Аканэ ухмыльнулась. Из моря кочанов-переростков медленно поднялась знакомая фигура с косичкой, физиономия у неё была залеплена здоровенной улиткой. Пришёл черёд Аканэ давиться от смеха.

Ранма, ругаясь, отодрала липкое головоногое от лица, и отбросила куда-то за спину:

— Ты как хошь, Аканэ, а с меня на сегодня хватит улиток, — проворчала она, утирая рукавом слизь.

Аканэ лишь захихикала громче.

— Кстати, бросок был просто чудо. Столько силы... Ты что, медведя швырять собиралась? Бедная улиточка.

— Ах, ты...

После этого у них не возникало проблем с точками приземления, двое бойцов пронеслись над садами на чистом инстинкте, Аканэ в погоне за Ранмой, желая всыпать той хорошенько. Ранма дразнилась и уворачивалась - короче, развлекалась, как могла.

Они оглянуться не успели как оказались на крутом склоне кратера, выше границы тумана.

Девушки встали как вкопанные, ощутив навалившийся на них иссушающий жар. И это была не температура, та оставалась прежней. Иссушающей, враждебной жизни была сама атмосфера, как для обычных их чувств, так и для магического зрения. Укутанный животворной дымкой оазис зеленел внизу подобно размытому миражу, и лишь центральная горка, с её шпилями, да дальняя кромка кратера были видны со всей отчётливостью. Аканэ подняла глаза в небо, тоже неуловимо сменившее свой цвет - с неопределённо-белёсого на такой же неопределённо-белёсый, но давящий и враждебный. Солнышки были на месте, подбираясь неровным кольцом к зениту.

Ранма несколькими стремительными прыжками взлетела по каменным уступам на самый верх, и встала, оглядывая с большого валуна горизонт. Аканэ вскарабкалась, и встала рядом с ней.

Каменистый склон кратера полого уходил вниз, незаметно сливаясь с равниной пустоши. Откуда-то справа, из-за его складок, выныривала золотая ниточка железной дороги, плавной дугой уходя вправо и теряясь в мутном мареве, служившем здесь горизонтом. В этом мире не было чёткой, привычной им линии - плоскость земли постепенно таяла в мутном мареве неба. Раньше, пока они смотрели на пустошь почти с уровня земли, это было не так заметно.

— И ни забора, ни охраны, — с некоторым удивлением констатировала Аканэ.

— Угу, — согласилась седая. — По крайней мере таких, которые мы способны заметить. Тут вполне может быть какой-нибудь барьер, отбрасывающий или испепеляющий тех, кто пытается проползти. Или вон на той горке, — она указала на увенчанный башнями и шпилями пик, вздымавшийся из середины озера тумана, заполняющего кратер, — могут снайперы сидеть. Роботы-снайперы, например. Дотуда же полкилометра всего. Зря мы так неосторожно сунулись. — Она спрыгнула с валуна.

— Да вряд ли, — Аканэ поёжилась, нервно озираясь. — Наверняка всё настроено человека пропускать. Мы никаких ограждений и предупреждающих надписей не встретили. А как же, например, дети?

— Дети? — Ранма почесала в затылке. — Ну, они люди, вроде, милые. Но при этом вполне могут оказаться типа спартанцев: выжил ребёнок до совершеннолетия - честь ему и хвала. Не выжил - такова жизнь. Жизненное пространство-то ограничено. Просто помножь наши традиционные ценности, эпохи, например, Сэнгоку, на десять, и представь, что получится.

— Ох. — Аканэ явно стало не по себе.

— Но скорей всего, — поспешила успокоить её Ранма, — твари просто дохнут в этом животворном тумане. Лопаются, например, от избытка жизненных сил, или ещё чего...

К нам что-то ползёт! — прервал её встревоженный возглас Аканэ, указывавшей налево.

Ранма спешно обратила туда своё внимание. На девушек беззвучно надвигалась... Некая неправильность, словно дрожание в воздухе, от которого становилось неприятно глазам. Примерно человеческого размера в высоту и ширину, марево было бы почти невидимым... если бы не глубокая, неестественно чёрная тень, стелющаяся по земле под его основанием.

— Уходим, — бросила Аканэ. Неведомое нечто двигалось не быстрее идущего человека, но знакомиться с ним поближе ей совершенно не хотелось. — Мы не знаем, что это за тварь, и с какого расстояния может быть опасна.

— Ой, фуууу, — откликнулась Ранма, направив на приближающийся морок свои магические чувства. — Погодь, — она вытянула вперёд руки, и начала не спеша, экономно фокусировать ки-заряд. — Судя по мистической вони, это какая-то нежить местная. Хочу проверить...

Нечто, между тем, ускорилось в предвкушении добычи. Стали заметны чёрные точки, вихрящиеся внутри марева словно мухи. Мерзотное присутствие надвинулось, и... размазалось, надвигаясь словно со всех сторон разом. Ни магические, ни ки чувства больше не позволяли определить его местоположение. А на слух оно было безмолвным. Только глазами. Аканэ попятилась, содрогаясь при мысли, насколько смертоносной была бы подобная тактика охоты ночью. Ведь заметила она это марево только благодаря его тени!

— Моко Такабиша! — Ранма наконец выпустила ки-заряд. Голубоватый шар ударил в марево... И исчез бесследно, беззвучно. Какую-то секунду марево набухало, наполняясь бешено вихрящимися чёрными точками, потом лопнуло с мерзким звуком, разлетевшись чёрной слизью и какими-то вполне материальными ошмётками, с чавком ляпнувшимися на землю чтобы сразу начать истаивать чёрным дымом.

— Действует, — с удовлетворением констатировала Ранма, отступая подальше от этой гадости. — Ну, хоть какое утешение... Кстати, это подтверждает второй вариант. Никакого барьера, они действительно взрываются от жизненной энергии.

— Замечательно. Но давай всё-таки уйдём, пока нас не сожрало что-нибудь по настоящему невидимое.

Но не успели они спуститься с кручи, как уже Ранма заметила какую-то тушу, начавшую переползать гребень далеко справа. Внеся поправку на расстояние, девушки поняли, каким огромным оно было. С трёх-четырёхэтажный дом, не меньше.

— Что это, нападение гигантских монстров? — пробормотала Ранма, вглядываясь. — Как не вовремя-то.

Огромное нечто было округлым, вытянутым, его грубая шкура - многоцветная словно лоскутное одеяло. Но никаких больше деталей было не разобрать.

— Надо спасать город! — воскликнула Аканэ, порываясь бежать к неведомому огромному.

— Погоди, — осадила её Ранма. — Тут своих спасальщиков найдётся, поквалифицированней нас.

— Там же Ами! — не сдавалась Аканэ.

— В самом защищённом месте, внутри настоящей крепости. К тому же разводной мост лёгкий, такую тушу не выдержит. Но ты права, мы от местных зависим полностью. Надо зарабатывать очки, — сказала она пустившись бежать.

— Какой же ты циник, — пожурила Аканэ, догоняя.

Они спустились в кратер, ниже границы тумана, чтобы не напороться на какую-нибудь невидимую тварь. Разделённые заборами огороды упирались в стенку кратера, но уступы оставались свободными, оставляя полно места для тех, кто способен преодолевать препятствия десятиметровыми прыжками. Обратно наверх они пошли, когда пересекли под острым углом железнодорожный путь. Рельсы тянулись в пологой искусственной выемке, прорезавшей край кратера. Точка перевала, однако, располагалась значительно выше уровня тумана, не позволяя тому вытечь. Девушки взбежали по пологому склону искусственной выемки. Огромная лоскутно-разноцветная туша высилась впереди, выползая на гребень. Ранма рассмотрела - и резко затормозила, выругавшись.

— Что такое? — Аканэ тоже остановилась, и вернулась к ней. — Что ты там разглядел?

— Стволы пушек, — раздражённо пояснила Ранма. — Это ж надо так лохануться!

Аканэ присмотрелась внимательнее... И тоже разглядела тонкие стволы, торчавшие из тёмных дыр в разноцветной громаде. Получается, это была какая-то машина? Поверхность выглядела как панцирь какого-то зверя, изобилуя чешуйчатыми складками, шипообразными выступами и прочими несимметричными деталями.

Из тумана появились фигуры в мешковатых скафандрах с закрытыми шлемами, неторопливо катившие какую-то тележку. Девушки расценили это как признак невраждебности странной громады, и пошли разглядеть поближе.

— А вот и гусеницы, — добавила Ранма, когда стала видна нижняя часть непонятной машины. Нижняя часть корпуса расходилась в стороны, словно приподнятый многосегментный фартук. Из под него виднелись огромные, массивные гусеницы, шириной с автомобиль. Две спереди, и, кажется, две сзади - был виден край. Машина медленно, с глухим скрежетом вползла на гребень, который здесь оказался выровнен, и весь в ребристых следах от этих гигантских гусениц. Машина начала разворачиваться на месте, и стало видно, что передняя и задняя пары гусениц располагались на чём-то вроде поворотных тележек. Деталей было не разобрать, из под приподнятого «фартука» виднелись лишь нижние части титанических катков да месящие твёрдую землю траки толщиной, наверно, в метр.

— Что же это такое, — риторически вопросила заинтригованная Ранма.

Развернувшись вдоль гребня, туша размером с дирижабль осела, издав тяжкий вздох исторгший из под днища клубы пара и пыли. Сегменты «фартука» начали опускаться с шипением и скрежетом, пока не упёрлись в землю. С борта, обращённого в сторону кратера, стволы пушек втягивались, орудийные порты закрывались изнутри.

— Черепаховая стратегия, — прокомментировала Ранма. — Эта штука медленная, и всё поставлено на толщину брони. Интересно, из каких тварей шкурка пошита?

Вблизи стало видно, что бугристая поверхность огромной машины составлена из неровных лоскутов, соединённых иногда даже не встык, а внахлёст. Узор складок и форма роговидных выступов на кусках разного цвета заметно отличались, наводя на мысль, что броня составлена из шкур разных тварей.

Из тумана, тем временем, появились ещё люди в скафандрах, тащившие на тележках золотые отрезки труб. В борту левиафана открылся люк, зазвучали короткие, деловитые фразы, и скоро пошла работа. От машины в туман потянулись несколько труб, помеченные на стыках чёрными символами.

Девушки приблизились. Один из работавших заметил, и наорал на них, указывая яростными жестами в сторону тумана. Языковый барьер лишал смысла идею объяснять, что они не местные, поэтому Ранма с Аканэ последовали его совету, и вернулись в пропитанный жизнью кратер. Торчать за пределами безопасной зоны, без знаний и подготовки, было действительно плохой идеей.

— Вдруг у Ами уже готово, — поторопила Аканэ, у которой внезапно проснулась совесть. — А мы болтаемся неизвестно где.

Поспешили в гостиницу. Но там была тишина, девица за стойкой спала сидя. С трудом разбудив её, пришлось объясняться жестами. Убедившись, что нет, никто за ними не посылал и записок не передавал, решили отправиться в «замок».

Водоём вокруг центрального пика, при дневном свете, оказался не рвом а естественным озером, окольцованным в камень набережной. Вода была невероятно прозрачной, и искрилась от малейшей ряби.

— Не думаю, что падать туда было бы хорошей идеей, — заметила Ранма, перегибаясь через высокие, надёжные перила моста, для чего ей пришлось встать на цыпочки. — Чувствуешь, как жизнью тянет? И в воде ни травинки, ни головастика. — Дно действительно были голым, чистый камень. — Булькнешься в эту воду - лопнешь от избытка жизненной энергии как та тварь, даже выудить тебя не успеют.

Аканэ поёжилась. Озеро выглядело таким маняще-прохладным, и дух свежести от него шёл просто замечательный. Неприятно было осознать, что слишком много хорошего - тоже убивает.

Не став блуждать по замку, они сразу пошли в приёмную направо. Клерк за стойкой был уже другой, и втолковывать ему пришлось долго. Выходит, о них никто не предупредил? В конце концов бесконечные повторения «Хассачт» возымели эффект. Была вызвана йома, которой дан приказ. Существо выглядело как невзрачно одетая девушка с сиреневой кожей, без носа и рта. Для магических чувств его присутствие было куда более странным, чем облик для глаза. Создание молча и ни на кого не глядя вышло за входную дверь. Клерк энергично махнул девушкам рукой: мол идите уже отседова.

Последовав за йомой, они шли не так как вчера с Хассачт дальше по этажам, а направились по шировому тоннелю вглубь горы.

Тоннель закончился просторным залом с клетью огромного лифта, окружённой четырьмя массивнейшими золотыми столбами, связанными наискось перекрещивающимися балками. Потолка и стен у платформы не было, лишь ограждение из сетки метра два высотой. Тросов тоже никаких не было, зато внутренние стороны столбов оказались зубчатыми.

Дождавшись, пока девушки зайдут на платформу, йома подошла к круглой ручке, очень напоминающей сейфовый замок, и начала крутить туда-сюда, набирая комбинацию. Это Ранме сильно не понравилось: как они, в случае чего, обратно прорываться будут? Нет, если лифт пойдёт вниз - они с Аканэ могут с лёгкостью вверх по балкам ускакать. А если вверх? Потолок зала был высоко, но даже отсюда было видно, что шахта, идущая наверх, перекрыта какими-то створками.

Йома закончила щёлкать ручкой, и лифт плавно пошёл вверх. Ранме захотелось выругаться. Бросив взгляд на Акане, она увидела, что та с интересом разглядывает, нет, не механизмы, а сиреневое нечто в форме девушки. Чего там было рассматривать? Мало они низших йом на своём веку повидали? Оживлённая магией косная материя, лишь изображающая подобие жизни. Да, эмоции у них настоящие. И разум настоящий - тот невеликий, что есть. А в остальном - банальная масса песка, или дерева, или из чего там её сделали, на которую наложена трансформация, ограничиваемая лишь фантазией заклинателя. Могли бы и как пятиногий сундук с хоботом оформить, суть бы от этого не поменялась. Или в обыкновенный пылесос ту же псевдожизнь вдохнуть. Не из человека сделана - и то хорошо. Простая стилизация под человека.

Это была бы последняя низость, человеческие тела или души в качестве ингредиентов использовать. Вот почему он так Джедайта ненавидел. Даже Галаксия так низко не опускалась, она просто пыталась всех истребить и превращение людей в гротескных монстров происходило тогда, когда ей было наплевать, доведён ли процесс до конца. Увы, по рассказам «старых» сэйлор-воинов, использование человеческих душ как ингредиента для создания йом было обычным делом среди врагов. Непримиримых, как правило, потому что такое прощать нельзя. Королева Нехеления обратила в монстров весь свой двор. Тёмное Королевство истязало души умерших, превращая в карикатуры на самих себя, потом вкладывало в искусственные тела. Вот как они получали своих йом. Джедайт просто продолжил традицию. По сравнению с этим, чудовища, известные как Витчиз Файв, были просто образцом доброты. Своих даймонов они делали, вселяя иномировых злых духов в какие попало предметы. Это если забыть, что те ходили фактически выдирая из людей души. Или что сами ведьмы были когда-то людьми, в которых вселился такой иномировой дух, пожрав душу.

Лифт уже вошёл в тёмную шахту, угрожая расплющить пассажиров о близкий потолок, когда тот со скрежетом разошёлся на две половины. И не просто какие-то половины, это оказались каменные плиты метра полтора, наверно, толщиной! Ранма заметила, что на их углах были металлические зубцы, образовавшие продолжение зубцов на столбах по углам шахты. А вот сама шахта разительно изменилась. В ярком белом свете множества фонарей по стенам щетинилось всякое. Непонятное, но зловещее и угрожающее, отчего чувствуешь себя словно под дулом пистолета. Платформу слегка тряхнуло, потом снизу донёсся скрежет смыкающихся плит. А сверху уже надвигался ещё один потолок, начавший раздвигаться не раньше, чем лязгнул, сомкнувшись, первый. У этого толщина уже была чуть ли не с ширину шахты, края образовывали сложный узор из выступов и впадин.

После этого шлюза платформа плавно ускорилась. Поднимаясь в тёмной шахте, миновала где-то пару сотен метров, несколько раз пройдя освещённые этажи и подрагивая на стыках открытых люков подобных первому. Подъём замедлился, платформа прошла через ещё один шлюз - и остановилась в огромном зале, похожем на рукотворную пещеру. Шахта здесь кончалась, опорных столбов дальше не было. Оба ограждения, и наружное и собственное, втянулись в пол, и платформа стала его продолжением, полностью открытая со всех сторон. Даже столбик с ручкой тоже втянулся. Йома же никак не отреагировала и даже не шелохнулась.

Ранма насторожённо огляделась. Ярко освещённый зал был округлой, но неправильной формы. Местами его монолитный каменный пол был заставлен какими-то огромными машинами, местами - исчерчен узором заклинательных кругов, от одного взгляда на которые у неё начинали слезиться глаза. А в одном месте под небрежно наброшенным брезентом виднелись останки чего-то почерневшего и искорёженного, и пол вокруг пятнали расходящиеся лучи копоти.

— Сдаётся мне, мы попали в лабораторию, — глубокомысленно изрекла Ранма.

— Похоже на то. — Думаю, Ами там. — Аканэ указала на что-то вроде длинного металлического сарая, прилепившегося в стене каверны где-то посередине между потолком и полом. Золотой, как и всё здесь сделанное из алюминия, он имел закруглённые углы, несколько низких окон с толстыми ставнями, поднятыми сейчас словно козырьки. К открытой двери в боковой стене вела ажурная золотая лесница.

Им пришлось сделать изрядный крюк обходя препятствия и следуя дорожкам очерченным чёрной и жёлтой краской: только дурак полезет туда, где можно вляпаться в незнакомую магию. Когда поднимались по лестнице, то уловили из двери возбуждённый шум голосов.

Поспешно влетев, двое бойцов замерли, оказавшись в научном пандемониуме.

Посреди длинного, заставленного столами и пультами зала, яростно спорили вчерашняя пожилая леди, сменившая фиолетовый костюм на нечто серо-невзрачное и лабораторный халат, и вчерашний лысый коротышка, облачённый в совершенно пижонскую мантию пошло-пурпурных тонов, переливчатую, словно намасленный шёлк. Оба сидели за столом и что-то чертили на листах бумаги, а на задней стене зала, погружённой в неестественно глубокую тень, тут же вспыхивали огненные письмена. Ранма тут же устыдилась своим прошлым мыслям о том, что интегральное счисление - мозговыворачивающая заумь. Не, тут было нечто гораздо, гораздо хуже. Вся стена уже щетинилась многоэтажными формулами и редкими графиками, и вся эта _настоящая_ ·заумь подбиралась к углу, угрожая не уместиться.

Седая девушка не понимала ни слова, и формулы тоже состояли из неизвестных значков, но всё это до боли напоминало поединок. Хассачт и Лухыт атаковали, парировали, искали брешь в защите противника и атаковали снова. Столпившиеся вокруг ассистенты сошли бы за секундантов: стояли молча, внимательно наблюдая за поединком.

Было бы забавно, если бы не бедная Ами сидящая между спорщиками словно между молотом и наковальней, отчаянно крутя головой туда-сюда и даже временами пытаясь вставить слово.

Двое учёных пошли на очередной заход, обмениваясь формулами словно выпадами. Тень доползла до угла, помедлила, а потом потянулась к Ранме, прилепившись словно тягучая паутина.

— Эй! — девушка с косичкой замахала руками, пятясь, когда светящиеся строчки формул налепились ей на лицо и плечи, щекоча, словно по ней насекомые ползали.

Магическая «грифельная доска» натянулась словно резиновая плёнка, потом наконец оторвалась, не оставив следа. Поколыхавшись в воздухе, полупрозрачное полотнище прилепилось к открытой наружу двери.

Спорщики замолкли, обернувшись на выкрик.

— Ой, ребята! Как я рада вас видеть! — воскликнула Ами, массируя виски. — Уже отдохнули?

— Мы-то отдохнули, — ответила Аканэ приближаясь к ней. — А вот ты смотришься неважно. Голова болит? Может, у них таблетку какую попросить?

Лухыт с Хассачт обменялись ядовито-вежливыми фразами, не переведёнными так как Ами не смотрела на них. Похоже, решили сделать паузу.

— Ничего, я в порядке! — как-то чересчур поспешно заверила Ами.

— Мы не поздно? — с опаской осведомилась Ранма. Если выяснится, что они заотдыхались на лишних полчаса, задержав миссию, и из-за этого получаса помощь опоздает - то зачем они вообще торопились и рвали жилы, рискуя жизнью?

— Нет-нет, — заверила Ами, переведя взгляд на пожилую учёную чтобы перевод работал. — У нас тут ещё работы даже неизвестно насколько. Сейчас всё упирается в то, как открыть портал в следующий мир. Похожие техники существуют, но рассчитаны на проникновение в элементальные псевдо-планы. Почему-то множественность миров местная наука считала невозможной, хотя все предпосылки в их теориях есть... — Она потёрла переносицу. — Как трудно думать. Но возвращаясь к вашему вопросу. Я ожидала, что вы сами придёте сюда когда будете готовы, отдохнув как следует. Координаты токена мы установили первым делом, его положение теперь известно с точностью до ста метров. По счастью ли, потому ли, что механизм разбрасывания токенов проверяет доступность места, но он находится на освоенной территории. Вот, держите. — Она протянула Ранме медальон, тем временем продолжавший перевод слов Ами на местный язык. — Поедете туда на поезде, спросите Ата на станции. Это девушка, которую достопочтенная Хассачт попросила помочь нам.

— А как же ты? — озабоченно спросила Аканэ.

Ранма без лишних вопросов приняла продолжающий говорить медальон.

— Не волнуйтесь, — поспешила успокоить Ами. — Для моей работы вполне достаточно портального контроллера. Функцию перевода мне удалось... скопировать. Берите и идите.

— Пойдём. — Седая девушка потянула Аканэ за рукав. — Не будем им мешать. — Уже уходя, она подняла медальон на уровень глаз, и пробормотала вполголоса: «Как же она их различает? Ведь на вид совершенно одинаковые»

(シーンブレイク)

Станция оказалась, фактически, конторой при складе. Зал ожидания представлял небольшую комнату на первом этаже. Неудивительно, при местном ничтожном населении. Да и куда им ездить, если кроме оазисов в этом мире земля представляет собой враждебную человеку среду.

Девушки вошли, огляделись. Никого, пустая комната. Стены окрашены в салатовый цвет, вдоль стен - дырчатые золотые скамьи (точнее, алюминиевые, но золотыми их воспринимать было проще). На противоположной от двери стене - расписание поездов, разлинованное вручную на большом золотом щите чем-то вроде угольного карандаша. Местами в нём были свежие подтирки и поправки. Ещё в углу на полочке притулилась кофеварка/ Ранма рискнула попробовать: не отказываться же от халявы? Аппарат выдал что-то горячее и коричневое в рифлёном стаканчике из золотой фольги. Она опасливо пригубила. Вкус оказался ни на что не похожий, но неплохо. Выхлебала до дна пока думали, что делать дальше.

Пошли глубже в контору через дверь в боковой стене комнаты ожидания. Дверь была обшарпанной, но золотой - что окончательно подтверждало статус дерева как материала драгоценного до непрактичности, навроде слоновой кости.

Нашли усатого мужика, корпевшего над тетрадями. — На погрузке его ищите, он там помогает, — ответил тот на вопрос о местонахождении Ата.

— Но разве Ата не девушка? — удивилась Аканэ: перевод его ответа на японский содержал хоть и не бесспорные, но явные намёки на то, что Ата - мужского рода.

— Девица еси, — устало отмахнулся усатый.

— Глючит, — констатировала Ранма. — Пошли.

Вышли наружу, направившись к поезду. Путь был один, вагоны левой стороной стояли почти впритирку к складам. Там в стене были двери для погрузки, сейчас закрытые. Вся активность, судя по звукам, сейчас сосредоточилась на платформе, идущей справа от поезда, если смотреть по ходу движения. Виден был только её конец, врезающийся в склон кратера подпорной бетонной стенкой. Поезд был разделён опущенным откидным мостиком, ведущим в конец платформы. Справа виднелся торец первого вагона, слева - артиллерийская платформа с двумя пушками, сейчас бесхозная, за которой глянцево отсвечивал круглый торец водяной цистерны.

Бойцы направились к мостику.

— Интересно, а паровоз они как вставлять будут? — удивилась Ранма, глянув налево. — По воздуху?

Аканэ проследила за её взглядом. Платформа с двумя пушками, две цистерны, пустой промежуток, платформа с одной пушкой и плугом. Ну конечно, так и тот поезд... Аканэ озадаченно моргнула. Платформа, цистерна, цистерна, пустое место, платформа.

Паровоза не было.

Аканэ пробежала глазами вдоль пути. Путь был один, без малейшего следа разветвлений. Направо - поезд. Налево - тоже никаких разветвлений, они совсем недавно там вдвоём пробегали. Единственная нитка рельсов, уходящая в пустошь, больше там ничего. Паровоз должен был быть между носовой платформой и цистернами. Паровоза там не было. Аканэ ещё раз моргнула, с раздражением осознавая что у неё сейчас заболит голова.

— Не мучайся, скоро узнаем! — посоветовала Ранма. — Мне, знаешь ли, самому до жути интересно, в чём тут прикол!

Озадаченные, перешли по мостику на платформу. Там стало видно, что поезд только составляется. И платформа, и рельсы продолжались куда-то вглубь склада. Мужик в спецовке подкатывал оттуда вагоны по одному при помощи ажурно-легковесной помести велосипеда и ручной дрезины, цеплявшейся за зубчатый средний рельс. Двое парней в спецовках таскали на тележках золотые ящики в передний вагон. Ящики были все стандартного размера, вытянутые, длиной как раз по ширине вагона. Платформа была высотой точно по двери вагонов, так что грузить было удобно. Изнутри груз принимали мужики в спецовках, очевидно укладывая на место.

— Кто тут Ата! — крикнула Ранма.

— Это я! — откликнулся один из парней, катавших тележки. Светловолосый, лет восемнадцати, он был каким-то чересчур стройным, без присущей остальным заметной мускулатуры, да к тому же ниже них ростом. Хотя всё равно был выше девушек на пол головы. — А вы, значит, те двое иномирцев, для кого Потрясающая Старушенция искала проводника? Ну, я к вашим услугам.

Под конец его речи медальон переключился на местоимение «я» однозначно женского рода, вызвав у Аканэ укол раздражения.(прим. 1)

— Рад познакомиться, — дипломатично поздоровалась Ранма. — Куда и когда отправляемся?

— Имеющийся, — Ата махнул рукой в сторону грузимого поезда. Похоже, на коротких фразах медальон таки путался. — Погодите только, пассажирский блок надо погрузить. — Он спешным шагом направился к зданию конторы.

Второй парень проворчал что-то непереведённое, и начал таскать за двоих, резко ускорившись.

Через пару минут Ата вернулся:

— Поедем с капустой, во втором. — Видя недоумённые взгляды девушек, он пояснил: — Чтобы лишний блок климат-контроля не ставить. Энергию не жалко, но он тяжёлый чтобы со склада тащить. Потом устанавливать морока.

Интересно получается, подумала Ранма. Мы что, верхом на капусте поедем?

Ата, тем временем, обратился ко второму парню с какой-то просьбой - и был, судя по тону ответа, вежливо послан. Он огляделся по сторонам, потом обратился к девушкам:

— Поможете подкатить пассажирский блок?

— Конечно, — без раздумий ответила Аканэ как только окончился перевод.

Отправились за Ата вглубь склада. «Пассажирский блок» оказался ящиком без верха с закреплёнными в нём двумя скамейками, лицом к лицу. Он даже имел собственные колёсики для транспортировки.

Проблема, как выяснилось, заключалась в толщине стенок. За спинками скамеек они были плитами сантиметров по пять литого алюминия, заметно возвышаясь над спинками. С единственного закрытого торца - потоньше, но всё равно впечатляюще. Алюминий, конечно, относительно лёгкий металл, но весила эта дура - огого.

Ранма с Аканэ без труда покатили конструкцию, Ата лишь указывал куда. Вся конструкция боком вдвигалась в широкую дверь вагона, для чего пришлось выгрузить несколько сетчатых ящиков с кочанами капусты.

— Ничего себе силища! — восхитился Ата когда Ранма и Аканэ без труда вкатили блок в вагон, не дожидаясь грузчиков с пандусом для перекрытия щели между платформой и вагоном.

Потом ящик со скамейками до упора задвинули в пустой задний конец вагона. Ата занялся замками, запирая его в этой позиции пока девушки возвращали на место капусту.

Ну а потом их провожатого затребовал второй парень, явно зашивавшийся на подаче ящиков, и они оказались предоставлены самим себе до самого отправления, наблюдая за составлением поезда. Ранма заметила одну странность у того конца платформы, который примыкал к складу, слегка отдаляясь от обрыва поскольку шла к нему под небольшим углом. В подпорной стенке была вроде как неглубокая полукруглая выемка, а в ней трое ворот. Ещё одни - в стене склада в самом углу где он смыкался с подпорной стенкой. Проблема была в том, что платформа перекрывала ворота, не позволяя даже открыть створки. Получается, она была выдвижной?

Тут грузчики их прогнали, чтобы не путались под ногами и девушки пошли ко второму вагону, в котором им предстояло ехать. Как и остальные, вагон больше всего напоминал прямоугольный ящик с идущими продольно рёбрами жёсткости. Ранма была уверена, что он меньше чем на железных дорогах родины, и в ширину и, главное, в длину - всего метров шесть. Заглянув под платформу, она убедилась, что колёс у него всего четыре. Все углы вагона были острыми, крыша - плоской, ни следа окон. Широкая, чуть не в треть длины вагона, дверь отъезжала в сторону, и рельсы для неё были единственными выделяющимися деталями. В центре двери было колесо штурвала.

Поезд составили быстро, минут за двадцать, набив его под завязку. Попутно грузчикам пришлось таки ставить ещё один блок климат-контроля: они приволокли ещё целый штабель ящиков с капустой, сунулись в вагон - а там сиденья пассажирские. Ругались, галдели, в итоге прицепили ещё один вагон к хвосту и покидали капусту в него, а Ата припахали присоединять здоровенный ящик климат-контроля у него под брюхом.

Но вот, наконец, разрешилась загадка века, показав, на какие ухищрения здесь идут чтобы сэкономить хоть немного земли: сначала весь состав, включая вторую артиллерийскую платформу и две цистерны, был лебёдкой оттянут назад, отчего он почти весь скрылся внутри склада. Потом платформа и правда оказалась убирающейся: часть её поднялась вертикальными секциями, словно разводной мост, преградив обзор и доступ к складу. Ранма подбежала и перегнулась сбоку. Там обнаружилась ранее незамеченная стрелка и большая круглая плита с отрезком рельс. На этот круг из ранее перекрытых ворот, и выполз паровоз. Очевидно, для него там была вырыта пещера чтобы не тратить драгоценную землю. Круг медленно повернулся, совместив паровоз с въездом на стрелку. Пыхтя паром из под колёс и поскрипывая на крутом повороте, шестиколёсный локомотив встал перед поездом. Потом сдал назад, и его начали тщательно цеплять, соединяя что-то там. Сцепки, похоже, были дополнительно защищены бронированными крышками.

Потом платформа опустилась на место и поезд сдал вперёд, совмещая с ней грузовые вагоны. Вдоль состава пошли мужики в спецовках, задвигая и проверяя двери. Полдюжины из них подкатили носовую платформу к паровозу, толкая её руками с выкриком типа «взяли!»

— Садитесь двигайтесь! — примчался взмыленный Ата, вытирая пот. — Вот липкие! Я устала таскать.

И опять заразный медальон использовал женское местоимение.

Девушки вошли в вагон и уселись на скамейку напротив входа. Места тут было на шестерых, но никто больше с ними не ехал.

Под потолком зажёгся свет, мужики снаружи с лязгом задвинули дверь и закрутили штурвал. Вид восьми массивных штырей, входящих в пазы запирая её намертво, вызвал у Ранмы очередной приступ здоровой паранойи. Но Ата быстро развеял опасения, вытащив из под скамейки два колеса штурвалов и вставив их в механизмы обеих дверей.

— На совсем уже крайний случай, — пояснил он. — Если вагон прогрызут и начнут внутрь набиваться.

Девушки ответили насторожёнными взглядами.

— Шутка, шутка юмора! — он пошёл на попятный. — Вижу уже, что вы бывалые. Впрочем, другие между мирами не ходят. Но это действительно типовое правило поведения в экстренных ситуациях: пассажиры не должны высовываться, чтобы не мешаться стрелкам охраны. Дверь разрешается открыть только если пребывание в вагоне угрожает жизни. Потому что, строго говоря, если снаружи - твари, способные продырявить вагон, то шансы выживания там ещё ниже. — Он уселся напротив девушек. — Ну, давайте знакомиться по настоящему. Я - Ата.

— Тендо Аканэ, — представилась та.

«Скарлет Скайуокер,» услужливо перевёл медальон.

Аканэ попыталась испепелить его взглядом. Потом повторила, тщательно отводя глаза:

— Те-н-до А-ка-нэ.

— Понимаю. — Ата кивнул. — Несовершество техники. Ээ, а которая из вас - Тендо, а которая Аканэ?

— А? — Аканэ опешила. — Ну, Тендо - это моя фамилия, а Аканэ - имя. А у вас фамилий разве нету?

— Клановые имена? — в свою очередь поразился Ата. — Нет, это считается... признаком непросвещённости. Только потому что племена неандертальцев их используют, а многим людям - удавись, но сделай на тех непохоже. Глупость, на мой _просвещённый_ ·взгляд.

Девушка с косичкой фыркнула.

— Саотоме Ранма. — И уже представившись, она повернулась к нему, смерив парня предупреждающим взглядом. — И, чтобы вопросов не возникало, я обычно парень. Это...

— Так это ты! — восхитился Ата, перебив её. — Рада, очень рада познакомиться с товарищем по несчастью! — Он протянул руку. Ранма помедлила, потом опасливо пожала её.

— Так ты специально вызвался, чтобы с ним встретиться? — с подозрением осведомилась Аканэ.

— Как я могла пропустить! Как только услышала про парня с таким же проклятием, как у меня! — Ата улыбнулся обезоруживающе, но как-то _неправильно_ , словно глазки строил.

— Зараза, слухи таки расползлись, — недовольно буркнула Ранма. — Ну, с другой стороны, Ларт язык за зубами держать не обязан, а городок крохотный. Тьфу, опять я в роли циркового верблюда.

Веко Аканэ дёрнулось. Что-то эта ситуация ей подозрительно напоминала.

— Я хотела сказать, — продолжил Ата, в возбуждении вставая и пересаживаясь рядом с Ранмой, слева от неё: скамьи были как раз на троих каждая, — что на самом деле я - девушка. Возраст - восемь с хвостом, проходчик со стажем одна восемьсот.

Он сказал больше этого, но Аканэ прервала бубнящий перевод:

— Постой! Оно правильно перевело? Тебе правда восемь лет?

— Что такое «лет»? — озадаченно ответил Ата. — Похоже на бессмыслицу или на устаревшее слово. Мне восемь тысяч двадцать пять декад дней.

— Год - это же... А. — Аканэ смутилась. Естественно. Никакой солнечной системы, Земле не вокруг чего обращаться, никаких сезонов. — Это единица времени, триста шестьдесят пять дней с четвертью. Тогда тебе выходит... — Она замолкла, деля в уме. — Двадцать два года.

— Какая странная, не метрическая единица... Так вот, как я говорила, семь декад назад вляпалась вот в такое дурацкое проклятие, и теперь застряла в этой, — он провёл руками вдоль своего тела, — неестественной форме пока не будет разработано специфическое контрзаклинание. Пашу как пр _о_ клятая где только могу, чтобы отработать... А тут Потрясающая Старушенция объявляет, что нужны добровольцы. Я еле успела пролезть первой! Ведь связи у неё такие же потрясающие, в том числе у тех, кто такое контрзаклинание разработать может, но без подмазывания не будет, ибо ресурсоёмко.

Семь декад? — подумала Аканэ. — Ну, конечно. Он имел в виду семьдесят дней, не лет.

— Аа, ээ, сочувствую, — ответила седая девушка, оказавшись между Ата и Аканэ. Поскольку последняя в данный момент отвернулась, приходилось смотреть практически в глаза первому чтобы перевод работал. — Я, ээ, сам только три дня, как застрял, но уже не по себе как-то. — Она чувствовала странную неловкость. Почему она это рассказывала незнакомому человеку? Наверно потому, что всегда умел сочувствовать, и редко мог отказать незнакомым людям в беде. — Один раз его уже запирало, несколько месяцев назад. Тогда пришлось реально тяжко. Я боялся, что это навсегда.

— Как проклятие может быть запертым или незапертым? — поразился Ата, разворачивясь к ней всем корпусом, и кладя руку вдоль спинки скамьи, чтоб было удобнее сидеть вполоборота.

— Оно, ээ, от поливания холодной водой включалось, — пояснила Ранма. — А горячей - выключалось. — Она ощущала странное смятение, обрывки каких-то рефлексов подёргивались, путаясь, не в силах сработать.

Аканэ нахмурилась, приподняв одну бровь. Тут что-то _определённо_ ·было не так. Она открыла было рот, но передумала. Нет, глупость какая. Быть того не может

Ата моргнул от удивления:

— Переключалось? То есть ты мог выбрать тот пол, который захотел? Тогда какое же это проклятье? Это метаморфинг с нестандартным управлением!

— Если бы! — ответила Ранма, с облегчением пускаясь в нейтральную тему. — Вода так и пёрла со всех сторон. Если не внезапный дождь, то трубу прорвёт. Или кто-нибудь что-нибудь выплеснет. Доходило до такого идиотизма, как бродячие торговцы золотыми рыбками. Это ж надо додуматься - аквариумами на разнос торговать! Но спотыкались они всегда, что выплёскивали своих рыбенций прямо на меня. Хоп - и я девушка, в самый неподходящий момент. Но и горячая вода когда не надо находилась. Или чай кто опрокинет, или трубу нагревателя прорвёт.

— Похоже, ваш мир очень богат нейтральной водой. Да, а что такое «дождь»? Слово вроде правильное для нашего языка, но незнакомое.

— Это когда вода льётся с неба. — сказала Ранма, ощущая странный озноб от того, что приходилось неотрывно смотреть в его серо-голубые глаза. Это же девушка, только пр _о_ клятая, пристыдила она себя. Неловко прокашлялась, и продолжила: — Облака конденсируются, и вниз летят капли. Забыл дома зонтик - и ты насквозь мокрый, и простудившийся. А, ээ, а что значит «нейтральная»?

— Нейтральная, — пояснил Ата, устраиваясь поудобнее и закидывая ногу на ногу, — это по отношению к живой-мёртвой. Вода в ключах оазисов - живая, как правило смертельной для человека концентрации. Вода в редких источниках Пустоши - мёртвая, крайне для человека вредная. Для питья и мытья в оазисах живую воду нейтрализуют, подвергая демагизации... Но что мы всё о технических подробностях! Расскажи лучше о себе.

— Я, ээ, наследник Беспредельной школы боевых искусств Саотоме. Восемнадцать лет, ээ... Тогда мне будет... Шесть тысяч семьсот где-то дней. Всю жизнь провёл с отцом в дороге, изучая секреты Искусства от разных мастеров. Из за этого же и... вляпался.

— Боевых искусств? В смысле, рукопашной борьбы с оружием?

— Чаще без оружия, — поправила Ранма. Оружие может быть или не быть под рукой, а твоё тело всегда с тобой.

— Хм, чистый воин, значит. Против людей. Или в вашем мире настолько редки твари, убивающие прикосновением?

— Вообще не встречаются, — ответила Ранма, сглотнув ком, появившийся в горле от одной этой мысли.

— Вот как... Воистину чуждый мир. А как давно у тебя этот... неконтролируемый метаморфинг? Потому что проклятием я его признавать отказываюсь до того момента, как его заклинило.

— Аа, ээ, года два где-то, — выдавила Ранма, чувствуя непонятное стеснение в груди. Что-то тут жарковато, мимолётно подумала она. Барахлит этот их климат-контроль. — В проклятый источник упал. На вид - обычная лужа была.

— Нет, ну бывают же совпадения! — воскликнул Ата. — Я тоже своё проклятие заработала, вляпавшись в ошибка, фраза не окончена. Ну, можно назвать это лужей.

— Вот как... — Ранма, честно, не знала, что сказать дальше.

— Эх, кажется ещё вчера мне было шесть, — заметил Ата мечтательным тоном. Молодость, первые порывы любви... Много, небось, девчонок завоевал, с твоими-то талантами?

— Я, ээ, — Ранме невольно стало жарко от нахлынувших воспоминаний. — Многие за мной гонялись, но есть лишь одна... — Она бросила косой взгляд на Аканэ, но та продолжала сидеть, хмурясь и глядя в противоположную стену, явно озадаченная какой то мыслью которая никак не желала формулироваться.

Ата прислушался к чему-то своему.

— А в противоположные ворота играть не пробовал? — спросил он вдруг, неожиданно пригнувшись ближе. Ранму близость этой девушки... парня... личности начинала нервировать. Выведенная из равновесия его взглядом в упор - чего она отреагировала-то так? - она почти упустила суть вопроса.

— Какие ворота? Может, перевод барахлит?

В этот момент вдоль поезда прокатился лязг сцепок, и вагон рывком тронулся с места. Потеряв равновесие, Ата упал на Ранму, схватившись правой, лежавшей на спинке, рукой за её правое плечо.

— Я имела в виду, думал ли ты испытать другую сторону любви? — продолжил он с придыханием, от которого у Ранмы учащённо забилось сердце и щекам стало жарко.

Ранма запаниковала, осознав, о чём вёл речь этот изваще... эта девушка. Защитные рефлексы дёргались, сбитые с толка! Парень девушка! Отпнуть нельзя простить!

— Случалось ли тебе оказаться в руках красивого парня? — продолжал/а свою атаку Ата.

— Я, ээ, да, нет, — пискнула Ранма, вспоминая свой первый поцелуй. Микадо Сандзенин! Куно! Да, нет, нельзя отпнуть!

Продолжая обнимать седую девушку за плечи, Ата как бы невзначай положил другую руку ей на колено, вызвав приятное щекотание в животе. Поняв, _чего_ ·хочет её тело, Ранма ухнула в бездну звенящего ужаса, перестав ощущать положение своего тела в пространстве. Где низ, где верх? Щёки пылали. — Я, ээ, никогда по своей воле, — услышала она собственный голос словно издалека, смутно осознавая, что лепечет как полнейшая моэ-размазня.

— А ну убрала грабки от моего мужа! — тигром рыкнула Аканэ.

— Что? — Ата вскочил, отпрыгнув от паникующей Ранмы. — _Мужа?_ ·Вы уже скованы священными узами брака, в столь юном возрасте? — потрясённо воскликнул он.

Ранма осела на скамье со стоном облегчения, бесконечно благодарная жене.

Ата пришёл в себя, откашлялся, и произнёс нарочито-покаянным тоном: — Приношу свои извинения. — От отвесил картинный поклон. — Если иномировые обычаи столь странны, и жениться принято столь рано, или если перевод вашего средства неточен, и вы только полюбовники. Это не важно. Я не должна была... Эх, ошибка, фраза не окончена опять раздосадование. — Он плюхнулся на край противоположной скамьи.

Наступила неловкая пауза. Ранма всё никак не могла отойти от потрясения. Подлючее, заразное, предательское тело! Ну почему оно в упор не могло понять, что _не интересуют_ ·его парни. Что его тошнит от них, чесслово! Сердцебиение постепенно замедлялось, но жар на щеках всё ещё вгонял её в озноб. А от приступов приятного щекотания в животе мутило и волосы вставали дыбом. Словно и не прошли годы с того ужаса на катке, когда он впервые на собственной шкуре осознал, какая страшная вещь - женское тело! Зря, ой зря он думал, что научился контролировать эту «тёмную сторону» своей натуры. Получается, только тем и держался, что отпинывал парней быстрее, чем успевала наступить _реакция_. Стоило парню оказаться девушкой, которую отпнуть нельзя - и опаньки. Хоть зараза, надо дать ей должное, мастерски провела комбинацию. Сначала исподволь пробила Ранмину защиту, спросив о девушках и настроив на нужный лад. А потом уже пошла в атаку.

Неловкая тишина затягивалась.

Ранма елозила на скамье, думая, что даже злиться не может на этого ненормального... ненормальную... Ведь в душе та была девушкой, её должно быть тянуло к парням. А тех от такого тошнило. Ранма вполне это понимал и симпатизировал. Вполне естественно, что Ата потянулась к первому, кто мог бы понять и... Нет! Кыш! Брысь! Изыди, мысль! Испытывая жесточайшие мурашки по спине и ужас от того, что даже в мыслях начала подаваться, седая девушка невольно отодвинулась от Ата подальше. В результате она плотно прижалась к Аканэ. Потом привалилась к той - такой надёжной, такой _своей_.

Аканэ обняла девушку с косичкой за плечо. Её тоже особо не тянуло общаться, неприязнь просто распирала изнутри после наглого подката этого парня к её мужу.

Смотреть в вагоне без окон было не на что, кроме вызывающей неприятные мысли личности и безмолвной капусты. Делать - абсолютно нечего, разве только считать капусту. Ну не с Ата же опять заговаривать? Успокоенная привычным теплом любимой, Ранма постепенно начала задрёмывать. Поезд двигался неспешно и карабкаясь к выезду из кратера. Подавлю ухо до прибытия, было её последней мыслью.

(シーンブレイク)

март 2007 - 24 июня 2011 - 27 января 2014

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
В японском большинство местоимений третьего лица "он/она" лишены признаков пола. Местоимение первого лица "я", с другой стороны, имеет кучу вариантов, от бесполого вежливого, до в-основном-мужского вежливого, до мужского наглого. Женские варианты более однозначны, и девушки в аниме почти поголовно используют "атаси" (あたし), кроме Харуки, которая использует "боку" (что в устах девушки означает "я томбойка", а в устах мальчика - скромную вежливость). Ранма-девушка использует "оре", несущее смысл "я, настоящий мачо".

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— Sunshine Temple  
— OSMQEP  
— пользователям Orphus (9 ляпов)  
— Sunshine Temple  
— LawOhki  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (30 ляпов)  
— ryuumon, who had checked _all_ ·chapters of my story single-handedly correcting **370** errors, blunders or just language so gnarled that, I quote, "good old Noah Webster, spinning in his grave, would start putting a ships engine to shame".  
— Sunshine Temple  
— LawOhki  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (115 ляпов)  
— Златовласка Зеленоглазая


	21. Промышленный dungeon crawl

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 21,  
Промышленный dungeon crawl**

Невыразительные тоннели тянулись словно серые кишки во всех направлениях — ветвясь, снова сливаясь, круто забирая верх или вниз.

— Так мы его до скончания века искать будем, — проворчал Ата. — Придётся разделиться, и хорошенько здесь всё прочесать. Давайте - я беру верхний уровень, Аканэ — средний, Ранма — нижний. Только бдительность не теряйте — мало ли что крипы после себя оставили. Тут хоть и проверяли вроде, но как всегда в спешке - так, прошлись быстрым и грязным магическим сканированием. Так что, ничего не трогайте. И даже не приближайтесь, хорошо? — Он вручил девушкам по куску белого камня, метить уже проверенные ходы, и скрылся в тоннеле, ведущем на верхний уровень.

— Не нравится мне эта идея, по одиночке ходить, — недовольно пробурчала Ранма. Её глодали какие-то смутные сомнения.

— Ну и что ты тогда предлагаешь? — Аканэ сделала паузу. Ранма молчала. — Так и знала. Мне это тоже не нравится, знаешь ли. Не волнуйся. — Она шагнула к седой девушке и слегка приобняла ту. — Я осторожно. _Обещаю_.

Ранма хотела ей возразить, но не смогла облечь смутные обрывки мыслей в слова, и решила промолчать, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь совсем уж глупое.

— Ладно, давай. — Аканэ развернулась, и скоро скрылась за поворотом ближайшего коридора. Оттуда донеслось **Скряб. Скряб.** камня по камню - Аканэ поставила стрелку.

Ранма вздохнула, и направилась к коридору, круто спускавшемуся на нижний уровень. Внизу были всё те же серые кишки пустых коридоров, змеившихся и ветвившихся самым заковыристым образом. Ранме было просто неприятно тут находиться — она сама не понимала, почему. Может всё из-за того, что самое место такому лабиринту — в кошмарном сне, а не в реальности?

Отметив очередной коридор как тупик (один отвилок уводит прочь от намеченного места, другой ныряет куда-то совсем вглубь) Ранма вернулась к предыдущей развилке, и поставила на стене очередной крестик. Проверено, тупик.

Она повернула в новый коридор. Чувство какой-то... неправильности, что-ли, не отпускало. Ранма остановилась, и попыталась разобраться в себе. Что-то было не так. Что-то не так с ней. С её телом? Ранма по опыту знала, что есть миры, где ки не работала, превращая её наработанное годами мастерство в кучу бесполезных - а то и хуже, самоубийственных - рефлексов. Но ки работала, так ведь? Закрыв глаза, Ранма начала сложную серию ката — модифицируя свой смертоносный танец на лету, вплетя в движение и ограничивающую узость коридора, и возможность отталкиваться от стенок каменной кишки, и возможность применять их как оружие, впечатывая туда врага. Она завершила движение, коснувшись пальцем стены, и открыла глаза. Кончик пальца был точно в середине намеченного пятнышка.

С телом всё было в абсолютном порядке.

И всё равно что-то было не так.

Ранма снова вздохнула, помотала головой, и двинулась дальше. Придётся эти сомнения отложить на потом. Ранме эта идея совершенно не нравилась. Если с ней что-то было не так... Если это обнаружится в бою, может оказаться слишком поздно. Она неверно рассчитает свой удар. Или неправильно оценит силу противника. Или не почувствует вовремя опасность... Как Аканэ не почувствовала заранее... что нажимая... ту кнопку...

Фрагменты мыслей со звонким щелчком сложились воедино. Вот оно! Не работала важнейшая часть чувства опасности — а именно, та разновидность ясновидения, которую вырабатывают у себя самые тренированные мастера боевых искусств. Не работал тот, не всегда даже доходящий до сознания, сигнал, что позволял ей увернуться от падающего камня, или другой неожиданной угрозы, где не было враждебной _ки_ ·или убийственного намерения. И Ранма, кажется, даже знала почему: здесь, в пределах Ас, манипулирование временем невозможно. Но что есть ясновидение, как не мухлёж со временем? Который Ас подавляет железным кулаком своих законов. Поэтому и Солар Телепорт не работал: эта техника включает прозревание точки назначения!

Почему же он сразу не догадался о существовании этой дыры? Ранма знал ответ. Слишком привык воспринимать чувство опасности как нечто единое, не делимое. У него просто в голове не могло уложиться, что составные части его чувства опасности могут работать или не работать независимо друг от друга.

И ещё одна мысль всплыла из глубин подсознания: тот звонкий щелчок, он раздался в реальности. И донёсся он с пола. Она за всеми этими мыслями не заметила, как наступила на замаскированную пластину.

Ранма собралась выругать себя нехорошими словами, но оставшейся жизни ей на это уже не хватило: из обоих стен коридора, плюнув фонтанчиками дроблёного камня, выметнулись несколько пар призрачных лезвий, стремительно смыкавшихся словно гигантские ножницы.

Ранма дёрнулась, но успела только понять, что уворачиваться некуда. Она была в стремительно схлопывающемся ромбе свободного пространства.

ТОШНОТВОРНЫЙ ХРЯСК

«И даже почти не больно...» подумала она, проваливаясь в мертвящую слепоту.

(シーンブレイク)

Глубокая тишина. Мир укутан туманом. Тихая речка струится среди поросших зелёной травой берегов.

Ранма дёрнулась — окружающее проявилось вокруг подобно моментальному снимку. Где она была только что?.. Что...

Она обнаружила, что сидит на коленях, одетая в формальное кимоно. Такой наряд хорош для ярмарки, но драться в нём - сплошное мучение. Сидит на самом берегу, глядя на противоположную сторону реки. Там, за текущей водой — не понять, близко ли, далеко ли - две бабушки. Обе, как и она, одеты в формальные кимоно, и сидят на самом берегу, лицом к ней.

«Кто же это?» подумала Ранма, «Я их, вроде, не знаю. Хотя нет, стоп» - из потаённых закоулков памяти всплыло ощущение уютных тёплых колен, и руки, ласково гладившей новоявленного котёнка... «Это же та бабуля по соседству, что выводила меня из Нэко-кена», поняла вдруг Ранма. Она улыбнулась старушке — та была одной из очень немногих людей, оставивших в памяти Ранмы лишь тёплые воспоминания.

Да и вторая старушка была какой-то... Не чужой, что-ли. Незнакомой, но, в то же время, какой-то «своей»... Старушка тепло улыбнулась ей. «Так вот ты какой, внучек. Жаль, свидеться так и не довелось» - её улыбка стала печальной.

— Что-то рано ты к нам, — нахмурилась бабуля-жившая-по-соседству. Неужели родитель твой, не будь помянут, довёл-таки до греха?..

— Нет, я... — начала было Ранма. — Ах ты же ж гадство какое! — уже более красочно закончила она, поняв наконец, где находится. — Эй, погодите, погодите, бабули! Я вас, типа, люблю и всё такое, но у меня же дело осталось незаконченное! Надо Усаги спасти, и Аканэ, и... — слова умерли на языке, пустые, потерявшие силу. Всё это не имело значения теперь. Всё было в прошлом, унесённое тихими водами Стикса. Лишь шагни - и вот он, тот берег, и нету возврата. Да и возвращаться-то некуда. Незачем.

Ранма поднялась на ноги, и тихо, отрешённо ступила в воду.

Тишину вспорол омерзительный звук — словно выли не в лад тысячи электромоторов. Туман раздался, из него, раздирая реальность, высунулась гигантская рука механического Бога, грубо схватила Ранму, и рванула назад, прочь, вниз... или вверх... перпендикулярно этой призрачной реальности. Берег Реки мёртвых, бабушка, которая так и не дожила до его рождения, старушка-жившая-по-соседству - всё растаяло в серой пустоте. Ранма почувствовала, как глохнут и все её чувства...

(シーンブレイク)

«Блииин, ну и муть мне мерещится!» — подумала Ранма, открывая глаза, и пытаясь проморгаться. «Надышался я, что-ли, чего?..» - мысль выглядела правдоподобной, особенно учитывая то, что её чувства словно обложили ватой. Взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться (в данном случае — на сером камне у неё перед носом), и тишина была какой-то слишком уж глухой для пещеры, и языка своего она не чувствовала... И не только языка, вдруг с ужасом поняла она — всего тела тоже! Судя по тому, что докладывали ей глаза, она лежала лицом вниз на полу, но не чувствовала ровным счётом ничего — хотя, по идее, должно было наличествовать хотя бы ощущение камня под левой щекой, да и боль какая-никакая — вон, крови из разбитого носа натекло.

«Парализовало меня, что-ли?..» - с холодком подумала Ранма. «Чувствую себя словно зомби» - она мысленно побелела, и волосы встали дыбом от одной только мысли. Ранма попыталась вскочить, сдвинуть онемевшее тело — но каменный пол в поле её зрения даже не дрогнул. Зато откуда-то слева донеслись приглушённые, словно сквозь вату, но от этого не менее мерзкие звуки. Словно там копошилось что-то липкое. «О, нет» - с тошнотой подумала Ранма, вдруг чётко вспомнив смыкавшиеся лезвия. И тот момент, когда приложила ко лбу конструкт Бря для «подъятия мертвецов» — такой же, как и для Аканэ.

Ранме показалось, что её сейчас стошнит. Ей нужно было одно последнее доказательство. Она начала перебирать нечувствительными пальцами, словно изображая обеими руками "вот идёт собачка". Слева зашуршало. Ранма упрямо пыталась двигать пальцами. Шуршание приблизилось. В её поле зрения вползла, словно паук, отрубленная у локтя рука, волоча за собой нити размочаленных сухожилий.

Ранма пыталась заорать, но лёгкие валялись где-то... поодаль, и изо рта её не вылетело и... вылетел громкий, полный ужаса вопль. Она рывком села, озирая внутренности вагона мутными со сна глазами.

Сон? Это был просто сон! Дурацкий кошмар, приснится же такое! Ранма нервно рассмеялась от облегчения.

— Ты чего орёшь? — рассерженно поинтересовалась Аканэ.

Ата лишь прочистил заложенные уши.

— Да я, это... — Ранма мысленно заметалась, пытаясь подыскать объяснение, чтобы не рассказывать про кошмар. После того... инцидента с Аканэ, нервы были ни к чёрту, а желание оградить жену от любых неприятностей - подавляющим, способным перебороть любую логику. — Я, хе-хе, пошутил я.

— Ах пошутил... — Верхняя часть лица Аканэ тонула в нехорошей такой, ненатуральной тени - куда гуще, чем могли дать её короткие волосы. — Я бы попросила... — Её кулак врезался Ранме в ухо с силой пневматического молота, сметя девушку с косичкой с сиденья, — БОЛЬШЕ ТАК НЕ ШУТИТЬ!

— Эй, эй, хладагент, — пискнул Ата, поджавший ноги и отодвинувшийся к стене.

Вот и хорошо, думала Ранма, ощущая как пульсирует болью ухо, опухая. Вот и ладушки. Ты ни о чём не догадалась, дорогая моя. Мои глупые страхи тебя не затронули.

(シーンブレイク)

Ами тихо вздохнула. Голова уже пухла от работы с формулами в непривычной системе, от необходимости заполнять лакуны в местной теории пространственных манипуляций. Если бы не портальный контроллер с зашитой в него функцией расчёта пути до следующего токена - она давно бы застряла. Реальность межвселенских перемещений оказалась нечеловечески сложной, куда сложнее, чем она полагала из опыта создания портала в подпространственный карман Тёмного Королевства. Даже ей, с её интеллектом, понадобились бы годы. Если бы не шпаргалка, она же путеводная нить, в лице серии матриц преобразования координат на пути до следующего токена.

Оставалась сущая мелочь: вычленить ту часть преобразования, что отвечала за перемещение в следующий мир, и воплотить в формулах настройки портального механизма. Маломощного портального механизма, рассчитанного на соединение с элементальными псевдо-планами и совершенно не годящегося для стоящей задачи.

Всё упиралось в энергозатраты. Ами уже третий раз полностью пересчитывала все формулы, пытаясь получить вменяемые величины. Но поводов для оптимизма пока не было.

Двое учёных совершенно не помогали, занятые склокой по этому же поводу.

— Полно те вам! — убеждала голубоволосая пожилая леди. — Практическая польза всё равно перевешивает любые издержки!

— Для вашего сообщества, может быть, — упирался лысый коротышка. — В то время, как мой центр лишится всего бюджета на следующие три-пять тысяч.

— Не будьте столь мелочны, — укоряла Хассачт. — Этот прорыв принесёт столько пользы всему человечеству, что уж ваш-то центр, коллега, в убытке никак не останется.

— Красивые слова, — не соглашался с ней Лухыт. — Даже если ваша авантюра увенчается успехом - вы же видели ресурсоёмкость? Сколько фазоманы потребуется в тысячу для поддержания хотя бы минимального товарооборота с другими вселенными?

Ами виновато пожала плечами, не отрываясь от вычислительной доски.

— Кто, спрашивается, — продолжил лысый маг, — будет добывать фазовых глотунов в промышленных количествах? Вы не забыли ещё удельную смертность? Так я напомню: почти две тысячных!

Ами вздрогнула: получается, путь дальше был оплачен человеческими жизнями?

— Вот не надо драматизма этого, — отмахнулась Хассачт. — Надо будет - харвестер переоборудуем, или специализированный комбайн построим, для глотунов ваших. Никуда они от нас не денутся.

(シーンブレイク)

Когда поезд остановился, Ранма шагнула к двери и взялась за штурвал.

— Стой, не дури! — Аканэ подскочила к ней, и остановила подзатыльником. — Кто тебе сказал, что можно выходить? Дождись пока придут и откроют!

— Форт Лыхт - станция маленькая, — с неодобрением заметил Ата, раскручивая штурвал пока Ранма потирала затылок. — Тут всё сами.

Ранма осторожно сдвинула дверь вбок. Вагон наполнился закатным заревом, в лицо дохнуло душноватым жаром пустоши. Поёжившись от резкого перехода, она быстро огляделась. Вдоль путей, на некотором отдалении, золотились штабеля железнодорожных звеньев, рельсы в сборе со шпалами. Направо, сразу за хвостом состава - высоченный двойной забор из сетки, укреплённый в нижней части частоколом прутьев. Налево - штабели ящиков, сложенных прямо на землю. За ними - двухэтажный цельнометаллический домик с закруглёнными углами и окнами-бойницами. На крыше медленно вращается какая-то решётчатая конструкция.

Ёжику понятно, что это не оазис.

Ранма спрыгнула на твёрдую землю пустоши. Трава, где не вытоптана, была какой-то серой и пожухшей, в белых разводах, словно её травили чем-то. Ранма запрыгнула на вагон, оглядеться получше. Поезд стоял внутри круглого огороженного участка, метров триста примерно в диаметре, с домиком в самом центре. Этот круг голой земли и серой, мёртвой травы был прочерчен ветвящимися железнодорожными путями, почти как обычная железнодорожная станция, но промежутки между путями были метров по тридцать-сорок. Ранма насчитала шесть путей. Сходство со станцией усиливало то, что входя одной ниткой и разветвляясь, пути сходились с противоположной стороны круга, и выходили одной ниткой наружу.

Круг был довольно пустынным, земля между путями лишь кое-где занята штабелями звеньев, ящиков или балок. Этакий склад под открытым небом.

— Помогите капусту дотащить, — позвал снизу Ата. — Им целых пять ящиков нужно.

Ранма огляделась ещё раз, напоследок. И заметила с той стороны, откуда они прибыли, возвышенность, еле видимую сквозь обычное для пустоши марево. Получалось, они возле какого-то оазиса, только снаружи? Она спрыгнула.

Отмахнувшись от всех попыток помочь, Аканэ взяла все пять ящиков, удерживая их над головой для равновесия. Длинные, метра три, но плоские, с сетчатыми боками и решётчатым верхом, ящики с капустой образовали неустойчивую башню в её рост высотой. Аканэ балансировала ими с лёгкостью.

Пошли к домику.

— Что делать-то будем? — спросила у Ата Ранма, переборов непривычную робость. Не то, чтобы она его.. её... побаивалась, скорее наоборот - себя.

— Наша задача - прочесать местность, используя ваше устройство в роли детектора. Насколько я поняла из объяснений, оно указывает дистанцию в метрах.

— Эээ... — Ранма открыла медальон, и уставилась на пустой экран и кучу надписанных заумными словами кнопок по краю клавиатуры. — Наверное, «список функций»? Или «анализ»?..

— Дай мне. — сказала Аканэ, разворачиваясь и протягивая ей ящики на вытянутых руках. — Горе ты моё.

— Всё таки, вы - это нечто, — вполголоса пробормотал Ата. — Тут же почти триста килограмм капусты.

Испустив тяжкий вздох, Ранма повесила медальон жене на шею, и приняла ящики, точно так же воздев их над головой чтобы не мешались.

Аканэ пощёлкала кнопками.

— Ага, вот, и цифру дал... — Она вдруг взорвалась возмущением. — Да что ж такое-то? От семисот метров до бесконечности?！

— Скорей всего, надо чтобы искомый артефакт был в пределах вашего аурического горизонта событий, — успокоил её Ата. — Связность на дистанциях больше четырёхсот пятидесяти метров хромает, подавляющее большинство методов локации не работает. От того и диаметр станционной зоны такой: больше нельзя, только ещё одну зону неподалёку обустроить — Он указал на крышу станционного домика.

Или, скорее уж, бункера: вблизи стало видно, насколько толсты золотистые алюминиевые стены. Края крыши и окон-бойниц ощетинились остро наточенными шипами. Конструкция, которая медленно крутилась на крыше, очень напоминала радар: этакое переплетение стержней и кабелей. Вот только там были ещё и полочки. На которых вольготно разлеглись дремлющие... Ранма сбилась с шага, едва не уронив ящики. Белки! Все мордами в одну сторону. «Радар» медленно, неотвратимо развернулся в их сторону. Ранма сглотнула. Одна, белка, рыжая, открыла глаза, и уставилась на седую девушку. Ранму передёрнуло.

Дверь домика-бункера открывалась наружу: тяжеленная, с закруглёнными краями и штурвалом по центру. Раскрутив штурвал, Ата с натугой распахнул её.

— Неслабо, — невольно одобрила Ранма: дверь была сантиметров тридцать толщиной, слегка сужаясь несколькими уступами. Учитывая, что местный алюминий был в два или три раза прочнее лучшей стали, такую дверь и осадная йома не вышибет.

Аканэ пришлось закрыть медальон и взяться за ящики: втащить штабель в узкий проём можно было только вдвоём. Вошли, пригибаясь. чтобы верхний пролез. За дверью оказался шлюз как раз подходящей длины, чтобы удобно вместились двое грузчиков с ящиком. Ата закрыл внешнюю дверь, закрутил штурвал, и только после этого протиснулся мимо девушек открывать внутреннюю.

— Я смотрю, тут у вас серьёзно с безопасностью, — заметила Аканэ.

— Естественно! — согласился он. — Идиота, который не будет соблюдать, катапультируют в сжатые сроки, грядки окучивать. У каждого рода деятельности вне оазисов - строгие нормативы по смертности, и никак иначе!

Аканэ несколько опешила от подобного ответа, и не нашлась, что сказать.

За внутренней дверью, прямо напротив, оказалась дверь склада. Сгрузили капусту в холодильное отделение, отгороженное подъёмной металлической шторкой, совсем как некоторые магазинчики на родине.

— Куда теперь? — осведомилась Ранма. Кроме двери склада на первом этаже была только лестница на второй этаж, идущая параллельно шлюзу в обратном направлении. Причём, дверь склада располагалась под небольшим углом, чтобы легко было затащить ящик со склада наверх.

— Необходимость оформить, — объяснил Ата.

Всё-таки этот перевод оставляет желать лучшего, подумала Ранма.

Поднялись на второй этаж. Помещение оказалось обширным, во всю площадь бункера. Ранма опасливо огляделась: мало ли, может у них тут белки бесхозные шляются.

Первым в глаза бросился пулемёт на станине, направленный вниз на лестницу. Очень предусмотрительно: если твари попрут толпой, их тут всех в спину и положат. Кроме этого тут были стеллажи до потолка, заваленные оружием и какими-то инструментами, штабеля ящиков вдоль стен, и ещё две лестницы вниз, на первый этаж. Как и подобает настоящей крепости: чтобы добраться до спящих, врагу надо сначала прорваться через второй этаж, представлявший хорошую последнюю линию обороны.

Возле пулемёта стоял письменный стол, на котором высились кипы бумаг.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался со столом Ата.

Из-за стопок бумаг и папок показалась голова сурового усатого мужика.

— Положительный, — отозвался он. — Необходимость?

— Оформить, — пояснил Ата, указывая жестом на девушек. — Нетипичный. Видите ли, эти двое - пришельцы, нигде не зарегистрированы. Нужен выход во внутренний периметр для харвестинга артефакта.

— По форме пять, значит, — пробурчал мужик, зарываясь в бумаги. — Надеюсь, у них регистрация южного хотя бы имеется, если они оттуда?

— Увы, — развёл руками Ата. — Они из другой вселенной.

— Брехня? — усатый поднял голову, окинув девушек оценивающим взглядом.

— Нет, подтверждено, — возразил Ата. — Уж поверь, дядько Ыслтт, там такое намечается! Потрясающая Старушенция на пару с Лысым разработку ведут.

— Эти двое? Вместе? — Ыслтт потрясённо покачал головой. — Ну, тогд конец света поверю. — Он ещё раз окинул двоих девушек взглядом, и зарылся в бумаги, бормоча: — Тогда по форме пять-ща придётся... На кого пишем?

— Ээ, на сообщество Ас-конструирования? — неуверенно предложил Ата. — Или лучше на центр планаристики?

Ранме все эти их бюрократические заморочки были глубоко до лампочки. Она продолжила изучать помещение, обернувшись на тихое, регулярное позвякивание со спины. Оказалось, между стеллажами было закреплено большое кольцо круглых ламп, так, чтобы усатому с его места было хорошо видно. Все они светились зелёным. Одна за другой лампы моргали, что сопровождалось тихим позвякиванием. Не надо было быть семи пядей во лбу чтобы заметить: процесс сей по скорости был очень похож на вращение той хреновины с белками на крыше. Ранма поёжилась: а ну, как слезут и сюда спустятся? Отлить там, или пожрать?

Чтобы отвлечься от нервирующих мыслей, она принялась разглядывать оружие на стеллажах. То оказалось весьма однообразным, но многочисленным: револьверы, дробовики с барабанным магазином, короткоствольные автоматы с барабанным магазином. Каждой разновидности помногу, рядом пирамидки магазинов и здоровенные открытые ящики с патронами. Прямо как орешки в супермаркете - даже совочек в каждом ящике имелся.

Ранма взяла один револьверный патрон, рассмотреть поближе - и тут же заработала затрещину от благоверной.

— Не суй руки куда не просят! — прошипела Аканэ, раздражённая непонятно отчего.

Ранма тихо вздохнула, но возразить не решилась: слишком уж благоговейно она относилась к своей жене после всего пережитого.

Зато не смолчал Ата:

— Вы уверены, что являетесь супругами? — спросил он, скрестив руки и хмурясь на Аканэ с нескрываемым неодобрением. — Разве пристало супругу так относиться к супругу? Или терпеть подобное обращение?

— Он это... — неуверенно попыталась оправдаться Аканэ. — Опять дурью мается... — Смутившись, она выдрала у Ранмы патрон, и осторожно положила на место.

У Ранмы были двойственные ощущения. С одной стороны, вроде как, на Аканэ наезжают. С другой стороны - чтобы защитить его же.

— Но ведь она девушка, — попыталась оправдать благоверную девушка с косичкой.

— И какое это имеет отношение? — сурово спросил Ата.

Ранма моргнула. Разве это не очевидно?

— Ну, я - парень, она - девушка, — ещё раз попыталась объяснить она.

— И что? — на Ата сей аргумент совешенно не подействовал. — Каким образом это даёт ей право тебя бить?

— Ну, эээ, — замялась Ранма, не ожидавшая подобной точки зрения. — Эээ, она - девушка...

Аканэ стало совсем неловко. Она потупилась, краснея.

— Вы оба - люди, — отрезал Ата. — Мужчина, женщина - все равны перед Смертью. — В его голосе сквозила абсолютная убеждённость в правоте сказанного. — Половые гандикапы и бонусы могут влиять на выбор специализации, но для человеческих отношений они ничтожны!

Ранма не нашлась, что ответить. Как-то раньше не смотрела на это дело с подобного угла. У мужчин свои роли, у женщин свои, и играют они эти роли веками, стараясь в меру сил. И у мужа, и у жены есть свои обязанности. У каждого свои. Так ведь?

— Прости, Ранма, — тихо сказала Аканэ. Потом обняла седую девушку за плечи. — Я просто... Я больше не буду, обещаю.

— Ай, да не бери в голову, — тут же уступила Ранма.

— Оружие какое берёте? — прервал их усатый.

— Оружие? — Ранма покосилась на стеллажи с огнестрелом. — Да нам, вроде, не нужно. Мы в случае чего так справимся.

— Они мастера рукопашной акробатики, — пояснил Ата.

Ыслтт уставился на него, как на идиота:

— Доча, эти пришелицы твои знают вообще, что треть существ убивает первым прикосновением?

— Знаем-знаем, — поспешила уверить его Ранма. — Ближе десяти метров не подпустим!

— Кстати, как вы это сделаете голыми руками? — озаботился вдруг Ата.

— Ки-разрядом, — как нечто собой разумеющееся объяснила Ранма.

— Разрядом воздуха? — переспросил Ата.

— Воздуха, заряженного эмоцией, — пояснила Ранма, чувствуя раздражение на медальон, решивший вдруг покаламбурить.

— Воздуха, заряженного воздухом? Опять перевод?

— Нет! Жизненной энергией, если по простому. Выйдем на улицу - покажу.

— И насколько это эффективно? — осведомился Ыслтт.

— Ну... — Ранма усмехнулась. — Достаточно эффективно, чтобы не подпустить кого-то вроде меня на рукопашную дистанцию на открытом месте.

— Понятно. — Усатый что-то записал в бланке. — Возьмите тогда револьверы, иначе придётся писать отказ от ответственности, и всё сопутствующее. — Он выразительно покачал _толстой_ ·стопкой бланков.

— Эээ... — Ата жалобно покосился на девушек.

— Возьмём, возьмём, — успокоила его Ранма. — Вот в жизни не думал, что буду с револьвером ходить. — Она взяла со стеллажа первый подвернувшийся, и засунула в карман.

Ата выразительно прокашлялся, поднимая с соседнего стеллажа кобуру-патронташ из толстой ткани с металлическими вставками.

— А. Конечно. — Ранма быстро подпоясалась кобурой и переложила револьвер куда следует.

Пока Аканэ экипировалась, Ранма снова вытащила револьвер, и стала его рассматривать:

— Интересно, а разбирается как?

— Разбирается? — переспросил Ата. — Зачем?

— Ну... — Ранма нахмурилась. — Чистить... Я в пушках не разбираюсь, но и то слышал, что их надо после каждой стрельбы разбирать и чистить, иначе весь механизм сажей засирается.

— Какой сажей? — не понял Ата.

— Эээ, от пороха? — Ранма начинала думать, что медальон опять занялся бредонесением и они разговаривают о совершенно разных вещах. — Который, сгорая, пулю толкает?

— Но пулю толкает инертный газ, — возразил Ата. — Сжиженный азот в патроне нагревается лавинной разрядкой руны огня, выгравированной внутри на донце. И выталкивает пулю. Откуда сажа-то?

— А! — Ранма хлопнула себя по лбу. — В нашем мире пушки не магические, используется быстро сгорающая химия. — Она убрала револьвер в кобуру.

— Пошли? — спросила Аканэ.

Направляясь к выходу, Ранма задержалась возле одного стеллажа:

— А это что за хрень? — спросила она указывая на громоздкое оружие, возбудившее её любопытство. Оно обладало массивным, ребристым стволом, куда её кулак можно было просунуть, и множество шкал и верньеров. А также имело заплечные лямки с тремя большими баллонами на спину, соединёнными толстыми, бронированными шлангами. Баллоны были разного цвета и диаметра, все надписанные - но письменность-то медальон не переводил.

— Таридинатор, — отмахнулся Ата. — Только для зачисток, очень много мороки. Заправлять, за давлением и напряжением силового поля следить. Стреляет кристаллами концентрированной живой воды, замораживая прямо в стволе. Можно очередями, по десять-двенадцать в секунду, а можно залпами навроде картечника, примерно раз в секунду. Дальность маленькая, меньше чем у того же картечника. Тяжёлый, боеприпасы скоропортящиеся, надо регулярно подвозить. Короче говоря, когда надо отвоевать землю у бессчётных орд - цены этой пушке нет. Всё остальное время - пылится без дела. Кстати, далеко не на всех тварей живая вода действует, тут ещё баллон для мёртвой йодированной. Но это же надо успеть догадаться, и успеть переключить.

— Фонари не забудьте, ночь на носу! — напомнил усатый дядька.

— Конечно же! — Ата ухватил с полки три налобных фонарика с лямками.

Вышли наружу, покинув станционную зону сразу за поездом: он на этой станции не задерживался. Помахали артиллеристам концевой платформы, массивный плуг-отбойник которой медленно уплывал в слепящее закатное зарево. Сетчатые ворота с лязгом сомкнулись за спиной. Аканэ открыла медальон, и свирепо засопела. Ранма озабоченно покосилась на неё: похоже, у жены уже начинала вырабатываться аллергия на адскую машинку.

— Куда теперь? — спросила Ранма, насторожённо оглядываясь по сторонам. — Это что, типичный ноксленд?

Закат был в самом разгаре, слепящее марево скрывало горизонт эффективней любой темноты. Небо в зените постепенно темнело.

— Не совсем, — поправил Ата, подгоняя лямки и надевая фонарь на голову. — Мы внутри выдохшегося оазиса. Недавно у крипов отбили. По кромке, конечно, забор, и зачищено всё внутри - иначе никто бы вас так просто в поле не выпустил на ночь глядя. Но бдительности не теряйте. Забор-то ненаблюдаемый, сами понимаете. — Он достал карту, сориентировался, и энергично зашагал вперёд, держа правую руку возле кобуры.

— Выдохшийся оазис?

— Ну, оазис живёт четыреста-пятьсот тысяч, потом постепенно выдыхается, превращаясь в филиал ноксленда, особо богатый ресурсами. Но это, как правило, не так. Многие бывшие оазисы испаханы вдоль и поперёк ещё до начала письменной истории, все ресурсы выгребены.

— Получается, людям когда-нибудь будет негде жить? — ужаснулась Аканэ.

— Нет, — рассмеялся Ата. — Всё не настолько мрачно. Изредка на пустом месте образуются новые оазисы. Рядом лучше не стоять, конечно. Процесс рождения оазиса не просто так назвали Большим Взрывом.

Отмахали метров четыреста, оставив по правую руку осыпающийся останец центральной горки, окружённый сухой впадиной. Закат начинал угасать, небо позеленело и на нём начали проявляться звёзды и полотнища сполохов. Фонари зажглись сами, без ручного вмешательства. Ранма вытащила свой из кармана, и начала подгонять лямки, ругаясь когда яркий свет бил ей в глаза.

— Вот, примерно это место. — Ата обвёл рукой вокруг. — Теперь ваш детектор должен работать как следует, и мы быстро найдём искомый артефакт. В круге радиусом сто метров - как нечего делать.

Не бросалась бы ты такими словами, неодобрительно подумала Ранма.

Аканэ открыла медальон. Уставилась на экран. Обзавелась подёргиванием века.

— Что? — опасливо спросила Ранма.

Аканэ молча протянула в её сторону медальон.

— От пятидесяти шести до ста восьми метров... — прочитала с экрана Ранма. Цифры передёрнулись. — Теперь от шестидесяти трёх до ста двадцати... Не легче будет тупо прочесать этот круг?

— Давайте попробуем из нескольких измерений отмечать наименьшее на карте, — предложил Ата.

Так и сделали, ходили туда-сюда целый час, исчеркали карандашом карту, но в конце концов получили лишь примерный минимум где-то метров в сорок. Радиусом метров в шестьдесят.

— Боюсь, это может значить только одно, — заключил Ата, сверяясь с картой. — Придётся в подземелья лезть.

— А тут подземелья есть? — спросила Ранма, ощутив холодок по спине.

— Как и в любом выдохшемся оазисе, — подтвердил Ата, вглядываясь в карту. — Вот невезение, лишь на небольшое расстояние от входа на карту нанесёны... Оазис-то древний, ему несколько миллионов наверно. Ресурсов нет, вот никто и не заботился его осваивать.

Руководствуясь картой, отошли метров на сто. Спустились во впадину сухого озера, и там среди жёсткой травы обнаружили ровную, круглую дыру, предусмотрительно перекрытую решёткой.

— Вот невезение! — воскликнул Ата: на решётке висел внушительный амбарный замок.

Аканэ подступилась, радуясь что есть на чём сорвать злость. Решётка издала жалобный, предсмертный скрип. С лязгом вылетел отогнутый прут. Замок остался невредим, но в центре теперь была достаточная для пролезания дыра.

— Ну... Можно и так, — одобрил Ата.

Полезли. Круглый, метра три в диаметре, ход круто уходил вниз, причудливо извиваясь.

— На шахту не похоже, — заметила Ранма, оглядывая тёмные, монолитные каменные стены. — Скорее уж на червоточину огромную. — Она обернулась к Ата. — Слышь, на нас хозяин этой норки не выползет?

— Нет, нет, — успокоил её Ата. — Тут всё умерло давно. Разве только ты захочешь спуститься на несколько сот метров... Но тут термический градиент такой, что жар от остаточной магмовой интрузии убьёт тебя задолго до того, как доберёшься до первых... проявлений. Они же дохнут без запредельных концентраций магии жизни, так же мгновенно, как твари ноксленда дохнут в оазисе!

— А. Спасибо, утешила, — буркнула в ответ Ранма. Приятно, знаете, осознавать, что ходы тянутся до бездонных огненных глубин, где водится... всякое.

Проплутав примерно до того места, над которым медальон показал минимум, обнаружили, что тоннель начал ветвиться.

Аканэ открыла медальон. Посмотрела на экран. Усилием воли уняла подёргивающееся веко. Потом прорычала, недурственно сымитировав пещерного медведя:

— От тридцати трёх до шестидесяти.

Походили туда-сюда по петляющим, ветвящимся тоннелям. Разброс цифр был безнадёжно велик, медальон мог показать пятнадцать, а через пять метров - семьдесят. Аканэ медленно, но верно закипала, несмотря на все свои усилия. Ранме это подземелье просто давило на психику: невыразительные тоннели тянулись словно серые кишки во всех направлениях — ветвясь, снова сливаясь, круто забирая верх или вниз.

— Так мы его до скончания века искать будем, — проворчал Ата. — Придётся разделиться, и хорошенько здесь всё прочесать. Давайте - я беру верхний уровень, Аканэ — средний, Ранма — нижний. Только бдительность не теряйте — мало ли что крипы после себя оставили. Тут хоть и проверяли вроде, но как всегда в спешке - так, прошлись быстрым и грязным магическим сканированием. Так что, ничего не трогайте. И даже не приближайтесь, хорошо? — Он вручил девушкам по куску белого камня, метить уже проверенные ходы, и скрылся в тоннеле, ведущем на верхний уровень.

— Не нравится мне эта идея, по одиночке ходить, — недовольно пробурчала Ранма. Дурные предчувствия просто-таки кричали.

— Ну и что ты тогда предлагаешь? — Аканэ сделала паузу.

— А?！ — Ранмины глаза расширились от внезапного понимания. — Это!..

— Что с тобой? — озабоченно спросила Аканэ.

— Точно! — Седоволосая хлопнула кулаком об ладонь. — Пророческий сон!

— Но ведь ясновидение здесь принципиально невозможно, так? — неуверенно возразила Аканэ. — Может, у тебя дежа вю? Жара нет? — Она приложила ладонь ко лбу мужа.

— Не знаю, возможно или нет, но всё это я уже видел, — мрачно ответила девушка с косичкой. — До последнего жеста, до последнего слова. Как раз перед... — Её передёрнуло. — Перед тем, как меня на кусочки порезало.

Аканэ ахнула.

— Так вот чего ты тогда орал...

— Давай лучше пол осматривать, — оборвала её Ранма, наклоняясь чтобы получше осветить пол налобным фонарём. — Тщательно. И потолок тоже. Проверяли они, как же. Небось магией прошлись, против магических ловушек. А нажимные пластины? Пошли, сначала Ата предупредим, пока она не вляпалась. Заодно у неё спросим, нет ли у них миноискателей, что-ль, каких на такой случай.

— Как же так, — пробормотала упавшим голосом Аканэ, — ведь петля замкнута была.

— Будущее не определено, — сурово ответила Ранма. — Если я вдруг передумаю и сверну навстречу ловушке, что будет?

— Медальон подаст сигнал, и... — Аканэ внезапно умолкла, осознав. — Ох. Он же у меня был бы!

— Вот именно. Ата! Эй, Ата!

(シーンブレイク)

— Бред, абсолютный бред! — брызгал слюной лысый коротышка. Ами даже не нужен был перевод. То преобразование, которое они с пожилой волшебницей сумели вывести на противоречиях, дополняя работу друг друга - при всей внутренней логичности оно настолько противоречило общепринятой теории, что он просто оказался неспособен принять подобное.

Ами не могла осудить его за это. Голова уже раскалывалась. Этот прорыв дался ох как непросто.

— Но этот «бред» слишком хорошо сходится, чтобы быть таковым, — парировала Хассачт. Она тоже наверняка устала, но не подавала виду. — Тремя совершенно независимыми методами. И цена, обратите внимание на энергетическую цену! После небольшой оптимизации, расход будет даже меньше, чем при соединении с большинством псевдопланов!

Ами поморщилась: эта «небольшая оптимизация» обещала стать ещё одной битвой с формулами в непривычной системе. Нагрузка адова, даже при помощи местных мента-досок для автоматизированной обработки формул, во многом более удобных, чем компьютеры родного мира.

— Делайте, что хотите! — зло бросил Лухыт и удалился, попытавшись хлопнуть бронедверью. Та оказалась слишком тяжёлой.

— Очень жаль, — прокоментировала Хассачт. — Без него навести портал будет гораздо сложнее. Я, к сожалению, не специализируюсь в настройке подобных систем... — Она обернулась к лаборантам, и продолжила, ласковым таким голосом: — Мальчики, кто разбирается в настройке портального массива?

(シーンブレイク)

— Вы уж извините меня, но я никогда не поверю в реальность ясновидения, — скептически заметил Ата, облекая сочетание «полная чушь» в более вежливую формулировку.

— Но в нашем мире оно реально работает, — возразила Ранма.

— Что, реально? — Ата резко остановился, обернувшись к Ранме, отчего оказался с той нос к носу. Она недовольно отодвинулась. — Есть миры, где эта антинаучная фантастика - реальность?

— Вполне реальна, — подтвердила Аканэ. — И не только. Мне лично довелось встречаться с дочерью... одного человека, приходившей из будущего путешествуя во времени. А ещё одна из моих друзей обладает пророческим даром. Правда, это такая муть, что она чаще всего сама разобрать не может, что видит.

— Если так подумать, — добавила Ранма, — то моя телепортация тоже включает в себя разновидность провидения. Я же перемещаюсь быстрее света, а чтобы переместиться мне нужно, ээ, увидеть и почувствовать точку назначения. Так что я тоже, своего рода, провидец. — Она ухмыльнулась. — Я настолько крут, что мне даже принцип причинности...

— Что? — Аканэ обернулась к внезапно замершей Ранме.

— Стоп! — напряжённо ответила та. — Это самое место! — Она указала на участок пола, слегка выделявшийся цветом и фактурой. — Это... та пластина. — Её передёрнуло.

— Действительно, нажимная ловушка! — потрясённо ответил Ата. Потом нахмурился. — Но, может быть, у тебя дежа вю? Может, это на самом деле инстинктивное чувство ловушек, или что-то аналогичное?

— Сейчас заставим её сработать - и увидишь, — сказала Ранма. — Там такие хрени типа прозрачных ножниц из стен вылетают. — Она стала искать чего бросить. Как назло, туннель был гладким, никаких отвалившихся камней и прочих сподручных средств.

— Из стен? — Ата нахмурился, вглядываясь в ровный камень без малейшей трещинки. — Маловероятно, они совершенно не потревожены. — Он постучал по стене, потом приложил ладонь, словно прислушиваясь. Потом достал свой кусок белого камня, и наскоро набросал какую-то загогулину. Аканэ это напомнило каллиграфию её родины: такие же быстрые, размашистые движения, и такая же скрытая гармония внешне небрежных мазков. — Нет в стенах ничего, — заключил Ата.

— Сбегаю, прут от решётки принесу, — предложила Ранма.

— Не нужно, — остановил её Ата. Взяв свой камень в кулак, он сделал над тем несколько быстрых пассов. Потом бросил, метя в ловушку.

Крохотный камешек грохнул в пластину так, словно весил полсотни килограмм, выбив пыль и мелкие осколки. И остался лежать, как приклеенный, с краю подозрительно не совпадающего по цвету участка.

Ловушка громко щёлкнула. Потом раздался гораздо более громкий треск: из стен коридора, плюнув фонтанчиками дроблёного камня, выметнулись несколько пар призрачных лезвий, стремительно смыкавшихся словно гигантские ножницы.

Сомкнувшись, лезвия тихо исчезли.

— Вот как-то так, — подытожила Ранма.

— Ас-конструкт, — потрясённо прошептал Ата. — Больше ничем это быть не может.

— Тебя бы... — Аканэ испытывала срочную потребность в тазике. — Но оно же... Можно же увернуться...

— Я задумавшийся был, — объяснила Ранма. — Тогда, во сне. Прошляпил, и уворачиваться стало некуда. Лежал потом,... — Она оборвала себя на полуслове, но было поздно.

— Зомбирующий конструкт! — ахнула Аканэ, вспоминая собственное пробуждение без нижней части туловища. — Ты бы оставался... в сознании... — Отшатнувшись, она схватилась за стенку, титаническим усилием воли удерживая рвотные позывы.

— Опять ляпнул, — несчастным голосом пробурчала Ранма. Потом обернулась к Ата: — Так ты говорила, это ас-конструкт?

— Не магия - точно, — подтвердил тот, хмурый и озабоченный. — По всем признакам, это не могло быть ничто иное кроме ас-конструкта. Плохо. Это означает, что ловушку ставили люди.

— Люди? — уточнила Ранма.

— Ну да. Ас-конструкты ведь откуда берутся? Ас-Лорды так участвуют в экономическом обороте. Тратят часть своей силы на создание конструктов, являющихся в нашем мире одним из наиболее стабильных в обменном курсе ресурсов, наряду с платиной и ванадием... Но какая, однако, расточительность - тратить Ас-конструкты для создания ловушек!

И тут их прервало мерзкое хихиканье, донёсшееся из глубины тоннеля. Все трое напряглись.

Из темноты за изгибом тоннеля надвинулось ритмичное, шелестящее шуршание. Потом показался... показалось существо. На первый взгляд оно выглядело как неприятно-глянцевый белый мокрице-кентавр. Упруго скользящее тело огромной мокрицы заканчивалось приближённо-человекообразным торсом с длинными, тощими руками с такими же непропорционально длинными пальцами. Уродливая голова на неприятно-длинной шее злобно сверкала двумя тёмными буркалами.

— Да, Бря был куда симпатишнее, — походя заметила Ранма, перетекая в обманчиво-расслабленную стойку. _Этот_ ·псих ни безвредным, ни дружелюбным даже отдалённо не выглядел.

Ата не раздумывая выхватил револьвер. Выстрел ударил по ушам в замкнутом пространстве тоннеля. Тварь оказалась очень быстрой: пуля лишь раздробила бахрому коротких щупалец по левому боку, хотя блондин метил в центр туловища. Вторая попала точно в цель... и с мерзким звоном отрикошетила от барьера, на мгновение сверкнувшего кристаллическими гранями вокруг выброшенного вперёд кулака белого мокрицентавра.

— Ас-шас-а? — потрясённо воскликнул Ата, замерший с направленным на существо револьвером.

Ранма подозрительно прищурилась. Кажется, то был не просто кулак, там что-то было зажато.

«Ас-конструкт?» с запозданием повторил медальон, привлекая внимание к тому факту, что в быстротечном бою перевод оказался практически бесполезен.

Аканэ двинулась вперёд.

— Сыытр лщасс, щищхрис та! — встревоженно окликнул её Ата, указывая на повреждённые щупальца. Однородная белая масса шевелилась, напоминая то ли медленное кипение то-ли копошение массы червей. Упругая бахрома по краю туловища восстанавливалась на глазах.

— Гадость какая! — Аканэ попятилась.

— Ну что, вместе? — спросила Ранма, отводя руки назад-вправо.

«Не прикасаться, впитывание/слияние опасность!» догнал медальон.

— Я бы и так догадался, — буркнула седая девушка, переглянувшись с женой. — Моко...  
— Райцуй...

Ата обернулся к ним в восхищённом потрясении, забыв следить за противником.

Белая тварь склонила голову набок, зыркая пристально.

— ..Такабиша!  
— ..Дан!

Два ки-разряда ударили синхронно, отстоя примерно на метр, чтобы враг не смог блокировать оба. Мокрицентавр выбросил сжатый кулак посередине. Ки-заряды лопнули, но получившийся всплеск воздушного давления отбросил тварь назад метра на два. Та заверещала что-то, брызгая слюной.

— Есть идеи? — бросила Аканэ.

— Мне его кулак не нравится, — ответила Ранма. — Что-то он там такое...

«Да я вас ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая, — отважно пытался перевести медальон. — Искривление/сплющивание ошибка, дикция недостаточно чёткая измельчать вращательным образом ошибка, фраза не окончена.»

Белая тварь умолкла и разжала пальцы, давая рассмотреть лежащий на ладони... шар токена! Потом квакнула что-то торжествующе.

— Вот же гад такой! — в раздражении бросила Ранма.

— Так это из-за него мы никак токен найти не могли! — взъярилась Аканэ. — Мы бегаем прочёсываем, расстояния на карту наносим, а он с ним туда-сюда шляется!

«Умрите,» бесстрастно перевёл медальон.

— Берегись, — тихо предупредила Ранма: мокрицентавр делал над токеном какие-то подозрительные пассы левой рукой.

Тварь злобно взвизгнула, и в троих людей полетел настоящий пропеллер из призрачных лезвий, нещадно полосуя стены тоннеля. Треск ломаемого камня заглушил всё, белый гад скрылся за облаком подсвеченной фонарями пыли.

— Опа! — воскликнула Ранма, сбивая с ног медленно, по её ощущениям, убегающего Ата. Аканэ пронеслась мимо. Ранма подхватила парня, словно куль, и рванула прочь: молотящие лезвия настигали, преодолев расстояние от врага до бывшей позиции людей всего за секунду.

Ранма в панике пыталась вспомнить весь лабиринт тоннелей, опасаясь, что вражеская техника будет преследовать их до выхода.

К счастью, эта штука самонаведением не обладала, и просто ушла по прямой в толщу камня на первом же повороте. Девушки остановились, насторожённо прислушиваясь. Еще пару секунд земля дрожала с треском и гулом, потом всё стихло, только осыпающийся щебень постукивал.

Видимость резко сократилась: свет фонарей рассеивался в клубах удушающей пыли, больше слепя, чем помогая.

— Обратно! — крикнула Ранма, бросаясь в сторону противника. Аканэ за ней, нагоняя. Помедлив мгновение, Ата медленно помчался им вслед, оступаясь на каменном крошеве. Тоннель сузился, правая стена оплыла осыпью.

— Зачем! — успела на бегу спросить Аканэ.

Там, откуда всё началось, воздух был чуть почище, белая тварь виднелась на прежнем месте. Тоннель здесь был относительно цел, стены лишь исполосованы глубокими бороздами.

— Нельзя упускать... — начала объяснять Ранма, когда мокрицентавр взвизгнул, заметив их, и снова начал делать пассы. — Моко Такабиша!

Гад оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы блокировать токеном. Ки-разряд безвредно исчез, но и пассы тварь делать прекратила.

— Отлично! — обрадованно воскликнула Ранма. — Оно не может одновременно использовать барьер и ту технику!

— Но это всё равно пат, — озабоченно напомнила Аканэ. — Нам нечем его... — Её глаза зажглись энтузиазмом. — Идея! Прикрой меня!

— Не... — пискнула Ранма, чувствуя, как внутри всё проваливается в ледяную яму. Только не опять! Чего та задумала? — Не прикасайся к нему!

— Знаю! — не глядя бросила Аканэ, начиная двигаться на врага.

— Моко Такабиша!

Ки-разряд вышел дохленьким - уж очень Ранма переживала, еле наскребла уверенности. Но дело своё сделал, монстра отвлёк. Аканэ рванула быстрее ветра, отрикошетила от стены и промелькнула у врага над головой как раз когда тот сосредоточился на выставлении барьера. Ростом мокрицентавр не дотягивал и до метра, трёх метров тоннеля хватило безопасно разминуться. А Аканэ не просто разминулась, она умудрилась запустить свой ки-разряд сверху вниз. Наспех, слабенький, но не прикрытый барьером хвост врагу прищемило. И унеслась направо, скрывшись за поворотом. Только пятно света в пыльном воздухе двигалось.

Ох, как взбеленилась белая тварь. Развернувшись с злобным визгом, она начала плести свои пассы вслед нырнувшей за поворот девушке... и еле успела выбросить руку с токеном назад, когда рассвирипевшая Ранма направила мощнейший ки-разряд ей в спину.

— Са тщауст чкик? — взволнованно спросил добежавший, наконец, Ата, держа револьвер наготове.

— Блефую! — донёсся из-за поворота чёткий выкрик Аканэ. Пятно света мотнулось, раздался щелчок сработавшей ловушки и хруст лезвий, выскочивших из стен. Пятно света не двигалось. Тварь удовлетворённо хрюкнула, и развернулсаь к Ранме.

Если бы не своевременное предупреждение - девушку с косичкой удар бы хватил. Ей и так чуть не поплохело при звуке сработавшей ловушки.

— Моко... — медленно начала Ранма, собирая заряд энергии в отведённых назад руках.

Мокрицентавр заверещал, торопясь со своими пассами, стараясь успеть.

— ..Така..биша!

Мощнейший ки-разряд ударил в монстра. Тот заранее выбросил вперёд руку, ощерившись мелкими акульими зубками.

Второй разряд ударил в спину, одновременно с первым, нагнув врага и отправив скользить в сторону Ранмы, мордой об пол. Удалось?.. Она отступила назад, подальше от белой гадости, сочившейся из спины мокрицентавра словно глянцевые опарыши.

Заверещав, раненая тварь выпрямилась, и скользнула словно ртуть спиной к стене. Большая часть мокрицеобразного «хвоста» задралась вверх, по закруглению тоннеля. Гад прикрылся токеном, и его барьер замерцал, видимый теперь непрерывно проблесками кристаллических граней.

— Вот же поганец! — выразила общие мысли Аканэ.

Наступила пауза. Девушки с двух сторон сверлили обладателя предпоследнего токена мрачными взглядами, тот щерился в ответ.

— Может, надо было с самого начала с ним попробовать договориться? — задала риторический вопрос Ранма, оборачиваясь к Ата. — А, скорострельная ты наша?

— Бессмыссленно, — отрезал тот. — Это крип, с ними априори невозможно договориться из-за... физиологических особенностей. В естественной среде они являются психами стабильными и могут действовать квазиразумно, но при виде или запахе человека становятся психами нестабильными.

— Что, совсем никак?

— Сожрёт, — лаконично пояснил Ата. — Ну, или изнасилует, потом сожрёт. Без вариантов.

— Вот гадство. — Ранма зыркнула на крипа. Тот в ответ зашипел. — Что теперь делать то? Есть идеи, как его из за этого барьера выколупать?

— По всем правилам мы должны отступить, и вернуться с командой зачистки. Если нас вообще включат в её состав. Но крип использующий Ас-конструкт, да ещё такой мощи... Это беспрецедентно. Боюсь, наши перестраховщики начнут целый ударный отряд собирать по всем окрестным оазисам.

— Мы не можем дать ему уйти! — резко возразила Ранма.

— Почему? — не понял Ата.

— А! — догадалась Ранма. — Так ты не услышала! Этот вот шарик у него в руке и есть наш токен!

— Брехня? — недоверчиво ответил Ата.

— Вот. — Ранма торопливо распустила завязочки, и достала один из токенов. Шар серебристо переливался в её руке, внутри лениво плавали угловатые чёрные загогулины.

Парень с трепетом отступил на шаг, пробормотав что-то, переведённое медальоном как «ошибка, семантическая логическая бомба.»

В этот момент крип разглядел токен в Ранминой руке, заверещал от ужаса и начал плести свои пассы, оглядываясь то на одну, то на другую девушку. Аканэ запустила в него ки-зарядом. Тот закономерно исчез при контакте, но ворожбу сорвал.

Ранма прищурилась, словно примериваясь... Потом вдруг метнула токен!

Крип успел выбросить вперёд руку. Токен пролетел сквозь барьер как сквозь пустое место. Треск - и два токена разлетелись в разные стороны, а белая тварь с визгом затрясла отбитыми пальцами.

Бах! Бах! Бах! Бах!

Выстрелы громом раскатились в замкнутом пространстве, ударив по ушам. Крип ещё заваливался на бок с разможжённой головой, истекая белой мерзостью, а Ата уже начал перезаряжать револьвер.

А как ещё поступать с монстром? Быстро и буднично, даже Сэйлор Мун бы одобрила.

Отрикошетив от стен, токены резво покатились под уклон, дальше по тоннелю, описывая в круглом тоннеле петли словно шарики в игровом автомате пачинко. Аканэ бросилась ловить.

Мокрицентавр, между тем, плавился. Белая гадость стекала, извиваясь и корчась, обнажая почерневший, искривлённый скелет.

— Не приближайся! — ещё раз предупредил Аканэ Ата. Та уже поймала токены (хорошо, к ним ничего не липнет) и собиралась перепрыгнуть неопрятное месиво.

— И как мне вернуться тогда? — спросила она. — Тут весь пол... Ой!

Белая масса начала бурлить, плюясь крупными брызгами. Попав на стены, те принимались беспорядочно ползать, струясь словно белые глянцевые мокрицы. Аканэ спешно попятилась.

Ата сделал несколько пассов над запасным камнем, выудив тот из кармана.

— Лови! — крикнул он, и, дождавшись перевода, бросил камень ей. — Начерти охранный круг! По всей окружности тоннеля! — Достав из кармана ещё один камень , поменьше, он на практике продемонстрировал, быстро начертив поперечную линию, с особым тщанием заполняя и обходя борозды в камне оставшиеся от «вентилятора смерти». Там, где не дотянулся - Ранма подсадила его, приподняв за ноги.

Аканэ нарисовала свою линию на потолке просто пробежав по окружности тоннеля.

— Теперь отступи метров на пять! — Ата опустился на корточки, и начал чертить узор из рун.

«Чем-то магия этой невезучей девицы напоминает написание хайку сразу чернилами по холсту, — подумала Ранма. — Ни малейшего следа шаблонности, временами делает паузу, задумываясь. И лицо такое... одухотворённое.»

Белая дрянь, между тем, стеклась в мокриц покрупнее, с крысу размером, носившихся по стенам и потолку с тихим, но мерзким визгом. Тыкаясь в охранный круг, твари отскакивали как ужаленные. Аканэ поёжилась, подумав «И каждая убивает прикосновением, и ещё неизвестно, умеют ли они прыгать. Попробуй тут, прорвись!» Она нервно оглянулась назад, в затянутый пылью мрак.

Закончив энергичным росчерком, Ата отпрыгнул назад. Ранма последовала его примеру.

Не было ни свечения, ни других дешёвых эффектов. Просто мокрицы все разом замолкли и скрючились, утратив глянцевый блеск. Те, что были на потолке и стенах, попадали вниз, иногда крошась от удара словно состояли из творожной запеканки.

И охранные круги, и замысловатый узор рун посерели, медленно исчезая.

— Теперь безопасно, — подытожил Ата, в подтверждение своих слов пиная ближайший трупик мокрицы. Тот разлетелся с тихим чвяком.

(シーンブレイク)

— А вот это вот сопряжение? — Хассачт постучала посохом по участку заклинательного круга, который по сложности начинал уже приближаться к разводке какого-нибудь микропроцесора. — Что, по вашему, произойдёт с потоком в нём под нагрузкой, и куда, вы думаете, пойдёт отдача?

Повинный лаборант вжал голову в плечи, словно ожидал, что ему сейчас прилетит хрустальным шаром в навершии по темечку. Над плетением рун были проброшены низкие козлы, по которым, согнувшись в три погибели, ползали лаборанты, дополняя и без того сложный рисунок. В руках у них были обманчиво простые куски белого камня и кисточки с серебристо-белой краской.

— Так я вам скажу, молодой человек, — сурово закончила Хассачт. — У нас не останется последнего генератора. — Она указала посохом на накрытые брезентом обгоревшие останки огромного механизма. — Мы и так уже последние полтысячи пользуемся собранной на соплях заменой, после того, как кто-то особо талантливый выдвинул замечательную идею сэкономить три процента маны за счёт дублирующих цепей.

Простимулированный должным образом, лаборант спешно затёр халтурно выполненную цепь губкой с нейтрализатором и начал перерисовывать её заново.

Пожилая волшебница царственно кивнула, продолжая медленно прохаживаться вокруг заклинательного круга.

— Я очень извиняюсь, — крикнула Ами, высовываясь из окна наблюдательной рубки, — но сектор по третьей оси не сходится! Надо добавить балансир, лучше два! И стабилизирующую цепь вот тут! — Она указала магической указкой, очень напоминавшей лазерную.

Лаборанты издали дружный стон: места там для новых цепей не было совершенно. Оставалось только всё стереть и чертить сначала, вдвое плотнее.

(シーンブレイク)

Наконец-то они ехали обратно. Задача выполнена, шестой токен в кармане. Оставался всего один! Ранма тщетно пыталась унять преждевременную радость, напомная себе, что на самом финише всякие гадости обычно и случается. Но безуспешно. Думать о гадостях совершенно не получалось.

В вагоне без климат-контроля было душно и жарко, но настроения это испортить не могло. Бедный Ата! Ему пришлось заполнить кучу бумажек чтобы им позволили сесть на поезд без пассажирского блока.

Сейчас все трое сидели на ящиках с всякими железяками и оживлённо трепались. Ничто так не помогает забыть всякие трения как совместно пережитая битва.

— Это, знаете, как в том бородатом анекдоте, — рассказывал блондин. — Магресурсы, подумал проходчик. Еда, подумали магресурсы.

Девушки посмеялись. Ранма вытерла пот со лба и отхлебнула из фляги.

— Да, к слову, давно хотел спросить. Откуда вся эта живая-мёртвая вода берётся, и где вы питьевую берёте? Про живую я кажется догадываюсь - то озерцо вокруг центрального шпиля, от него так жизненной силой тянуло, что просто страшно.

— Хорошая интуиция, — подтвердил Ата. — Живая вода накапливается в источниках оазисов, где она обычно смертельной для всего живого концентрации. В Кас-Хасаыртском, для примера, под сто восемьдесят, для стерилизации можно использовать.

— А питьевая?

— Человеку, желательно, потреблять воду строго нулевым балансом. На практике питьевую обычно получают перегонкой живой воды источника до фактора ноль целых четыре сотых - ноль целых одна десятая. Лишнюю магию жизни сбрасывают в атмосферу, чтобы ресурс не пропадал. Он, конечно, возобновимый, но чем толще слой защитного марева - тем лучше. Но то вода второй категории. А мы сейчас пьём воду первой категории, для проходчиков. Изначально её делают на одну и три десятых, для уравновешивания эффекта ноксленда. Ведь в пустоши любая вода, включая ту, что в человеческом теле, медленно превращается в мёртвую, логарифмически стремясь к минус единице. В основном поэтому тут так гадко, а совсем не от жары.

— Ну это я уже... — начала Ранма, потом запнулась, и воскликнула: — Так вот почему мне так хреново было когда мы первый раз по ноксленду этому шли! Я и без того жаждой задолбан был...

— Жажда и ноксленд - очень опасная комбинация, подтвердил Ата. — Быстро приводит к усталости и упадку сил... Твоя выносливость впечатляет, раз вы, говорите, несколько часов в ноксленде провели безо всякой защиты.

— А для мытья? — поинтересовалась Аканэ.

— Тоже второй категории. Перегонные мощности огромные, магии огня вокруг как грязи. Треть, наверно, созданий обладает именно ей. Кстати, все отходы спускаются в глубинные слои, ну, примерно на уровне тех тоннелей по которым мы ходили. В живом оазисе там концентрация за полтысячи, это уже не магия жизни а дикая магия. Там даже неорганические отходы дезинтегрируют. А вода, постепенно возвращается в источник.

— Это не опасно? — осведомилась Ранма.

— Опасно, — согласился блондин. — Если разгильдяйски следить за состоянием домового редуктора. Большинству подобных идиотов обычно хватает первого раза когда унитаз вступает с ними в философскую дискуссию. Или из слива раковины вырастает плотоядная капуста. Смертельные случаи редки, а вот покусанных задниц бывает. Но это, в основном, в окраинных оазисах, где население поменьше, и публика соответствующая.

— Жуть какая. — Ранма поёжилась. — Хотя удобно, признаю. А паровозы тоже второй заправляют.

— Нет, туда идёт четвёртая категория. Это техническая вода, там за нейтральностью гораздо меньше следят, бывает от минус одного до плюс трёх болтается, главное чтобы она дистиллированная была. Ну, и ещё третья бывает, вода для полива. В этой фактор жизни от шести до восьми, что замечательно для овощей на грядках и очень плохо для человека.

Ранма невольно поёжилась, вспомнив, как бездумно нахлебалась «технической» воды из цистерны.

Посидели, помолчали. Поезд слегка покачивался, постукивая на стыках. В вагоне царил душный полумрак, разгоняемый лежащим сбоку на ящиках налобным фонарём.

— А как ты стала проходчиком? — спросила у блондина Аканэ. — В смысле, кто у вас обычно идёт на такую работу? Это, наверно, опасно.

— Конечно, опасно, — согласился тот. — Поэтому идут обычно все, как только освоят подготовку. Начиная, как правило, с возраста в пять-шесть тысяч.

— Это примерно четырнадцать лет! — ужаснулась Аканэ. — Почему так рано?

— Сэйлор Мун тоже в этом возрасте начинала, — напомнила ей Ранма.

— Как почему? — удивился Ата. — Потому что являются наиболее заменимыми членами общества, ещё не успевшими набрать ценность. Ну сами посудите, не отправлять же опытных учёных или инженеров на работу, где до конца карьеры доживает только двадцать четыре процента? В смысле, это всё временный этап в жизни, но пройти его надо, иначе чего ты потом стоишь, не войдя в четверть выживших?

Аканэ сразу стала какой-то грустной и бледной.

— Жизненное пространство ограничено, — мрачно напомнила ей Ранма. — И не делай такое лицо. У каждого милого на вид общества есть своя изнанка. — Она обратилась к Ата, дождавшись, пока перевод закончит. — Ведь так?

— Истинно, — согласился тот. — Жестокий закон выживания самых способных. Ведь естественный срок жизни человека - порядка семидесяти - восьмидесяти тысяч, и большую часть этого срока сохраняются репродуктивные функции.

— Это лет двести, — перевела Аканэ. — Тогда... Тогда я могу понять... Но отправлять своих детей на работу, где две трети ждёт страшная смерть... — Она содрогнулась.

— Не думай, что мы бесчувственные, — тихо сказал Ата. — Каждая смерть это трагедия. Каждый проходчик делает всё возможное и невозможное чтобы остаться в живых. Правила и инструкции повторяют даже во сне. Но - такова жизнь. Таков наш мир, и другого не знаем. Всё человечество, все шесьтсот тысяч человек и двести тысяч неандертальцев живут так.

— А вырваться за пределы планеты? — спросила Ранма.

— Пробовали. Земля сейчас пролетает сквозь плотное шаровое скопление с несколькими активными пульсарами. За пределами атмосферного полога излучения убивают всё живое в течение нескольких минут. Астрономы говорят, до выхода из скопления пять-шесть миллионов. Может, тогда наши потомки попробуют...

— Это почти пятнадцать тысяч лет, — перевела Аканэ.

— Но ничего, — отмахнулся Ата с напускным оптимизмом. — Справимся. Человечество не может вечно жить в колыбели, как сказал один мудрец древности.

(シーンブレイク)

Где-то в недрах системы, одна из контрольных цепей, сплетённых из скованного времени, сменила флаг состояния. Объекты влияния выходили на позицию, подтолкнутые лёгкими квантовыми флуктуациями к тому, чтобы сыграть заданную роль.

Статус-кво будет сохранён в течение: граничных условий не задано. Целостность системы: абсолютная. Доступная энергия: две и три десятых на десять в семьдесят третьей степени джоулей.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ну вот, наконец-то! — с облегчением заявила Ранма, когда платформа лифта достигла пещеры экспериментальных проектов.

Ата очень хотел проводить их, заглянуть хоть глазком в первый чужой мир. Мало ли когда следующий эксперимент, и удастся ли поучаствовать. Но увы. Блондин был заловлен каким-то бюрократом и засажен писать отчёты. Ранма ему сочувствовала, она испытывала такие же чувства к домашке по алгебре: нужно, но скучно.

— Привет ребята — обрадованно окликнула их Ами из окна рубки. — Сейчас отправляемся! Только наведение по горизонту завершу!

— По хорошему, надо бы всё деактивировать и пройтись ещё раз, — ворчливо заметила Хассачт. — Не нравятся мне эти проблемы с наведением. Особенно сбой вот этой цепи, — Она указала на участок заклинательного круга, равномерно светившегося серебряным светом. — Сбой которой теоретически невозможен.

— Да, но нас товарищ ждёт, — возразила Ами. — К тому же, привязка к центру Земли почти идеальная, как и к широте и оси вращения. И в том мире, в отличие от этого, мы сможем пользоваться своей магией. В худшем случае, мы высадимся высоко в атмосфере. Ранма с Аканэ способны безопасно приземлиться при падении с любой высоты - вот, вероятно, почему гиперпетля остаётся замкнутой, какую поправку я ни выставляю. Не бойтесь! Пока у нас есть эти приборы, успех известен заранее. Я уже скорректировала точку высадки по навигационной точке!..

— Ну, если у вас такой козырь, — с сомнением откликнулась Хассачт. — Впрочем, поступайте как знаете. Я уже получила свои бонусы, выполнила свою часть сделки - с циничной точки зрения ваша судьба теперь не должна меня волновать.

— Готово! — Ами выбежала из рубки, торопливо спустилась по ступеням и начала лавировать по проходам между заклинательными участками.

Невообразимо сложное плетение рун начало разгораться ярче, в воздухе над ним с треском образовался мутный шар и пошёл расти. С тихим лязгом к нему потянулся лёгкий раздвижной мостик.

— Ну что, давайте прощаться ? — сказала Аканэ, поднимаясь на мостик. — Прощайте, бабушка. Вы так много для нас сделали!

— Спасибо огромное. — Ранма отвесила глубокий поклон.

Ами поспешно присоединилась к ним на мостике:

— Готовьтесь, сейчас сработает!

Мутный шар сплющился в диск, становясь чётче и темнея. Пока не замерцал, словно льдистыми узорами поверх бездонной черноты.

Ничего не происходило.

— Ничего не понимаю. — Ами заглянула в медальон, потом снова уставилась на диск. — Петля замкнута, там уже должна быть видна земная поверхность с высоты птичьего полёта.

— Расход маны номинальный! — объявили по громкой связи из рубки. — Сколько ещё так держать?

— Выключайте, — устало отмахнулась Хассачт. — Будем переделывать цепь наведения по вертикали. Очевидно же, что открыли портал в толщу земли.

— Совершенно на то не похоже! — горячо возразила Ами. — Смотрите. — Утратив осторожность от усталости и головной боли, она указала пальцем на один из завитков «морозного узора». — Вот здесь...

Слишком близко!

Поверхность круга с мерзким хрустом пошла ярко сияющими трещинами. Под потолком завыл ревун, освещение пещеры моргнуло, став красным.

— Скачок расхода маны! — панически выкрикнули из рубки. Бронеставни захлопнулись с глухим лязгом.

Хассачт ещё успела приказать что-то хорошо поставленным командным голосом. Но медальон перевести уже не успел.

Вспышка, грохот - и защитный барьер лопнул с мерзким хрустом давлёного стекла. Портал превратился в ревущую, всёзасасывающую бездонно-чёрную дыру. Аканэ успела обхватить Ами вокруг талии, чуть не сломав девушку-гения пополам - такая сила тянула их в портал. Аканэ смогла удержать их обеих.

Когда ревущая дыра поглотила их, оторванный поручень всё ещё был намертво зажат в её правой руке.

Ранма в ужасе смотрела, как любимая стремительно проваливается в чёрную бездну, ярко сияя с одного бока, словно на неё светило солнце.

Мгновение спустя девушка с косичкой отпустила уцелевший поручень, и нырнула им вслед.

Её слегка закрутило. Солнце било в глаза, слепя на каждом обороте. Глаза немилосердно резало, кровь звенела, пульсируя в конечностях, словно Ранма внезапно отсидела всё тело. И эта жуткая, абсолютная тишина во внезапно заложенных ушах! Сомнений не было, их выкинуло в открытый космос. А звёзды не видны одновременно с солнцем. Она огляделась, как могла, сквозь резь в глазах. Солнце было на месте. Земли - не было. То есть, вообще не было. А как же замкнутая петля, хотелось закричать ей. Она огляделась ещё раз, и заметила серп Луны, едва видимый на ярком солнечном свету. Нормального размера, как должен выглядеть с Земли.

Да что за хрень тут творится!

Аканэ и Ами скрылись из вида. Кровь шумела в ушах, в глазах резало, в груди резало. Отпущенные секунды уходили. Магия! Она спешно выудила из-за пазухи хенсин-жезл. Тот пульсировал магией, готовый одарить её силой - только произнеси четыре волшебных слова. Ранма воздела его:

— ...

Ну и как прикажете выдать «Сол стеллар пава, Мейк-ап», когда в лёгких нет ни капли воздуха?

Солнечный свет начал меркнуть.

«Аканэ‼» мысленно взвыла Ранма, в ужасе пытаясь найти выход - и не находя никакого. Ответом ей было лишь вечное безмолвие Бездны.

И лишь упорная мысль: «Я смогу!».

Саотоме Ранма никогда не сдаётся без боя.

(シーンブレイク)

2008 - 19 декабря 2013 - 4 мая 2014

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Abuse Is Okay When It Is Female on Male

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— LawOhki  
— Crystal  
— ryuumon  
— пользователям Orphus (34 ляпов)  
— LawOhki  
— Crystal  
— QSMQEP  
— ryumon  
— пользователям Orphus (32 ляпов)


	22. Тлетворное влияние Голливуда

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 22,  
Тлетворное влияние Голливуда**

Дежурство на высокоорбитальной станции Каппа тянулось скучно, безо всяких событий - как и столетие назад. Как будет оно тянуться и столетия спустя, вечное проклятие операторов. Оба сейчас дрыхли в своих креслах. Кому-то подобная вахта может показаться курортом, но дежурящие сейчас парни прошли эту стадию часов двенадцать назад, и в настоящий момент пребывали в убеждении, что лучше б им выпало перебирать приводы в доке. Пребывали бы, если б не дрыхли.

Расположенный внутри причальной втулки, в зеро-жи зоне, резервный мостик конечно окон не имел, упрятанный на противоположном от ворот шлюза конце за многими слоями несущих конструкций и радиационной защиты. Во избежание. Прежний, основной мостик, имевший настоящий кокпит из прозрачных окон в качестве передней стены, был заброшен десятилетия назад, после многих инцидентов с косорукими пилотами, заруливающими свои рыдваны куда не надо, косорукими монтёрами, отрубающими защитное поле заменяя лампочку и прочими прискорбными явлениями.

Так что, вид наружу обеспечивался многими экранами, на которых неторопливо, два с половиной оборота в минуту, вращался космос. Основные звёзды были дорисованы компьютером: причальный конец всегда смотрел на солнце, и никаких звёзд там быть видно не могло, особенно с такими дешёвыми и изношенными камерами.

Мирную дрёму дежурных разбудил противный, назойливый писк.

— Заткни эту пищалку, чего ей неймётся, — пробурчал кудлатый брюнет с ширококостным лицом, переворачиваясь с боку на бок, что в невесомости было актом чисто символическим. — Все уши уже прожужжало.

— Это на капитанском, — ответил его напарник, круглолицый парень с внушительными, чёрными бровями и начисто выбритой головой. — Мне отстёгиваться в лом.

Кудлатый открыл глаза и с раздражением оглянулся назад, на капитанский подиум возвышавшийся над расположенными подковой восемью рабочими местами операторов.

— Ну ладно, авось само заткнётся. — Он снова закрыл глаза и попытался заснуть.

Не получилось: назойливый писк продолжал ввинчиваться в мозги.

— Действительно, что-ль отстегнуться? — раздражённо проворчал кудлатый, поняв, что доспать не удастся. — Погодь ка... Мы же, вроде как, всю эту муть с капитанского на твоё перенаправили?

— Не на моё, а на третье. А оно сейчас выключено. — Круглолицый указал жестом на полуразобранную консоль справа от себя.

— Вот дерьмо, — ругнулся кудлатый, начиная отстёгивать ремень, прижимавший его к креслу.

— Это Джо расковырял, — мстительно сообщил круглолицый. — Плёл, что ему для сканера не хватает, тараканов гонять.

— Поймаю поганца - я ему этих тараканов в жопу насую! — пообещал кудлатый. — Пусть заранее на искусственный ректум копит!

— Ну ты и зверь, — захихикал круглолицый.

— Не я один. Этот кацаридафил многих уже так достал, так достал... Мне его ещё и держать помогут. — Отстегнувшись, он энергично оттолкнулся ногами, запустив себя в направлении капитанского подиума. Там ухватился левой рукой за край и спружинив, начал шарить правой по сенсорному экрану консоли, разгребая недельные залежи окошек с сообщениями. — Ну и засралось тут всё... Оппа! Дерьмо, знакомься: вентилятор!

— Что такое? — насторожился круглолицый.

— Эта хрень тут считает, что в нас запустили какую-то хрень, и эта хрень ускоряется! Ракетное нападение, короче.

— Что, правда? — струхнул первый. — Это ж война, боян трёхсотлетней давности! Может, просто зонд сбесившийся?

— А я знаю? Оно продолжает ускоряться как пустой скутер. И светится как плазменный резак! Не бывает таких зондов. На, сам смотри!

— Ох, дерьмо... — прокомментировал круглолицый, прочитав данные со своего экрана. — И правда, нападение! Ты понимаешь, оно всё время держится на эллиптической орбите, ведущей точно к нам, словно само не знает, сколько у него осталось реактивной массы!(прим. 1) — В его голосе постепенно прибавлялось истерики. — Откуда этот милитари-фаг недобитый только взялся на наши задницы! — Он спешно зашарил, вызывая разделы меню, в которые раньше никогда не лазил. — Погоди-ка! Помню, мне бабка рассказывала, тут где-то противоракетные средства должны быть!

Искомый пункт в меню нашёлся, но порадовал только красной надписью, вспыхнувшей на всех экранах: «ПРО ближнего действия НЕ ОТВЕЧАЕТ!»

— Не мельтеши, те лазеры ещё лет двадцать свинтили когда гоняли в поясе Койпера расплодившихся роботов. Ну помнишь, фабрика сглючила, и у них вместо Второго закона оказался ещё один Третий?

— Вот дерьмище то! А обратно, конечно не вернули! Кто наши задницы теперь прикроет! — Круглолицый зашарил в меню, пытаясь перехватить контроль над каким-то оборудованием жилого «бублика» колесообразной станции.

— Ты чё делаешь?

— Пытаюсь навести на эту хрень телескоп.

— Ага, полюбоваться на ракету перед смертью... Погоди-ка! Оно теперь тормозится, прибудет к нам примерно с нулевой скоростью. Значит, всё-таки, зонд! Но какого хрена оно по прежнему держит эллиптическую орбиту? Чтобы влепиться в нас на прощание, если реактивной массы не хватит? Это же сколько надо лишнего импульса сжечь на такой идиотской траектории!

— Наверняка это не зонд, а какой-то хохмач на скутере с бустером. Поймаю - руки повыдергаю ушлёпку! Так напугал, что мы тут чуть не обосрались!

— Вот, телескоп навёлся... Зараза, оно слишком яркое. Защита срабатывает. Так, светофильтры, светофильтры... Ох ну святое ж дерьмо!

— Чё там такое? — насторожился кудлатый, подплывая к напарнику чтобы взглянуть на его экран. — Это что за муть колышущаяся?

— Это ангел с огненными крыльями, сейчас, фокус поправлю.

— Какой к чёрту... Ох ты ж, действительно ангел! — кудлатый бросил взгляд на свою консоль. — И с каждым махом крыльев до шести же выжимает. Так вот почему у него такое ускорение рваное... Ты чё бледный такой?

— О... Оно идёт _оттуда!_ ·

— Какое ещё оттуда... Ох. — он тоже побледнел. — Хоть бы мимо пронесло... Хоть бы мимо пронесло...

— Не пронесёт, конец нам. Нацелился прямо на станцию. И тащит что-то.

— Святые ядрёны бомбы?

— Да не... Вроде, людей подмышками.

— Землян - грешников тогда?

— Ну если это ангел, он праведников должен таскать.

— Тогда он их это, того... в рай? А к нам тогда зачем? И ведь точно как идёт.

— Кого-то третьего забрать?

— На третьего у него рук не хватит.

— Хрень какая.

За подобными высокоинтеллектуальными рассуждениями прошло несколько минут. Потом на экран назойливо полезло окошко вызова.

— Чё им надо, мы и так все вот-вот подохнем! — возопил круглолицый, остро сожалея, что сбрил волосню и не за что драматически хвататься в отчаянии.

— Это наверняка Лиззи из астрономического, спросить нас какого хрена мы направили её ненаглядный телескоп в сторону Солнца.

— Вот дерьмо! Хорошо, что мы щас сдохнем, не то вони вы было...

— Подлетает! — прервал его кудлатый, указывая на экран с обзорной камеры дока, где ангел уже был виден как яркая точка.

Секунд через десять пришелец резко оказался перед воротами дока, как и характерно для торможения на пяти же.

— Святая корова! — Воскликнул круглолицый. — Уилл, это девка!

— Сам вижу, Майк. Но какие ноги! Ах!

— Фуф. Как-то не вяжется конец света с подобным совершенством форм... Эй, а может, это девчонки из научного прикалываются? — с подозрением предположил Майк, почёсывая бритый затылок. — У меня сенсоры показывают вокруг неё, вроде, бы, защитное поле.

— Смеёшься? И где бы она спрятала движок, позволивший ей играючи набрать такую конскую дельта ви? — кудлатый Уилл показал на другую камеру, где девушка с огненными крыльями была видна сбоку. — Никакого ранца или другой подобной хрени. И ты вообще видел когда-нибудь своими глазами защитное поле, способное держать атмосферное давление? Это хрень полная, там одни тепловые потери на мегаватт. Весь пузырь бы светился, как поверхность солнца.

— Ну, эээ, может она робот?

— Не неси бред, гуманоидных роботов не бывает.

— В нашей реальности - да, а может, она из параллельного мира?

— О! Вот это наверняка. Что там у тебя на сенсорах? Представляешь, если эти её «крылья» - настоящий безынерционный движок?

— Погоди минутку. — Майк возился с консолью. — Ну, на магниторезонансном одни помехи, в радиодиапазоне она фонит слегка, гармоники какие-то непонятные. Ага, защитное поле точно есть. Идеальный шарик, непроницаемый для высокоэнергетических частиц.

— В тепловом что? — нетерпеливо спросил Уилл, в возбуждении болтаясь над головой.

— Жди, сейчас откалибрую. Эти крылья дают страшную засветку, они под шесть тысяч... А, вот, есть. Всё, что можно отфильтровать. Все три девчонки равномерно светятся порядка трёхсот с хвостиком.

— Температура тела, короче. Значит, эта, с крыльями, не робот. У робота бы в тепловом контраст куда сильнее был.

— Погоди, чё она делает?

— Стучит ногой в ворота шлюза. Руки-то заняты.

— Не спрашиваю, как её не уносит отдачей, вопрос глупый, но нам-то что теперь делать?

— Ну, доложим кэпу, дождёмся, пока проспится...

— Шлюз открыть, быстро! — рявкнул из-за спины женский голос. Оба разгильдяя вздрогнули, втягивая головы в плечи. — И посадочную, для скутера!

— Но мэм, инструкции...

— Засунь это. Вы по инструкции что должны были делать? Наизусть вспомнишь? Или мне доложить кое-кому что вы, два придурка, делали с телескопом?

Майк содрогнулся, Уилл изо всех сил старался прикинуться ветошью.

— Нет, мэм! Так точно, мэм!

Створы шлюза дрогнули. Окрашенные в жёлтый и чёрный огромные зубья начали расходиться. Девушка с огненными крыльями скользнула внутрь боком, как только образовалась щель достаточной ширины. Внутренние камеры показали, как она плавно развернулась, словно птица, и скользнула в одни из боковых ворот поменьше, следуя вдоль цепочки посадочных огней к палубе для скутеров.

(シーンブレイク)

Там, где присутствует смешанная речь на двух языках, английский выделяется _курсивом_.

(シーンブレイク)

— _Они в... Они будут в порядке?_ — озабоченно спросила Сэйлор Сол, напрягая свой английский.

— _Не мешай,_ — отмахнулась девушка-врач, загружая бессознательную Ами в какую-то толстую белую капсулу и закрывая крышку. Ну, по крайней мере Ранма думала, что она врач, судя по большому красному кресту на комбинезоне.

Всё случилось так быстро, хорошо что неподалёку оказалась эта станция. Она даже осмотреться толком не успела. Сол в который раз озабоченно осмотрела лежащую на каталке Аканэ. Та оставалась по прежнему без сознания, лицо и все видимые части тела выглядели так, словно она провела несколько раундов с осиным роем. Но у жены, по крайней мере, пульс и дыхание были стабильными и не сочилась с каждым выдохом кровь изо рта, как у Ами. Нет, Сол была уверена, что Аканэ справится, хоть и болела за ту всей душой. Какой-то там парой-тройкой минут в вакууме тренированного бойца не убьёшь. Но вот Ами...

Капсула долго гудела, потом на экранах начали появляться какие-то цифры, графики, ничего не говорившие Сол. А потом, наконец, что-то понятное: контур тела Ами с жёлтыми и красными пятнами. Сол нервно сглотнула. Всё это были мелочи, наверняка излечимые сэйлор-магией. Но вот главное красное пятно, точно в форме лёгких...

— _Она будет жить?_ — ещё раз с напором спросила Сол.

Врач обернулась, вздохнув раздражённо. Потом поняла, что та не отцепится, и ответила:

— _Она будет. Я оцениваю тяжесть её состояния как бу-бу-бу и бу-бу-бу вследствие бла-бла-бла, так как её бу-бу-бу..._

Сол дальше не слушала, утратив внимание от облегчения. Камень с плеч. Но этот английский начинает доставать. Столько нудных усилий положить в школе, потом в колледже - а когда оно вдруг реально понадобилось, обнаруживаешь, что способен понять хорошо если половину. Или это просто заумные словечки, которых в школе не проходили?

Аканэ застонала, и попыталась разлепить плотно зажмуренные веки. Со второй попытки ей это удалось. Врач засуетилась вокруг неё с каким-то портативным прибором.

— Где мы? — просипела Аканэ. — Уй...

— Не волнуйся. — Сол положила руку ей на плечо. — Всё с тобой будет в порядке. Это какая-то станция космическая, я вас обеих принёс.

Врач непонимающе вслушивалась в их речь, потом капсула с Ами внутри запиликала, и она переключила всё внимание туда.

— Мы... высадились в открытом космосе? — Аканэ потёрла горло. — Но тогда... Ами! — Она рывком села, в панике озираясь.

— _Лежите,_ — обернулась к ней врач. — _Вы серьёзно пострадали от декомпрессии, я займусь Вами как только закончу с пациентом... Как её имя?_

— Ами, — Аканэ закашлялась, пытаясь встать на ноги. Сол бережно поддержала её. — Мизу... _Ами Мизуно. Насколько всё плохо? Она будет в порядке?_

— Не отвлекай доктора, — сказала Сол. — Видишь, занята, некогда отвечать. — Она указала на экран. — Всё, что я знаю - её сканировали, и эта штука показывает лёгкие красным. Но доктор говорит - выживет. Давай, превращайся уже.

— _Вам нельзя вставать!_ — резко обернулась врач, мотнув хвостом светлых волос. В её голосе сквозила озабоченность напополам с досадой на пациентку, упорно стремящуюся нанести себе вред.

Аканэ пошарила у себя за пазухой и вытащила хенсин-жезл:

— Надеюсь, мой крохотный астероид в этом мире на месте... Ирис призм пава, Мейк-ап!

Врач замерла в потрясённом восхищении когда бежевый спортивный костюм Аканэ растворился в потоках радужного света, омывавшего коротковолосую девушку, преломляясь словно калейдоскоп. Искрящиеся струи взвихрились, обнимая её, и стали сэйлор-костюмом с короткой синей юбочкой. Радужный свет сфокусировался у неё на груди, стянувшись в точку и став искрящимся камнем посреди банта.

— Ах, полегчало, — выдохнула Сэйлор Ирис, ощущая, как трансформация смывает боль и скованность. Она несколько раз прогнулась вправо-влево, разминаясь.

— _Потрясающе!_ — пискнула врач, подскакивая к ней со своим прибором, и водя им вдоль тела Ирис. — _Какая невероятно продвинутая технология, повреждения просто исчезают! Что это, наномашины?_

— _Это магия,_ — попыталась успокоить её Сол.

— _Магия? Не может быть!_ — не согласилась та. — _Любая магия это лишь достаточно продвинутая технология!_

— Эээ, _давайте спросим у Ами..._ — предложила Ирис. — _Она лучше может... сказать больше._

— _Как скоро она сможет говорить?_ — спросила у врача Сол.

Та в нерешительности обернулась к экранам.

— _В обычных обстоятельствах, я бы требовала как минимум неделю на бла-бла-бла... Но если вы гарантируете что ваша супертехнология сработает, я могу применить бла-бла-бла стимуляторы... Но знайте, что это серьёзный стресс для её системы._

— _Cработает,_ — уверила Сол. — _Ей нужно_ ·превратиться.

— _Хорошо._ — Та сделала пару пассов на сенсорной консоли, капсула открылась и лежак с бессознательной Ами выехал. Взяв из держателя на пульте что-то вроде пистолета, врач повозилась с ним, и приложила к внутренней стороне предплечья Ами, прямо через одежду, бормоча что-то про безрассудство. Чпок!

Ами несколько секунд лежала недвижно, лишь приборы попискивали да числа на экранах увеличивались. Потом она дёрнулась, захрипела и закашляла кровью. Сэйлор Ирис бережно поддержала её за плечи, переводя в сидячее положение, вынула у неё из-за пазухи хенсин-жезл на шнурке, сдёрнула с шеи, взъерошив волосы и вложила ей в руку.

— Давай, Ами-чан. Ты сможешь.

— Ч... хах...что... — Ами снова закашлялась, прикрывая лицо рукой. Потом уставилась слезящимися глазами на капли крови, оставшиеся на рукаве лабораторного халата.

— Давай, превращайся. Тебе надо исцелиться.

Ами нетвёрдой рукой воздела хенсин-жезл.

— Мер... кхари к-христал пава, М-мейк-ап.

Ирис обдало мощным порывом ледяной свежести. Издав вздох облегчения, Меркури обессиленно опустилась обратно на лежак. Врач завозилась со сканером, ахая от восхищения.

Сол наконец-то смогла оглядеться. С одной стороны, после магических приключений, гонки по параллельным мирам и всего прочего, какая-то там космическая станция казалась вполне обыденной. С другой стороны, они впервые попали в место, напоминающее фантастические фильмы о будущем. Здесь воплотились представления родного мира о будущем, каким оно могло бы стать, если бы не вмешательство нео-Серенити. Хотя... До Хрустального Токио тысяча лет ещё, и неизвестно, каким путём родной мир туда придёт. Ранма сам не встречался с нео-Серенити, но у него возникло подозрение, что та навешала гостьям из прошлого лапши. В частности про «великое оледенение». Ну, не бывает установление нового мирового порядка мирным. А Розовая Козявка своими недомолвками и уходами от разговора лишь убедила её в собственной правоте...

Медотсек выглядел как-то обыденно. Непонятные машины присутствовали, но были заключены в зализанные корпуса с минимумом выступающих деталей. Пол был покрыт чем-то вроде резины, на нём явственно выделялись более тёмные протоптанные дорожки. Матовые стены светло-охряного цвета прерывались лишь маленькими вентиляционными решётками. Тоже, похоже, покрытые этой резиной, по углам местами облупившейся, открывая серебристый металл. Панели освещения на потолке... Ну, начинка там может и какая супер продвинутая, но внешне эти штуки и через десять тысяч лет не изменятся.

— Ты всё поймал? — озабоченно спросила Ирис. — А то, может, нас спас, а токены...

— Да в порядке токены, — успокоила её Сол, демонстрируя мешочек, болтавшийся у неё за спиной под квадратным воротником платка. — И медальоны, оба. Только они молчат, заразы. Не хотят переводить английский. Я даже... Опаньки. — Она уставилась на свой хенсин-жезл, выцветший словно дешёвый пластик.

— Что такое? — заволновалась Ирис. Она уже заметила изменения в костюме Сол, но вот что они означали...

— Хм. Значит, Ами была права. Они действительно тренировочные.

Жезл в её руке стремительно серел, обретая фактуру грубого песчаника. Потом растрескался, и рассыпался пылью.

— Ранма! — в тревоге воскликнула Ирис.

— Не боись, я его перерос. Ну... Там воздуха не было, я не смог сказать фразу превращения. Ну и превратился так... Силой воли. Получил крутую новую способность, кстати! — не утерпев, похвасталась она. — Я теперь летать умею!

— А превратиться обратно сможешь? — спросила Ирис со смесью облегчения и озабоченности. И, возможно, зависти: костюм воительницы солнца заметно изменился. Вместо белой юбочки с двойной каймой теперь были три, одна над другой: коротенькая ярко-алая, средняя красная и обычная, полной длины, тёмно-красная. Декоративный пояс, огибавший их поверху, теперь был белым. Банты из тёмно-красных стали белыми, с двойной каймой алого и тёмно-красного по краю. Сандалии - тоже белые, кроме самого верхнего ремешка, обнимающего икру, и ступни, которые остались тёмно-красными. Перчатки теперь тянулись выше золотых наручей, достигая середины предплечий, где заканчивались тёмно-красным объёмным кольцом.

Вместо ответа Сэйлор Сол сбросила трансформацию, мгновенно, без голой паузы в секунду, став Ранмой в бежевом спортивном костюме. Потом мимолётная волна искр - и она снова Этёрнал Сэйлор Сол.

— Круто! — искренне порадовалась за мужа Ирис, с некоторым оттенком зависти. — Кстати! Ты заметил уже? У тебя волосы снова рыжие!

— Да? — Сол подтянула конец косички к глазам. — Ну... как я и думал, делов то, — попыталась изобразить крутизну и безразличие она. Получилось не очень: облегчение в голосе так и сквозило.

Ирис улыбнулась. Потом посерьёзнела: — Где мы? Почему высадились не на Земле, а в открытом космосе?

— Там непонятное что-то, — ответила Сол. — Я не успел понять, не до того было. Земля вроде бы чувствуется, на своём месте, но при этом её нет. Луна, кстати, на месте. Вращается вокруг Земли которой нет.

— Как так может быть? Надо расспросить местных!

— Вот сейчас Меркури очухается, и расспросим, — успокоила её Сол. — А то с нашим с тобой английским... Мне вот доктор про здоровье Ами объясняла, я нич-чего не понял.

— _Пару минут,_ — тихо сказала Меркури. Её дыхание было хриплым и натужным. — Кажется, лечащая магия здесь работает с трудом... Кха... Как жаль, что мой компьютер остался дома...

Дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону, и в отсек вошла суровая брюнетка с очень короткой стрижкой. Остановилась, приподняв бровь при виде троих девушек в сейлор-костюмах, над одной из которых возилась со сканерами врач, охая от восхищения.

— _Я так понимаю, контакт прошёл успешно?_ — вежливо-нейтральным тоном осведомилась она.

Врач подпрыгнула от неожиданности:

— _Мисс Лизбет! Мы тут... Вы не представляете..._

— _Спокойнее, Бекки._ — Та остановила её жестом. — _Соберись._

Ирис вежливо поклонилась:

— _Рада познакомиться. Сэйлор Ирис... Аканэ Тендо._

— _Сэйлор Сол, Саотоме Ранма._

— _Элизабет Айсманн,_ — представилась брюнетка, протягивая руку. — _Босс научного сектора, ну, или того, что способно сойти за таковой в этом сборище лунатиков и дуболомов, зовущемся станцией Каппа._ — На груди и спине её комбинезона красовался символ в виде глаза, вписанного в круг.

— _Очень приятно._ — Ирис осторожно пожала руку молодой женщины, возвышавшейся над ней на голову.

Меркури начала подниматься с лежака.

— _Исцеление ещё не завершилось!_ — обеспокоенно напомнила врач, Бекки, как они теперь знали.

— _Магия без проблем долечит меня на ходу,_ — успокоила её Меркури. — _К сожалению, нам надо спешить._ — Она повернулась к Элизабет: — _Ами Мизуно, Сэйлор Меркури._

— _Моряк Меркурий?_ — переспросила Элизабет. — _Магия?_

— _Сэйлор означает... Приблизительно, «магический воин-защитник»,_ — пояснила та. — _Совпадение с английским «моряк» - следствие... определённого спиритуального резонанса. Меркурий - просто название планеты, источника моей силы._

— _Вот опять они про магию!_ — вставила Бекки, врач, первой принимавшая необычных пациентов.

— _Различие между магией и технологией не кажется принципиальным только на первый взгляд,_ — ответила ей Меркури. — _Но оно фундаментальное. Рада буду обсудить, но давайте сначала найдём путь дальше._

— _Какая досада, что вы торопитесь._ — Бекки горестно покачала головой.

— _Ничего не поделаешь,_ — сказала Меркури. — _У нас спасательная миссия, не может ждать._ — Она открыла медальон и застучала по клавишам.

— _А компьютеры так похожи на наши!_ — воскликнула Элизабет, пытаясь заглянуть ей через плечо на экран. — _Как-то не вяжется с остальными запредельными технологиями._

— _Это не наша технология,_ — кратко пояснила Меркури, продолжая работать. — _Это часть системы Ас._

— _Ас!_ — воскликнула Элизабет. — _Эта страшная, мозголомная сущность! Вы не представляете сколько учёных сошло с ума, пытаясь понять её..._

— _Вы просто завидуете кэпу,_ — попыталась успокоить её Бекки. — _Он единственный, кто с этим имел дело, и не сошёл с ума._

— _Ему не с чего сходить,_ — презрительно фыркнула Элизабет. Потом обернулась к троим девушкам в сэйлор-костюмах: — _А вы? Как с этим справляетесь вы?_

Меркури промолчала, занятая медальоном.

— _Мы не понимаем,_ — ответила Сэлор Сол. — _Мы используем вслепую._

— _Есть... несколько правил,_ — добавила Ирис. — _Мы им можем следовать._

У обеих с английским было не то, чтобы совсем плохо, но местных они понимали с трудом, предоставляя все разговоры Меркури.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала та, закончив свои манипуляции. — Петля замкнута, навигационные точки указаны. Но токена в этом мире нет, как нет и транспортного узла. Полагаю, нам снова предстоит найти кого-то, способного открыть портал дальше.

— _Что, простите?_ — переспросила Элизабет.

— _Цепь манипуляции временем указывает существующий путь к цели,_ — кратко перевела Меркури. — _Не спрашивайте, как, это тоже часть Ас, которую мы используем как чёрный ящик. Просто следуем навигационным точкам._ — Она пощёлкала клавишами. — _Ближайшая точка, которую нам нужно посетить, расположена в ста двадцати пяти метрах вдоль окружности станции, на пять метров ниже._ — Она указала рукой примерное направление.

— _Это же разве не..._ — начала Бекки, прикидывая что-то в уме.

— _Знаю,_ — оборвала её Элизабет. Обе скривились. — _Это логово Минни Мэй, нашего... историка, если можно так сказать._

Пятеро вышли в корридор. Девушки в сэйлор-костюмах огляделись. Корридор загибался вверх, наглядно демонстрируя, что они внутри вращающегося тора. Квадратный, метров пять в ширину, он точно так же был отделан резиноподобным материалом, охряным на стенах и более тёмным на полу. Только здесь пол был весь обшарпанный и многократно залатанный, более светлые заплатки образовывали беспорядочный узор.

— _Сюда, пожалуйста,_ — пригласила их Элизабет, следуя к лифту в противоположную от цели сторону. Лифтов было два: маленький, с узенькой дверью, и грузовой, с воротами во всю высоту стены. Брюнетка окинула пятерых критическим взглядом, и вызвала сразу грузовой.

Створки ворот разъехались в стороны с шипением. Из просторной кабины вышел мужчина, на комбинезоне которого красовалась эмблема в виде гаечного ключа. Перед собой он гнал стайку приземистых, многоруких роботов, помахивая пультом, словно гусей пас.

Поскрипывая колёсиками, металлические гибриды пылесоса с осьминогом попытались объехать девушек, и сразу образовали затор, мешая друг другу, бестолково елозя туда-сюда и попискивая.

— _В очередь, чёртовы безмозглые железяки!_ — выругался мужик, что-то колдуя на пульте. Роботы дружно блипнули и встали.

девушки расступились, уступая дорогу. Один из неуклюжих агрегатов выехал на простор и покатил вдаль по коридору. Остальные вереницей потянулись за ним.

Погонщик роботов заметил девушек в сэйлор-костюмах и уставился на них с отвисшей челюстью. Те поспешили войти в лифт. Двое провожатых вошли вслед за ними.

— _Невежливо так пялиться, особенно на гостей,_ — сообщила ему Бекки, заслоняя сэйлор-воительниц собой. Техник смутился, пробормотал какое-то извинение и поспешил за своими подопечными.

— _Я думал, роботы будут более..._ — Сол замялась в поисках подходящего английского слова пока огромные двери медленно закрывались и герметизировались.

— _Более умными?_ — переспросила Элизабет. — _Но полноценный искусственный интеллект невозможен при текущем уровне развития техники, это давно научно доказано._

— _Как и человекообразные роботы,_ — добавила Бекки. — _Всякие андроиды - это ненаучная ретро-фантастика._

Меркури бросила на них подозрительный взгляд. Но нет, обе казались искренними.

— Что? — тихо прошептала рыжая на родном языке: она этот взгляд товарища не упустила.

— Что-то не сходится, — ответила девушка-гений. — У нас... дома уже есть первые андроиды. Неуклюжие и примитивные, но наша Земля отстаёт от местных не меньше, чем на сотню лет.

Лифт быстро опустился на один этаж, при этом не ожидавших такого Сол и Ирис ощутимо качнуло вбок.

— _Это Кориолисова сила,_ — кратко пояснила Меркури.

Уровнем ниже оказался такой же коридор, только менее обшарпанный.

— _Что неправильно с Землёй?_ — попыталась расспросить Сол, пока они шли до нужной двери. — _Она есть... И её нет._

— _Это..._ — Элизабет заметно смутилась. — _Долгая история. Пусть Милисент вам расскажет._

В этот момент они подошли к двери, над которой красовалась посверкивающая разноцветными огоньками вывеска « _Уголок культурного наследия МИННИ МЕЙ_ »

— _Вот,_ — неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, сказала Бекки. — _Задавайте ваши вопросы внутри._

Сол недоверчиво покосилась на двоих женщин - что у них там, тигр дрессированный наследием этим занимается? - и постучала в дверь.

— _Это делается так._ — Элизабет черкнула пальцем по сенсорной панели рядом с дверью. Та сменила цвет с серого на жёлтый. Потом дверь с шипением отъехала в сторону.

— _Входите, я уже жду вас!_ — донёсся изнутри женский голос. За дверью был небольшой шлюз.

Трое сэйлор-воительниц вошли. Причём Сол и Ирис не упустили того факта, что обе их провожатые предпочли остаться за дверью. Они ненавязчиво выдвинулись вперёд, прикрывая собой Меркури.

Внешняя дверь закрылась. Пара секунд - и открылась внутренняя.

— _Добро пожаловать!_ — поприветствовала вошедших молодая женщина лет двадцати пяти, с волнистыми чёрными волосами, ниспадавшими ей на плечи. Она поднялась из за стола с огромным монитором, экран которого не был виден от входа. На её комбинезоне - такого же покроя, как у всех до сих пор встреченных на станции - была эмблема в виде полуоткрытой книги.

— _Здравствуйте!_ — Ирис вежливо поклонилась. — _Мы..._ ·Гых! — Рассмотрев постеры на стенах, она подавилась приветствием.

Сол уже обшарила комнату взглядом: почти пусто, но в голых, обклеенных постерами стенах угадываются шкафы, и плохо замаскированная дверь. Она обратила внимание на содержимое постеров, и глаза у неё слегка выпучились.

— _Рада познакомиться, Ами Мизуно,_ — представилась Меркури, тщательно избегая смотреть по сторонам.

— _Минни Мей,_ — хозяйка комнаты протянула руку для рукопожатия.

Меркури неловко пожала её:

— _Мы... являемся гостями из параллельного мира. Прибыли сюда, намереваясь высадиться на поверхности Земли, но произошёл досадный инцидент..._

— _Как может быть,_ — вставила Сол, оторвавшись от разглядывания постеров, — _что Земля... есть, но её нет?_

— _Это очень, очень трагическая история,_ — ответила Минни, нагнав в голос драматизма. — _Если у вас есть время..._

— _У нас нет!_ — раздражённо оборвала её Ирис. Жить... и встречать гостей в комнате, стены которой обклеены постерами из аниме и манги... На которых прекрасные юноши - часто не совсем одетые - проявляют... нежность к друг другу? Противо-извращенческие чувства Аканэ били набат.

— _Хорошо,_ — огорчённо согласилась хозяйка. — _Тогда я расскажу вам короткую версию. Человечество вышло на просторы космоса и начало осваивать Солнечную систему, когда ужасная катастрофа уничтожила Прародину. К счастью, технология самореплицирующихся фабрик роботов позволила выжить тем немногим, что были за пределами орбиты Юпитера. Теперь человечество медленно строит себе новый дом среди астероидов, по крупицам сберегая духовное наследие пращуров. Прогресс, увы, замедлился: большая часть ресурсов уходит на то, чтобы не скатиться назад. Это привело бы к гибели._

— _Погибла?_ — переспросила Сол. — _Взорвали? Но Луна на месте, значит Земля продолжает тянуть.. притягивать её? Не понимаю._

— _Неосторожные эксперименты над неизвестным Ас-конструктом,_ — трагическим голосом поведала Минни Мей, — _привели к какого-то сорта резонансу, учёные не могут понять до сих пор. Вроде бы, сила притяжения начала пульсировать. В результате, Земля коллапсировала и теперь является... чёрной дырой, простите за вульгарный термин._

 _— То есть..._ — Меркури что-то быстро подсчитала в уме. — _Всю массу планеты сжало до радиуса в девять миллиметров? Какая же энергия нужна для этого?_

— Так вот почему она есть, но её нет! — с облегчением воскликнула Сол. — А я-то себе голову ломал!

— Ранма, — тихо напомнила Ирис. — Там шесть миллиардов человек умерли.

— _Про энергию не знаю,_ — призналась Минни, — _но выброс жёсткого излучения и гравитационных волн был такой, что все станции и колонии внутри орбиты Юпитера просто покрошило. Луна, если вы посмотрите внимательно, до сих пор колыхается на орбите и периодически истекает магмой..._ — Она выпрямилась. — _А наша станция Каппа построена на орбите вокруг бывшей Земли как памятник... Как центр сохранения духовных традиций._ — Она обвела стены рукой. Эффект оказался не совсем такой как задумано. — _Ну и дом для тех учёных, что пытаются понять, что за чертовщина тогда произошла._

— _Что же за Ас-конструкт это был,_ — спросила Меркури, с холодком вспоминая, какие чудовищные мощности поддерживают работу их медальонов.

— _О, это вам к кэпу,_ — ответила пышноволосая. — _Он гораздо лучше всё... объяснит. Ведь именно он предоставил яйцеголовым на изучение тот артефакт, с которым так... неудачно получилось._

— _Спасибо,_ — поблагодарила Меркури. — _Была бы рада остаться, обсудить..._

Ирис, как бы невзнячай, заглянула на экран монитора. Уши у неё тут же покраснели, а веко задёргалось:

— Ранма... — Обернувшись к рыжей, она обнаружила ту вдумчиво изучающей постеры на стенах. — _Прошу прощения, нам пора!_ — схватив одной рукой вежливо - и слишком медленно - прощающуюся Меркури, другой рукой - Сол, Ирис практически уволокла их в шлюз. Дверь закрывалась со скоростью обожравшейся черепахи!

— _Пока-пока! Рада была поболтать с настоящими японцами, жаль что вы девушки!_ — донёсся в щель голос Минни.

Но вот наконец они оказались снаружи. Ирис с облегчением выдохнула.

— _Забавная женщина,_ — заметила Сол. — _Её имя меня... мне напоминает что-то._

— _Вообще-то её настоящее имя Милисент Мэйфлауэр,_ — заметила Элизабет. — _Что, как бы, тоже является частью исторического наследия. Но она увлеклась, кхм, восточными аспектами. Донимает летунов чтобы переименовли скутеры в «валькирии»._

— _И периодически пытается петь,_ — с дрожью в голосе добавила Бекки. — _К сожалению, её музыкальный слух оставляет желать лучшего._

— _Следующая навигационная точка,_ — поспешно сменила тему Меркури, закрывая медальон, — _почти на противоположной стороне кольца, близко к боковому срезу и... двумя уровнями выше._ ·

— _Готова поспорить, это берлога кэпа,_ — сказала Бекки.

— _Мин... Милисент послала нас к нему,_ — подтвердила Меркури.

— _Ну, глупо было бы надеяться, что вы его минуете,_ — философски заметила Элизабет. — _Пойдёмте?_

Двинулись вдоль по коридору, к счастью, пустынному.

— _Если не возражаете,_ — завязала разговор Бекки, — _я бы хотела вернуться к разговору о вашей, кхм, «магии»._

— _Как я уже говорила,_ — начала объяснять Ами, — _при поверхностном знакомстве магию легко перепутать с достаточно продвинутой технологией. Фундаментальное отличие состоит в принципах достижения цели. В крайнем упрощении, ээ, это можно назвать «действием от обратного»_

— _Простите?_

— _Технология... работает на принципе изучения и формализации физических законов, с последующим построением системы на физических эффектах от простого к сложному. Магия же отталкивается от конечного результата, сформулированного и реализованного на высшем уровне абстракции, где система поправок к физическим законам идёт сверху вниз, от сложного к простому._

— _Поправок к физическим законам?！_ _Вы, должно быть, имеете в виду ещё не открытые нами законы более высокого уровня?_

— _Формально, можно было бы сказать и так,_ — поправила Меркури, — _но это было бы крайне грубым приближением. Полноценное понимание магии невозможно без принятия постулата о спиритуально-материальном дуализме._

— _Но разве это не есть более высокий уровень обобщения законов физики?_ — нетерпеливо вставила Бекки.

— _Нет. Законы физики... Чем дальше, тем больше забираются вглубь, ко всё более базовым кирпичикам материальной стороны мира. Аналогия с корпускулярно-волновым дуализмом весьма прямая. То, что я называю... тканью вселенной, проявляет свойства как материальные, так и спиритуальные, в зависимости от условий. Насколько мне известно, создание единой теории, охватывавшей бы обе эти природы, выходит далеко за рамки человеческих возможностей._

— _Но тогда... Законы взаимодействия..._

— _Если попытаться формализовать, и не сломать себе мозг, то нечто, кажущееся законами взаимодействия, будет выглядеть, как установление новых... дополнительных законов. Которые будут проявляться как отклонения законов распределения случайных величин, практически необнаружимые на квантовом уровне. Эти дополнительные законы исходят от спиритуальной компоненты живых существ. Так мы приходим к постулату о существовании души._

— _То есть, магия - это создание дополнительных законов физики духами?_ — уточнила Бекки, выбитая из колеи. — _Должна признать, это... трудно принять с материалистической платформы._

— _Я понимаю, как Вам нелегко,_ — согласилась Меркури, опуская взгляд на свою руку в белой перчатке. Она сжала и разжала кулак. — _Мне в своё время, тоже было непросто принять реальность, данную мне в ощущениях. Но от фактов не уклониться. Простейший вид... дополнительных законов - это поправочный коэффициент ко второму закону Ньютона к силам, возникающим на границе моего тела. В результате, я оказываю внешнее воздействие как если бы была на порядок сильнее, чем я есть... Или как если бы внешние воздействия были на порядок слабее, чем они есть._

— _А источник дополнительной энергии?_ — присоединилась к разговору Элизабет. — _Ведь производится дополнительная работа?_

— _Нет никакого источника,_ — объяснила Меркури. — _Законы сохранения - первая жертва магии. Генерация и поглощение энергии, даже создание массы из ничего, конечно, требуют затрат... маны, если можно так грубо формализовать. Но эта... субстанция не имеет ничего общего с классической энергией._

Сэйлор Сол молча шагала рядом с ними, давно потеряв нить разговора, вышедшего далеко за её познания в английском. А вот морда у неё была подозрительно довольная, как заметила Ирис. Вопреки мрачной истории о гибели Земли.

Воительница радуги долго колебалась, косясь на рыжую. Потом обратилась к той, со смесью смущения и искреннего беспокойства.

— Ты чего, ээ, когда мы у этой извращенки были, чего на постеры её похабные пялился?

Сол тоже смутилась:

— Ну, это... Я проверить хотел.

— Чего проверить?

— Ну, что меня не тянет на мужиков, и всё такое, — пояснила Сол.

Ирис охнула.

— Ну, после Ата, я думал, может у меня помрачение какое? Может, это женская сторона захватывает мой разум?

— Ранма, — сказала Ирис. — Эта так называемая «женская сторона» - не болезнь какая-нибудь. Оно всё не так работает.

— Да, но я-то свою не совсем натуральным образом получил, — напомнила рыжая. — А в этой мультивселенной с магией всё плохо. Вот я и подумал, может проклятье сглючило и я разумом тоже начал превращаться в девушку?

— Надеюсь, нет, — только и смогла ответить Ирис, вне себя от беспокойства. Действительно, она тогда отмахнулась от странного случая, задвинув неприятный вопрос на задворки сознания. А вдруг это всерьёз и надолго?

— Что случилось? — спросила Ами, оторвавшись от разговора с Элизабет. — Вы что-то сказали про неисправность проклятия?

— Ну, это... Не стоит, мелочь это, — уклончиво ответила Ранма.

— Я не думаю, что подобное можно назвать мелочью! — возмутилась Ами. — Я понимаю, что это, наверно, неловко - но настоятельно прошу: расскажи мне в чём дело!

Смущаясь, запинаясь и перебивая друг друга, Сол с Ирис рассказали ей всю историю о внезапном влечении Ранмы к Ата. Или, точнее, Меркури с трудом вытянула из них эту историю.

— ..ну а потом мы, это... дрались против крипа вместе, и он..а, как бы... В общем, стал как свой парень... девушка... И вроде ничего такого больше, — закончила Сол.

— Значит, ты испытываешь трудности с идентификацией пола Ата, — подытожила Меркури.

— Ну, он... она... Девушка, проклятая превратиться в парня, — ответила Сол. — Конечно, я не могу не симпатизировать. Для меня, знаешь ли, важно, что друзья всё равно продолжают считать меня парнем.

— Всё ясно, — заключила Ами. — Ты просто сам себя запутал, нет причин для беспокойства. Это был единичный случай.

— Нет причин? — возмутилась Аканэ. — А мне кажется, очень даже есть!

— Ну, как бы, — поддакнула Сол.

— Не хотела это ворошить, — со вздохом продолжила Ами. — Но раз вы настаиваете... Изучая проклятия Дзюсенкё, я установила, что проклятие... Оно не модифицирует тело, а как бы, задним числом, подменяет одно тело другим - поэтому, кстати, в пределах Ас оно не работает: процесс включает небольшой темпоральный мухлёж. При этой «подмене», высшие функции личности и память переносятся в новый мозг. Или, точнее, новый мозг создаётся под матрицу старого. Но процесс, как вы понимете, неполный. Моторные функции и наработанные рефлексы копируются только в той мере, в какой они совместимы, иначе Шампу-кошка не умела бы бегать на четырёх лапах, а Мус-утка - летать.

— Но я почти без проблем дерусь в проклятой форме! — возразила Сол. — Только поначалу немного притираться пришлось.

— Потому, что в твоём случае это перенос «человек-человек», — пояснила Меркури. — Признай, различия между девочкой и мальчиком не настолько велики в плане структуры тела. Но кошка и утка уже теряют большую часть своих способностей, не могут использовать боевые искусства и почти не могут использовать ки.

— А Пи-чан не способен к Шиши Хоко Дану! — вспомнила Ирис.

— Утка может ножи метать, — поправила Сол. — А батя - так вообще. Но думаю ты права, это больше похоже на исключения из правил. Та техника Муса она такая... хитровывернутая, а у бати - опыт. Но как это относится к тому... ахтунгу с Ата? Меня до сих пор в озноб при воспоминаниях бросает.

— Начну с того, — продолжила лекцию Ами, — что мозг, создаваемый проклятием, является фактически мозгом того существа, в которое превращается. Лишь подстроенным под матрицу личности и воспоминаний человека. Конечно, влияние магии и духа велико. Но и структура мозга и тип мышления меняются.

— То есть, — дрогнувшим голосом спросила Сол, — всё как я и боялся, да?

Ирис положила руку ей на плечо.

— Я давно ещё заметил, — продолжила Сол. — Шампу когда в проклятой форме, она иногда такие глупости творила... Это потому, что у земных... белок мозг меньше, да? И она заметно глупеет когда превращается?

— Несомненно, — подтвердила Меркури. — Так оно и есть. Она начинает думать как кошка с человеческой памятью и личностью, но кошачьими инстинктами.

— И эти... — Сол сглотнула. — Эти инстинкты мной и овладели, да?

— Только потому что ты позволил! — поспешила успокоить её Меркури. — Хоть твой мозг и является в значительной степени женским , а инстинкты - на все сто процентов, но твоя воля достаточно сильна, чтобы оставаться тем, кто ты есть... Тем, кем ты хочешь быть.

— А Ата...

— Ты сам настроил себя воспринимать его как девушку, то есть лицо противоположного пола. И когда инстинкты начали настойчиво привлекать твоё внимание к тому факту, что он - привлекательный представитель противоположного пола...

— Одно на другое наложилось! — с облегчением воскликнула Сол. — Ну, конечно! Инстинкты безмозглые, чтобы думать разум есть... А так далеко всё зашло потому что... а кстати, почему так далеко всё зашло-то?

— Ты был не в силах принять эти сигналы на сознательном уровне, — объяснила Меркури. — Сама идея была настолько чуждой с рассудочной точки зрения, что ты не понимал, что с тобой происходит, позволив инстинктам исподволь вести себя, в противовес тому, что для тебя обычно.

— И точно! — Сол рассмеялась. — Точь-в-точь классическая моэ-размазня, которой в первый раз сделали предложение, и даже вёл себя так же! Ха-ха!

— Извращенец, — с облегчением заключила Ирис. — Жена рядом, а он на других засматривается.

— Ты в полной безопасности, — добавила Меркури. — Даже если встретишь ещё одну девушку, превращённую в парня.

Тут их везение кончилось, навстречу попалась парочка парней, один с эмблемой гаечного ключа, другой - ракеты. Невзирая на грозные взгляды Элизабет, оба увязались за делегацией, перешёптываясь. Потом к ним откуда-то присоединились ещё и ещё, включая пару девушек с причёской, как у Набики.

— Похоже, закон распространения слухов везде одинаковый, — философски заметмила Сол. — Хошь на земле, хошь в космосе. — Она вздохнула. — И опять я в роли циркового верблюда.

— Мы, — поправила Ирис.

Внезапно, из-за одной из вентиляционных решёток вдоль пола выскочил огромный таракан!

Ирис взвизгнула - больше от отвращения, чем от испуга - и подпрыгнула аж до потолка.

Насекомое размером с крысу замерло, шевеля усищами.

— Гадость какая! — воскликнула Ирис. И вытянула ногу, вознамерившись приземлиться на отвратительную тварь, раз уж кориолисова сила вынесла её немого вперёд.

— _Стой!_ — панически закричала Элизабет. — _Не делай этого!_

— _Ступню потеряешь!_ — хором поддакнула толпа любопытных.

— _Что за таракан такой?_ — спросила Ирис, оттолкнувшись от стены чтобы приземлиться подальше от насекомого.

Сол подозрительно прищурилась, наблюдая за тараканом. Тот медленно выполз на середину коридора, шевеля усами и принюхиваясь.

— _Это... тоже часть культурного наследства,_ — смущённо призналась Элизабет. — _Начать с того, вы знаете фильм Ридли Скотта «Чужой»?_

— _Знаем,_ — подтвердила Сол. — _Хороший ужас._

— _Хорошо,_ — продолжила Элизабет. — _Один из наших... учёных, за неимением лучшего слова, попытался воссоздать это в реальности. К счастью, ему далось лишь частично, коллеги организовали ему несчастный случай пока он не продвинулся дальше тараканов с кислотной кровью._

— _Это не кислота,_ — перебила её Бекки, — _а хитрый набор свободных радикалов в фуллереновой упаковке... Но ладно, сути это не меняет. Раздави такого - и тебе гарантированно разъест ступню._

Ирис поёжилась, невольно поджав ту ногу.

— _К сожалению,_ — закончила Элизабет, — _они живучие как тараканы, и плодятся как тараканы. К счастью, они очень медленно растут, накопление этой не-кислоты требует огромной энергии._

— _К нечастью,_ — добавила Бекки, — _та же фулереново-радикальная нанопена используется их организмом в качестве крайне эффективного аккумулятора. Спускать воздух из отсека бесполезно, паразиты способны прожить в жёстком вакууме несколько дней._

— _И питаться определёнными видами отделочных пластиков._

— _Тогда вы не будете возражать..._ — предложила Сол, картинно зажигая в руке шарик солнечной плазмы.

Народ позади разразился восхищёнными ахами и встревоженными охами. Кажется, кто-то что-то упомянул про супергероев.

Сбивая пафос, из стены вылез какой-то хобот, и попытался окатить её руку снежной струёй углекислоты. Сол отпрыгнула.

— _Пожалуйста, без открытого огня,_ — сказала Элизабет.

Таракан испугался, и резво пополз прочь от них, в направлении Ирис.

— Олл райт. — Сол оторвала висевшую на одном винте решётчатую панельку, и запустила в насекомое с убийственной точностью.

Таракан лопнул, словно был под давлением. Чёрно-зелёная слизь брызнула, шипя и пузырясь, брызги прожигали язвы в резиноподобном покрытии пола. По воздуху поплыла резкая, химическая вонь. Под потолком резко крякнул сигнал тревоги и вентиляция натужно загудела, всасывая эту гадость. Бывший таракан кипел и дымил всё яростнее.

— _Он... горит?_ — спросила Сол, принюхавшись.

— _Как закоротившая химическая батарея,_ — подтвердила Элизабет. — _Саморазогревается_.

Впрочем, скоро шипение сошло на нет и утихло. Только лёгкий дымок поднимался над внушительной дырой, прожженной в полу. Бекки подошла, заглянула в дыру - там была темнота и поперечные балки - и небрежно задвинула полуразъеденную панельку вентиляции ногой под стену:

— _А ещё эти дряни любят заползти в самое недоступное место между силовыми кабелями, и там издохнуть сами по себе, с таким же вот фейерверком. Ремонтники ругаются почём зря. Один даже дошёл до того, что объявил тараканам войну._

— _Джо Баркер,_ — заметила Элизабет. — _Только он, скорее, защитой популяции занимается, чем войной. Совсем умом повредился. Пойдёмте?_

Аканэ огляделась заговорщически, потом прошептала Ранме на ухо:

— По моему , они на этой станции все свихнутые!

— А ты только сейчас заметила? — развеселившись, рыжая прыснула в кулак.

— Ну... — Ирис задумалась. — Да... Это место очень дом напоминает.

(シーンブレイク)

Втиснувшись впятером в пассажирский лифт, молодые женщины временно избавились от хвоста любопытствующих. Поднялись на два этажа. В помещении, куда открылась дверь лифта, был очень высокий, скошенный потолок. Нижняя часть была решётчатой, с чернотой в промежутках. Приглядевшись, Сол поняла что это просто такое окно. Прищурившись, можно было рассмотреть отдельные особо яркие звёзды.

— _Здесь обитает капитан Перк,_ — зловещим голосом возвестила Бекки. Словно о драконе предупреждала.

— _После Ми..лисент я ничем не испугаюсь,_ — самоуверенно отмахнулась Сол.

— Накаркаешь! — прошипела Ирис, толкая её локтём под рёбра.

— _Стоит упомянуть,_ — вставила Элизабет, — _что он, как и вы, пришелец из параллельного мира. С значительно более высоким уровнем развития._

Бесшумно распахнулись двустворчатые двери в стене, противоположной лифту.

— _Входите!_ — прозвучал мужественный баритон.

Девушки опасливо ступили в затемнённый зал, потолок и задняя стена которого представляли собой сплошной иллюминатор из стеклянных панелей, разделённых перемычками. В черноте плыл ущербный диск Луны на три четверти, панорама довольно бодро вращалась.

— _Чем обязан, юные леди?_ — Капитан оказался импозантным мужчиной лет тридцати, с волевым подбородком и пронзительными серо-стальными глазами. — _Ооо, вы подобны орхидеям, скрасившим серую унылость этой стальной коробки!_ — Он драматически повернул голову, давая полюбоваться красиво уложенной волной каштановых волос, словно взмывающих над высоким лбом мыслителя.

А ещё он был громогласным. Словно не разговаривал, а вещал с трибуны.

— Куно, ты, штоле? — вырвалось у Сол.

— _Простите?_ — переспросил капитан, лишь чуть менее громогласно, демонстрируя незнание японского.

— _Ничего,_ — сказала Сол, потирая рёбра, опять пострадавшие от локтя Ирис.

— _Но не будет ли правильным представиться вначале?_ — объявил тот, протягивая руку для рукопожатия. — _Капитан Перк к вашим услугам, скромный первопроходец из братства Ракетчиков Межпространства._ ·

— Дежа вю, — тихо прокомментировала Сол.

— _Очень приятно,_ — Ирис вежливо пожала его руку, потихоньку начиная привыкать к этому жесту. — _Акане Тендо._ — Она не стала добавлять «Сэйлор Ирис», чтобы слегка снизить градус официоза.

— _Ранма Саотоме,_ — неохотно представилась Сол.

Меркури открыла медальон и глянула на экран. Нет, следующей навигационной точки пока не было. Выходит, надо разговорить этого позёра? Она тоже представилась:

— _Ами Мизуно. Видите ли, мы трое - тоже не из этого мира. Не расскажете ли подробнее про ракетчиков?_

Капитан оживился, глаза его заблестели. Сол скривилась, заранее предчувствуя речь столь напыщенную, что уши завянут. Он не обманул её ожиданий:

— _О, Ракетчики Межпространства - это сплочённое братство героических первопроходцев, разведывающих нечто, даже более опасное чем глубины космоса! На наших Звездолётах мы пробиваем барьеры пространства и времени, проникая в иные вселенные. Сила науки и торжество человеческого разума дали нам инструмент нести свет знаний через межмировые барьеры!_

— _Все герои?_ — сомневающимся тоном осведомилась Сол, остро жалея, что не может съязвить правильно. Чёртов английский - это хуже, чем драться со связанными ногами и руками!

— _Ну,_ — неохотно признал Перк, — _Есть отдельные личности, закачивающие свой разум в кристалл, установленный в искусственное тело, в то время, как их собственное пребывает дома в безопасности, в анабиозе._

Меркури глянула на экран. Нет, ещё нет.

— _А лично Вы? Какова ваша задача здесь, простите моё любопытство?_

Капитан заметно сдулся.

— _К сожалению, Ваш покорный слуга вынуженно... задерживается в этом мире, по чисто техническим причинам..._

— Так что нам-то... _Какой наш интерес?_ — прервала его Сол. — _Нам нужно идти в следующий параллельный мир._

— _О, тогда вы обратились к кому надо, юные леди!_ — обрадованно воскликнул Перк. — _Потому что истинное назначение этой станции, истинный смысл её существования - это рекламация Наследства!_ — заглавные буквы так прямо и слышались в его речи.

— _Какое культура имеет отношение?_ — зло переспросила Сол.

— _Что вы имеете в виду?_ — вежливо уточнила Меркури.

— _Я не говорил «культурного наследства»!_ — поправил Перк. — _Я сказал, «Наследства»!_

— _В чём разница?_ — не сдавалась Сол.

Кэп драматически вздохнул:

— _Суть Наследства - омега-драйв моего Звездолёта, ядро транссинфорации. Прикладной флеботинум, позволявший кораблям Ракетчиков преодолевать барьеры пространства и времени!_ — напыщенно провозгласил он.

— Ну, с этого бы и начал, — проворчала Сол. — Теперь и дурак догадается, что это именно _та штука, разобрав которую яйцеголовые разрушили Землю._

— _Именно так!_ — подтвердил Перк, добавив голос трагизма. — _Тот прискорбный..._

— _И где она?_ — перебила его Сол. — _Не говори мне, что с этим проблемы._

— _Увы,_ — слегка смутившись, ответил капитан, — _с этим... небольшие проблемы._

Сол издала тяжкий стон, картинно зашлёпнув лицо пятернёй.

— _Какого рода проблемы?_ — озабочено поинтересовалась Меркури.

— _Мы пока не смогли разработать зонд, достаточно прочный, чтобы забрать Ядро,_ — неохотно признался Перк. — _Орбита понемногу снижается, и каждый раз, когда мы заканчиваем новую модель, выясняется, что её запаса надёжности недостаточно, и зонд разрушается... Но не волнуйтесь! Через год или два..._

— _Ты хочешь сказать,_ — перебила его Сол, — _что эта штука, которая нам нужна, вращается по орбите вокруг чёрной дыры?_

— _По очень близкой орбите, увы,_ — драматически вздохнул капитан.

— _В настоящий момент это всего семь километров,_ — озабоченно добавила Элизабет. — _С приливными силами мы справились, но боюсь, жёсткое рентгеновское излучение начинает превышать пределы наших технологических возможностей. Даже в периоды затишья диска аккреции, даже самая примитивная электроника неизбежно сгорает. Боюсь вас разочаровывать, но оптимизм капитана необоснован._

— _Тогда,_ — с самоуверенной ухмылкой ответила Сол, хрустя костяшками, — _вы обратились к кому надо!_

В этот раз был черёд Аканэ обливаться холодным потом и переживать за любимого.

(シーンブレイク)

По пути к доку Элизабет что-то нашептала на ухо Меркури. Та вслух пересказала товарищам, зная что японского здесь никто не знает:

— Артефакт надо вернуть не только потому, что он нам нужен. Он продолжает взаимодействовать с чёрной дырой, поэтому его орбита и снижается всё время. И процесс этот идёт по нарастающей. И никому неохота узнать, что будет, когда Ас-конструкт и чёрная дыра столкнутся. Зная местную мультивселенную... Боюсь, плохо придётся чёрной дыре. И всем, кто будет ближе пары тысяч световых лет.

— То есть, всё наследство - туфта, а мы на самом деле мир спасать будем? — неизвестно чему обрадовалась Сол. — Ну, это дело привычное.

(シーンブレイク)

На мостике было тесновато. Дежурная пара операторов, две сэйлор-воительницы, Элизабет, Бекки и ещё пара инженеров, увязавшихся с ними. За исключением дежурных, все столпились вокруг капитанского подиума.

Капитан Перк, к счастью, отсутствовал: пытаясь отвязаться, Ирис пилила его на предмет «лететь придётся срочно», пока тот с тяжким вздохом не ушёл «проводить предстартовую подготовку».

— Я всё таки волнуюсь, выдержит ли защита, — сказала Меркури, используя панель капитанского подиума в качестве калькулятора. — Простой солнечный свет это одно, но тут-то - рентгеновское излучение! Наша защита, несмотря на всю её гибкость, не рассчитана на подобное!

— Ты думаешь, его это бы остановило? — задала риторичиеский вопрос Ирис. Ей тоже было не по себе.

— Нет, не остановило бы, — согласилась Меркури.

«Вы меньше меня хороните, — донёсся с пульта слегка сварливый голос Сол, — А лучше коррекцию орбиты дайте»

Руки Меркури замелькали над сенсорным экраном.

— На три градуса влево и чуть прибавь, — заключила она. — До выхода на параболическую траекторию - минута двадцать. Ты как там держишься?

«Чуть шкура зудит, — ответила Сол. — И я уже вижу эту дыру. Такая мерзко-синяя звезда в районе Южной Гидры, в глаза словно шурупом вворачивается»

Выжимая почти шестьдесят же ускорения, Сэйлор Сол выходила на крутую параболическую траекторию, сближаясь с изливающей смертоносные лучи чёрной дырой. Все замерли в напряжении. Ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть...

На скорости за триста километров в секунду воительница Солнца пролетела в восьми с половиной километрах от чёрной дыры. Могучее поле притяжения мотнуло её, за полсекунды запустив обратно.

«Уй, ох! — зашипело в динамике. — Уй, гадство!»

— Что такое? — заволновалась Ирис. — Ты там жив?

«Да рвануло так гадски. Не то, чтобы сильно, но так... в разные стороны дёрнуло. И припекает. Ничего, справлюсь!»

— Неудивительно! — объяснила Меркури. — На тебя воздействовала сила растяжения около двух тонн, и вектор воздействия за долю секунды развернулся на противоположный. Когда будешь выходить на финальную орбиту - закрутись в такт вращению, как мы планировали. Центробежная сила добавит ещё две тонны, но зато тебя перестанет дёргать в разные стороны.

«Ладно. Давайте коррекцию для выхода на эллиптическую!»

Теперь предстояло погасить лишние восемдесят восемь километров в секунду чтобы выйти на круговую орбиту. То есть, сначала - на эллиптическую, каждым оборотом снижая её, превращая в круговую. Проблема была в космическом мусоре: мёртвые зонды занимали самые удобные траектории подхода. Поэтому орбиту выбрали под углом тридцать градусов к плоскости, в которой они обращались. Потом эллиптическую, с нижней точкой выше орбиты токена, но ниже орбиты последнего зонда. Промахиваться было смерти подобно: любой объект в такой близости к чёрной дыре делал несколько оборотов в секунду, превращая свою орбиту в мясорубку, проскочить которую невозможно.

А потом предстояло медленно сужать эллипс, причём не по правилам ракетной науки, а так, чтобы ось оставалась неизменной: ведь главной целью было не пересечься с зондом. Ведь при столкновении на таких скоростях, как Меркури красочно описала Сол, «ты даже не в мокрое место превратишься, а просто испаришься».

Сужение эллипса заняло всего минут пять, но вымотало всех так, словно пробежали марафон. Сначала, пока Сол сближалась, она непрестанно жаловалась на раздирающую тряску: её равномерное вращение вокруг собственной оси было всё время не в фазе с неравномерным обращением по орбите. Потом, когда частота её обращений перевалила за два раза в секунду, Сол начала терять ориентацию, а радиогарнитура - сбоить. Она моталась туда-сюда на одной тысячной скорости света, частота нещадно плавала от доплеровского смещения. В добавок, оказалось, что рентгеновское излучение пробивает таки сквозь пузырь защитного поля. Электроника начала сбоить.

«Наконец стабилизировал! — донёсся из динамиков полный облегчения голос Сол. — Всё, круговая! Почему знаю? Не дёргает больше! Лечу поджав ноги, а то вся кровь к голове приливала. Ну и печёт здесь, надо сказать! И дыра эта слепит, даже с закрытыми глазами! Эй! Вы меня слышите там? Аллё, приём!»

— Слышим тебя! — сказала Меркури. — Подтверждаю, твоя орбита круговая, восемь и шестьдесят пять километра. Ты сейчас делаешь почти четыре оборота в секунду. Приступай к изменению наклона орбиты, как планировали!

«Алё, алё, приём!.. Эй, слышно меня?»

— Похоже, у него приёмник сломался, — констатировала очевидное Ирис.

«Похоже, радио сдохло, — сказала Сол. — Ладно, если слышите меня: начинаю поворачивать орбиту»

Следующие три минуты они наблюдали, как орбита Сол меняет угол, наклоняясь на нужные 30 градусов от исходной. Страшно дорогая операция, за сотню километров в секунду - если не обладать таким читерским безынерционным движком, как крылья Этёрнал Сэйлор Сол. Местные опешили когда Меркури объяснила им эту часть плана. Оптимизации траекторий и экономия топлива накрепко въелись им в подкорку, воспринимаемые как аксиомы на чисто инстинктивном уровне, что сами бы они никогда не смогли придумать план, настолько относительно безопасный, что придумала Меркури.

Рыжая вышла на связь только раз. Сквозь хрипы и писк сбойной кодировки удалось только разобрать «печёт, зараза!» По крайней мере, она была жива.

Смена плоскости орбиты заняла минуты три, и ещё минуту - снижение к орбите артефакта.

— _Как она обнаружит его без нашей наводки?_ — беспокоилась Элизабет. — _Проклятье, если бы у нас была более стойкая радиогарнитура!_

— _Она справилась,_ — ответила Меркури, напряжённо следя за показаниями радара. — _Как-то обнаружила, и теперь орбиты сближаются._

Всё по плану. Какое облегчение, Сол смогла справиться с невозможной ситуацией, смогла ориентироваться без намеченных поправок по радио и выполнить распланированный Меркури манёвр почти идеально. Меркури хотелось бы быть там самой, но пришлось послать рыжую: девушка на полставки была единственной среди них, кто достигла финальной Этёрнал-формы.

Сол теперь делала больше пяти оборотов в секунду - столько же, сколько и артефакт. Их орбиты постепенно сближались.

Бип! Компьютер выдал коррекцию. Артефакт больше не обнаруживался, а скорость Сол изменилась на пол метра в секунду. Потом её орбита начала потихоньку подниматься.

— Она поднялась почти к самому зонду! — заволновалась Меркури. — Надеюсь, она его заметит вовремя! Пора уже выполнять обратный манёвр смены плоскости и выхода на эллиптическую...

Одна из консолей дежурных запиликала сигналом тревоги.

— Что такое? — насторожилась Ирис.

— _Диск аккреции дестабилизируется!_ — панически выкрикнул Майк.

— _Без паники!_ — рявкнула командным голосом Элизабет. — _Защитное поле на максимум! Опустить противорадиационные ставни! И объявите тревогу по станции._

Меркури могла лишь беспомощно смотреть на вычерчиваемую компьютером орбиту Сол. Девять километров, три и семь оборота в секунду. И нет связи!

Завыла сирена тревоги, свет на мостике сменился красным. Радар отключился, забитый помехами от защитного поля и траектория Сол исчезла с экрана.

— _Фиксирую всплеск на четыре! Нет, теперь на три порядка!_ — доложил Майк.

Меркури похолодела. У Ирис волосы встали дыбом. В тысячу раз!

Элизабет сочувствующе оглянулась на сэйлор-воительниц, с потерянным видом стоящих перед пустым экраном, и отдала приказ:

— _Запустите радарные дроны. Пусть сгорят, но чтобы картинка у нас была!_

Несколько секунд активной работы операторов - и компьютер бипнул, снова рисуя параметры орбиты.

Сол каким то чудом была жива, облучаемая потоком жёсткого излучения такой силы, что был способен плавить сталь. И разгонялась на целых семидесяти же, прямо в плоскости орбиты. А на пути у неё болтался дохлый зонд.

— Что она делает! — ужаснулась Меркури. — Она же столкнётся с тем...

— Потому что припекает! — зло бросила Ирис, стиснувшая кулаки до хруста. — Как ещё..

Две стремительно кружившие метки на экране радара слились воедино, делая почти синхронные три с половиной оборота в секунду... Потом вдруг обе резко изменили скорость, на мгновение выбив следящий компьютер из колеи. Граф траекторий расплылся толстыми расходящимися пучками.

Меркури ахнула.

— Врёшь, — прорычала Ирис. — Тебя так просто не убьёшь!

Компьютер бипнул, метка Сэйлор Сол продолжала ускоряться на тех же почти семидесяти же, стремительно разматывая спираль орбиты прямо в плоскости, начинённой смертоносным мусором.

— Хоть бы из плоскости вышла, — простонала Меркури, вытирая ледяной пот.

Метка Сол дёрнулась из стороны в сторону, компьютер запоздало попытался скорректировать прогнозируемую траекторию.

— Нет, так ей легче этот мусор обнаруживать и уворачиваться, — возразила Ирис. — Ведь спираль под углом к плоскости всё равно её пересекает, разве нет? А так, в случае чего, скорость сближения будет минимальной, в рамках человеческого восприятия.

— _Орбитальная скорость мёртвого зонда изменилась примерно на тринадцать метров в секунду,_ — подал голос Уилл. — _Что там произошло?_

— _Она его пнула,_ — как нечто само собой разумеющееся объяснила Ирис. — _Когда их скорости стали равны_. Я одного не понимаю, неужели нельзя было просто обойти?

— При такой частоте обращений спираль слишком плотная, — ответила Меркури. — Расстояние между витками сравнимо с размером самого зонда. Полагаю... раз избежать было трудно, она решила, что безопаснее отпнуть.

Диск аккреции изрыгал рентгеновское излучение в каком-то рваном ритме. Пару раз его интенсивность выросла ещё на порядок. Сол была вынуждена крутить свою спираль, неспособная пока оторваться: сила притяжения всё ещё была в несколько тысяч раз сильнее, чем лучшее ускорение, что она могла развить. Отчаянное бегство растянулось в минуты. К счастью, Сол ловко уклонялась от любого космического мусора. Когда поднялась километров до восьмисот - смогла уже пересилить притяжение, и начала разгоняться прочь, не заботясь о правильности орбиты. Потом опомнилась, и повернула к станции, заметно сбросив ускорение. Минут через пять она уже подлетала.

Сэйлор-воительницы бросились к причалу для скутеров... И застряли, не зная как убедить бдительный шлюзовой механизм что нет, им не нужны скафандры. Вот ведь, умудрился кто-то создать такое безо всякого искусственного интеллекта.

Потом во внешнюю дверь постучали, громко так, и Ирис с Меркури отступили, давая Сол пройти через шлюз. Обе были вне себя от беспокойства.

Но вот, наконец, кончил шипеть впускаемый воздух и открылась внутренняя дверь.

— У меня все внутренности чешутся! — с ходу пожаловалась Сол, расчёсывая руку в которой держала большой, серебристый кристалл. — Уйи, сил нет!

Волосы у неё выгорели, став какими-то серо-бурыми. Кожу покрывали пятна жёлто-зелёного загара.

— Я так рада, что ты выбралась, — сказала Меркури. Её лицо порозовело от мощной смеси облегчения, радости, и стыда за свои ошибки: кто должен был предусмотреть отказ радио гарнитуры? — Невзирая на мой провал с целеуказанием.

— Да всё в порядке, — неловко ответила Сол. Потом содрогнулась. — Ыммм...

Ирис подскочила к мужу и стала чесать той спину.

Сол издала стон облегчения и боли, слегка расслабившись. Потом встряхнулась:

— Давай, потащили эту штуку капитану Куно.

(シーンブレイク)

Корабль покорителя междумирья больше всего напоминал сапог с крылышками по бокам от пятки. Из основания, отдалённо чем-то напоминающего спейс-шаттл, вверх вырастала толстая, овальная труба, плавно расширяющаяся кверху, слегка наклонённая вперёд.

Ирис невольно улыбнулась. Сол продолжала шумно чесаться, хотя внешне пятна уже сошли и волосы восстановили ярко-рыжий цвет. Меркури прищурилась, прикидывая на глазок:

— Интересно, кажется, проекция верха точно повторяет проекцию низа.

— Да? — Сол тоже пригляделась. — А ведь точно. Верхний срез этого... раструба полностью закрывает своей тенью ступню.

— Полагаю, это для полётов с околосветовыми скоростями с постоянной тягой, которая и создаёт силу тяжести, — объяснила Меркури. — Хотя иметь два слоя брони, один для разгона, один для торможения, кажется расточительством.

У бело-матового «сапога» была зеркально блестящая, слегка выдающаяся по краям «подошва» толщиной метра два. Верхушку «сапога» венчал аналогичный «отворот», слегка выдающийся по краям. И то, и другое имело в проекции форму слегка заострённого эллипса, немного сужающегося к задней части. Что улучшало аэродинамические свойства звездолёта, но усиливало сходство с сапогом.

— Размер кажется недостаточным для многолетнего путешествия, — добавила Меркури: весь корабль был высотой метров двадцать с хвостиком. Нижняя часть, имевшая трёхсекционное лобовое стекло пилотской кабины и пару иллюминаторов по бокам, была размером с очень скромный одноэтажный домик. — Возможно, они используют анабиоз?

— Мы же не спросили сколько между мирами лететь! — забеспокоилась Сол.

Капитан уже скрылся в люке, расположенном почему-то в крыше «ступни» жилой части, перед башней основного корпуса. На покатом боку корабля была лестница из скоб, но рыжая просто запрыгнула на крышу, потом спрыгнула в люк. Ирис последовала за ней.

— _Прощайте._ — Меркури поклонилась Элизабет и другим провожающим. — _Спасибо вам за всё._

Толпа провожающих разразилась разочарованными вздохами и пожеланиями доброго пути, слившимися в невнятный гул.

В верхней части «сапога» с мерзким скрежетом раскрылись три секции корпуса, наружу выдвинулись три толстых цилиндра с соплами на длинных кронштейнах, каждый с парой шаровых суставов. Всё это хозяйство начало поворачиваться туда-сюда, словно разминаясь. Что сопровождалось ужасным скрипом и скрежетом.

— _Надеюсь, оно не откажет,_ — поморщившись, сказала Элизабет. — _Он лет восемьдесят не летал, стоял тут безо всякого техобслуживания._

— _Восемьдесят лет?_ — удивилась Меркури.

— _А, конечно. Мы забыли сказать. Инцидент произошёл сто двадцать семь лет назад. Станция Каппа была построена девяносто восемь лет назад. Насколько я знаю по историческим записям - по тем, что не выкладывают в общий доступ - кэп никуда не летал практически с её основания. Ну, когда выяснилось, что забрать этот его флеботинум не так просто, как казалось сначала. Он лет восемьдесят сидел и дулся, эпизодически помогая учёным совершенствовать технологии._

— _Понятно._ — Меркури задумалась.

« _Все на борт!_ » разнёсся по отсеку громогласный голос Перка, усиленный какой-то техникой.

Элизабет поморщилась:

— _Кэп! Вы уверены, что не хотите дозаправиться реактивной массой?_

« _Не волнуйтесь, о суровая роза астрономии!_ — грянуло в ответ. — _Я не собираюсь сегодня к звёздам! Тут всего-то слетать с высокой орбиты на поверхность планеты и обратно!_ »

Элизабет скривилась. Из толпы раздались смешки, даже Бекки прыснула.

— _Прощайте!_ — повторила Меркури, запрыгнула на «ступню» «сапога», помахала на прощание и скрылась в люке.

« _Начать обратный отсчёт_!» драматически прогремел капитан.

— _Все слышали_? — Элизабет развернулась к толпе обитателей станции. — _Давайте двигайте, освобождайте док!_ — Она погнала их перед собой.

(シーンブレイク)

Люк вёл в довольно тесный цилиндрический шлюз, который поворачивался, позволяя выбрать один из четырёх выходов. Сначала Меркури попала в тесную кладовку со скафандрами и велосипедами. Потом - в узкий и длинный отсек по правому борту кормовой части, где вдоль правой стены вытянулись пустые анабиозные камеры, три стопки по три штуки в высоту. Потом - в относительно просторную каюту с коврами и двуспальной кроватью под балдахином. Каюта, похоже, занимала львиную долю задней части жилого модуля. В дальней стене была ещё дверь, но Ами была не из тех, кто вынюхивает чужие секреты. Следующий поворот - и она, наконец, оказалась в рубке. Испытывая сильные сомнения в разумности подобной конструкции корабля - из каюты в рубку невозможно было попасть пока шлюз открыт - Меркури осмотрелась.

Первым, что бросилось в глаза, была нарочитая архаичность. Нигде никаких экранов и даже цифровых табло, только шкалы со стрелками, рычаги и верньеры. Словно звездолёт был бутафорией из фильма пятидесятых.

Перед подковообразным пультом выстроились три массивных кресла с поршнями и прочими механизмами в основании. Капитан, естественно, занимал центральное, Сол и Ирис уже устроились справа и слева от него, соответственно. Позади них было ещё два кресла у стен, перед каждым - консоли каких-то пультов, сейчас выключенных.

Пол под ногами дрогнул, и участок стены, видимый через лобовое стекло, начал уползать вниз. Кориолисова сила потянула вперёд, ощущаясь как будто корабль наклонился.

Боковые стены были заняты разнообразными аппаратными шкафами и стойками, загромождавшими просторную кабину, делая еёё значительно уже. Меркури подошла к капитанскому креслу, и заглянула через его плечо. Лобовое стекло было узким, обзор - отвратительным. Как он собирался ориентироваться без экранов и камер обзора? Или, хотя бы, радара? И этот штурвал полукольцом за который он держался, подозрительно напоминал самолётный.

— _Простите,_ — обратилась к капитану Меркури, — _но как вы ориентируете Ваш корабль в пространстве?_

— _Не бойтесь, о юная покорительница космоса!_ — возвестил тот. — _Вы - в умелых руках опытного ракетчкика!_

— _Но всё-таки?_ — настояла Меркури. — _Извините, но те приборы, что я вижу, совершенно не кажутся достаточными._

— _Всё поступает через прямой нейроинтерфейс,_ — нехотя признался Перк, заметно потеряв в громогласности.

— _Понятно,_ — ответила синеволосая сэйлор-воительница. — _Простите._ — Про себя она с облегчением подумала, что не всё так плохо, как выглядит. Глупо было бы ожидать от цивилизации, достигшей звёзд, банальных пультов с кнопками. Её собственный лунный компьютер - как же ей сейчас его не хватало - вероятно материализовался в наиболее понятную и привычную форму, потому и управлялся клавиатурой. Тогда для чего Перку эта бутафория? На туземцев впечатление оказывать?

Сила тяжести всё уменьшалась, и кориолисова сила начинала сбивать с ног. Меркури поспешила добраться до одного из задних кресел, наклонившись почти до самого пола против кажущегося наклона. Легко подтянувшись к креслу своей десятикратной силой, девушка тщательно пристегнулась. Ремни были как в автомобиле, только два, крест-накрест. Неожиданно, сбоку выехала мягкая скоба и зафиксировала ей ноги ниже колен.

Сила тяжести почти исчезла. Подъёмник вынес корабль в шлюз, ворота которого тут же начали открываться. Интересно, когда же они воздух успели откачать, подумала Меркури. Яркий солнечный свет ударил в глаза, заставив всех прищуриться.

— _И вот мы отправляемся!_ — возвестил Перк, щёлкая какими-то тумблерами на подлокотниках кресла.

— _Вы не ответили насколько долгий перелёт между мирами,_ — заметила Ирис. Ей совершенно не улыбалось провести с этим... героическим первопроходцем неделю на тесном звездолёте. Её противо-извращенческие чувства давали тревожные звоночки.

— _Не волнуйтесь! Транссинфорация мгновенна, нам лишь необходимо выйти на нужную орбиту вокруг Земли, так трагически погибшей в этой вселенной, чтобы оказаться над Землёй нужного вам мира! Ведь импульсы сохраняются!_

С едва ощутимым гудением за задней стенкой кабины, корабль плавно наклонился вперёд, чтобы пройти через ворота. Теперь через лобовое стекло был виден лишь пол подъёмника, на котором косой солнечный свет контрастно выделял ребристый рисунок поверхности со всеми выбоинами и потёртостями. Перк осторожно повёл свой сапог к выходу. Скрип трёх подвижных кронштейнов громко отдавался в кабине, в то время, как самих двигателей не было слышно.

— Кстати, — озаботилась Сол. — А как мы кэпу координаты мира-то передадим? И не забыли ли мы, случаем, превратиться назад?

— _Как нам передать координаты мира?_ — перевела Меркури.

— _Просто направьте на мой нейроинтерфейс,_ — деловито ответил Перк без традиционной громогласности.

Меркури уже работала с медальоном.

— Так... Координаты есть. Превращаться назад не нужно, магический коэффициент в том мире ноль шесть, планеты на месте. Ничего с нашей трансформацией не случится, только будем немного ослаблены. — Она пощёлкала клавишами, вглядываясь в крохотный экранчик. — Знать бы ещё, как отправить данные на этот интерфейс... Хм... Список связей... Вот мы трое, для каждого приведён какой-то «квантовый манипулятор». Не то? — Она поколебалась, потом отправила координаты на свой. Внезапно у неё кольнуло в висках, и она поняла, что знает координаты следующего мира на уровне инстинкта. Вместе со всеми формулами, которых никогда не учила. — Уй.

Очень неприятное открытие. Судя по опциям интерфейса, так можно через медальон управлять мыслями любого из них троих. А если не только через медальон?

— _Вы ведь Ас-пользователи?_ — уточнил Перк, поворачивая штурвал. — _Хмм, дайте подумать... Кажется, ядро корабля так и зарегистрировано в системе как «омега-привод»._

Меркури полистала список. Дальше в нём шли какие-то цифро-буквенные обозначения.

— Не то, не то... А, вот! «Омега-ошибка, права доступа не найдены-транспортёр». Странно. — Она отправила данные.

— _Получил!_ — с радостью воскликнул Перк. — _Теперь осталось лишь выйти на нужную орбиту. Как я понимаю, у вас с переносимостью перегрузок всё отлично?_

— _До сорока или пятидесяти же,_ — отмахнулась Сол.

Капитан повернул какой-то рычажок на штурвале, корабль заскрипел всеми несмазанными деталями, и их всех вдавило в кресла примерно пятикратной перегрузкой. В сэйлор-формах это ощущалось как лёгкое увеличение силы тяжести.

Оставшиеся минут двадцать до прыжка капитан травил байки о своих героических деяниях. Причём создавалось впечатление, что он девушек кадрит. Причём, почему-то, в основном Сол. Буэ.

Меркури сидела тихо, копаясь в медальоне и пытаясь разобраться кто когда и зачем навесил на них средства контроля мыслей. Тщетно: информации не было.

Но вот, наконец-то, момент истины. Капитан уменьшил тягу до примерно одного же и развернул корабль. Пятно солнечного света проползло по потолку, высветив пыль и потёртости на редких пультах и шкалах, расположенных там. Потом корабль принял окончательное положение, и снаружи стала видна только чернота.

— _Приготовиться к прыжку, выполняется наведение!_ — возвестил Перк громогласнее обычного.

Ирис сильно не понравилось что-то в его голосе, и в том, как он косил на неё глазом. Её противо-извращенческие и так уже кричали, но теперь... Куно, чистый Куно. Или даже хуже. Но в чём же подвох?

Корабль начал мелко вибрировать, в ушах нарастал тонкий свист. Потом всё в кабине начало светиться переливами всех цветов радуги, образуя радужные гало. Свечение усиливалось всё быстрее, и быстрее, потом вспышка, и мерзкий, резонирующий хруст, словно раздавили стекло размером с гору.

Девушки проморгались. Перед глазами плавали яркие точки, за лобовым стеклом плыл синий шар Земли.

Что-то было не так. Ранма нахмурилась. Чего-то не хватало. И этот подозрительный сквознячок...

— _Ой, а я что, забыл предупредить?_ — воскликнул Капитан Перк со столь наигранным удивлением, со столь плохо скрываемой жизнерадостностью в голосе, что зрение девушек мгновенно заволокла красная пелена.

Ами взвизгнула и прикрылась руками, поняв наконец, что оказалась голой.

— _Тут, понимаете, такое дело,_ — заливался соловьём Перк, умудряясь не замечать два полыхающих по бокам костра боевой ауры, и продолжая почти неприкрыто _пялиться_ ·влево и вправо. — _Во время трансинфорации наведённые гармоники приводят к тому, что магия глючит и отказывает. Какая жалость,_ — в его голосе засквозила эпическая фальшь, — _что я не знал о природе ваших костюмов. А то бы я, конечно же,.._

Ни закончить фразу, ни заработать заслуженное косоглазие Перк уже не успел. Два кулака синхронно впечатались в его череп с обеих сторон, и капитан... хрустнул, исторгнув фонтан искр?..

Девушки уставились на Перка, полностью ошарашенные. Тот задрыгался, выдохнул струйку дыма, потом - яркая вспышка, хлопок, и верхняя часть его головы исчезла, открыв пустое углубление с огрызками трубок и проводов.

Девушки громко моргнули в тишине.

Пустынный ветер прокатил через кабину шар перекати-поля.

Девушки ещё раз моргнули.

Потом Ранма хрюкнула, хрюкнула ещё раз, и разразилась диким хохотом, мотаясь в кресле - если бы не ремни, она бы сейчас каталась по полу.

— Ой, не могу... Каков герой, а?... Бесстрашный... первопроходец, а?.. Нет, умереть просто!..

Аканэ непонимающе моргнула ещё раз. Потом ужаснулась: неужто тронулся?

— Эй, Ранма!

Та уже изнывала от смеха.

— Ранма! Ответь мне, Ранма! — крикнула Аканэ с неподдельной тревогой в голосе, судорожно пытаясь отстегнуться.

— А?.. — та наконец умолкла, и теперь вытирала слёзы. — Что случилось?

— Не смей больше так меня пугать! — полыхнула Аканэ.

Ранма непонимающе моргнула в ответ, рефлекторно пытаясь отодвинуться:

— Ты чего, Аканэ? Ну прости, прости, не смог удержаться. Это ж хохма века! — она указала на обмякшее тело в центральном кресле между ними.

— Хохма? — той было совсем не смешно. — Какая ещё хохма? Всё, что я вижу - это мёртвое тело... Постой, он что - робот, что-ли? — она непонимающе уставилась на механический винегрет в капитанской голове, откуда на подголовник сочилась струйка голубой жидкости.

— Да не, — отмахнулась Ранма, снова хрюкнув. — Помнишь он нам заливал, про _других_ ·ракетчиков, которые подстраховывались, перекачивая свой разум в кристалл и устанавливая в искусственное тело?

Аканэ снова покосилась на остатки капитанской головы:

— Думаешь, это оно?.. А кристалл тогда где?

— Да домой телепортировался, куда ж ему ещё деться. Если это Ас-конструкт, как я подозреваю, то ему любые барьеры между мирами нипочём.

— Аа, вот оно что... А ржал ты чего?

— Так ты прикинь: герой, легенда, весь блин из себя такой... А на деле - дешёвка, перестраховщик и вообще козёл. Тьфу. — Она поёжилась, непроизвольно прикрываясь, и ядовито добавила: — Вот узнали бы на его родной базе, кто он такой на самом деле.

— Гибель Земли произошла сто двадцать семь лет назад, — заметила со спины Ами. — При изучении этого самого... Ас-конструкта. Который в их мир доставил Перк, лично.

— Ээ, и что? — осведомилась Ранма. Она ещё продолжала вздрагивать от сдерживаемых приступов смеха.

— В их мире неизвестны технологии, задерживающие старение, — пояснила Ами.

— Так что они всё о нём знают, — со вздохом закончила Аканэ.

— Один я, получается, недогадливый, — надулась Ранма. — Эй! Мне-то про сто лет никто не рассказывал! Я думал, это у них недавно всё!

— Но что нам теперь делать? — спросила Аканэ. — Просто ждать? Есть в этом корабле автопилот?

Медальон завыл сиреной.

— Петля не замкнута! — сообщила Ами. Потом поколдовала над клавиатурой, и из медальона понёсся непрерывный писк, как из той медицинской машины когда у пациента останавливается сердце. — Я переключила на непрерывную звуковую...

— Нет на этом корыте автопилота! — крикнула Ранма, торопливо отстёгиваясь. — Надо превращаться и валить отсюда! Давайте, превращайтесь, я нас всех вытяну!

— Сейчас. — Аканэ тоже отстегнулась, вскочила с кресла и воздела свой хенсин-жезл, по счастью оставшийся болтаться у неё на шее. — Ирис призм пава, Мейк-ап!

На мгновение кабину заполнил калейдоскоп радужных переливов, словно сбрендившие радуги водили хоровод.

И ничего не произошло. Голая Аканэ осталась голой Аканэ.

— У меня тоже не срабатывает! — напряжённо сообщила Ранма. — Сколько эти гармоники наведённые будут действовать?

— Давайте подождём, — предложила Ами. — Возможно, магия через минуту-другую восстановится?

Медальон продолжал пищать.

— Не восстановится, — ответила Ранма. — Иначе бы эта штука уже заткнулась. Ну-ка... — Она встала в позу, воздев руку, словно при превращении с жезлом.

Медальон продолжал пищать.

— Это не помо... — начала Аканэ.

— Сол этёрнал, Мейк-ап!

Вспышка! Аканэ протёрла глаза: кабина была заполнена прозрачной водой. Светило сквозь ряску потолка солнце, сновала рыбья мелочь, шевелила рыбьим хвостом русалка-Ранма...

Аканэ непонимающе проморгалась: нет, ничего такого, кабина как была раньше.

— Сол этёрнал, Мейк-ап‼

Вспышка! По телу Ранмы заплясали ослепительные солнечные зайчики, оставив её кожу расцвеченной в цвета сейлор-костюма, словно стилизованный под сейфуку боди-арт.

— СОЛ ЭТЁРНАЛ, МЕЙК-АП‼！

На этот раз полыхнуло на совесть. Ранма с воплем взлетела к потолку, кабину наполнил запах палёных волос. Аканэ стряхнула оцепенение, и бросилась помогать тушить косичку.

И всё это под непрерывный писк медальона.

— Ранма! — окликнула ту Ами. — Не надрывайся! Выход не в этом!

— А в чём тогда! — зло выкрикнула Ранма. К счастью, телесные повреждения ограничились причёской, конец косички сгорел напрочь. Лишившиеся завязочки волосы расплелись, окружив её голову кудлатым рыжим облаком с подпалёнными краями.

Аканэ глянула в глаза мужа - те горели внутренним напряжением, словно во время битвы. Весь талант Ранмы выкручиваться из безнадёжных ситуаций работал сейчас на одно: выжить и спасти любимую. Но пилотрование звездолётов было далеко от того, что он умел.

— Развернуть этот... звездолёт никак? — спросила Ранма. — Мы сейчас тормозимся на одном же, и Земля нас притягивает ненамного слабее. Ещё минута-другая - и воткнёмся в атмосферу под таким углом, что даже отскребать будет нечего, эта жестянка сгорит как спичка.

— Я не знаю! — призналась Ами, лупя по клавишам с бешеной скоростью. — По его словам, управлял он через нейро-интерфейс. Но я даже отдалённо не представляю, как взломать компьютер корабля при помощи медальона!

— Нейро... что? Взломать?

— Компьютер, подключался напрямую к его мозгу, — пояснила Ами. — То есть все эти рычаги и шкалы - бутафория!

Голубой шар за лобовым стеклом всё рос и рос, и чтобы разглядеть края надо было уже пригибаться ближе к стеклу.

— Точно? — переспросила Ранма.

— Не... Скорее всего, — ответила Ами, начиная паниковать.

Писк медальона страшно давил на нервы. Возможно, дело было в том, что означал он «вы все умрёте»? Звук не прервался ни на секунду.

— Ну-ка... — Ранма подошла к капитанскому креслу и бесцеремонно пошевелила штурвал. Тот не подался. — Заперто? — Она начала обшаривать тело капитана. Писк медальона на пару мгновений стал неровным, прерывистым. — Будем жить! — радостно воскликнула Ранма, и начала рыться по карманам с удвоенной энергией. — Ага! — Она победно воздела небольшой серебристый ключ, очень напоминавший ключ зажигания. Медальон заткнулся, потом продолжил пищать.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Аканэ со смесью надежды и опасения.

— Понятия не имею! — радостно ответила рыжая. — Так, куда же... — Она внимательно осмотрела штурвал. Медальон заткнулся. Нашла щель для ключа, вставила и повернула. Медальон молчал.

Ами прекратила попытки взломать то, не знаю что, и с облегчением уставилась на Ранму:

— Ранма-кун, ты нас спас... Осторожнее!

— Тут не думать, тут крутить надо! — выкрикнула рыжая, решительно поворачивая штурвал. Корабль словно накренился, рывок ускорения мощно толкнул девушек влево. Аканэ с трудом устояла, вцепившись в своё кресло так, что под пальцами затрещало. Ранма же, держась только за штурвал, рефлекторно вцепилась в него, навалившись всем весом. Под стон и скрип металла корабль крутануло волчком. Аканэ не удержалась, её впечатало в заднюю стену, внезапно ставшую полом. Ами вскрикнула, повиснув на ремнях. Медальон выпал из её рук и звякнул, закатываясь куда-то. Ранма в панике отпустила штурвал, корабль повело в другую сторону, и рыжая улетела головой в один из аппаратных шкафов по правой стене. Голова-то ничего (там, как известно, кость) а вот шкафу повезло меньше: заискрил и погас, и многие огни на пульте стали красными. Едва различимый гул двигателей смолк.

Медальон снова начал пищать откуда-то из щели между приборными шкафами.

— Идиот‼！ — вызверилась Аканэ, поводя плечами и отлепляясь от стенки, изобиловавшей шкалами, тумблерами и прочими выступающими подробностями, впечатавшимися ей в спину. — Уй.

— Ох... — выдохнула Ами. — Нельзя же так! — Ей было трудно дышать: корабль раскрутился как волчок, перегрузка плющила, не давая ей поднять рук.

— Жамкнуто же было... — пожаловалась с пола Ранма, подтягивая под себя конечности чтобы встать.

— Сядь, пристегнись, потом рули! — рявкнула Аканэ, пробираясь против кориолисовой силы словно против ветра. Добравшись до своего кресла, она села в него и пристегнулась. — Ты там долго ещё?！

Ранма спешно добралась до капитанского. Отстегнула безответную тушку, хотела просто сбросить, но медальон пищал не затыкаясь. Что этой заразе надо, счёт же на секунды идёт! Поволокла как-бы-труп к свободному креслу - заднему левому - и наспех пристегнула там, задом наперёд, подбодряемая молчанием медальона. Потом вернулась к капитанскому, хотела пристегнуться, но писк пошёл снова. Ранма на мгновение замерла в непонимании, потом начала шарить руками над пультом. Писк прекратился. Она с силой потянула за большую горизонтальную рукоятку, вытягивая из недр пульта какой-то рычаг. Действие сиё сопровождалось треском и хряском, словно там ломалось что-то, огни на пульте гасли или сменялись красными. Лишь молчащий медальон позволил Аканэ удержаться от испуганного предостережения.

Медальон запищал опять. Ранма снова зашарила, пока не нащупала огромную красную кнопку. Вдавила её...

У Аканэ ёкнуло сердце.

— Круизный пропульсор, — вслух прочитала она надпись под кнопкой.

Медальон замолчал.

— Это главный двигатель, — прокомментировала Ами, пытаясь сколько позволяла спинка кресла перед ней.

Корабль всё так же крутился волчком, синяя планета за лобовым стеклом мелькала, пожалуй, чаще одного раза в секунду. Любые детали смазывались.

— А до этого мы тогда на чём летели? — задала риторический вопрос Аканэ.

— Ну, и? — Ранма ёрзала, не понимая, что делать дальше. Медальон молчал. — Заведётся оно когда-нибудь?

— Там предупреждающие надписи, — отозвалась Ами. — Мне отсюда видно «Ни в коем случае не включать ближе мегаметра от планет с плотной атмосферой» и «Не забудь перед запуском проверить плотность межзвёздного газа» Возможно..

В этот момент корабль вздрогнул от хлёсткого, как выстрел, удара, от которого зазвенело в ушах.

— Что это было? — с трепетом вопросила Аканэ.

— А фиг его знает! — жизнерадостно отозвалась Ранма. — Медальон-то молчит!

Удар повторился, потом ещё раз, потом такие удары посыпались непрерывно, сотрясая корабль и насилуя барабанные перепонки. Самый большой шкаф у правой стены зазвенел, перемигиваясь красными огнями словно новогодняя ёлка, и Аканэ опасливо косилась на него.

— Чего там? — спросила Ранма, стараясь перекричать грохот.

— Контроллер главного двигателя! — отозвалась Ами.

— Значит, завёлся наконец! — обрадовалась Ранма, стараясь перекричать нарастающий гром. — Но как мы медальон услышим? — Она пошевелила штурвалом, и корабль медленно, словно нехотя, отозвался, начиная потихоньку замедлять вращение. — Зараза, тяги почти нет!

— Сейчас! — Аканэ торопливо отстегнулась, и бросилась искать медальон, пригибаясь и придерживаясь за пол руками. Трёхкратная перегрузка практически не доставляла ей проблем, в отличие кориолисовой силы и небольшой пока перегрузки от рулёжки, тянувших в непредсказуемых интуитивно направлениях.

— Неси сюда! — крикнула Ами. — Переключу на визуальный!

Удары сыпались всё чаще, корабль слушался руля всё лучше, и скоро Аканэ пришлось цепляться за пол и приборные стойки изо всех сил: Ранма торопилась погасить вращение, и инерция тащила непристёгнутую девушку в сторону носа, словно она висела на крутом склоне.

— Да где же... — неслышно прокричала Аканэ. В этот момент вращение прекратилось: Ранма сориентировала корабль на глазок верхом вперёд, и её жену мотнуло так, что она в свою очередь проломила что-то головой. Сила тяжести, совсем чепуховенькая, давила теперь строго вниз, и Аканэ с лёгкостью нашла медальон. Она дала его Ами, на всякий случай держась за кресло той.

Грохот медленно превращался в какую-то адскую вибрацию, ускорение росло. Но без медальона нельзя было даже понять, в ту ли сторону они ускоряются! Земля висела перед лобовым стеклом, и на вид совершенно не двигалась. Они что, успели погасить горизонтальную скорость? Аканэ разглядела блестящие ниточки рек, и белую пену облаков, с тёмной каймой тени от них. Слишком близко!

Ами спешно стучала по клавишам, сражаясь с наливающимися свинцом руками. Потом грохот как-то резко перешёл в надрывный визг, словно в каждом ухе завелось по циркулярной пиле, раздирающей голову изнутри. Вибрация исчезла, но взамен навалилась перегрузка, вдавливая Ами в кресло. Отчаянным усилием она закончила работу пальцами руки с медальоном, приплюснутой к бедру так, что не оторвать.

Аканэ сдюжила, устояла. По ощущениям, весила она сейчас где-то с полтоны. Ерунда. Медленно, она нагнулась забрать медальон. Ами с трудом дышала, кровь отлила от лица, груди расползлись в стороны словно выброшенные на берег медузы. Аканэ подняла медальон. На зеленоватом экранчике стабильно чернел большой иероглиф «смерть». Визг постепенно нарастал, тональность повышалась. Перегрузка росла. Бросив обеспокоенный взгляд на Ами, глаза которой начинали стекленеть, Аканэ пошла к своему креслу. Рельеф металлического пола врезался в ступни. Только бы не упасть! Пройдя полпути, она отдала потяжелевший медальон Ранме. Стало значительно хуже: рыжая начала поворачивать корабль туда-сюда, нащупывая нужное направление. Мотало так, что Аканэ с трудом удерживалась на ногах. Наконец-то она дошла! Только собиралась опуститься в своё кресло, как Ранма дёрнула ещё какую-то ручку. Визг перешёл в режущий уши свист, перегрузка возросла раза в два. Потом ещё. Уй! Двадцать, а то и все двадцать пять же без лифчика ощущались очень болезненно! Стоять на ногах, выдерживая двадцатикратный вес собственного тела, было не так уж трудно. Но в глазах начало темнеть, и в ногах покалывало, словно она их отсидела. Обхватив левой рукой пострадавшие вторичные половые признаки, Аканэ поспешила опуститься в кресло, держась за подлокотник правой рукой. Тот заскрипел и погнулся. Ну что за хлипкая конструкция! Она бросила озабоченный взгляд через плечо на Ами. Выдержит ли та? Аканэ начинала бояться за неё.

Ранма намотала цепочку медальона на левую руку, которой тоже держалась за штурвал. Так и рулила, совершенно не глядя наружу, только на медальон. Экранчик был пустым, отзываясь на её намерения. Лишь изредка на нём помаргивал иероглиф «смерть», заставляя рыжую шарить над пультом в поисках очередной кнопки.

«Почему мы разгоняемся параллельно земной поверхности? — хотелось спросить Аканэ. — Разве нам нужно не затормозить? Днищем вниз?» Но спрашивать смысла не было: визг главного двигателя заглушил бы любые крики. Да и Ранме-то откуда знать? Та просто следовала «путеводной нити».

Ещё несколько секунд полёта - и визг двигателя начал становиться хриплым, надрывным. За лобовым стеклом начало разгораться свечение, подобное призрачному газовому пламени. Корабль начал содрогаться и рыскать, Ранма с трудом удерживала его носом вперёд. Двигатель всё сильнее хрипел, надрываясь во враждебной ему атмосфере, и ускорение начало ощутимо падать. Пламя разгоралось все ярче, пока не начало слепить. Ранма нахмурилась, бросив взгляд на объятое плазмой лобовое стекло, потом на медальон. И продолжила разгоняться, лишь слегка наклонив корабль чтобы направить тягу немного вверх. Вся ярость потревоженной атмосферы обрушивалась прямо в лоб, на лобовое стекло. Кажется, по нему что-то стекало: то-ли обшивка, то-ли само стекло плавилось. Чтобы отвлечься от леденящей душу картины, Аканэ перевела взгляд на шкаф контроллера двигателя, более заумный и мистический для неё чем любая магия. Но и там утешительного было мало: шкаф плевался искрами, даже красные огни на нём почти все погасли. Тяга ощутимо падала, отклоняясь от вертикали, словно корабль наклонялся вперёд.

Ранма нахмурилась, глядя на медальон, и Аканэ в ужасе уставилась на правую панель лобового стекла, по которой вдруг начали расползаться сияющие трещины. Потом оно рассыпалось... Аканэ понадобилась целая секунда чтобы осознать, что она ещё жива. Льющийся в кабину ослепительный свет с жаром как из печи были от того, что лишь внешний слой двухслойного иллюминатора был снабжён светофильтром. Но теперь остался лишь внутренний, отделяя их от пламени, которому позавидовала бы любая газовая горелка! У Аканэ волосы встали дыбом: она ясно видела, как размягчаются, выгибаются и уносятся ветром тёмные тени торчащих по краям осколков.

К счастью, Ранма развернула корабль днищем вперёд, и теперь летучий сапог принимал пламенный привет стремительно густеющей атмосферы толстой броневой плитой «подошвы». Пламя трепетало впереди, смутно видимое через оплывшее лобовое стекло. Перегрузка быстро росла, потом начала стремительно падать. За мутным стеклом было синее с белым. Небо с облаками? Двигатель издавал предсмертные хрипы, ускорение было слабым, наводя на нехорошие мысли о свободном падении. Ранма нахмурилась: медальон опять показал «смерть». Рыжая торопливо зашарила на пульте, нашла какой-то рычаг и рванула на себя.

Хрип сменился грохотом и вибрацией. Перегрузка резко возросла, потом опять начала падать. Шкаф контроллера искрил, красные огни гасли один за другим. Сотрясающие корабль удары сыпались всё реже. Потом в контроллере коротнуло так, словно там бомба взорвалась: вспышка, отлетевшие панели - и всё умерло. Погасли все огни, прекратил биться в агонии двигатель, оставив только звенящую тишину и невесомость свободного падения.

— Мы падаем! — успела выкрикнуть очевидное Аканэ. Потом покалеченный звездолёт сотрясся от удара об воду, и за лобовым стеклом потемнело. Кабина погрузилась в зеленоватый полумрак. Под свист воды, закипающей на раскалённой обшивке, корабль медленно качнулся, потом встал на дно на почти ровном киле.

— Мотаем отсюда! — выкрикнула Ранма, торопливо отстёгиваясь и проверяя, цел ли мешочек с токенами.

— Погоди! — попыталась остановить её Аканэ. — Дай сначала поищем, что надеть! — Теперь, когда стресс борьбы за жизнь прошёл, она ощущала себя особенно голой.

— Ты так хочешь в кипятке искупаться? — Рыжая махнула в сторону правой половины лобового стекла. По оплавленной, обгорелой панели уже змеились первые трещины. Снаружи бурлила, кипя, вода. — Или проверить, сколько тут машинерии под напряжением осталось?

Глаза Аканэ расширились, и она в полсекунды выдралась из кресла, оторвав один заевший ремень с мясом. Ранма уже отстегнула Ами, и теперь бережно несла находящуюся без сознания девушку к двери шлюза.

Втиснулись втроём в тесный цилиндр... И остановились, не зная, что делать: кнопка не работала, освещение не горело.

— Держи! — Ранма вручила жене Ами и медальон. — Повторяй мне вслух! — Она зашарила по кабинке. За спиной потрескивало стекло, справа сквозь стену доносились какие-то не мнеее зловещие звуки, словно там стальную балку пытали.

— Повторять что?.. А, поняла! Нет, нет, нет, нет. Да! Нет, да... да, нет, да...

Ориентируясь на озвученные Аканэ показания медальона, Ранма нашарила какой-то лючок в полу, под которым оказалась рукоятка ручного привода. Рыжая начала крутить её, изогнувшись между ногами прижавшихся к стенам товарищей. Цилиндрическая кабинка шлюза начала поворачиваться, закрываясь. Скоро вид на кабину сменился металлической стеной. Стало темно и жарко. Жар шёл от тел друг друга, от крышки люка над головой, от одной подозрительно быстро нагревающейся стены.

— Может, — Аканэ нервно сглотнула, — подождём? Там ведь кипяток снаружи! — Её начинала бить нервная дрожь.

— Медальон что?

— ...нет.

— Вот видишь... Ой! — Ранма отпрянула от стенки, на которой вдруг начало разгораться отлично заметное в темноте раскалённое пятно. — Валим, валим! — Раскорячившись ногами между стенками, она раскрутила ручной штурвал потолочного люка, напряглась, потом со всей силы ударила заевший люк.

Аканэ зажмурилась, когда в шлюз хлынул зеленоватый свет дня и кипящая... поправочка, просто горячая вода. Ранма обхватила двоих девушек, и мощным толчком вылетела из наполненного водой шлюза, стремясь уйти от бурлящей пузырями поверхности корабля.

Движение сквозь воду, стремительно становившуюся из горячей прохладной, заняло целую вечность по ощущениям Аканэ. Потом Ранма, тащившая в каждой руке по беспомощной девушке, вынырнула на поверхность:

— Ами? — озабоченно спросила она. — Ами, ты в порядке?

«Нет, идиот, она не в порядке, — хотелось вызвериться Аканэ. — Сначала запредельные перегрузки, потом её, в бессознательном состоянии, тащат под водой!» Но удержалась, смолчала.

Ами закашлялась, делая вялые, некоординированные движения руками.

— Жива! — с облегчением воскликнула рыжая.

Аканэ оглянулась назад. Примерно половина «раструба сапога» высилась над водой, окружённая бурлением и паром. Белая обшивка почернела, кое-где люки и ещё какие-то квадратные куски были сорваны. Двигатели на шарнирных «руках» раскорячились словно вывихнутые. Но главным было не это! Через многие дыры и отверстия проглядывало раскалённо-белое свечение, словно там, внутри, что-то раскалилось до плавления. Оно и плавилось! Металл тягуче капал, с шипением падая в воду.

— Давай сначала отплывём... — начала Аканэ.

Внизу, под ногами, что-то глухо хлопнуло, потом из под воды исторгся бурлящий ком воздушных пузырей. Потом глухо ухнуло, обдав слабой ударной волной, и корабль начал заваливаться набок. К счастью, в сторону от девушек, но...

— Ныряй‼！ — выкрикнула Аканэ.

Рыжая послушалась без раздумий, дёрнув всех под воду и энергично гребя, изгибаясь всем телом. Сзади накатило яростное шипение, особенно страшно звучавшее под водой. Потом какой-то рёв. Аканэ рискнула отжмуриться. Поверхность воды над головой была покрыта полотнищами пены, над ней угадывалось белое. Она зажмурилась снова, представив как смерч раскалённого пара разносится над водой. Ранма плыла не всплывая долго, пока не начало не хватать воздуха. Потом осторожно вынырнула, опасаясь за Ами. Та - о чудо - задышала, хотя снова потеряла сознание. Всё вокруг скрывали густые клубы пара, влажного и горячего. В пару что-то ревело и ухало, отдаваясь сквозь воду и заставляя их тела вибрировать.

— А ты говорила - задержаться, — констатировала Ранма. Безо всякого осуждения, впрочем. Рыжая погребла прочь от бурлящих останков звездолёта, раздвигая ряску и водоросли. Скоро из мглы показались прибрежные камыши, и Аканэ смогла встать на ноги, приняв участие в транспортировке Ами.

Когда они выбрались на берег, осторожно ступая босыми ногами по илистой жиже, пар уже начинал рассеиваться.

Водоём оказался маленьким озерцом посреди летнего леса средней полосы. Солнце стояло высоко в небе.

— Да что-же это за подлость такая! — в сердцах бросила Аканэ когда они бережно устроили Ами на траве под раскидистой берёзой. — Словно, я не знаю, там какой-то извращенец на небе, который нарочно так подгадывает, что мы всё время оказываемся голыми!

— Ну, не сказать, чтобы я был совсем не согласен, — Ранма ухмыльнулась.

— Дурак! — рявкнула Аканэ, краснея. И попыталась достать рыжую ногой в голову.

— Ооо! — одобряюще заметила та, отклонившись лишь самую малость. — Ты как всегда в форме, дорогая! — Поднырнув под несущийся в неё кулак, она чмокнула жену в щёчку, за что вполне сознательно поплатилась хуком в ухо. — Ты как, нормально?

— Ага, щас! — Аканэ выдохнула, пытаясь остыть. Взгляд Ранмы ползал по её телу, вызывал жар и приятное щекотание, напополам с ползучим отвращением к однополой любви. Она непроизвольно прикрылась руками. — Ты давай, это... У нас миссия и всё такое. Токены целы? Где следующий?

— Так этим не ты разве занимаешься? — сделала невинные глазки Ранма.

Ами прокашлялась.

— Ты как, в порядке, Ами-чан? — Аканэ озабоченно присела рядом с той.

— Голова болит, — ответила синеволосая, промаргиваясь. — Где мы?

Ранма наконец перестала есть жену взглядом, и смущённо отвернулась.

— Мы сели, — объяснила Аканэ. — Все целы, но корабль это...

От озера донёсся мощный взрыв, взметнувший огромный столб воды и пара.

— Понятно. — Ами с трудом села. — Давай медальон, Аканэ-чан. Сейчас определим, где токен.

— Чёртов урод, — прокомментировала Ранма, не оборачиваясь. — Если б не его загибы, уже сели бы прямо рядом с токеном. Надеюсь, он не окажется на другой стороне планеты? Что-то меня не вдохновляет идея пешком пилить двадцать тысяч километров. Особенно если сэйлор-магия не восстановится.

Ами постучала клавишами:

— Нет, до токена всего около девяноста километров. Давайте я задействую тот режим, ээ, радара.

— Отлично! — воскликнула Ранма. — Аканэ, хватай её и побежали. Помнишь, как тогда в ноксленде?

— Как это - побежали! — вскинулась та. — А если к людям выйдем? А Нулевого ты вызывать собрался прямо в таком виде?

— А у тебя есть идеи? Из веток еловых юбочки, что-ли, сооружать?

— Можно проверить, не выбросило ли чего взрывом, — предложила Ами, краснея.

— Ладно, — рыжая со вздохом сдалась. — Не жалуйтесь только потом, если не успеем. — Она ускакала к озеру.

— По моему, ему просто понравилась идея путешествовать в компании двух голых девушек, — неуверенно поделилась с Ами мыслью Аканэ.

— Ну, я не знаю, — смутившись, ответила Ами. — Он же твой муж, ты его лучше знаешь.

Ранма скоро вернулась, распаренная до красноты и несущая в руках лохмотья розового шёлка:

— Вот. Там ещё много чего плавает, ближе к центру, но мне в кипятке плавать не понравилось.

Под руководством Ами двое бойцов быстро нарвали куски ткани на ленточки, связывая там где не хватало длины. И соорудили друг на друге некое подобие минималистских бикини. Ранма стянула свою гриву в хвост на затылке.

Аканэ посадила Ами на себя - не доверять же ту Ранме когда они обе почти голые! - и они неспешно потрусили к цели, ориентируясь по радару, показывавшему достаточно узкий сектор. Путь пролегал через сплошной лиственный лес, лишь один раз прервавшийся неширокой речкой. Девушки не спешили, прокладывая путь в обход крапивников, ельников, да и просто областей густого подлеска. Часто попадавшиеся заболоченные участки преодолевали напрямик. Благо без обуви мокнуть было нечему. Лес был совсем как на севере Хоккайдо, только лиан на берёзах не видно. Бесчисленные орды комаров присутствовали, но не могли угнаться за двумя бойцами.

— Интересно, — заметила Аканэ. — Что же там такое смертельное по сторонам, что сектор такой узкий? Ну, в пустоши той, я понимаю...

Навстречу попался медведь. Девушки замерли в нерешительности. Медведь тоже.

— А ну, пошёл отсюда! — рявкнула на него Ранма. — Кыш, кыш!

Медведь смылся, мелькнув на мгновение упитанным задом.

— Смертельное? — Ранма задумалась, продолжая бег. — Ну... Ами, сектор не сужается? — со внезапной тревогой спросила она.

— Сейчас... Сузился слегка, с момента нашего отправления - на одно или два деления.

— Это не для нас смертельное! — воскликнула Ранма. — Это время почему-то выходит! Давайте, погнали! Чем больше запас, тем лучше! — Она рванула бежать изо всех сил: тонкие, высоченные берёзы с пучками тонких веток на макушках не позволяли скакать по деревьям.

— Сектор расширился, — прокомментировала Ами.

— Значит, я прав! Аканэ, давай, не отставай!

Теперь они неслись напролом сквозь все крапивники, ельники, и просто участки густого подлеска. Ами зажмурилась, пытаясь вжаться в спину Аканэ: ветки хлестали нещадно. Аканэ стиснула зубы, и упорно считала происходящее тренировкой. Усиливая кожу силой воли, заставляя крапиву и колючие еловые лапы просто соскальзывать с тела. Самодельные бикини как-то держались. Редкие медведи и лоси шарахались с дороги.

И в таком темпе - целых два часа. Пока Аканэ не начало казаться, что её накачанные ки ступни превратились в аналог автомобильных покрышек, столько острых сучьев она уже передавила несясь не глядя под ноги.

Но вот, наконец, и токен. То место, где он должен был быть. Девушки запетляли, путаясь в показаниях медальона, пока не поняли, что вон тот вон дуплистый дуб, опасно гудящий дикими пчёлами - и есть оно.

Долго думать не стали. Аканэ с Ами унеслась вперёд, а Ранма разнесла дуб ки-зарядом. После чего выхватила из месива обломков токен - хорошо, что к нему мёд не липнет - и ещё несколько минут носилась зигзагами по лесу: пчёлы на неё сильно обиделись.

Но вот, наконец, последние отстали, не в силах тягаться в выносливости. Ранма с трудом нашла дорогу к Аканэ: хорошо, что та догадалась кричать, периодически зовя рыжую дурным голосом.

— Наконец-то, — облегчённо выдохнула Ранма, выкладывая семь ртутно-зеркальных шаров размером с апельсин рядком на траве. Те отсвечивали зелёным, отражая лес. — Все эти «дрэгонболы» у нас. Ами?

— Медальон отключился, — ответила та. — Я не знаю, что делать.

— Ну, и? — Ранма потолкала крайний токен ногой. Потом скатила их в кучу, что бы соприкасались. Ноль реакции. — Что дальше-то?

(シーンブレイク)

2008 — 15 июня 2014

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Improvised Clothes

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
Крайне неэффективная траектория, стоящая гораздо больше топлива, чем экономичная, и занимающая больше времени, чем оптимальная траектория с постоянным ускорением.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— пользователям Orphus (102 ляпов)  
— Konsaki  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (76 ляпов)  
— ryuumon, who not just pointed my mistakes, but provided many corrections to my style. On a side note, I'm hitting a level cap of sorts again, unable to do better than a hundred plus mistakes per chapter. It's obvious that translation _to_ ·a language should be made by a native speaker, _from_ ·a language that is foreign for them.  
— Konsaki  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (108 ляпов)


	23. А тщета всего сущего

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 23,  
А тщета всего сущего пусть отправляется лесом!**

 _Это - настоящая последняя глава. Две последующие состоят из флэшбеков (отсылок к прошлому, когда все герои были ещё живы)._

 _Автор._ ·

(シーンブレイク)

Против их ожидания, серебристые шары не начали светиться, не было вообще никаких видимых эффектов.

— Неужели всё зря? — не выдержала Аканэ.

— Ну, может сказать надо чего? — предположила Ранма. — Типа, явись, Шенлонг... В смысле, Ас-Аш. Или ещё каку...

Мир вокруг них неуловимо моргнул, и они обнаружили себя на плоской вершине какой-то горы, под иным небом, посредине громадной котловины окружённой немыслимой высоты кольцом гор, заслонивших изрядную часть неба, большая часть склонов покрыта белыми снегами. Солнце скакнуло через полнеба, демонстрируя, что их перенесло куда-то за можай.

— Какого?！ — ругнулась Ранма, встав в боевую стойку и озираясь вокруг. Аканэ делала то же самое, ощутив ту же ужасающую неправильность.

Ами спешно раскрыла медальон, и ошарашенно уставилась на экранчик: — Отказ доступа? Но почему... — Она потыкала клавиши, но медальон оставался заблокированным. Коротковолосая девушка подняла глаза, ощущая на душе свинцовую тяжесть. Что-то в этом мире - а она была уверена, что их перенесло в другой мир - было серьёзно не так. Она пожалела, что не обладает спиритуальными силами Рей.

И серебристые "дрэгонболы" исчезли. Или, возможно, просто не перенеслись вместе с ними?

— Я не чувствую Ки, — напряжённо бросила Ранма, они с Аканэ спина к спине озирались вокруг. — Ты как?

— Тоже, — ответила Аканэ, в её голосе начал проявляться страх. — Совсем ничего. Как будто мы опять в том сером мире!

В отличие от Ами, мастера боевых искусств в полной мере ощутили всю неправильность этого мира. Нулевой ки-коэффициент - это страшно. Полуоглохшие, полуослепшие из-за утраты дополнительных чувств, они были беспомощны, низведённые до уровня обычных смертных. Вся их тренированность оказалась хуже, чем бесполезна. Уже знакомое, отсутствие ки ощущалось как нечто давящее, инертное, но бесконечно массивное словно плита размером с небо висела в сантиметре от их макушек.

— Думаешь, ловушка? — задала риторический вопрос Аканэ. Брать их сейчас можно было голыми руками: даже Куно, не утрать он своей ки, представлял бы для них угрозу. Все отточенные рефлексы превратились в бесполезную обузу, не рассчитанные на такие невозможные условия.

— За каким бесом устраивать такую заковыристую ловушку? — с сомнением отозвалась Ранма. — Это ж сколько надо преодолеть чтобы в неё попасть!

— Для излишне честолюбивых Ас-лордов, рвущихся к большей власти? — предположила Ами, и на душе у всех стало ещё поганей.

— Значит, скоро узнаем, — с фатализмом подытожила Ранма.

Напряжённое бездействие затянулось, лишь ветер шептал по каменным осыпям.

— Или просто оставят нас здесь, — снова предположила Ами. — У меня такое чувство, что пребывание в этом мире медленно умертвляет твою душу. Если задержаться дольше, чем можешь выдержать... Мне пора заткнуться, да? — Она тяжко, судорожно вздохнула.

И действительно, перспективы рисовались одна другой гадостней.

Впрочем, вскоре ожидание прервал серебристый взблеск, метрах в десяти от напряжённо озиравшихся девушек.

Девушки затаили дыхание в напряжённом ожидании.

Крохотная зеркально-блестящая точка быстро разрослась, разворачиваясь словно многомерное оригами, и сложилась в... до боли знакомую фигуру рыцаря в монолитном шлеме!

Надежда умерла.

Здесь, в центре своего могущества, он спокойно стоял в воздухе безо всяких там реактивных костылей. Само его присутствие навалилось на девушек тяжким грузом, словно давившая на душу сила утроилась. Даже Ами ощутила, как что-то в её сердце немеет.

Аканэ заскрежетала зубами. Их шансы только что понизились от муравья под каблуком до амёбы на линии огня Годзиллы.

Рыцарь скрестил руки на груди... Ззатем вдруг поприветствовал их, на сносном японском:

— Пользователь седьмого уровня Ас-Эми-Уотерс, пользователь седьмого уровня Ас-Скарлет-Скайуокер, пользователь седьмого уровня Ас-Анарки-Мэйд. Приветствую вас. Преодолев немалые трудности, вы заработали возможность обратиться... ко мне лично... — Рыцарь вдруг запнулся и замолк.

— Да, да, очень рады, — прорычала Ранма, почти все силы которой уходили на то, чтобы удержаться под сокрушающей силой его присутствия. — Давно не виделись, и всё такое.

Ну кто, кто мог предположить такую подлость! Что загадочный, легендарный Ас-лорд нулевого уровня окажется тем самым врагом, что лишь чудом не раскатал их в тонкий блин!

Рыцарь плавно опустился на землю, и подошёл к ним, переводя взгляд - или, точнее, вертя закованной в монолитный шлем головой - с одной на другую, словно не мог поверить глазам.

— Ээ... — неуверенно продолжил он. — Вы, случаем, не те защитники нового мира, годов девяностых двадцатого века, кажется, чья попытка закончилась грандиозным нарушением континуума?.. — Он обвёл их взглядом. — Ну, западная Сибирь, снег, элементальная магия жизни, ненормальные униформы с короткими юбками...

— Ну, мы, — с вызовом подтвердила Ранма. — И чо?

— Но... Ээ... Как вы можете быть Ас-лордами? — в полном недоумении, обалдении даже, спросил их рыцарь.

— Мы... — Ами запнулась когда тот уставился прямо на неё. — Мы впитали генетический материал монстра, который был Ас-лордом... Уровня три, как мы думаем... Желудочный сок, пытался растворить нас...

Ас-Аш воздел руки к небу и разразился цветистейшим - по тону судя, так как этого языка они не знали - изощрённейшим ругательством, среди которого проскальзывали упоминания метода аутентификации по ДНК на английском. Сочные и выразительные упоминания метода аутентификации по ДНК.

Девушки опешили, уж больно такое поведение не вязалось с образом зловещего и непобедимого врага.

В конце концов Ас-Аш иссяк, излив всю желчь бесчувственным небесам, и поник, ссутулившись.

— Ну, всё понятно, — пробормотал он. — Ну, естественно. Я, как дурак, всё ваши следы в системе отыскать пытался, а всех операторов в первую очередь отсеял. Вот же, ... — Он выдал ещё одну, усталую и выдохшуюся, тираду на незнакомом языке.

— Отыскать для чего? — опасливо осведомилась Ранма. — Надеюсь, не для того, чтоб добить?

Ас-Аш вздрогнул.

— Ну, ээ... — смущённо начал он. — Тут такое дело... Я, вообще-то, пытался спасти ваш мир. Просто самый технически надёжный способ был - завязать на себя все энергии, затем дать локальным защитникам жизни изгнать меня. Ну и, ээ, обычно гораздо проще и практичнее притвориться неведомым врагом, чем продираться через недели согласований и болтунистики.

— То есть что, вся та битва была блефом?！ — недоверчиво переспросила Ранма. — Какого чёрта вообще это всё понадобилось?

— Ну, если вкратце, я пытался отсоединить вашу вселенную от системы. Она оказалась присоединена к Ас вследствие нелепой случайности... точнее, преступного пренебрежения своими обязанностями одного из операторов. Вы не представляете, какое это бедствие!

— Но это присоединение влечёт? — спросила Ами. — Каковы его отдалённые последствия? Я пыталась разобраться по библиотеке из медальона, но информация какя-то путаная...

— И не разберётесь, — прервал её рыцарь. — Система ограничивает мыслительный процесс всех живых существ в своих рамках, вы принципиально не могли прийти к пониманию её функционирования.

Девушки ошарашенно выпучили глаза. Так им что, ещё и мозги промыли, а они и не заметили?

— Так что полной свободой мышления в этой мультивселенной обладаю только я, — продолжил рыцарь, не заметив их реакции. — Главная же функция Ас - поглощать умирающие миры и погружать их в стазис, сохраняя от гибели но навечно останавливая их развитие.

— Умирающие в каком смысле? — спросила Ранма. — Что-то наш мир не выглядел при смерти!

— В том-то и бедствие! — воскликнул рыцарь, крайне эмоционально всплеснув руками. — Ваша вселенная не только не умирала, в ней существует великое множество обитаемых миров помимо планеты Земля! Фактически, ваша вселенная невероятно плотно заселена, в одном только Млечном Пути - десятки тысяч обитаемых планет, больше, чем во всех мирах Ас вместе взятых!

— Так что, всё таки, такое "умирающий мир"? — спросила Ами, желая поскорее добраться до сути.

— Как вы, возможно, знаете, — начал Ас-Аш таким тоном, словно читал нудную, давно ему самому опостылевшую лекцию, — плотность самореализации вселенной, состоящей из одной мёртвой материи, стремится к нулю. В то время как присутствие жизни, наделённой сознанием, поднимает плотность самореализации выше порога Хаске, отделяющего реально существующие вселенные от множества существующих лишь потенциально. И обратно, угасание последнего очага сознательной жизни ведёт к вырождению вселенной как реально существующего объекта в мнимо-потенциальный. Именно это я имел в виду под "умирающим миром"... — Он спешно поправился. — В смысле, с точки зрения стороннего наблюдателя, из другой вселенной, вселенная опускающаяся ниже порога Хаске перестаёт существовать. В тот отрезок времени, когда вселенная ещё выше порога, но неотвратимо по собственным темпоральным законам, приближается к нему, такую вселенную можно назвать "умирающей". Поскольку в подавляющем большинстве случаев в такой вселенной присутствует лишь одна обитаемая планета, я упростил понятие до "умирающий мир"... Пока что во всех случаях это была альтернативная разновидность населённой людьми или человекообразными демонами планеты Земля, но теоретически это может быть любая другая планета, населённая кем угодно вплоть до роя разумной слизи. Ээ, я понятно объяснил?

— Я, лично, нич-чё не понял, — пробурчала Ранма, насупившись.

— Ну, как бы... — Аканэ замялась, пытаясь поделикатнее выразить то же мнение.

— Значит, вы говорите, вселенная перестаёт существовать если в ней погибает обладающая сознанием жизнь? — Ами оформила выжимку сказанного им в виде вопроса, но сказано это было, в первую очередь, для своих.

— Ээ... А разве я так и не сказал? — озадачился рыцарь.

Ранма ощутила растущее раздражение на этого косолапого и косноязычного недо-благодетеля. Настроения совсем не улучшал тот факт, что его присутствие продолжало давить на мозги как нехилая такая глыба, пытаясь превратить её в безвольный и онемевший овощ.

— Да-да, конечно, — спешно поддакнула Ами, про себя гадая почему её мозг словно обложили ватой. Мыслить было положительно трудно. — Так Вы говорите, присоединяться должны только умирающие миры...

— Именно! — Ас-Аш оживился, готовый, похоже, часами заливаться на свою любимую тему. — Система поглощает подобные вселенные, обычно возле самого порога или на пути к нему, и делает частью себя. Вселенная не перестаёт существовать, но погружается в вечный стазис... Я имею в виду производные от функций обладающей сознанием жизни погружаются, косная материя-то продолжает функционировать по своим космологическим...

— А наша вселенная-то тут причём? — раздражённо прервала его Ранма.

— Ваша вселенная... — рыцарь как-то сразу растерял весь свой пыл. — Она, кхм, пострадала от нелегитимных действий привилегированного оператора. Позор на всю систему... Вы, случаем, не видели что с ним случилось? Я пытался отследить, но его линия обрывается на сбое континуума...

— Его в портал засосало, — выдавила Аканэ. Ей тоже приходилось нелегко под таким ментальным давлением.

— А потом Сэйлор Мун что-то сделала с порталом и тот схлопнулся, — добавила Ранма.

— Перед этим его аккаунт приостановили, — внесла свою лепту Ами. — На сто лет, за перерасход энергии...

— Погиб, значит... — протянул Ас-Аш. — Очень жаль. Мне так хотелось на его примере продемонстрировать всем операторам недопустимость подобного превышения... Образцово-показательно...

Девушки невольно поёжились, столько в этих словах было искреннего разочарования.

— Так как нам... — Ранма зскрипела зубами, и припала на одно колено под сокрушающим ментальным прессом. — Как нам теперь... отсоединить свой мир... — Давление что, усилилось?

— Как я понима... ю... понимаю... — Ами начала повторяться. — Слияние... с Ас... негативно... нега... — её глаза остекленели, зрачки сжались в точку, и она замерла неподвижно.

— Это... Что с вами! — всполошился Ас-Аш. — Эй! Вы чего такие зелёные! Эй!

— Ннгх... Не могу... больше... — прохрипела Аканэ, содрогаясь в судорогах и замирая, словно изваяние.

— Хорош... давить... А? — выдавила Ранма, скрипя зубами. И тоже замерла, скрюченная и одеревеневшая.

Ас-Аш заполошно метался между ними, но девушки не отвечали, только из открытого рта Ами стекала ниточка слюны.

— Ах же я растяпа‼！ — взвыл он, потрудившись наконец оглядеться вокруг. — Мы же в самом фокусе корневого мира!.. Ой батюшки светы... — Он спешно сплёл руками загогулину, и вершину горы окружил еле видимый прозрачный пузырь. Девушки снова обрели способность мыслить, давящая тяжесть исчезла. Они осели на землю словно варёные макаронины.

— Что это было? — слабым голосом спросила Ами.

— Какое-то поле, подавлявшее Ки, — ответила Ранма, собираясь с силами чтобы подняться на ноги. — До такой степени подавлявшее, что просто опасно для жизни.

— Ну, примерно так и есть, — согласился Ас-Аш, не зная куда деться от стыда. Невзирая на безликий, монолитный шлем все его эмоции читались в жестах и позах. — Вы уж извините меня растяпу, проворонил, не посмотрел, что токены перенесли вас в фокус корневого мира вместо того, чтобы меня к вам вызвать...

— Для чего вообще нужно это подавляющее Ки поле? — спросила Аканэ, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. Хоть тяжесть почти исчезла, но ощущение собственной Ки к ней так полностью и не вернулось.

— Это не поле, — пояснил Ас-Аш. — Это типичное влияние Ас на свойства реальности. Просто здесь, в корневом мире, оно проявляется примерно на два порядка сильнее, чем в среднем по системе.

— Типичное влияние? — с недоверием переспросила Ранма. — Так что, получается Ас - Ки-вампир какой-то?

— Нет, совсем нет, — поправил Ас-Аш. — То, что вы называете Ки, это... Вкратце, это как раз тот эффект высокоразвитой жизни, что позволяет вселенной существовать. Типичной вселенной за пределами Ас, я имею в виду. Ки... Или Кви, или Ци, или Сила... В каждом мире её зовут по разному, но суть это не меняет. Она искривляет пространство в одном весьма специфичном из нематериальных измерений... Жизнь таким образом меняет свойства мира под себя, что позволяет жизни существовать. Но когда Ас поглощает вселенную, то берёт на себя функцию обеспечения её существования. Иными словами, замещает собой Ки. А также её проявление более высокого порядка, магию. Ас и Ки не совсем противоположны, иначе жизнь не могла бы существовать в пределах системы, но некоторый конфликт, всё же, есть. Вы, я понимаю, уже заметили, что в большинстве миров Ас использование Ки и магии ограничено. Это лишь побочный эффект. Но в корневом мире, — он обвёл рукой раскинувшуюся вокруг котловину, — побочный эффект настолько силён, что жизнь не может существовать без поддержки особого... Традиционно мы его называем «генератор искусственных душ», хотя это совсем неверно... Но генератор помогает только тем животным и растениям, что родились здесь.

— Короче, наши души бы здесь без Ки задохлись, как утопленники, — мрачно суммировала Ранма.

— Так что надо сделать чтобы с нашим миром не случилось такого же? — вернулась к насущной теме Аканэ. — И где нам найти нашу Принцессу?.. Мы ради этого Вас, собственно,и искали. И, конечно Сэйлор Плуто. Надеюсь, она жива.

— Принцесса - это девушка с причёской в два хвоста, функционально исполняющая роль локального бога? — уточнил Ас-Аш.

Ранма с Аканэ ошалело уставились на него, но Ами отлично помнила и великий бабах над Арктикой, и собственное воскресение из мёртвых. Она кивнула утвердительно:

— Да, это она.

— Тогда дело настолько плохо, как я и опасался. — Ас-Аш начал нервно ходить туда-сюда. — В обычных обстоятельствах, когда разумное существо переносится в Ас, его нить судьбы во внешнем мире, в большинстве случаев, либо рвётся - что выглядит, как внезапная смерть - либо выправляется, что выглядит как будто ничего не произошло, а попавший в Ас становится идеальным клоном самого себя. Любые следы контакта с Ас во внешнем мире исчезают, как рябь на воде, поскольку Ас, в отличие от внешних вселенных обладает бесконечно более жёсткой темпоральной структурой. Вот же поганец, использовать это явление для заметания следов своих преступлений... И ведь на хорошем счету числился... Нет, точно ревизию устрою. Буду к ним, к демонам, каждую неделю с личными проверками нагрянывать, чтобы тряслись и боялись.

— Но тогда в нашем мире осталась бы копия Усаги, — возразила Ами, стараясь вернуть разговор в нужное русло. Способность Ас-Аша растекаться мыслию по древу была просто эпической. — И с нашей точки зрения ничего бы не изменилось, так?

— _Если_ ·бы её просто похитил тот мерзавец, — Ас-Аш покачал головой. — Нет, увы, всё не так просто. Ваш лидер использовала свои силы деформатора реальности, на уровне как раз примерно младшего бога... вступившие в конфликт с абсолютно жёсткой структурой Ас. Система ведь не просто сопротивляется любым деформациям, она сопротивляется, перебрасывая ресурсы через время... Фактически любое, даже точечное, воздействие встретит отпор всей суммарной энергии вселенных, составляющих Ас, за все миллиарды лет их темпоральной протяжённости.

Глаза Ами округлились:

— Тогда, получается, энергия необходимая для преодоления...

— Нет, — прервал её Ас-Аш. Не может быть никакого преодоления, состояние системы бинарно. Либо не произойдёт никакого воздействия, либо вся Ас будет уничтожена, задним числом, словно никогда не существовала... Это чисто гипотетически, я не знаком со старшими богами обладавшими бы достаточной силой... Ну, Тзинч, наверно, мог бы, взломав корневые постулаты, хоть он и относительно слабый. Но у него отношение к Ас как у человека к куче навоза. Иными словами, старается держаться подальше. Хмм, кто ещё... Йог-Сотот назвал Ас, я цитирую, чирьём на своей заднице, и отказался разговаривать... Больше на ум никто не приходит.

— Но тогда что произошло там, в Сибири... — Ами нахмурилась, не понимая. Все эти имена были ей совершенно не знакомы.

— Очень просто, — пояснил рыцарь. — Под невозможностью воздействия я подразумевал изменение свойств и законов мироздания. Такие тривиальные, на уровне физики, вещи, как взрывание планет или дробление пространства ничто не ограничивает. Что, собственно, и случилось. Силы деформатора реальности вашей Принцессы преломились в чисто материальную плоскость, разрядившись в перенос кусков окружающей местности в другие миры. В том числе, кусок содержавший вашу Принцессу, перенёсся внутрь Ас, и её линия жёстко вошла в Ас, поскольку темпоральная структура вашего мира была в этой точке времени заморожена...

— Давай, не тяни, — Ранма нахмурилась. — Сколько можно вокруг да около ходить!

— Как же можно, — ответил Ас-Аш с укоризной. — Вы же могли что-нибудь жизненно важное упустить!

— Зануда чёртов, — буркнула себе под нос Ранма. Но тот, зараза слухмянная, услышал, и исторг из себя целую лекцию о недопустимости поспешных решений и действия без предварительного анализа всех собранных фактов. Лекция была зубодробительно нудной, Ранма - раздражительной... Короче, лишь героические усилия Ами позволили пресечь разгоравшуюся свару, вернув разговор в колею.

— ..таким образом, — вывел Ас-Аш из мозговыворачивающе заумного теоретического отступления, — ваша Принцесса либо бессмертна, либо возрождается в череде реинкарнаций, либо предназначена судьбой править всем миром - или комбинация этих факторов. Но факт в том, что её нить бытия обладает невероятной прочностью, и любые попытки перекроить ткань вашей вселенной так же безнадёжны, как попытка аккуратно отрезать и сшить кисею, в которую вплетён стальной канат. Маникюрными ножничками.

— Так что же, ты нам тут это всё плёл просто чтобы сказать, что не сможешь помочь?！ — взорвалась Ранма.

— Нет, — Ас-Аш покачал головой, издав тяжкий вздох. — Это всё - чтобы продемонстрировать, что вы тоже не сможете помочь.

— Почему это? — Ранма не собиралась смиряться с поражением.

— Потому что вы трое - тоже часть системы, — отрезал тот. — Что бы вы ни делали, Ас стоит за вашей спиной, законы Ас действуют через вас, и за любым вашим действием будет стоять вся сила Ас сопротивляться деформациям реальности. Например... Ох, это я зря... Возвращаясь к нашей аналогии, любые попытки, что мои, что ваши, исправить судьбу вашего мира закончатся так же, как попытка кроить кисею ковшом экскаватора. Мало того, что всё напрочь загубите, так ещё стальной трос бытия вашей Принцессы даже не поцарапаете... Забудьте, это безнадёжно. Вы - часть той же абсолютно жёсткой структуры, и отделены от неё быть не можете...

— Ладно, мы влипли, это я понял. — Ранма редко когда бывала такой мрачной, но сдаваться не собиралась. — Но вернуть Усаги-то обратно, может кто другой изменит прошлое...

— Нет, вы не понимаете! Её силы деформатора реальности блокированы, и останутся навечно блокированы, пока часть её линии бытия проходит через Ас. Чтобы это изменить, надо изменить прошлое. Но для того, чтобы изменить прошлое, надо отсоединить ваш мир от Ас. А отсоединить невозможно, пока её нить проходит через Ас! _Решения не существует_ \- уж поверьте, я пытался... Мне очень жаль, но все ваши усилия были тщетны.

— В принципе невозможно? — спросила Ами. — Или обойдётся недопустимо дорого?

— Нуу... — Ас-Аш вздохнул. — Я мог бы, принудительно... Если вас устроит что на месте вашей галактики останется дыра в пространстве-времени, и всё, что вам дорого, окажется необратимо уничтожено.

— Нет, — согласилась Аканэ. — Такого нам не надо. Но может быть...

— Говорю же, решения просто существует, — продолжал долбить Ас-Аш. — Замкнутый круг абсолютных принципов не разорвать, какое бы... — Он вдруг вздрогнул, умолк на мгновение, потом развил бешеную активность, плетя руками фигуры в воздухе с такой скоростью, что они смазывались в размытые росчерки. — Зарраза! — ругнулся он. Громкий щелчок, его фигура мигнула и движения рук слились в неразличимое марево под мощное, на высоких тонах, жужжание. Какую бы технику ускорения владыка Ас ни использовал - она тупо пересиливала сопротивление воздуха, в отличие от Ки техник, мягко прогибающих под себя грубое физическое естество мира, позволяя делать сверхзвуковые рывки не потревожив и былинки.

Девушки опасливо отступили. Ещё щелчок, фигура Ас-Аша неразличимо моргнула, его окружила полупрозрачная сфера, внутри которой бился, суматошно подрагивая, смазанный силуэт. Даже повороты головы были столь стремительны, что воспринимались как мелькание.

Несколько секунд напряжённого ожидания - и Ас-Аш с громким двойным щелчком сбросил ускорение.

— Три часа, и всё насмарку, — раздосадованно бросил он, опуская уставшие руки.

— Что насмарку? — напряжённо спросила Аканэ. Неужели...

— А, — Ас-Аш раздражённо махнул рукой. — Я всё надеялся обойтись малой кровью, избежать своего вмешательства и вернуть вашу Принцессу домой, хотя бы как личность, утратившую все её силы. Но теперь даже это невозможно. — Он сплёл краткую загогулину, и в воздухе рядом с ним возникла зеркальная статуя. Изображавшая очень знакомый силуэт споткнувшейся в стремительном беге Усаги, неловко раскинувшей руки - её рот распахнут в беззвучном крике, волосяные хвосты растянулись за спиной словно вымпелы.

Также композиция включала внушительную зубастую пасть с клыками размером в ладонь. Пасть висела в воздухе прямо за спиной Усаги, раззявленная в финальном броске, отсечённая от владельца по границе воображаемой сферы в которую была вписана композиция.

— Все мои предосторожности насмарку, — пояснил Ас-Аш. — Пришлось вмешаться, другого выбора не было.

— Усаги-чан! — воскликнули Аканэ.

— Что с ней? — спросила Ами.

— Темпоральный стазис, — пояснил Ас-Аш.

— Значит, она не в металлическую статую превратилась? — спросила Ранма.

— Конечно, нет! — возмутился подобной безграмотности Ас-Аш. — Объект в стазисе не может взаимодействовать с окружающим миром. На границе замороженого континуума все воздействия отражаются, что механические, что излучения. Идеальное зеркало, отсюда и облик. А вообще, это мой любимый способ расправы с инакомыслящими. И вреда им не наношу, и они вреда нанести больше не могут... И разбирательство можно откладывать сколько угодно, хоть на сотни лет. Но довольно! Вы ловить будете или как?

— Ловить? — переспросила Ранма.

— Ну, да. — Ас-Аш раздражённо скрестил руки. — Скорости-то сохраняются. Я её разморожу, она полетит носом в землю и ещё фрагмент хищника в спину ударит, зубами вперёд. Он же нагонял.

— А! — поняла Ранма, с радостью, что может наконец что-то сделать. — Давай, Аканэ. Я ловлю, а ты пасть держи.

Девушки быстро заняли позицию, Ранма обхватив Усаги за талию - та была твёрдой и абсолютно недвижимой - а Аканэ ухватившись поудобнее за клыки и отставив ногу вперёд так, чтобы их вместе с пастью крутануло, уводя увесистый фрагмент неведомого зверя в сторону от товарищей.

— Я готова, — подтвердила она.

Ас-Аш театрально щёлкнул пальцами, Усаги обрела цвет, вес, немалую скорость и сокрушительную громкость:

— ..ЕНАДОЯНЕСЪЕДОБНАЯПОМОГИТЕКТОНИБУДЬМАМОЧКИАААААА‼‼

Аканэ под таким акустическим ударом едва удержала массивную пасть, крутанувшись волчком когда скользкие клыки выскользнули из её рук. Лишившийся владельца кусательный орган стремительно сомкнулся, чуть не оттяпав ей пальцы, и улетел, кувыркаясь, в сторону, сопровождаемый замысловатыми дугами плеснувшей крови. К её великому раздражению, почти что половина горячей густой жидкости приземлилась на Аканэ, придав ей вид то-ли жертвы фильма ужасов, то-ли мясника на бойне. Ранма ловко поднырнула, умудрившись и Усаги поймать и от струй увернуться, так что на них не приземлилось ни капли. Блондинка съёжилась, зажмурившись, у неё на руках, в ожидании конца.

— Ээ... — неуверенно начала рыжая. — Ты это... Тебя спасли, в общем.

Усаги лишь мелко подрагивала.

— Усаги-чан, — Ами бережно дотронулась той до плеча. — Всё позади, ты уже в безопасности.

— Вот именно, — ворчливо добавила Аканэ, подходя.

— Ва! — Блондинка вскинулась, суматошно заозиралась вокруг, потом обрушила на окружающих второй акустический удар: — Аааа‼！ Оно загрызло Аканэ-чан‼！ Помогите кто нибудь! Срочна-аа-а‼！

— Я в порядке, Усаги-чан, — успокоила её Аканэ. — Это не моя, это того, кто тебя съесть пытался. — Она гадливо поёжилась. Учитывая, что наряд её представлял, фактически, бикини... Попытка стереть липкое, быстро сохнущее, с тела лишь привела к размазыванию да к испачканным рукам. — Фу, противно как. Мне срочно надо отмыться.

— Или дождаться пока засохнет и само осыплется, — цинично добавила Ранма. — Уворачиваться кто за тебя должен был?

— Ами-чан! Ранко-чан! Аканэ-чан! — блондинка расплакалась от радости, обнимая их одну за другой. — Как же мне вас не хватало!

Ранма в ответ на «Ранко-чан» пробурчала что-то невразумительное, но поднимать вопрос не стала: уж больно мелочно было, и не к месту. Усаги была такой измождённой, потрёпанной и исцарапанной... Сразу было видно, как ей несладко пришлось эти четыре дня.

— Ну как вы? Как наши? — частила спасённая. — Можем уже отправляться домой?..

— Боюсь, никому из вас нельзя возвращаться, — вставил Ас-Аш таким тоном, каким обычно говорят «Ах да, дорогая, я там ещё твоего кота слегка переехал когда парковался...»

— Гику! — Усаги шарахнулась, заметив его.

— Не бойся, — успокоила её Ранма. — Он, типа, на нашей стороне. Толку, правда, от него...

— Да будет вам известно, — оскорбился Ас-Аш, — я три месяца провёл за поисками решения вашей проблемы! — Он сник. — Нету его, решения этого. Хоть об стенку убейся.

— Нельзя возвращаться? — спросила Усаги, чья радость стремительно улетучивалась. — Но почему?.. Меня там ждёт Мамо-чан, наши...

— Видите ли, — ответил Ас-Аш, — ваши нити бытия оказались намертво вплетены в пространство-время системы. В их случае, — Он указал на троих скудно одетых девушек, — вследствие становления зарегистрированными операторами-компонентами системы, в вашем случае, — Он указал на лежащую поодаль ампутированную пасть, и Усаги содрогнулась. — вследствие моего личного вмешательства... Но какова бы ни была причина, результат одинаков. Вы теперь... Точнее ваше прошлое - неотделимая часть Ас. А изменение прошлого, как я уже говорил, фундаментально невозможно.

Ами вздохнула. Опять его унесло в теоретические дебри.

— Так что же, мы не можем вернуться? — непонимающе спросила Усаги.

— Почему? Можете. — Ас-Аш жестом прервал готовый вырваться у неё радостный возглас. — Но ваш мир тогда навеки останется частью Системы, прикованный как цепями самим фактом вашего существования. Особенно твоего, — Он смерил Усаги взглядом. — Ты - слишком мощный, ключевой фактор, твоя линия бытия не поддаётся необходимым манипуляциям, что не позволит выполнить расстыковку. Надеюсь не стоит напоминать, что это означает для вашего мира бесконечный застой и вечно длящееся увядание? Ас - далеко не радужное место.

— Значит, нам придётся остаться здесь, ради спасения своего мира? — Убитым голосом полу-спросила - полу-констатировала Усаги, заранее ощущая душевную боль от вечной разлуки с любимым. — Хорошо... — Её голос дрогнул. — Я согласна.

— И что, это действительно необходимо? — недружелюбно-недоверчиво осведомилась Ранма. Она давно просекла, что запертое проклятие было связано с Ас. Останется здесь - останется девчонкой навсегда.

— В обычных условиях этого всё равно было бы недостаточно, — Ас-Аш скрестил на руки на груди. — Однако, как я припоминаю, у вашей коллеги была идея - абсолютно безумная, должен сказать, идея - как всё исправить... Ах да, чуть не забыл. — Он сделал сложный жест, и рядом с ним с тихим хлопком возникла женская фигура в мешковатой одежде, похожей на китайскую униформу. На смуглой коже обритой под корень головы уже проклюнулся коротенький ёжик зелёных волос. — Не мог свести вас раньше, стремясь избежать прямого вмешательства, но раз уж я всё равно...

— Сецуна-сан! — воскликнула Усаги, бросаясь к той.

— Ох! — высокая женщина зашипела от боли когда ошалевшая от радости блондинка стиснула её в объятьях, чуть не закружив, несмотря на их разницу в весе. — Ос... осторожней, Усаги-чан, не все ожоги ещё зажили.

— Простите! — Усаги отшатнулась, извиняясь.

— Ничего, — улыбнулась ей Сецуна, в свою очередь слегка обнимая её забинтованными руками.

Ранма и Ами были искренне рады встретить боевого товарища, реакция же Аканэ оказалась странной: она невесть от чего покраснела и нервно заёрзала, веко её нервически подёргивалось. Ранма бросила осторожный косой взгляд, и бочком-бочком, ненавязчиво так, отодвинулась от супруги.

— Про детали плана вам лучше Мей-о-сецуна объяснит, — добавил Ас-Аш, глядя то на одну, то на другую. Боюсь... А, впрочем... — Он замолк, замявшись.

— Так что же, нам правда придётся остаться здесь? — спросила у Сецуны Ранма.

— Я бы на твоём месте думала, «удастся ли нам расцепить миры», — ответила та с неожиданно прорезавшейся суровостью.

Ранма потупилась, пристыженная. Разве не клялся он не щадить жизни, ради... Да, но то - жизни, а то - на неизвестно сколько застрять... Может, вообще навсегда. Короче, уж очень вопрос был наболевший. Лишь близость и поддержка жены как-то облегчали это испытание.

— Не понимаю, — сказала Ами, нахмурившись. — Как Вы планируете расцепить миры, если любая попытка повлиять на наш мир со стороны любой из нас или Ас-Аш-сана лишь приведёт к закреплению связи? Разве для этого не надо вмешиваться в прошлое? Но раз вмешательство в прошлое невозможно, пока миры сцеплены...

— В рамках тварного мира - да, — сказала Сецуна с печальной, какой-то отрешённой улыбкой, от которой у Усаги ёкнуло сердце. — Но для души нет таких преград как время, пространство и межвселенские барьеры. — Она обвела девушек взглядом. — Слушайте внимательно. Я смогу разорвать сцепку, пустив в прошлом нашего мира волну, которая приведёт к расслоению времени. Те события, с которых всё началось - нападение демона, и последующие - окажутся вырванными из ткани мироздания как примёрзший кусок плоти из раны. Время... Нормальное время, не здешняя статичная насмешка, оно способно залечивать и не такое. Прошлое изменится, история потечёт немого по другому. А мы все, я надеюсь, уцелеем. И не будем помнить ничего, ибо этих испытаний для нас-тамошних никогда не было и не будет.

— Значит, мы сможем вернуться? — обрадованно воскликнула Усаги.

— Нет, — отрезала Сецуна. — Мы-там, это другие. Те, кто никогда не узнает об Ас. Мы-здесь навсегда здесь и останемся, копии людей из мира, с которым эта вселенная никогда больше не пересечётся.

Усаги поникла.

— Что, неужели нет другого выхода? — не сдавалась Ранма. — Ну хоть олуха ейного сюда так же склонировать, зачахнет же без него! — Она указала на Усаги.

— Нет, — отозвался теперь уже Ас-Аш. — Любая попытка кого-то перенести, туда или сюда, теперь требует моего вмешательства. А это провал всей операции. — Поглядев на совершенно убитую горем Усаги, он неуверенно предложил: — Ну, или дезинтегрировать её чтобы не мучалась. Раз уж её копия всё равно где-то останется существовать...

— Гадство, — пробурчала Ранма.

— Не унывайте, — Сецуна ободряюще улыбнулась им. — Вы четверо - отличная команда. Вы сможете найти себе новый дом и новую цель в жизни. Вам любая задача по плечу.

— Стойте! — насторожилась Аканэ. — Нас же пятеро? И почему «вам»?

— Сецуна-сан... — прошептала Усаги. — Нет, просто Сецуна, мой верный наставник и преданный друг... Когда ты говорила про души, ты же не... — Слова горьким комом застряли у неё в горле.

— Она открыла мне глаза, — пробурчал Ас-Аш, смущённо отворачиваясь. — Я был уверен, что души - не более, чем миф, ослеплённый матералистическими догмами. Но если то мета-надпространство действительно существует... А она на сто пятьдесят процентов уверена, что существует... Эх, да что говорить... — Он раздосадованно махнул рукой. — Лучшего собеседника за последние лет пятнадцать...

— Ну что же, пора прощаться, — сказала Сецуна.

— Погодите, куда прощаться! — встряла Ранма, до которой наконец дошло. — Мы так не договаривались! Девчата, скажите ей!.. Нельзя же так, только нашлась и... Должен быть способ всё решить не убивая себя! Слышите!

Сецуна лишь покачала головой:

— Это моя судьба, Ранма-кун. Стоять в сумерках между этим светом и тем, охраняя покой всего живущего... Судьба, от которой не уйдёшь даже там, где само понятие судьбы лишено смысла.

Ранма заскрежетала зубами:

— Не верю я в эту хрень! Надо найти другой способ! Пусть двадцать лет уйдёт...

— У вас нет двадцати лет, — прервал её Ас-Аш. — Максимум месяц, после чего миры взаимопереплетутся так, что мне просто не хватит ресурсов сознания их разделить. Хотя система, с практической точки зрения, всемогуща, но пока я сохраняю свою природу - мой разум остаётся ограниченным, не намного превосходящим человеческий.

— Ну так придумай что-нибудь, если такой умный! — не сдавалась рыжая, забросив последние упоминания о вежливости. — Давай, ты же можешь сколько угодно в ускоренном времени провести!

— Нет. — Тот помотал головой. — Всё, что я мог придумать, я уже придумал. Имея возможность управлять собственным разумом и всеобъемлюще анализировать его... Решения нет, дальше искать бессмысленно.

— Воистину. — Сецуна вздохнула, и закрыла глаза. — Тянуть здесь - лишь причинять ненужную боль, да терять достоинство... Вы готовы?

— Давно готов, — тихо, печально сказал Ас-Аш, сплетая очередную загогулину. — Дезинтеграция запрограммирована. Только сигнал дайте.

Глаза Ранмы округлились во внезапном понимании. — Стой! Не смей её убивать, слышишь?‼

— Каждый вправе сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, — тихо ответил всемогучий владыка. — И не в моей власти вмешиваться. Это один из вечных пределов, которые я сам себе положил.

— Или ты мне предлагаешь резать себе горло ржавым тупым ножом? — устрашающе-спокойно спросила Сецуна.

Рыжая упала на колени, с рычанием ударив кулаком в землю так, что раскровянила костяшки.

— Логически рассуждая, — вставила Ами, пытаясь утешить её, — наши жизни сейчас обесценены. Поскольку реальность расслоится, и наши оригиналы дома останутся живы, умереть здесь и сейчас означает всего лишь потерять несколько дней, не всю жизнь.

— Что за хрень ты несёшь! — окрысилась Рыжая. — Жизнь-это жизнь. Единственная, сколько бы там кто копий ни делал!

Из глаз Усаги катились слёзы. — Если... Когда-нибудь...

— Есть вещи, которые не дано знать даже мне, Воину потустороннего мира, — печально ответила зеленоволосая. — Но... может быть.

— Простите меня пожалуйста! — взвыла вдруг Аканэ, бросившись перед Сецуной на колени и уткнувшись лбом в камни. — Я так виновата перед вами! В своём невежестве я низко отзывалась о Вас! Моё имя навеки запятнано! Я недостойна Вашего прощения!

— Ну не надо так, — мягко ответила Сецуна. — Аканэ-чан, ты опять делаешь из мухи слона. На фоне всего хорошего, что ты сделала, это такая мелочь, что даже и упоминания не стоит.

Аканэ лишь хлюпнула в ответ.

Ранма напряжённо хмурилась и сжимала кулаки, явно что-то прикидывая в уме.

— Не надо, Ранма-кун, — сказала Сецуна. Её голос начинал становиться отрешённым. — Тебе не найти другого выхода. Бывают моменты, когда надо смириться и принять неизбежное, в этом - тоже сила.

Ранма тяжко вздохнула, заставляя себя расслабиться:

— Вы уж меня простите, но я так и не научился смиряться. И на будущее не собираюсь. — Она улыбнулась кривой, натянутой улыбкой. — Так уж я устроен.

— И в этом - тоже сила, — Сецуна кивнула. — Но довольно. Прощайте же, в этой жизни мы больше не увидимся.

На лице её отразилось безграничное, безмятежное спокойствие, она стояла, закрыв глаза и выпрямившись.

— Прощайте, — прошептала Ами.

— Прощайте, — хлюпнула Аканэ.

— Прощайте, — выдавила Ранма. Мужчины не плачут.

— Прощай, — тихо сказала Усаги. — Но я обещаю... Я найду... — Она умолкла, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— Прощай, мой лучший собеседник, — вздохнул Ас-Аш, и щёлкнул пальцами. На месте Сецуны полыхнула слепящая вспышка, миг - и только облачко невесомого пепла поднимается, растворяясь в небе.

Девушки долго стояли в молчании. Ас-Аш всё плёл руками загогулины. Наконец он разорвал скорбную тишину:

— Всё, расстыковка успешна. Ас перестала существовать относительно вашей вселенной. И как гладко прошло. Надеюсь... Надеюсь, это знак того, что ей удалось и ваши оригиналы там живы-здоровы. Впрочем, достоверно мы этого никогда не узнаем.

— Я верю в них, — тихо, но с убеждением сказала Усаги. — У них получилось. — Она вздохнула с безмерным облегчением, и из неё словно выпустили воздух. Обмякнув, поддерживаемая Аканэ, она разрыдалась, тихо, но так горько, что сердце выворачивало глядя на неё. Аканэ и Ами пытались как могли утешить плачущую девушку, Ранма ёрзала от неловкости и неспособности помочь. Лишь она расслышала, как Ас-Аш философски пробормотал себе под нос:

— Полагаю, мне повезло, что я не способен понять таких чувств...

Всё было позади. Мир спасён, родные в безопасности.

И у этой победы был вкус пепла.

Ранма первой стряхнула скорбное молчание:

— Давай-ка уточним. Мир спасла Сецуна, в одиночку, так? Независимо от нас, так? Всё, к чему привели наши усилия - это спасение копии Усаги, которая навеки застряла в этой адской вселенной, как и мы. Так? И к тому же, она не хочет жить. Ничего не упустил?

— Всё точно, — ответил Ас-Аш. — Со временем вы научитесь смиряться с тщетностью, молодой человек. Я, например, хотел бы выпустить вас из Ас во внешнюю вселенную. Но любая подобная попытка приведёт лишь к тому, что в Ас окажется кусок, оторванный от той вселенной. Подобно легенде о царе Мидасе, всё, к чему я прикасаюсь, превращается в Ас. И сами тоже не пытайтесь, на вас теперь лежит то же самое проклятие.

— Я всё равно смиряться не собираюсь! — зло бросила Ранма, сжимая кулаки и сверля его взглядом. — Если сделано всё возможное - значит, надо сделать невозможное!

Ами утешала Усаги. Аканэ заворожённо смотрела на мужа: сцена точь в точь как тогда, когда он, в личине Сэйлор Сол, стоял лицом к лицу с Сэйлор Галаксией. Та золотая воительница тоже твердила о тщете всего сущего. И тоже казалась непобедимой.

В душе у Аканэ зародилось нечто, чуждое этому миру: надежда.

— Говорю же, — упорно бубнил Ас-Аш. — Познав собственный разум, и его пределы я точно... знаю... — Он умолк, склонив голову. — Айзек Азимов, бегство?

— Какое бегство? — не поняла Ранма: последнее слово было сказано на английском.

— О! В переводе на японский, название того рассказа будет "выход из положения". Но неважно! Позвольте мне проверить одну _невозможную_ ·идейку...

Сказав это, он развил бурную деятельность, ускорившись так, что от его жестов гудел воздух. Точь в точь как когда он вытащил Усаги.

Так просто? хотелось сказать Ранме. Потом она одёрнула себя: не сглазь!

Ас-Аш с громким щелчком сбросил ускорение:

— Есть. Есть лазейка. Как и ожидалось, все препятствия непреодолимы только для материальных объектов... Сколько ещё предстоит изучить!

— Отлично! — осклабилась Ранма. — С подвохом, конечно?

— Увы, да, — развёл руками Ас-Аш. — Выйти за пределы вы сможете, но только в виде душ, лишённых тела. До встречи с вашей коллегой, которой больше с нами нет, я бы даже не попытался использовать подобный подход, но... Поняв, что иногда и невозможное возможно, я не остановился, зайдя в вычислениях в тупик, а пошёл дальше. Вкратце, ваша магия - ключ к спасению, поскольку привязана именно к душам, а не к вашим телам. При определённых условиях это позволит вам... сформировать новые тела уже в точке назначения. Естественно, есть риск, что вам это не удастся, что равноценно смерти. Это первый подвох. Второй подвох - это сработает тольтко для одного, конкретного мира, который я год примерно назад принудительно катапультировал из системы.

Обняв усаги за плечо, Ами повернулась к ним и начала внимательно слушать.

— Мир тот был весьма нетипичным, — продолжал объяснять Ас-Аш. — В нём не было никаких апокалиптических событий, ни опустошительной войны, ни мора, ни глада. Обычная, стандартная Земля где-то времён Второй Мировой войны. Это та точка во времени, начиная с которой тот мир слипся с Ас. Причём, насколько я могу судить, слипся самопроизвольно, вследствие случайного сближения... Мда, бывают и такие глупые случаи. Порталов при этом образовано не было, поток времени шёл несинхронизированный, и когда у меня до того мира дошли вечно занятые руки, в нём минуло почти столетие... — Он вздохнул, покачав головой. — Печальная, должен сказать, была картина. Когда я явился туда, там шёл уже две тысячи пятьдесят пятый, середина двадцать первого века. И представьте себе, они всё ещё пользовались ламповыми компьютерами и еле-еле достигли луны.

— Но как такое возможно? — озадачилась Ами. — Ведь прогресс...

— Вы же видели, что Ас делает с прогрессом? — желчно ответил Ас-Аш. — Чего тогда спрашиваете? Любой прогресс в конечном итоге ведёт к осмыслению людьми Системы и победе над ней. И вот защитные темпоральные контуры начинают, без ума, но тщательно, выпалывать все веточки будущего, могущие привести к такому исходу. У человека, который должен был изобрести транзистор, случается сердечный приступ или мысли уводит куда-то в сторону. Физикам, которые должны были сделать прорыв, по нелепой «случайности» урезают финансирование. Или они умирают от лейкемии, вызванной «неожиданным», но статистически оправданным всплеском гамма-излучения. Эх, да что говорить... Это всё равно, что дерево упёршееся в непрошибаемый стеклянный потолок. Начинает изгибаться, частично вянет, причудливо расползается в ширину - но вверх, куда нужно, ему не продвинуться ни на миллиметр.

— Так что случилось с тем миром? — вернула его в тему Ранма. — Я так понимаю, ты таки смог его освободить?

— Конечно! Видя такое безобразие, я тут же принял меры, — ответил Ас-Аш. — Поработать пришлось немало, но я нашёл лазейку, позволившую мне катапультировать тот мир из Системы. Прошлое уже не изменишь, но будущее стало свободным и неопределённым. Учитывая разницу в градиентах, там за этот год должно было пройти лет сто-двести. Тешу себя мыслью, что они уже наверстали упущенное, и смогли дотянуться до звёзд. Мне, к сожалению, этого никогда не узнать, — закончил он на раздосадованной ноте.

— И... к чему это нам? — недружелюбно осведомилась Аканэ. Необходимость - необходимостью, но то, как он почти походя распылил Сецуну... — Почему именно этот мир?

— Именно этот? — Ас-Аш вздрогнул, очнувшись от раздумий. — Так скажем, он оставил... след, к которому ваша магия может прицепиться. Она же ведь привязана к планетам и солнцу, так? Значит, если вы её подтолкнёте особым образом, она привяжется к планетам и солнцу того мира... Дальнейшее просто, всего лишь задействовать аспект выполнения желаний. Это не то, подо что ваша магия специализирована, но мой анализ показывает, что поднапрягшись вы, вероятно, сможете управлять этим аспектом. Если нет, или если вы попытаетесь выйти в любой другой мир... то вы умрёте. Или, точнее, не сможете воссоздать свои тела.

— Отлично! — одобрила Ранма. — Видишь? Можешь же, когда захочешь!

(シーンブレイク)

Март 2011. Изменено 12 августа 2014.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Anyone Can Die  
Chekhov's Gun Deus ex Machina  
Self-Sacrifice Scheme  
Shaggy Dog Story  
You Can't Go Home Again

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— ryuumon (153 corrections)  
— LawOhki  
— OSMQEP  
— пользователям Orphus (172 ляпов)


	24. Есть вещи, которые героям лучше не знать

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 24  
Есть вещи, которые героям лучше не знать**

(シーンブレイク)

((сутки назад))

За окнами скромного фойе - подпирающие небо снежные громады титанического горного хребта. Почти весь белый, он намного выше любых земных гор.

Сецуна сидит в кресле, облачённая в пушистейший халат до пят, и с удовольствием потягивет чай из крохотной изящной чашечки. Всё её тело забинтовано, она иногда морщится от боли при неосторожном движении - но всё равно рада выбраться, наконец, из медицинского бака, где пришлось плавать около суток, пока ей выращивали сгоревшую кожу. На вопрос, как Ас-Аш спас её, тот ответил лишь лаконичным «случайно нашёл».

Сейчас благодетель расхаживает взад-вперёд, извергаясь длиннейшим монологом, на грани словесного поноса. Сецуна терпеливо ждёт, пока из него вытечет накопившееся.

— ...и мало того, приходится ещё сражаться с самими спасаемыми! Ладно, когда мир уже включён в Ас - у меня появляется возможность поставить любой его фрагмент на паузу, остановив там время. Уже со счёта сбился, сколько миллионов человек так заморозил, на складах штабелями лежат, дожидаются когда у меня дойдут руки разморозить, и втемяшить в их дурные головы, что всё, чего я желаю им - так это добра. Но пока завалы только растут.

Сецуна отвечает вопросительным взглядом.

— Ну, они обычно орут, что на всё воля господня, и что я не даю им попасть в царствие небесное, — с раздражением поясняет Ас-Аш, — хотя никто ни разу не смог предоставить мне достоверных подтверждений. Все факты, вся логика, все законы физики твердят, что когда человек умирает, он перестаёт быть. Всё, финиш. И всё равно, находятся... индивидуумы. — последнее слово он выплёвывает с откровенным отвращением. — Как тот ненормальный, чью базу мне пришлось сначала оборонять, потом разносить. — Он раздражённо взмахивает рукой. — Так вот, отловил я его, взял за жабры, поговорил по душам... Он, оказывается, планировал полное истребление человечества, чтобы воссоединиться со своей женой - которая давно мертва, и следовательно, больше не существует. Я сначала думал, он её матрицу сознания где-то сохранил - оказалось, нет. Душа, говорит, ещё здесь, в ноль-первом, и будет воскрешена с рождением рукотворного бога. И все достойные из людей тоже воскреснут. Я ему, поганцу, говорю: где, мол, эта твоя душа, пальцем мне покажи! Или хоть теоретические выкладки по воскрешению. Он в ответ полную клинику нести начинает. Чуть не пристукнул его в сердцах! — Ас-Аш умолкает - вероятно, чтобы успокоиться.

— Значит, вы не верите в существование души? — потрясённо спрашивает Сецуна.

— Что я верю, и во что я не верю - значения не имеет, когда на кону жизни миллионов и миллиардов, — сурово отвечает Ас-Аш. — Только железные факты, больше никак. — Он вздыхает, плечи его опускаются под гнётом ответственности. — Я подошёл к этому вопросу крайне серьёзно, использовал все свои ресурсы - а они у меня, поверьте, немалые - чтобы найти хотя бы косвенные доказательства существования этого пресловутого «Создателя», души или загробной жизни. Так вот, я не нашёл ни одного. Ни единственного. Все - представьте себе, все - зацепки оказались ложными. Магия и энергия духа имеют строго материальную природу, и поддаются научному объяснению... Хотя чтобы осмыслить обобщённые законы физики, включающие в себя магию, обычному человеку надо мозг вывихнуть... Но всё это вполне укладывается в определённые формулы.

— С этой гранью мироздания я знакома, — кивает Сецуна. — Хоть конкретные детали и недоступны моему пониманию.

— Подвижники, а во внешних мирах, где время не блокировано - и пророки с провидцами, действуют исключительно силой собственной веры, активирующей внутренние резервы, которые у человеческого организма просто огромные - есть в мозгу цепи, способные влиять и на пространство, и на время, и на гравитацию. Даже в нашем скорбном мультиверсуме находятся гении-самоучки, умудряющиеся сплетать у себя в подсознании действующие Ас-конструкты. Идём дальше. Реинкарнация поддаётся научному объяснению как эффект многомерной интерференции событийных волн, создающих в определённых точках пространства-времени стоячие максимумы. Фактически, это концентрированные пакеты совпадений, надругательство над случайностью, когда хаотический процесс рождает структуру, очень сильно коррелирующую с существовавшей ранее. Если поковыряться с реальностью, это может сработать для одного человека. Ну, для дюжины. Но уже реинкарнация пары сотен - это страшная натяжка законов вероятности. Они, к слову, тоже обладают такими свойствами как эластичность и вязкость, всё конечные величины. — Он вздыхает.

— Механистичная теория реникарнации мне знакома, — отвечает Сецуна. — Хотя должна заметить, реинкарнация тысяч всё таки возможна, если реальность... подтолкнуть особым образом.

— Ну, это азы деформации реальности, — отмахивается Ас-Аш. — Но проблема, как вы можете видеть, вот в чём: после осознания всей этой механики не остаётся места для Бога. Того, который с большой буквы. Богов-то в языческом понимании я знаю немало, всё довольно интересные сущности. Но строго материальные, в более широком смысле этого понятия. Так что, весь доступный мне объём информации говорит об одном: нет Бога кроме меня. По крайней мере в пределах Ас. — Он горько, шумно вздыхает. — Иногда мне хочется, чтобы это было неправдой. Я же совершенно не гожусь на эту роль! Ещё реже я даже позволяю себе надеяться, что это действительно неправда... — Он надолго умолкает, замерев словно металлическая статуя рыцаря. Потом встряхивается и продолжает: — Законы Ас ведь исподволь влияют на процесс мышления всех, находящихся в пределах влияния системы - например, у разумных существ, не являющихся Ас-пользователями, не могут возникать мысли, способные в конечном итоге привести к дестабилизации Ас - это фундаментально невозможно.

— Что? — в первый раз за кто знает, сколько времени, Сецуна искренне потрясена.

— Да, а как, вы думали, системе удаётся сдержать столь неудержимую силу, как человеческое стремление к лучшему? В результате, большинство человеческих обществ впадает в стагнацию когда прогресс упирается в невозможность... точнее невероятность изобретения чего-то, что могло бы навредить системе. Хлоп, и стена. И просто не рождается изобретателя, который придумал бы такую вещь. Прогресс часто сворачивает на окольные пути, творя порой наистраннейшие вещи... Да, к чему это я. Даже для меня могут, теоретически, существовать подобные ограничения. Теоретически - потому как в таком случае у меня не могло бы возникнуть мысли, которая вела бы к осознанию мной этих ограничений. Может быть, где-то там, вне плоскости моих представлений, этот самый Всевышний и сидит. Но пока я не получу железных доказательств Его существования - или, на худой конец, существования загробного мира с реинкарнацией - я буду продолжать делать то, что считаю спасением миров и людей от небытия. — Ас-Аш умолкает ненадолго, потом добавляет с раздражением: — Как бы там всякие пророки ни кипятились и ни обзывали меня «исчадием Йог-Сотота».

Сецуна не находится, что ответить, и Ас-Аш продолжает:

— Я понимаю, конечно, что совершенно не гожусь на роль всевышнего судии, но отказаться технически невозможно - только не спрашивайте, как меня угораздило вляпаться на эту должность, совершенно идиотская история... А перенести это бремя на другого и не уничтожить при этом Ас мне просто не хватит умений. Да и где этого другого возьмёшь? Общаться ни с кем совершенно невозможно, даже самые стойкие в конце концов не выдерживают, чтобы не попросить чего-нибудь! Нет, я бы не против, но ведь уступи хоть на палец - процесс же пойдёт по нарастающей, в геометрической прогрессии! А я - один единственный, расклонироваться не могу. Пришлось наладить иерархическую тоталитарную систему, чтобы не оставлять дела на самотёк. Где старых Ас-пользователей запряг, где новых в ранг произвёл... Но миров тысячи, и ступеней в пирамиде получилось слишком много. Надо обязательно проводить личные инспекции. А как их проведёшь, если о твоём появлении сразу каждая собака узнаёт? Мои силы слишком характерны, получается резонанс на всю планету. Просители валят толпами, всё стоит на ушах, секты судного дня просыпаются... Я уже и внешние вселенные исследовал, изучал, как _нормальные_ ·боги эту проблему решают. Всё без толку. Ни один метод не подходит, слишком уж в Ас условия специфичные. Всё на меня, как на основной фокус, завязано. Одно неосторожное движение - и мир расплетается как вязанье, из которого выдернули нитку. Даже материальную форму мне иметь противопоказано.

— А как же ваш нынешний облик? — удивлённо спрашивает Сецуна.

— Нынешняя? — Он рассеянно оглядывает себя. — А, это. Это что-то вроде виртуальной проекции. Этот облик не строго материален, лишь набор складок и свёрток пространства-времени, которым придана форма доспехов. Не очень удобно, знаете ли, обращаться к собеседнику в виде бесплотного голоса.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

— Даже жаль, что вы уходите, — сказал Ас-Аш. — Хороших, доверенных операторов можно по пальцам пересчитать... Но застрять здесь в награду за спасение своего мира от судьбы, не побоюсь сказать, худшей чем смерть, было бы в высшей степени несправедливо. Ничего, найду себе операторов как-нибудь. Вон, одни Сталин с Гитлером чего стоят... Держите, я добавил к вашему медальону функцию создания любого предмета, какой сможете вообразить. Интерфейс сыроват, правда, поскольку обычно только пользователи первого уровня имеют к ней доступ. А у них управление через мысленную связь, которой вы не оборудованы.

— А это-то нам зачем? — спросила Ранма, приподняв бровь. — Мы же уходим? Тогда зачем вдруг такая щедрость?

— Ну, я подумал, может вы решите прогуляться перед отбытием, — ответил тот. — Мир, который я для этого выделил, чист от большинства пост-апокалиптических опасностей. Его природные красоты весьма впечатляющи. Ну, и я всемогущ, так что это не щедрость, а мелочь. Не даю эту функцию кому попало по той же причине, по которой никто не даёт пятилеткам играться с атомной бомбой. Вы, я верю, достаточно осмотрительны.

— Ты любишь помогать людям, а? — спросила Ранма.

— Весьма. Если бы только я мог _действительно_ ·помочь. Например, выселив всех во внешние вселенные, чтобы в Ас не осталось разумных. Но увы...

— Помню-помню, — ответила Ранма. — Всё, чего ты коснёшься, обращается в золото. Хотя по мне, правильней было бы сказать, что в говно.

— Это... — Ас-Аш замер, издавая странный звук. Похоже, он хрюкал от смеха. — Это _очень_ ·верно подмечено, спасибо большое. Теперь прошу прощения, но на мне целая мультивселенная висит. — Он исчез, схлопнувшись в точку.

(シーンブレイク)

((сутки назад))

— Вынужден Вас покинуть, — извиняется Ас-Аш. — Дела зовут. Но я тут вспомнил, как Вы рассказывали о своей работе серым кардиналом? Здесь есть кое-кто, с кем, я думаю, Вам будет интересно пообщаться.

В фойе входит блондин атлетичной наружности, с волевым, но не запоминающимся лицом.

— Эй-Аш, — вежливо здоровается он. — Рад познакомиться.

— Очень приятно, — отвечает зеленоволосая. — Сецуна Мей-о.

— Вы уже, в некотором роде, с ним знакомы, — говорит Ас-Аш.

Эй-Аш проводит рукой перед лицом, придавая себе истинные черты и причёску. Потом возвращает личину на место.

— Не может быть! — восклицает Сецуна. — Я думала, воскрешение невозможно? — Она оборачивается к Ас-Ашу.

— Видите ли, — отвечает тот, — это уникальный случай. Когда мир входит в Ас, состояние некоторых его областей иногда запечатлевается в системе. Достаточно запросить нужную информацию, чтобы воссоздать любой объект на тот, единственный и уникальный, момент. Если в качестве области выделить человека - работает похоже на воскрешение. Но на самом деле это создание копии.

— Понятно, — говорит Сецуна. — Не смею Вас больше задерживать.

Ас-Аш исчезает, стягиваясь в точку.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит Эй-Аш, садясь в кресло у низкого столика напротив неё. — Я полагаю, Вы знакомы с моим... альтер-эго в Вашей вселенной? — Он вызывает чашечку чая. — Зная нашего хозяина, рискну предположить, что история моего альтер-эго в Вашем мире ничуть не лучше моей. И он надеется, что я извлеку некий... урок.

— Увы, это так, — отвечает Сецуна, задумчиво разглядывая его. — Моя работа... заключалась в том, чтобы направлять исторический процесс к определённой цели.

— И конечно, частью этой работы было сохранять жизнь одному самоуверенному идиоту, — с горечью констатирует Эй-Аш.

— Простите? — переспрашивает Сецуна, внутренне поражаясь, как быстро он догадался.

— Да, именно так, — говорит Эй-Аш. — Оглядываясь назад, я вижу с безжалостной ясностью, что идиотом я всё-таки был. Умным идиотом, к сожалению. И каким... удобным инструментом для любых высших сил. Неудивительно, что история моего оглушительного провала почти идентична во всех известных мирах, какие бы закулисные силы ни влияли на историю - от могущественных духов и масонских заговоров, до слепого случая... Но позвольте спросить, какова была Ваша цель?

— Возрождение древнего магического королевства. Точнее, подготовка среды для реинкарнации жителей, воинов и Принцессы. — Сецуна какое-то время молчит. — Задача осложнялась фиксированной географической привязкой к определённому магическому узлу, на месте, где впоследствии вырос Токио. А также временем, плюс-минус шесть лет, и строго определёнными социальными установками... Что повлекло необходимость создания весьма специфичного общества.

— То есть, вы направляли из тени развитие японской нации?

— О нет, — поправляет Сецуна. — Я _создавала_ ·японскую нацию. Сначала направляя переселение корейцев, потом добавляя раздора в их взаимодействие с айну, чтобы не получилось слишком мирным... Мне, например, странно осознавать, что в других мирах, совершенно без моего вмешательства, возникла такая же Япония.

— Да, количество совпадений не поддаётся никаким объяснениям, — соглашается Эй-Аш. — Мы пока даже не приблизились к пониманию этого феномена.

— Скорее всего это какой-то вид глобального резонанса в мультивселенной. Превыше моего понимания тоже, но мне приходилось встречаться со сходными феноменами... Взять хотя бы совпадение слов «сераа» - «сэйлор» и детали определённых униформ...

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

Ас-Аш висит перед односторонним порталом, наблюдая.

По ту сторону портала - калейдоскопический зал транспортного узла. Ранма, Аканэ, Ами и Усаги возятся с медальоном.

— Прощайте, дорогая молодёжь, — устало говорит Ас-Аш. — Вам совершенно не нужно знать, какой ценой вам достался интерактор, и сама возможность связаться со мной. Вы уже послужили слепыми пешками этой бездумной машины. Выполнили, сами не ведая того, её ненужные, по большому счёту, гейсы «препятствовать изобретению способов перемещения между мирами, не опирающихся на транспортные узлы». А что может быть эффективнее и _экономичнее_ , чем ликвидация изобретателя? Но довольно. Скоро для вас всё закончится... Уходите, а знание о цене пусть останется здесь.

(シーンブレイク)

((недавно))

Висящий в своём виртуальном техно-астрале Ас-Аш открывает окно одностороннего портала, проводя быстрое исследование действий пользователя, собравшего семь токенов. Нельзя же приходить на вызов неподготовленным.

Под безжалостными лучами не прикрытого атмосферой Солнца, в чёрной пустоте плывёт иссушенная мумия в стильном тёмно-фиолетовом брючном костюме. Скалится обтянутый кожей череп в обрамлении гривы волос. Окрашенные заклинанием, они снова стали серебристо-седыми когда их владелица истратила последние капли магии в борьбе за жизнь. Костлявая рука всё ещё сжимает посох с хрустальным шаром в навершии.

— И тут опоздал, — с огорчением констатирует Ас-Аш. — Надеюсь, аудиенция у меня того стоила.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

Бросив последний взгляд на четверых девушек, Ас-Аш переключает окно.

За массивным деревянным столом - безумной роскошью в его мире - сидит лысый коротышка в мантии пошло-пурпурных тонов, и строчит пером по магической планшетке:

— ..значит, открыла на псевдоплан элементального эфира. — Он останавливается, задумываясь на мгновение. — Как удачно, что эти остолопы накосячили в процессе черчения круга. Так полыхнуло, что даже не нужно мои добавления подчищать. Значит вас, удобные вы мои, под трибунал. Сгубили, гады такие, ведущего учёного... Наконец-то, наконец-то старой мумии достанется заслуженный посмертный почёт! А то задрала уже мозги компостировать, я дождаться не мог... — Ухмыльнувшись, он продолжает писать.

Ас-Аш продолжает наблюдать за ним, невидимый и неслышимый. Потом вдруг восклицает, с какой-то неожиданной яростью:

— Нет, с этого ты гешефт уже не поимеешь! — И начинает резкими, размашистыми движениями составлять команду. — Пора уже мне... Раз существование душ - доказанный факт... Взгляды на уникальность личностной информации, взгляды на необратимость необходимо _пересмотреть_.

Некоторе время он плетёт свои загогулины молча, потом завершает энергичным взмахом, словно рубит с плеча:

— Сим снимаю с себя наложенное собой же ограничение «не убий».

Невидимые нити контрольных цепей оплетают Лухыта, нащупывая через время пути к указанной точке в будущем, находят лазейки в мозгах у лаборантов, исподволь подталкивая мысли в нужном направлении, переключая квантовыми флуктуациями нейрон здесь, нейрон там.

Лысый коротышка ёжится от внезапного холодка по спине.

— Почуял таки, — с желчью замечает Ас-Аш. — Хоть это и теоретически невозможно. Вот и ладненько, вот и ещё одно подтвержденьице.

(シーンブレイク)

((час назад))

Ас-Аш открывает свой односторонний портал, намереваясь выяснить причины неожиданно пришедшего ему системного запроса «Отключить поддержку избыточной космологии для Ас-Ин-208? Да/Нет». Обычно такое не означает ничего хорошего, сводясь к прискорбному «все умерли».

Тёмный угол какого-то склада, в нём - автономнная камера анабиоза, стеклянный цилиндр со смутно видимым сквозь помутневшую жидкость телом.

Ас-Аш делает короткий жест, и поверх визуальной картинки ложатся слои данных. Увы. Как бы ни была совершенна технология этого мира - на полторы сотни лет она не была рассчитана. Несмотря на все старания недалёких умом наномашин, клетки медленно умирали одна за одной, пока тело не иссохло, съёжившись в целительной жидкости. И теперь в камере плавает очень хорошо сохранившаяся мумия.

Камера ещё работает, большинство механизмов ещё в строю. Механизмы приёмника честно пытались закачать в мёртвый мозг недавно пришедший пакет личностной информации. Ас-Аш видит их доклад: «тревога, потери информации 99,9999percent». А резервного копирования создатели камеры не предусмотрели, понадеявшись на абсолютную надёжность Ас-конструкта - переносчика разума.

Следи за камерой хоть кто-то, позаботься вовремя о переключении приёмника на одно из тысяч кибернетических тел на складе, до сих пор работоспособных... Но некому было следить и заботиться. Не осталось в этом мире ни ракетчиков междумирья, ни вообще живой души.

Ядро Ас зафиксировало гибель последнего обладающего сознанием обитателя, вот и причина запроса.

Увы, опять постфактум.

Да, отвечает он через свой виртуальный интерфейс. Свойства того мира меняются, ки-коэффициент сбрасывается в ноль. Скоро жизнь в этой вселенной станет невозможна, и передохнут последние простейшие. После этого удерживать мёртвый мир от небытия будет только мёртвая механика Ас.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

Четверо девушек шагнули из портала на тропический пляж. Портал за спиной закрылся, отрезав путь назад. Отныне они могли открыть портал только к точке исхода. Ну, ещё оттуда - обратно на пляж, если захотят помедлить. Но в другие места и миры Ас им ход был заказан.

— Кстати, чего это он там говорил про Сталина с Гитлером? — Ранма от чего-то вспомнила деталь, на которую она раньше не обратила внимания. — Это же вроде, исторические деятели какие-то?

— Это не просто какие-то «деятели»,— поправила Ами. — Это самые известные диктаторы, во время Второй мировой войны возглавлявшие один Германию, другой - Россию. Они были великими вождями. Один силами относительно маленькой и слабой страны завоевал всю Европу. Другой - победил его, потом разбил нашу армию в Китае.

— Разве они были не великие злодеи? — с сомнением спросила Аканэ. — Я что-то такое вроде помню из курса истории?

— Политика - всегда мутное дело, — ответила Ами. — Историю пишут победители, у которых всякий побеждённый враг оказывается злодеем. Иногда - задним числом... Не смотрите на меня так, это не я сама дошла, это Рей просветила. У неё, как вы помните, зуб на политику. Мы не можем сказать, злодеями они были или героями. Для этого надо вернуться домой, и провести за историческими изысканиями несколько лет. Может быть, десятилетий. Но у нас...

— Знаю, знаю, — со вздохом откликнулась Аканэ. — Обратного пути у нашей жизни нет.

— Надеюсь, — пробурчала Ранма, — он знал, что делает, когда брал этих «великих вождей» себе на службу.

(シーンブレイク)

((сутки назад))

— Разрешите присоединиться? — в фойе входит невысокий, худощавый мужчина с чисто выбритым, не запоминающимся лицом. Выглядит он типичной акулой бизнеса. Или, скорее, успешным мафиози: не бывает у акул бизнеса настолько цепкого, пронизывающего взгляда.

На лице Эй-Аша отображаются смешанные чувства:

— Позвольте представить. Мой коллега, Джей-Аш. Сецуна Мей-о. Так сказать, ангел-хранитель моего альтер-эго в их мире.

Сецуна приглядывается к нему, потом переводит взгляд на Эй-Аша, наблюдая за реакцией того. Потом обращается к Джей-Ашу:

— Товарищ Иванов?

— Вы очень проницательны, — отвечает Джей-Аш.

— Что вы, — отнекивается Сецуна. — Стоит лишь немного узнать нашего гостеприимного хозяина, и ход его мыслей становится очевидным. Он просто не мог не попытаться скопировать _всех_.

— Вы правы, — говорит Джей-Аш. — Он так и сделал. К сожалению, Рузвельт скончался незадолго до точки слияния. Черчилль отказался из принципиальных соображений. Хирохито и Того оба отказались, заявив «я не тот, кто Вам нужен». В результате, Ас-Аш отложил этот вопрос, до выяснения, кто же был лидером Японии. Остались мы двое.

— То есть, вы оба решили сотрудничать добровольно? — уточняет Сецуна.

— Естественно, — отвечает Джей-Аш. — Ас-Ашу нужны добровольные помощники. И он всегда следует принципу «каждый разумный вправе распоряжаться собственной жизнью»... Отвечу на вопрос, который, вижу, Вам хочется задать. Да, многое здесь против моих принципов. В том числе, необходимость работать в одной команде с моим коллегой. Но если смотреть на вещи здраво... Во первых, я - копия. Дополнительная жизнь, подаренная стечением обстоятельств, где я необратимо оторван от прошлого долга и от страны которой служил. Мой оригинал там прожил полную жизнь, выполнив свой долг до конца. Во-вторых, Ас-Аш приложил немалые усилия к спасению моего мира из Ас. И я благодарен ему за это. Уверен, моя страна справится с последствиями принудительного векового застоя...

— Это не упоминая таких, кхм, мелочей, как вечная молодость, — вставляет Эй-Аш. — Впрочем, для меня это лишь делает Ас комбинацией чистилища и ада. Я всегда помню... Не забывая ни на минуту. К чему стремился, как хотел сделать жизнь моей Родины лучше... И к какому провалу это привело. Я _не справился_ ·с задачей, возложенной на меня Провидением. Не сумел пройти по бритвенному лезвию, выкованному из благих намерений. Да, я знаю, Ас-Аш научно опровергает его существование. Но он сам является орудием высших сил, как и я. И кто я такой, чтобы трусливо бежать в смерть? Для меня лишь подыщут наказание ещё хуже.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

Безликий офис в стиле семидесятых годов двадцатого века. За окнами - всё тот же белоснежный хребет титанических размеров.

— Стоило ли так походя раскрывать наши истинные имена тем, кому ещё предстоит взаимодействовать с мирами Ас? — Эй-Аш хмурит белобрысые брови, скрещивая руки на груди, отчего его рельефная мускулатура так и играет. Лицо он давно сменил на своё обычное: красивое, нордическое, но ничем не выдающееся. Сейчас он совершенно не напоминает себя - историческую личность. Блондин оборачивается за поддержкой к Джей-Ашу, но тот с безразличным видом курит дорогую сигару, на лице - ни следа эмоций. Потом не спеша одёргивает свой безупречный, в тонкую меловую полосочку, чёрный костюм. Смотрит в глаза Эй-Ашу, и здоровяк тушуется, отводя взгляд: Джей-Аш, невзирая на внешнюю невозмутимость и непримечательную фигуру - куда более матёрая личность.

— О, об этом можете не беспокоиться, — прорезывается, наконец, Ас-Аш, отвлёкшись от чего-то, чем он там был занят. — Они пойдут по малонаселённым местам... — Он умолкает, и продолжает изображать статую имени себя.

— Малонаселённым? — Эй-Аш всё ещё настроен скептически. — Слухи, как известно, имеют способность просачиваться. Даже когда им не помогают.

Ас-Аш продолжает молчать, стоя неподвижно, как истукан.

— Ладно, — сдаётся Эй-Аш. — Но если выплывет - у нас уговор. Со всеми обществами жертв холокоста и кто там ещё повылезет - разбираешься сам. Это не мой геморрой.

— Не возникнет необходимости, всё просчитано. — Ас-Аш поворачивается к нему лицом, забыв переставить ноги, отчего ковёр слегка стягивается, наматываясь на них. — На повестке дня остаётся неприятный вопрос твоей эффективности.

Эй-Аш склоняет голову, на его скулах играют желваки.

— Да, я сорвался опять, — глухим голосом признаётся он. — Непростительно!.. Готов понести любое наказание.

— Тогда слушай задание, — немедленно отзывается Ас-Аш, словно этого и ждал. — Вот айди мира... Да, один из тех, через которые прошли наши носительницы дурных вестей. В мире - полный, полнейший завал. Транспортного узла - нет, пользователей - практически нет, связи между анклавами людей и вертикали власти нет, пользовательский интерфейс развален чуть менее, чем полностью. Так вот, иди туда и разгреби всё это. Пока не разгребёшь - не возвращайся. В качестве подслащения пилюли - там проскользнуло около тридцати тысяч лет, человечество крайне изменилось, и в результате там нет ни одного - подчеркиваю, ни одного - еврея. Я просканировал, гарантирую что там даже не помнят, что такое «еврей». Так что расценивай это назначение как в определённой степени отдых и возможность поправить расшатавшиеся нервы.

И замирает снова.

— Благодарю, — говорит Эй-Аш, сумев не выдать облегчения в голосе. Он делает короткий поклон. — Это больше, чем я заслуживаю. — Превратив свой наряд в полевую эсесовскую форму, он делает чёткий разворот через плечо и уходит, печатая шаг.

Джей-Аш лишь кивает одобрительно. На поверхности, Ас-Аш может выглядеть типичным образцом рассеянного учёного, излишне наивного и не от мира сего. Но впечатление это обманчиво. Есть у исполняющего обязанности бога и отличная хватка, и нюх на людей, позволяющие найти каждому подобающее место. Попади к нему в руки Сатана - и того бы припахал на общее благо. Если не кривить душой, в глазах Джей-Аша Сатана выглядит более симпатичным, чем бывший враг. Но... Ас - такое место, где соратников по несчастью не выбирают. Выбирает Ас-Аш, отлично пока справляющийся невзирая на собственные недостатки. Такие, например, как рассеянность. Привычка работать с огромными потоками информации и полагаться на виртуальные визуализаторы приводит к просто-таки былинной способности запамятовать разные «мелкие» и «незначительные» детали. Поэтому на соратников Ас-Аша ложится бремя следить, чтобы тот не упустил, чего совсем не следует.

— Не следует ли мне проследить, чтобы они не пересеклись ни с кем? — спрашивает Джей-Аш.

Он успевает раскурить новую сигару, ожидая ответа.

Наконец, металлический истукан оживает:

— В этом не будет абсолютно никакой необходимости. Я проложил им гиперпетлю так, чтобы они вообще никого не встретили. На тысячи километров вокруг, с большим запасом. Это в любом случае было граничным условием для точки, из которой они будут осуществлять пробой.

— Что, ожидаются сложности? — спрашивает Джей-Аш, держа сигару в руке.

— Ну, не то, чтобы сложности... — Ас-Аш замирает, выполняя ещё какие-то вычисления. — Так, небольшие побочные эффекты. Мегатонн на двадцать-тридцать, не больше.

— Вот как, — Джей-Аш стряхивает с сигары пепел, тут же растворяющийся в воздухе.

— Да, — рассеянно отвечает Ас-Аш. — Процесс запущен, больше нет необходимости следить за этими четырьмя. — Он печально вздыхает. — Однако, призвал я тебя не для этого. — Его голос становится злым и желчным. — В системе возникла проблема. Проблема кадрового характера, как раз по твоей специальности. Многие пользователи, хоть и удовлетворяют требованиям системы, совершенно не удовлетворяют требованиям морально-этическим...

Бывший великий диктатор, ныне Ас-лорд первого уровня, слушает вводную нулевого, и на лице у него зарождается интерес, не сулящий ничего хорошего коррумпированным деятелям вроде давишнего гурмана-людоеда. В конце концов, на что человеку халявное бессмертие, если не бороться со злом во имя лучшего будущего? Наконец-то появляется возможность приложить все свои немалые организаторские способности.

Ас-Аш излагает долго, занудно, с глубочайшим копанием в деталях. Как и подобает тому, чьё неосторожное слово способно разрушать миры.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Джей-Аш. — Списки и биографии закачал, приступаю незамедлительно. — Потом, подумав и дематериализовав сигару, вполголоса добавляет: — Жаль, Лаврентия воскресить невозможно.

Этакий почти-очевидный пробный шар.

— А! — Ас-Аш оживляется, радуясь поводу сменить тему на более интересную, техническую. _Как и планировалось._ — Насчёт этого... У меня тут возникла одна идея...

Нет, не ждёт коррумпированных Ас-лордов ничего хорошего. Даже тех, кто первого уровня. Там, где не справится Джей-Аш... А если идея Ас-Аша сработает - то и Би-Аш... Там, где не хватит полномочий им - вступит в действие сам Нулевой, продемонстрировав зарвавшимся и мать Кузьмы, и зимовья раков и всё прилагающееся, пресекая железной рукой любые поползновения коррупции и демократии.

(シーンブレイク)

((сутки назад))

— В той ветви победили коммунисты, — рассказывает Сецуна, — на которых у Вас была такая аллергия. Объединившись с Советами в единый блок, они без особого труда покончили с капитализмом. В результате - Японская Советская Социалистическая Республика в составе СССР. Хотя по социальным установкам такой вариант в чём-то даже предпочтительнее, но Усаги, рождённая и воспитанная в СССР, никогда не смогла бы _править_. У неё во всех вариантах нет никакого желания править, но в целевом варианте есть закладка из традиций долга самурая-феодала-принцессы и вассальной преданности сюзерену, которые в купе со стремлением всех защитить загоняют её на роль Королевы, не оставляя выбора. А в этом варианте получилась команда обычных советских супергероев на службе Родине.

— Хорошо, — с каким-то нездоровым любопытством продолжает Эй-Аш. — А если меня устранить в конце тридцатых?

— Варианты были самые разные, но в общем Европа погрязла в войне несколько раньше, когда все были к ней плохо готовы, и сама война вышла гораздо кровавее. Есть варианты, где Польша и Франция нападают на Германию и делят её, потом вместе с Британией разбивают СССР, затем сцепляются друг с другом. Есть варианты, где Германия побеждает и Польшу и Британию, а Советский Союз загнивает изнутри, и его валят карлики вроде Финляндии. Всё зависит от расстановки фигур и судьбы Вашего коллеги. В любом случае, Европа оказывается обессилена, а Советский Союз - распадается. Япония захватывает бесконтрольные территории, и распухает в Великую Японскую Империю. Дальше - только два варианта: либо конфликт интересов с Соединёнными Штатами к пятидесятым разряжается ядерной войной, в которой Япония уничтожается, либо она продолжает существовать как воинствующее, националистическое государство. Заражённая ядом идей национального превосходства, Усаги строит... Ну, то, что получилось бы у Вас, только возведённое в квадрат. Утопия «только для господствующей расы», для остальных - ад на земле.(прим. 1)

— Приятно, конечно, осознавать, что я был далеко не худшим из зол. Но честь сомнительная... А в сороковые? Когда мы уже разбудили медведя?

— В сорок первом, как ни странно, большинство ветвей дают ликвидацию Вашего коллеги вследствие возросшей борьбы среди военного руководства Рейха. В результате Рейх одерживает пиррову победу, потом слетаются стервятники... Далее - предыдущий вариант практически один в один. А вот сорок второй и дальше дают другую картину. Сначала эффект минимален, но к концу войны изменения накапливаются. Внутренние свары, падение боевого духа - и СССР побеждает на год раньше, стремительно захватывая всю Европу до Ла-Манша. Это конфликт интересов со Штатами, которым от Европы не достаётся ничего. В результате, русские не оказывают американцам никакой помощи по освобождению Китая от японской армии. Штаты бьются с Японией гораздо дольше и кровавее, поскольку до атомной бомбы им ещё год. Взаимное озверение растёт, в итоге - к сорок шестому Япония практически уничтожена.

— И это всё от устранения меня? — поражается Эй-Аш. Потом саркастически добавляет: — Так, поневоле, начнёшь снова верить в своё божественное предназначение.

— Да, совсем не божественное, — соглашается Сецуна. — Без нейтрализации двадцати восьми покушений на Вас...

— Семнадцати, — поправляет Эй-Аш. — В моём мире было семнадцать.

— Это только тех, о которых Вы знаете, — возражает Сецуна. — Хотя признаю, различия неизбежны - тем более, что в Вашем мире вместо меня был слепой случай. Вот например, тот раз, когда мне пришлось создавать канал для природной энергии чтобы наполнить ей ножку стола, придав той дополнительную крепость...

— Ножка стола - была, — прерывает Эй-Аш. — И в моём мире, увы, отлично справилась безо всякой накачки.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

— Вот же паскудное племя, — бурчал вымотанный Ата, плетясь вдоль набережной к разводному мосту. — И как угораздило расплодиться с такой скоростью! — Блондин с усталым раздражением вытер изгвазданные слизью ладони о штаны. — А эти тоже хороши, хоть бы помощника выделили, на такое дело... Да нет, для такой важной задачи не помощника, а пару кошек должны были выделить! Уу, жмоты. — Он вздохнул. — Но какой же гадский папа улиток из загона выпустил? Да ещё на дальнем от вольеров конце оазиса?.. Поймаем - точно руки повыдергаем. Ещё чуть-чуть - и попрощались бы с целым сектором морковной...

Его прервало резкое потрескивание, как от портала на псевдоплан. Ата ошарашенно уставился вверх. Метрах в пяти выше и в стороне от него, чёрные молнии стремительно сплетали матово-голубой диск.

— Невозможно! — в потрясении воскликнул проклятая девушка, твёрдо зная, что подобный портал невозможно открыть без установки величиной с дом и сложнейшего заклинательного круга.

— Невозможно! — в потрясении воскликнул выпавший из портала Лухыт, твёрдо зная, что портал из лабораторной пещеры никоим образом не может вести на тот же план.

А мгновение спустя лысый коротышка заверещал от животного ужаса, осознав, что оказался в воздухе, прямо над...

Ата дёрнулся помочь, но всё было бесполезно, не достать. С леденящим душу криком Лухыт провалился вниз, вниз, ниже парапета, и с тихим всплеском ушёл в искрящиеся воды Источника.

Ата отпрыгнул, уворачиваясь от сверкающих брызг, потом бросился к парапету.

То, что вынырнуло на поверхность, человека уже не напоминало. Уродливая, бугрящаяся масса словно кипела, раздуваясь: остервенело делящиеся клетки кожи попирали законы сохранения массы и энергии. Через пару секунд раздутая, бьющаяся в агонии масса плоти разрослась до нескольких сот килограмм, и начала лопаться, брызгая кровавыми комками, которые продолжали расти и дёргаться в водах Источника, словно искрящиеся, тугие раковые опухоли. Живая вода летальной концентрации проникла внутрь, и гигантский ком мяса прорвало изнутри частоколом бешено, беспорядочно растущих костяных выростов.

Казалось, что процесс идёт по нарастающей, и сейчас весь Источник окажется заполнен массой стремительно растущей плоти. Но ещё через пару секунд клетки начали гибнуть, не выдерживая бешеного напора. Взбесившаяся плоть искрилась всё сильнее, а росла всё медленнее. Потом начала потихоньку распадаться точками света, расплываясь в искрящихся водах словно куча слизи, истаивая светом, оставляя за собой только кристально-чистую, прозрачнейшую воду. Последним на дно ушёл гигантский комок причудливо переплетённых костей, этакое трёхметровое перекати-поле, растворявшийся медленнее из-за наличия многих неорганических компонентов.

— Я... я бы сказала, туда ему и дорога, но...

Скрючившись возле парапета, закалённый проходчик, повидавшая на своём веку много нехороших смертей, Ата расстался с остатками завтрака.

(シーンブレイク)

((сутки назад))

— Построить утопию? — недоверчиво спрашивает Эй-Аш. — Легко! Достаточно найти необитаемый остров... А лучше - необитаемую планету, этак на другом конце галактики. Но строить утопию на Земле? И не передраться при этом с половиной мира? Уж поверьте моему опыту, оно само случится, даже безо всякой милитаристской риторики. Зависть - страшная разрушительная сила.

— Да, ловушка весьма коварная, — соглашается Сецуна. — Моей подопечной - от души надеюсь, что её удастся освободить без лишних потерь - ещё предстоит познать всё это на собственном горьком опыте. Как только она начнёт строить своё Хрустальное Царство - все поборники гуманитарных ценностей и светочи демократии набросятся на неё, словно стая бешеных собак. Волей или неволей, но построение мира на Земле ей придётся начинать с Третьей Мировой. Хотелось бы надеяться, что удастся обойтись без Великого Оледенения. Хотя такой оптимистичный исход и маловероятен.

— Та же ситуация, в которой оказался я, — соглашается Джей-Аш. — Но у меня была великая империя, и крайне удачный исторический интервал, когда паразиты оказались сытыми, ленивыми и самоуспокоенными пока наша сторона была слаба. Но даже такие хорошие стартовые условия не привели к полной и окончательной победе. Как она справится, начиная с одной Японией?

— Меньше, чем с Японией, — уточняет Сецуна. — Всего лишь с частью центрального Хонсю.

— Тем более, — говорит Джей-Аш. — Настоящей победой в таком деле может стать только победа моральная, но чем больший перевес сил на стороне врага - тем больше вероятность, что понадобится победа военная. А чем она труднее - тем сложнее потом достичь победы моральной. Ожесточение нелегко погасить, раз уж оно разгорелось. А японцы не относятся к народам, умеющим прощать. И ещё хуже они умеют признавать собственные ошибки.

— Ну, — начинает перечислять Сецуна, — во-первых - огромная магическая сила. В нашем мире моя подопечная - потенциально сильнейшая в галактике. На уровне младшего бога, как сказал наш любезный хозяин.

— Это аргумент, — соглашается Джей-Аш. — Но сам по себе не намного более полезный, чем стратегическое оружие или средства контроля над Интернетом.

— Во вторых, — продолжает Сецуна, — патологическая нелюбовь драться. Это позволит ей удержаться самой, и удержать других, от ловушек, в которые попал уважаемый Эй-Аш.

Тот кивает, соглашаясь:

— Да. Это так легко, зажечь нацию идеей лучшей жизни и достоинства. И невероятно трудно удержаться при этом от воинственных порывов навалять всем соседям.

На лице Джей-Аша мелькает неодобрительная гримаса: мол как же, трудно. Всего-то надо голову на плечах иметь.

— И, в третьих, — заканчивает Сецуна, — её Королевская Воля. Чем хуже приходится - тем твёрже она держится своих принципов. Главный из которых - «защитить мечты людей».

— Далеко не худшая идеология, — соглашается Джей-Аш. — Эффективная, моральная, и при том - достаточно гибкая. Поддерживать мечты, реализация которых не разрушает другие мечты... Пожалуй, одно из лучших определений морали в двух словах, что мне попадались. С такими тремя козырями... Её дело - правое, победа будет за ней.

— Ещё бы только спасти её и вернуть домой... — вздыхает Сецуна.

(シーンブレイク)

((в настоящем))

— Во первых, — расслабленно констатировала Ранма, устраиваясь под пальмой и вытягивая ноги, — мы теперь сами себе клан. Точнее, не так. Мы - эти, как их, отцы-основатели. Что захочем - то и оснуём, хе-хе.

— Клан? — переспросила Аканэ. — Основатели?

— Ну, или абсолютные ронины, — пояснила рыжая, закидывая руки за голову. — Так гораздо легче принять неизбежное, я думаю. Сама посуди, от корней мы оторваны абсолютно. Нет смысла _даже думать_ ·о возвращении, потому что мы - копии. У нас не осталось ни судьбы, ни долга, ни предназначения... — Она вздохнула, и на лице её мелькнула печаль. — Ни родных... — Она бросила взгляд на Аканэ, и поправилась: — Ну, кроме друг друга, конечно. Цели у нас тоже нет.

Аканэ поёжилась: оказаться так вот оторванной от всего, частью чего ты считала себя... Не просто от родни, но от самого общества...

— Но, может быть, — робко возразила она, — в том мире тоже есть кланы Саотоме и Тендо?

— А может, и нет, — парировала рыжая. — В любом случае, мы будем для них чужими. И никто не знает, как изменилась Япония за эти столетия. Может так получиться, что мы окажемся там пережитками, словно самураи из Сенгоку Дзидай попавшие в самую гущу Реставрации Мейдзи.

— Но мы - это по прежнему мы, — не сдавалась Аканэ.

— Пойми, мы чистый лист, — заявила Ранма, всё с тем же выражением расслабленного пофигизма, что сквозил в её позе. — Исчезли все, кто диктовал нам наш путь. Долг перед кланом? Нету такого. Долг перед обществом? Нету такого. Теперь только от нас зависит, кем мы станем. И куда пойдём... Единственное, что осмталось неизменным - я хочу снова стать мужчиной, чтобы ты могла выносить моих детей. — Она подмигнула Аканэ.

— Дурак, — отозвалась та, краснея.

— Да, ты во многом прав, — согласилась Ами. — Так намного легче смириться. Но что ты планируешь делать сейчас?

— Оттягиваться, — с ухмылкой ответила Ранма, прищурясь на солнце. — Мы сейчас абсолютно, совершенно свободны, можем делать что хотим, пока не решимся сделать _шаг_. Кто знает, что нас там ждёт, в том мире? Может, нескончаемая битва?

— Оттягиваться? — спросила Ами, косясь на Усаги, бродящую вдоль линии прибоя с печально-отсутствующим выражением на лице.

— Да! — жизнерадостно предложила Ранма. — Давайте отдохнём как следует от всех этих спасений мира и прочих выматывающих гонок. Будем пляжиться и балбесничать пока не осточертеет. — В глазах её зажёгся озорной огонёк. — Томбойку немиленькую плавать, наконец, выучим...

— Ык! — отозвалась Аканэ, вздрогнув.

(シーンブレイク)

2008 - 15 июня 2014

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Hitler's Time Travel Exemption Act  
Red Herring

 **Примечания автора:**

 **1**  
В целом, меня крайне разочаровывает сложившееся в последние десятилетия упрощение фашизма до «свастика плохо!». Это мешает осознать его истинную природу, и распознать когда гадина начнёт подниматся вновь, под _другим_ ·символом. А ведь её истинная сила - это именно сила змея-искусителя, коварный яд действующий исподволь, на тех, чья вера слаба.

P.S. Единственный фик по Ранме, где раскрывается истинная природа этого зла - это A Duet of Pigtails (кросс с Магическими рыцарями Рейарта). Когда странствующие в астрале боевики-оккультисты третьего рейха узнают про Сефиро, для магического мира дело кончается плохо. Потому что они начинают обращать в свою веру.

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (16 ляпов)


	25. Уроки плавания

Эта история относится к фанфикам. Будучи таковым, она в неоплатном долгу перед создателями используемых ниже персонажей: Румико Такахаси, создавшей Ранму, и Кунихику Икухарой, создавшим Сэйлор Мун на основе работы Наоко Такеучи.

Основная страница фика - ｒａｎｍａｆｉｃｓ。ｒｕ／ｆａｎｆｉｃｓ／ｙｏｕｒ＿ｄｅｓｔｉｎｙ＿ｉｓ＿ａｎｎｕｌｌｅｄ . Там гораздо удобнее организованы всплывающие сноски, но главное - там стоит система Orphus. Кроме того, там всегда последняя версия со всеми исправлениями, а сюда пока дойдёт.

(シーンブレイク)

 **Ваша судьба аннулирована**

 **Глава 25,  
Уроки плавания.**

Помните, я говорил, что две последние главы состоят из отсылок к прошлому? Короче, я нагло соврал.

Автор.

(シーンブレイク)

— Бесполезно, — полным уныния голосом заключила Аканэ, когда отплевалась от песка. — Видать, проклятие на мне такое. — Она со вздохом перекатилась на спину, бессильно раскинувшись там же, где муж минуту назад сгрузил её харкавшую водой тушку. Прибой ритмично омывал её ноги.

— Хммм... — Ранма нахмурилась, садясь со скрещёнными ногами на самом краю сухого песка. Одета она была в такой же стандартный школьный купальник, как и остальные - тёмно-синий, закрытый, с белым прямоугольником для имени на груди, где было написано "Миюки". С одним отличием: Ранма прорезала в своём глубокое декольте, так как купальник изначально был для неё тесен.

Она обернулась, кинув взгляд назад вдоль пляжа.

Усаги лежала в тени пальмы на расстеленном полотенце, откинув голову и бездумно глядя в глубокую синь неба. Лицо её так и лучилось умиротворением.

Ами бродила вдоль кромки прибоя, на самой границе видимости. Наплавалась она за эти дни отдыха, наверно, на год вперёд, намотав десятки километров. Но даже она, в конце концов, устала от любимого занятия.

— Не верю. — упрямо отрезала Ранма, снова поворачиваясь к жене. — Но в одном ты права. Такими методами - действительно бесполезно. Здесь мы больше ничего не высидим. Надо двигать - вон, наши уже заскучали. — Она придала своей физиономии нарочито-мудрое выражение, подсмотренное у бати. — По дороге думать буду. Я верю, тебя можно научить плавать... Но методы должны быть радикальные.

Аканэ невольно поёжилась.

(シーンブレイク)

— Ну, понеслась, — прокомментировала Ранма когда Ами набрала команду открыть портал в точку, из которой им предстояло отбыть в один конец.

Одеты они были по походному, в одинаковые камуфляжные штаны, мешковатые куртки неопределённого буро-зелёного цвета. Как выяснилось, хоть Ас и давала возможность создавать нужные предметы из ничего, но сформулировать правильное определение оказалось не по силам даже Ами. Срабатывало только воссоздание знакомых предметов по памяти, да и то не всегда.

Портал, тем временем, закрылся, отрезая прожариваемый солнцем пляж. В зеркальном зале наступил кромешный мрак, пронизанный далёкими зеленоватыми звёздами экранчика медальона. Портал открылся, в том же проёме. Зал затопило бело-розовым светом. Усаги взвизгнула, шарахнувшись от портала так поспешно, что поскользнулась на идеальном зеркале пола, и проехалась носом. Ами поспешно закрыла портал.

Трицатиградусный мороз после тропической жары - это забористо.

— Значит, будем тёплую одежду нашаманивать, — заключила Ранма, включая фонарик. — Кто-нить помнит те парки, что мы тогда с собой, ещё на Земле, брали? Которые сгорели потом?

Парки помнили все, и после нескольких неудачных попыток, произведя кучу ненужных вещей, от летней школьной формы до совсем уж нераспознаваемого хлама, все четверо обзавелись полными комплектами зимней одежды. Застегнувшись тщательно, вышли в морозный день.

— Красота какая, — восхищённо заметила Аканэ, окидывая взглядом раскинувшийся перед ними пейзаж.

Во все стороны расстилалась ровная гладь заснеженного озера, пологие холмы по берегам которого темнели покровом елового леса. Узкое озеро простиралось вдаль, где отдельные деревья сливались в одну неразличимую тёмно-волнистую линию, тающую в морозной дымке на фоне невысоких, укутанных снегом гор. Низко висящее солнце освещало пейзаж справа, расцвечивая небо и дальние горы в невероятно мягкие, какие только на морозе бывают, розово-голубые тона.

— Ага, — согласилась Ранма. Жена озвучила её собственные мысли.

Усаги ёжилась, притопывала, и вообще старалась вжаться в воротник так, чтобы только кончик носа из-под капюшона торчал. Ами сжалилась над ней, и потратила ещё несколько минут нашаманивая шарфы. В результате, вперёд по снежной целине отправились три тепло закутанные фигуры в низко надвинутых капюшонах, и одна замотанная-перемотанная мумия, с трудом видевшая и передвигавшая ноги, чьи руки были упрятаны в толстый-претолстый моток шарфов, играющий роль муфты. Как уже было извесьно, наплодить копий, когда нужный предмет был подобран, было делом одного нажатия кнопки.

Ранма с Аканэ поочерёдно шли впереди, совместными усилиями протаптывая тропинку в глубоком, по колено, снегу. Они бы с радостью шли рука об руку, обе продираясь через снег во имя тренировки, но тогда трудней пришлось бы Ами, шагавшей вслед с трудом, даже при помощи слегка утоптанной ими колеи. Замыкала шествие кренящаяся то на один, то на другой бок, пыхтящая клубами пара сквозь обрастающие инеем шарфы верхней части, клетчатая мумия имени Усаги.

Так преодолели несколько километров, когда двое обычных девушек начали отставать. Сделали остановку дать им передохнуть.

— Может, мы вас понесём? — предложила Ранма.

— А.. далеко... ещё? — пропыхтело из мотка шарфов. Усаги извлекла из муфты облачённую в варежку руку, и оттянула часть заиндевевших шарфов, образовав тонкую щёлочку, из которой блеснули глаза.

— Вон до того холма, — Ами указала на высившийся впереди, выделявшийся среди соседей крутизной, прибрежный холм, чья голая скалистая вершина выдавалась над лесом. — Точка отбытия - там, на вершине.

Мумия постояла в нерешительности, выдыхая облачка пара.

— Да нет, не надо, — донёсся изнутри приглушённый голос Усаги. — Почему-то хочется пройтись, полюбоваться природой напоследок.

— Да что ты увидишь-то, через всю эту мотню? — саркастически осведомилась Ранма. — Давай, открой личико, тут не так холо... — Она подавилась снегом, вбитая женой в землю. Вдруг всех напугал раскатистый треск, зародившийся под ногами, и волной ушедший к берегу. Аканэ напряглась, посинев от страха. Ами встревожилась, всматриваясь и вслушиваясь. Шарфяная мумия, не обладая ярко выраженными признаками головы, начала неуклюже поворачиваться вправо-влево.

— Осторожно, лёд проломишь! — цыкнула на жену Ранма, отплевавшись от снега. Потом разглядела, что та и без того напугана. Рыжая прищурилась, и в глазах её блеснул нехороший, оценивающий огонёк.

— До берега сами дойдёте? — спросила она у Ами с мумией, откидывая отороченный искусственным мехом капюшон и начиная расстёгивать парку.

— Думаю, да, — ответила та, оглянувшись в сторону близкого уже берега. — А вы что, остаётесь? — Она сняла варежку, чтобы потереть задубевшую щёку голой рукой. Как бы тихая девушка-гений ни любила холод, но мороз стоял кусачий, нешуточный. Да и ветерок кой-какой был.

— Тренироваться будем, — каким-то чересчур жизнерадостным тоном пояснила Ранма, снимая парку и протягивая её Ами. — Будь добра отнеси.. Хотя нет, погоди. — Она расстелила парку на снегу, села на неё, и начала стягивать сапоги.

— Ты что делаешь? — вопросила Аканэ, в душе которой начало зарождаться нехорошее предчувствие, по спине шествовали полчища ледяных мурашек.

— Я понимаю, что вы далеко не обычные люди, — с тревогой вставила Ами, — Но ходить босиком по двадцати восьми градусному морозу... — Она беспомощно умолкла, видя, что Ранма сапогами не ограничилась. Стремительно скинув штаны, и куртку, рыжая на этом не остановилась, и скоро стояла на расстеленной парке нагишом. На двадцати восьми градусном морозе.

Аканэ передёрнуло. Ами выпучила глаза. Мумия имени Усаги пискнула от ужаса, съёжившись под слоями шарфов: ей на такое даже смотреть было зябко!

— Ты чего ждёшь? — спросила рыжая у Аканэ, приплясывая на месте. — Раздевайся, давай! — Она напружинилась, согнув ноги, и прыгнула метров на десять, вверх и в сторону. — Нннг..Моко Такабиша! — Ки-заряд ударил в лёд, пробив трёхметровую дыру, в которую и приземлилась девушка на пол-ставки, войдя в ещё опадающий столб воды и исчезнув под поверхностью озера. Все ошалело смотрели, как в трёхметровой полынье всплывают куски льда, да успокаиваются слизнувшие снег с краёв волны.

Секунд тридцать стояла мёртвая тишина.

Метрах в десяти дальше снег и лёд разметало небольшим взрывом. Когда взметнувшийся водяной столб осел, из скромных размеров дыры вынырнула по пояс девичья фигура, издала взвизг восторга напополам с боевым кличем, и булькнула обратно под воду. Потом над идущей волнами поверхностью осторожно высунулась голова.

— Эй, Аканэ! Давай сюда! Долго ещё будешь раздеваться? — весело проорала Ранма. Она нарочито-вальяжно облокотилась на край полыньи, но было видно, что её аж распирает сдерживаемое желание двигаться. — Ты плавать хочешь научиться или нет? — На рыжих вихрах начала замерзать вода, превращая их в сосульки.

— Конечно хочу, — борясь с нерешительностью, ответила Аканэ. — Но...

— Тогда раздевайся и ныряй! — безапелляционно потребовала Ранма, и снова нырнула.

Аканэ наконец решилась. Подойдя к первой, большей полынье, она начала сбрасывать одежду.

— Погоди! — пыталась остановить её Ами. — Это же безумие! Плавать подо льдом смертельно опасно!.. Не говоря уже о риске серьёзного обморожения!

— Р..ранм..ма з..знает, что д..делает, — убеждённо возразила раздевшаяся до трусов Аканэ. Пританцовывая на расстеленной парке, извиваясь словно уж на сковородке, она обхватила себя руками, скорей от холода чем для того, чтобы прикрыть грудь. — И й..я ем..му верю.

Ранма вынырнула перед ними, глубоко вдохнула, и издала ещё один боевой клич.

— Трусы тоже снимай! — скомандовала она. — А то потом к телу примёрзнут. — Аканэ быстро повиновалась, у неё уже зуб на зуб от холода не попадал, куда уж думать о приличиях. — А вы, — проинструктировала Ранма обеспокоенную Ами и трясущуюся от сопереживающего ужаса мумию, — берите нашу одежду, идите к ближайшему берегу, — Она указала на выдающийся в озеро мыс, до которого была пара сотен метров, — И разводите там костёр... Ещё полотенец создайте, да побольше. — Рыжая голова повернулась к Аканэ, крикнув той с бесшабашной весёлостью: — Давай, прыгай! Я страхую! — и скрылась под водой.

Аканэ сделала глубокий, судорожный вдох. Потом прыгнула. Резкий выкрик, бултых - и только тёмная вода плещется в широкой полынье.

— Это же безумие, — беспомощно повторила Ами, глядя на хаотично гуляющие волны.

— У-у, — возразила мумия, держа в руках ком Ранминой одежды. — Настоящие мастера всегда тренируются, медитируя под ледяным водопадом... Ну, или вроде того... — Она смущённо замялась, потом продолжила с новой решительностью: — Как бы там ни было! Они уже тренируются, нам надо идти к берегу, готовить костёр и полотенца! — Она неуклюже развернулась, и стала решительно продираться через глубокий снег к указанному Ранмой мысу, пыхтя клубами пара, и едва не падая из-за снова занятых рук.

— Но это какая-то совершенно безумная тренировка, — с прежним неодобрением возразила Ами, спешно собирая одежду Аканэ и устремляясь ей вслед. — Конечно, они никогда сдержанностью не отличались, но есть же край...

Позади них раздался приглушённый взрыв, шум опадающей на снег воды - затем оглушительный полувопль-полувизг Аканэ, полный ужаса и восторга одновременно. Обе обернулись, но новая полынья была уже пуста.

— Если подумать, вода же холоднее нуля градусов не бывает, верно? — сказала мумия, с некоторой неуверенностью в своих знаниях.

— Дело не только в воде, — возразила Ами, пытаясь шагать быстрее через снежную целину. — Им же вылезать придётся! Мокрыми, на мороз! — Она умолкла чтобы сберечь дыхание. Потом не выдержала, и продолжила, запыхаясь: — Такое впечатление, что вся их беспредельная школа просто сумасшедшая. Словно беспредел - у них в головах. Методы тренировок такие, что у вменяемого человека волосы дыбом встанут. И ведь никто из них не застрахован от увечий! Взять тот же нэко-кен...

— Беспокоишься, что Ранма пойдёт по следам отца? — мумия приостановилась, повернувшись к ней всем корпусом.

— Нет... Да. — Ами раздосадованно вздохнула. — Хочется верить, что он благоразумнее, но...

— А чего в этой тренировке такого, что она опаснее прежних? — спросила мумия, пошатываясь и шумно выдыхая большое облако пара. Усаги явно выдохлась, но продолжала упрямо ломиться вперёд, распахивая снег.

— Плавание подо льдом! — с жаром ответила Ами. — Это смертельно опасно...

— Для простых смертных, кто не может проломить лёд снизу? — с некоторой язвительностью перебила мумия.

Позади раскатился ещё один глухой взрыв, затем лихой взвизг в две глотки.

Не будь щёки Ами задубевшими на морозе, она бы покраснела от стыда.

(シーンブレイク)

Привычная к традиционным обливаниям, Аканэ сначала не почувствовала холода. Да тут было даже теплее! За лодыжку схватила крепкая рука, и, не давая задуматься _где_ ·она сейчас, потянула в темноту, прочь от зеленовато-пятнистого свечения льда. Секунды шли, холод начал обжигать. Свет медленно угасал, и на уши начало давить. А видимая смутной тенью Ранма всё продолжала тащить её в глубину. Аканэ задрыгалась, высвободила ногу из захвата - и тут на неё обрушилась привычная паника, заставив беспорядочно забиться в воде потеряв ориентацию и выдохнув остатки воздуха. А тело продолжало гореть, всё сильней и сильней. Лёгкие жгло и сводило от недостатка воздуха. Выпучив глаза, барахтаясь словно лягушка, Аканэ рвалась к далёкому свечению, неспособная на рациональные мысли. Она горела от холода, горела от жажды глотнуть воздуха! Её жгло и неодолимо гнало вперёд! Свет начал меркнуть.

Сильные руки обхватили её за талию, горячее тело прижалось к спине - и Аканэ рывком выдернули к меркнущему в глазах свету, бьющий по ушам разрыв - и вот её выталкивают на поверхность, в ослепительный свет, с такой силой, что она отрывается от воды подлетая в воздух - сладчайший, драгоценнейший воздух. Морозом ожгло так, что предыдущее испытание показалось детским лепетом. Встряска получилась не слабее самой яростной битвы не на жизнь, а на смерть! Судорожно, поспешно вдохнув, Аканэ заорала, изливая пережитый ужас и восторг от невероятно полного ощущения жизни, но тут её снова дёрнули за ноги. Руки сорвались с кромки льда, и её снова уволокли в глубину, не дав до конца отдышаться.

И снова тёмная глубина, и отчаянная борьба, попытка пробиться к поверхности. На этот раз вспомнив уроки и многократно заученные движения, она двигалась сквозь воду стремительно, отталкиваясь руками, изгибаясь чтобы грести всем телом. Снова взрыв, её выталкивают на поверхность - и они с Ранмой восторженно орут в две глотки. Аканэ неожиданно поняла, что её захватил азарт этого сумасшедшего занятия! Вода жгла, воздух жёг, кровь кипела, и она совершенно не слушала тот уголок сознания, в котором обычно гнездилось благоразумие.

— Следующий раз - уже сама! — прошептала ей в ухо Ранма.

— Сама? Чтоблб... — Рыжая не дала договорить, нырнув и утянув её под воду. Аканэ быстро вывернулась из захвата и попыталась отбиваться, но непривычная к водной среде, не смогла даже уследить за мужем. Страшный удар пяткой в живот выбил весь воздух из лёгких и отправил её кувыркаться во тьму. Ну всё, напросился! Оправившись от удара, Аканэ потратила несколько секунд чтобы сориентироваться. Определив, где верх, она рванула к пятнисто-зеленоватой поверхности. Где благополучно уткнулась в лёд. И что дальше? Лёгкие сводило, глаза лезли из орбит от желания _дышать!_ ·Аканэ ударила в лёд кулаком. Вода погасила движение, отдача толкнула её обратно в глубину. Она в панике заозиралась в поисках Ранмы, но той нигде не было. Воистину, «следующий раз сама». В глазах темнело, начали плавать цветные пятна. Хорошенько разозлившись на мужа, но больше - на себя, за тугодумие, Аканэ запустила «Райцуй Дан» в неподатливый ледяной потолок. Отдачей ки-заряда её отбросило в глубину, но теперь вверху сияло пятно света! На последних остатках сил она вынырнула на поверхность, и долго, с наслаждением, вдыхала обжигающий воздух. Пока кружившая, словно акула, Ранма снова не уволокла её на глубину. Этот паразит вообще дышать всплывает?

На этот раз обошлось без вышибающих воздух ударов, зато Ранма сбивала, крутила и дезориентировала на совесть, в результате чего Аканэ сама плыла какое-то время в глубину, пока не заметила ошибку. Свет еле-еле пробивался сюда, и выбраться оказалось так же непросто, как и в прошлый раз.

Подобное развлечение повторилось ещё не раз и Акане сбилась со счёта. В конце концов ей удалось самой поймать мужа в захват и вытащить на солнышко, выбросившись с уловом из очередной полыньи.

— Уй! Ай! Пусти! Больно же, дура! — выла впечатанная в снег Ранма, извиваясь в зверском болевом захвате.

— А топить меня было весело? — прорычала Аканэ, выкручивая той руку до хруста и вдавливая своё колено ей в позвоночник.

— Топить? — в голосе рыжей прорезалась усмешка. — А мне казалось, ты плавала. И неплохо.

— Я плавала? — ошарашенно переспросила Аканэ, так и замерла сидя у той на спине. — Я плавала! — восторженно заорала она, осознав всю грандиозность момента. При этом чуть не сломав Ранме вывернутую руку. — Спасибо! Спасибо, Ками-сама! Спасибо, Ранма! — По лицу её катились слёзы счастья.

— Да пусти же, дура! — взревела Ранма. — Снег! Жжётся! — Она забилась, извиваясь всем телом, и сбросила отвлёкшуюся Аканэ со своей спины.

Аканэ резко перешла от неконтролируемой эйфории к осознанию, что голым телом в снег на тридцатиградусном морозе - это, блин, больно! Заорав, она вскочила из люто обжигающей белой пелены, и рванула к ближайшему берегу еле касаясь земли, чувствуя себя ошпаренной и чуть ли не сварившейся заживо.

(シーンブレイク)

((несколько минут назад))

— Зараза, — ругнулась Ами, когда на снег рядом с ней плюхнулась очередная половая тряпка, грязная и мокрая. — Ну почему у меня не получается? Время выходит! — Она сосредоточилась до скрежета зубовного. Из воздуха с тихим хлопком возникла мочалка. Ами готова была рвать на себе волосы. Берег вокруг неё был усеян банными шайками, пластиковыми тазиками, флаконами шампуней и кондиционеров, _мокрыми_ ·полотенцами - а вот полотенце сухое, хоть завалящее, оставалось недостижимым.

— Давай я попробую! — предложила Усаги, возвращаясь с кучей мало пригодных для костра палок и свежеотломанной еловой лапой. — А ты пойди дров поищи. — Потом вдруг добавила ноющим тоном: — И почему эти ёлки такие прочные, словно их из железа делали? Пока хоть одну ветку отломаешь, упаришься.

— Ну, попробуй, — Ами с опаской протянула той медальон. — Сначала нажимаешь вот эту кнопку, пытаешься вспомнить полотенце, представить во всех деталях, потом жмёшь вот эту, чтобы создать вещь. И другие кнопки не нажимай! — закончила она наставительным тоном.

Усаги стянула варежки, приняла мёрзнущими пальцами холоднючий медальон. Сурово нахмурилась, высунув язык на сторону. Натужилась, кряхтя словно штангу тягала.

Хлоп - и в кучу хлама падает жёлтая пластмассовая уточка. Усаги разочарованно выдохнула.

— Не сдавайся, — подбодрила её Ами, натягивая варежки на искусанные морозом руки, и разворачиваясь идти в лес.

ХЛОП!

Ами в панике развернулась - неужто булкоголовая нажала не на ту кнопку? - и успела увидеть, как на лёд озера валится бассейн фуро, расплёскивая в падении горячую воду. И не просто бассейн, а ещё здоровые куски стены и пола в придачу. Вся конструкция с грохотом пробила лёд и затонула, развалившись на тоны бетонно - кафельного крошева. Волна плеснула высоко на крутой берег, слизнув большую часть хлама в образовавшуюся полынью и подмочив Усагины сапоги.

— Осторожнее! — всполошилась Ами. Потом слегка успокоилась, вспомнив, что чем крупней предмет, тем дальше от заказчика материализуется. — Постарайся не разбредаться мыслями, ладно? И смотри в сторону берега, а то ещё цунами вызовешь.

— Ладно-ладно, — отмахнулась Усаги, снова высунув язык в попытках представить полотенце.

Ами рискнула оставить ту на самотёк, спешно рыская по еловому лесу в поисках дров. Но увы, снег засыпал любой сухостой, и подходящие сучья имелись только на ёлках. А ёлки, как метко заметила Усаги, были прочные. Умаявшись и отломав едва пару сухих веток, Ами вздрогнула от страшного грохота и треска за спиной. Терзаемая дурными предчувствиями, она бросила ветки и кинулась бежать к берегу, продираясь через снег, в лесу ещё более глубокий.

Усаги стояла невредимая, долбя по кнопке с непрестанным азартным воплем «Оря-оря-оряаа!» По сторонам от неё на берегу высились... Высились два холмика. Один - бело-розовый, округлый, второй же состоял из обломков дерева и прочих стройматериалов, в которых - в основном благодаря остаткам крыши - угадывался дом Цукино. Упавший с немалой высоты, раз сейсмостойкую японскую конструкцию размололо в такую щепу. Ами быстро поняла, в чём причина: на густо заросшем берегу не оказалось достаточно места, и дом материализовался над вершинами вековых елей. С вполне закономерным результатом. Ами втянула было воздух обругать Усаги, которую могло и сломанной елью прибить, но ошалело уставилась на правый холм, от неожиданности выдохнув.

Правый, бело-розовый, холм состоял из полотенец. Сухих банных полотенец. Из гомерического количества сухих банных полотенец, всё прибывавших и прибывавших под Усагин боевой клич.

— Хватит! — крикнула ей Ами. — Ты так кнопку износишь!

Холмик достигал уже высоты в два человеческих роста, расползаясь и обтекая ёлки словно сюрреалистический муравейник.

— Ась? — очнулась блондинка, в азарте настолько позабывшая про мороз, что содрала с головы шарфы и даже откинула капюшон. — Ай! Уши больно! — Она спешно накинула капюшон обратно.

С озера донёсся глухой взрыв, очередные визги, и скоро в поле зрения показалась орущая Аканэ, голая, раскрасневшаяся и облепленная мокрым снегом слетающим с неё на ходу. Она неслась выпучив глаза, огромными прыжками, совершенно не разбирая дороги. Поскользнулась, плюхнулась носом в снег, пропахав борозду. Её вопль перешёл в какой-то совсем уже почти ультразвуковой визг, облепленная снегом Аканэ вскочила как ошпаренная, и кинулась было бежать куда-то в сторону, но тут её настигла Ранма, чья косичка заледенела и стояла колом. «Правее бери!» заорала рыжая, энергичным пинком разворачивая жену в сторону полотеньичного холма.

— Аааа-горюгорюгорю‼！ — взвыла Аканэ, удваивая скорость при виде заветной цели.

Ранма стремительно настигла её, и обе, вопя и повизгивая, яростно врылись в холм полотенец, выметнув множество их вверх и в стороны, энергично растирая друг друга чуть не до свекольного цвета, пока опадающие, словно хлопья пепла от взрыва, полотенца не накрыли их, скрыв от глаз.

Взрытая поверхность энергично шевелилась, изнутри доносились стоны и вопли облегчения. Потом высунулась взъерошенная голова Ранмы:

— И одежду нашу поближе подтащите, ладно?

— Эээ... — протянула как-то вдруг замявшаяся Усаги. — Тут так получилось... — Она опустила глаза, ковыряя в снегу ногой. — Эээ... Зато у нас теперь дрова есть! — с натянутой жизнерадостностью заявила она, указывая на обломки дома.

— А. Ладно. — Голова Ранмы втянулась обратно в полотенца. Потом снова вынырнула. — Тогда наделайте новой пока! — И скрылась окончательно.

Поверхность полотенец уже почти не шевелилась, изнутри доносились еле слышимая возня и приглушённое повизгивание - похоже, две ненормальные купальщицы зарылись ещё глубже.

— Полагаю, придётся начинать всё с начала, — Ами вздохнула, забирая у Усаги медальон. — Так, посмотрим можно ли быстро вызвать предмет, создававшийся ранее. — Она нахмурилась, сосредоточившись, но её скоро прервали. Доносящиеся из стога полотенец повизгивания как-то незаметно сменили тональность... Став не такими уж невинными...

— Давай дадим им... вытереться без помех! — спешно предложила краснеющая от смущения Ами, захлопнув медальон, и подталкивая Усаги перед собой, в глубину леса.

— Ааа, вот оно что! Наши голубки наконец дорвались до уютного гнёздышка! — невыносимо-прямолинейно объявила Усаги, ухмыляясь и заговорщицки хихикая. — Похоже, там сейчас будет жарко, нэ, Ами-чан? — и толкнула подругу локтем в бок.

Для той это было уже чересчур. Вспыхнув, словно рдеющая головня, Ами в слепой панике побежала не разбирая дороги, зажимая горящее лицо руками, тщетно пытаясь убежать от бесцеремонно лезущих в воображение образов. Потом в эти образы, и без того скандальные, как-то затесался Урава-кун! Вскрикнув, словно раненый заяц, полыхая щеками, Ами рванулась с удвоенной силой... Вспышка, искры из глаз - и она падает на спину, на лбу - отпечаток грубой коры древесного ствола.

Больно было очень, но Ами с облегчением вздохнула, расслабляясь в мягком снегу. Мучительное наваждение ушло. Она так и лежала, глядя в бледное, наполненное светом небо над далёкими верхушками елей. Потом откуда-то сбоку медленно надвинулись шуршание раздвигаемого снега напополам с пыхтением, и в поле зрения вплыла Усаги, озабоченно склонившаяся над ней.

— Ами-чан! Ами-чан, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила блондинка. И тут же виновато воскликнула: — Ой, у тебя шишка на лбу! Прости, это из-за меня всё.

— Ничего страшного, — поспешила успокоить её Ами. — Скоро заживёт.

Усаги вздохнула, и ещё раз извинилась, с меланхолией в голосе:

— Ты уж прости меня, дуру. Я так за них обрадовалась, что хоть кто-то свою любовь не потерял... Просто не удержалась.

Ами не нашлась, что ответить на это. Все эти дни после спасения Усаги крепилась, но понесённая ей утрата была невосполнимой. Серенити и Эндимион - словно половинки одного существа, союз, переживший саму смерть. И вот теперь, так по дурацки... Словно отсечённая половина, Усаги утратила целостность и на душе у неё была огромная кровоточащая рана. Ами боялась, что та не сможет оправиться от удара и тихо зачахнет, невзирая на все их усилия. Даже больше: это был один из кошмаров, заставлявших Ами просыпаться по ночам. Но что тут можно сделать? Такое не умеют лечить даже лучшие доктора.

— Пойти бы прогуляться, сказала Ами, поднимаясь на ноги, — но по такому снегу... — Она вспомнила Урава-куна, и печально вздохнула. Хоть и жаль было, что больше она его никогда не увидит, но та магнетическая сила, та искра, что проскочила между ними - девушка-гений слегка порозовела при этой мысли - это было лишь робкое начало, лишь нераспустившийся бутон. Было ли им суждено стать друг для друга половинками одного целого или нет - то дано узнать только той, другой Ами. Ами же нынешняя в который раз испытала постыдную радость, понимая, как ей повезло что не успела найти свою настоящую любовь.

— Сначала одежду для них сделаем, — напомнила ей Усаги. — Потом мы... — Она критически оглядела смутившуюся Ами, и постановила: — Потом _я_ ·отнесу её им, а ты лучше сразу иди на тот холм. Я догоню.

— Хорошо, — нерешительно согласилась Ами. Но, может...

— При их выносливости, прогуливаться пришлось бы долгонько, — добавила Усаги, и в глазах у ней плясали такие бесенята, что Ами ясно увидела будущее той: если не сможет найти новую любовь, то обязательно станет свахой. Устрашающе энергичной и целеустремлённой свахой. — Может, до вершины даже успеем добраться. А они догонят, они как ниндзи могут по ёлкам скакать.

Их прервал донёсшийся со стороны лагеря отчаянный взвизг. Ами встрепенулась в тревоге, но Усаги остановила её, вручную развернув к финальному холму:

— Просто одна известная нам парочка слишком увлеклась, — прошептала она подруге в ухо, — и не заметила, как выкатилась в снег.

Зардевшаяся Ами спешно направилась по маршруту, всерьёз опасаясь как бы у неё на лице не полопались капилляры.

(シーンブレイク)

Четверо девушек собрались на продуваемой морозным ветром скалистой вершине, вокруг которой раскинулось волнистое море тайги. Лишь узкое, извилистое озеро с одной стороны, да близкая горная гряда с другой прерывали однообразность ландшафта.

Все понимали, что этот лес под ногами, это сплочённое братство и чувство локтя вполне могут быть последним, что им отмерено в жизни. Они долго стояли молча, озирая зимний пейзаж.

Ами была единственной, кто понимал, насколько безумен план «бегства», насколько вся схема полна слабо обоснованных предположений и «прыжков веры». И всё это - завязанное на использовании энергий, способных разметать Солнечную систему на атомы. Она с мрачной решимостью проверяла и перепроверяла программу.

Усаги трусила, как всегда до начала действия, и, как всегда, старалась не показать этого, не подвести своих, являя разительный контраст с собой образца начала карьеры. Потерять любимого... Это было так больно, так безнадёжно - она, если честно, давно сдалась бы, и легла тихо умирать в уголке пока её не загрызли бы волки. Но... Остальные пошли ради неё на подвиг. Пусть ненамеренно, но они тоже потеряли цель и смысл. Потеряли родной дом. Они тоже потеряли родных. Ранма никогда больше не увидит родителей. Аканэ - отца и сестёр. У Ами там осталась мать. И у всех у них - друзья и боевые товарищи. Макото, Минако, Рей, лунные кошки, высокомерная парочка Внешних со своей добрейшей, очаровательной дочерью...

Нет, она не вправе делать жертву своих спутников напрасной. И ради них, не себя, Усаги через силу, превозмогая апатию и безнадёжность, понуждала себя забыть эту боль. Старалась стать другим человеком, готовым начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Большим, согревающим утешением было то, что родные-то их не потеряли. Где-то бесконечно далеко другие Ранма с Аканэ отбивались от очередной махинации отцов. Другая Ами пропадала лекциях, видясь с матерью лишь изредка. Другая Усаги обнимала своего Мамору.

Блондинка горестно вздохнула. Нет, она не сдастся и не отступит под напором судьбы. Но как же, всё-таки, тяжко!

По другую сторону от Ами стояли взъерошенная, всё ещё прибалделая Ранма, по чьему лицу блуждала мечтательная улыбка. И полная энергии, раскрасневшаяся, слегка ощетинившаяся Аканэ.

— Ну что, поехали? — спросила, наконец, Ранма.

— Давайте. — Ами подняла свой хенсин-жезл. — На всякий случай... Я очень счастлива, что была вашим другом. — На её полном напряжения лице промелькнула улыбка, чуть вымученная, но искренняя.

— Какова вероятность... — Усаги сглотнула, нерешительно взявшись за свою брошь. — Не добраться туда?

— Большая, — ответила Ами. — Меньше пятидесяти процентов, но больше десяти. Скорей всего - треть. Или около того.

— Я люблю тебя, Ранма, — сказала Аканэ, обнимая растрёпанную рыжую одной рукой за плечи. — И всегда буду любить.

— Я тоже, — тихо ответила та. — Но у нас ещё целая жизнь впереди. Мы доберёмся. Вот увидишь! И я ещё стану парнем!

Они встали в тесный круг, лицом друг к другу. Ами раскрыла медальон, ввела последнюю команду, и положила медный кругляш в снег, в центре круга. Все воздели правую руку с источником трансформации: жезлы у Ами и Аканэ, брошь у Усаги и пустая ладонь в случае Ранмы, обращённая к небу, словно она держала невидимый шар.

— Чего ждём? — спросила Аканэ.

— Ас-конструкт должен выйти на номинальный режим, — объяснила Ами. — Сейчас...

Земля дрогнула. Небо начало заволакивать мглой. Гигантские, чёрно-зеркальные кристаллические шпили выметнулись из земли, окружая их кольцом словно загнутые внутрь когти. Некоторые - из-за ближайшей горной гряды, выдавая свой воистину титанический масштаб.

— Это что, так и надо? — пискнула Усаги, нервно косясь на исполинские конструкты.

— Ас-Аш снял для нас ограничения на энергию, — пояснила Ами, на душе у которой тоже было неспокойно. — Это барьер на случай неконтролируемого выброса. Мы же сейчас подаём на непроверенный процесс мощность нескольких галактик.

Усаги нервно оглянулась. Тёмная мгла в небе кружила у них над головами спиральной воронкой, пронизанная молниями. День как-то незаметно превратился в ночь, порывы ветра поднимали снег, и в нарастающей буре постепенно исчезли и горы, и лес, и титанические шпили. Осталась лишь тьма, пронизанная вспышками молний, да глухой, грозный рокот, от которого вибрировали все кости.

— Сосредоточься, — сказала Аканэ. — Держись, и ничего не бойся, и у нас получится.

— Да! — Усаги кивнула, на её лице отразилась решительность.

— Готово, — объявила Ами. — Ас-конструкт вышел на номинальный режим. Теперь - дело за нами. Никто не забыл? — Она обвела их взглядом. — Трансформируемся. Хватаемся за руки не дожидаясь завершения трансформации. Выполняем Сэйлор Телепорт в воображаемую точку, которая уже должна быть занесена в нашу память.

— Уловил, готов. — Ранма кивнула.

— Я... — Аканэ нахмурилась, закрыв глаза. — Ага, вот оно. Готова.

Усаги могуче наморщила лоб. Потом высунула язык. Потом скорчила совсем уже неподобающую гримасу.

— Ищи в душе точку... Пропитанную смыслом, предназначением, — посоветовала Ами.

— А!.. — На лице Усаги отразилось понимание. — Тогда я уже знаю. Но... Там что-то такое...

— Нам придётся оставить свои тела позади, — мягко попыталась объяснить Ами. Расценивай это как тоннельный эффект для смерти... Ну, как временное состояние. Ничего не поделаешь, по другому нельзя. Есть на нашем пути барьеры, которые не преодолеть ничему материальному, только душа может.

— Подави свой инстинкт самосохранения, — предложила Ранма.

— А! — тихо, еле слышно за рёвом ветра, сказала Усаги. — Как тогда, на Северном полюсе... Она поёжилась, но отнюдь не от ледяного ветра, кусавшего голую руку с брошью и забиравшегося под парку. — Тогда... Готова.

— Готова, — закончила Ами. — На счёт три. Раз... Два...

Четыре фразы превращения слились в нестройный хор. Магия хлынула непривычно, ослепительным, обжигающим потоком, испаряя одежду и развевая волосы девушек словно ураганный ветер, идущий из центра круга. Четыре одетые в свет фигуры синхронно схватили соседку левой рукой за правую, в которой исходил ослепительным сиянием источник трансформации.

Всё затопил _Свет_. Перед буйством ярящейся энергии земная кора истаяла словно утренний туман в лучах солнца. Даже атомы рвало в клочья в этом кипящем котле, простёршемся на десятки километров, до самого кольца ограничителей. Слепящий столб ринулся в небо, тонкий луч, несущий в миллионы раз больше энергии, чем Солнце выдаёт за год. Луч иссяк так же мгновенно как появился. Та ничтожная толика энергии, что просочилась сквозь ограничители, вспухла плазменным шаром, плавя горы, поджигая леса на сотни километров вокруг. Когда свет померк, исполинское грибовидное облако поползло к небу, знаменуя отбытие четырёх несгибаемых душ.

Смогут ли они добраться куда стремились? Того не дано знать остающимся в проклятой мультивселенной Ас.

 **Конец**

(シーンブレイク)

03 июля 2011. Откорректировано 08 августа 2014.

 **Ding!** Tropes unlocked:  
Bittersweet Ending  
Breather episode  
Glad-to-Be-Alive Sex  
If It's You, It's Okay  
School Swimsuit  
Sequel Hook

 **Благодарность за вычитку:**  
— Crystal  
— LawOhki  
— пользователям Orphus (11 ляпов)

 **IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE STORY ONLY, PLEASE FOLLOW THE AUTHOR: THE SEQUEL IS BEING PUBLISED AS A SEPARATE STORY**


End file.
